Superagentes Ace y Marco
by girl-hatake95
Summary: Ace y Marco son dos agentes que trabajan para el legendario Shirohige. Ahora tienen frente a ellos las mision mas dificil de sus vidas ¿Podran cumplirla? ¿Se encontraran con los Mugiwara? ¿Abrira Ace su viejo puesto de salchichas? Aventura, acción, parodias, humor y locura por doquier.
1. Una gran mision

Un día estaba navegando , leyendo fics de One Piece, cuando se me ocurrió empezar a buscar por personajes, busque desde populares como Luffy, Nami y Zoro hasta sobre personajes no muy populares como Doflamingo y Lucci. Fue en ese momento cuando empecé a poner combinaciones de personajes y lo primero que escribí fue "Ace y Marco" vaya sorpresa que solo encontré un shortfic. Por eso me propuse crear un fic sobre Ace y Marco, ¿pero sobre que? Me puse a pensar en Ace y me acorde de cuando Ace andaba en drum island y dije "Ace vestido de negro, con gabardina ¿eh? Parece un agente secreto" y fue cuando se me ocurrió la idea de escribir un fic sobre Ace y Marco siendo superagentes secretos y aquí esta, este es ese fic.

El género de este fic es principalmente de aventura con un toque de humor, sin embargo puede que mas adelante ponga algo de acción, amistad y drama, si es necesario acudiré a géneros como parodia o romance.

Bueno, yo creo ya los aburrí con tanto relato, así que aquí esta el primer capitulo de introducción.

_Disclamer: _One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de su autor Eichiro Oda.

**Superagentes Ace y Marco****: Una gran misión**

Dentro de un bar modesto, un hombre de cabello rubio, tez morena y rostro despreocupado se encontraba sentado en una mesa, leyendo unos papeles y escribiendo con rapidez -Incorrecto debemos de ser superagentes Marco y Ace, en vez de superagentes Ace y Marco- dijo este sujeto conocido localmente como "Marco el fénix".

Enfrente de él estaba sentado un hombre dormido y con los pies sobre la mesa, vestía una gabardina negra y un sombrero negro, este levantó la vista revelando un rostro con pecas y unos mechones de cabello negro en su frente

– ¿Cual es el punto? no veo la diferencia- dijo el del sombrero, Portgas D. Ace, también conocido como "el puño de fuego Ace".

Marco se enojó y le regañó –Tonto, el que mi nombre vaya primero indica que soy tu superior, soy el agente numero uno de la división de agentes-dijo orgullosamente.

Ace tomó una cerveza de la mesa y le dio un trago –Pero yo tengo apellido y tu no-.

Estas palabras provocaron que se enojara aun más y alzara la voz – ¿Y crees que eso te hace superior a mí? ¿Eh agente dos?-

-Dos es mejor que uno- dijo Ace con atrevimiento.

Cuando parecía que iba a empezar una riña entre los agentes, un hombre de gran estatura y un gran bigote blanco se acerco a ellos y les destruyó la mesa con una lanza

–¿Que están balbuceando, cabezas huecas? ¿Y por que están tomándose mi cerveza?-

Marco contestó con respeto –No nos estamos bebiendo su cerveza jefe-.

En cambio Ace irrespetuosamente le respondió -Y no estamos balbuceando, estamos gritando por que vamos a pelear entre nosotros-

El gigante conocido como el jefe Whitebeard (o Shirohige) se tronó los nudillos y preguntó amenazante – ¿Estas diciendo que YO el gran jefe Whitebeard se ha equivocado?-

Marco intervino –No, no, usted no se equivoca nunca-

-Un momento yo dije que…-

-Cállate Ace- le calló Marco de manera contundente.

El gran jefe se fue para regresar diez segundos después con un gran tarro de cerveza

-Hey Marco, si trae un gran tarro de cerveza significa que va en serio-.

-Así es Ace-.

Whitebeard trató de sentarse en una silla pero al ser tan pesado la rompió dandose un tremendo sentón –Maldita silla, se burló de mi ¡Agentes denle su merecido!-.

-Ya debería de retirarse jefe, se ve muy estresado- recomendó Marco en buena manera pero el paranoico viejo se lo volvió a tomar mal

–Lo que quieres es mi puesto Marco, pero no me retirare, no mientras tenga esclavos como ustedes que cumplan cualquier berrinche que se me ocurra- afirmó señalandose a si mismo con soberbia.

-La vida es injusta- Ace sacó un cigarro del bolsillo de su gabardina y lo encendió –Hey esto no es un cigarro, es una paleta¡Estupido 4Kidz!-

Whitebeard ahora si fue al grano y dijo con seriedad –He venido a visitarlos hoy por que tengo un trabajo muy importante para ustedes ¿han oído ustedes algo sobre un hombre llamado Marshall D. Teach?-.

Marco se sujetó la barbilla pensativo -Me suena ese nombre, ¿Algún rasgo que lo caracterize?-.

Whitebeard empezó a describirlo -Obeso, feo, cabello negro, le faltan dientes y pequeño, no me llega ni a la panza- añadió como si el mismo fuera de estatura normal y no un gigantón.

A Marco se le encendió un foco arriba de la cabeza -Ace ¿que no era así el empleado que tenías antes en tu viejo puesto de salchichas?-.

Ace chupó su paleta -Parece que si, pero no puede ser el tipo al que se refiere el jefe por que mi empleado se llamaba Blackbeard-.

Marco reconoció ese nombre -¡Blackbeard ese es el nombre de un famoso estafador!-.

Whitebeard se levantó del suelo y puso su lanza en posición de batalla –Ese es, un tal Marshall me engañó y me estafó- el grandote pausó y se quedó pensando un poco -Casi lo olvidaba, también mato al agente numero cuatro, Jozu-.

El puño de fuego corrigió a el anciano -Jozu es el agente numero tres y aun esta vivo, jefe-.

Whitebeard golpeó el suelo con gran fuerza dejando una marca -¡A mi me importa un grano de mostaza como se llaman los agentes! Es mas ni siquiera me se tu nombre, Ace-

-Pero se sabe mi apellido-.

En la frente de Marco apareció una gota de sudor –Bueno basta de irrelevancias ¿que vamos a hacer respecto a Marshall D. Teach?-.

Whitebeard fue muy claro en su descripción –Denle mis saludos-.

-Eso es fácil- dijo el del sombrero negro con una gran sonrisa.

-Ace no me digas que eres tan ingenuo como tu hermano menor, el jefe se refiere a que le pateemos el trasero por haberlo estafado y semi-copiado su apodo- dijo el fénix, pero Ace no lo escuchó, por que cayo victima, no de Whitebeard afortunadamente, sino de su enfermedad; la narcolepsia.

Whitebeard se exaltó aun mas y rompió su tarro al darse cuanta de algo –Agente uno, estás en lo cierto, no me había dado cuenta de que se robó parte de mi apodo, eso mancha mi alias; Whitebeard-.

Ace se despertó y se río a carcajadas –Que buen chiste, mancho su nombre por eso es barbanegra, por que mancho su barba blanca jefe, jajaja-.

Marco mejor no le dijo nada a su distraído compañero.

-Este decidido, agentes uno y dos, ustedes van a ir a buscar a Blackbeard. Lamentara haberme vendido una sandia a tres dólares cuando debía de costar solo dos-.

Marco cambió su expresión despreocupada a una de sorpresa – ¿Vamos a ir tras el solo por tres dólares?-.

-Si, no me digas que tienes alguna objeción- contestó el gigante afilando su lanza, pero a Ace se le ocurrió alzar la mano -¿Si Ace?- le dio la palabra Whitebeard apuntando su lanza en dirección de Ace.

–Y el agente tres, Jozu ¿no va a acompañarnos?-.

-Baka, esto es "superagentes Ace y Marco" ¿acaso ves que diga Jozu en algún lado? Claro que no, por que a el lo mande a una gran misión-.

-¿Qué misión?- preguntó el agente numero uno, pensando que lo mando a una misión extra difícil.

-Lo mande a jugar futbol- dijo el jefe sin complicaciones.

-¿Eh? ¡Y a nosotros nos va a mandar a enfrentarnos a un asesino peligroso!- exclamó Marco.

Ace sacó otra paleta de su cajetilla de cigarros censurados y al meterla en su boca dijo otra vez –La vida es injusta-.

-Ya deja de decir eso- regañó Marco.

-¿Que? pues eso dice la paleta- se justifico Ace señalando la paleta que tiene escrito "la vida es injusta" en su superficie.

Whitbeard perdió la paciencia y los agarró a los dos por el cuello de las gabardinas (uno en cada mano) y comenzó a caminar -Ya me aburrieron, váyanse a trabajar- al finalizar de hablar les dio un patada en el trasero a cada uno echándolos del bar.

-No se ni por que trabajamos para el, es un abusivo- dije Ace sacudiéndose el polvo de su gabardina.

-El es un gran hombre y nosotros le ayudaremos a convertirse en el rey de los negocios- contestó Marco, igualmente sacudiéndose el polvo.

De repente Ace se puso muy pensativo y dijo con misterio –Algo me esta haciendo sentir muy incomodo pero, ¿que será?-

-Ace no me digas que quieres traicionar a Whitebeard, ¿o es que estas del lado de Blackbeard? Lo se ¡El te convenció de que te le unieras! ¡Eres un espía!- dijo Marco dando vueltas en círculos entrando en pánico.

Ace tronó los dedos –Ya lo se, esta gabardina me molesta por que a mi me gusta andar sin camisa-.

Marco se cayó de espaldas al estilo anime –Ace ya deja de ser tan impredecible-.

Entonces de la ventana del bar empezó a salir una ráfaga de jabalinas.

Marco empezó a esquivarlas al igual que Ace -¡Whoa que esta pasando!-

Del bar se oyó un grito -¡vayan a buscar a Blackbeard! ¿¡Que están esperando Bakas!?-.

Marco y Ace o mas bien dicho; Ace y Marco empezaron a correr por la calle hasta que la lluvia de jabalinas de Whitebeard quedó atrás, luego ambos se sentaron en unos barriles, jadeantes por la huida.

–Ufff... ya oíste al viejo, pero lo que no se, es donde empezar a buscarlo- tomó la palabra Ace.

Marco sacó su celular y empezó a revisar su lista de contactos -Um, haber, ¿quien nos podrá informar? Dime Ace ¿crees que los del gobierno nos puedan informar?-.

Ace contestó con honestidad –Marco, ellos son los del gobierno, nos odian y además tienen a sus propios agentes, los "Si se buscar" (Shichibukai)-.

Marco empezó a marcar un número telefónico –Me refiero a los del lado oscuro del gobierno-.

Ace se emocionó – ¡Darth Vader, Darth Sidious, el conde Dooku!-.

Marco se dio un palmazo en la frente -No Ace, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que los personajes de Star Wars no son reales-.

Ace se empezó a ponerse filosófico –Y que tal si nosotros tampoco existimos y somos solo el producto de la imaginación de una escritora que es aficionada de mí-.

Marco corrigió a Ace señalándose a si mismo -Ace, eso no puede suceder, y lo digo por que la escritora seria fan de mi-.

-Pero yo tengo estilo- dijo Ace poniendo una pose con estilo y lanzando su sombrero al aire.

Marco decidió dejar de seguirle el juego a su compañero-Mira Ace, lo que te quiero decir es que vamos a ir con los PC9, ellos trabajan para el gobierno, pero podemos negociar con ellos para que nos den información sobre el paradero de Teach-.

-Los PC9 ¿eh? Si los recuerdo es la organización secreta de nerds de computadoras, que pretenden tener vidas sociales exitosas por medio de vestir con trajes oscuros cuando en realidad se la pasan jugando videojuegos y hackeando páginas web, siempre encerrados en sus oficinas- dijo Ace con gran detalle,

Marco quedó sorprendido por el conocimiento de Ace –Ace, de verdad me sorprendiste esta vez, al fin veo que sabes algo y no eres un distraído como lo creí-.

Ace estaba bebiendose una bebida de cola sin poner atención y leyendo un periódico – ¿Ah? ¿decías algo? Lo que te dije sobre los PC9 esta en este periódico-.

A Marco le apareció una gota de sudor en la frente –Si salen en el periódico, no son tan secretos como lo pensaba-.

Ace continuó leyendo la nota, pero un párrafo le llamo la atención -¡Mira, hasta viene su dirección!-

Marco sonrío –Bien, es todo lo que necesitamos. Agente numero dos; Portgas D. Ace, prepárate por que iremos con los PC9, por que somos los superagentes Marco y Ace-.

Ace tomó un trago de soda y dijo con despreocupación -¿Qué no era Ace y Marco?- entonces cayó dormido de la nada.

-¡Ace!-

Y como empezó este episodio así termino, con un Marco enfadado y un Ace dormido.

**Continuara…**

Aquí finaliza el primer capitulo de "Súper agentes Ace y Marco" ¿Qué sucederá cuando visiten a los PC9? ¿Lograran localizar a Blackbeard? ¿Regresara Ace a su viejo puesto de salchichas? Algunas respuestas a estas preguntas se sabrán en el próximo episodio de este fic. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Los PC9

Hola, aqui estoy de vuelta trayéndoles el segundo capitulo de superagentes Ace y Marco, les agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios asi como a las personas que leen, sin mas el capitulo 2, disfrútenlo.

**Superagentes Ace y Marco: Los PC9**

Después de tomar una decisión, los agentes uno y dos se dirigieron hacia la guarida de los PC9, unos genios de computadora que les pueden ayudar en su misión de encontrar a Blackbeard…

-Marco ¿estas seguro que este es el camino correcto?- pregunto Ace, ya que ambos llevaban un rato caminando por un sendero desértico.

Marco contesto con seguridad -Resulta que el numero al que marque no es el de Lucci, sino el de Roronoa Zoro y el dijo que conoce a los PC9, solo estoy siguiendo las indicaciones que el me dio-.

-Pues ese Zoro debe tener un pésimo sentido de la orientación, por que esto no parece tener fin- dijo el del sombrero volteando hacia el suelo, ya que el sol del desierto era muy ardiente.

-No te quejes, tu eres el que perdiste el periódico donde venia la dirección-regaño Marco.

Ace comenzó a excusarse -Es que fui al baño y no había papel entonces…-

-Ace, mejor cállate y sígueme-ordeno autoritario el fénix.

Después de tres horas de una dura caminata por el desierto, enfrentar a los barrocos, salvar a un tal princesa Vivi, además de capturar a un bandido llamado Sir Crocodile, los agentes se cansaron de no llegar a ninguna parte, por eso Marco decidió llamar a Zoro de nuevo, tras nuevas indicaciones por parte de este llegaron al mismo pueblo de donde salieron y mas ridículo aun, el mismo callejón donde están los barriles en los que se sentaron tras ser atacados por Whitebeard.

Marco ya no aguanto mas y regaño a Zoro -¡Torpe, nos hiciste dar una vuelta por el desierto solo para regresar a donde empezamos!-.

-_Baka, es tu culpa por no saber seguir mis direcciones, además es obvio que el norte queda siempre hacia el frente_- contesto el despistado espadachín.

-Bueno, "genio", estoy siguiendo tus instrucciones y aun así no pasa nada- dijo desafiante el moreno.

Zoro tardo diez segundos en contestar -_Supongo que debes de dar quince pasos hacia la derecha y luego ponerte a dar tres vueltas en círculos_-

Los agentes siguieron los pasos de Zoro – ¿Y las tres vueltas en circulo que propósito tienen? no nos van a llevar a ningún lado- dijo el exasperado agente por el celular.

Ace por su parte se quedo sorprendido al ver lo que quedo enfrente de si –Mira Marco, este edificio debe de ser la guarida de los PC9-

El agente uno contesto sarcástico -Si claro, este tipo solo esta jugando con nosotros, no es posible que siguiendo sus instrucciones dadas al azar hayamos llegado a nuestro destino-.

Ace señalo hacia la parte superior del edificio -Pero mira ese letrero dice "guarida secreta de los PC9", así que las direcciones son correctas-

-¿_en serio llegaron?_- pregunto sorprendido el guía Zoro, ya que ni el se esperaba este resultado. Marco se quedo si voz y con la mandíbula hasta el suelo, así que Zoro decidió finalizar la llamado –_Como sea, ya tengo que colgar por que a mi capitán se lo acaba de comer un tiburón ballena y tengo que rescatarlo, bye_-

Ace arrebato el celular de las manos de su paralizado compañero y grito alarmado -¿¡Que le paso a Luffy!? ¡Mas te vale que lo protejas con tu vida, por que si algo le sucede a mi hermano menor te aseguro que aprenderás por que me dicen el puño de fuego!-lo amenazo, pero a pesar de todo Zoro ya había colgado el teléfono y no pudo oír las amenazas del sobre protectivo hermano mayor de Luffy.

Marco continuo paralizado e intento articular algunas palabras totalmente sorprendido -e-e-ese ton-to de verdad nos guío a la guarida de los PC9-

Ace sonrío y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda a su amigo mientras sonreía -Vamos Marco, el viaje por el desierto no fue tan malo-le animo.

-si pues como tu nomás te la pasaste coqueteando con la princesa, mientras que yo peleaba con los bandidos y luchaba con Crocodile y ¿sabes que? Me echo arena en los ojos y todavía me arden-.

Ace sonrío de medio lado –la princesa era sexy-dijo al recordarla, sin tomarle importancia al regaño de su amigo.

-Ay Ace, para que se te quite, tu vas a entrar primero al edificio y no se como le vayas a hacer, pero quiero que nos consigas una reunión privada con el líder de los PC9, se llama Rob Lucci- demando el agente Marco.

Ace contesto a regañadientes –Esta bien, que mal genio tienes-.

El agente entro por la puerta y lo primero que encontró fue una sala de recepción y en esta sala estaba una elegante secretaria como recepcionista.

Ace se acerco hacia ella y dijo con amabilidad -Buenas tardes, me llamo Ace me dicen el "puño de fuego" y vengo aquí por que…-

Antes de que finalizara la recepcionista lo interrumpió –Acoso sexual- dijo ella.

-¿disculpe?- pregunto el agente con un signo de interrogación en su sombrero –¡Ey! ¿Que bromista dibujo un signo de interrogación en mi sombrero?- dijo esta al darse cuenta que el signo de interrogación era literal.

La recepcionista se acomodo los lentes y reafirmo -dijiste que eras ardiente como el fuego, eso es una insinuación indecente, eso es ¡acoso sexual!-.

Ace se defendió -Yo no dije eso, solo dije que me apodan el puño de fuego y que soy Portgas D. Ace-.

La recepcionista siguió con sus acusaciones -¿sigues eh? Mírate nada más, no traes camisa, eso es indecente-.

Eso fue un golpe demasiado personal para el agente dos, así que ahora si respondió con mas agresividad –Ah ¿y entonces por que tu traes minifalda? eso también es indecente-.

De la nada entro un sujeto alto, de cabello azul con camisa hawaiana y sin pantalones -¡Awww, esto si es ser indecente, andar en calzoncillos, Supa!-

La recepcionista ahora si presiono un botón de alarma y llamo por un celular –Guardias sáquenme a estos dos pervertidos de este lugar ahora mismo-.

De unas puertas que estaban a los lados de la sala de recepción, salieron alrededor de diez guardias vestidos con trajes oscuros y sombreros negros, estos sometieron a Ace y al sujeto alto de nombre Franky.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con el tipo de los calzoncillos- dijo Ace.

La recepcionista no tuvo compasión y señalo hacia la puerta para que los guardias los echaran hacia fuera, afortunadamente en ese momento llego un hombre alto con su sombrero de copa, su vestimenta era similar a la de los guaridas, pero lo que lo hacia diferente era que en su hombro llevaba una paloma parlante –Alto- dijo la paloma.

Los guardias se detuvieron, la paloma continuo –prr, dejen al tipo sin camisa en paz-.

-¿Y al pervertido también?- preguntaron los guardias en referencia a Franky.

-échenlo, prrr- dijo con crueldad la paloma, los guardias sacaron de una patada a Franky.

–¡Volveré y no regresare solo!-grito antes de desaparecer en el cielo como una estrella, al igual que lo hacen el equipo rocket.

La paloma suspiro –prrr, ese bueno para nada de Franky, se cree el mejor genio de computadoras, pero no nos puede superar a los PC9. Misterioso hombre sin camisa, perdona a mi secretaria Kalifa, siempre exagera con eso del acoso sexual- le dijo la paloma a Ace para luego poner un ejemplo –mira fíjate, "Kalifa tus lentes tienen estilo"-

-¡Acoso sexual! Lucci no tienes vergüenza- dijo enojada la secretaria Kalifa.

-Prr ¿lo ves?-.

Ace dijo –bueno si, por lo que veo tú debes ser Rob Lucci, líder de los PC9, necesitamos de tu ayuda-.

La paloma contesto –prr, estas en lo correcto mi amo es el fabuloso Rob Lucci y me doy cuenta de que eres muy hábil para habernos localizado, ya que somos una organización secreta-.

Ace contesto –bueno yo me llamo Ace y fue fácil localizarlos, uhm… mejor olvídalo-

_Afuera del establecimiento…_

-¿Por que se tarda tanto Ace? ¿Que nunca puede hacer las cosas bien?- se pregunto Marco desde una banca, entonces empezó a recordar las cosas que Ace ha hecho en su ausencia…

-_Marco perdóname, me quede dormido y un ladrón se robo tu televisión de pantalla plana_-.

-_Marco perdóname, descompuse tu nueva televisión de pantalla de plasma, pero yo la arreglo_-.

_-Marco__perdóname pero incendie tu casa. Cuando estaba arreglando tu televisión una chispa salto de la conexión eléctrica y quemo tu sillón, y después la sala, y después toda tu casa –._

Marco suspiro -Ace, ¿Por qué siempre todo tenia que ver con mi Televisión? Te esperare un poco, si no vuelves por mi, entrare a la fuerza-.

_Dentro del establecimiento…_

Ace iba caminado por un largo pasillo, que como característica peculiar a parte de ser muy largo es que tenia muchas puertas -Hey Rob, ¿Por qué me dejaste entrar tan fácilmente si no me conoces?-.

La paloma Hattori contesto –Prr, es que mi amo es un idiota y solo juzga a las personas por lo que traen en la cabeza-.

Ace se tomo todo muy literal -¿lees la mente de las personas? Wow, un momento si la paloma te dijo idiota significa que tú no eres un ventrílocuo-.

Rob Lucci tosió y dijo ahora si con su voz –Es cierto, la paloma habla por si sola, lo que pasa es que cuando estoy en publico me pongo nervioso y no puedo hablar con fluidez, soy un PC9, un inadaptado social después de todo-.

Ace puso cara de incredulidad y dijo en sus pensamientos -"_Este tipo si es un idiota, ups perdón Rob, olvidaba que lees la mente_"-.

Rob Lucci continuo –Y si tengo la tendencia de juzgar a las personas por lo que traen en la cabeza, y tu traes un bonito sombrero-.

-¿A eso te referías? Que alivio-.

-¡Que! ¿¡Quieres decir que estabas pensando en que soy un idiota!?-.

-¡Increíble si puedes leer la mente!-.

-Prr Rob es un idiota- se burlo la paloma Hattori.

-Ya cállense los dos, me van a hacer llorar, soy muy sensible- se quejo el líder de los PC9.

-…- Ace y Hattori se callaron.

Rob se puso instantáneamente en su postura cool habitual –Ahem, Ace, entra por esta puerta- dijo señalando una puerta diferente a las demás ya que se veía mas maciza y resistente.

-Al fin, ya me había cansado de tantas puertas- dijo Ace entrando, pero entonces se impacto con un enorme hombre con un peinado de cuernos de toro.

El gigantón miro a Ace desafiante -¡¿Que dijiste de mis puertas?! , todas las puertas que hay aquí las construí yo ¡son mis obras de arte!-.

-Ah… yo-.

Lucci intervino antes de que su invitado fuera golpeado por el grandote –Blueno, controla tu mal genio-.

Blueno solo gruño y se movió dejando que Ace pasara al cuarto. Este cuarto estaba rodeado de pantallas de plasma y computadoras modernas y en el centro había una mesa redonda con muchas sillas, algunas ocupadas por sujetos raros usando laptops y que al igual que Rob vestían trajes negros.

-Ace ellos son el resto de los PC9- le dijo el líder a Ace entonces les grito a los sujetos de trajes negros –PC9, el es nuestro invitado especial de hoy, su nombre es Ace-.

Todos los PC9 saludaron con indiferencia para luego seguir usando las computadoras.

-Bola de irrespetuosos, eso no es presentarse. Ace yo te los presentare; el de los cuernos es Blueno, esta obsesionado con las puertas como te habrás dado cuenta, pero en cuanto a seguridad el es el mejor, por eso el cuida de nuestra red-.

-Ace pagaras por haber despreciado mis puertas- dijo Blueno como respuesta.

Rob señalo a uno de ellos que tenia cabello largo y era semejante a un actor de Kabuki –Ese raro de allí es Kumadori, es un Otaku y la verdad no se que cosplay intenta hacer al vestirse así. El llego a estar tan enviciado con el anime que lo tuvimos que enviar a las montañas para que entrara en terapia-.

-Yoyoi, hoy no salio ningún manga en Internet, prefiero morir antes que pasar una semana sin mis series japonesas- dijo Kumadori sacando un cuchillo con intenciones de suicidio.

-Y como te darás cuenta, no le sirvió de nada el aislamiento extremo al que estuvo sometido- Rob ahora señalo a un par de tipos que estaban discutiendo entre si –El de la nariz que parece barra de mantequilla es Kaku, y el de la cola de caballo es Jyabura, siempre están discutiendo, todo empezó cuando Kaku puso un fondo de pantalla de jirafas y Jyabura se burlo diciendo que los lobos eran mejores, desde esa vez discuten casi por cualquier cosa-.

-Buenos días Ace, tu sombrero vaquero tiene estilo- saludo Kaku cordialmente.

-Nah, son mejores los sombreros de copa alta- dijo Jyabura.

-No es cierto-.

-claro que si Jirafita-.

-¿Que dices lobo mentiroso?, los lobos siempre son los perdedores en los cuentos-.

-Por eso no leo cuentos, mejor leo novelas por que son mejores-.

-¿Mejores? ¿Te refieres a esa novela aburrida de Crepúsculo? Jacob apesta al igual que la película-.

-No es cierto-.

Kaku y Jyabura siguieron discutiendo por cosas triviales –Te acostumbraras a sus batallas constantes con el tiempo- dijo Lucci con una leve sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Son todos? gusto en conocerlos-.

-Chapapa me olvidaron a mí- dijo un PC9 grande y gordo, que tenía un zipper como labios.

Rob Lucci se le acerco y cerro el zipper-Cállate Fukorou, antes de que arruines algo, siempre tienes que arruinar todo, siempre revelas nuestra información supersecreta-.

A Ace se le prendió un foco en la cabeza –Por eso tienen un letrero afuera que dice "guarida secreta de los PC9" y también por eso vendan en el periódico-

Mientras Ace recordaba las millones de cosas que hacen que los PC9 no sean tan secretos como deberían, entro la secretaria al cuarto y exclamo -Rob Lucci, me informaron que vamos a tener una reunión secreta, así que vine cuanto antes-

-Ah es Kalifa, supongo que ya no hay necesidad de presentártela Ace-

-Así es ¿pero no es ella la recepcionista?- pregunto Ace.

-Si, ella siempre esta atenta en la entrada para que nadie entre- contesto el líder, hasta que reacciono -¡Oi, oi Kalifa si tu estas aquí quien esta cuidando que nadie entre!-

…

…

…

-Ups-.

Una alarma se encendió en el cuarto donde estaban todos los PC9.

Jyabura renegó -Rayos Kalifa, descuidas la entrada y ahora nos están invadiendo, ¿será el terco de Franky o los de Galley la Company?-.

Kumadori cayo en pánico -Yoyoi ¡los súper saiyayines nos invaden, destruirán el planeta y luego Goku viajara a otro planeta y nos revivirá a todos con las esferas del dragón para que luego vengan otros saiyayines a matarnos de nuevo!-.

Ace dijo algo estupido como es de costumbre -¡O son los hombre morsa!-.

Kaku se acerco a Ace y le dijo –Los hombres morsa son inofensivos-.

-Pero vienen en monociclos- explico Ace.

-¡Oh my God! Esto es terrible- grito Kaku sintiéndose sin esperanza.

Blueno se quedo confundido por la extraña forma de pensar de Ace y Kaku -¿Que tiene de diferente que vayan en monociclos? no los entiendo, me da igual de todos modos, pero ¡Nadie se mete con mis puertas!-.

Todos los PC9 se quedaron en silencio en posición defensiva esperando a que entrara el intruso, sus pasos se oían cada vez mas cerca, la tensión aumentaba conforme los pasos se oían mas cerca. Finalmente la resistente puerta del cuarto cayó al suelo en una gran explosión, dejando ver la sombra del desconocido.

-esta bien Franky inténtalo de nuevo – dijo Lucci fastidiado al pensar que tendría que echarlo de nuevo.

-¡Es un saiyayin se los dije!- dijo Kumadori señalando a la entrada.

-¡Es una morsa en un monociclo!- dijo Kaku totalmente asustado.

-No, ¡es una morsa en una motocicleta!- dijo Jyabura como siempre llevándole la contra a Kaku.

-Mmmmh mmmhh- intentaba decir Fukorou.

-Es un pervertido- dijo Kalifa señalándolo acusadoramente.

-¡Hijo Mio! ¿Por que? ¡Por que!- lloraba Blueno por la muerte de una de sus puertas.

Ace al fin fue quien atino la respuesta sobre la identidad del intruso -¡Ah es el gemelo de Marco!-.

Marco todo empolvado dijo -Ace baka, ¿por que me dejaste afuera? un hombre en calzoncillos me confundió con un vagabundo y me quería obligar a que me uniera a su familia-.

-No trae sombrero, mátenlo- ordeno Lucci sin dudar ni un segundo.

Ace se interpuso entre Lucci y Marco –Alto, alto, es solo un vagabundo sin hogar que se parece mucho a mi amigo Marco-.

-Ace soy Marco-.

-Pobre vagabundo, el vivir en la calle te ha afectado mentalmente, te compadezco- dijo Ace sin prestarle atención.

-¡Ace soy Marco!-.

-Eres idéntico a el en serio, pero el se quedo esperando en la banqueta afuera- explico Ace pero luego reacciono – ¿de casualidad estabas sentado en una banqueta hace tres minutos?-.

Marco puso cara de incredulidad y dijo sarcástico –No, claro que no, solo estaba en un desierto coqueteando con una princesa-.

-¿En serio? Que envidia me das, bueno es mejor que vaya por mi amigo Marco antes de que enoje-.

-Ace cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir soy Marco "el fénix"-dijo harto el agente al ver que su compañero no lo reconocía.

-"El fénix" como no me lo dijiste antes Marco, en verdad creí que eras un vagabundo-.

Lucci se acerco a Ace -¿Ace quien es este hombre y por que no trae sombrero?-.

-El es mi camarada Marco, el trabaja a mi lado como superagente en servicio del gran jefe Barba blanca-.

-Marco, mi nombre es Rob Lucci y todos esos fenómenos que ves allí son mis compañeros PC9, me da flojera volver a presentarlos, pero imagínatelos como una bola de idiotas raros descerebrados-.

-Eso sonó muy duro- dijo Marco pero al ver a Blueno se convenció de las palabras de Lucci ya que este estaba cavando una tumba para su querida puerta –Descansa en paz, querida nunca te olvidare por que para mi cada una de las 275 puertas que hay en este lugar son especiales-.

Marco tose y le dice a Rob –Mi despistado compañero probablemente no te ha explicado a que vinimos, así que te lo diré; necesitamos que nos ayudes a localizar a un hombre llamado Marshall D. Teach alias Blackbeard-.

-Prr Lucci ¿vas a ayudar a estos tipo?- pregunta el mas normal de todos los PC9 es decir la paloma parlante Hattori (es verdad, ¡los otros están muy locos!)

-Si, Hattori-.

Marco sintiéndose agradecido dijo -Apenas nos conoces y nos darás la mano, es muy bondadoso de tu parte-.

.

-No tan rápido, les ayudaremos con dos condiciones-.

-Lo que sea- contesto Ace sin pensar.

-Ace todavía no sabemos que nos va pedir, no nos comprometas-.

-Ok, primera condición: agente Marco, tendrás que usar un sombrero todo el tiempo mientras trabajes con los PC9, esa es una regla de oro- contesto el líder que esta obsesionado con los sombreros.

-Es algo accesible-.

Rob Lucci salio del cuarto y regreso medio minuto después con un sombrero de mariachi extragrande -Ponte este, es el único que queda-.

-¡No me voy a poner eso!-se nego rotundamenteMarco.

-Si no te lo pones, no habrá ayuda- le dice el líder acercando el enorme sombrero a el agente.

Marco lo toma de las manos de Lucci y se lo puso en su cabeza refunfuñando.

-Que bueno que siempre traigo mi sombrero vaquero-suspira Ace al darse cuenta de lo raro que se ve Marco con el enorme sombrero.

El nuevo agente mariachi pregunta -¿Cual es la otra condición?-.

Rob Lucci cierra los ojos y dice con mucha seriedad –Necesitamos que nos hagan un favor, necesitamos que destruyan a el peor enemigo que puede haber, el único enemigo que puede humillar a todo lo que se conoce como ser vivo. Superagentes Ace y Marco les ofrecemos nuestra ayuda profesional a cambio de que acaben con el imperio 4Kidz-.

-¡Qué!- exclaman Ace y Marco.

Hattori finaliza –No será fácil, pero es la única manera…-

_Continuara…_

y aqui termina el cap, espero les haya gustado y como siempre espero sus hermosos reviews que son mi inspiracion, hasta el proximo cap, sayyo_._


	3. El imperio 4kidz

**Superagentes Ace y Marco: El imperio 4kidz**

Ace y Marco estaban de pie, esperando a que los PC9 finalizaran sus asuntos antes de ir a destruir el imperio 4kidz.

Blueno aun estaba de rodillas abrazando su fallecida puerta-Fuiste una gran puerta, pero te daré un funeral digno de tu grandeza-

Rob Lucci le dijo –Otra vez con eso, que sea rápido entonces-

Al grandote no le gusto la idea, pero cuando vio la seria cara de Rob Lucci, decidió obedecer –esta bien, la sepultare, pero antes hagamos la ceremonia-

-Recuerdo la ceremonia de cuando murió tu ultima puerta y ¿sabes que? ¡No me quiero vestir de puerta de nuevo!-

-Se llamaba Billy- dijo Blueno aun recordando con melancolía aquella puerta, pero el sabia que no era tiempo para recuerdos, era necesario darle su despedida a su puerta recién destruida. Tomo una pala y salio del cuarto

Mientras Blueno sepultaba la puerta Rob se puso a verificar que los otros PC9 estuvieran listos

-Espera Rob aun no acabo de enviarle virus a Kaku- le dijo Jyabura desde su PC

-Ya casi término de enviarle mi foto de Edward matando a Jacob- dijo Kaku

El autoproclamado "lobo" escucho las palabras de Kaku y se enfureció -Jacob es un hombre lobo y no hay manera de que Edward lo mate-

-Ya veras- contesto Kaku, listo para iniciar otra pelea

-_"¿Por que no pueden estar en paz?"-_pensó el líder, entonces dirigió su mirada adonde estaban Kumadori y Fukorou en una computadora pasando archivos a un celular vía USB –Hey apúrense- ordeno

-Yoyoi, en un largo viaje, uno debe de estar preparado con todas los víveres necesarios para sobrevivir así que estoy pasando episodios de Full Metal Alchemist a mi celular para sobrevivir- contesto el otaku.

-Ya ha visto doce veces ese anime chapapa- añadió Fukorou

Rob Lucci se canso de la demora -Otaku, el viaje va a ser de solo dos horas, no exageres-

Cuando a Rob Lucci se le acababa la paciencia alguien dijo unas palabras magicas

–Rob ya estoy lista para el viaje-

Rob volteo a ver a Kalifa con el semblante lleno de satisfacción -Kalifa eres la única persona responsable en este grupo, hasta debería de darte una recompensa- dijo con alegría Lucci

-Me quieres acosar sexualmente- le dijo la secretaria

-¿En que estas pensando Kalifa?- pregunto Hattori

El resto de lo PC9 se formaron atrás de Rob Lucci y saludaron militarmente -¡PC9 reportándose listos para la misión!-

-Muy bien vámonos- ordeno Rob

Blueno interrumpió –Rob, tengo un problema, alguien enterró una puerta antes que yo- y es que al cuernudo se le ocurrió cavar en el piso del establecimiento, en vez de sepultar la puerta en las afueras del local y en donde cavo resulto que había una puerta en posición horizontal

-Eso no es una puerta, es una compuerta secreta- dijo el líder acercándose junto con su paloma a esa puerta

Hattori bajo de los hombros de Lucci e inspecciono la puerta –prr, esta puerta nunca la construimos y mira que si la abrimos hay un túnel secreto-

Marco con todo y sombrero mariachi se acerco a Lucci -¿sucede algo Rob?-

-Esto es malo, alguien creo este túnel para entrar a nuestras instalaciones sin permiso- dijo con seriedad el del sombrero de copa

Kaku se puso a inspeccionar el túnel –Lucci ¿Y si este túnel fue construido por Spandam?-

Ace bostezo y dijo quejándose –hey, hey, hey cuando vamos a ir tras 4Kidz, ya me quiero ir-

Marco por su parte se intereso en la platica -¿Spandam? Me suena el nombre-

Jyabura bajo la vista al suelo -El fue nuestro viejo líder, pero nos robo información valiosa y escapo, no sabemos su paradero-

Rob se trono los dedos de la mano y dijo -Es muy importante que investiguemos este túnel cuanto antes, así que nos quedaremos Kalifa y yo-

-¡Claro que no! Quieres abusar sexualmente de mi, pervertido- dijo la secretaria

-Kalifa, sigues con eso. Se quedara Kumadori pues-

-Yoyoi y mientras investigamos podremos debatir sobre quien se quedara con Naruto, Sakura, Hinata o Sasuke, en mi opinión Sasuke es el ideal, lo supe desde que se besaron por accidente ¡Arriba el Yaoi Yoyoi!-

La imagen de Sasuke y Naruto besándose le causo nauseas a Rob -Bleh, no quiero hablar de Yaoi, mejor se quedara Fukoruou, ups esta muy gordo y no cabe, ¿Blueno? Esta muy loco, Ugh ¿Kaku? ¿Jyabura? ¡Todos son unos fenómenos! Nos quedaremos Hattori y yo-

Marco dijo –será una gran baja no tenerlo a nuestro lado, líder Lucci-

-No te preocupes yo estoy aquí- dijo Ace sintiéndose con liderazgo, a Marco solo le dio un tic en el ojo

Rob saco su caja de herramientas y empezó a bajar las escaleras no sin antes decirle a los agente uno y dos -No se preocupen, me comunicare con ustedes por radio, además todos mis colegas los asistirán-

Todos los PC9, se quedaron de pie sin moverse hasta que Rob Lucci les grito –Vamos que esperan ¡suban al auto!-

-¡Síganme!- señalaron Kaku y Jyabura como si fueran los jefes, Ace, Marco y los PC9 los siguieron por un largo pasillo, hasta que llegaron a una puerta con un letro que tenia escrito "garage". Cuando entraron al garaje Marco y Ace se quedaron impresionados al ver el automóvil de los PC9; un BMW ultimo modelo, con múltiples mejoras entre ellas los clásicos propulsores y armas que suelen traer los autos de agentes especiales.

-Ouch, Whitebeard debería de darnos uno de esos- dijo Ace babeando al ver semejante coche frente a sus ojos

Marco le dijo a Ace -Deberías de conformarte con servirle de buena gana, Whitebeard es un gran hombre-

Ace contesto sarcásticamente -Si claro, cualquiera se da cuenta de que mide cinco metros-

-No se emocionen ese es el auto personal de Rob Lucci, nosotros iremos en esa troca- dijo Blueno señalando una troca ultimo modelo, pero lamentablemente estaba en muy mal estado, estaba mal pintada y tenia en el espejo estampas de muchos animes que le puso Kumadori, además tenia muchas marcas y cicatrices Esta troca definitivamente había pasado por muchas aventuras.

Kumadori, Blueno y Fukorou siendo los mas masivos se subieron a la parte de atrás de la pick up –Bien chicos, ahora Ace y Marco irán enfrente por ser miembros vitales en la misión- dijo el de la nariz larga

Kalifa fue la primera en subirse a la parte de enfrente -Yo también iré enfrente, una dama decente como yo no puede ir atrás ya que el mundo esta lleno de pervertidos-

-Yo conduzco- dijo Jyabura

-Yo conduzco por que soy el mas fuerte después de Lucci- dijo Kaku enojado

Los dos rivales se subieron al asiento de conductor y empezaron a forcejear. Los agentes de Whitebeard subieron al asiento de copiloto, por tanto enfrente quedaron cinco personas amontonados y atrás solo tres.

-Si alguien me toca esta muerto- amenazó Kalifa sacando un aparato de toques eléctricos. Esto provoco que Ace y Marco se hicieran más a la derecha y Kaku y Jyabura a si izquierda, así Kalifa quedo con un buen espacio y los otros pobres mas amontonados. Entre Kaku y Jyabura encendieron la camioneta y salieron del garaje entrando a la calle, después de unos minutos entraron a una avenida principal, obviamente al ser dos conductores en un mismo vehiculo, iban conduciendo espantoso.

-Si me hubieras dejado manejar todo seria mejor- dijo Kaku controlando solo el volante pero no los pedales

Jyabura siendo el encargado del freno y el acelerador freno derrepente. Kaku se asusto y pregunto – ¿Por que hiciste eso?-

Jyabura estaba muy asustado y dijo tartamudeante señalando al la derecha hacia la banqueta –E-ese es un va-va-va-va-va-

Kaku le dio un zape en la cabeza para que se destrabara –un vampiro, el enemigo natural de los hombres lobo, Auuuuuuuu- aulló Jyabura

A Ace le dio curiosidad y miro al hombre que estaba de pie en la banqueta –No es un vampiro ¡es Mihawk!- Ace bajo el vidrio de la puerta y sacando la cabeza saludo –Hola Hawky, como va la chamba-

Marco jalo a Ace hacia adentro -Ace no le hables el es un "Si se buscar"; nuestra competencia-

Jyabura se puso una mascara de lobo mal hecha y aúllo -Auuuuuuuuu Debo de atropellarlo-

-Basta contrólate no eres un hombre lobo. Déjame conducir- le dijo Kaku

Kalifa se harto de los dos conductores y les dio toques eléctricos, luego los agarro por la camisa uno en cada mano y los saco arrastrando por la puerta hacia la calle, entonces con fuerza sobre humana los aventó hacia atrás a ambos –Hay se los encargo- le dijo a los tres de atrás y volvió a la parte de enfrente, solo que esta vez se puso en el asiento de conductor –Asi esta mucho mejor, yo llegare mas pronto- los agentes solo movieron la cabeza asintiendo, estaban asustados.

Kalifa era mejor conductora, manejaba más rápido que los otros dos y no invadía carriles, pasaron un par de minutos y Rob Lucci llamo a Marco por la radio

-_"Lucci aquí, Marco contesta"_-

-Aquí estoy, Lucci que sucede-

-"_Marco ponte el sombrero mariachi, aunque no los acompañe debes de traerlo, le encargue a Fukorou de que se cerciorara de que lo traigas"_-

-Este bien ya me lo pongo- contesto marco poniéndose el enorme sombrero

-_Supongo que están por llegar a donde están los de 4kidz, de ser necesario les daré instrucciones por radio mas adelanta_-

-Este bien. Como ¿vas en tu inspección del túnel secreto?-

-_"Que bueno que me lo preguntas Marco, este túnel es mas largo de lo que creí, pero encontré algo en el suelo, es muy raro me refiero a una bolsa de comida para elefante"_-

Kalifa oyó la conversación y dijo –Esto es malo Lucci, ¿no crees que sea obra de Spandam?-

-_"Las pruebas señalan que si, ¡Que! ¡Tengo problemas, les llamo mas tarde!"_-

Lucci corto comunicación –Parece que Rob Lucci tiene compañía de elefantes furiosos- dijo Ace preocupado

Marco se quedo muy pensativo -¿Comida de elefante? No le encuentro el sentido-

-El sabrá cuidarse solo, no se preocupen por el, mas bien preocúpense por eso- dijo la conductora señalando un enorme edificio de cómo diez pisos, arriba tenia pintado con grandes letras la palabra "4Kidz".

Ace alzo la vista hacia arriba para ver bien el edificio-Con que eso es el imperio 4Kidz. Esperaba ver un gran reinado gobernado por los hombres de negro con los teletubbies como sus lacayos-

Kalifa conducio el vehiculo hacia la entrada y lo estaciono cerca de la entrada – ¡Bajen todos!-

Los PC9 y los agentes bajaron de la pick up y quedaron frente a la puerta de entrada

-Agente Marco llama a Lucci- ordeno Kalifa

Marco obedeció la orden de la jefa al mando –Lucci como va todo-

-_"mejor que nunca"_-

-¿No estabas en problemas?-

-_Nah, solo eran dos tipo que me atacaron en el túnel, pero no pudieron hacer nada frente a mis artes marciales y no me van a creer la información que obtuve de parte de ellos_-

Marco dijo –Adelante Rob-

-_"Ni yo lo puedo creer, pero Spandam ¡es el lider de 4Kidz!"_-

Ace le arrebato la radio a Marco y le dijo a Rob –¿Spandam? El hombre que les robo y traiciono, ¿te refieres a _ese_Spandam?-

-_Estas en lo correcto Ace_-

-Esto se pone interesante, no puedo esperar a…- antes de que Ace finalizara de hablar se oyó un disparo y el "puño de fuego" cayo al suelo

Un grito "¡Ace!" fue la última palabra que escucho el agente dos, antes de cerrar sus ojos.

_Continuara…_

¿Qué sucederá con Portgas d. Ace? ¿Qué planea hacer Spandam con 4kidz? ¿Qué habra al final del túnel misterioso? ¿Cuándo aparecerá el hermano menor de Ace; Luffy?

Manténganse en sintonía con esta estación, ups quiero decir, no se pierdan el capitulo 4 de Superagentes Ace y Marco.


	4. Infiltracion

¡Fue horrible! ¡Fue horrible! Más horrible que el Luffy de la imaginación de boa Hancock, hace algunos días mi computadora se descompuso espontáneamente y perdí todos mis documentos incluidos todos mis fics y avances que tenia. Tras formatear la computadora empecé de nuevo y al fin he escrito de nuevo lo que perdí, así que después de una larga espera aquí esta el episodio cuatro de superagentes, espero sea de su agrado

**Superagentes Ace y Marco: ****Infiltración**

En el piso mas alto del edificio un malvado hombre reía malvadamente acompañado de sus no tan malvados secuaces

-Vergüenza tras vergüenza y humillación tras humillación, toda mi vida ha estado llena de fracasos, pero ahora que 4kidz es mío nadie podrá detenerme y así al fin podré vengarme de los dos Rob-

-Excelente imaginación, jefe- contesto un dinosuario morado con manchas verde, conocido mundialmente por volver tontos a los niños, el internacionalmente famoso Barney

-No es imaginación se llaman Rob y Robin-

Un hombre gordo y alcohólico que de casualidad también se llamaba Barney contesto muy seguro de si mismo -Robin Williams y Robert Pattinson era de suponerse, eres un envidioso-

-Gahhh claro que no, usen la cabeza, me refiero a Rob Lucci y Nico Robin, es de lo mas obvio. Los voy a acabar-

-Pero como le vas a hacer con estos intrusos que tenemos- pregunto Barney el alcohólico

-Ahora que lo pienso que haces tú aquí, tú no perteneces a 4kidz- regaño Spandam

-Eh no lo se me emborrache tanto que no se ni quien soy- contesto el personaje de los Simpson

-Barney sácalo de aquí- ordeno Spandam al dinosaurio y luego añadió otra orden –y manda a los teletubbies a que acaben con las moscas que han venido a molestarme-

-¿Los teletubbies comen moscas?- pregunto el moradito con ojos de sorpresa

-Olvídalo lo haré yo- dijo para luego añadir -Con este imperio a mi mando habrá guerra cuando yo lo desee y paz cuando se me de la gana (inserte risa maniaca aquí)-

Al pie del edificio los PC9 estaban preocupados por el agente Ace quien yacía en el suelo.

-Hay algo muy raro en todo esto- dijo Marco retomando la tranquilidad que le caracteriza -Hey chico despierta, no serás la segunda persona que tenga que enterrar hoy- dijo Blueno inclinado frente a Ace

Kumadori se levanto y poniendo su mano sobre su pecho dijo con elegancia -Yoyoi a todo héroe le llega el momento de descansar en una fría tumba tras una vida llena de aventuras como a Seiya quien sucumbió frente a la enfermedad tras cientas de batallas-

-¡no digas eso chapapa!- regaño Fukorou

Jyabura volteando en distintas direcciones llego a una conclusión -este lugar esta lleno de francotiradores, de verdad están preparados-

Kaku se acerco a Ace y encontró junto a este una extraña bala –hey equipo miren esto, la bala de es de goma-

Kalifa se acerco a ver la bala – es cierto ¿pero entonces por que esta muerto?-

Marco dejo de pensar tanto y chasqueo los dedos como recordando algo, entonces se acerco a su compañero y le grito en el oído – ¡Ace alguien quiere comprar una de tus salchichas ultra especiales!-

El cuerpo de Ace empezó a temblar como si tuviera escalofríos y luego ¡volvió a la vida! –Nunca CREI que llegaría ese día- fueron sus primeras palabras, entonces vio a Marco, Kaku y Kalifa frente a el; los últimos dos con expresiones faciales de asombro, Ace estando aun algo confundido dijo con alegría –Ah princesa Vivi, que bueno que viniste a la cita, ¿um? ¡Que! No puede ser, me cambiaste por el medio hermano de Usopp y un mariachi feo-

Marco se acerco y le dijo a Ace –Tranquilo Ace, soy Marco, ya estas fuera del sueño, vuelve-

-Ah- Ace sacudió la cabeza y luego dijo –Hey Kalifa quieres una salchicha ultra especial es única en su clase-

-Que dices pedazo de pervertido, enfermo mental- contesto enfadada lista para darle una patada, Kaku tapo la boca de Ace para que no provocara mas a la enfadada mujer y Blueno se interpuso y sacando una puerta de la nada protegió al agente diciendo "Tekkai"

Marco ahora se puso de pie y explico -Cálmense todos, lo que pasa es que Ace es un narcoleptico y se queda dormido derepente, pero ahora hay que olvidar eso y ponernos a trabajar-

Todos los PC9 asintieron. Blueno se regreso a la camioneta y saco un enorme aparato de la parte trasera de esta, acto seguido regreso con los agentes y dijo con autoridad –Es el momento de hacer lo que yo se hacer-

Marco vio el gran aparato y dijo con sarcasmo -Déjenme adivinar, es algo que tiene que ver con puertas-

Kaku contesto con orgullo –Blueno es experto en puertas y además se encargara de que nadie aparte de nosotros entre adentro-

Blueno se planto frente a la puerta, se trono los nudillos y examino la puerta con detenimiento, entonces acerco sus manos a la maquina especial, la tomo con ambas manos y la acerco a la puerta, entonces algo lo hizo dudar y aventó la maquina hacia un lado y tackleo la puerta abriéndola con pura fuerza bruta. Todos los agentes y los PC9 cayeron al suelo de la sorpresa -¡Para que era pues la maquina!-

-Esto no es una maquina para abrir puertas, soy tan bueno que no necesitaría una, es una maquina de café, Um yuumy- el toro se saboreo y preparo una tasa de café

-¿no vas a hacer nada?- pregunto algo molesto el agente Ace por la actitud relajada del agente

-Claro que si, voy a admirar la belleza de esta puerta- se excuso el grande mientras abrazaba la puerta

-Yo tampoco voy a entrar- dijo Kalifa acercándose a la pick up

-pero ¿por que?- pregunto un Kaku muy confundido

-Ahí adentro hay escaleras y no quiero que ninguno de ustedes pervertidos me vaya a ver mis panties- dijo muy acusadora la mujer del equipo

-Yoyoi, ninguno de nosotros había pensado en esa idea, al menos a mi no me interesa eso, soy feliz con mi Hentai y Yaoi-

-Eso te pasa por usar minifalda- le dijo Ace

-Ace esta en lo cierto- dijo Paulie quien salio de una alcantarilla localizada muy cerca de Kalifa

-¡Por que traes un celular pues, pervertido!- grito Kalifa

Paulie se puso rojo -Bueno, yo, no es que quisiera tomarte fotos o algo así, ups ya la cage-

El pobre Paulie empezó a sufrir una golpiza, a lo cual el agente Marco suspiro y le dijo a Ace –Será mejor que entremos ya… ¿Ace?- el agente volteo y se dio cuenta de que tanto Ace como los PC9 ya habían entrado al edificio –tenia que amar la aventura tanto como su hermano- entonces se despidió brevemente de Kalifa y Blueno y entro al establecimiento.

El entrar había un pequeño cuarto de recepción parecido al de los PC9, pero no había ninguna recepcionista, además lo raro es que solo había una puerta para seguir adelante, ya que no había elevadores ni escaleras. Marco entro a la puerta viendo que no tenia otra opción y vaya sorpresa que se llevo cuando abrió la puerta; un enorme paraje verde cubierto de flores, colinas con árboles, pero mas extraño un sol con cara de bebe en el cielo, así es todo parecía como si fuera otra dimensión. El agente uno sacudió la cabeza en confusión y dio sus primeros pasos, poco a poco se sintió mas seguro y subió una colina y empezó a oír ruidos extraños desde abajo, cuando volteo hacia abajo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo; los PC9 y Ace estaban teniendo un día de campo junto a cuatro extraños seres de colores, todos parecían divertirse, Ace se percato de la presencia de su amigo y le grito –Marco, acá hay mucha comida ven a disfrutar-

-Ace que es todo esto- respondió el moreno

Un sujeto apareció atrás de Marco y respondió por Ace –Es una ilusión, todos menos tu y yo han caído en la trampa chapapa-

-Fukorou veo que tu su pensaste antes de actuar-

-Somos los únicos de mente fuerte aquí chapapa-

Ace grito desde abajo –Marco tienen empanadas de pollo, ven antes de que se acaben-

Fukorou contesto con confianza –Desiste agente Portgaz, el no caerá como tu ¿no es así Marco?-

-¡Estas empanadas están deliciosas!- exclamo Marco desde debajo de la colina acompañando a los engañados

-¡Chapapa! Bola de tontos los sacare de ese trance aunque lo haga a golpes- grito con enfado el regordete, quien bajo la colina a toda velocidad, sin embargo en cuanto llego se encontró rodeado de los seres de colores, comúnmente conocidos como los teletubbbies.

-"_Chapapa ahora que debo hacer"_- pensó Fukorou preparándose para luchar

_Mientras tanto en otro lugar_

Los mugiwara se encontraban comiendo en el restaurante de Baratie, pero el capitán o líder no se veía muy bien, de hecho tenía una expresión consternada

-_Y por eso nacen los bebes, espero que hayas entendido bien todo Luffy_- terminaba de explicar Nami, Luffy estaba inmóvil con el sombrero de paja cubriéndole la vista

-_Oi Nami, creo que esa información fue demasiado para el- _dijo Usopp con preocupación

-¡_Vamos Usopp! El tiene 17 años, es tiempo de que lo aprendiera_- dijo Nami con dureza

-_Nami-san es tan hermosa cuando explica sobre sexualidad_- dijo Sanji entrando en su ero-cook mode…cinco minutos después su cabeza estaba incrustada en el suelo

-¿_Alguien mas quiere añadir algo?_- pregunto Nami, todos se quedaron serios ya que no querían quedar como Sanji

Zoro se levanto de su lugar bostezando -_Bueno vámonos ya, tenemos que buscar a Franky que ya se nos perdió_-

-_Pero…Luffy_- dijo Chopper con preocupación

-¿_Luffy estas bien?_- pregunto Usopp al ver la sombría expresión del capitán

Luffy al fin alzo la vista y grito entre sollozos y lagrimas – ¡_Waaaah, primero me dicen que los hombres cabra no son reales y ahora Nami me esta diciendo que el héroe de mi infancia "la gaviota que trae a los bebes" no existe! ¡Este es el peor día de mi vida!_- acabando de decir las palabras, salio corriendo del lugar, entonces piso una banana y cayo al agua

-_Yohohoho si fue demasiado para el_- rió Brook muy relajado tomando te

Sanji recupero su postura, prendió un cigarrillo y dijo con estilo -_Tanto que se le haya olvidado que este es un restaurante flotante_-

Zoro puso su espadas en el suelo –_Viendo que ustedes están muy relajados iré a rescatar a el capitán, antes de que se ahogue-_

Zoro empezó a caminar hacia la salida, cuando oyó la voz de Robin decir _–Que sensible es Luffy, eso no fue nada, yo podría decirles un secreto mío que los espantaría tanto a todos ustedes que hasta el mas fuerte aquí mojarían sus pantalones—_

Roronoa regreso a su lugar –_Luffy puede esperar_- dijo con insensibilidad entonces rió –_Jaja y que es tan espeluznante que me haría mojar mis pantalones ¿eh mujer?_-

-_Bueno ustedes lo pidieron_- dijo Robin con seriedad, entonces su expresión se puso aun mas sombría que la de Luffy hasta el grado de ser aterradora, entonces dijo con lentitud –_Yo soy el diablo_-

Zoro sintió un temblor y luego un fuerte golpe, abrió los ojos y pudo darse cuenta de que estaba en otro lugar, todo había sido un sueño, aun así Zoro se asusto al ver quien estaba frente a el; Nico Robin

-¿Por que tan asustado señor espadachín?-

Zoro aun estando algo atarantado grito -¡No es cierto, mientes! ¡Y no moje los pantalones!-

-Tehehe- rió Robin entretenida

-¡En serio no moje los pantalones!- exclamo mas fuerte el peliverde. Desde afuera se oyeron las risas de Luffy, Usopp, Nami, Chopper y en especial Sanji

_Ups, me equivoque ahora si, mientras tanto_ _en otro lugar_

-El sándwich estuvo delicioso- dijo Lucci sobandose el estomago

-Prrr levántate holgazán, hay que trabajar- dijo Hattori sonando como un regaño

-Bueno caminemos mas pues, estar aquí sin hacer nada es perder el tiempo, tanto como seria el saber que sueña Roronoa Zoro mientras duerme- dijo Rob Lucci ejemplificando con lo que nos acabamos de enterar

-Seria mejor que llamaras a los agentes, de seguro ya entraron al edificio Prr-

-Estas en lo cierto Hattori, marcare cuanto antes-

Rob tomo la radio y llamo –Aquí Rob Lucci, ¿como van las cosas?-

-_Ahora resulta que hasta me quieres acosar por teléfono_- contesto una voz femenina

-Kalifa-

-_Si soy yo, que es lo que quieres_-

-Necesito hablar con el agente Marco-

-_No esta disponible_-

-¡Que! ¡El no esta contigo!-

-_Claro que yo no entre ahí dentro, hoy voy a ir a una convención feminista_-

-Rayos Kalifa, como pudiste hacernos esto, los PC9 sin ti son como… ¡gallinas sin cabeza!-

-_Sigues con tus comparaciones raras Rob. Esta bien echare un vistazo pero solo lo Hare una vez_-

-Muy bien, y asegúrate de darle la radio a un agente, nos vemos-

Kalifa no se despidió, colgó el teléfono enfadada –esos bakas mas les vale que no se hayan metido en problemas-

-¿De verdad vas a entrar?- pregunto Blueno, mientras desmantelaba la puerta para conservarla en su colección

-Volveré rápido- dijo Kalifa con gran seguridad

_Dentro de la casa de los teletubbies_

El picnic había terminado y ahora fiesta se traslado adentro de la casa de los teletubbies, todos estaban felices, lanzando espuma y confeti, jugando Twister y golpeando una piñata

-¡Ouch, eso duele!- grito la piñata al ser golpeada por Kaku ¿Qué? ¿La piñata grito? Claro que si, por que la piñata era Fukorou

-Es mi turno, yo quiero pegarle- se quejo Ace cuando vio que Jyabura se vendo los ojos y recogió un mazo del suelo

-Jeje, con este mazo yo romperé la piñata- río Jyabura

-No es justo- se quejo Ace sabiendo que no tendría oportunidad

-Chapapa, regresen a la realidad, yo no soy una piñata- exclamo en su desesperación Fukorou, mientras los teletubbies tenían una malvada sonrisa.

_En la cima del edificio_

-Barney- llamo Spandam presionando un botón, segundos después entro el dinosaurio púrpura al cuarto

-Si jefe-

-Necesito que mandes a Naruto, Ichigo, Natsu y a los demas al piso dos, no quiero sorpresas con esos PC9- ordeno el enmascarado

-Fufu, como usted diga-

Spandam se tomo la barbilla y empezó a pensar –"_No me puedo confiar, esos PC9 son unos ingenuos, pero cuando se ponen las pilas y logran trabajar en equipo son formidables, además están acompañados de agentes especiales"_-

El teléfono personal de Spandam sonó sacando a este de sus pensamientos, este contesto el teléfono furioso

-¡Quien llama, espero que sea algo importante!-

Una voz grave hablo por el teléfono -_Claro que es importante Spandam, permíteme presentarme me llamo Marshall D. Teach y tengo una propuesta para ti_-

_Continuara…_

¿Podra Kalifa vencer a los teletubbies y salvar a sus colaboradores? ¿Golpeara Jyabura a Fukorou con un mazo? ¿Qué sucede con Naruto, Ichigo y los otros personajes de anime? ¿Cuál es la propuesta de Marshall D. Teach?

El 99 % de estas preguntas se responderán en el siguiente capitulo de "superagentes Ace y Marco". Nuevamente agradezco sus reviews y ahora que estoy de vacaciones me esforzare por actualizar lo mas que pueda, por que si algo me molesta es el no actualizar seguido mis fics. Hasta la proxima y…

-¡_Los hombres cabra existen, tan ciertamente como los monos con capa son superhéroes!_-

Bueno ya oyeron a Luffy, me despido antes de que mis personajes se salgan de control. Bye


	5. Los cinco caballeros

Aquí esta el ultimo capitulo del año, espero que les divierta

**Superagentes Ace y Marco: ****"Los cinco zoo-caballeros de la orden de la alianza White-Lucci"**

_-¡Quien llama, espero que sea algo importante!-_

_Una voz grave hablo por el teléfono -Claro que es importante Spandam, permíteme presentarme me llamo Marshall D. Teach y tengo una propuesta para ti-_

Spandam estaba con cara de bobo (bueno de hecho siempre lo esta) sin entender con quien se estaba comunicando -¿Marshall D. Teach? No te conozco-

-_Era de suponerse, todos me conocen por mi apodo Blackbeard_-

-¡Blackbeard! Hombre sales mucho en las noticias, la otra vez vi que subiste veinte lugares en la lista de los hombres mas ricos del mundo-

-_Hasta que me reconoces, Zehahaha_-

Spandam empezó a hablar en un tono mas amable -Viendo que eres muy importante si escuchare tu propuesta, claro si hay dinero o prestigio en juego jeje-

-_Se que esas dos cosas son lo que mas quieres y por eso tenemos que hablar sobre mi proyecto, el proyecto mas ambicioso que a alguien se le ha ocurrido; el plan ojo de luna, ups me equivoque ese es el plan de un amigo mío. Ahem lo único que te tengo que decir es que si te conviertes en mi socio recibirás grandes beneficios y un gran puesto en mi gobierno-_

_-_Con que gobierno, me parece interesante. Pero necesito más información Blackbeard, hay muchas cosas que no entiendo_-_

_-Mira no me puedo arriesgar a decirte todo por teléfono, es demasiado peligroso, tampoco te lo puedo mandar por email, la única manera es mandando uno de mis subordinados para que te haga llevar la información-_

-¿Y como le encuentro?-

-_Mañana a las doce del día, en la carpintería "Galley La Company" va estar un hombre de aspecto pálido con un sombrero de copa, se llama Laffite, solo tu conoces su nombre, así que con solo llamarlo por su nombre el te identificara y te entregara la carta con la información sobre mi plan y las instrucciones sobre que hacer en caso de que aceptes unirte_-

-Entiendo, no puedo esperar a saber de que se trata todo-

-_Se que vas a aceptar, los beneficios son demasiados, solo necesito la ayuda de tu 4kidz Zehahaha, ya voy a colgar, después me comunicare contigo_-

Spandam colgó y luego sonrío lleno de satisfacción –Barney, mañana será un gran día para nosotros-

Barney rió y pregunto emocionado -Jojojo ¿eso significa que me vas a traer mas niños para lavarles el cerebro?-

Spandam se enfureció –Grrr, no se por que te tengo como compañía, dinosaurio torpe-

_En el primero piso_

Kalifa ya había llegado a la casa de los teletubbies y estaba confundida al ver a sus colaboradores en una fiesta con estos seres -¡Que diablos están haciendo!-

-Estamos en una fiesta, que bueno que viniste Kalifa- contesto Kaku

Kumadori estaba muy feliz sosteniendo muchos volúmenes de manga entre sus brazos -Yoyoi y mis amigos de colores me regalaron todos los volúmenes de Inuyasha-

-¿Fiesta? Esto no es una fiesta, tan solo miren lo que hacen, están usando a Fukorou de piñata-

-Eso no es Fukorou, es una piñata con forma de Fukorou- contesto con seguridad Jyabura aun con el mazo en su mano

Kalifa se acomodo los lentes y explico sintiéndose algo desesperada -Usen la cabeza, miren este lugar, esto debería de ser un edificio, no un paraíso para niños de cuatro años ¿Acaso se les hace lógico que exista un lugar así?-

Jyabura fue el primero en contestar -Bueno en una historia de licántropos que leí hace años, existía un mundo mágico en el que…-

-Cállate- dijo Kalifa

-Jyabura tiene razón, este mundo puede ser real, Además no ha pasado nada malo- respondió ahora Kaku

-Cállate- volvió a gritar Kalifa

Fukorou decidió intervenir y suplico -Kalifa sálvame-

-¡Cállate!- grito Kalifa más molesta que nunca

-¿Me pregunto si Luffy tendrá novia?- pregunto Ace algo pensativo

-¡Cállate Ace!- Ahora gritaron todos

Fukorou no dejo pasar mas tiempo y le dijo a Kalifa -Chapapa, tranquilízate y escúchame bien, todos están bajo una especie de hechizo y por eso actúan así-

Antes de que Kalifa contestara, Luffy entro por la puerta y por mas extraño que pareciera estaba abrazado con Nami, quien estaba muy sonriente. Entonces Luffy saludo a su hermano –Hola Ace, quiero decirte algo importante; Nami y yo hemos decidido unirnos en sagrado matrimonio-

-¡Genial!- exclamo Ace

Kalifa se acomodo de nuevo los lentes y cerrando los ojos explico -Con que de eso se trata, escúchenme esto no es una fiesta ni siquiera es real, mira Marco no traes puesto el sombrero de mariachi, Ace acaba de suceder que de la nada entra Luffy a este lugar, Kaku y Jyabura mírense nadamas parecen ser los mejores amigos y a ti Kumadori te acaban de regalar toda la colección de uno de los manga mas largos de la historia ¡Todo es una ilusión, por eso todo es color de rosa!-

-De hecho este cuarto no es rosa, es azul- contesto Marco tomando cerveza, que resulto ser leche de cabra –Que es esto-

Ace se levanto algo exaltado -Me estas diciendo que Luffy no vino a visitarme, ¡pero si lo estoy viendo frente a mi!-

-Yoyoi entonces estamos en un genjutsu- Kumadori ahora puso las manos formando un sello y empezó a decir repetitivamente –Liberar, liberar, liberar, liberar, liberar, liberar-

Kalifa se trono los nudillos –Liberarlos, eso es lo que les voy a hacer-

Dos minutos después, los PC9 y los agentes yacían en el suelo por la golpiza que les acababa de propinar Kalifa quien se sacudía las manos –Um, el lugar sigue siendo psicodélico, eso significa que los debo de derrotar a ustedes- le dijo a los teletubbies quienes estaban temblando de miedo después de haber visto "el show".

En un minuto la mujer acabo con los teletubbies quienes no pudieron hacer nada frente a su ira y finalmente la ilusión se disipo revelando que su teoría era cierta, ahora todos estaban en un cuarto común y corriente

-Kalifa nos has salvado. Estamos agradecidos- dijo Marco recuperando la compostura al igual que el resto del equipo

-No puedo creer lo que estábamos haciendo, pobre Fukorou- lamento Ace

Kaku se percato de que el regordete no se encofraba con ellos –Ay, no veo a Fukorou por ninguna parte-

Los PC9 empezaron a buscarlo por todas partes, incluso a Jyabura se le ocurrió buscarlo por Internet –De seguro esta en el Messenger, lo encontrare con mi Blackberry- presumió el autoproclamado hombre lobo sacando su aparato

Los oídos de Ace y Marco se movieron y se le echaron encima a Jyabura gritando –¿Blackbeard? ¡¿Donde?!-

-Miren lo que han hecho ya destruyeron mi Blackberry- se quejo Jyabura al ver lo que los agentes habían provocado

En ese momento se oyó una voz procedente de unos altavoces –_Mwahaha perdedores, su amigo no esta ni en este cuarto, mucho menos en Internet_-

-¿Quién habla?- pregunto Kalifa

-_Soy el presidente de 4kidz, el grandioso Spandam y yo tengo capturado a su amigo, en un momento de distracción por parte de todos ustedes mande a mis secuaces a que lo capturaran y lo trajeran hasta el piso mas alto oigan su voz_-

Por el mismo altavoz se oyeron los gritos de Fukorou – ¡_Ayúdenme, me tiene encerrado con un dinosaurio lunático Chapapaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_-

Jyabura dijo con tristeza -Deben de estar torturándolo, hasta se esta volviendo loco. Claro que Barney no existe-

Kaku se molesto por el comentario de su rival -¡Barney si existe!-

Jyabura se tiro al suelo y empezó a reír descontroladamente, hasta que Kalifa lo callo con una patada en la mera cara y lo hizo decir -perdón-

Spandama volvió a hablar por su radio -_Si quieren a su amigo tienen dos opciones, una es derrotar a mis secuaces, lo cual dudo que puedan lograr y la otra opción es que me traigan a Franky vivo_-

-Vamos por Franky- dijo Kaku como si nada, caminando felizmente hacia la salida

Ace lo detuvo y dijo con seriedad -Espera PC9, esa opción me da mala espina-

Marco estuvo de acuerdo -Mi compañero tiene razón, puede que si salimos de este lugar no podamos volver a entrar después-

-Somos seis y además Kalifa es muy fuerte, claro que podemos vencer a tus secuaces Spandam- dijo Ace con determinación

-Hasta que te tomas esto en serio Ace, me sorprendes- felicito Marco

Entonces Ace grito furioso –¡Pagaras por haberme engañado, al fin estaba tan feliz de que Luffy tuviera una prometida y lo arruinaste Spandam!-

Marco cayó al suelo y dijo decepcionado –Con que solo se trataba de eso-

-_Bakas, han elegido lo mas difícil, pasen al segundo piso y enfrenten a mis soldados elite ninja_- dijo el presidente en un tono despectivo

Kumadori se emociono -Yoyoi, si son ninjas luchar con doble esfuerzo-

Spandam volvió a hablar por el altavoz –_Hay un error aquí, el segundo piso esta en mantenimiento, así que suban hasta el tercer piso… ¿ah? ¿Estas seguro Barney? Mas bien será el cuarto piso por que en el tercero hay un borracho causando estragos_-

-Spandam eres un idiota- dijo Ace

_-¡Portgaz D. Ace, lamentaras haber dicho eso, colgare tu trasero como trofeo en la pared junto con el de Franky cuando termine__ todo esto!_- amenazo Spandam y entonces apago el altavoz

Ace saco la lengua y exclamo -Haz tu mejor intento Baaaaaaaka-

Kalifa se acerco a Marco y le entrego la radio –Bueno, ustedes continuaran sin mi-

-Ese Marco, haciéndole competencia a Lucci- molesto Kaku, pero Marco lo ignoro

-Eso significa que no nos va a acompañar más- lamento el agente uno

-Asi es joven Marco, tengo asuntos pendientes allá afuera, mantente en comunicación con Lucci y sabes, creo que de todos los hombres de aquí tú eres el mas decente-

Los PC9 y Ace hicieron ese ruido de ambulancia y este último dijo -Marco rompecorazones-

-¡Bola de ignorantes!- regaño Kalifa y entonces salio del lugar con pasos decididos

Kaku le dio unos codazos a Marco -Creo que le gustas-

Marco reacciono diciendo – ¡Ya basta! prosigamos antes de que le suceda algo a Fukorou-

-Yoyoi y esta vez no hay que distraernos en genjutsus- dijo Kumadori sacando unos lentes anti ilusiones que compro en una convención de anime

Los cinco miembros del equipo se acercaron y pusieron sus manos unos sobre otros, entonces levantándolas todos a la vez gritaron -Yosh, manos a la obra- entonces subieron por las escaleras y como era de esperarse, solo era un cuarto común con un letrero que decía "en mantenimiento" y con unas letras mas pequeñas abajo que decían "por culpa de Barney".

Todos los miembros del equipo subieron excepto uno que se quedo muy pensativo

-¿Qué pasa Kumadori?- le pregunto Ace

-Es que sucede que me acabo de percatar de algo importantisisisimo-

Todos los agentes se quedaron en expectativa a la espera de lo peor, mientras el otaku pensaba. Hasta que finalmente dijo –lo tengo, nos llamaremos los cinco vengadores kamikazes-

-¿Que?- preguntaron todos con asombro

-Yoyoi, lo que trato de decir es que necesitamos un mote, ya que somos un equipo-

Marco jalo a Kumadori por el traje y lo arrastro a las escaleras -No hay tiempo. Síganme todos-

-¿Quién te dijo que eres el jefe? No nos puedes ordenar así- pregunto Kaku desafiante

Ace levanto la mano -Llamémonos los "blazing hiken's"-

Jyabura se negó -Nop, nombres en ingles no-

-Por el bigote blanco de Whitebeard, ¿ahora que hacemos?- pregunto Marco al ver el altercado entre los miembros del equipo

_Piso 4_

Cuatro ninjas elite vestidos de negro estaban a la espera de sus contrincantes, cuando uno de ellos dijo

-Este traje no me gusta, no se pueden ver mis intimidantes partes automail- dijo el de menor estatura

-Ya no empieces enano, serás mas intimidante vestido de Ninja elite negro, ¡de veras!- dijo el que parecía ser el líder ya que estaba enfrente de los demás

-¡Enano!- exclamo el Ninja y luego grito mientras destruia su traje Ninja –Tu solo eres un centímetro mas alto que yo-

-No Edward ¿por que lo destruiste?- preguntó el líder lamentando

-Da igual no me gustaba- contesto el alquimista Edward Elric

El líder se quito su mascara ninja revelando que tenia cabello rubio y ojos azules entonces se puso cara a cara con Edward -A con que si, pues vas a tenerlo que pagar, para obtener algo tienes que dar otra cosa de igual valor ¿no es así?-

Otro de los ninjas al fin se interpuso entre los dos y dijo –Naruto, Naruto, Naruto todo esto ocurrió por que tu te sentías el jefe y como eres un Ninja por eso nos obligaste a vestirnos de ninjas-

-Estoy en mi derecho, dattebayo, mi anime es el mas popular y el tuyo apenas acaba de comenzar Natsu- dijo Naruto Uzumaki

-No me provoques- reto Luffy, perdon Natsu quitándose su mascara Ninja y preparándose para luchar

-No te metas Natsu, esto es entre Naruto y yo- le dijo Edward

-Voy a hacer lo que quiera-

Edward señalo hacia una esquina del cuarto y exclamo -¡Mira un camión!-

-Ugh, me siento mal- se quejo Natsu sufriendo síntomas exagerados de cinetosis (trastorno provocado por viajar)

Edward aprovecho y tiro a Naruto al suelo y así ambos empezaron a forcejear

El ultimo ninja al fin decidió hablar diciendo –Todos son unos inmaduros-

Natsu se recupero y vio la riña que se estaba armando –hey no es justo yo también quiero pelear, tu también éntrale Ichigo-

-Nuestra mision es detener a los invasores, concéntrate Natsu- contesto ese cuarto Ninja; Ichigo Kurosaki de Bleach

Demasiado tarde ya que Natsu lo jalo y lo obligo a entrar a la pelea, una gran nube de polvo se empezó a levantar por el cuarto.

_Piso 3_

-"Los cinco zoo-caballeros de la orden de la alianza White-Lucci", en ese nombre quedamos pues- dijo Marco cuando al fin todos se pusieron de acuerdo ante la insistencia de Kumadori.

-Es un nombre largo, pero es el único nombre en el que todos concordamos- asintió Kaku

En ese momento un caballero medieval se les acerco a los agentes, este blandia una larga lanza y portaba un escudo con un emblema que decia "WB-RL alianza" y que tenia una imagen de Lucci y Whitebeard sonriendo y además iba montado en un caballo blanco -Yoyoi, esperad mis fieles caballeros, si acaso ustedes recordais, en este cuarto deberia de haber un borracho causando estragos-

Marco y Kaku se sorprendieron por la ocurrencia del otaku -Kumadori, si que te tomaste todo muy en serio- dijo el primero

Del caballo se oyeron dos voces familiares diciendo –pesas mucho Kumadori, mejor tu hazla de caballo-

-Ustedes también Jyabura y Ace, esto no es un juego salgan de ese disfraz de caballo- regaño Kaku lanzando un Rankyaku, entonces el caballo o mas bien el disfraz de caballo reventó, revelando así Jyabura y Ace quienes cargaban a el pesado caballero de armadura. Al fin se cansaron y lo dejaron caer al suelo y toda la armadura se le estropeo

-Bakas ya arruinaron mi armadura- dijo Kumadori cruzando los brazos

Mientras tanto Marco estaba en una esquina de cuarto, inspeccionando muchos pedazos de hojalata que estaban amontonados, cuando entonces encontró algo que llamo su atención –Miren chicos, parece que Kumadori no es el único que le gustan las armaduras-

Ace se quito el sombrero –pero que grande es-

-Ace no me refiero a la rana gigante que estas viendo sino a esta armadura- dijo Marco con tranquilidad, pero entonces reacciono –u-u-un momento ¿dije rana gigante?-

Cuando todos los agentes o mas bien los zoo-caballeros de la orden de la alianza White-Lucci estaban boquiabiertos por la rana gigante, sucedió algo mas sorprendente; la armadura que Marco acababa de encontrar hace unos instantes, se levanto, camino a los caballeros.

-una rana gigante y ahora una armadura viviente, esto es demasiado extraño- dijo Marco muy pensativo pero tranquilo de nuevo

Jyabura adopto la actitud de Marco -tranquilicémonos es solo una armadura que se mueve ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?-

Kaku también logro calmarse al igual que Ace quien dijo -Cierto al menos no nos ataca y no habla, es solo un robot. Lo que me preocupa es la rana gigante-

La armadura se acerco a Marco –um, disculpe mariachi-san-

Los caballeros Kaku y Jyabura ahora si entraron en pánico y empezaron a dar vueltas en círculos -¡La armadura hablo!-

Kumadori puso su mano sobre su barbilla -Yoyoi, esto ya lo he visto antes-

_Continuara_

¿Quiénes son la rana gigante y la armadura parlante? ¿Qué sucederá cuando los caballeros enfrenten a los iconos de anime? ¿Qué planea Blackbeard? ¿Resistirá Fukorou? Manténganse en expectativa por que se vienen las pruebas más difíciles para los agentes y PC9. Nos vemos en el capitulo 6

* * *

El 2010 ha llegado y espero en este nuevo año ser mas regular y poder escribir mas capítulos de todos mis fics. Respecto a este fic les tengo que confesar que pensaba hacerlo de manera que fuera corto de aproximadamente diez capítulos, pero en vista de que he recibido comentarios positivos he decidido alargarlo, puede que sean 25 episodios o hasta 40. Voy a tener que poner a trabajar más mi cerebro, pero me esforzare por no fallarles. Bueno como regalo quiero dejarles algunos adelantos de lo que se vera a lo largo de este fic durante el año entrante.

_-Yo soy un pacifista y si ustedes siguen causando problemas me __veré obligado a hacerles lo mismo que a todos los que infringen la ley o causan disturbios- (Kuma)_

_-¡Deja en paz a mi hermano, Hancock!- (Ace)_

_-Este es el poder de Blackbeard…increíble, demasiada destrucción- (Marco)_

_-Noooooo, mis Nakama, ¿Por qué a ellos?- (Luffy)_

_-¡Rojo! ¡Quien se esta burlando de mi nariz! Ah, dijiste ojo, perdón- (Buggy)_

_-Esta es su ultima oportunidad superagentes, de lo contrario todo estará perdido- (???)_

Tambien habra nuevos personajes. Los "si se buscar" entraran en acción, es posible que los Mugiwara cobren mas relevancia. habrá nuevos enemigos como Enel y Smoker. Bueno eso es todo lo que les puedo dar de adelanto. Gracias por su apoyo y reviews. Nos vemos en el 2010


	6. El poder de 4kidz

Bueno después de un mes de descanso (no subí nada en todo enero, perdón) aquí esta el sexto capitulo de superagentes. La verdad se me dificulto terminar este capitulo, pero la final encontré inspiración y aquí esta. Espero les sea de su agrado

**Supe****ragentes Ace y Marco: El poder de 4kidz**

_La armadura se acerco a Marco –um, disculpe mariachi-san-_

_Los caballeros Kaku y Jyabura ahora si entraron en pánico y empezaron a dar vueltas en círculos -¡La armadura hablo!-_

_Kumadori puso su mano sobre su barbilla -Yoyoi, esto ya lo he visto antes_

-por favor tranquilícense y escúchenme- volvió a hablar la armadura haciendo ademanes

Jyabura al fin dejo de dar vueltas y se puso entre Marco y la armadura -Ok, ya escucharon a armadura-sama-

-¿Jyabura?- se preguntaron todos, con signos de interrogación en su cabeza

El PC9 se inclino frente a la armadura y empezó a suplicarle -Oh armadura-sama por favor no desates tu ira sobre nosotros-

Mientras Jyabura reverenciaba a la armadura. El cerebro de Kumadori que mas bien parecía un procesador Pentium 1 procesaba la información –Ya casi lo tengo, el es-

-¿Quien es?- preguntaron todos los caballeros

Kumadori empezó a dramatizar al estilo Kabuki –Lo que intento decir que el esssssssssssssss-

Ace interrumpió la espera –hey la rana, mejor investiguemos quien es la rana- pero nadie le hizo caso

- Alphonse Elric- finalizo el otaku

-¿Es eso cierto armadura-sama?- pregunto Jyabura

-Si, ese es mi nombre- contesto la armadura o más bien Alphonse Elric

Entonces de repente Ace derribo a Alphonse y saco un desarmador de su mochila –¡Hay un niño encerrado dentro de la armadura, puedo oír su voz!-

Alphonse empezó a forcejear con Ace -Un momento, por favor detente es un malentendido-

-Lo volví a oír ¡Marco hagamos algo!- exclamo Ace asustado intentando abrir la armadura

Marco jalo a Ace del Elric –Ace, todo esto pasa por que no pusiste atención a Kumadori por estar en tu mundo admirando a la rana-

-Mientes, en mi mundo Whitebeard es el rey del mundo, yo tengo una cadena de restaurantes de hot dogs y salchichas y además Luffy esta casado con Nami y tienen un hijo que se llama igual que yo, lo cual me hace sentir muy orgulloso, por eso lo entreno junto con el maestro yoda en el arte de las espadas laser. ah y no se por que tu te quedas calvo-

-Ace, he tenido suficiente de esto, ese es tu mundo de fantasía, concéntrate en el mundo real, a lo mas vas a abrir tu viejo cuchitril que llamas "salchichas Ace" y ese Luffy es demasiado inocente como para pensar en chicas ¡y jamás me quedare calvo!-

Ace señalo a Marco con el dedo índice y dijo con seguridad -Veras que todo se hará realidad, no perderé la fe, todavía puedo ver a mi sobrino luchando con espadas láser contra los Shichibukai espaciales-

Marco pregunto confundido -¿Shichibukai espaciales? Bueno piensa lo que quieras pues, ahora es el momento de otras cosas. Kumadori dinos quien ese exactamente este niño armadura-

-Yoyoi, como ya dije el es Alphonse Elric y es el hermano menor de Edward Elric del anime Full Metal Alchemist y por cierto, descuida Ace, la voz de niño es su voz-

-Pero una armadura no debería de tener esa voz- razono Ace

-No les puedo explicar toda su historia, hay cosas más importantes que hacer Yoyoi-

-Tienes razón Kumadori, ¿Por que no le preguntas a ese Eric o como se llame que hace aquí?- sugirió Kaku

Kumadori se inclino ante Alphonse -Oh Alphonse Elric te suplico que autografíes mi brazo para convertirlo en un tatuaje- cuando termino de decir esas palabras todos los caballeros se le echaron encima y lo empezaron a agarrar a patadas –Yo-yoi epshta bem ya emtebndi- dijo el otaku todo golpeado cuando terminaron

Ace al fin hizo una pregunta importante ¿O no? -¿Hey chicos y la rana?-

-¡Sigues con eso Ace!- grito Jyabura harto, luego vio a la rana de pies a cabeza –um una rana sumo gigante-

Kaku la reconoció -¡Es la rana de Franky; Yokozuna!-

-Yoyoi, ¿pero que hacen la rana y Alphonse aquí?-

Alphonse tomo la palabra –Eso es sobre lo que tenemos que hablar, vinimos aquí por lo mismo que ustedes-

-¿Patear a Spandam?-

-¿Conocer a Barney?-

-¿Conseguir autografos de todos los personajes de anime excepto Sasuke?-

-¿Cumplir el contrato con los PC9 para poder localizar a Blackbeard?-

-¿Conquistar el mundo con el poder de 4kidz?-

Marco regaño a este último -Con que eso tienes en mente Jyabura, el poder de 4kidz es demasiado grande, no podemos utilizarlo-

Alphonse se coloco en medio de todos y dijo –Creí que venían a salvar a su amigo-

-Fukorou, casi lo olvidamos- lamento Kaku

Jyabura hizo lo mismo -Cierto, es nuestra prioridad… bueno solo después de obtener el poder de 4kidz-

-Nadie va a conquistar el mundo, vamos a recatar a Fukorou y patear a Spandam- dijo Ace hablando en serio

Alphonse se agacho y les suplico a los caballeros -En ese caso les ruego por favor que salven a mi hermano y al amigo de Yokozuna-

Kumadori se agarro la cabeza -¡Increíble! tienen capturados a Edward y a Franky, eso es tan irreal como si Ichigo muriera por perdida de sangre-

Alphonse prosiguió –Peor aun, también tienen a muchas personas fuertes esclavizadas ¡ese es el poder de 4kidz!-

Ace se le acerco a Alphonse y le dio la mano -Esto es malo, únete a nosotros y rescatémoslos a todos-

-Lo siento agente pero no puedo yo soy un pacifista, no me gusta luchar- dijo con tristeza el Elric

_-"¿Pacifista? Eso yo lo he __oído en alguna parte"- _pensó Marco

Ace sonrío -Que lastima, pero no te preocupes, nosotros los salvaremos-

El Elric agacho la cabeza y empezó a llorar -Oh, todos ustedes son realmente buenos, no lo puedo creer, es mas les daré algo a cambio ¿eh?- cuando Alphonse levanto la vista todos los caballeros ya habian subido las escaleras –Mira Yokozuna, nuestros salvadores han partido, estamos en deuda con ellos-

_Piso 4_

Los cinco caballeros iban subiendo las escaleras a gran velocidad

-¿Ace por que tanta prisa?- pregunto Kaku

-Su hermano esta en peligro, tenemos que rescatarlo-

-Pero si apenas lo conoces, Ace- respondió el de la nariz cuadrada

-Si tuvieras un hermano lo entenderías- dijo el superagente mientras una imagen de Luffy aparecía en su mente

El de la nariz cuadrada señalo una puerta al final de las escalera -Puede que tengas razón, mira ya llegamos-

Jyabura se puso al frente y acerco su mano a la perilla, pero la mano de Marco lo detuvo –Un momento-

Jyabura se molesto con el agente -Hey, que te pasa Marco-

-Yoyoi no me digas que quieres ir a ver una película de anime. ¡Oh por dios hoy se estrena "Strong World" debo irme!-

-Nadie se va de aquí- dijo Marco agarrando al otaku, para luego proseguir –Solo quiero recordarles que no hay que caer en trampas como la ultima vez-

-¿Por que tan preocupado Marco? No es que vayamos a ser atacados por cuatro sujetos poderosos, entre ellos un Ninja, un espadachín y un perro de cuatro ojos además de un clon de Luffy ¿O si?- pregunto Ace

Marco levanto una ceja en confusión -Compañero, si que tienes imaginación, claro que no sucederá nada de eso, entremos pues, solo hay que ser precavidos-

Kaku y Jyabura tomaron la perilla de la puerta al mismo tiempo, lo cual provoco el disgusto de ambos

-Barra de mantequilla, por que siempre tienes que ser tú-

-Tu eres el que siempre te entrometes-

-Hey chicos- llamo Ace con tacto, pero los rivales siguieron discutiendo

-No tienes honor, tú me robaste a mi novia en la preparatoria-

-Ella me eligió a mi-

-Increíble Yoyoi, hasta pelearon por la misma mujer, como en mis animes Shojo-

-Yo abriré la puerta y demostrare mi superioridad- dijo Kaku

-Jamás- grito Jyabura

Los dos PC9 empezaron a forcejear por el privilegio de abrir la puerta, pero ninguno de ellos lo lograba, aun así ninguno de ellos cedía hasta que fue tanta la fuerza aplicada que la puerta fue arrancada

Los dos implicados se quedaron inmóviles y serios por unos segundos, hasta que extrañamente ambos se regañaron al mismo tiempo -¡Baka, mira lo que haz hecho!-

Ace se acomodo el sombrero y dijo -Bueno la puerta esta abierta, demos un par de pasos y entremos-

_Afueras del lugar_

Blueno yacía en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y la lengua de fuera, mientras se sujetaba la zona cardiaca. A su lado se encontraba Kalifa de pie, esta le dio una patada para ver si reaccionaba

-Ya le dio un ataque cardiaco, eso le pasa por consumir demasiado colesterol- dijo la mujer

Blueno despertó y dijo con una voz débil –Ah, como pudo ser posible-

-¿De que hablas?-

El fornido sujeto levanto el dedo índice, como preparándose para decir algo, pero antes de poder hablar quedo inconsciente

-Ugh, ya decídete, si te vas a morir hazlo ya que tengo una convención feminista a la cual asistir- exclamo la mujer con crueldad

Blueno volvió a despertar y dijo con tristeza –Puedo sentirlo, alguien murió allí dentro-

Kalifa se acomodo los lentes y ahora su rostro mostraba una leve preocupación –No sabia que tuvieras esa clase de poderes, deseo saber quien fue, si murió un pervertido no será una gran perdida, pero el agente Marco-

Blueno dio la respuesta entre sollozos – ¡Una puerta, ha sido asesinada!-

-¡Mejor me voy!- grito Kalifa y se subió a la pick-up de los PC9, aunque muy dentro de si, sentía un alivio ya que ningún agente había muerto. Entonces emprendió la marcha dejando a Blueno tirado semi-muerto enfrente del edificio

_De nuevo en el edificio_

Los cinco agentes, al fin habían decidido entrar al cuarto y lo primero vieron fue algo sin precedentes; cuatro tipos tirados en el suelo, eran los cuatro soldados elite de Spandam sin lugar a duda; Natsu estaba jalando a Edward de un cachete, Edward a su vez ahorcaba a Ichigo, quien estaba a punto de degollar a Naruto y Naruto estaba preparando su técnica "mil años de dolor" para usarla contra Natsu. Pero todos se quedaron quietos en sus posiciones al darse cuenta de que estaban siendo observados.

-¡Yoyoi, esto es un sueño hecho realidad!-

-¿Um? ¿Un sueño?- pregunto Marco

-¡Miren, son mis héroes de Shonen, Esto no puede ser cierto, es lo mas increíble que he visto en mi vida!- exclamo emocionado el otaku

Ace en ese momento golpeo a Kumadori en la cabeza con gran fuerza, derribándolo al suelo, entonces se acerco al otaku preparando su puño de fuego

Marco se acerco a Ace y lo detuvo -¡Ace, detente!-

Ace bajo la vista y dijo muy filosófico -Es cierto no puede ser realidad, es otra ilusión, Kumadori esta viendo a sus héroes en vida…eso es demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Nosotros nos prometimos cuidarnos de estas ilusiones que usan aquí-

Marco lo soltó mientras decía –Cierto, es bastante lógico, aunque en ese caso el chico armadura también debería de ser una ilusión, ¡¿Qué me estas escuchando acaso Ace?!-

-Ace le salto a Kumadori en la espalda y empezó a hacerle una llave -Lo sacare de su trance como Kalifa nos saco a nosotros-

Kumadori opuso resistencia hasta que logro liberarse de la llave del superagente y entonces levanto a Ace con ambos brazos y lo lanzo contra el suelo -¡Yoyoi, no moriré sin que antes Edward autografié mi trasero!-

Ace tardo unos segundos en recuperarse y al hacerlo levanto la vista con una mirada seria revelando que ahora si iba a pelear con toda su capacidad -Baka lo hago por tu bien-

Marco se metió entre los dos en su afan de detenerlos, pero su determinación no fue suficiente, ya que los dos ya estaban decididos a luchar.

Los cuatro personajes de anime estaban boquiabiertos aun sin moverse, sorprendidos de ver a sujetos tan raros, cuando a Natsu se le ocurrió hablar:

-Jaja, ese fenómeno quiere que le autografíes su trasero Edward- se burlo el de cabello rosa

-¡Te voy a partir la cara!- grito Edward, reanudando la pelea

-Vengan pues de uno en uno o de dos en dos como quieran- reto Natsu provocando que Naruto e Ichigo también siguieran en la lucha

Ahora solo quedaron Kaku y Jyabura, viendo con pena las dos disputas sin sentido

-Pero que bestias son- dijo entre un suspiro el de la nariz cuadrada

-Bueno pues que les vamos a hacer, ¿Detenerlos? Ni loco- respondió su archienemigo

-Nosotros al menos luchamos con clase- dijo ahora Kaku sacando una mini laptop

-Me estas retando ¿eh? peleemos- contesto Jyabura sacando igualmente su propia laptop

-Esta vez te aplastare en Halo-

Jyabura empezó a teclear en su laptop con una gran rapidez -No mejor yo a ti, ¡oh mier**!-

-¿Qué pasa, te rindes?-

Jyabura se puso una mano en la cabeza y cerro la laptop -Mi laptop no quiere funcionar, debe de haber sido un virus muy poderoso-

-Ja y así te haces llamar un PC9- rió con escarnio Kaku

Jyabura no se resistió ante la burla y rompió su laptop averiada en la nuca de Kaku quien estaba agachado riéndose

-¡Me las pagaras!- exclamo Kaku agarrándose la nuca y luego dándole una bofetada a Jyabura, iniciando otra riña mas

Ahora los archirivales, sin darse cuenta estaban peleando de las maneras mas deshonradas, picándose los ojos y dándose patadas bajas, ahora se comportaban como bestias irrazonables.

Mientras tanto en el piso más alto de la torre más alta, ups digo en el último piso del edificio 4kidz, Spandam miraba incrédulo en sus pantallas lo que pasaba en el piso cuatro.

-Bah, esto es insólito, esperaba que lucharan mis secuaces elite contra los PC9 y ahora resulta que todos están pegándose entre si, bueno, mientras los PC9 se detengan me da igual-

Barney llamo a su jefe desde atrás -Jojojo, Spandam voltea-

-Barney, ya se que traes una de tus mascaras hechas de platos desechables. Mejor manda a Franky al piso cuatro para que saque a los PC9, cuando hayan terminado de noquear entre si-

-Jojojo- río Barney acercándose a una puerta de metal, recubierta con una capa protectora de ¡¿Galleta?! ¡Barney idiota! Bueno el punto es que la puerta se abrió revelando a Franky en posición de soldado saludando, luego este mismo se quito sus lentes revelando unos extraños ojos rojos.

Ahora Spandam ordeno -Bien esclavo Franky, ve y saca a esos PC9 de mi edificio, ah y tráeme a esos superagentes, serán muy útiles como esclavos-

-Si amo- respondio de manera monótona Franky, no era el Super Franky de siempre

Spandam río en su mente -"_Je je, Franky, Franky, Franky, has pasado de ser Cyborg a Robot, ahora estas bajo mi control al igual que Naruto, Natsu,Edward e Ichigo, muy pronto los superagentes se unirán a mi ejercito, no hay nada que me pueda detener_ "-

-Sacar PC9, traer agentes, sacar PC9, traer agentes, tomar red bull, sacar PC9, traer agentes, sacar PC9…- repetía Franky una y otra vez bajando las escaleras lentamente

_En __una playa de la isla tropical Jaya_

Los mugiwara estaban descansando en la playa, planeando su próxima aventura; Luffy quien por precaución portaba una llanta flotadora en su cintura saltaba y corría por todos lados como niño hiperactivo, Chopper, Usopp y Brook jugaban el la arena, creando un castillo de arena, Robin estaba sentada en una silla leyendo un libro de arqueología, Nami tomaba el sol recostada en una cama de playa, mientras que Sanji preparaba bocadillos mientras veía embobado a Nami y a Robin, ya que como era obvio vestían bikinis (y pues ya saben como suele vestir Nami, muy provocativo), Zoro por su parte ya se había cambiado los pantalones (ya recordaran por que)

-Luffy, esto de darnos unas merecidas vacaciones, ha sido tu mejor idea desde que nos conocimos- dijo Usopp recostándose en la arena estirándose, destruyendo el castillo de arena que tanto se habían tardado en construir.

-¡Ah Usopp!- grito Chopper con horror

Luffy escucho las palabras de Usopp y dejo de correr -No es cierto, mi mejor idea fue ir a la luna-

-¡¿Bromeas?! Casi nos matamos- dijo Chopper asustado recordando una vez en que intentaron llegar a la luna disparándose con cañones de alta potencia, algo que como era de esperarse no funciono

Ussop se levanto y dijo con orgullo -joven Chopper ¿sabias hace cinco años el gran hombre Usopp viajo a la luna y derroto a los mil piratas espaciales que habitaban en ella?-

En los ojos de Chopper y Brook aparecieron estrellas mientras exclamaban -¡Sugoi!-

Mientras Usopp relataba sus historias fantasiosas, Zoro pasaba caminando a un lado de Robin, con una mueca en la cara.

-Ya se cambio sus pantalones eh, espadachín-san- dijo ella notando que Zoro ahora vestía unos shorts, en vez de su clásico pantalón verde

Zoro empezó a titubear por la vergüenza que tenia -Ah, es solo que…solo que quise cambiar de look, ya sabes es una playa, eh, mira traigo una camisa Hawaiana-

-Ya lo veo, te creo entonces. Por cierto esa camisa me recuerda a Franky, es una lastima que no nos acompañe-

-Pues esta medio raro el que prefiriera ir a su pueblo natal "Water Seven" en lugar de venir aquí, supongo que debe ser algún asunto familiar-

Robin puso un separador en su libro y empezó a relatar -Pues dicen que allí el era el líder de una pandilla, y fue donde aprendió todo lo que sabe sobre carpintería y mecánica, también se dice que allí viven unos tipos extraños llamados los PC9, expertos en computación y espionaje

-Vaya sabes mucho- dijo Zoro algo sorprendido

-Bueno, durante años fui perseguida por los marines así que para estar a salvo tuve que aprender a memorizar bastantes cosas sobre todos los lugares por los que pase-

-Los marines, ¿Qué tanto sabes sobre ellos?- pregunto Zoro con un súbito interés

-Bueno, depende de que quieres saber- contesto Robin, sin entender por que Zoro preguntaba eso

Zoro explico sonando algo inseguro -Para ser específico, necesito información sobre el capitán Smoker-

Robin vio la expresión de Zoro e intuyo que no estaba siendo muy honesto -No entiendo, en Internet hay mucha información sobre el, ¿no estarás buscando a alguien mas?-

Zoro empezó a sonar algo nervioso -Mmh, bueno es que, hay alguien que siempre lo acompaña; Tashigi-

A Robin no le sonó en nada ese nombre -¿Tashigi?-

-Eh, olvídalo, tengo unos asuntos pendientes, ya déjalo así- dijo Zoro y sin mas se alejo de con Robin

-"¿por que_ se apeno así? Necesito saber quien es Tashigi_"- pensó Robin dentro de si

Por otro lado, Sanji termino de preparar los bocadillos por lo que se acerco a Nami, con una bandeja en la mano

-Nami-swan prepare bocadillos especiales solo para ti y Robin-chan-

-Gracias Sanji-kun- agradeció Nami

Sanji dijo algo nervioso -Perdona mi atrevimiento Nami-swan pero permíteme decirte que hoy te vez deslumbrante con ese bikini rojo-

Nami no se tomo el comentario como un halago -¡Sanji! Suficiente, no empieces como Brook-

Sanji empezó a actuar dramático -No, jamás sea así Nami-swan, yo soy un honorable caballero con principios, no me confundas con ese pervertido. Bueno me retiro-

El rubio se fue de con Nami, con una ligera sospecha en su mente "A Luffy nunca le contesta asi"

En ese momento una voz le hablo -Hola Sanji, por que tan triste ¡ven y diviértete!-

Sanji reconoció esa voz aguda –Luffy, no llegues así tan repentinamente-

-Vamos Sanji, vente a jugar- dijo el entusiasmado capitán

Sanji contesto –Están jugando futbol de playa, si entro a jugar les arruinaria la diversión, mi tiro reventaría la pelota-

-Entonces usemos a Chopper de pelota, cuando se esponja es muy resistente- insistió Luffy

Sanji encendió un cigarrillo - Esta bien, jugare con una condición; cuando Nami se levante de su lugar quiero que le digas esto "Nami que bien te ves hoy"-

-Que rara petición, bueno como sea vente a jugar- dijo Luffy jalando al chef y luego grito -¡Chopper ahora serás la pelota!- en ese momento Luffy sintió algo vibrando

-¡Hey Nami, tenemos una llamada!- grito Luffy desde la costa levantando un celular

-Allá voy Luffy- respondió Nami, levantándose de su lugar y corriendo hacia con Luffy

Al llegar tomo el celular rápidamente y luego suspiro -Luffy este es un mensaje de texto, no una llamada telefónica-

-Un mensaje, eso es como una carta ¿no? ¿Y por que no lo trajo un cartero?- pregunto Luffy, pero luego recordó las palabras de Sanji –Ah por cierto, Nami que bien te ves hoy-

Nami se sonrojo un poco, ya que no se esperaba ese comentario por parte Luffy –Gracias Luffy-

Sanji se quedo viendo a Luffy con una mirada penetrante –"_Lo sabia, ese cabeza hueca de Luffy, a el si le hace caso Nami-swan_"-

Luffy se percato de la mirada de Sanji y dijo con una gran sonrisa -Sanji, no te enojes, se que ya quieres jugar futbol-

Nami abrió el celular y vio el nombre de quien lo había enviado "Kokoro", entonces abrió el mensaje y empezó a leer el mensaje, sus pupilas se dilataron y dejo caer el celular a la arena -Franky-

Sanji vio la expresión de Nami -¿Nami-san que sucede?-

Nami ignoro al chef y grito -¡Luffy, tenemos que irnos algo malo le sucedió a Franky!-

Luffy se quedo inmóvil de pie, mientras sus Nakamas esperaban su respuesta, un viento soplo y tiro su sombrero de paja al suelo, y se pudo ver que el estaba muy enojado –Nadie se mete con mis Nakamas- dijo con seriedad para luego gritar -¡Vámonos a Water Seven!-

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos por ahora, como acaban de notar los Mugiwara empiezan a cobrar algo mas de relevancia, mas adelante interactuaran con los agentes Ace y Marco; los personajes principales.

Por cierto, durante todo el tiempo que dure sin subir nada, no me quede con los brazos cruzados, hice algunas modificaciones a los capítulos del fic, entre ellas la mas importante es que ahora los capítulos estarán titulados, también en el primer capitulo agregué la historia de cómo se me ocurrió empezar a escribir este fic por si a alguien le interesa. Sin más que añadir me despido.


	7. Heroes vs Agentes, parte 1

Perdón, perdón, perdón. Me he tardado mucho en actualizar. Estuve con un bloqueo mental y mi autoestima se encontró baja por mucho tiempo, sentía la necesidad de escribir este capitulo, pero no podía avanzar casi, tenia miedo al fracaso a que no me quedara bien, pero afortunadamente mi humorístico yo interior ha renacido y les traigo de nuevo superagentes Ace y Marco. Quiero que sepan que no pienso dejar este fic, por si alguien pensó que no lo continuaría. Ahora que están leyendo esto y que van a leer este capitulo les agradezco de verdad su paciencia y la oportunidad que me están dando al reanudar la lectura de este fic. Gracias.

Anteriormente

_Los superagentes y sus compañeros PC9 se han metido en una bronca y __están peleando sin parar, los hombres elite de 4kidz igualmente están luchando sin motivo alguno, es una barbaridad. Spandam ha aprovechado el caos para mover otra de sus piezas mandando a su recién esclavizado soldado Franky. La noticia no ha pasado desapercibida a los sombreros de paja quienes se dirigen al edificio 4kidz._

**Superagentes Ace y Marco: ****Héroes vs Agentes Pt. 1**

Habían transcurrido cinco minutos y tanto los PC9 como los hombres de 4kidz luchaban contra sus compañeros entre si. Pero todo esto cambio cuando una voz se oyó, una voz intimidante, realmente tenebrosa.

-¡Todos ustedes, les enseñare quien manda!-

-¿Que significa esto?- pregunto Marco sorprendido

Los de 4kidz también se quedaron en confusión -¿Ese es nuestro nuevo refuerzo? -

-¿O será nuestro refuerzo? Quizás es Rob Lucci, después de todo el es el que manda- comento Ace

-Debe de ser Ikki de fénix, mi personaje favorito de Saint Seiya, el siempre salva a sus amigos de la muerte-

Marco corrigió al otaku – ¡Hey aquí el fénix soy yo!-

-Y no vamos a morir, nadie lo hara- exclamo Kaku a pesar de que estaba ahorcando a Jyabura quien ya estaba todo morado de la cara es decir muriendose

El sujeto salio de entre las sombras revelando su identidad –Soy Ikki de fenix y he venido a salvar a mi hermano Shura y a mi mejor amigo Kumadori…-

…

…

…

Bueno eso era lo que Kumadori imagino, en realidad era Franky el Cyborg. Pero no se veía bien ¡su mirada era asesina! ¡Su sonrisa era sádica! Y ¡oh dios mío! ¡TRAIA PANTALONES! Esa última característica casi hizo que Kaku se desmayara por la sorpresa

-Lindos pantalones, ¿te gustan los ochentas?- pregunto Ace como si nada

-Ikki yo siempre supe que éramos amigos, desde el día que compre en una tienda de segunda mano una replica tamaño real de tu armadura hecha de cartones de huevo- dijo el otaku aun fantaseando

-Franky deja de jugar, no te metas en nuestra misión secreta, si alguien allá afuera se entera de lo que esta sucediendo aquí dentro, el gobierno mundial nos destruirá con una bomba nuclear- menciono Jyabura quien al fin se había liberado de kaku

Kaku ahora dijo unas palabras que hubieran echo mal pensar a Kalifa-Y quítate esos pantalones…eso no es normal en ti-

-Ya basta de tonterías, todos ustedes- dijo ahora Franky poniéndose muy serio, la iluminación se apago y ahora nadie podía ver nada, Franky era malvado y no se iba a tentar el corazón, era una autentica maquina de matar

Naruto entendió de que se trataba todo -Ahora la entiendo, el es el arma de guerra de la que hablo Barney-

_Ultimo piso_

Spandam estaba revisando su innovador y avanzado sistema de energía eléctrica en busca de la razono por la que se había ido la luz, el problema era sencillo; el hámster que giraba una gran rueda continuamente estaba inconsciente (Vaya que "tecnología" usa Spandam)

-¿Barney que paso con Hamtaro? Ya no se mueve-

-Jojojo mire mi arma jefe- contesto el excéntrico dinosaurio jugando con una pistola de juguete –Los soldados elite se emocionaron cuando les dije que teníamos una súper arma de guerra-

Spandam se dio una palmada en la frente –Dinosaurio descerebrado no tienes remedio. Despierta hámster inútil-

Hamtaro despertó de repente poniéndole un susto al líder de 4kidz, pero eso no fue todo, le mordió un dedo, le rasguño el cuello y finalmente le orino en los ojos

-Ahhh mis ojos, se derriten- exclamo Spandam retorciéndose mientras retrocedía en el suelo, como no podía ver termino entrando en la gran jaula del violento hámster y luego en la rueda giratoria. Hamtaro cerró la compuerta dejando encerrado a Spandam, este al intentar salir comenzó a girar la rueda sin darse cuenta. Por lo tanto la luz regreso

Barney al fin dejo de actuar como idiota y actuó como ultra-súper-mega-idiota –Jojojo, jefe no sabia que usaría el poder de 4kidz para convertirse en un lindo hámster- dichas estas palabras el púrpura recogió a Hamtaro entre sus manos –La imaginación no tiene limites-

-_Ham, Skuam, hick, ki, ki (_Y no querrás saber que hay en mi retorcida mente, moradito, así que suéltame_)_- dijo el hámster con cara de pocos amigos

-Jefe, usted es tan trabajador que se convirtió en hámster para que regresara la iluminación, eso es usar el poder de kidz a todo su poder, Jojojo- dijo el dinosaurio de manera tonta

-_Jun, Ki, Sma, Ham, Tan (_Ya cállate o pasaras una vida de eterno sufrimiento en mis garras asesinas_)_- dijo el hámster de nuevo en su idioma, pero se decepciono cuando vio que solo tenia unas pequeñas patas inofensivas.

_De vuelta con los superagentes_

-Aww volvió la luz- exclamo Franky de buen humor, de la nada tomo un red bull y su cabello tomo forma de cuernos de toro, Franky pensó que se veía mas intimidador, pero tanto los superagentes como los de 4kidz cayeron riendo al suelo.

-Igual que Blueno, Jajaja- río Jyabura a carcajadas casi ahogandose

-Bakas, prepárense para mis mejores movimientos- amenazo el Cyborg, todos cerraron los ojos esperando un súper ataque capaz de dejar la ciudad peor que Shanks en la mañana tras una fiesta (Créanme cuando Shanks bebe, termina casi muerto). Pero Franky fue aun peor…se puso a bailar.

-_Awwwww yeah, así se hace, uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos, yeah, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, estos son movimientos de verdad, awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, supaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, a esto le llamo la quebradora_-

La forma de bailar de Franky era ridícula, y el pobre pirata Mugiwara creía que estaba impresionando a todos. Los de 4kidz se ofendieron y lo detuvieron

_Dos segundos después: _

Franky caía del edificio libremente tras ser echado de una patada por una ventana

_Tres segundos después:_

Franky estaba a escasos metros de impactar el suelo

_Medio segundo después_

Shanks se emborrachaba en un bar con su compadre Mihawk, digo Franky impacto contra el asfalto dejando un agujero como si fuera un meteorito – ¡_Que estoy haciendo aquí?_- se pregunto el Cyborg libre de la influencia de Spandam

_Dentro del edificio de 4kidz_

Los de 4kidz se sacudían las manos satisfechos tras deshacerse del refuerzo fallido, ahora si concordaban en sus acciones. En cambio los aliados estaban sombríos y cabizbajos, algo les había molestado y el superagente Ace se los hizo saber dando un paso al frente levantando la vista furioso – ¡Esa no es la manera de tratar a su Nakama!-

-¿Qué esta diciendo el vaquero?- pregunto Ichigo extrañado por el grito de Ace

-No debieron de desecharlo así, Aunque hiciera cosas ridículas y se pusiera a bailar en lugar de pelear, el era su Nakama- se expreso Ace con convicción y luego siguió con su épico discurso señalando a sus compañeros -Nosotros hoy hemos cometido muchos errores y nos la hemos pasado mas discutiendo y peleando entre nosotros, pero a pesar de todo aquí seguimos juntos. Por que vamos tras el mismo objetivo-

La moral y resolución de los PC9 aumento, incluso el agente Marco sonrío como no lo hacia hace mucho tiempo orgulloso de la actitud y la madurez de su compañero.

Los héroes de los animes naturalmente se molestaron, Edward pregunto a Naruto mientras se sobaba su puño metálico –Naruto ¿No crees que este chico se esta pasando?-

-Si esta robando nuestras frases, esa es la manera en que nosotros los protagonistas hablamos en los momentos épicos y emocionantes- respondió en Ninja preparando unos shurikens

Ichigo alzo su Katana y se puso en su posición de pelea -Hmph no resultaran rivales para mi espada-

Sin embargo el impaciente Natsu sin pensarlo se le lanzo a Ace –No te pongas tan creído vaquerito-

-Marco es el momento de mostrar nuestros verdaderos poderes- dijo Ace mientras llamas aparecían en su espalda

-Es muy desgastante pero tienes razón- contesto el del gran sombrero (no olviden el sombrero mariachi)

-Te hare cenizas, _Rugido del dragón de fuego_- Natsu tomo aire y lo soltó de golpe lanzando llamas de dragón mientras aparecía de fondo un dragón rojo detrás de Natsu

-Yoyoi, típico efecto especial de anime para resaltar la naturaleza inherente del protagonista- dijo Kumadori poniéndose unos lentes para parecer inteligente viendo que el dragón de fuego no era real sino una pintura gigante que sostenían Edward y Naruto (Duh). En fin, las llamas impactaron a Ace y se formo una gran explosión.

Natsu sonrío muy confiado mientras el humo se disipaba -Que te pareció mis llamas son ardientes- pero en cuanto las llamas desaparecieron se sorprendió de ver que el agente estaba ileso – ¡Esquivaste mi ataque! Lo intentare de nuevo-

-Higan- una ráfaga de balas de fuego comenzó a impactar a Natsu de manera que al igual que con Ace se empezó a formar una nube gris, pero igual de sorprendente, Natsu resulto sin quemadura alguna, de echo tenia sus manos en su estomago mientras se saboreaba –Ahhh pero que buen fuego, delicioso-

Ace soplo sus dedos índices apagando una pequeña llama en cada uno -¿Qué dices? Oye eres muy parecido a mi hermano Luffy-

-No se de quien hablas, yo soy Natsu Dragneel, Salamander es mi alias, soy un mago de fuego, el fuego me alimenta, no tienes oportunidad contra mi-

-Lo mismo diría yo, quizás seas un mago de fuego, pero yo…_soy fuego_- dijo Ace mientras su cuerpo se transformaba en llamas ardientes

-Interesante, estoy emocionándome- dijo Natsu formando fuego en sus puños

-¡Hiken!- exclamo Ace a la vez que su puño se transformo en fuego, pero a diferencia de Natsu, salio despedido como una bala, Natsu pensó que era un ataque de fuego e intento comérselo pero no pudo

-Ay, ay suéltame caníbal- dijo Ace jalando su puño de fuego de la boca de Natsu, como Ace era fuego significaba que Natsu estaba intentando comérselo, pero al ver que no era posible, lo soltó -Me las pagaras- amenazo Ace poniéndose en serio, entonces empezó a soltar una ráfaga de ataques, Natsu hizo lo mismo y ahora ambos estaba atacándose ferozmente de manera que los demás solo veían como se formaba una esfera de fuego que aumentaba su volumen cada vez mas.

Marco ahora no se veía tranquilo, con preocupación en su rostro dio una advertencia a su compañero agente -¡Ace, ese sujeto no es fuego, pero es resistente a tus ataques, te vas a agotar y tu poder se terminara, basta!-

-No te escucha, esta demasiado metido en su pelea- le señalo Kaku

Al otro lado de Marco apareció Jyabura algo desconcertado -¿Oi, Marco como es que Ace puede convertirse en fuego?-

-Por que crees que somos superagentes y no solo agentes ¡cuidado!- exclamo Marco, por que una katana a gran velocidad casi lo decapita, afortunadamente Kaku lo salvo tirándolo al suelo. Detrás de ellos Ichigo toco el suelo con agilidad y gracia; nadie lo había visto venir y ese ataque aéreo los había tomado por sorpresa.

-Cuídense de ese espadachín, es rapidísimo y muy completo en todo sentido- advirtió Kumadori, para luego dar una esperanza –Pero quizás tengan una oportunidad de derrotarlo, pienso que existe una ligera probabilidad-

_Peleando separados; probabilidad de éxito; 2%_

_En huida la probabilidad de escapar es del 23%_

_Peleando en equipo la probabilidad de éxito es del 45%_

_Probabilidad de que te ofrezca un descuento por mis servicios 0%_

-¿Yoyoi quien dijo eso?-

Atrás de Kumadori estaba un hombre alto con unas cartas en sus manos –mi nombre es Basil Hawkins, me debes veinticinco dólares-

-Eres un espadachín serias de gran ayuda que te parecen otros veinticinco dólares extra a cambio de tu ayuda en esta batalla- le pidió el otaku mientras le daba el dinero, Marco no podía creer que el PC9 confiara en un extraño tan fácilmente

-Este lugar es inestable, siento una presencia maligna, no puedo ofrecerte mi ayuda, pero ten mi tarjeta, soy adivinador, cuando me necesites solo marca ek numero- dichas estas palabras el supernova desapareció dejando tras de si un espantapájaros

-Kaku, Jyabura ya oyeron al sujeto extraño y confiable, si quieren ganar trabajen en equipo juntos- les dijo Kumadori a modo de regaño

-¡¿Trabajar en equipo con este baka, estas menso?- preguntaron los rivales al mismo tiempo sorprendidos señalándose con el dedo índice el uno al otro, desafortunadamente Ichigo volvió a atacarlos con rapidez, pero esta vez Jyabura salvo a Kaku empujándolo y luego tirandose al suelo

-Nariz de producto vacuno, solo me estorbas-

-¡Ja! Si no fuera por mi ahorita no tendrías cabeza, perrito-

Marco decidió entrar a acción para ayudar a ambos a pelear contra el poderoso hombre de Bleach –Les enseñare a pelear en equipo-

-_Técnica secreta; mil años de dolor_- dijo Naruto atacando a Marco en la retaguardia, pero "el fenix" sintió su presencia y alcanzo a esquivar el ataque dando un salto

Marco aterrizo y se dio la vuelta encarando con cautela al ninja -¿Como me tomaste por sorpresa? Jamás te vi moverte-

-El yo que viste, no era en realidad yo, era un clon de sombras, por eso creíste que no me había movido, pero en realidad aproveche tu breve momento de distracción para atacarte por sorpresa-

Marco lanzo su sombrero al aire y saco la lengua lamiendo su labio inferior -Eres mas inteligente de lo que pareces, Ninja. Supongo que tendré que derribarte primero-

-Seré el futuro Hokage, no puedo perder- dijo Naruto con su siempre fuerte voluntad y determinación, a la vez que creaba múltiples clones de si mismo poniendo un sello con sus manos.

-Quizás lo seas, pero no mientras sigas siendo controlado- dijo Marco sacando una pistola magnum, Naruto no espero mas y ordeno a sus clones que atacaran en masa, Marco se comporto defensivamente disparándoles con la pistola, disparo a dos que venían frente a el destruyéndolos instantáneamente, pero detrás de esos dos venia un escondido al que Marco no alcanzo a disparar, pero aun así evadió la patada voladora de este agachándose, acto seguido estando aun agachado se dio la vuelta y de un disparo lo elimino, pero no todo termino allí; dos Narutos mas saltaron arriba de Marco juntando sus puños para golpearlo, Marco alcanzo a dispararle a uno de los dos clones voladores, pero el otro le dio el golpe en el hombro, a pesar del dolor que sintió no retrocedió y de una patada destruyo el clon –"_Ninguno de ellos es real, pero si elimino al verdadero todo terminara_"- entonces el superagente cerro su ojo y apunto al pecho del Ninja, disparo un par de balazos, un clon se interpuso entre Marco y Naruto para proteger a este ultimo, sin embargo la segunda bala si le dio al verdadero y cayo al suelo. Marco suspiro y se dio la vuelta victorioso, pero no podía ser tan fácil y un rasengan en el estomago se lo hizo saber, el superagente salio despedido al aire dando vueltas hasta que choco con una pared del cuarto cuarteándola.

-Le dispare a un… ¿tronco?- dijo Marco confundido viendo que un pedazo de árbol estaba tirado en lugar de Naruto, Marco se puso de pie ahora si adolorido de verdad –Yo vi como el ninja al suelo-

Kumadori le hablo a Marco desde lejos, ya que el si entendía lo que había sucedido -¡Justu de sustitución! Antes de recibir tu disparo el puso un tronco en su lugar, no te confíes Marco-

-¡¿Pero de donde rayos saco el tronco? ¡Acaso lo cargaba o que!-

-Bueno, Yoyoi, eso nadie lo sabe-

De repente Naruto salio del suelo para darle un golpe el la mandíbula a Marco, al agente ya estaba mas preparado para ese tipo de ataques y solo se inclino unos cuantos centímetros hacia atrás –Vaya, eres duro. Pero de todos tus trucos el que me ha dejado mas impactado fue esa potente bola de energía-

Tras su ataque fallido Naruto guardo distancia de Marco, sabia que un disparo de Marco seria fatal –Esa bola de energía es mi Rasengan, un jutsu tipo viento, mi padre lo invento pero mi maestro Jiraiya fue quien me lo enseño, lo mas peculiar es la manera en que funciona-

De allí en adelante Naruto comenzó a relatar como funcionaba su poderosa técnica con gran detalle y de ves en cuando mencionaba a un tal Sasuke, Marco no entendía nada, recargando su pistola se preguntaba "¿_Acaso en su anime tienen que explicar todo de esa manera tan detallada_?"

Por otro lado Kumadori gritaba como fangirl viendo las peleas con interés –Oh, oh si, mis héroes de anime peleando frente a mi, debo…debo filmarlos ¿Dónde esta mi cámara? Ah, pero antes debo de conservar el tronco de Naruto como recuerdo-

Kumadori se agacho y recogió el tronco para luego intentar meterlo en su mochila, pero su laptop, cargador y toda el montón de mangas y episodios originales en DVD de Full Metal Alchemist impedían que su "recuerdito" entrara. Mientras estaba agachado el restante de los héroes de anime se puso de pie frente a el –Hey fenómeno deja de perder el tiempo, yo también quiero divertirme-

El PC9 no podía creer la experiencia que estaba viviendo -¿Edward eres tu? ¡Oh my God! no puedo creer que estés hablando conmigo, tu eres mi personaje favorito de todos los tiempos, bueno solo por debajo del todopoderoso Goku, pero no te desanimes eres súper cool y enanamente sexy-

-No seas payaso y no me llames enano- le dijo Edward cómicamente enfadado dándole un poderoso puñetazo con su brazo metálico mandándolo a volar. El PC9 solo quedo retorciéndose de dolor gritando

-Yo-yo-yoi, ha sido…un privilegio- dijo débilmente antes de desmayarse

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! No puede ser, eres demasiado débil, ¡maldición me toco bailar con la mas fea!- se quejo el de FMA haciendo uno de sus clásicos berrinches

Sin aviso ninguno el excéntrico genio de computadora se levanto dando brincos con felicidad –Me estas invitando a bailar, claro que acepto. ¿Que te parece tango?-

La sola imagen mental de el mismo bailando tango con "esa cosa" le dio asco al Alquimista – ¡Ya cállate!- le grito furioso dándole otro puñetazo de nuevo lanzándolo sobre los aires, el otaku cayo de pura cabeza contra el suelo, parecía acabado, pero…

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Me ha golpeado de nuevo! ¡No podría pedir mas!- exclamo reviviendo de nuevo –Edward autografía mi trasero para hacer un tatuaje- le pidio a su personaje de anime favorito mostrándole su trasero desnudo

-Ughh, ¿Cómo puedo derrotarlo si no le importa lo que le haga? Parece maravillarse en todo lo que hago- se expreso Edward huyendo del súper fan que lo perseguía como loco, acosándolo.

-Espera Edward-san, Edward-kun, Edward-sama, tenemos tanto de que hablar- le pedía desesperadamente Kumadori con una cara de psicópata, estaba fuera de si.

_Mientras tanto en el laaaaaaaargo tunel secreto_

Para Rob Lucci las pruebas también habían sido difíciles, resolver un cubo de Rubik gigante (nota: Hattori lo resolvió), vencer a un sumo en una batalla de sumos (nota: Hattori lo derroto), luego tuvo que mandarle un mensaje de Kalifa diciéndole que no anduviera echándole miradas coquetas a Marco (nota; al menos eso si pudo hacer, seria el colmo que no pudiera) para luego entonces derrotar a un sumo en una partida de super smash Bros (¿Por que puso tantos sumos en el tunel el descerebrado de Spandam?, ah y por cierto, Hattori derroto al sumo usándose a Jigglypuff a pesar de que el sumo se uso a la Master Hand ilegalmente). Y ahora estaba frente dos cabras humanoides gordas vestidas de monjes y con alas en sus espaldas (ultima nota; estos seres si existen en One Piece, no es algo loco de mi imaginación).

-Yo soy Kotori- dijo una cabra

-Y yo Hotori- dijo la otra

Ambas ahora dijeron –Y tenemos un hermano llamado Satori, y por ello venimos por ti Hattori para que te nos unas, hemos oído de tus proezas, serás el segundo al mando después del dios Enel, tienes que aceptarlo es tu futuro-

-Basta de ese juego de rimas, estoy cansado, así que muévanse- exigió Lucci a pesar de que no había hecho mucho que digamos.

-Prrr, tentadora oferta, seria casi como un dios y no tendría que vivir con estos perdedores PC9, pero…_Soru_-

-¿Pero que?- preguntaron las cabras, paro no alcanzaron a recibir respuesta, la paloma se le lanzo a Hotori y le saco los ojos con el pico para luego degollarlo con su espolón, espantado Kotori se dio a la fuga, pero la paloma Hattori dijo "Shigan" y salio disparado como bala atravesando al hombre cabra matándolo al instante, los dos mensajeros de Enel quedaron muertos en un charco de sangre. Hattori sonrío aunque estaba todo manchado de sangre

-Ay Hattori eso que hiciste es muy violento para un fic como este, contrólate, yo antes era una persona violenta y ahora mírame- dijo Lucci abriendo los brazos a los lados exhibiéndose a si mismo como si fuera alguien exitoso y especial.

Hattori vio detenidamente a su amo e hizo una mueca de rechazo –Prrr, mejor avancemos, el deber nos llama-

-Superagentes, PC9, resistan un poco mas. En cuanto yo derrote a Spandam todo habrá terminado- dijo Lucci para correr determinado por el que parecía un interminable túnel.

_Continuara…_

¿Quién saldrá victorioso en la ardiente batalla de fuego, el superagente Ace o el mago Natsu?

¿Lograran trabajar en equipo Jyabura y Kaku para así tener la ligera posibilidad de vencer a Ichigo?

¿Podrá sobrepasar Marco al platicador pero ingenioso Naruto?

¿Obtendrá Kumadori el autógrafo de Edward en su trasero?

¿Hará algo útil Rob Lucci?

¿Quién es mas sádico, Hamtaro o Hattori?

Bueno, hasta aquí termina, espero les haya gustado, no tengo mucha experiencia narrando escenas de acción, pero ojala me hayan entendido pero sobretodo que se hayan divertido. Nada me hace sentir mejor que el saber que les he dado un buen momento de risa, así que ¿Me quedo chistoso? Je, bueno ya Salí del bache y me siento con la confianza de nuevo para escribir, ah y recalco: no pienso dejar este fic, ¿Ok? Bueno, agradezco su apoyo y paciencia.


	8. Heroes vs Agentes, parte 2

Acabo de subir hace poco el capitulo 8 de mi fic de "Instituto Fairy Tail" asi que seria injusto que "Superagentes Ace y Marco" se quedara atrás, asi que aquí estoy nivelando los asuntos.

_Se ha desatado una gran batalla entre los superagentes y los héroes del anime quienes se encuentran bajo la influencia de Spandam. Ace y Natsu se han enfrascado en una batalla sin sentido, Kaku y Jyabura luchan entre si mas que contra su oponente Ichigo, Marco no encuentra la manera de derrotar a Naruto y finalmente el excéntrico Kumadori se afianza en conseguir un autógrafo de su ídolo Edward. _

**Superagentes****Ace**** y ****Marco****: Héroes vs. Agentes Pt.2 (**con actuación especial de los CP9 como los PC9**)**

La batalla ya se había alargado bastante, La batalla de fuego entre Ace y Natsu había ido perdiendo intensidad hasta que ahora ambos solo aguardaban distancias jadeantes tras haber gastado tanta energía. Kumadori y Edward forcejeaban sin sentido ya que aunque Edward usara sus poderes alquimistas contra al otaku, este ultimo era demasiado persistente y resistente. A Marco se le acababan las ideas de cómo obtener ventaja contra el Ninja quien parecía tener una fuente de poder infinita y finalmente Jyabura y Kaku…bueno el hecho de que estuvieran apilados el uno sobre el otro e Ichigo los pisara con su pie derecho dejaba todo claro.

-Hey levántense, no pueden rendirse tan fácilmente, háganlo por Fukorou- les grito Ace tratando de darles una razón para ganar.

Natsu apretó los dientes ya que las palabras de Ace le recordaron un viejo enemigo suyo –Aja eres aliado de Fukuru, ese maldito búho que me comió una vez, eso me da mas ganas de patear tu trasero hasta el viejo este, vaquero-

Ace apunto a Natsu con el índice burlándose –Jaja eso te pasa para que no andes intentando comerte a las demás personas-

-Ha ha- río un niño extraño llamado Nelson burlonamente, Ace volteo a verlo extrañado de que aparecieran de repente personajes de otros universos dentro de este edificio loco, en su mente surgieron muchas preguntas ¿Podría usarse el poder de 4kidz para el bien? ¿Podría crearse un universo único donde todos vivieran juntos y en unidad? Cada vez la mente de Ace formulaba preguntas más importantes, fue en ese momento cuando supo que tenía que hablar

-Oye niño, tu risa si que es burlona- le dijo Ace al niño de los Simpson olvidando las cosas importantes. Pero el niño no tuvo tiempo de responder por que una bola de fuego lo impacto desde arriba haciéndolo que cayera a un piso mas bajo. Ace miro que ese ataque había sido de Natsu

-Ya no hay estorbos. Mi poder mágico se esta terminando y usar fuego no nos esta llevando a nada, arreglemos esto con los puños ¿que te parece?- le sugirió Natsu alzando sus puños como si fuera a boxear

Ace puso su mano izquierda sobre su barbilla y poniendo la vista en una esquina de techo analizo la oferta de Natsu, tras diez segundos respondió lanzándole un cilindro metálico con un botón en el centro -Mejor que sea con espadas láser-

Ahora ambos comenzaron a pelear un duelo de espadas láser, como era de esperarse era un duelo burdo y aburrido ya que ninguno sabía usar ese tipo de armas

_En una galaxia muy lejana_

-Lo siento Anakin, pero detendré tu locura- le dijo un Jedi a otro mientras estaban en un lugar rodeado de lava

-Ya no te aguanto Obi-Wan- le grito el otro Jedi sacando su espada láser, pero en realidad solo saco su cartera – ¿Que?-

A Obi-Wan le paso lo mismo, su espada había sido robada –Por alguna razón nuestras espadas han sido transportadas a otra dimensión-

-Entonces arreglemos esto con los puños, el primero que caiga a la lava pierde- le dijo Anakin poniéndose unos guantes de box, iniciando la primer batalla Jedi sin espadas láser.

_De nuevo __en lo que verdad importa_

-Jutsu de invocación- decía Naruto a la vez que salían un par de sapos para asistirlo en la batalla

-No se te acaban los trucos, ninja Naruto- le dijo Marco tirando su magnum al suelo por que se le habían terminado las municiones, esto le subió la moral a Naruto

-¡Ahora serás pan comido!- le grito Naruto creando mas clones, los dos sapos se lanzaron al superagente Marco y sorpresivamente lo comenzaron a atacar con katanas, no eran muy buenos y Marco sabia que podía derrotarlos fácilmente, el problemas era que los Narutos le lanzaban kunais y shurikens de manera que no podía hacer nada mas que defenderse.

-Esto es molesto, necesito una abertura para poder atacarlo- pensó Marco cuando su sombrero fue destruido por un kunai, volteando rápidamente alcanzo a percatarse de que todos sus amigos estaban perdiendo sus respectivas batallas, aunque le llamo mas la atención Kumadori, por que solo observaba las batallas sentado en posición de meditación, aunque se veía bastante maltrecho.

-Yoyoi, tengo que hacer algo, todos mis amigos están en problemas y recibiendo una paliza- se dijo a si mismo en voz alta concentrándose sobre que hacer, su concentración duro muy poco ya que Edward lo golpeo con un garrote

-¡Ya tomate esto en serio!- exigió el rubio frustrado por el desinterés del otaku en la pelea

Por primera vez en su vida el extravagante PC9 hablo con sabiduría -Ahhh Edward, yo también tengo algo que decirte, será mejor que detengas todo esto, tu hermano te espera muy preocupado por ti -

-¡Kumadori no tiene sentido que intentes reflexionar con el! ¡Les han lavado el cerebro!- le grito Marco a la vez que derrotaba uno de los sapos con una patada al estomago. Fue en ese momento cuando sucedió lo impensable.

Edward se quedo inmóvil y paralizado con una expresión de preocupación –Alphonse ¿Esta aquí?-

Incluso el mismo Kumadori se sorprendió, era como si Edward tratara de liberarse del control de Spandam.

Súbitamente Edward puso sus manos en la cabeza y se retorció como si tuviera una fuerte jaqueca, cuando se controlo levanto la vista mostrando unos ojos llenos de odio -No me salgas con esas tonterías. Te terminare con mis inigualables habilidades de Alquimia-

Ace y Natsu forcejeaban empujándose con las espadas láser las cuales chocaban a la vez que ambos se miraban fieramente a los ojos.

-Vas a terminar como el par de bobos que están a punto de morir frente a tus ojos- amenazo el de Fairy Tail haciéndole un ademán de que mirara mas adelante. Ace alzo un la cabeza y vio que detrás de Natsu se encontraban Kaku y Jyabura recargados en una pared mientras Ichigo alzaba su espada listo para darles el golpe de gracia

-Nunca fueron rivales para mi espada, sin embargo su insistencia me ha sorprendido, les doy un minuto para que digan sus ultimas palabras- les dijo el de cabello naranja guardando su katana dándoles un ultimo acto de misericordia

-Kaku idiota, si no te hubieras metido yo lo hubiera derrotado- le dijo Jyabura aun peleando al borde la muerte

-Quien lo dice- le reto el de la nariz cuadrada

-¡Ya superen sus estupidas diferencias, si quieren vivir luchen juntos como los camaradas que son!- les regaño Ace enojado como nunca, Natsu vio que Ace bajo la defensa y vio la oportunidad de su victoria

-¡Hasta nunca vaquero!- Natsu lanzo un ataque mortal al tórax de Ace, el superagente no tenia forma de esquivarlo, Kaku y Jyabura vieron aterrados como la espada se movía en cámara lenta; era el fin del superagente

De pronto se vio que Marco saltaba también en cámara lenta adonde se encontraban Ace y Natsu a la vez que Shurikens se clavaban en su espalda, pero no le importaba el salvaría a su mejor amigo -Ni lo pienses oportunista- le dijo al dragon slayer no atacándolo a el sino atacando el suelo a un metro de Natsu, Natsu creyó que el superagente había errado pero se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba al ser lanzado por los aires como si hubiera sido catapultado y eso de hecho era lo que había planeado Marco, la brutal fuerza del agente había hundido el suelo cercano a Natsu de manera que hizo palanca haciendo despegar a Natsu con tal velocidad que hizo un agujero en le techo y después quedándose incrustado en el otro techo del piso de arriba.

Ace se quedo en shock no por que acababa de ser salvado, sino por el precio caro que Marco había pagado, se encontraba gravemente herido por que a un costado de el se encontraba Naruto clavándole un kunai en el pecho

-Marco ese movimiento fue muy bueno, pero olvidaste nuestra batalla- le dijo Naruto a la vez que retiraba el kunai tras lo cual Marco cayo al suelo cerrando los ojos, pero con una mística sonrisa. – ¡Gane, soy el mejor!- festejo el rubio provocando el enojo de los PC9

-¡Lo mato, ha matado a Marco!- gritaron Kaku y Jyabura al mismo tiempo aterrados por lo que acababa de acontecer

-Y ustedes le acompañaran- les dijo con crueldad Ichigo, no era el mismo Ichigo de antes, la influencia maligna de 4kidz lo motivaba a asesinar sin compasión.

Una sombra cubría los ojos de Ace, pero no se veía enfadado de hecho hablo con calma –Marco, me salvaste y te sacrificaste por mi. Esto no quedara así- tras finalizar una bola de fuego se comenzó a formar en uno de sus puños

-Te quieres vengar ¿eh?- pregunto Naruto tomando distancia intuyendo que Ace le atacaría, pero sucedió lo impensable; Ace lanzo su ataque en dirección…. ¡de Ichigo!

-¡Que diablos!- exclamo el pelinaranja a la vez que recibía el ataque de la bola de fuego, nunca se había imaginado que el era el objetivo y aunque fuera rápido, el factor sorpresa actúo en su contra.

-¡La lección que Marco nos enseño, es el cuidarnos los unos a los otros! ¡Respetemos su ultimo deseo!- grito Ace con determinación alzando los brazos.

Las palabras de Ace y el acto noble de Marco motivaron incluso a Kumadori quien por primera vez se tomo en serio la responsabilidad de ganar su conflicto -Yoyoi, derrotare a Edward, por ti Marco-san-

Por otra parte los otros dos PC9 notaron que Ichigo se ponia de pie a pesar de las quemaduras que acababa de recibir.

-No dejemos que el sacrificio de Marco halla sido en vano, pateemos el trasero de este espadachín zanahoria-

-El se arrastrara a nuestros pies, Kaku-

Al fin los dos PC9 dejaron de pelear entre si y luchando hombro a hombro estaban logrando mantenerse al nivel de Ichigo quien solo podía preguntarse "¿Cómo se volvieron tan poderosos de repente?"

Naruto se quedo viendo la expresión seria de Ace y le hizo una observación –No te ves enfadado por la muerte de Marco, se ve que no eran muy buenos amigos-

Ace se quito su sombrero y lo tiro al suelo –Naruto dime ¿donde están tus amigos?-

-¿Mis amigos? No se si tengo amigos, solo siento un deseo incontrolable de matarte- respondió el rubio a la vez que sus ojos se ponían maléficos

-"_Spandam los controla cada vez mas, es hora de acabar con este"- _pensó el superagente tomando posición de batalla

-¿Jaja, me vas a enfrentar después de lo que le hice a Marco? Eres un iluso, he visto tus movimientos y no eres mejor que el- se burlo con escarnio el Ninja

-Eso veremos- dijo Ace, sin embargo en ese instante sintió que algo cayo sobre sus hombros, o mas bien dicho alguien; Natsu. El joven mago se acababa de despegar del techo donde había quedado atorado antes y como Ace aun permanecía debajo de el, había aterrizado en sus lomos.

-Mi, mi cabeza- dijo Natsu volviendo en si

Ace por su parte tenia una cara de trauma, con expresión ida y un tic en el ojo, se veía inexplicablemente afectado al nivel de que casi temblaba –Yo…yo soy, soy ¡el toro bronco!-

_Hace__ muchos años atrás_

_Era un __día de feria, por esa razón al abuelo Garp se le había ocurrido pasar una buena tarde con sus dos nietos, Monkey D. Luffy y Portgas D. Ace._

_-Guahahaha, que buena cerveza- reía el viejo ya medio ebrio_

_-Abuelo mira, un puesto de vaqueros- señalo un pequeño Luffy de unos cinco años _

_Garp levanto la vista y vio una especie de carpas con diseños del viejo oeste, entonces se emociono como niño chiquito –Súper, entremos mis alguaciles-_

_-Por eso nunca debes tomar cerveza Luffy- le dijo Ace a su hermano __menor a la vez que era jalado adentro por el abuelo._

_En cuanto entraron al lugar se quedaron maravillados al punto de que sus ojos brillaban como estrellas. La carpa estaba llenad de puestos del viejo oeste, tiro al blanco, carreras de caballos, barriles explosivos además de que Iva-san estaba presente gritando "Hee Haw"_

_-¡Sugoi!- exclamo Luffy corriendo por todas partes sin control dejando a Garp y Ace solos._

_-¿Y ahora que hacemos? El lugar es enorme- pregunto Ace de manera monótona_

_Garp tomo un sombrero de un puesto y se lo puso a Ace en la cabeza (por cierto, el mismo sombrero que usa Ace actualmente) –Ace un día tu serás un héroe de la justicia y el bien, por eso te tienes que hacer valiente. Tienes que subir al indomable toro bronco mecánico- dijo señalando a un puesto donde se encontraba un póster de un toro metálico._

_-Señor mi nieto va a subirse al toro bronco- le dijo al encargado del puesto; un hombre alto de nombre Urouge_

_Urouge vio detenidamente al pequeño Ace – ¿seguro? Eso seria como mandarlo a su tumba-_

_-Usted haga lo que le pido, le daré una figura de He-Man si coopera ok-_

_El gran encargado no soporto la oferta y cargo a Ace en sus hombros a la fuerza, el pobre niño solo gritaba por clemencia, pero al ebrio abuelo parecía no importarle._

_-¿Abuelo, crees que Ace vaya a estar bien?- pregunto Luffy acercándose_

_-Claro, que tan malo puede ser un toro mecánico- contesto Garp con naturalidad_

_-Wow no sabia que los toros mecánicos fueran tan reales, jeje, bufando, corriendo y saltando como uno de verdad- río Luffy señalando a un corral a la vez que se oían gritos de terror del pobre Ace_

_-Asi es Luffy…un momento ¿dijiste corriendo?-_

_Resultaba que a Ace lo habían montado en un toro de verdad y ahora tenia que luchar por su vida_

_-El toro mecánico era publicidad, el verdadero toro es real- explico Urouge demasiado tarde _

_-¡Ace, tienes que superarlo, imagina que tu eres el toro, que tu eres quien manda, tienes que prevalecer sobre el. Tu eres el toro bronco Ace, el no es nada para ti!- le grito Garp __animándolo para que sobreviviera a la traumatizante experiencia._

_-¡Yo soy el toro bronco, yo soy el toro bronco!- decía Ace una y otra vez aferrandose a no caer_

_De vuelta al presente_

-¡Soy el toro bronco!- grito Ace todo traumado poniéndose en cuatro patas como si fuera un toro de verdad con Natsu aun en sus espaldas, entonces bufo y comenzó a correr en círculos por todo el lugar.

-¿De veras estoy viendo esto o es un sueño?- se pregunto Naruto incrédulo

-Mi estomago, ugh- se quejo Natsu débilmente y es que el transporte siempre había sido su debilidad y justo ahora era transportado por "Toro bronco puño de fuego Ace"

Kumadori alcanzo a golpear con su báculo a Edward atarantándolo por unos instantes, el otaku aprovecho el momento para analizar como le iba a sus camaradas –Eso es Ace, sigue corriendo le estas dando en su punto débil-

Lamentablemente el hiperactivo Ninja escucho atentamente las palabras del excéntrico PC9 y se decidió a actuar preparando un rasengan –Lo siento Natsu, pero a ti también te va a tocar parte de mi ataque-

El rubio creo clones para que le ayudaran con el rasengan, pero tras invocarlos desaparecieron instantáneamente -¡¿Que?-

De pronto sintió que alguien le daba una patada en la espalda haciéndolo caer al suelo con fuerza, levantándose con dificultad pudo ver a un hombre rodeado de llamas azules –No puede ser posible-

-El fénix renace en llamas azules, curando todas sus heridas y lloviendo destrucción sobre sus enemigos. Y el que quieras acabar con mi compañero Ace, te convierte en mi enemigo- dijo el hombre que haciendo desaparecer las llamas azules, resulto ser Marco

-¿Cómo es que estas vivo si te di en el corazón con un Kunai?-

-Un buen estratega nunca revela todas sus habilidades de golpe, _¡Patada de fénix!_- Marco se movió a una velocidad como de rayo y con llamas azules en su pierna izquierda ataco a Naruto en cara lanzándolo como proyectil en dirección de donde estaba Ace, entonces le grito -¡Ace, acábalo con un combo!-

Ace quien aun corría como cuadrúpedo se lleno de felicidad al oír la voz de su amigo –Siempre supe que estabas bien-

-A veces aparte de ser agentes tenemos que saber actuar y engañar para cumplir nuestro objetivo-

-Y cocinar- dijo Ace sin dejar de correr a pesar de que ya había vuelto a la normalidad y no tenia por que seguir haciéndolo

-Yoyoi, ya se que en los animes siempre los momentos emotivos cambian la percepción del tiempo, como cuando en Dragon Ball Z, el planeta Nameku iba a explotar en cinco minutos y esos cinco minutos duraron como una hora en la que pelearon Goku y Freezer. ¡Asi que, acaba el combo de una vez!- le recordó Kumadori a forma de regaño

-Se me ocurre algo mejor- dijo e superagente Ace frenándose de golpe de manera que Natsu salio volando por inercia en dirección de Naruto quien también volaba como meteorito, el resultado fue que las cabezas de ambos chocaron con brutalidad desmayándolos por el impacto. Naruto cayo al suelo fulminado y Natsu termino cercas de donde se encontraban peleando Ichigo y un par de PC9.

-Bien hecho amigo- felicito Marco a Ace levantando el pulgar

Ichigo vio decepcionado como dos de sus aliados acaban de ser derrotados de una manera tan repentina, por lo que dio sus siguiente paso; entrar en su poderoso modo Hollow -Basta de juegos, los matare de una vez, para poder acabar con aquello dos agentes-

-Ay no zanahoria-kun ya se puso blanco de miedo- se burlo Jyabura confiado

-No creo que este blanco por miedo, se me hace que se ha hecho más poderoso- le comento Kaku a su exrival

-En ese caso yo también iré en serio- dijo Jyabura quitándose su mascara de lobo mal hecha y poniéndose una mascara de lobo enojado igual de mal hecha que la anterior

-Se les acabo la suerte- dijo Ichigo preparando un poderoso ataque, Kumadori sintió un palpitar en el corazón por que tenia claro que los dos PC9 no sobrevivirían a semejante ataque.

El ataque nunca llego, por que una ayuda inesperada lo detuvo ¿Era Luffy? ¿Era Whitebeard? ¿Era un mono superhéroe con capa? Ninguno de ellos, fue algo mas insólito; Natsu aun mareado por el paseo que le dio Ace y aturdido por el choque con Naruto le vomito a Ichigo en toda su ropa desconcentrándolo por completo. Kaku y Jyabura aprovecharon para atacarlo al mismo tiempo estrellándolo contra la pared, noqueándolo.

-Así se trabaja en equipo, amigos- exclamo Ace con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

-Todos han sido derrotados, esto no me lo esperaba- dijo Edward asustado de ser el ultimo en pie.

-Edward Elric, no puedo dejar de admirarte, pero ahora es mi responsabilidad detenerte, Fukorou nos necesita. Prepárate para ver de lo que es capaz de hacer un otaku en sus tiempos libres- hablo Kumadori mas serio que nunca a la vez que formaba sellos con sus manos como si fuera Naruto –Con entrega y dedicación he aprendido trucos que veo en mis series del anime; _"Jutsu de invocación; Estatuas de Full Metal Alchemist"_-

Una nube se creo en el cuarto como cuando Naruto creaba sus clones y tras disiparse revelo que Kumadori había invocado sus estatuas coleccionables de FMA tamaño extragrande que había comprado en Ebay gastándose el dinero de los ahorros de los PC9.

Kaku y Jyabura naturalmente se encolerizaron-¡¿Con que en eso te gastaste el ahorro que teníamos para comparar una supercomputadora?-

El otaku los ignoro y hablo con Edward – ¿Los conoces Ed-san?-

-Son Al, Winry, Roy Mustang y el carnicero psicópata (es tan fan que hasta compro a los personajes poco importantes de la serie)- respondió Edward maravillado por que las estatuas eran idénticas a sus conocidos.

-¿Y que tienen en común?-

Ed observo con detenimiento las cuatro estatuas y luego cayó al suelo deprimido –Todas esas estatuas, son más altas que yo-

Kumadori golpeo a Edward con el báculo que portaba dejándolo inconsciente al igual que los demás, terminando al fin la gran batalla entre héroes del anime y agentes de la orden W-L.

Hamtaro (al parecer el nuevo líder de 4kidz) quien observaba todo por las 114.5 cámaras escondidas en el edificio no podía explicarse como habían prevalecido los invasores. Lo peor era que tras haber sido derrotados los agentes podían avanzar al siguiente piso

-Uf Kumadori, no sabia que sabias utilizar técnicas de anime- le dijo Kaku a manera de admiración.

-Y esas estatuas al menos sirvieron de algo- dijo ahora Jyabura.

A pesar de los halagos el otaku no se veía contento como de costumbre.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Marco consternado

Kumadori abrió la palma de su mano y se expreso poéticamente –Los héroes del anime nunca se rinden, su determinación es incomparable, nunca se detendrán hasta ganar-

En facto, los cuatro soldados elite de 4kidz estaban reviviendo como si fueran zombies, como si la golpiza nunca les hubiera hecho ni el más mínimo rasguño.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- pregunto Kaku totalmente empavorecido

-Avancen ustedes, Yoyoi, yo los detendré todo el momento que sea necesario-

Ace jalo a Kumadori de un brazo –No te hagas el valiente, muy apenas hemos podido mantenernos a su nivel, tu solo no podrás contra todos a la vez-

-En el transcurso de la batalla he podido discernir varios puntos, uno de ellos es que al estar esclavizados por 4kidz han perdido parte de su fuerza, no son tan buenos como en el anime de donde pertenecen, después de todo pertenecen a otro universo. Oh pero como pudo hacer algo tan cruel este Spandam. Bueno el segundo punto es mas vital aun; aunque les hayan lavado el cerebro ellos aun tienen ciertos recuerdos y también tienen los mismos puntos débiles y yo siendo un otaku de primera conozco esos puntos débiles-

-¡Cállate clon malhecho de Orochimaru, pateare tu trasero!- grito Naruto harto siendo el primero en recuperase

-Observen- les dijo el PC9 a sus aliados, cerro los ojos, tomo aire y luego soltó unas palabras singulares "¡Naruto, Sasuke no te ama!"

Naruto sintió como perdía las fuerzas y callo de rodillas mientras una nube le llovía en la cabeza –No Sasuke, ¿por que no vuelves conmigo?-

Los otros cuatro agentes se quedaron sin palabras tras la hazaña de Kumadori

-Yoyoi, prosigan mis apreciados amigos, yo los distraeré aunque me cueste la vida. ¡Detengan a Spandam, para que deje de causar sufrimiento a los personajes del anime, Alphonse Elric, Sakura Haruno, Lucy Heartphilia, Orihime. Todos ellos están sufriendo por la ausencia de sus amigos!- dijo el raro PC9 derramando lagrimas revelando su sentir por la situación.

Los cuatro agentes restantes abrieron la puerta que daba entrada al siguiente cuarto, Marco se dio la vuelta y se despidió

-Kumadori, no mueras, tienes que vivir para ver la liberación de tus amigos del anime- dichas estas palabras cerro las puertas dejando solo al otaku contra el mundo.

-Yoyoi, es hora de divertirnos- les dijo a sus oponentes con toda la confianza del mundo preparando sus siguientes movimientos psicológicos.

_En lo __más alto del edificio_

Barney ayudaba a Spandam a salir de la rueda giratoria, el villano se veía bastante cansado

-Ay necesito agua. Por cierto Barney, ¿como es que tenemos energía si no hay nadie dentro de la rueda?- pregunto el agotado Spandam viendo que tenían las luces prendidas

-Jojo, utilice una fuente de alto voltaje- rió el moradito

-¡Baaaaaaaaka, si hubieras dicho que teníamos esa tecnología nos hubiéramos evitado tener que enfrentar a un hámster violento!-

-Solo imagine la fuente de energía y apareció, también imagine que el hámster estaba en una jaula y así resulto- explico el dinosaurio confundido por sus poderes.

-Cielos Barney, tienes un gran poder de la imaginación tanto que puedes volver cosas realidad, si tan solo no fueras tan estupido- lamento el ex PC9

-Oye dinosaurio, si tienes el poder de crear con la imaginación ¿podrías imaginarte un retrato de Kalifa modelando con sombrero? Verla así es mí mas grande fantasía- dijo una voz extraña

Spandam y el dinosaurio voltearon hacia atrás y notaron como salían de un compartimiento secreto en el suelo, tanto Rob Lucci como su paloma Hattori.

-Rob Lucci, hijo de (Beeeeeeeep)- Spandam intento insultar a su archienemigo pero el poder de 4kidz lo censuro

-Al fin hemos llegado, es tu fin Spandam. Para Barney no, siempre que siga mis instrucciones- dijo el PC9 babeando mientras imaginaba el retrato de Kalifa en ropa interior y con un sombrero como el de el.

-Barney tiene la mente de un niño de cuatro años, no puede imaginar tus perversiones Rob Lucci- le advirtió Spandam y luego ordeno a su secuaz –Barney baja, detén a los superagentes y a los PC9-

-¿Detener?-

-Digo, ve a jugar con ellos-

Los ojos de Barney se tornaron rojos –Jojo, ahora entiendo- y entonces bajo por unas escaleras

Lucci sonrío confiado –Si estarás (Beeeeeeep), oye que fue eso, cada vez que alguien intenta decir una mala palabra se oye un ruido como de celular, haber (Beep), (Beep), (Beep), (Beep), (Beep), (Beep)-

-Deja de jugar Lucci, si tanto quieres derrotarme te daré una oportunidad- le reto sorpresivamente deteniendo las profanaciones de Rob

-Bonito Hámster- le dijo Rob a Spandam, haciendo que Hattori se pusiera celoso y le picoteara en la cabeza –Ay, ay, ya entendí-

-¡Lucci ponme atención!- grito desesperado el líder de 4kidz harto de ser ignorado, entonces de plano se comenzó a oír una canción japonesa de fondo, distrayendo mas al PC9.

-¿Hattori que es eso?-

-Prr es el ending numero cinco de One Piece-

-¿Y eso que significa?- pregunto de nuevo el del sombrero de copa

-Que es el final de este capitulo de superagentes-

-Duh-

_Continuara…_

Los zoo-caballeros de la orden de la alianza White-Lucci han salido victoriosos todo gracias al sacrificio de Kumadori.

Pero ¿podrán detener a la mano derecha de Spandam; Barney? ¿Lograra Lucci (o mas bien Hattori) detener a Spandam? ¿Lograra Kumadori frenar a sus héroes del anime? ¿Cuando llegaran los Mugiwara?

No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo "**Barney vive en tu mente**"


	9. Barney vive en tu mente

Aquí esta el capitulo 9 de superagentes Ace y Marco. Disculpen la tardanza

_Tras darse cuenta de que no __podían derrotar a los héroes del anime, los superagentes y PC9 decidieron pasar al siguiente nivel y lo lograron gracias a Kumadori quien se ofreció a comprarles tiempo para que logren detener a Spandam._

_Por otro lado Rob Lucci al fin ha llegado adonde se encuentra el malévolo líder de 4kidz._

**Superagentes Ace y Marco: "Barney vive en tu mente"**

Nuestros héroes subían las escaleras…

-Hey no somos héroes, somos superagentes- dijo Marco interrumpiéndome en mi escritura

-Y PC9- me corrigió también Jyabura provocando que empiece de nuevo

_Ahí va otra vez_

Los dos superagentes y los dos PC9 (¡¿contentos?) subían las escaleras, tras llegar a la cima avanzaron más al frente y luego pasaron a un lado de un elevador con llamativos foquitos de colores y un letrero en la parte superior que decía _"Ultimo piso donde se encuentra Spandam, el glorioso líder de 4kidz. Nota: utilícelo en caso de que un otaku amigo suyo esta a punto de morir en manos de los superhéroes del anime_"

Increíblemente ninguno de los cuatro se dio cuenta del elevador, entonces llegaron a la puerta que los llevaría al siguiente cuarto, esta puerta era particularmente diferente por que estaba rayada con crayones.

-Ahora sabemos que hacia Blueno de bebe- bromeo Kaku examinando los dibujos mal hechos.

De repente y sin avisar Ace se puso serio –Esperen chicos-

Marco se quedo extrañado por el súbito cambio de personalidad de Ace -¿Qué sucede Ace? ¿Acaso viste un llamativo elevador lleno de focos multicolores que nos pueda llevar a con Spandam y así podamos derrotarlo lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que Kumadori muera en manos de los superhéroes del anime?-

-Amigos ¿Qué es el fanservice?- pregunto Ace leyendo una revista de anime que se había encontrado tirada en el suelo

Marco suspiro y lo ignoro –Entremos pues, no hay tiempo que perder-

Al entrar vaya sorpresa se llevaron que el cuarto era el mismísimo cuarto personal de Spandam, su descripción era la siguiente; paredes pintadas con pintura de alta calidad color amarillo, muebles de lujo decorados con adornos de animales, en el suelo se encontraba una gran alfombra de oso polar, al parecer era un clásico cuarto de adinerados coleccionistas, pero inspeccionando mas cuidadosamente podía verse que el malvado líder de 4kidz era un demente

-Miren el idiota no sabe ni la diferencia entre una espada y una elefante- dijo Kaku observando que en una vitrina se encontraba una espada pero lo raro es que abajo había un letrero que decía "Funkfreed el elefante"

-¿Y que clase de libros lee?- se pregunto Jyabura acercándose al librero donde se encontraban libros con títulos excéntricos como; "_Como conquistar el mundo for Dummies; del aclamady y exitoso Buggy" _o _"One, Deux, la autobiografía de Bon Clay" _e incluso uno titulado_ "Encuentra tu verdadero yo (es decir un okama); autor; Iva-san"_

Ace llamo la atención de todos señalando a la pared donde se encontraban unos estantes para trofeos unos letreros que decían "Trasero de Ace" "Trasero de Franky" y "Trasero de Rob Lucci"

-¿En serio colecciona traseros como trofeos? Ouch me dolería estar colgado de mi trasero allí-

Jyabura corrigió al superagente con dureza y crueldad –No seas ingenuo, el solo quiere tu trasero, así que te lo va a cortar y colgar allí-

Ace se quedo paralizado por un par de segundos reflexionando en las palabras del hombre. Luego le dieron escalofríos y en un dos por tres tomo una tabla localizada en el escritorio del maniaco líder de 4kidz y la puso en su parte posterior como protección -¡No, mi trasero no, puede quedarse con mi camisa pero no con mi trasero, oh no, no tengo camisa, entonces tengo que comprar una y luego ponérmela, no mejor perderé mi trasero, no mejor mi sombrero, ay no pero me lo regalo mi abuelo!-

-Ace tranquilo, no vas a perder nada, Spandam nunca nos derrotara- le aseguro Marco acercándosele al ahora paranoico superagente

-¡Aléjate, aléjate de mi, nadie tendrá mi trasero, nadie!- exclamo Ace poniéndose a la defensiva desconfiando de todos, Marco acerco su mano pero el se puso tan salvaje que le tiro una mordida la cual casi cumple con su objetivo.

-Ace tranquilo, mira ten un trozo de jamón- le dijo su compañero sacando el delicioso trozo de carne de su bolsillo, entonces lo lanzo al aire y Ace salto como delfín y se lo trago.

-Un momento- les dijo Jyabura poniéndose tenso –Algo aquí anda mal- Sus tres compañeros se quedaron en expectativa nuevamente, al menos esta vez no era Ace

¿Por qué Ace salto como delfín y no como perro? ¡Los delfines no comen jamón!-

Kaku le dio un zape y le tiro la mascara de Lobo –Ah si claro, tu cabeza siempre ha estado mal ¿Cómo de eso no te das cuenta?-

-Hey PC9, habíamos quedado en que esto no pasaría de nuevo- les dijo Marco tratando de calmarlos, pero los dos seguían discutiendo

-Cállate Marco, el único con el que te arreglaste fue tu amigo imaginario Johnny- le dijo Kaku con frialdad

-Hey se llamaba Billy. Ahem digo, claro que no tengo amigos imaginarios-

Todo estaba mas descontrolado que nunca y de plano a Ace se le ocurrió sacar la lata de jamones que Marco cargaba en caso de emergencias, entonces la abrió y se los devoro a la vez que se escuchaba la música de Popeye el marino como fondo. Esto causo que Ace se pusiera hiperactivo y se pusiera a correr por todos lados estresando aun más a Marco. Entonces unas revistas coloridas le llamaron la atención y se sentó en el escritorio de Spandam a ver los títulos que tenían -Miren esta revista dice Hentai ¿puedo leerla? Oh también dice que trae LuNa y ZoRo, la palabra "Lu" me recuerda a Luffy aunque esta mal escrito el nombre de su espadachin, apuesto a que a los Mugiwara les encantara que se la obsequie, pero primero debo verla-

-Ace no la abras- le grito Marco saltando al escritorio antes de que su compañero viera que había adentro, entonces se la arrebato y la quemo con sus llamas azules de fénix

-Oye Marco, ¿cual es tu problema? Si dice Luffy es que es una revista suficientemente inocente como Luffy-

-Ace, allí dentro hay cosas que si las lees podrías terminar como Kumadori-

-Ohhhh no lo puedo creer esa revista dice "fanservice" quizás allí diga que significa esa palabra, no mas bien dicho, allí dentro esta el secreto del origen del universo, tengo que leerla- dijo el del sombrero vaquero mientras sus ojos brillaban como estrellas al ver otra revista pervertida del fenómeno conocido como Spandam.

-Ace concéntrate- le dijo Marco exasperado y cansado de tener que salvar la inocencia de Ace, entonces miro feo a los que provocaron todo -¡ustedes tiene la culpa, por andar batallando con sus tonterías Ace se comió todo el jamón y eso lo pone como loco!-

Kaku y Jyabura se quedaron serios como niños recién regañados, todo se quedo en silencio, hasta que un extraño sonido retumbo en el cuarto

-_Jojojojooooooooooooo_-

-¿Bi-Bi-Billy?- pregunto Marco asustado y nervioso jurando que todo estaba en su mente

-Vampiros, ellos han venido a declararnos la guerra- dijo Jyabura ahora vestido con un traje militar

-_Jejejeje, Jijiji_- rio la misma persona, vampiro, amigo imaginario o lo que fuera asustando más a los agentes y es que el sonido era espantoso y causaba eco en el cuarto.

-¿Que sigue? ¿Jajaja? ¿O Jujuju?- pregunto Kaku al ver que las risas tenían diferentes vocales.

-_Gurararara_-

Al oír esa ultima risa Marco se puso pálido como la nieve y puso sus manos sobre su cabeza – ¡Oh no! Es Shirohige, el se ha cansado de esperar y ha venido a ajusticiarnos-

-Barbablanca, el legendario superagente temido por todos- exclamo Jyabura incomodo

Ace rio como si la visita del temible jefe fuera algo gracioso –Jeje, fue mi celular, me llego un mensaje-

-¡Baka, como se te ocurre poner la risa de Whitebeard de tono en tu celular!- gritaron los otros tres cayendo de cabeza tras el susto que les pego Ace, quien estaba todo feliz de la vida bajo la influencia del jamón

Ace alabo a su líder con un grito a todo pulmón -Jajajaja ¡Viva Shirohige y su gran lanza también!-

En ese momento al verdadero autor de las terribles risas se acerco lentamente por las espaldas de los cuatro agentes a la vez que cantaba con un tono escalofriante -_Te quiero yo y tu a mi y si no es así…tendrás que morir_-

A todos los agentes excepto el "drogado" Ace se les pusieron los pelos de punta, dándose la vuelta contemplaron a un grande e imponente ser cubierto con una capa café de manera que era indistinguible, en especial su rostro del cual solo se percibía el brillo de un par de ojos rojos.

-No de un paso más- le advirtió Marco poniéndose en posición defensiva consciente del peligro potencial

De pronto entro Ace en acción jalándole la capa al espeluznante monstruo -¡Una capa, justo lo que necesitaba, así seré un superhéroe!-

El extraño no opuso resistencia y su voz cambio de escalofriante a juguetona -Jojojo, quieres ser un superhéroe, eso es la imaginación que busco, puedes quedarte con la capa-

La capa al fin fue arrebatada por Ace, revelando que solo era el famosísimo e inofensivo dinosaurio morado; Barney

-¡Barney el dinosaurio!- exclamo Kaku a la vez que salían destellos de sus redondos ojos

-Primero los teletubies y ahora Barney ¿eso es lo mejor que nos puede mandar Spandam?- pregunto Jyabura negando con la cabeza lo que veía

-Ohhhhhhh linda mascara de lobo, usaste tu imaginación- le felicito el morado

El superagente Marco estaba consciente de que cada minuto que avanzaba aumentaba la probabilidad de que Fukorou fuera controlado por Spandam, o que Kumadori terminara muerto

-Disculpe dinosaurio purpura, pero no tenemos tiempo de charlar con usted, tenemos que salvar a nuestros amigos-

-¿Uh? Jajaja no te estreses Marco, lo que suceda sucederá, ignora los problemas, vivir en negación es lo que debes hacer- le sugirió Barney acercándose cara a cara a Marco

-¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Y por que quieres poner mensajes subliminales en mi mente?- pregunto Marco con sorpresa

-Me lo conto tu amigo, el que solo tu conoces- le dijo Barney aun mas engañoso, como ocultando el sentido de sus palabras. Enseguida alzo sus diminutos brazos de tiranosaurio al aire e hizo una declaración al estilo Blackbeard (¿recuerdan? cuando hablo sobre los sueños de los piratas en Jaya) –La imaginación existe y es la fuerza mas poderosa que existe-

-Este dinosaurio esta demente, dejémoslo a el solo con su imaginación- aconsejo Jyabura

-Barney… ¿que ha pasado contigo? Antes eras genial- se pregunto Kaku decepcionado a la vez que limpiaba una lagrima de su ojo izquierdo con un pañuelo

-Ace, vayamos pues al ultimo piso- le dijo Marco al despistado Ace, luego se acerco a la puerta que los llevaría a las escaleras que a su vez los llevaría a otra puerta que a su vez los llevaría a su destino, sin embargo cuando Marco abrió la puerta no encontró mas que una pared de ladrillo -¿Qué clase de truco es este?-

-La imaginación lo puede todo- respondió Barney con su permanente sonrisa que le hacia ver maligno

-¡Esa sonrisa permanente te hace ver maligna!- grito Ace robándome lo que acabo de describir

Jyabura señalo al morado con su dedo índice –Que plan te traes dinosaurio-

-Jueguen conmigo, divirtámonos, usemos la imaginación. Ven Ace tengo un jamón para ti- hablo el malvado personaje de televisión cuando milagrosamente apareció un trozo de jamon en sus manos. Ace se saboreo y disponía a ir a consumirlo cuando Marco extendió su mano impidiéndole el paso.

-Hey Marco, te estas imponiendo entre yo y mi único amor; el jamón- reclamo el Hiken

-Es una trampa, descuida te conseguiré toda la carne que quieras cuando salgamos- le prometió el superagente numero uno

La tentación era grande para Ace quien de plano no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos, para complicar las cosas Barney hizo aparecer una montaña de salami de la nada para sorpresa de nuestros protagonistas –Marco, los niños deben de tener todo lo que quieren, así se vuelven egoístas y por supuesto, mas fáciles de controlar- dijo el dinosaurio mostrando sus verdaderos pensamientos

Kaku cayo de rodillas estupefacto –¡Increíble! Barney imagina cosas y en cuanto lo hace aparecen de la nada-

Jyabura actuó por instinto dándole la contra al de la nariz cuadrada -Eso no es posible. Haber Barney, quiero que hagas aparecer, mmh- el autoproclamado hombre-lobo pauso por unos segundos, luego se quito la mascara revelando una cara de pervertido –Imagina a Kalifa desnuda solo con una mascara de lobo (Vaya, este esta mas enfermo que Rob Lucci)-

Barney se quedo con un signo de interrogación flotando sobre su cabeza – ¿Es una marca de mantequilla?-

Ace alzo su dedo índice y moviéndolo de un lado a otro hablo –No le preguntes cosas tan difíciles, fan de Dracula-

-Blasfemia- grito Jyabura tras el imperdonable error de Ace

-Digo, fan de Nosferatu, no mas bien fan de Alucard ¿o era fan de Edward?- empezó a cuestionarse Ace pensando en voz alta, Jyabura sacudía su cabeza sufriendo de verdad –Oh ya lo recuerdo de Jaco…- Ace cambio de repente el nombre correcto del ídolo de Jyabura –¡Mihawk!-

-¡Mihawk! Ese es un sucio vampiro cuyos ojos dorados me recuerdan a esos inmundos vampiros de una película que odio. Grr mi sangre hierve por dentro. Mejor pregúntale a Barney que imagine algo sencillo si eres tan listo-

Ace cruzo los brazos y comenzó a dar la descripción –Barney, imagina una persona con cabeza de cabra, y que use una lámpara de genio de la cual no salga un genio sino salga otra persona haciendo malabares con tres lámparas de las que salgan el agente Marco, el agente Vista y el agente Marco haciendo anuncios para promocionar la venta de la película favorita de Luffy la cual se llama "La cabra que hace malabares y el genio de la lámpara"-

Barney se quedo procesando la información y arriba de su cabeza apareció una nube imaginaria de donde se supone que saldría la rareza que pidió Ace, una barrita comenzó a cargar.

Kaku comenzó a pronunciar en voz alta el progreso del dinosaurio -diez porciento, veinte porciento, cincuenta porciento, cuarenta y cinco porciento ¡¿Cómo es que bajo? Oh sesenta porciento, ochenta y cinco porciento ¡Lo va a lograr! ¿Cuarenta y cinco porciento? ¡Por que ***** tiene que volver a cuarenta y cinco porciento!-

Jyabura señalo la nube sorprendido –Miren subió a noventa y nueve porciento-

Barney comenzó a brillar con una luz cegadora, el momento había llegado, usaría la imaginación para lograr cumplir el excéntrico deseo del superagente

"Minimo de memoria imaginaria demasiado baja, Barney intentara ampliar su memoria cache. ERROR, Barney ha detectado un error y debe cerrarse"

-¡WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Todos los caballeros de la orden W-L cayeron al suelo estilo anime tras la decepción que resulto ser el dinosaurio, este ultimo cayo al suelo convulsionándose por la sobrecarga de información.

En fin Marco se puso de pie y sacudió sus ropas felicitando a Ace –Buen trabajo Ace, tu estrategia ha funcionado-

-¿Cual estrategia?-

Antes de que Marco contestara, el dinosaurio comenzó a reír como maniaco, todos voltearon a verlo, aunque estuviera tirado en el suelo se podía esperar que planeaba algo.

-Jojojo, eso fue genial, como uno de mis viajes ácidos, nunca nadie había tenido la osadía de retar mi imaginación a tal nivel. Ustedes son mis amigos, cantemos juntos "Si las gotas de lluvia fueran de lluvia acida, me encantaría dejarte a la intemperie, amarrado a un poste te derretirías Ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja"-

El dinosaurio estaba de pie cantando canciones subliminales como si nada le hubiera sucedido.

-¡Por los lobos de la montaña! ¿Qué demonios eres?- le pregunto Jyabura boquiabierto

Barney ahora portaba una capa negra y tenia la vista baja de manera que una sombra cubría sus pequeños ojos, entonces comenzó a hablar con la voz mas temible un ser humano podría escuchar -Soy Barney, el origen del mal. Recuerdo cuando deje de ser un donnadie y me convertí en Barney, los recuerdo como si fuera el día de ayer-

_Flashback_

_Yo era uno de esos sujetos que trabajan patrocinando__ comida vestidos de mascotas, yo era el dinosaurio morado de una famosa cadena de pizza. Me pagaban poco, pero yo era feliz por que siempre había querido ser un dinosaurio de verdad._

_Un día se me acercó unos sujetos de 4kidz y me ofrecieron un poder inimaginable a cambio de que controlara las mentes de los niños. Entonces…_

-¡Silencio! A nadie le importa tu historia, nos vamos de aquí- grito Jyabura interrumpiendo los recuerdos del morado

-Apenas se ponía interesante- se quejo el de la nariz cuadrada haciendo un berrinche

Barney volvió a hablar con su torpe voz y se acerco frente a Kaku –Oh, estoy conmovido, hace mucho que no conocía a un fan mío. Déjame darte un abrazo-

El monstruo con el poder de la imaginación la aplico un abrazo de oso a Kaku

-Si es tan fan que se esta volviendo morado igual que el- se burlo Jyabura al ver que la cara de su rival cambiaba de color

Marco si interpreto la reacción del narizón y acudió en su auxilio –Suéltalo maldito- le ordeno al dinosaurio dándole un golpe en el costado, pero este no sintió ni cosquillas. El agente sintió como su mano rebotaba en la lonja de su enemigo, por que la piel era de textura como de peluche.

Barney libero al PC9 quien cayo al suelo fulminado e inmóvil. Ace se enfureció y se le dejo ir al morado, pero Marco lo detuvo de un brazo –Ace, déjamelo a mi, no es un rival cualquiera-

-Juega conmigo Marco- le reto el reptil prehistórico en miniatura sonriendo maliciosamente

-Barney. Si eres tan poderoso como dices serlo ¿serias capaz de imaginar un yunque de quinientas toneladas flotando justo arriba de tu cabeza?- le pregunto Marco. En menos de dos segundos el dinosaurio demostró que era sencillo para el y comenzó a jactarse de su imaginación. Marco procedió con su plan –Ah, eso cualquiera podría hacerlo, pero apuesto a que no eres capaz de dejarlo caer-

-¿Dejarlo caer? Eso es mas fácil que ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-

Barney aunque poderoso no dejaba de ser estúpido y lo demostró dejando caer el pesado objeto sobre su cabeza aplastándose a si mismo.

-Marco eso fue ingenioso-

El superagente explico con inteligencia -Ese dinosaurio es inmune a nuestros ataques, la única manera de dañarlo es haciendo que se dañe a si mismo y Ace nos lo demostró cuando lo sobrecargo con su deseo. Barney es de lo peor traiciono la confianza de un gran fan suyo, pero descuiden el esta vivo, llevémoslo y avancemos cuanto antes. El tiempo apremia-

Ace asintió con las palabras de su amigo y cargo en sus hombros a Kaku, Jyabura al contrario se burlaba de su inconsciente rival. Marco suspiro y avanzo detrás de ellos, pero no por mucho tiempo por que alguien lo agarro del tobillo deteniéndolo.

-Juguemos un poco más-

Marco se quedo sin palabras, Jyabura dejo de reírse incluso Ace se estuvo quieto al menos por 4.12354864 segundos.

Barney estaba como si nada le hubiera pasado, era invulnerable, y mientras nadie lo detuviera no podrían avanzar.

-Veamos que hay en mi Barney bolsa- hablo el maligno haciendo aparecer una bolsa mágica y comenzó a hurgar en ella. Los aliados se quedaron inmóviles incapaces de decidir que hacer –Oh aquí estan-

Barney saco una especie de botella y al abrirla empezó a salir humo, pero lo extraño era que este humo se comenzo a cristalizar.

-¿Que es eso?- pregunto Jyabura notando que se estaban formando unas figuras humanas con formas de niños

-Vamos mis pequeños esclavos, muéstrense- ordeno Barney, las figuras terminaron de tomar forma y si resultaron ser niños, pero niños deformes y con características extrañas.

Marco cayo de rodillas y con lagrimas en los ojos reconoció a uno de ellos –B-Billy eres tu-

Barney prosiguió con sus palabas cada vez mas perversas -Todos ellos fueron amigos imaginarios de niños con gran imaginación. Personalmente elegí a los mejores y los convertí en mis siervos. Vaya, vaya miren nadamas, parece que Marco-san conoce a uno-

-Billy soy yo, Marco- le llamaba el superagente con angustia una y otra vez, pero era en vano, los amigos imaginarios estaban bajo control del rey de la imaginación –¿Que te han hecho?-

-Jyabura cuida a Kaku- dijo Ace muy serio, al PC9 no le agrado la idea pero acepto al ver que el superagente se mostraba determinado. El "puño de fuego" se acerco a Marco con pasos lentos y le dio una palmada en la espalda –Descuida, todos tenemos debilidades. Pero no dejare que este inútil te lastime más-

Marco no contesto nada, estaba temblando en shock y viviendo una pesadilla viviente

Barney provoco a Ace con escarnio –Jojo, tu amigo Marco no puede mas, solo míralo, esta indefenso-

Ace apretó los puños y alzo la vista con una cara de furia como la que suele poner Luffy cuando se enfada de verdad – ¡Te reto Barney!-

-No me puedes vencer en nada Ace-kun, pero solo por diversión acepto tu reto sea lo que sea- acepto el dinosaurio haciendo desparecer a sus súbditos terminando el sufrimiento de Marco quien aun afectado se quedo inmóvil

-Si yo gano tu nos dejaras pasar, pero si tu obtienes la victoria podrás quedarte con mi imaginación-

Jyabura aventó a Kaku a un lado como si fuera un objeto cualquiera y dio un paso al frente –No Ace, no vendas tu alma, digo tu imaginación a ese monstruo-

Barney se saboreo dejando caer sus babas al suelo -Es exquisita, tu imaginación me encanta, quiero devorarla-

Ace cerro los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse –"debe de tener un punto débil"-

-Ace, yo me encargo de esto, tu tienes que avanzar- llamo una voz seria

El del sombrero vaquero abrió los ojos y volteo a ver a quien le acababa de hablar, era Kaku

-Tengo asuntos pendientes con este dinosaurio- afirmo el narizón

-Pero no puedes ganarle, mejor déjamelo a mi, no olvides que tengo el poder del jamón y del fuego- afirmo Ace y por el orden de sus poderes le daba mas importancia al jamón que a su habilidad de fuego.

Kaku se quito su cachucha y la aventó al suelo –El poder de 4kidz ha convertido a este hombre en un dinosaurio con superpoderes, la única forma de acabarlo es deteniendo a Spandam, por eso ustedes deben de seguir y detenerlo-

Marco al fin logro recuperarse aunque puso su mano en su frente confundido –Por poco acaba conmigo-

-Amigo, tenemos que detener a Spandam, el es quien le da poderes a Barney- le dijo el superagente

Kaku se acerco a Ace, Marco y Jyabura y les dijo en voz baja –Yo lo distraeré, así el no podrá detenerlos, quizás tiene mucha imaginación, pero es bastante bobo-

El par de superagentes asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, no así el de la mascara de lobo que cruzo los brazos en disgusto. El de la nariz cuadrada dio un paso el frente y confronto al enemigo.

-Yo quiero jugar contigo Barney, me encantan tus canciones y la Barney bolsa y todo lo que haces-

Barney se emociono como nunca antes y olvido la propuesta de Ace por completo –¿En serio? Hace tiempo que nadie canta a mi lado, vamos a cantar narizón-

-Ahora- señalo Marco a la salida del cuarto. Ace y Jyabura lo siguieron, abrieron la primera puerta, subieron las escaleras y se encontraban listos para abrir la última puerta cuando el hombre lobo llamo la atención.

-Me quedo-

-¿Que? ¿Pero por que?- le pregunto Ace extrañado

-El tontín de Kaku se cree lo máximo, no dejare que se quede con todo el crédito, ustedes dos encárguense de Spandam-

Marco le dio la mano –Claro que si, lo haremos. Te felicito por que al fin comprendes el trabajo de equipo, ve y apoya a tu nakama de PC9-

Jyabura hizo una mueca y negó lo que el agente uno dijo -No lo hago por ayudarle, lo hago para mostrarle que yo soy mas listo fuerte y guapo. Suerte-

Los dos superagentes correspondieron a la despedida, en cuanto el último PC9 salió de su vista Marco hablo

-No lo va a admitir, pero Kaku es su mejor amigo y al fin lo demostrara con hechos-

-Así es. Ahora solo quedamos tú y yo, agente uno-

-Como en los viejos tiempos. Ahora agente dos, en nombre de la alianza de los caballeros de la orden White-Lucci ¿Harías el honor de abrir la ultima puerta de este edificio?-

Los superagentes Ace y Marco se encontraban ante la misión mas crucial de sus vidas, no había lugar para derrota, muchos PC9 se habían convertido en sus amigos y ahora arriesgaban su vida por la misión, definitivamente no fallarían

–Vamos pues Marco, tenemos un trasero que patear-

-¡Ese es el espíritu!-

_**Momentos antes **__**en el último piso del complejo 4kidz**_

Los dos líderes de las facciones se enfrentaban con ferocidad, no podía esperarse de miembros que llegaron a convivir juntos en la organización PC9

Rob Lucci sorprendentemente estaba siendo apabullado y aplastado por Spandam

-¿Desde cuando te hiciste tan poderoso?- le pregunto Lucci limpiándose el sudor de su frente, el actual líder de los PC9 se veía fatigado

-Bwahaha los muertos no necesitan saber eso- respondió el de la mascara para darle el golpe final sin misericordia, sin tomar en cuenta que un dia fueron amigos.

-Noooooooooooo lo hagas- grito Lucci jalándose el cabello desesperado. La batalla al estilo PC9 había llegado a su fin

-Prr, vamos Rob, es solo un juego- le recordó Hattori a su amo y es que este acababa de ser derrotado en un videojuego por computadora por el experto jugador Spandam, el colmo era que ni siquiera era un videojuego violento; era Farmville.

-Jajaja, mira ahora como expando mi granero, Game Over para ti amigo- presumió el ex líder de los PC9 presionando la tecla "enter" de su teclado provocando que ahora fuera imposible para Rob Lucci alcanzarlo.

-Es demasiado bueno, no estoy a su nivel, no hay manera de que pueda detenerlo. El control de mundo estará a sus manos- lamento el del sombrero hincándose contra el suelo deprimido por su aplastante derrota

-Prr no seas marica, tienes que acabar con el, hazlo por la paz mundial- le reclamo Hattori cruzando sus alas decepcionado por la incompetencia de Rob.

-No puedo, no soy el indicado- contesto desganado y luego se puso como a clamar–Goku se que me escuchas, ven y derrótalo por mi-

-Goku esta muy ocupado juntando las esferas del dragón para revivir a su amigo de 100 años Krillin por veinteava ocasión- le recordó la paloma para luego decir con tono de albur –Prr, Animo, si derrotas a Spandam quizás Kalifa te de lo que tanto deseas que te de, lo que solo ella puede regalarte-

Lucci sintió como su corazón latía mas fuerte y sus mejillas se tornaban rojas – ¿De verdad? Ella me daría… ¿un sombrero con florecitas?- exclamo poniendo una pose afeminada.

Hattori se alejo con repulsión de Lucci, dudando de la hombría de su amo –Prr, no me refería a eso, pero solo te advierto que si Spandam controla el mundo, el se encargara de destruir todos y cada uno de los sombreros de la tienda de Bellamy el usurero.

-¡No!¡No puedo permitirlo, ahora tengo una razón para derrotarlo! E-e-es más creo que encontrado el significado de mi existencia- grito Rob totalmente renovado

-Chapapa creí que venias a rescatarme- le dijo Fukorou desde una jaula

Lucci apenas noto su presencia –Que onda, mmh ¿Cómo te llamabas? Bueno eso no importa, ¡tu, Spandam! Te reto a Guitar Hero-

Hattori se poso en un hombro de su amo para decirle –No, el te va a aplastar, rétalo a algo en lo que le puedas ganar, es decir, a golpes-

-¿Smash Bros? Cierto soy bueno con Capitán Falcon-

-Nop, golpes de verdad-

-Pero eso duele-

-No seas llorón, recuerda cuando eras malo, recuerda tus artes marciales de Rukoshki, cuando peleabas como un leopardo salvaje-

-Je, es inútil paloma, el viejo Lucci no volverá. Ríndanse y entréguenme sus traseros-

En ese momento palabras de ánimo llegaron a los oídos del jefe de los PC9

-Levántate Lucci, tu sabes que Spandam no es mas que un bueno para nada-

-Marco- identifico Lucci alzando la vista

-Spandam, si de traseros se trata lo único que conseguirás es que el tuyo termine con una gran patada o mas bien dicho tres- aseguro Hiken no Ace alzando su bota y prendiéndola en llamas

Lucci al fin se puso de pie con esperanza -Ace, ustedes lo han logrado-

A Spandam se le salían los ojos literalmente, estaba atónito por la hazaña de los superagentes –Como pudieron superar la barrera Barney-

Marco sonrió muy confiado –Trabajo en equipo y sacrificio. Algo de lo que nunca has sido capaz líder de 4kidz y ahora trabajando en equipo nosotros tres te venceremos-

-Prr me contaste a mí como el tercero y no a Lucci ¿verdad?- pregunto la paloma asesina de PC9

Rob Lucci se quito el saco y arremango su camisa mostrando sus brazos –Ni lo pienses Hattori, todos mis PC9 han hecho algo importante menos yo. No pienso quedarme atrás-

Por primera vez en el transcurso de la disputa, Spandam temía perder la batalla. Cuatro sujetos lado a lados listos para acabar con su imperio, el futuro del anime se decidiría en los siguientes minutos.

_**Continuara… **_

¿Cómo se les hizo el capitulo? Ha sido el mas largo hasta el momento.

Me tarde por que a veces se me hace difícil mezclar situaciones divertidas con tramas serios donde se supone que debe haber acción. Espero estar cumpliendo con sus expectativas, seguiré esforzándome por mejorar poco a poco y sobretodo por no perder el sentido del humor ya que me encanta hacer reír a los demás con mis ocurrencias.

Por cierto el siguiente capitulo dará fin a esta saga de PC9 y se titulara **"Libertad"**

Gracias por sus reviews y que pasen buen día.


	10. Libertad

Estimados lectores, aquí esta el ultimo capitulo del año y de la saga 4kidz, por eso lo he hecho el doble de largo. De antemano me disculpo si hay algunos errores ortográficos ya que esta algo extenso. Sin más que añadir los dejo para que disfruten.

* * *

_Anteriormente:_

_Los caballeros de la orden White-Lucci enfrentaron a la mano derecha de Spandam, Barney, este resulto ser invencible y tanto Kaku como Jyabura se ofrecieron a distraerlo. Ahora Ace y Marco han llegado al último piso y junto con el último PC9 Rob Lucci enfrentaran al líder de 4kidz. _

_

* * *

_

**Superagentes Ace y Marco:"Liber****tad"**

"Puño de fuego" Ace, Marco "el fénix" y Rob Lucci (¿tiene algún apodo?) se encontraban lado a lado, dispuestos a trabajar en equipo para detener la peor influencia del mundo del anime.

Spandam el líder de 4kidz sonreía con el control maestro de 4kidz en sus manos, en este aparato se encontraba la fuente de poder de 4kidz, la que creo aberraciones como los Teletubbies y Barney, la que esclavizó a los héroes del anime y peor ¡la que cambio el cigarro de Sanji por una paleta!

-Tu reinado se acabo Spandam- le advirtió Marco mientras de su cuerpo salían llamas azules

Ace alzo la mano y comenzó a saltar-Yo también quiero decir una frase épica en este momento, mmmh, haber-

Lucci saco su I-Pad y pidió tiempo -Un momento, debo de subir esto al Facebook para que todos mis contactos sepan lo heroico que soy, aunque al ochenta porciento de ellos no los conozco-

Spandam alzo el control y se burlo con soberbia -Unos tontos como ustedes no me vencerán, yo tengo el control de 4kidz y con el puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana Jajaja-

-Ace, Lucci, ataquemos al mismo tiempo- ordeno el agente uno evitando que sus compañeros perdieran mas tiempo en trivialidades. Consciente de que el futuro se encontraba en sus manos.

* * *

_No muy lejos del edificio de 4kidz_

Los sombrero de paja viajaban en su van pirata, apurados por salvar a su nakama Franky, en cuanto habían oído de que el cyborg estaba en problemas habían salido cuanto antes, de hecho ni siquiera se habían cambiado de ropa.

-Nami ¿cuanto falta para llegar?- le pregunto Luffy a su conductora con impaciencia

-Estamos a una hora de la cuidad, aunque puedo hacerlo en la mitad si tomo unos atajos- le contesto la pelinaranja pisando el acelerador

-Esa es Nami-san, una de los mejores conductores del planeta- le alabo Sanji

-Si alguien le hizo daño a Franky, me las va a pagar- aseguro el capitán cerrando los puños, ignorante de lo que acontecía en la cuidad, en el edificio 4kidz

* * *

_De vuelta con los superagentes _

Cinco minutos, esa fue la duración de un no tan feroz enfrentamiento contra el ex PC9 Spandam quien ahora yacía todo golpeado e hinchado de la cara tras la paliza que le acababa de propinar el trío más poderoso de la alianza.

Rob Lucci se sacudía su traje mientras decía -No lo puedo creer, si hubiera sabido que era tan fácil vencerlo ya lo hubiera hecho antes-

-Por eso te dije que le retaras a golpes, siempre fue un debilucho prrr- hablo la paloma Hattori

Ace cruzo los brazos y suspiro ya un poco cansado de tantas batallas –Vaya, el jefe resulto ser el mas débil de todos nuestros enemigos-

-Hmph es bueno que no le dimos tiempo de usar el poder del control maestro a todo su potencial- dijo Marco con alivio de que todo hubiera salido de la mejor manera posible, entonces se le quedo viendo fijamente al aparato –Es demasiado poder-

-Tomémoslo, podemos usarlo para el bien- sugirió Lucci

Marco negó la proposición instantánea -No, es demasiado riesgo, un poder tan grande no merece estar en manos mortales, destruyámoslo-

-Hey Marco, si lo destruimos nunca volverá, podemos ordenarle algo útil, por ejemplo ¿Por qué no le pides tener más cabello?-

-Suena tentador Ace, pero quizás si lo utilizamos no podremos dejarlo después, el poder vuelve loca a la gente y no somos la excepción-

-¡El precioso, el anillo!- exclamo Gollum apareciendo espontáneamente como era común en la zona de influencia de 4kidz

-Allí esta el ejemplo del envenenamiento por el poder. Así que destruiré el control ahora mismo, pero antes liberemos a las victimas de su poder- dijo Marco acercándose al control, enseguida se inclino y tras ver los múltiples botones presiono uno en particular titulado "control mental"

* * *

_Piso cuatro_

-¿Que estoy haciendo aquí?-se preguntaba Ichigo guardando su katana observando a sus alrededores con confusión

-¿Un genjutsu?- fue lo que Naruto pensó que sucedía. Natsu y Edward también se encontraban desconcertados por su situación.

Kumadori ya estaba muy debilitado y golpeado, apenas se mantenía en pie, a pesar de su situación tenia una sonrisa pintada en su rostro –Lo han logrado, mis héroes son libres al fin-

* * *

_Afueras del edificio_

Kalifa y Blueno observaban con cuidado a Franky a quien mantenían atado con cadenas a un poste.

-Al fin dejo de gritar este pervertido, me canso que estuviera gritando "sacar PC9 y traer agentes"- refunfuño la mujer de PC9

-Hey Kalifa. Parece que este despertando de nuevo- observo el de peinado de toro

-Si empieza a fastidiar y acosar lo voy a dejar sin descendencia- advirtió la rubia poniendo su pie cercas de las partes bajas de Franky preparando para patearlo (Ouch)

-¡Supaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡He vuelto! ¿Dónde esta ese maldito panda que me capturo?- pregunto Franky muy exaltado mostrando que a diferencia de los héroes del anime el si recordaba un poco de lo sucedido –ustedes PC9, desátenme, tengo asuntos pendientes con Spandam. ¡El maldito al parecer averió mi sistema robótico y además se quedo con mi _tanga_ favorita!-

La ultima frase del cyborg provoco que en la frente de Kalifa apareciera una vena en señal de enojo – ¿Con que viendo mi ropa interior, eh enfermo?-

Tras el comentario Blueno hizo una pregunta –Un momento Kalifa, no me digas que tu traes puesta una…-

La última palabra del PC9 no se escucho debido al tremendo grito de dolor por parte de Franky tras recibir la desgraciada patada de Kalifa.

* * *

_Ultimo piso de 4kidz_

Ace incluso llego a oír el grito del cyborg -¿Oyeron ese grito?, se oyó como si alguien estuviera siendo asesinado cruelmente allá afuera-

-Veremos eso después, ahora acabare con este control del mal- dijo Marco transformando su pie derecho en la pata de un ave de fuego, sin pensarlo dos veces soltó un pisotón con todas sus fuerzas.

-"Y así termina 4kidz, bajo la suela de un héroe"- dijo Ace haciendo una pose exagerada para luego exclamar con emoción – ¡Yeah, al fin pude decir mi frase épica!-

-¡El control no esta!- grito Marco al levantar su pie y ver que no había ningún rastro del aparato

Lucci señalo en dirección de donde se encontraba el inconsciente Spandam –Mírenlo, ahí esta-

Un hámster naranja estaba sentado sobre el control remoto de 4kidz el cual a su vez descansaba en la espalda de Spandam. El animalito al ver que era observado inclino su cabeza

-Que adorable, apuesto a que es la mascota de Spandam- dijo Lucci acercándose al pequeño roedor –Vamos ven conmigo, olvida a tu viejo amo. Destruiremos ese control y todo lo malo, tonto, estúpido y gay desaparecerá-

-Prr, es genial al fin seré libre de ti- se expreso Hattori con gran jubilo insinuando que Lucci desparecería o en otras palabras que cumplía con los adjetivos que el mismo acababa de pronunciar

-Paloma malagradecida, después de todos estos años que te he cuidado y alimentado con el alpiste de la mejor calidad ¡Ay mi dedo!-

El PC9 dejo de hablar por que el adorable hámster le estaba mordiendo en el dedo índice con ferocidad, Lucci agito el dedo hasta que el animal lo soltó y aterrizo de nuevo sobre el control

"Ham skeak grun" pronuncio el naranjado cruzando sus patitas

-¡Ah mi dedo esta sangrando, me voy a morir!- exclamo Lucci entrando en pánico –No soporto ver la sangre-

-Siempre odie ese alpiste, ahora apúrate y muérete de une vez- le dijo el ave con crueldad

-Ah ya lo entiendo, estas celoso por que le di mi atención al hámster- hablo Rob Lucci lo cual fue una mala idea ya que la paloma lo comenzó a picotear

-¿Qué clase de relación tienen estos dos?- pregunto Ace confundido por la manera en que la mascota trataba a su amo

A Marco le causo inquietud el que el roedor siempre se mantuviera cerca del control además de que pronunciaba expresiones en un idioma desconocido – ¿Hattori-san, que es lo que esta diciendo el hámster?-

-Hasta que alguien me habla con respeto, solo procura decirme Hattori-sama a la próxima. Haber, este roedor habla el lenguaje de los animales "Spandam era solo una mascara, yo soy el ultimo oponente al que enfrentaran, mi nombre es Hamtaro y seré su peor pesadilla" eso es lo que dice-

-Que simpático animal, es adorable ver como lucha por tener un poco de atención. Ven Hamtaro te daré mi ultimo jamón- le dijo Ace acercándosele sin miedo a ser mordido. El hámster se puso a la defensiva y pronuncio nuevamente unas palabras en idioma animal

-¿Y ahora que dijo?- le pregunto Lucci a su paloma quien estaba de pie en su hombro como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos

-Cincuenta berries- le contesto Hattori

-¿Como puedes hacerme esto? ¿A los extraños les traduces gratis y a mi me cobras?- pregunto Lucci indignado

Mientras El PC9 y su mascota discutían, Hamtaro presiono un botón del control 4kidz y comenzó a flotar en el aire, entonces una luz resplandeciente empezó a irradiar de su pequeño cuerpo durante cinco segundos, cuando al fin se disipo, el Hámster se encontraba dentro de una esfera transparente que tenia la peculiaridad de que en su superficie circulaban rayos eléctricos

-Una esfera de plasma, siempre he querido una para mi casa. El hámster dentro le dará un toque artístico extra- dijo Ace acercando sus manos a la esfera

-Atrévete a tocarla y mil amperes de corriente eléctrica circularan a través de tu cuerpo, idiota- hablo el Hamster amenazadoramente…es decir ¡hablo el Hamster amenazadoramente!

-¡El Hámster puede hablar!- exclamo el superagente Marco con una gota de sudor recorriendo su frente

-¡Y puede hacerlo amenazadoramente!- completo Ace igual de estupefacto que su mejor amigo

-¡Un animal que habla!- exclamo Lucci dejando de discutir con Hattori

Hattori se dio un alazo en la cara incapaz de tolerar la estupidez de su amo -Hey menso, eso no debería de sorprenderte a ti-

Hamtaro comenzó a dar vueltas dentro de su esfera como si esta fuera una rueda de roedor –Esto es divertido-

-Es uno de nosotros- exclamo Ace alzando los brazos al ver como el Hamster se comportaba igual de distraído que el y Lucci y el resto de los PC9

El animal se detuvo al darse cuanta de que su instinto roedor lo estaba dejando en vergüenza y no como el supervillano que debía de ser –Eh, yo no soy un bobo como ustedes. Yo soy Hamtaro, futuro rey del universo, el que gobernara con patitas de hierro y hará todo lo que le plazca. Ahora basta de palabrerías y prepárense para saber el significado de la palabra "sufrir"-

El nuevo líder de 4kidz (Así es, el que tiene el control es el que se le considera el líder de la organización) comenzó a dar vueltas a una súper velocidad por el cuarto tanto que era difícil leer sus movimientos.

-Hey Hamster con complejo de villano. Ya lo encontré, en este diccionario viene el significado de sufrimiento- decía Ace con un grueso libro en sus manos y lentes en sus ojos dando apariencia de ser muy sabio, entonces pudo sentir que un objeto se acercaba a el a alta velocidad – ¿No golpearías a alguien con lentes o si?-

El villano no tuvo compasión e impacto su esfera en el abdomen de Ace electrocutándolo de pasada

-¡Ace!- le llamo Marco y le advirtió que el animal iba en serio –El es malvado y no sigue ninguna regla, ni siquiera la de no golpear a alguien con anteojos-

-Es malo- dijo Ace recuperándose del ataque

Marco encontró una manera de motivar al agente dos –Y es peor que eso, el es capaz de extinguir a los hombres cabra que tu y Luffy idolatran, también seria capaz de echar a perder la boda de Luffy y Nami solo por diversión, vender tu colección de figuras de acción, dejar mensajes subliminales en tu celular, hacer obligatorio el uso de camisetas y finalmente declarar como ilegal el negocio de las salchichas-

Ace se quedo con su cara despreocupada de siempre, incluso Marco llego a temer que en realidad ya no le importaban las salchichas y la vida amorosa de su hermano, cosas que serian graves síntomas. Pero después de veinte largos segundos termino de analizar las palabras del pelinaranja y literalmente empezó a arder -¡Inconcebible, todo eso es lo peor que alguien podría hacer. Es demasiado malvado, tenemos que detenerlo!-

-Pues detengan esto- replico el enemigo haciendo aparecer en el aire tres pistolas de alto calibre rompiendo una de las reglas de 4kidz; uso de armas de fuego con municiones que no sean de goma. Sin misericordia hizo que todas dispararan y fusilaran a Marco, Ace y Lucci.

El ataque no tuvo éxito; las balas no causaron ningún daño a Ace ya que transformo su cuerpo en fuego. Marco si fue herido gravemente pero su habilidad de fénix recupero sus heridas rápidamente y Lucci, bueno el PC9 tuvo la fortuna de que alcanzo a refugiarse detrás de un escritorio.

-Hubieras usado _Tekkai_- le recordó Hattori posándose sobre el hombro del hombre de sombrero, por cierto, el sombrero de Rob salió ileso de las balas (¿a alguien aparte de Lucci le importa eso?)

Hamtaro hizo desaparecer las armas presionando un botón del control que permanecía siempre a su lado en la esfera. Una vena apareció en su frente y hablo enojado a más no poder – ¡Ustedes me irritan! Los acabare a todos juntos, se que solo pueden sus poderes de superagentes de manera limitada, así que no resistirán mi ira para siempre-

La esfera comenzó a moverse de nuevo rápidamente pero esta vez golpeaba una y otra vez a los tres agentes quienes indefensos no podían esquivar los ataques, al principio Ace convertía su cuerpo en fuego para evadir pero sus poderes se fueron drenando y llego un punto en que se acabo su poder, lo mismo le sucedió a Marco quien al cabo de dos minutos dejo de ser capaz de recuperar sus heridas y Rob Lucci…bueno ni para que lo digo. Hattori era el único que podía mantenerse al ritmo del enemigo y esquivaba la mayoría de los ataques y cuando iba a ser impactado activaba la habilidad defensiva _Tekkai_ la cual al menos reducía el daño recibido.

Tras cinco atormentadores minutos, el maligno malvado del mal se aburrió y dejo de atacar satisfecho de que sus oponentes estuvieran tirados en los suelos incapaces de seguir en la batalla

-Jajaja, sean nerds de computadora o superagentes nadie puede contra mi magnifico poder-

-Prr, pues que bueno que no soy ni un nerd ni un superagente, soy una paloma- le dijo Hattori cruzando las alas imitando al hámster para provocarlo, entonces comenzó gritar como supersaiyayin y se volvió musculoso, entonces hizo un ademan con su ala derecha como si llamara al hámster a que se acercara –Come on weakling-

-Un rival digno, al fin y habla ingles jajaja- exclamo el Hámster con sed de pelea ¿Acaso el futuro del mundo se resolvería en una pelea de animales irrealmente poderosos?

* * *

_Afuera del edificio_

-¿Son Todos?- le preguntaba Kalifa a los personajes de anime que habían escapado de la construcción

-Creo que si, disculpa la inconveniencia- dijo Naruto con las manos sobre la nuca un poco intimidado por la PC9 ya que por cualquier cosa que le dijeran les amenazaba de demandarlos por acoso sexual

-La evacuación esta casi completa, solo faltan nuestros camaradas- le hizo saber Blueno a la mujer, pero esta lo ignoraba ya que miraba al cielo con un look de sorpresa

-Blueno, mira eso, un helicóptero sobrevuela el edificio, ¿no ves algo familiar en el?- pregunto ella señalo al cielo

El de peinado de cuernos saco unos binoculares y enfoco al vehículo volador –No tiene puertas, eso significa que meterán o sacaran a alguien al edificio-

-¡¿Que solo piensas en puertas? Mira bien la inscripción que tiene "Si-se-buscar"-

-Los "si se buscar" los siete agentes del gobierno. Esto se va poner feo. Kalifa ayudame a salvar la sexy puerta principal que tiene este edificio –

-¿Que solo en eso piensas? Necesitas un psiquiatra con eso de que estas enamorado de la puertas-

-Nunca había sentido antes esto por una puerta, no puedes interponerte entre nosotros, nuestro amor puede mas- se defendió Blueno abrazando a la puerta de la que se enamoro de verdad.

Entonces empezó un drama de amor donde Kalifa era la mala que quería separar a Blueno de su único amor. Los héroes del anime la hacían de personajes secundarios y luego…

* * *

_De vuelta a lo importante y dejando de divagar_

Rob Lucci recobraba el conocimiento, cuando alzo la vista borrosa pudo ver a su mejor (y único) amigo luchando contra el mal -Ha-Hattori-

La paloma atacaba con técnicas _Rukoshki_ a la esfera que protegía al hámster, ambos se movían muy rápido e incluso en ocasiones desaparecían de la vista para luego aparecer atacándose al mismo tiempo de manera que anulaban sus ataques.

-Inútil, no puedes sobrepasar esta barrera protectora que me rodea- le provoco el de 4kidz mostrando un exceso de soberbia

-_Rokougan_- contesto la paloma juntando ambas alas, tras esto utilizo su mejor ataque, una especie de onda de choque en dirección de su rival. Hamtaro confiado de mas no quiso evadir, al principio creyó que era cualquier ataque común y corriente pero pronto se arrepintió cuando la esfera comenzó a romperse poco a poco, era demasiado tarde y al final la onda resulto muy fuerte y destruyo la esfera por completo y por primera vez en toda la batalla el roedor recibió daño al salir volando hacia atrás y estrellarse contra la pared quedando incrustado en ella tras lo cual una pared de humo se formo.

-¡Hattori, esa técnica es demasiado peligrosa!- le grito Lucci poniéndose de pie

-Lo hice prr- dijo la paloma aterrizando en el hombro de su amo muy exhausta

Marco y Ace comenzaron a recuperarse de la golpiza y bastante adoloridos observaron la escena creyendo que al fin la pesadilla había terminado. Muy poco les duro el gusto por que de entre de la polvacera salieron un par de rayos, pasaron a un lado de Ace, por arriba de Marco, eso significa que su objetivo era Rob Lucci, este nunca estuvo preparado para evadir y le dieron ambos, uno de ellos en la cabeza. Tanto Ace y Marco se quedaron en shock, el PC9 no tenia poderes de superagente (Los cuales otorga Shirohige) y por lo tanto no podía recuperarse.

La pantalla de polvo se disipo revelando a un Hamtaro con los ojos rojos y un laser entre sus manos además de que bajo sus pies estaba el control de 4kidz completamente intacto

-¡Ay tengo mis ojos irritados!- exclamo el de color naranja con blanco dejando claro que no tenia los ojos rojos por ser malvado sin por el polvo

Como todo mundo estaba recobrando el conocimiento fue el turno del todo golpeado Spandam quien recostándose contra la pared sonrió al ver a Lucci en el suelo inmóvil en inerte y sin su preciado sombrero –Eso es animal, siempre pensé que solo servías para crear la electricidad, pero el que hayas matado a Rob te concede el derecho de ser mi nueva mano derecha y no el inútil de Barney-

El posesor del control de 4kidz hizo aparecer un gran martillo de madera con el que golpeo el cráneo de Spandam con tanta fuerza que lo mando a volar encontró una pared, esta se agujero por completo y el ex líder de 4kidz cayo del edificio hacia abajo

-Eres demasiado malvado- le reclamo Ace dolido de ver tanta crueldad

Marco por su parte acudió con Lucci a ver si aun estaba vivo –Eres el líder de PC9, tu los has mantenido juntos-

Ace se acerco con curiosidad y noto algo –Mira sus manos, esta moviendo los dedos-

Rob Lucci se reclino y viendo su cuerpo se mostro feliz -Estoy…estoy bien-

-Vaya suerte que tienes, dos disparos y ni uno solo te dio- opino Marco muy aliviado

-Esos disparos no iban dirigidos a Lucci- hablo "puño de fuego" cargando entre sus manos a Hattori herido, entonces se lo dio a Lucci quien observo a la paloma con desconsuelo

-Hattori ¿Por qué a ti?-

Hattori alzo un poco su cabeza para decir unas ultimas palabras muy a su estilo -Lucci siempre has sido un baka-

-Noooooooooooooooo- grito el PC9 con todas sus fuerzas y lagrimas en los ojos

-Lucci, vete de aquí, nos encargaremos de el enemigo- le dijo Ace comprendiendo que el PC9 estaba muy afectado emocionalmente como para continuar

Lucci se puso de pie con una sombra cubriendo su rostro –Marco pásame tu sombrero, por que voy a luchar hasta el fin-

Marco hizo lo que se le pidió, Lucci tomo el sombrero de copa y lo observo –¡Tiene un agujero! Ese sombrero lo he tenido desde que era un chiquillo, es irremplazable. Maldito Hámster, como pudiste hacerme esto-

El agente dos al ver la gran furia en el líder de los PC9 hizo un comentario muy cierto –Se nota que quería mas al sombrero que a la paloma-

-¡Poder, el poder vuelve a mi!- exclamo Lucci agachándose y comenzando a transformarse; su tamaño aumento, su piel se transformo en un pelaje con manchas y le salió una cola felina. Ahora era Lucci el gran leopardo de batalla. Ni siquiera Hamtaro se esperaba ese dramático cambio, ni siquiera…Franky

-Súper, síganle esto se esta poniendo rebueno ya me tienen picado- decía Franky aplaudiendo mientras comía palomitas sentado en una esquina del cuarto a la vez que era observado por los demás

-¿Franky de los Mugiwara, cuando llegaste aquí?- le pregunto Ace seguro de que la caída que había tenido cuando fue tirado de la pared en la batalla contra los héroes del anime

-Fui liberado del control de 4kidz y decidí venir a ayudarlos a patear a Spanda, en cuanto llegue vi como el hámster lo golpeaba con un martillo, así que pensé que la batalla había terminado y pues me quede viendo la obra de teatro que están haciendo-

-Me temo que estas equivocado Franky, el animal que ves allí adelante tiene el control de 4kidz y es mucho más malvado y peligroso que Spandam- le explico Marco poniéndolo al corriente con los acontecimientos.

-¡Debo, debo matarlo!- exclamo Lucci sintiendo como sus viejos instintos asesinos regresaban, no pudo reprimirse y se lanzo contra el de 4kidz haciendo una patada que creo una onda de presion cortante -_Rankyakou_-

-No luches solo, te apoyo- le dijo Ace lanzando una bola de fuego, esta extrañamente se fusiono con el Rankyakou de Lucci creando una bola de fuego cortante. El roedor naranja evadió el ataque agachándose algo sorprendido por la combinación.

Franky por su parte no se quedo atrás y junto ambas manos –Yo también puedo atacar con aire, les presentare mi poderoso _Coup de Burst, _una gran cantidad de aire comprimido-

Marco solo miraba los movimientos analizando el extraño fenómeno de los ataques de Ace y Lucci -"_Aire caliente, aire frio_" ¡Eso es, deténganse todos!-

-¿Que ya nos vamos a rendir?- pregunto Ace mas confundido de lo usual

-Al contrario, vamos a vencerlo en un solo movimiento-

Hamtar comenzó a reír burlonamente –Jajajaja ¿si han usado cientos de ataques contra mí que les hace pensar que lo lograran en uno solo? Son patéticos, aplastare sus esperanzas dándoles una oportunidad-

-Ace usa tu fuego para calentar el aire, luego con tu misma habilidad lo vas a lanzar adonde se encuentra Franky- le dijo Marco a su compañero ignorando el reto del animal

-Oye, ya no soy esclavo de 4kid para que quieras matarme- se quejo el de los sombrero de paja

-Eso es fácil- hablo con confianza el del sombrero vaquero

Marco ordeno -Ahora tu Franky, lanza aire frio adonde Ace se encuentra calentando el aire-

-Eso no es divertido- exclamo ahora el agente dos

Franky se rasco la cabeza no entendiendo -Espero sea una buena idea, mi Coup de Burst es de un solo uso-

-Solo hazlo, háganlo como si se atacaran el uno al otro-

Franky comenzó a cargar su ataque de manera que sus brazos cyborg se inflaban mas y mas mientras que Ace creando un túnel de fuego comenzó a hacer girar el aire "Coup de Burst" exclamo el de cabello azul disparando una gran masa de aire, en ese momento Ace hizo lo mismo lanzando todo su aire caliente. Ambas masas chocaron la una con la otra y un fenómeno sorprendente comenzó a ocurrir, el aire combinado comenzó a girar cada vez más y más y a elevarse hacia arriba

-No puede ser- hablo el pequeño animal todo pasmado

-Cuando una onda de baja presión y una de alta presión se encuentran se forma…un tornado- Cuando Marco dijo la ultima palabra termino formándose un pequeño pero violento tornando que comenzó a absorber muebles y escombros, además de agujerar y destruir el techo del ultimo piso por completo, pronto las paredes fueron absorbidas por igual .Luego el piso comenzó a temblar y los tres agentes se aferraban a no ser absorbidos, no así el caso del hámster que al ser demasiado ligero término siendo absorbido

-No tardara en escapar usando el poder del control- grito Marco con todas su fuerzas para ser oído –Yo lo impediré, voy a entrar-

-¿Estas loco?- le pregunto Franky agarrándose de una de las columnas que sobrevivieron del cuarto

-No hay mas tiempo, todos sujétense bien de las columnas, son la parte mas maciza del cuarto. Ahora escúchenme, Ace cuando yo entre comenzaras a lanzar bolas de fuego al tornado. Lucci tu lanzaras tus ondas cortantes-

Sin perder más tiempo Marco se dejo absorber por el monstruoso fenómeno natural

-¿Estará bien?- le pregunto Lucci a Ace mientras que con una de sus grandes manos de leopardo se sujetaba de una columna y en la otra sujetaba a Hattori

Ace sonrió mientras juntaba su ultimo poder que le quedaba para lanzar no muchas sino una sola bola de fuego gigantesca -Confiemos en el-

* * *

_Dentro del tornado_

-Debo salir- decía el Hámster girando una y otra vez sosteniendo a duras penas su salvación, el control mágico que cumple cualquier deseo. En un momento estuvo a punto de presionar el botón cuando alguien lo atrapo entre sus manos

-No iras a ningún lado- le dijo Marco negándose a dejarlo ir

-Tonto moriremos los dos-

Marco sonrió mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a tornarse en llamas azules –Claro que no, yo tengo poderes regenerativos limitados y me los gane por esfuerzo no como tu falso poder de 4kidz –

Una bola de fuego impacto el tornado y este se volvió en un poderoso tornado de fuego a latas temperaturas, un par de segundos después decenas de ondas cortantes comenzaron a invadir el tornado haciéndolo cortante y aun mas peligroso

-¡Tornado cortante de Fuego!- exclamo Marco a la vez que recibía cortadas y quemaduras que sanaban instantáneamente.

-¡No puedo terminar así!- grito Hamtaro con desconsuelo sabiendo que era su fin

* * *

_Afuera del tornado_

Dos eternos minutos existió el poderoso tornado cortante de fuego tras los cuales desapareció por completo. De el cayeron al suelo los cuerpos inertes de Marco y Hamtaro. Ace soltó su columna corrió a con Marco y se hinco miro al cielo y grito como gritan en las películas cuando alguien importante muere -Nooooooooooooooooooooooo-

-Espera puño de fuego, aun no es momento de que grites dramáticamente- le dijo Franky

-¿Ah no? Entonces esperare cinco segundos- dijo el cómico superagente luego espero la cantidad que el mismo estipulo y luego repitió el grito dramático -Nooooooooooooooooooo-

En ese momento Marco abrió los ojos y le hablo con voz débil –¿Por que siempre tienes que ser tan ruidoso Ace?-

-¡Marco, estas bien!- grito Ace lleno de felicidad

-Claro que no, aunque supongo que no podremos usar nuestros poderes de superagentes por mucho tiempo- explico el pelinaranja poniéndose de pie con ayuda de Ace quien le dio apoyo

La felicidad aumento mas cuando el supuestamente muerto Hattori revivió en las manos de su propio amo -Prr, veo que si pudieron lograrlo, ah Lucci, sabia que desviar los rayos hacia tu estúpido sombrero al fin despertaría tu violento felino interior-

Dichas estas palabras el ave comenzó a volar al cielo

Lucci se enfado demasiado tanto que se puso rojo -¿¡Tu hiciste que mi sombrero muriera cínica paloma! Ven acá que te devolveré a la tumba-

-Prr, mejor preocúpense por salir de este edificio que pronto se derrumbara- advirtió Hattori despareciendo en las alturas

-Hey Lucci, este I-pad es tuyo- hablo Franky devolviéndole el aparato al PC9

Lucci se puso feliz y se destransformó volviendo a ser el antisocial y debilucho hacker -Oh si mi tecnología-

-Oye Marco, ¿no crees que es un buen momento para que termine este capitulo?- pregunto Ace rompiendo la cuarta barrera

Marco observo al noqueado Hamster al que solo le temblaba una pata –Mmh, hemos vencido al fin, entonces estas en lo correcto-

En ese momento subió el excéntrico PC9 amante del anime y se unió al grupo -Yoyoi yo también quiero formar parte del gran final-

Luego llegaron Jyabura y Kaku como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo, este ultimo tomo la palabra -Nosotros también, después de todo tuvimos que pasar traumantes momentos jugando a las barbies con el depravado Barney ¿Pueden creer que todo lo que quería era que alguien jugara con el juegos de niña?-

-Chapapa, no me olviden- hablo ahora Fukorou escapando de la jaula donde duro encerrado mucho tiempo hasta que el tornado lo libero

Ace dijo unas crueles pero ciertas palabras -Oh Fukorou, ya no nos acordábamos de que estabas preso. De hecho apuesto que quienes mágicamente y misteriosamente leen nuestras acciones atraves de una pantalla también se habían olvidado de ti-

-Ace deja de romper la cuarta pared- le corrigió Marco

También llegaron Kalifa y Blueno vestido de traje negro y con un moño cargando entre sus brazos a la puerta principal de 4kidz la cual tenía extrañamente un velo de novia

-Querida, este es un lugar épico como para casarnos- le dijo Blueno a la gran puerta

Kalifa se acomodo los lentes -Blueno eres un idiota, este es un mal lugar, este lugar es inestable–

-No entiendo por que subieron hasta aquí si abajo estaba mas seguros- hablo Marco

Ace volvió a apurar a todos -Oigan PC9, no es que quiera ser aguafiestas pero como dijeron la paloma y la chica indecente, este edificio se derrumbara, así que acabemos con esto. Todos sonrían, digan algo épico y ya que se acabe el capitulo-

* * *

_-Me temo que eso no será posible __–_

-¿Quien dijo eso?- pregunto Lucci girando su cabeza de izquierda a derecha

-Mira al frente Rob- le aconsejo Kaku, ya que era la única dirección en la que no ponía su vista el líder de los PC9

Lucci se quedo pálido al ver al frente a un intimidante sujeto muy conocido -Oh no puede ser-

A Ace se le hizo una exageración que todos se pusieran tan tensos -Vamos por que se asustan, es solo un gran hombre con un gorro con orejas de oso y una biblia-

Marco amablemente le señalo a su amigo quien era ese sujeto -Ace ese hombre, es un "si se buscar", Bartholomew Kuma-

Kuma abrió su biblia y escribió en ella unas notas para luego decir -PC9 ayudando a los agentes de Shirohige, esto no le va a gustar al gobierno-

-¿Qué hace aquí un si se buscar?- le pregunto Marco tratando de ser diplomático, enfrentar a un si se buscar en las condiciones en que se encontraban no era algo sabio

Kuma saco un objeto de sus bolsillos ¡la fuente de poder de 4kidz! –El control de 4kidz queda en manos del gobierno mundial y será estudiado por los mejores científicos del mundo- el si se buscar bajo la vista al suelo y se enterneció al ver a un pequeño roedor maltrecho –También me llevare al Hámster, me hace falta un mascota-

A Kumadori se le ocurrió salir con otra de sus comparaciones del anime-Típico grandulón amante de los animales, como el androide 16 de dragon ball Z y Juggo de Naruto. Todo esta tan lleno de Clichés-

El superagente dos si se puso las pilas y se opuso a la decisión de Kuma –Claro que no te llevaras el control, debe de ser destruido-

A Kuma no le agradaron las palabras de Ace, entonces alzo su mano revelando que tenía unas almohadillas de oso en la palma de su mano –Superagente numero dos bajo el mando de Barbablanca; Portgas D. Ace, si pudieras estar en un lugar ¿Dónde seria?-

Ace se quedo pensando. Pero Marco no quiso dejarlo contestar –No Ace, los rumores dicen que este hombre puede teletransportar a las personas a cualquier lugar del mundo-

Lo malo fue que Ace ya tenía su respuesta y no se podía detener –Me encantaría ir al parque de diversiones de Shabondy-

Kuma comenzó a acercar su mano a Ace. Todos los presentes excepto Kumadori pusieron caras de temor (Kumadori estaba leyendo la revista Hentai de Spandam y tenia cara de pervertido). Ace iba desaparecer no había duda, Marco el mas cercano a Ace quería intervenir pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba

-Genial, resulta que traigo un par de boletos extra para la feria Shabondy- dijo el Si se buscar regalándole los papelitos a Ace en lugar de teletransportarlo

-Super-

-Oye Ace, esa es mi frase y se dice Supaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

A las espaldas de Kuma apareció el helicóptero oficial de los "si se buscar". Kuma se dio la vuelta –Esta será la ultima vez que nos veamos…por que este edificio se autodestruirá en dos minutos- se despidió el grandulón huyendo del edificio, no teletransportandose sino saltando al helicóptero que extrañamente soporto su peso

Ace se acerco a la orilla y observo como el helicóptero se alejaba mas y mas, luego miro hacia abajo observando que se encontraban a una gran altura del suelo – ¿Hey chicos alguien noto que su biblia no era una biblia sino un gran bloc de notas?-

Blueno se dio un palmazo en la frente por el comentario fuera de lugar de Ace y comenzó a avanzar hacia este mientras cargaba a su prometida –Lo que importa es salir de aquí como sea-

Llego un momento en que el de peinado de toro se tropezó con un pedazo de escombro y al caer soltó la puerta la cual salió patinando por el piso hasta caer por la orilla del edificio – ¡No mi amada mía!- exclamo el PC9 y sin pensarlo se tiro del edificio aunque eso pudiera significar su propia muerte (Ah lo que es el amor)

Lucci trono los dedos de su mano derecha –Eso es, la única manera de escapar a tiempo y no perecer en las ruinas del edificio es saltando y esperar que la suerte este de nuestro lado-

Franky estuvo de acuerdo con su rival en el mundo de las computadoras y némesis en videojuegos –Cierto, el ascensor se descompuso por el tornado y no alcanzamos a bajar por las escaleras en lo poco que queda de tiempo-

Marco se paro junto a Ace y observo también el precipicio –Mmh, no es lo que quisiéramos pero es nuestra única opción, quizás si caemos sobre un coche amortigüemos un poco el daño-

-Yo no voy a saltar- se opuso Kalifa para luego dar la razón –En la caída el viento levantara mi falda y todos ustedes verán mis pantis, bola de depravados-

-No como crees que somos depravados- dijo el otaku escondiendo la revista Hentai

-Kalifa, no hay tiempo de niñerías, es la única opción- le recordó Marco

La mujer del grupo al oír las palabras del único hombre al que consideraba decente comenzó a animarse, pero la sola idea de que todos vieran la reveladora ropa interior que usaba la hizo negarse de nuevo -Tendrán que llevarme a la fuerza-

-Si usted lo dice- Marco cargo a Kalifa entre sus brazos provocando que esta se sonrojara bastante, luego hablo –Bueno chicos, a la cuenta de tres saltamos, traten de amortiguar de alguna manera el salto, pero estén preparados para piernas, brazos y costillas rotas. Uno, dos…tres-

A la señal los PC9 y los superagentes saltaron rumbo a su salvación o a su muerte. Todos gritaban excepto Kalifa quien al menos moriría satisfecha de que nadie podría ver su ropa interior y además viviría sus últimos momentos en los brazos de Marco

-¿Oigan y Kumadori?- pregunto Lucci aun en caída libre

Una avioneta se acerco a los que caían y era manejada por el excéntrico PC9 –Yoyoi, miren Spandam tenia una avioneta de emergencia en el penúltimo piso-

Todos se molestaron con el otaku -¡¿Y por que no lo dijiste antes baka? Ahora sálvanos!-

-Claro- respondió Kumadori, pero entonces vio un papel volando a lo lejos –Oh no la revista, debo ir por ella ¡Trae LuffyXNami!-

Dichas estas palabras el otaku se fue tras la revista abandonando a sus amigos a su suerte.

-Wow Luffy es famoso- dijo Ace

Jyabura hizo una doble pregunta -¿Y ahora que hacemos Marco? ¿Invocamos a un lobo volador?-

-Chapapa a mi me dicen el búho silencioso- intervino Fukorou

Los ojos de Franky brillaron -¿Entonces puedes convertirte en un búho tal como Lucci se transforma en leopardo y salvarnos?-

Un rotundo no fue la respuesta del regordete, en la cabeza de todos apareció una gota de sudor por el comentario sin sentido

-Es nuestro fin, moriré sin haber asesinado a Jyabura con mis propias manos- lamento Kaku

Milagrosamente Ace fue el único que dijo algo interesante –Oigan como que ya llevamos mucho tiempo en caída libre-

Todo mundo le presto atención y dejo de estar en pánico, luego Marco hablo -Ahora que lo dices ni siquiera estanos cayendo-

Lo que sucedió es que todos estaban atorados juntos colgando de una gran viga que sobresalía por una pared del edificio probablemente otro de los resultados del tornado de antes. Lo malo era que aun estaban en un piso muy alto.

-Nadie se mueva- ordeno Lucci –Esperemos a que alguien nos venga a sacar de aquí si es que no se cae la viga antes-

Un hoja de papel se movía como pluma por el aire adonde se encontraban todos juntos, Ace la tomo con una mano que tenia libre, tras observarla se quedo en shock –Esta es una pagina de la revista de Kumadori-

-No la leas Ace- le ordeno Marco

Lucci alzo la vista y se percato de que una avioneta se dirigía a toda velocidad adonde se encontraban todos –Oh no, esto es malo-

-Dame la hoja perdida- demando el piloto Kumadori acelerando mas y con una cara de psicópata

-Nos va a hacer puré, ni modo separémonos y dejémonos caer- aconsejo Marco a lo cual todos asintieron, justo antes de ser despedazados por el otaku fuera de razón, se separaron cayendo a su destino final. Todos cerraron los ojos esperando el fin, esperando un doloroso impacto contra el pavimento, despidiéndose al mismo tiempo de lo que mas apreciaban en el mundo

-Adiós Hattori- la despedida de Lucci

-Adiós Jyabura- la despedida de Kaku

-Adiós Kaku- la despedida de Jyabura

-Adiós anime- la despedida de Kumadori que por estúpido destruyo la avioneta y se unió a la caída

-Adiós, um ¿adiós a que?- la despedida del indeciso Fukorou

-Adiós Marco- la sorpresiva despedida de Kalifa

-Adiós camaradas Mugiwara-

-Adiós superagentes- la despedida de Marco

-Adios Marco, adiós jamón, adiós negocio de salchichas y adiós Luffy- la larga despedida de Ace

-_Es muy temprano para despedirse hermano "Gomu Gomu no Fuseen"_-

Ace miro hacia abajo y no podía creer lo que sus ojos le indicaban; su hermano menor inflándose en un globo el cual amortiguo la caída de todos evitándoles heridas graves o hasta la muerte.

Para hacer milagros no era necesario tener un poder como el de 4kidz, solo la amistad de un gran amigo que siempre llega en el momento adecuado

-Luffy- grito Ace con regocijo rebotando en el aire junto con su camarada Marco y los nuevos amigos que hizo en esta aventura los PC9. Al fin el mundo era libre de la influencia de 4kidz. La misión había sido un éxito.

_Continuara… _

_

* * *

_

Ok, hasta aquí llegamos por hoy, espero les haya gustado el final que le di a la saga, sufrí mucho para terminar el capitulo pero me ha dejado con una gran satisfacción.

El siguiente capitulo se titulara "**Despedida**" y en el se revelara cual será la próxima aventura de los Superagentes Ace y Marco.

Agradezco a **Albian, Angelzk, Arya Salogelia, Dragonazul, Gabe Logan, , Kirara Uzumaki, Nemo Robin, neverdie, Toaneo07 **y** Sakura-hime249** por sus inspiradores reviews que me dejaron en todo el año 2010.

¡Hasta la próxima, o sea hasta el 2011!


	11. Despedida

Hola, aquí este el capitulo once de este fic. Este es como una transición entre la saga que acaba de terminar y la que esta por comenzar ¿Cuál es esta? Aquí se revelara.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Ace, Marco y los demás personajes utilizados en este fic no son míos. Son propiedad de Eichiro Oda _

_Anteriormente:_

_Ace y Marco con la ayuda de los PC9 y Franky, al fin han logrado detener la amenaza de 4kidz y su verdadero líder Hamtaro. Tras tirarse del edificio en su huida, han sido salvados por el hermano menor de Ace; Monkey D. Luffy._

_

* * *

_

**Superagentes Ace y Marco: "Despedida"**

Ace, Marco, Franky y los PC9 aterrizaban suavemente en el estomago inflado de Luffy, luego rebotaron y terminaron en el pavimento completamente ilesos y todos a excepción de Ace se preguntaban como habían sido salvados. Mientras se ponían de pie, Luffy dejo salir el aire volviendo a su estado original.

Franky se sobo la cabeza y se acomodo sus lentes de sol, esto fue innecesario por que al ver a su salvador sus globos oculares se salieron de sus orbitales rompiendo los lentes -¡Capitán!-

-_Un momento, ese es el hermano de Ace_- pensó Marco identificando al joven del que nunca dejaba de hablar su compañero de equipo

-"Sombrero de paja" Luffy, el famoso pirata buscado por todos los del gobierno ¿a cuanto me venderá su sombrero?- dijo Lucci con cierto respeto demostrando que al menos había oído del chico

-¡Hey Ace!- exclamo el del sombrero de paja mientras se dibujaba en su rostro esa clásica sonrisa que siempre le había identificado

Ace iba a responder pero el crujir del edificio se lo impidió, en ese preciso momento la construcción se venia abajo. Naturalmente todos los que se encontraban cercas de allí corrieron para salvarse. Sin embargo si hubo bajas…la hoja faltante de la revista de Kumadori falleció en las ruinas del edificio.

-Maldición, ahora esta incompleta, sin la legendaria revista mi vida ya no tiene sentido, solo hay una cosa por hacer- exclamo el otaku sacando un afilado tenedor

-PC9, tu vida acaba de ser salvada por un extraño, no la desperdicies- le aconsejo Marco quien muy apenas podía mantenerse de pie

El excéntrico sujeto no escucho mas y se fue a escarbar en el escombro y desde allá explico para que era el tenedor -Yoyoi, no pienso suicidarme, voy a rescatar la hoja de los escombros, quizás todavía este viva, solo espero no tener que amputarle una esquina-

Ace ahora si pudo ir a saludar a Luffy de una manera peculiar, chocaron sus puños y luego sus traseros e hicieron su saludo oficial "Hermanos cabra por siempre"

-Nunca creí que seria rescatado por ti Luffy-

-Jaja de hecho llegue a aquí por accidente, me atrajo un delicioso olor a carne de dinosaurio- dijo Luffy sacando un pedazo de carne extrañamente morada (adivinen de quien es)

Marco se acerco cojeando adonde se encontraban los dos hermanos –Mugiwara no Luffy, te agradecemos tu oportuna intervención-

-¿Quién ese este pedigüeño? Ten unas monedas para el almuerzo Kishishi- rio Luffy desconociendo al compañero de Ace

-Luffy, soy yo Marco, Ace me presento ante ti hace dos meses ¿ya olvidaste tan pronto al mejor amigo de Ace?- le pregunto Marco refiriéndose a si mismo

-Pobre tipo, no es necesario que inventes que eres el mejor amigo de Ace para recibir mas de mi, soy bastante generoso. Ten un poco de carne de dinosaurio- le ofreció una pechuga de Barney

Marco solo suspiro –Por algo son hermanos, igual de olvidadizos-

Ace le dio una palmada a Luffy al vez que le preguntaba -¿Oye Luffy y tus Nakamas?-

-Oh ellos están bastante lejos de aquí, debo que llamarlos para que los saludes-

-Luffy de nuevo olvidaste tu comunicador- le dijo Franky para luego recordar que el también lo había olvidado –Eh creo que el mío se lo comió…un tiburón, si un tiburón-

Marco entro de nuevo al conversación –Hermano de Ace, que te parece si mejor nosotros vamos a con ustedes en un par de horas- el superagente uno volteo adonde se encontraban los PC9 ya esperando en la camioneta para cumplir la parte de su trato –Tenemos un asunto pendiente-

-No se por que pero te ves bastante confiable "sujeto extraño que no conozco pero que dice ser amigo de Ace"- le respondió el despistado Mugiwara, luego puso una cara larga –Mmh aunque no quiero volver, Nami me va a poner una buena regañada-

-¿Con que Nami eh?- pregunto Ace poniendo una cara graciosa y usando un tono de voz juguetón como insinuando que había algo entre Luffy y la pelinaranaja

-Ace no actúes tan raro me asustas- le pidió Luffy no entendiendo –En fin los estaremos esperando, no tarden ¡vámonos Franky!-

Luffy salió corriendo y tras el su Nakama Cyborg

-Espero que recuerdes donde están el resto de los chicos, si no pasaremos las dos horas buscándolos-

-Es fácil, Zoro me dijo que solo siguiera el sol- respondió con tranquilidad el capitán

-Si Zoro es tu guía entonces para cuando los encontremos la tierra ya habrá sido colonizada por cucarachas extraterrestres- fueron las sarcásticas palabras de Franky. Tras esto ambos se alejaron lo suficiente como para salir de la vista de Ace y Marco

-Hey Marco, ¿Por qué interrumpes la reunión familiar?- cuestiono el del sombrero vaquero algo molesto

-La misión es lo primero vayamos con los PC9 para que nos den la localización de Teach- explico Marco acercándose a la troca y enseguida subiéndose detrás donde estaban Fukorou, Kumadori, Blueno e increíblemente Kalifa

-¿Que no debía ir enfrente usted señorita Kalifa?- le pregunto el superagente arqueando una ceja sin poder encontrar una respuesta al comportamiento inusual de la PC9

–Es que ahora que viene Lucci no quepo adelante- mintió la de lentes evitando verlo a los ojos ocultando la realidad que era que quería estar cercas de el

El motor de la troca fue echado a andar por el conductor Lucci y sin demorarse comenzó a conducir rumbo a la guarida secreta de los PC9

-¿Oigan y Ace?- pregunto Marco al no localizar a su compañero, ningún PC9 respondió, de hecho todos ellos estaban como deprimidos y tristes –"_Desde que escapamos andan asi_"- El pelinaranja se puso de pie con cuidado y se puso a buscar a Ace mirando en todas las direcciones

-Auch. D'oh, uy, aww, aquí estoy- se escucho la voz del superagente dos, Marco la escucho con claridad pero no supo de donde provenía hasta que se acerco a la parte de atrás del medio de transporte y miro hacia abajo

Ace estaba atorado del pie con la camioneta de modo que era arrastrado por el suelo conforme la camioneta avanzaba –Hey amigo, ¿podrías echarme una mano?-

Marco comenzó a agacharse con cuidado de no caer -Nunca te concentras Ace-

-De hecho me atore aquí por que estaba muy concentrado solucionando esto- explico el hombre sin camisa mostrándole un cubo de Rubik casi resuelto –Bueno ya me esta ardiendo la espalda y de mi trasero están saliendo chispas por la fricción y se me va a borrar el tatuaje de Shirohige que tengo allí -

Marco acerco su mano hasta que Ace pudo tomarla –Sube. Oye te referías al gran tatuaje de Shirohige que tienes en la espalda ¿verdad?- le pregunto algo confundido por la manera de hablar del cómico pecoso, al ver que este no contestaba el fénix se exalto – ¡¿Te tatuaste un Shirohige en el glúteo?-

Durante casi todo el camino Marco estuvo discutiendo a Ace sobre la deshonra que representaba para el nombre de Shirohige el que su cara estuviera plasmada en un trasero, esta discusión termino cuando Kalifa los callo con un par de patadas precisamente en el trasero. En fin Lucci no tardo en llegar a la guarida de los PC9.

Todos ellos bajaron en formación militar y no dijeron ni una sola palabra, solo entraron en fila a las instalaciones, el único que se quedo detrás fue el líder Rob Lucci

-Discúlpenlos, están algo sentimentales por que pronto llegara la despedida. Síganme vayamos a la base de operaciones-

* * *

_Cinco minutos después en la sala de computadoras de los PC9_

Todos los expertos en computadora tecleaban en sus laptops, entrando a decenas de bases de datos y direcciones de internet clasificadas buscando pistas que los llevaran al paradero de Marshall D. Teach. Toda la información llegaba al a megapantalla central la cual era manejada por Lucci.

-Marco, en cuanto capturemos a Blackbeard vayamos al parque de diversiones Shabondy, tenemos boletos gratis- le dijo el pelinegro a su compañero mostrándole las entradas al parque.

El otro superagente se encontraba inquieto en espera de resultados así que solo dio una corta y directa respuesta a la petición de Ace -En cuanto halla oportunidad iremos-

-Lo tengo, al fin encontré ese local de sombreros, al fin podre comprar uno nuevo-grito Lucci dando una falsa alarma –Oh esperen- dijo a continuación pegándose a la pantalla

-¿Que sucede ya lo encontraron?- pregunto Ace poniéndose de pie

-Asi es y déjenme decirles que se sacaron la lotería, a su objetivo se le ha visto por el parque de diversiones Shabondy. La información indica que anda tras de una mujer-

-¡Yupi!- exclamo Ace saltando al aire

-Un momento ¿no se supone que el debería de estar planeando algo macabro?- dijo Marco literalmente interrumpiendo el festejo del agente de modo que quedo paralizado flotando en el aire

-Eso les tocara investigar a ustedes- contesto Lucci haciendo una pose para darle fuerza a sus palabras

-Ah bueno- contesto Marco algo inconforme, entonces Ace dejo de estar inmóvil en el aire y toco el suelo

Lucci continuo con su explicación mientras un sujeto vestido de negro le pasa diferentes sombreros para que se los probara -Esa es toda la información que pudimos capturar, ese Blackbeard al que siguen es muy bueno ocultando sus rastros. Ni siquiera pudimos encontrar en que banco tiene su fortuna-

Ace se acerco al líder y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda -Descuida Rob, con eso nos basta, será genial ir al parque-

-Entonces eso finaliza nuestro trato. Muchas gracias por habernos asistido en detener al imperio 4kidz, al menos temporalmente- Lucci alzo las manos y aplaudió –Vamos chicos, el triste momento ha llegado. A despedirse-

Todos los demás PC9 se levantaron de pie cabizbajos, unos incluso sollozantes y se acomodaron a los lados de Lucci. El primero dar un paso al frente en despedirse fue Blueno por que tenia una razón extra para hacerlo

-Gracias chicos, si no fuera por ustedes no podría haber conocido al amor de mi vida- dijo con melancolía para luego echarse a llorar en el hombro de Marco –Aunque la perdí en la guerra Wahhhhhhhh-

-Descuida Blueno, algún un día encontraras otra súper puerta especial- le consoló el pelinaranja dándole por su lado

-¿Y será una de esas puertas que tienen un bonito acabado de cristal?- pregunto el de apariencia de toro

-Eh, si claro…acabado de cristal- respondió sin saber de que se trataba

Kaku y Jyabura querían ser los siguientes pero como no lograban ponerse de acuerdo ambos dieron paso al frente

-Ha sido fenomenal trabajar con ustedes, si un día requieren ayuda cuenten con nosotros- aseguro el de la nariz extraña

-Ni le crean, solo les dará un descuento del diez por ciento. Yo les daría un descuento del veinte por ciento - aseguro el que se cree lobo

Ace tomo la palabra para detenerlos en seco –Si tan agradecidos están deberían de darnos el servicio de a gratis-

El dúo bajo la vista y tras un apretón de manos con los superagentes regreso a su lugar correspondiente

-Chapapa, nunca los olvidare agentes de Shirohige- dijo a continuación el del zipper en la boca

-Y nosotros a ti si, jaja bromeo- hablo Ace entre risas aunque Marco lo viera feo por irrespetuoso

Era el turno de Kumadori, pero cuando sus labios se iban abriendo aterrizo una paloma en su mera cara empujándolo al suelo "!Hattori!" fue lo que exclamo Lucci al identificar al animal que extrañamente tenia un sobre en su pico

Hattori tomo el sobre entre sus alas -Prr, alcancé a llegar a tiempo, miren superagentes, a diferencia de mis inútiles colaboradores y si me esforcé por ir mas allá y traerles algo útil. Intercepte a un hombre de Blackbeard que se suponía entregaría información confidencial a Spandam y logre arrebatarle esa información. Tengan es mi regalo de despedida por al menos haber logrado que Lucci sea cinco por ciento menos perdedor-

Marco tomo el sobre y lo guardo entre sus ropas –Gracias Hattori-san, esa información ira directo a nuestro líder-

-Aww yo quería leerla- lamento Ace con un berrinche

-Prr les gane idiotas- se burlo Hattori del resto de los PC9 bailando de una manera bastante obscena.

-Yoyoi no festejes tan rápido Hattori-kun, yo también le obsequiare algo a los superagentes por haber salvado a mis héroes del anime. Ellos merecen esta rara revista mas que yo- dijo el otaku poniéndose de pie con la infame revista de Spandam entre sus manos. Marco al verla rodo los ojos

-"_Como que el destino quiere que Ace vea sus contenidos_"- pensó el agente uno harto de tener que proteger la inocencia de su amigo

-Gracias Kumadori, la leeré en cuanto tenga un tiempo libre- agradeció Ace tomándola con una mano

-Yoyoi, bueno, los personajes del anime volvieron a sus respectivos universos antes de que el edificio se colapsara, pero en el nombre de ellos les agradezco _Arigato_ superagentes- dijo el excéntrico yendo a con el resto de sus camaradas con lagrimas en sus ojos

Lucci identifico al único genio de computadora que faltaba aparte de si mismo –Sigues Kalifa-

La mujer no respondía hacia que Lucci volteo atrás y vio que no estaba con el resto de los PC9 quienes estaban demasiado ocupados llorando como para notar su ausencia

En ese momento Kalifa entro por la puerta principal de la sala de computadoras – ¿Me llamaste Lucci?-

-Hey ingrata, se supone que todos debemos de despedirnos de nuestros amigos- le reprimió el líder

Kalifa dio sus palabras de adiós de manera muy rápida y sin sentimiento -Marco, Ace, gracias por todo, que tengan suerte en sus aventuras-

Dicho lo que se le pidió, se marcho por la misma puerta como si nada.

-Anímate Marco, al menos dijo primero tu nombre-

-Deja de insinuar Ace-

-He creo que es su manera de decir que no quiere que se vayan- admitió Rob Lucci –Entonces es mi turno…yo-

El PC9 sintió que se le cerraba la garganta y no podía articular

-No empieces de nenita a llorar otra vez prr- se burlo la paloma como de costumbre

-Ustedes dos han sido mis únicos amigos de verdad- se expreso con mucho sentimiento el del sombrero de plumas (al fin ese eligió de entre todas las opciones) –Hoy me han hecho mas fuerte, ahora me siento capaz de proteger a los PC9 por mi solo, bueno siempre y cuando también tenga a Hattori- Lucci a continuación se postro en señal de respeto ante los superagentes –Siempre los recordaremos por las lecciones de amistad y trabajo en equipo que nos inculcaron durante la misión. Vuelvan un día-

Ace y Marco sonrieron, les dolía dejar a sus nuevos amigos pero el deber los llamaba, literalmente

-_Bueno, Ace y Marco quiero que se reporten ahora_- ordeno Whitebeard por el celular de Ace

-Iremos lo mas pronto posible jefe- contesto Ace para luego colgar de inmediato y guardar su celular como si fuera una pistola

Los superagentes se dieron la vuelta y estando de espaldas giraron sus cuellos de manera que observaron a sus aliados PC9 –un día volveremos- aseguraron para luego correr a la salida como si fueran Batman y Robin con todo y luces iluminando sus espaldas.

-¡Esperaremos ese momento con ansias!- gritaron los expertos en computación a todo pulmón.

El dúo dinámico continuo corriendo por el pasillo rumbo a la salida, entonces pasaron por una gran ventana y viendo de reojo pudieron notar una señal luminosa en el cielo como si fuera la batiseñal pero en vez de murciélago era la insignia de Shirohige.

-Oye no sabia que teníamos una de esas- dijo Ace acelerando el paso. Marco lo siguió a la misma velocidad hasta que ambos llegaron a recepción, eso significaba que estaban a solo una puerta para salir de las instalaciones de los PC9 y al fin poder ir con Luffy y su banda.

-Espere un momento superagente Marco, el numero uno- llamo una voz femenina a espaldas de los chicos, Marco reconoció la voz instantáneamente y giro ciento ochenta grados para ver a Kalifa cara a cara, la mujer se veía diferente por que no traía sus lentes y tenia el pelo suelto. Marco se dispuso a hablar cuando la PC9 lo tomo de la chaqueta e inclinándolo cuarenta y cinco grados le planto un apasionado beso de diez segundos de duración. A Ace casi se le salían los ojos de su orbita por la escena.

Cuando el duradero y ardiente beso termino Kalifa vio a los ojos al superagente y le hablo seductoramente –Marco-san esto es solo el comienzo, esperare su regreso y entonces sabra lo que es bueno-

El agente se puso rojo como tomate tras descubrir que Kalifa la supuestamente decente mujer era la más atrevida y pervertida de todos los PC9.

-Hey yo también quiero una despedida así- exigió Ace alzando la mano como si fuera un alumno de primaria que quiere contestar una pregunta

Kalifa se le acerco pero en vez de hacer lo que hizo con el agente uno le dio una patada en la cara derribándolo –Claro que no, pervertido sin camisa-

-Mira quien lo dice, con esa falda que traes te sientas y se te ve todo- la acuso el agente dos molesto y odiándola cada vez mas

-Enfermo- le dijo la mujer y entonces le dedico a Marco una mirada final bastante sugestiva y provocadora. Luego sin decir ni una palabra más se marcho de vuelta con sus camaradas.

-Eh bueno amigo, prosigamos- dijo Marco aun algo avergonzado y confundido por lo que le acababa de pasar

Ace vio su reloj de mano -Si, de seguro Luffy ya quiere vernos. Oye cambiando de tema, ese beso de Kalifa, el ser mujeriegos y atractivos también forma ser parte de ser agentes secretos ¿no? Digo algo así como el 007 que en cada película tiene una chica Bond-

Marco negó rotundamente la idea de Ace –Nosotros no seremos ese tipo de agentes-

-¡Rayos, por eso me hice superagente!- exclamo el del sombrero vaquero con las manos en la cabeza, a continuación hizo una petición que casi mata a Marco –Oye me quiero cambiar a otra división de agentes donde si pueda conseguir chicas, creo que a los "si se buscar" si los dejan andar tras mujeres-

-Ace déjate de bromas. Servir a Shirohige es el más grande honor-

-Tienes razón, no seré débil, las mujeres muchas veces son el fin de muchos agentes secretos. Bueno aunque ya quede de llamar a la princesa Vivi jeje. Descuida será la ultima- prometió Ace como disculpándose con una sonrisa nerviosa

Marco suspiro y se dio por vencido –Esta bien, puedes coquetear con las princesas que rescates, solo que el jefe no se entere. Mmh bueno ya perdimos mucho tiempo vamos afuera-

Tras abrir la puerta y con cierta melancolía los agentes observaron la guarida de sus amigos por ultima vez para luego avanzar y luego ¡ser sorprendidos por Luffy y sus nakamas que ya los esperaban frente a ellos!

-Tenías razón Zoro, ellos estaban en esta guarida secreta- le dijo el capitán a su hombre de confianza Roronoa Zoro

Ace se emociono mucho y comenzó a acribillar a su hermano con muchas preguntas -Luffy ¿es esa toda tu banda? ¿Aun son piratas? ¿Dónde nació Crocodile?-

-Shi shi shi, todavía andamos en el negocio de la piratería, de eso vivimos además le hacemos un favor a los pobres vendiéndoles artículos piratas a bajo precio- respondió Luffy sacando múltiples artículos piratas de su van entre ellos DVD, jabones, lápices, cachuchas e incluso un autógrafo de Whitebeard también pirata (¿Quién querría algo así?)

Marco ignoro los artículos y se centro en todos los que acompañaban al chico del sombrero de paja -Si que tienes muchos Nakamas Luffy-

-Ah Marco, gracias a Zoro ya recordé quien eres-

-Al fin-

-Un vagabundo- afirmo Luffy rotundamente con cara de despistado. Marco cayo al suelo de la impresión que se llevo

Ace continuo con la conversación –Sin no me equivoco Zoro se encarga de traficar katanas y el fue el primero en unirse a ti-

-Si te gustan las armas te vendo una a muy bajo precio solo por ser el hermano de Luffy- le hablo el peliverde mostrándole la mercancía

-Me gusta esa- señalo Ace a la espada blanca que portaba el espadachín; la Wado Ichimonji

Zoro no se demoro en decir la respuesta -Lo siento, no esta a la venta-

Luffy presento a su siguiente Nakama –Pues a Nami ya la conoces, pero también quiero que la conozca Marco- Luffy volteo a ver a su conductora para que se acercara a el y presentarla al amigo de Ace –Marco ella es Nami y es mi…-

-¡Prometida!- exclamo Ace interrumpiendo al sombrero de paja

-Oye, eso no es cierto- se defendió la pelinaranja algo sonrojada –Yo soy la conductora de la van de Luffy-

-Y también se encarga de las finanzas- complemento el capitán

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Marco y soy el mejor amigo de Ace- se presento el agente uno mostrando respeto hacia la chica tal como un caballero

Luffy puso su mano sobre la barbilla y se puso a pensar -¿Mmh, quien sigue? A si Usopp-

Marco volteo a ver al cielo para revisar si aun estaba la Shiro-señal y vaya asombro se llevo cuando noto que esta ya no era la insignia oficial de los agentes de Whitebeard, ahora era una silueta de Whitebeard ahorcando a dos hombres uno en cada mano –_"Oh no, ya se esta enfadando"_- pensó el agente así que se vio forzado a detener la reunión con los Mugiwara nuevamente –Disculpa Luffy, pero ha surgido un asunto que Ace y yo tenemos que resolver-

-¿Ah si?- preguntaron los dos hermanos D. con expresiones de sorpresa

Luffy se apuro en la presentación de sus Nakamas presentándolos uno tras otro –El es Usopp y se encarga de encubrirnos de los hombres del gobierno utilizando sus mentiras. Luego esta Sanji el es nuestro cocinero personal, su comida es la mejor. El renito que ves allí es nuestro doctor ya que con tanto que viajamos solemos pillar enfermedades que el nos cura sin problemas. La mujer de cabello negro que esta junto a Zoro se llama Robin y es arqueóloga, desentierra objetos misteriosos y los subasta a los museos para obtener la mayor ganancia-. A Franky ya lo conocen, es nuestro mecánico y genio de computadoras. Finalmente este esqueleto parlante es Brook, es músico y se dedica a vender instrumentos musicales firmados por artistas famosos como el DJ Apoo y la banda de rock "Rumba"-

Marco comenzó a saludarlos de manera breve a uno por uno. Hasta que Ace recordó que era tan importante –Ah si, debemos reportarnos con el jefe y luego ir al parque Shabondy-

Marco puso ambas manos sobre su cabeza -Ace acabas de revelar información ultra secreta-

-¡Sugoi!- exclamo Luffy mientras sus ojos brillaban –Oi chicos, vayamos nosotros también, será divertido- le dijo a sus nakamas

-Hay chicas bonitas en ese lugar, entre ellas las legendarias sirenas cirquenses- hablo Sanji con corazones en sus ojos

Usopp comenzó a temblar -Pero dicen que allí hay gente bastante peligrosa-

Luego Brook se expreso estando de acuerdo con Luffy -Yohoho pero allí van a dar un concierto el rockero Kid junto con el DJ Apoo. Seria bueno ir a verlos-

-Pero Luffy, nuestro dinero va a disminuir si vamos a ese lugar- explico Nami tratando de convencerlo de mejor no hacerlo

-Unos quieren ir, otros no ¿Qué debo hacer?- se pregunto el del sombrero de paja

Ace se acerco a su hermano para auxiliarlo -Hey Luffy ¿si tu eres el capitán que no puedes dar tu decidir sobre que harán?-

-¡Tienes razón! Siempre encuentras una solución, Ace. Yosh entonces esta decidido, visitaremos el parque de diversiones Shabondy-

Nami y Usopp miraron a Ace como si quisieran matarlo mientras que el resto de los Mugiwara comenzó a festejar

Marco acelero aun mas el asunto ya desesperado por comparecer ante el gran jefe -En ese caso allá nos veremos mas adelante, nosotros los alcanzaremos después-

Luffy volvió a sonreír -Claro que si. Ace ya estando allá podremos platicar-

La banda de los Mugiwara se despidió brevemente y se dirigió a su van para salir directo al ultimo destino que tendrían en sus actuales vacaciones.

-Tsk, yo quería pasar mas tiempo con mi hermano- lamento Ace bajando la vista

-Y lo harás, en el parque de diversiones. A Whitebeard no le agradaría, pero no tiene que enterarse de todo ¿o si? -

-Tienes razón Marco. Aun así me quedo con un desagradable sabor de boca- el agente dos entonces recordó que aun traía esa revista LuNa y ZoRo que le obsequio Kumadori, entonces se le ocurrió la mejor manera de despedirse -¡Eso es, se las daré y entonces serán felices para siempre!-

-No Ace, no lo hagas- le advirtió el agente uno, pero era muy tarde; Ace lanzo la revista como si fuera un granada y entro precisamente por la ventana de la van dentro de la cual ya se encontraban los "piratas", aun peor la ventana era la del lado del conductor donde se suponía estaría Nami.

-Oye Nami que es eso, Ouch- se escucho curiosa la voz de Luffy y luego el sonido de un golpe

-Creo que les gusto- dijo Ace interpretando de otra manera lo que se oía. Marco solo trago saliva esperando lo peor

Como la súbita explosión de un volcán se escucho el grito de Nami -¡Los voy a arrollar a los dos, superagentes depravados!-

Marco puso su mano en el hombro de Ace –Hey amigo, ¿recuerdas la vez en las clases de superagentes que tomamos cuando se nos dijo que a veces no hay mas que opción que huir?- pregunto Marco con cara de susto mientras Nami encendía la camioneta.

-Claro que si, como podría olvidar esas clases. Los pastelillos eran de lo mejor- contesto el agente dos ignorante del peligro en el que se encontraban.

-¡Pues corre, que ese momento ha llegado!- exclamo Marco echándose a correr lo mas rápido que podía. Ace al fin se dio cuenta de que Nami se alineaba para atropellarlos y ahora si reaccionando siguiendo a su compañero huyendo por su vida. Al menos lo único bueno de la situación es que al correr no solo se salvarían de ser aplastados por la furiosa conductora sino que también llegarían mas rápido con el gran jefe Whitebeard ¿Qué querra el gran jefe?

_Continuara…_

* * *

Bueno, como habrán notado los Mugiwara van a ir al mismo lugar que los superagentes, eso significa que van a interactuar bastante como Ace y Marco, por eso les tengo una pregunta ¿A cuales de los sombrero de paja les gustaría ver mas en la siguiente saga?

Antes de despedirme les dejo el titulo del siguiente capitulo y primero de la saga de Shabondy Park, el capitulo 12 se titulara "**Superagente #3 Jozu**"

Ahora si sin mas que añadir me despido y que pasen buen fin de semana.


	12. Superagente 3, Jozu

Aquí el inicio de una nueva saga. He estado esperando este momento desde hace meses.

Les tengo una buena noticia. A partir de este capitulo todos los capítulos de este fic serán un poco mas largos que los anteriores, lo que pasa es que la saga de PC9 pensaba terminarla en unos 7 capítulos y termino alargándose mucho. Se me hace mejor avanzar en partes más grandes y mas por que de repente pierdo inspiración y duro bastantes semanas sin actualizar. Espero este nuevo cambio no les moleste. Bueno esa es todo lo que tenía que decirles.

Un recordatorio antes de empezar: Barbablanca=Whitebeard=Shirohige. Barbanegra=Blackbeard=Kurohige. No quiero que nadie se confunda, es que suelo llamar a estos dos hombres de las tres maneras.

* * *

**Superagentes Ace y Marco: "Superagente #3 Jozu"**

La base de operaciones de Shirohige se asemejaba a una instalación futurística; paredes pintadas completamente de blanco, puertas de alta seguridad y muchos pero muchos focos de colores. En el centro había un enorme corredor que terminaba en la puerta final donde se encontraba el mismísimo Whitebeard.

-¿Que crees que quiera el jefe?- le pregunto Ace a su compañero mientras ambos caminaban apresurados por el corredor, ilesos de su enfrentamiento con Nami

-No lo se, pero si utilizo la Shiro-señal entonces debe de ser algo importante- contesto Marco Ambos continuaron hasta llegar a la gran puerta metálica, allí colocaron sus ojos en un escáner que verifico su identidad, la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente y a la vez que lo hacia un ruido ensordecedor llego a los oídos de los agentes uno y dos.

_Incluso en el ojo de una rata ¡LOCK ON! Incluso en tu corazón ¡LOCK LOCK ON! Sogesu, sogesu, soge, _

La puerta termino de abrirse y al fondo estaba Whitebeard sentado en su silla real meneando la cabeza, a sus lados estaban sus enfermeras inconscientes por la música y frente a el estaban sus guardaespaldas personales; el agente #5 Vista y el agente #6 Squardo. Ambos se tapaban sus oídos soportando la ruidosa canción. De todas maneras Shirohige la volvió a poner desde el principio sin darse cuenta de que Ace y Marco estaban frente a su cara.

-¡Padre!- exclamaron ambos con todas sus fuerzas, el jefe muy apenas alcanzo a oírlos y apago la música

-Marco, Ace. Hasta que llegan mocosos- dijo Whitebeard con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro

-Al fin, al fin termina la música- celebro el agente Vista poniéndose de rodillas y mirando al cielo

-Lleva cinco horas repitiendo la misma canción a todo volumen. Estaba apunto de atravesarlo con mi espada- hablo Squardo guardando una gran Katana. Marco instintivamente se le echo encima y lo derribo

-¡Como te atreves, ibas a atentar contra la vida de nuestro padre, baka!-

-Tranquilo Marco, me refería al sistema de sonido- aseguro el agente 6 señalando las enormes bocinas que rodeaban al agente cero, o sea Whitebeard.

-Oigan, esta música del tema de Sogeking es lo mejor que he escuchado en toda mi vida. Pronto me llegara el nuevo CD, esta muy bueno, trae la versión electrónica, pop, rock, punk y ranchera de la gran canción-

Vista se tiro a los pies de Ace y le suplico –Ace por favor mátame, ya no soporto esa canción-

-Hey ya los oí, al próximo que diga que esta obra de arte es basura lo corro de esta organización- amenazo el gran jefe

-¿Tan fácil es salir de aquí? Jeje de haberlo sabido antes- rio Squardo frotando sus manos

-Squardo ¿Acaso traicionaras a padre?- pregunto Ace tomándolo de la camisa

-Gurarara, olviden la canción por el momento. Vista, Squardo pueden salir si así lo desean-

-¿en serio?- pregunto sorprendido el del cabello largo

-No padre, no me haga esto, yo estoy feliz de ser un superagente- aseguro Vista entre lagrimas

-¡Bakas, no hablo de salir de esta organización, solo que se salgan de mi cuarto!- grito exasperado

Marco espero a que los guardaespaldas abandonaran el cuarto para dirigir la palabra con todo respeto –Jefe, queremos saber por que nos llamo –

-Y también la razón de que no nos deja ligar en nuestras misiones- reclamo Ace expresándose con irreverencia contrario a su compañero

Whitebeard suspiro y se levanto y se acerco a Ace bastante amenazador. El agente dos cerró los ojos esperando un golpe pero el jefe lo abrazo como un padre paciente con un hijo rebelde –Ace cabeza hueca, mis reglas solo son para que no te descarríes y cumplas tus misiones sin problemas, aprende a tu compañero de equipo. Dime Marco ¿sabes por que soy el agente cero? –

-Por que es el líder, un agente tan poderoso que no se le puede asignar un numero positivo-

Shirohige dejo de abrazar a Ace y se volvió a sentar en su trono -Marco me decepcionas. Soy el agente cero por que eso es lo que hago, cero trabajos. Aquí las cosas funcionan de una manera; yo ordeno ustedes lo hacen ¡¿entendido?-

-¡Si señor!- asintieron con un saludo militar

Shirohige presiono un botón en su trono y automáticamente salió del techo una lanza la cual tomo con una mano, acto seguido la inclino para señalar a los superagentes –"_Esta lanza me hacer ver imponente"- _Superagentes díganme ¿Por qué se han tardado tanto en ir tras el impostor Blackbeard?-

-Es que tuvimos que recabar información sobre su paradero- explico discretamente Marco incomodo de ser señalado por el arma puntiaguda

-Y luego trabajamos en equipo con los PC9 y destruimos el imperio 4kidz y salvamos el mundo y Marco conoció a una mujer que le gusto y Luffy llego con sus nakamas y acordaron acompañarnos a el parque Shabondy-

Whitebeard comenzó a ponerse rojo de ira – ¡¿Qué, que? Primero desobedecen mis órdenes, hacen tratos con esos horrorosos PC9 y deciden adonde irán sin consultarme. Hasta tu Marco, ahora resulta que te enamoraste en una misión, eso es lo que mas me decepciona. Quizás debería de bajarte el rango y que seas el agente dos en vez del agente uno-

-No, todo menos eso-

Ace todavía abrió la boca de mas –Ah y gastamos mucho los súper poderes que usted nos dio y no los podremos usar como en un mes-

El del bigote blanco apretó los puños enfadado, la tierra comenzó a estremecerse como si fuera un terremoto

-Oh no, el poder de crear terremotos, la habilidad que lo convirtió en un agente legendario ¡mira lo que has desatado Ace!- regaño Marco

Shirohige se tranquilizo instantáneamente –Mi poder de crear terremotos no reside en mi cuerpo si no en mi lanza principal; la terremotomatic 3000 que justo ahora esta en exposición en la feria Shabondy-

Ace puso las manos sobre su cabeza -¡Oh no, allá es donde esta Kurohige!-

-Gurarara tranquilos, mande muchos agentes para que se encargaran de vigilarla las veinticuatro horas diarias- rio Whitebeard confiado, en ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar con un ringtone del tema de Sogeking

-_Jefe nos están masacrando, necesitamos refuerzos ¡noooooooooooo!-_

Tras colgar, el jefe ordeno a sus agentes de más confianza –Marco, Ace. Vayan al parque Shabondy e investiguen, quiero que traten de pasar desapercibidos. Si localizan a Blackbeard no lo enfrenten, si tiene en sus manos mi lanza de terremotos no tendrán oportunidad contra el. Es todo, pueden retirarse-

Ambos agentes se despidieron con una reverencia y salieron del gran cuarto caminando tranquilamente

-El jefe se veía demasiado serio, me sorprende que no nos halla echado a lanzazos-

-Tienes razón Ace, el sabe lo critica que se puede poner la situación. Ahora es nuestra responsabilidad cumplir la misión al pie de la letra. No quiero ser el agente dos-

-Pero ser el agente dos es súper cool- afirmo Ace refiriéndose a si mismo

Marco no quedo muy convencido al ver todo lo que hacia el agente dos –Mmh, bueno olvidemos lo supercool que es el superagente dos. Tenemos un problema ¿Cómo llegaremos a Shabondy a tiempo?-

-Si quieres le hablo a Luffy para que pasen por nosotros, no creo que estén muy lejos de aquí- dijo el del sombrero sacando su teléfono portátil

Arriba de la cabeza de Marco aprecio una nube imaginaria, en ella aparecía Nami estrangulando y acuchillando a ambos sin misericordia.

-Ah ya veo- hablo Ace chismeando en los pensamientos visibles de Marco, enseguida chasqueo los dedos –Lo tengo- Ace se acerco a la pared y se acerco a un cuadro donde estaba pintado Shirohige comiendo hamburguesas. Entonces quito el cuadro revelando que tras de este había un botón rojo, sin dudar lo presiono y el piso se abrió provocando que ambos superagentes cayeran a un túnel secreto.

-Ace no andes presionando botones al azar-

-Tranquilo, solo es un túnel secreto que nos llevara a un compartimiento secreto donde te diré cual es mi secreto plan para llegar a Shabondy secretamente- tranquilizo Ace cruzando los brazos

-Por si no has leído el memo, los túneles secretos dejaron de utilizarse desde hace un año, ahora se utilizan para…-

El agente sin camisa y el agente de corto cabello naranja aterrizaron sobre una pila de desperdicios, basura y escombros

–Ahora ya no es necesario que te diga para que se usan los túneles secretos- finalizo Marco quitándose una cascara de plátano de su cabeza

Ace ni siquiera le presto atención, su vista estaba puesta en una gran lona blanca que se encontraba delante de ellos dos -Como… ¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto?- el del sombrero vaquero corrió tan apurado que hasta se tropezó una vez en el camino rumbo a gran la pieza de tela. Cuando llego a ella la levanto quedando al descubierto una vieja troca roja, algo ya despintada por el paso del tiempo, también sus rines y defensa estaban ya bastante deteriorados –He aquí la Portagas D. Truck- la presento Ace con orgullo hasta modelando a un lado de ella como si fuera un comercial a la vez que salían múltiples destellos de colores como fondo.

-Es solo una camioneta común y corriente- se expreso el agente uno con indiferencia

Ace contesto muy agresivo -No, no lo es. Por algo se llama Porta-gas- entonces se acerco a Marco y lo obligo a que lo acompañara a ver la caja de la troca. Marco solo noto todavía mas mundano –A, si aja un tanque de gas. Muchos automóviles funcionan con gas-

-Pero nadie sabe utilizar el gas natural como yo. El gas de la Portagas D. Truck no solo sirve para que ande, también lo puedo utilizar para aumentar la potencia de mis ataques de fuego y la mejor parte…sirve para cocinar salchichas. Ahora sube Marco por que nos espera un delicioso viaje de diversión-

El fénix subió al asiento de copiloto -Supongo es el único medio de transporte a nuestra disposición. Espero lleguemos pronto a la feria-

Ace saco su llave y encendió la troca con gran emoción, entonces estando esta en neutral comenzó a pisar el acelerador como si estuviera en una carrera de autos. Pero algo importante lo hizo detenerse -La Portagas necesita un cambio de aceite-

-Ok, esta bien-

-Y una llanta trasera nueva- añadió Ace

-Que sea rápido-

-Y también unos spoilers para que se vea cool como yo-

-Oh por dios- hablo Marco dándose una palmada en la frente. Era inevitable, llegarían tarde al parque de diversiones.

* * *

_Seis horas mas tarde_

Los superagentes al fin pudieron salir en su viaje, pero aun al conducir no pudieron evitar que la aventura los persiguiera. Incluso en cosas tan comunes que se dan al andar en la carretera.

_Numero 1: Problemas con las autoridades_

Ace iba manejando muy feliz de la vida, meneando la cabeza a la vez que en la radio se escuchaba la canción "What a Wonderful World" la cual quedaba muy bien con la manera en que se sentía el superagente, es decir contento y en paz disfrutando del privilegio de conducir relajado como si estuviera de vacaciones, el cielo era tan azul, los pajarillos volaban a un lado de la troca atraídos por el aura positiva que "puño de fuego" irradiaba, hasta los granjeros locales saludaban a los agentes de manera afectuosa y les regalaban productos salidos directo del campo. era un día perfecto.

Pero Marco no veía las cosas así, el observaba estupefacto como Ace se cruzaba semáforos y altos, además de invadir carriles y desobedecer un sinfín de reglas de transito. El resultado era que conforme avanzaban se apilaban a sus lados automóviles que chocaban en tremendas carambolas, también cada vez que Ace cruzaba una intersección ocurría una explosión y un mini incendio. El cielo en realidad no era azul sino rojizo como si fuera un escenario apocalíptico, los pajarillos huian del paso arrasador del agente y los granjeros maldecían al despreocupado conductor mientras le "ofrecían" sus productos, es decir que le lanzaban tomates, granadas (me refiero a la fruta, eh) y maracuyás. Como era de esperarse un agente de transito los detuvo.

-Hina requiere que usted le muestre su licencia de conducir- exigió una mujer transito de cabello rosado

-Claro oficial- asintió Ace con una gran sonrisa sacando una tarjeta de su cartera

-Esto es una licencia ¿para matar?- pregunto la oficial sorprendida de la licencia que Ace le había proporcionado

-Somos superagentes secretos jeje- rio Ace hablando como si fuera lo mas común del mundo

-Ay Ace- suspiro Marco por doceava vez en todo el día.

En esa ocasión Ace se escapo dándole una mordida (literalmente hablando y no en el sentido de sobornar) a la oficial.

_2.- Dar pasaje a desconocidos_

-Gracias por darme esta oportunidad- agradecía un hombre con una mascara de "el zorro" y un gran sombrero, además de que tenia una cicatriz en su barbilla con forma de "X"

Ace le sonrió -De nada X-Drake, no se por que pero la letra X me da confianza de que no eres un sujeto malo-

Marco añadió parte de sus conocimientos mostrando de pasada que no confiaba en el que ahora viajaba con ellos -Ace por si no lo sabias la letra X es sinónimo de una incógnita, algo desconocido-

-Pero los piratas usan las X para indicar donde están los tesoros. Tan solo imagina si fuéramos piratas en lugar de agentes, seria divertido- replico Ace

-No me lo puedo imaginar, de hecho dudo que alguien pueda-

-Andas muy gruñón Marco- opino Ace

-Voltea atrás y veras por que- dijo el agente uno señalando hacia atrás con el pulgar. Muchos automóviles negros los seguían por la carretera y en el aire como veinte helicópteros también negros y con una insignia de la marina

De uno de los helicópteros se asomo el comandante Aokiji con un altavoz –Escuchen, ustedes los que van en la troca fea, será mejor que entreguen a el narcotraficante X-Drake, capo de la venta de metanfetaminas o tachas como se les conoce en algunas partes-

X-Drake cruzo los brazos resignado a su destino -Me descubrieron, bueno superagentes ahora ya saben que la "X" representa una tacha y no una letra-

-No lo voy a entregar ¿saben por que? ¡Por que nadie insulta a mi troca!- exclamo Ace presionando un botón que hizo que en la zona del mofle de la troca salieran un par de propulsores. Entonces pisando el acelerador comenzó a salir fuego por los propulsores provocando un gran cambio en la rapidez de la troca dejando atrás a sus perseguidores.

* * *

_Un tiempo después_

X-Drake, Ace y Marco despertaban, no sabían que había sucedido. La Portagas D. Truck era solo un montón de fierro viejo y oxidado. El cielo tenia un color verdoso y los arboles cercanos estaban secos. A lo lejos se podían observar las ruinas de una ciudad.

Drake fue el que rápidamente encontró una explicación a lo que veían -No puede ser, esto es el futuro ¡Ace alcanzo tal velocidad que termino rompiendo las barrera espacio-tiempo mandándonos al futuro!-

-Esto tiene, tiene que ser una broma- se expreso Marco incrédulo. En eso se les acercaron unos extraños seres en trajes blancos de esos que se usan para protegerse de la radiación. El que caminaba al frente se acerco a Ace y comenzó a acercar su mano a el.

-No, nunca tendrán mi collar de bolitas rojas- exclamo Ace tirándose al suelo en posición fetal como un armadillo protegiendo sus partes vitales (en este caso su collar)

El hombre de blanco se quito su mascara, Marco se quedo en shock al ver que era un Luffy como de treinta años –Ace ¿que haces aquí? Tú eres el líder de las fuerzas rebeldes, no deberías de estar en la zona cero y menos sin protección-

-Cariño, tu estas haciendo eso mismo en este momento, ponte tu casco- hablo una alta mujer también en traje blanco de manera que tampoco se podía ver su rostro

-Oh cierto, gracias por recordármelo Hancock-

-U-un momento, ¿Qué es eso de que Ace es el líder de la rebelión?- pregunto Marco tallándose los ojos

-Kurohige provoco un holocausto nuclear tras obtener el poder de 4kidz y el poder del fallecido Shirohige. Peor aun el extinguió la raza de los hombres cabra- explico Luffy con lagrimas en los ojos –Ahora el y sus secuaces, los hombres escarabajo gobiernan con mano de garfio todo el planeta. Pero confiamos en nuestro líder Ace, el sabrá que hacer y nos libertara- tras sus inspiradores palabras Luffy se quedo observando a X-Drake – ¿Oye que no se supone que te convertiste en un dinosaurio en la gran explosión y ahora entretienes a las masas?-

X-Drake cayo de rodillas al suelo -No puede ser, ¿yo soy el Barney del futuro?-

-Hey ¿no saben que sucedió con un hombre conocido como Marco el fénix?- pregunto Marco con curiosidad "_quizás yo sea alguien importante en el futuro_" razono, si Ace era un supremo líder, el también debía de tener un puesto privilegiado.

-Marco, claro que lo conocemos, ven Marco para que recuerdes tu viejo yo- hablo Luffy, Marco ya se imaginaba a si mismo con una capa y una lanza como su ídolo Shirohige. Pero lo que termino llegando fue un gran robot que tenía un contenedor en su pecho con un cerebro flotando en líquido

-Llamo usted señor Luffy-

-No puede ser ¿me convirtieron en robot?- pregunto Marco sintiendo nauseas al ver su sombrío futuro frente a el

Luffy puso la mano sobre su nuca -Fue la única manera de salvarte. Además perdiste toda tu memoria, ahora solo eres el fiel robot personal del líder Ace-

-Comandante Luffy, el superagente uno; Bob Esponja acaba de informar que aquí no hay radioactividad, podemos quitarnos estos cascos protectores- hablo la mujer quitándose el casco revelando que era una hermosa mujer de cabello oscuro

-Gracias querida esposa- le agradeció Luffy quitándose el casco y luego dándole un leve beso

Marco termino desmayándose a la vez que decía-Bob esponja, es mi remplazo. Me quiero morir-

Ace ahora si estaba sorprendido -Luffy, creí que te casarías con tu verdadero amor Nami ¿Cómo sucedió esto?-

-¿Nami? Pero si ella es tu esposa, tu la elegiste y no permitiste que nadie mas que tu la cortejara. Incluido yo- afirmo Luffy

-¡No. Pero que clase de hermano soy!- exclamo Ace dramáticamente, tirándose de rodillas frente a una estatua de la libertad semienterrada en arena. Entonces sintió como perdía sus fuerzas y comenzó a perder el conocimiento poco a poco a la vez que oía gritos desesperados llamándole "Ace despierta, despierta amigo"

…

…

…

-¡Despierta Ace!-

El agente dos abrió los ojos tras la llamada y se quedo observando el cielo azul, además se escuchaba música cirquense. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba en el suelo y que a su lado estaba Marco con un look de preocupación -¿Dónde esta Luffy? ¿Qué sucedió?-

Marco explico con brevedad -Hasta que despiertas, cuando escapamos de Aokiji terminaste mareándote, luego comenzaste a convulsionarte hasta que perdiste el conocimiento. Así que tome el volante y conduje el resto del camino-

-¡Marco no eres un cerebro dentro de un robot!- exclamo Ace con mucho gusto reclinándose un poco

-Ace, no me digas que consumiste drogas de Drake-

-¿y Drake?- pregunto ahora Ace volteando hacia ambos lados notando la ausencia del narco

-Le paso algo raro, dijo que habíamos sido amables con el y que no quería traernos problemas, entonces saco una pastilla y que crees que le paso- pauso Marco poniéndole suspenso al asunto

Ace dio la única opción que tenia en mente -Um, ¿se convirtió en dinosaurio?-

Marco ni se esperaba una respuesta acertada, después de todo lo que le había pasado a Drake no era algo de todos los días-¡Si! ¡¿Cómo lo supiste?-

Ace bajo la vista y dijo muy misteriosamente –Entonces tuve una visión del futuro, no tenemos opción, tenemos que detener a Teach antes de que cause un holocausto nuclear, extinga a los sagrados hombres cabra, que tu te conviertas en robot y yo en un tirano capaz de robarle la novia a su hermano-

-Se ve que te golpeaste duro la cabeza. Pero me gusta esa actitud, ahora te ves mas metido en la misión. Especialmente ahora que estamos apunto de entrar al parque de diversiones - le felicito Marco no dándole mucha importancia a las incoherencia de su compañero

Ace se concentro en sus alrededores ¡estaban en las afueras del parque de diversiones Shabondy!

El parque se encontraba rodeado de una pared de manera que si se veía desde las alturas se podía observar que tenia forma circular con cuatro entradas en cada punto cardinal. Dentro había montañas rusas, ruedas de la fortunas, carpas de circo y un sin fin de centros de entretenimiento

-Marco, eres genial-

-Llegamos tarde pero aquí estamos. Vayamos rumbo a la aventura- dijo Marco dándole la mano a Ace para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

Ace sonrió y se trono los nudillos -Claro que si, enseñémosle a Teach quien manda-

Un sonido ya bastante común para los superagentes comenzó a mezclarse con la música del lugar; el sonido de las aspas de un helicóptero

-Maldición, los del gobierno lograron seguirnos- lamento Marco sin siquiera voltear a ver al medio de transporte volador

-No, mira como esta pintado, tiene la insignia de Shirohige- señalo Ace al helicóptero. Marco ahora si volteo a verlo y sintió un gran alivio recorrer su cuerpo, Ace entonces noto algo inusual en el helicóptero; llevaba colgando con una gancho una gran jaula con muchos candados

-_Agentes uno y dos localizados. Liberando cargamento_- se escucho decir el piloto del helicóptero, entonces comenzó a descender con cuidado, acercando la jaula al suelo. Súbitamente esta jaula comenzó a moverse violentamente de manera que el helicóptero comenzó a tambalearse. Luego se escucharon unos gritos desde dentro de la jaula –Déjenme ver el superbowl ahora mismo-

-_Mayday, Mayday, Mayday. Tenemos problemas, el cargamento ha dejado de estar sedado_– decía el piloto tratando de estabilizar el helicóptero. Pero el enjaulado no dejaba de mover su jaula, llego un punto en que la jaula comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos cada vez con mayor frecuencia, por esa razón el helicóptero no pudo estabilizarse y se colapso, cuando toco el suelo exploto. La jaula salió despedida por los aires y aterrizo frente a los superagentes.

-Marco, no entiendo de que se trata todo esto- dijo Ace volteando a verlo a la cara

Marco hizo lo mismo -Ni yo, Ace-

-Yo tampoco, es que no tiene lógica- se expreso un tercer sujeto detrás de ellos

-Totalmente de acuerdo contigo Jozu- concordó Marco identificando esa voz instantáneamente, pero entonces se dio cuenta de con quien estaba hablando – ¡Jozu!-

Ace se acerco a la jaula y noto algo particular, la jaula estaba abierta y todas las cadenas en el suelo

Marco y Ace se quedaron observando la jaula, entonces un par de focos se encendieron encima de sus cabezas, voltearon a ver a de la jaula a Jozu, luego de Jozu a la jaula, luego de la jaula a Jozu y así siguieron hasta que el teléfono de Marco sonó deteniendo el acto.

-Aquí Marco-

-_Marco, soy Edward Newgate_-

-¡Jefe!-

-_Supongo que en estos momentos ya debes de haberte percatado de que les mande un refuerzo de primera_-

-Así que Jozu es nuestro refuerzo. Que bueno que nos mando a un hombre tan capaz y responsable-

-_Y la idea fue solo mía. Solo tengo un par de indicaciones; primero es que Jozu los vigilara y se cerciorara de que no vuelvan a desobedecer mis ordenes. Segundo, um bueno…solo quería advertirles que Jozu sufrió un pequeño accidente, muy leve de hecho no es casi nada, se abrió el cráneo en una jugada de futbol, casi se le salían los sesos_-

-Para mi eso fue un grave accidente jefe ¿pero eso afecta en algo? ¿Jozu esta funcionando como una persona común?-

-_Este mensaje se autodestruirá en cinco segundos_- se escucho la voz de una contestadora automática

Marco colgó y guardo su celular confiado de que todo era una broma, pero Ace desconfió y lo saco del bolsillo de su amigo, entonces lo lanzo lejos y para sorpresa de Marco el teléfono exploto

-No creí que Shirohige fuera capaz de eso- dijo Marco mientras una gota de sudor recorría su frente

-Oigan superamigos, vamos a divertirnos- dijo Jozu con la cara toda quemada, quedaba claro que había atrapado el celular de Marco antes de que explotara

-Jozu ¿por que recogiste el celular explosivo?- le cuestiono Marco confundido de que el agente tres hiciera algo tan estúpido

-¿En serio? Pensé que era un pase de cuarenta yardas por parte de Ace. Jejeje oh miren una jirafa- rio Jozu viendo un poste a la vez que ponía una cara de idiota y babeaba

-¿Por qué actúas así Jozu? Mmh, oh creo que ya se que sucedió, el golpe en cabeza te dejo así. Vaya, ahora tendré que soportar dos Ace-

-¡Si soy un Ace!- exclamo Jozu vestido idéntico a Ace

-Oye Jozu, aquí solo hay un Ace y ese soy yo- reclamo Ace enojado de que alguien lo imitara

-Mírenme, mírenme soy Ace, me gustan las salchichas, el viejo oeste y andar siempre tras mujeres aunque nunca consigo nada por que soy un jugador de la banca- se burlo el grandote moviendo el trasero provocando la ira del agente dos que sin pensarlo se le echo encima

-¡Nadie se burla de mis habilidades en el amor!-

Jozu sonrió confiado, de hecho todos los golpes de Ace le rebotaban en la panza –Agredir a un superagente colega va contra las reglas y tengo la orden de informarle a padre cada cosa que hagan mal y entonces saldrán expulsados del partido- les recordó presumiendo la autoridad que le había sido dada

-Basta Ace, tendremos que soportar al nuevo Jozu, por mas difícil que sea- dijo Marco harto de la actitud infantil e insoportable del agente tres. Al menos aunque Ace a veces hacia tonterías no lo amenazaba con delatar sus errores con el jefe, eran mejores amigos después de todo.

Jozu cruzo los brazos victorioso y alzo la vista con orgullo. Ace y Marco lo miraron con odio, pero sus vistas cambiaron cuando observaron que en el parque Shabondy estaba volando un dirigible pintado justo como un balón de futbol americano

–Jozu quédate donde estas, no te muevas de donde estas- le pidió Marco con mucho tacto

-Y no voltees hacia atrás- advirtió Ace

-¡no tenias que decir eso Ace!- exclamo Marco, estaba perdidos, la curiosidad de Jozu lo hico voltear a sus espaldas

-¡Ba-ba-balón!- exclamo Jozu mientras sus ojos brillaban como estrellas, impulsivamente salió corriendo a toda maquina rumbo al parque, usando su fuerza bruta creo un agujero en la pared y entro dentro sin nada de discreción. Ace y Marco querían darse un disparo en la cabeza por lo que tendrían que aguantar durante la misión. Ya no podían perder mas tiempo y entraron por la entrada mas cercana adonde Jozu creo el agujero, presentaron sus boletos al guardia que ni se dio cuenta del desastre que provoco este ultimo.

En cuanto Ace entro se quedo embobado viendo todo el mundo de diversión que le rodeaba. Marco en cambio se puso a mirar en todas direcciones buscando al agente tres, por fortuna este no había avanzado mucho y se localizaba a unos veinte metros, dando pequeños brincos y alzando los brazos queriendo atrapar el dirigible que volaba a cincuenta metros de altura

Marco tuvo que jalar a Ace quien no reaccionaba de lo maravillado que estaba. Dirigiendo la palabra al agente tres aconsejo -Basta Jozu, no puedes alcanzarlo-

Jozu escucho a Marco y se emociono –Ace, Marco ¡que gusto verlos!- saludo como si fuera la primera vez que los veía en mucho tiempo

-¿También tienes amnesia? Hombre que vamos a hacer contigo- dijo Marco con pesadez dándose un palmazo en la frente

Ace empezó a jalar a Marco de la manga como un niño suplicando a su padre -Wow, Marco vamos a un lugar divertido, o al menos a buscar a Luffy, el ya debe de estar por aquí-

Jozu comenzó a hacer lo mismo pero con el otro brazo de Marco quien comenzó a irritarse. De pronto el grandote dejo de molestar y se quedo pensando, enseguida hablo con voz alta… por que se le ocurrió usar un altavoz –Oigan chicos, recuerdo algo muy importante, la poderosa lanza del jefe, esa que puede crear terremotos esta en una exposición ¡debemos ir por ella antes de que caiga en las manos de alguien malo!-

El dúo de agentes se le subieron al descuidado Jozu, Marco le quito el altavoz y Ace le tapo la boca con las manos.

Era demasiado tarde, mucha gente de los que les rodeaba frotaba sus manos y sonreían malvadamente, sus mentes criminales ya planeaban tener el poder de Shirohige en sus sucias manos.

-Jozu, mira lo que haz hecho- le reclamo Marco desesperado a más no poder. Esta vez fue Ace quien mantuvo la cabeza fría

-Bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta. Mejor comencemos a buscar a Blackbeard. El es el verdadero peligro-

Marco le dio una palmada en la espalda a su amigo -Tienes razón. Estas madurando Ace-

-¡Vamos superagentes, no olvidemos que esta es una misión ultra secreta!- grito Jozu de nuevo con el altavoz de manera que su voz retumbo en todo el parque

-Jozu le acabas de quitar lo secreto a la misión. Uff ya que. Vamos a ver que podemos encontrar-hablo Marco mientras avanzaba al este, los otros dos superagentes le siguieron bastante relajados. No sabían que un hombre los observaba desde un techo de un local a muchos metros de distancia, con la mira de un rifle de francotirador.

-_Ellos están aquí. Debo de informarle al capitán de su presencia. Pero sobretodo el que el gran poder de Whitebeard esta en este mismo parque_- dijo ese hombre bajando su rifle. Tenía la apariencia de una aristócrata. En la culata de su rifle estaba gravada la insignia de Blackbeard. Su nombre era Van Auger, conocido como "el sicario".

_Continuara…_

_

* * *

_

¿Qué les pareció? Así da inicio esta nueva saga "**el parque Shabondy**" espero les halla interesado y divertido, en especial la parte de "el futuro según Ace", es algo que quería poner desde hace tiempo pero no hallaba como hacerlo.

Como habrán notado, Jozu quedo mal de la cabeza por "un pequeño" accidente y ahora es insoportable y descuidado. Ahora Blackbeard y su banda saben que los superagentes andan tras ellos.

Por eso surgen unas preguntas

¿Cómo lograran los agentes localizarlos?

¿Qué hará Blackbeard? ¿Huira? ¿O esta tras la lanza de Whitebeard?

¿Qué más es capaz de hacer Jozu?

¿Dónde están los Mugiwara?

Como es de costumbre garantizo que el 99% de esas preguntas se contestaran en el siguiente capitulo de titulo "**Ace se enamora**"

¡Boooooooom! Aquí esta otra pregunta ¿de quien se enamora el simpático superagente?

Intenten adivinarlo, la respuesta no es tan obvia Mwahahaha.

Oh antes de que lo olvide yo les tengo una pregunta a ustedes estimados lectores, debí de haberla hecho el capitulo anterior pero se me paso **¿Cuál fue su PC9 favorito? **

Me haría feliz mucho saber la respuesta a esa pregunta por parte de ustedes. Gracias de antemano

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	13. Ace se enamora

¡Hola a todos!

Aquí esta el esperado capitulo trece de superagentes ¿listos para saber de quien se enamora Ace? Pues adelante, espero este capitulo sea de su agrado.

* * *

_Disclaimer:_

_Ace, Marco y los demás personajes que aparecen en este fic son propiedad de Eichiro Oda._

_Shikamaru Nara es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_

_Anteriormente:_

_Los superagentes han llegado al parque Shabondy tras un difícil viaje en la Portagas D. Truck. Sin embargo en cuanto llegaron se les informo que el antes serio pero ahora desastroso agente Jozu les auxiliaría en la misión de localizar a Blackbeard._

_Por otro lado, uno de los hombres del enemigo ya se ha enterado de la presencia de los superagentes. _

**

* * *

**

**Superagentes Ace y Marco: "Ace se enamora"**

Marco, Ace, Jozu. Esos eran los nombres de los mejores agentes a disposición del legendario Shirohige. Pero eso no significaba que fueran buenos en todo lo que hacían. Por ejemplo…

-_Súper, súper, súper. Súper, súper, súper, superagentes_- cantaba Ace todo desafinado mientras caminaba muy contento observando todos los puestos con interés

A Jozu le encanto y comenzó a aplaudir -¡Si una canción!-

Marco en contraste rodo los ojos, pero se contuvo y se guardo los comentarios

-Ahí viene la parte del coro- afirmo Ace sacando un Ukelele y continuando con la canción -_ Súper, súper, súper. Súper, súper, súper, superagentes-_

-El coro es lo mismo que la estrofa, Ace- le señalo Marco luchando contra los deseos de quitarle el ukelele a Ace y romperlo en la cabeza de Jozu

-_Súper, súper agentes combatiendo el mal. El sexy agente dos y el calvo agente uno, yeah_-

Marco ahora si no pudo más y corrigió a Ace -Ya deja de cantar y que quede claro que no estoy quedándome calvo, este es mi peinado, es todo. Si vas a cantar al menos ten mas creatividad y no pongas mentiras-

-Esta bien _Somos los mejores superagentes, un vaquero sexy y un __"__no calvo__"__ pero amargado_ _agente uno_-

-Ace inclúyeme en la canción- le rogo Jozu y entonces trato de negociar –Hazlo y te enseño mi cover de Lady Lola (la Lady Gaga del universo de superagentes)-

Marco casi se atraganto de solo imaginarse a Jozu cantando "Bepo Romance", "Smoker Face" o "Aphelandra" no tuvo más opción que detenerlos

-Ya nadie va a cantar. Concéntrense en encontrar información sobre Blackbeard-

-Claro que si- asintió Ace de muy buen animo –Estoy tan feliz de estar aquí, no dejare que Teach arruine esto- hablo adelantándose por diez metros a sus compañeros.

Asi siguieron por cinco minutos hasta que Ace se detuvo de repente y se quedo de pie observando al frente paralizado. Marco sospecho que era algo malo, así que corrió a con el agente dos para ver que era lo que había llamado la atención de este, pero solo vio un montón de personas comprando cosas en los puestos localizados a los lados del camino

-¿Que sucede Ace?-

Ace no podía dejar de observar en una dirección y balbucear como idiota –es, es, es tan, tan taaaaaaaaan, ella es taaaaaaaaan-

-No entiendo de que estas hablando- Marco se puso a un lado de Ace, viéndolo a los ojos pudo saber exactamente adonde estaba observando Ace. Al darse cuenta se quedo pálido como la nieve ¡eran Nami y Robin comprando ropa!

Jozu se acerco a molestar a Ace con un tono de voz burlon -A Ace le gusta la pelinaranja, a Ace le gusta la pelinaranja ¿o es la morena? A Ace le gusta la morena, a Ace le gusta la morena ¿o es la pelinaranja?-

Mientras Jozu seguía cambiando entre Nami y Robin, Ace pudo completar su frase –Nami es tan atemorizante, creo que desde que intento atropellarnos le tengo miedo- aseguro ocultándose detrás de Marco

-Es cierto, ella ha de querer asesinarnos por lo que sucedió en wáter seven. Sígueme debemos ocultarnos-

Jozu vio como sus compañeros se escabullían cuidadosamente e interpreto su huida de otra manera –No sean tímidos, si les gustan esas bellezas pues díganselo-

-Jozu deja de hablar en voz alta- le pidieron ambos superagentes agachándose

-Descuiden que su gran amigo Jozu se encargara de todo- dijo Jozu según el muy cool entonces se planto a veinte metros de donde estaban Nami y Robin. Ruidoso como siempre las llamo –Hey muñecas, mis amigos dicen que son muy sexys y quieren conocerlas-

-¡Corre Ace!- exclamo Marco abandonando su posición sigilosa y echándose a correr con todo

-No tienes que decírmelo dos veces, Marco… ¿un momento que dijiste?-

-Que corras- le dijo por segunda vez el pelinaranja. Ace esta vez si reacciono y comenzó a seguirlo, pero también le recordó algo a su amigo –Mira Jozu esta parado como idiota y las mugiwara van hacia el, Nami se ve muy enfadada-

-Baka Jozu, tenemos que hacer que corra también- dijo Marco mirando hacia atrás mientras seguía corriendo –Lo tengo. Jozu vas solo haz el touch down-

Jozu se imagino que estaba en un partido de la NFL, a sus ojos el camino que recorrían Ace y Marco era una enorme cancha de futbol –Anotare y nos llevaremos el súper tazón de baño- dijo pintándose unas rayas en las mejillas y poniéndose un casco de futbol americano

-Se esta tardando mucho- le dijo Marco a Ace al ver todo lo que demoraba el agente tres

-Descuida yo me encargo- aseguro Ace sacando un silbato, tras silbar comenzó a gritarle a Jozu como si fuera su entrenador – ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer Diamond no Jozu? ¡Mueve esas piernas, corres como niña! ¡Vamos, vamos muéstrale al mundo quien eres, anota y trae la taza de baño a casa!-

-Si entrenador Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh- grito Jozu agarrando velocidad, en cuestión de segundos se adelanto a los agentes uno y dos, iba tan rápido que no veía por donde iba, era cuestión de tiempo para que chocara con algo, pero eso no sucedió, llego un momento en que se resbalo con excremento de caballo (si, leyeron bien, excremento de caballo) y salió dando vueltas hasta que después de todo si choco con un local destruyéndolo por completo

-Ouch eso duele ¿oye esta no es una buena oportunidad para abandonarlo? Es demasiado problematico- se quejo Ace

-Si muy problemático- asintió Shikamaru (el control de 4kidz aun existe y parece que Moria trajo a su personaje favorito de Naruto a la vida, tras pedirle el aparato a Kuma)

-Pues es tentador, yo tampoco lo aguanto- dijo Marco volteando hacia atrás, aliviado de que las peligrosas mujeres no les persiguieran

-Esta caca de caballo es muy sospechosa ¿crees que sea un pista para ir tras Kurohige?- se expreso Ace cambiando de tema de repente mientras observaba el excremento con una lupa como si fuera detective

-Kurohige es astuto, dudo que ande paseándose libremente por la feria. Debe de estar escondido en un lugar- explico Marco poniendo la mano sobre su barbilla –Nuestro mejor movimiento seria preguntarle a las personas si es que lo han visto y donde fue. Por eso debemos de encontrar una parte del parque de diversiones donde halla una mayor concentración de individuos-

-Pero mira el abono ¡es caca! ¡y es de caballo! Es demasiado anormal, tiene que tener que ver con Teach- insistió Ace

Un hombre misterioso encapuchado con una gran bolsa en sus espaldas se acerco a los superagentes –Hehehe, ustedes dos se ven bastante estresados, necesitan los servicios de alguien como yo- el sujeto alzo la vista mostrando una gran sonrisa –me llamo Bellamy y me dicen-

-Bellamy el usurero- dijeron ambos agentes al unísono

-Eso fue cruel, se ve que en el mundo exterior algunas personas me han hecho mala publicidad. Soy Bellamy la hiena y les ofrezco los mejores productos usados que pueden encontrar, por ejemplo miren esto; un par de calzoncillos usados, le quedarían perfectos a una pareja tan simpática como ustedes. O estas camisas de "I love New York"-

Marco rechazo los artículos del usurero de manera respetuosa -Comerciante Bellamy, la verdad es que no vinimos aquí a comprar nada, mas bien necesitamos encontrar información sobre un hombre, necesitamos saber donde concurre mucha gente-

-En ese caso les tengo la solución perfecta; el circo Shabondy, la mayoría de los turistas lo visitan, es uno de los símbolos de la feria Shabondy. Jejeje después de todos los actores son muy buenos-

-¿Cómo podemos llegar a ese lugar?- le pregunto Marco bastante interesado

-Es fácil, solo sigan el rastro del excremento de caballo y llegaran en un dos por tres-

Ace le dio un codazo a Marco para presumirle –Te dije que la caca era vital-

-Solo vámonos- contesto el agente uno algo irritado por su derrota ante Ace, sin perder mas tiempo ambos comenzaron a seguir el rastro

-¡Oigan cómprenme algo!- les gritaba Bellamy pero ni siquiera lo volteaban a ver, frustrado se dio la vuelta para buscar a algún tonto a quien estafar

De las ruinas de un local salió Jozu quien inmediatamente se le acerco a Bellamy como un niño tras un carrito de paletas -¿Oye que traes en esa gran bolsa?-

-Se ve que tiene un buen ojo señor, mire por ejemplo esta súper licuadora, este modelo ya no se fabrica en ninguna parte del mundo- le dijo el usurero estafador sacando un electrodoméstico común y corriente

-¡Lo quiero todo!- exclamo Jozu con jubilo

-¿Como que todo?- pregunto el de piel morena confundido

-Todo lo que trae, le doy todo mi dinero- dijo el grandote arrebatándole la bolsa de cosas de segunda mano y lanzándole a Bellamy un fajo de billetes cuyo valor superaba con creces a los artículos dentro de la bolsa

-"_¿Acaso esta idiota? Me compro todas mis porquerías"_- pensaba el usurero sorprendido de la torpeza de Jozu

Jozu con la bolsa a sus espaldas alzo la vista buscando a sus superamigos superagentes -Vaya, adonde se habrán ido Ace y Marco. Si se atreven a abandonarme se las verán con el gran jefe –

* * *

_Diez minutos después en las afueras del circo_

El dúo al fin estaba frente el gran centro de entretenimiento el cual tenia una carpa de colores amarillo con verde, en verdad nunca habían visto un circo tan enorme. Marco dejo de quedársele viendo, por que de seguro Ace duraría mucho tiempo perplejo admirando el maravilloso lugar. El agente uno no tuvo que buscar mucho para encontrar algo que le llamara su atención; muchos actores cirquenses estaban en las afueras del local

probablemente haciendo promoción, de entre todos ellos destacaban un par de sujetos

discutiendo fuertemente mientras un enorme león blanco los miraba entretenido.

-Cabaji tonto ¿estas diciendo que al caballo le dio diarrea y se te escapo? Eso nos puede traer graves consecuencias- regañaba uno que tenia cabello como de león y un látigo en sus manos.

-Ni me eches la culpa Mohji, tu eres el maestro de las bestias, si se enfermo es por que le diste de comer algo que le cayo mal- se defendió el otro, un hombre de cabello largo montado en un monociclo.

Ambos no aguantaron más y se comenzaron a pelear a golpes mientras el león solo suspiraba dándolos por caso perdido.

-Quizás sean los mejores actores de circo, pero eso no significa que se lleven bien- le comento Marco a su compañero quien no comento nada al respecto. Marco movió la cabeza al otro lado para observar una escena todavía mas rara; un par de hombres vestidos de negro sometían a un payaso al suelo.

-Quizás tengo una nariz redonda y roja, pero eso no significa que sea un payaso- les decía el payaso oponiendo resistencia

-Tienes apariencia de payaso, eres un payaso. Déjate de juegos Buggy- le dijo uno de los hombres a la vez que los dos prevalecían sobre Buggy para luego llevárselo arrastrando.

-Mira eso si que es raro- comento Marco riéndose de la graciosa escena. El agente dos nuevamente no contesto, esta vez a Marco si se le hizo extraño

-Que traes Ace, ya hiciste record de tiempo sin hablar- le dijo volteándolo a ver con cara de preocupación. Ace estaba embobado observando en una dirección fija sin moverse ni un solo centímetro.

-Marco, creo que me he enamorado- dijo al fin el del sombrero con una determinación que convenció a Marco de que hablaba desde el corazón

-¿Y ahora de que objeto inanimado, comida o trabajo te enamoraste?- pregunto recordando las otras veces en que el ahora agente dos había asegurado haber descubierto su verdadero amor…

* * *

_Hace aproximadamente cinco años en la preparatoria Grand Line_

_Ace caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, la manera en que lo hacia parecía como un soldado marchando. Toda la gente se le quedaba viendo como bicho raro. En eso se le acerco Marco quien en esos tiempos aun no era su mejor amigo, sino su gran rival y por cierto el ahora agente uno tenia una enorme cabellera._

_-Portgas, mejor quita esa sonrisa, pareces un retrasado mental caminando tan ridículo con esa cara, todos se están burlando de ti-_

_-Marco como molestas, ojala un día pierdas tu gran orgullo que adorna tu cabeza y así poder decir que te estas quedando calvo-_

_-Si como no-_

_Ace continuo ahora si con su explicación -Ah y esta sonrisa se debe a que me enamorado-_

_Marco no lo podía creer – ¿Ah si? ¿Quién es? Apuesto a que es Nojiko la chica de cabello azul, no te quita el ojo de encima-_

_-Baka, estoy hablando del negocio de salchichas, el otro día vi un puesto donde vendían ese alimento y me quede enamorado de ese trabajo, es lo que quiero hacer en la vida ¡el mejor salchichero del mundo!- grito Ace para que todo el mundo lo viera_

_-¡No te puedes enamorar de un negocio!- le corrigió Marco. Pronto ambos estaban agarrándose a golpes hasta que el director les detuvo._

* * *

_Dos años después en una calle de Water Seven_

_Marco caminaba por la calle muy feliz, acababa de inscribirse al entrenamiento para convertirse en un superagente al mando de su máximo ídolo, el legendario agente secreto Whitebeard. De pronto se detuvo al ver un puesto de salchichas con una larguísima fila de compradores, sin formarse en la fila se acerco al puesto y tal como sospechaba era Ace quien era el encargado._

_-Marco, cuanto sin vernos- le saludo Ace abandonando la parrilla para acercarse a su exrival, ahora no eran ni enemigos ni amigos_

_-Veo que has prosperado, se nota por esa larga fila- _

_-Si, ya soy el mejor en este negocio, pero déjame decirte que estoy entrenando aprendices- dijo señalando a un hombre alto y gordo que asaba la carne, quien mas adelante seria conocido como Blackbeard._

_-¿Y eso?- pregunto Marco sin entender por que Ace enseñaba sus secretos culinarios que tanto le habían costado desarrollar._

_Ace le contesto en el oído –Te dire mi secreto, es que me enamore-_

_-Déjame adivinar, de Nojiko, todavía esta disponible-_

_-Baka, mi nuevo y único amor es convertirme en un superagente de Whitebeard, de hecho ya me inscribí en el programa de entrenamiento-_

_-¡Copión yo hice lo mismo!- exclamo Marco. Ese día se hubieran peleado sino fuera por que los clientes se desesperaron e intentaron amotinarse. Ace, Marco y Marshall D. Teach tuvieron que detenerlos usando armas blancas (espátulas) y armas de largo alcance (cátsup, mostaza y salsa picante) _

* * *

_Un año después en la base de operaciones de Shirohige_

_Ace corría emocionado por los corredores de la base donde había entrenado duro para ser un agente calificado. En fin después de varios minutos al fin encontró ahora si a su mejor amigo –Marco, Marco, estoy enamorado-_

_Marco volteo algo desanimado –La verdad por mas que intente nunca le voy a atinar ¿de que te enamoraste?-_

_-¡De Nojiko!- _

_Marco bajo la vista algo decepcionado –Um, ella ya pertenece a otro hombre, se caso la semana pasada-_

_Ace apretó los puños –Ouch, no se por que me están dando ganas de pelearme a golpes contigo sin razón alguna-_

_Ese día aunque fueran los mejores amigos del mundo terminaron peleándose no solo a golpes sino también con sus nuevos poderes recién adquiridos. Lamentablemente Whitebeard, los clientes del puesto de salchichas y el director de la preparatoria los vieron y les pusieron ahora si un castigo para recordar toda su vida; lavarle los pies a Jozu._

_

* * *

De vuelta al presente_

-Siempre terminábamos a golpes, aunque después de enfrentar los sucios pies de Jozu- Marco se dio la vuelta y saco una bolsa en la que vomito –Ugh mejor no quiero recordar mas eso. En fin cuando estuvimos contra el imperio 4kidz tu afirmaste que tu amor era el jamón ¿Qué carne roja, blanca o fría te ha dado el flechazo?- pregunto Marco como burlándose

Ace alzo el dedo señalando en una dirección a la vez que se expresaba maravillado -Ella es tan hermosa, tan simpática, tan singular-

A Marco al fin se le ocurrió fijarse en la dirección en la que Ace contemplaba, guiándose por el dedo índice de su amigo logro captar el "nuevo amor" del pelinegro. Había una multitud rodeando un enorme contenedor con agua, dentro de este se encontraba una sirena de cabello verde, ojos purpuras y aletas rosadas. Toda la gente que la rodeaba coreaba su nombre a la vez que ella les saludaba, el nombre era "Keimi". Marco no podía negarlo, la sirena tenía sus encantos y parecía bastante carismática, pero ¡era una sirena!

-Keimi, ese nombre es tan lindo- dijo el hipnotizado Ace, a sus ojos era como si la sirena estuviera rodeada de flores que resaltaban su belleza

Marco se acerco a Ace y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda le hablo con tacto para evitar herir sus sentimientos -Ace, no quiero desanimarte, pero tu eres un ser humano y ella no lo es, no son la misma raza no son compatibles-

Ace dejo de observar con deseo a la sirena y respondió con una madurez sorprendente –Mmh quizás estés en lo cierto. Como sea compremos boletos y entremos, adentro debe haber aun mas gente lo que incrementa nuestras posibilidades de obtener información sobre Blackbeard-

-Wow- Marco ni siquiera podía creer que Ace venciera su nueva obsesión tan fácilmente –Este…claro vamos dentro… ¿si eres Ace verdad?-

-Ay pobrecito Ace, siempre fracasando con las chicas- se burlo la molesta voz que tanto fastidiaba a los dos mejores superagentes –Ace ama a su sirenita, pero su papi Marco no lo deja que vaya con ella, pobre, pobre bebe Ace, tendrá que conformarse con ver "La Sirenita" de Disney-

Ace se comenzó a calentar, si pudiera sacaría sus flamas pero por las secuelas del enfrentamiento contra Spandam y sus secuaces no podía hacerlo. Así que le puso un derechazo a Jozu en la panza –Ya cállate Jozu pedazo de ¡Ouch!- el "D." se agarro su puño en dolor; la piel de Jozu ahora era de diamante

Marco se sintió aliviado de que no lucharan entre si, era claro que los agentes dos y tres se llevaban de la patada. Hablando de agente tres, Marco identifico la bolsa que cargaba Jozu en sus espaldas –Oi Jozu ¿de donde sacaste esa bolsota?-

El grandulón la soltó al suelo y la abrió revelando toda suerte de objetos comunes, muchos de ellos inservibles –Se los compre a un vendedor ambulante con todo mi dinero. Soy buen negociador jejejejejeje-

-¡Tontoooooooooooo!- le regañaron los otros dos agentes mientras se les salían los ojos de orbita.

Marco comenzó a sobarse la sien izquierda mientras cerraba los ojos -Esto ya me provoco una jaqueca. Antes de que suceda otra cosa compremos esos boletos, esta vez te lo compro Jozu pero ya no hagas estupideces-

El trío ya reunido comenzó a caminar con decisión a la entrada del circo donde estaba la taquilla. Sin embargo "puño de fuego" era el único que no estaba concentrado en la misión, quizás caminaba al frente, pero sus ojos no se despegaban de la mujer mas linda y alegre que había conocido, el tenia que hablarle a "su" sirena, tenia que conquistarla a toda costa.

* * *

_En el otro lado de la feria Shabondy se llevaba a cabo un concurso de comer_

Habia una larga mesa con mantel blanco, en esta habían diez personas separadas un metro el uno del otro, todos tenían en común que eran glotones y comían a mas no poder. Con el paso del tiempo algunos iban cayendo y otros perdiendo ritmo. Solo había una competidora que destacaba; una mujer de cabello rosado conocida como Jewelry Bonney, esta no dejaba de comer y nunca parecía llenarse. Los espectadores del concurso se quedaban asombrados por el apetito voraz de esa mujer, solo había uno que la miraba por otra razón y lo hacia desde lejos con binoculares.

-¡Pero que mujer! Es mi tipo Zehahaha- reía ese hombre incapaz de quitar la mirada de Bonney, su nombre era Marshall D. Teach alias "Blackbeard"

Un sujeto fornido con apariencia de luchador mexicano se le acerco y se expreso con sarcasmo –Si se ve que están hechos el uno para el otro-

Blackbeard guardo sus binoculares y volteo a ver a su secuaz –Verdad que si Burgess, Zehehe-

-Claro, ambos comen como marranos de rancho, Bwahahaha- se soltó riendo en burla el fortachón llamado Jesus Burgess

-Oi, oi, hablo en serio. Esa Bonney tiene que ser mi mujer, no pienso irme de aquí hasta convencerla de que se comprometa conmigo. Después de todo por eso vinimos a esta feria- explico el jefe

Otro de sus hombres, un sujeto delgado y pálido con un sombrero de copa, dijo –Claro que la conseguirá, usted lo tiene todo; dinero, poder, carisma. No se podrá resistir-

-Claro Laffite, además me considero atractivo- dijo Blackbeard viéndose en un espejo el cual se rompió por lo feo que estaba el villano

Un tercer hombre de apariencia enfermiza conocido como el Dr. Q trajo a su capitán a la realidad –He-he eso ultimo es lo único que le falta capitán, para empezar le faltan dientes y una buena cirugía en la nariz. En cuanto tengamos una oportunidad busquemos al mejor cirujano plástico para que lo deje impecable-

-Descuiden. Eso es lo de menos, esa mujer será mía- dijo Kurohige, entonces se disponía a seguir espiando a su objetivo cuando se acerco su ultimo subordinado; "el sicario" Van Auger con noticias nuevas.

-Capitán, le traigo información, una noticia buena y una mala-

-Primero la buena, primero la buena- se expreso el pelinegro como un niño sin ponerle mucha atención a su subordinado, concentrándose en el bien formado cuerpo de su futura esposa

-La lanza capaz de crear terremotos, la que volvió al agente secreto Whitebeard en un hombre inspirador de temor. Esta en algún lugar de la feria Shabondy, al parecer en una exposición privada. Esta es nuestra oportunidad de robarla y volvernos aun mas poderosos-

-Zehahaha, interesante. Es una gran oportunidad- rio sin tomarse las cosas muy en serio y es que ahora miraba la parte posterior de Bonney pervertidamente

Auger dio la siguiente noticia aunque a Kurohige no parecía importarle mucho -La noticia mala es que los superagentes Marco, Ace y Jozu están en la feria probablemente tras usted-

-Oye Auger ¿Qué te parece esa mujer?-

El pistolero saco su rifle francotirador y usando la mira observo a Bonney –Mmh, es una mujer digna de su grandeza, jefe- Auger bajo su rifle y fue al grano –Sin embargo deberíamos de lidiar primero con el problema que son los superagentes. Si me lo permite me gustaría probar mis habilidades de tirador en ellos, si los tomo por sorpresa quizás sea capaz de eliminarlos a los tres-

Blackbeard se dio la vuelta y ahora si miro a sus hombres a la cara –No, se me ocurre una mejor idea y para ello necesito de todos ustedes… vamos a jugar un poco con los superagentes-

* * *

_Ya dentro del circo_

El circo no solo parecía gigantesco desde el exterior, dentro había todavía otra carpa interna que era donde se suponía que seria el show. Entonces todo lo demás de espacio vacio servia para otras cosas, por ejemplo habían vendedores ofreciendo recuerditos del circo para llevar y también en alguna parte se encontraban los camerinos de los prestigiosos actores. Realmente había mucha gente recorriendo alrededor de la carpa central, lo cual significaba una buena oportunidad para los superagentes de recopilar información sobre el paradero de Kurohige.

-Una carpa dentro de otra carpa, que cool- decía Jozu observando con estrellitas en los ojos todo lo que le rodeaba

-Y aquí dentro no pega el sol, súper "_Y también esta mi Keimi por algún lado_"- decía y pensaba Ace a la vez

Al parecer Marco era el único que estaba concentrado en la razón por la que habían entrado -Compañeros, dejemos de admirar el circo y mejor busquemos la información cuanto antes-

Ace alzo la mano y dio su plan de acción –Saben chicos, creo que seria mejor separarnos. Asi abarcaremos más gente y terminaremos más rápido-

-Me estas dejando sin palabras Ace, hoy de verdad andas con las neuronas al tope- hizo la observación el agente uno, complacido en la nueva actitud de Ace -¡Superagentes separémonos, en diez minutos nos volvemos a ver en este mismo punto!-

El trío partió en distintas direcciones, cada quien a usar sus técnicas de recopilación de inteligencia y así localizar al malvado Kurohige.

* * *

_Con Marco_

El agente de mayor rango abordaba a las personas que se encontraba y les mostraba una foto de Blackbeard -¿Ha visto a este sujeto?-

-No, pero le hace falta un buen dentista- contesto uno de los transeúntes

-Nunca lo he visto, pero si que esta feo- respondió después una mujer

Marco suspiro desanimándose -_"Ese Teach, es astuto y se esconde muy bien"_-

_Con el agente Jozu_

En un cuarto totalmente oscuro se encontraba un hombre inconsciente atado a una silla con una cuerda. Frente a el estaba sentado en otra silla Jozu fumándose un puro. Lo único que los dividía era una pequeña mesa de madera con una lámpara en el centro. El agente tres encendió la lámpara y luego le dio una cachetada a su captivo para despertarlo.

-¿Donde estoy?- pregunto el sujeto confundido

-Aquí las preguntas las hago yo- afirmo Jozu –Mr. 3, ahora me dirás donde esta Blackbeard, así que la pregunta es ¿Dónde esta Blackbeard?-

-No se de que estas hablando- contesto Mr. 3 todo extrañado por la orden del masivo agente

-¡No te hagas tonto!- exclamo Jozu dándole otra bofetada –Intentémoslo otra vez, dime ¿Dónde esta el One Piece?-

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con tu anterior pregunta- respondió el pobre tipo que termino recibiendo otra bofetada. Mr. 3 sacudió su cabeza y entonces recibió otra bofetada

-¿Y ahora por que me pegaste?-

-Ehhhhhhhhhh, no lo se, pero es divertido- dijo el agente tres riendo entre palabras -¿Quieres jugar domino?-

_Por ultimo el agente Ace_

-Oye payaso ¿por aquí no venden ropa formal como trajes y corbatas?- le preguntaba a uno de los actores

-No soy un payaso, yo naci así, en serio- contestó entre reniegos Buggy el payaso

-Mmh, necesito aunque sea una corbatita, no puedo presentarme ante ella con estas ropas. Debo de ser agradable al ojo de mi amada-

Buggy malinterpreto el comentario del superagente -¿Rojo? ¿Te estas burlando de mi nariz idiota? No te doy la paliza de tu vida por que la función va a empezar y si no me presento me van a colgar-

-Pero que payaso mas malhumorado- se expreso Ace haciendo una mueca para seguir buscando ropa o accesorios para verse mejor-

* * *

_Diez minutos después_

El tiempo estipulado había llegado y solo se habían reunido Marco y Jozu, ambos se preguntaban por que el agente dos se demoraba tanto cuando la idea había sido suya.

-Pero que se trae. Tendremos que ir a buscarlo- decidió "el fénix" pero una gran barrera de diamante se interpuso bloqueándole el paso

-Tengo una mejor idea… ¡entremos a ver la función!- propuso Jozu volviendo físicamente a la normalidad

-¡No seas ridículo y deja de actuar como un bebe! ¡No vinimos aquí a divertirnos!- le regaño Marco provocando que Jozu se pusiera mas terco

-Te voy a acusar con Papi Shirohige- le amenazo el agente tres haciendo pucheros

-Si claro, como si te fuera a escuchar, Shirohige es un gran…- Jozu le dio un pisotón haciendo que gritara un insulto – ¡Ouch, insoportable necio!-

El agente conocido como "el diamante" sonrió y sacando su celular presiono una tecla y se escucho una grabación recién editada con las expresiones de Marco; "_Shirohige es un gran insoportable necio_"

A Marco ya casi le hervía la cabeza por lo molesto que era su compañero -¡Yo no dije eso!-

-No importa, si el gran jefe recibe un mensaje de voz con esta grabación te va a bajar de rango. Si valoras tu posición de agente entraras conmigo a la función y me compraras un algodón de azúcar-

Marco apretó los puños, tenía un intenso deseo de sacar su revolver y volarle la cabeza hueca a Jozu. Aunque tentadora, no era la mejor opción –Esta bien, solo un rato. No olvides que tenemos que encontrara a Ace-

Jozu le dio uno de sus clásicos abrazos de oso – ¡Si vamos a ver la función!-

En menos de dos minutos los dos ya estaban dentro de la carpa interior sentados en la grada a la vez que el cirquense maestro anunciaba el primer acto de la función -_Les presento a Keimi y Papugg quienes os deleitaran con su baile artístico acuático_-

-Mira Marco, de lo que se va a perder Ace- comentaba el fornido hombre todo emocionado por que habían llegado justo a tiempo

Marco apoyo la mandíbula sobre la palma de su mano preocupado –"_Espero que no se vaya a meter en problemas_"-

* * *

_En un camerino_

Ace se miraba a si mismo en un espejo mientras se peinaba su largo cabello ahora cubierto de gel hacia atrás, satisfecho con su apariencia se felicito a si mismo –Ace eres todo un caballero-

En cuanto a su vestimenta era la misma excepto por que traía puesta una corbata negra y una gabardina estilo matrix.

-Nah, mejor sin gabardina, me gusta andar sin camisa- dijo quitándose la gabardina dejándose solo la corbata, entonces dejo su amado sombrero vaquero en el peinador

-Yosh, estoy listo. Voy por ti mi divina doncella marina- fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de abandonar el camerino

_Continuara…_

* * *

Ok, la historia va avanzando, todavía va empezando esta saga pero va tomando forma.

¿Qué les pareció? La afortunada mujer (o sirena) que ha llamado la atención de Ace resulto ser Keimi. Ahora solo falta ver que hará Ace para conquistarla.

Felicitaciones a **Gabe Logan **por haberle atinado a quien seria la chica de la que Ace se enamoraría ¿Cómo le hiciste Gabe? ¿Lees la mente? Jaja bromeo.

Como les adelante antes, Jozu resultaría ser un dolor de cabeza y lo esta demostrando haciéndole la vida de cuadritos a Marco.

El villano Blackbeard ya se entero de que los agentes están buscándolo t que puede adquirir el poder de su enemigo Whitebeard, aunque como habrán notado, esta mas interesado en hacer de Bonney su mujer. Pero de todas maneras se le ha ocurrido un plan.

Por ello el siguiente capitulo se titulara "**El reto de Blackbeard**". Ahora si se pondrán las cosas un poco mas serias.

Como siempre espero sus inspiradores comentarios en forma de reviews. No tienen idea de cuanto me inspira leer un review por más corto que sea.


	14. El reto de Blackbeard

_-Hola soy Ace, su mejor amigo ¿saben por que estoy tan feliz? Por que hoy es el día internacional de las papas fritas-_

_-Ace ¿Qué estas haciendo con esa computadora? ¿Con quienes hablas?-_

_-Marco, esto es genial, del otro lado de la pantalla hay personas que de alguna manera se enteran de todas nuestras aventuras ¡como si las leyeran!-_

_-A veces lo que dices simplemente no tiene sentido. Ahora dame esa computadora y deja de escribir-_

_-Aww Marco. Estimados lectores de Superagentes Ace y Marco, la loca persona que de alguna manera hace posible que ustedes lean lo que Marco y yo hacemos, ha decidido continuar transmitiéndoles nuestras aventuras. Si nos extrañaban reclámenle que por que estuvo publicando porquerías como "Instituto Fairy"y "Tribunal Trimens". Bueno que disfruten-_

* * *

Mmh, disculpen lo que acaban de leer. Ace se apodero de mi computadora y rompió las reglas. Además me hizo llorar, por que insulto mis otros fics, sniff…

Bueno ya no hay mucho que agregar, ya que el fue tan cruel hasta para quitarme lo que yo debía de informarles.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Ace, Marco y los demás personajes que aparecen en este fic son propiedad de Eichiro Oda_

_Anteriormente:_

_Los superagentes han visitado el famoso circo de la feria Shabondy en búsqueda de Blackbeard. Allí conocieron a la sirena Keimi de la cual Ace se enamoro instantáneamente. El entrar dentro Jozu obligo a Marco a que entraran a la función y Ace se separo del grupo para ir con su amada. _

_Por otra parte Blackbeard ha ideado un plan para jugar un poco con los superagentes._

* * *

**Superagentes Ace y Marco (y Jozu): "El reto de Blackbeard"**

La función del circo proseguía tras la presentación de Keimi y Papugg quienes habían divertido a los presentes con sus acrobacias marinas.

Marco apoyaba su mentón sobre su mano abierta, mientras que Jozu aplaudía la presentación que acababa de ver.

-Marco, esa sirena es genial, se me hace que se la voy a ganar a Ace- le dijo el agente tres al aburrido agente uno.

-Ace no ha llegado, deberíamos de irnos- le aconsejó Marco poniéndose de pie.

Jozu puso una sonrisa irónica y le dijo con sarcasmo mostrándole el celular donde había grabado los supuestos insultos de Marco en contra de Shirohige -Pues mi celular no opina lo mismo, ni tan poco ese hot dog gigante que me voy a comer-

Marco se sintió indignado por la actitud tan infantil del agente tres -¡Jozu, eres un egoísta! Deberías de pensar en la misión. Me da pendiente de que Ace vaya a cometer una estupidez. Por cierto, no tienes dinero para comprarte ese hot dog tan caro-

Jozu miró a Marco y alzó el pulgar –Yo no tengo dinero, pero tu si-

-Eres un maldito manipulador y bien cargado- le insultó Marco apunto de explotar.

Jozu presionó un botón en su celular y se escuchó la voz de Marco decir: "_Shirohige es un gran insoportable necio, maldito manipulador y bien cargado_"

-Bien Marco, sigue insultándome si quieres, todo lo que me digas se lo mandaré a papi Shirohige-

Marco suspiró y tuvo que sacar de su dinero para satisfacer al fastidioso agente tres. Pero a pesar de eso su mayor preocupación era Ace.

* * *

_Por otro lado en el camerino de Keimi_

El gyojin pulpo, Hachi, cargaba a la sirena Keimi de vuelta a su camerino, este era bastante peculiar, ya que mientras una mitad era la de un camerino normal, con cama y peinador, la otra era una alberca.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo Keimi, ahora descansa- le dijo el gyojin dejándola sobre la cama, para luego marcharse

Keimi se dejó caer de espaldas y sonrió satisfecha, ser actriz de circo era su vida. Aunque por otro lado soñaba con conocer a su verdadero amor, se le había metido esa idea por ver tantas veces la película de Shrek y pues anhelaba que un día pudiera conocer a un chico amable, simpático y que la hiciera reír y que si fuera posible fuera de cabello negro y tuviera pecas, así es le encantaban las pecas. Vaya como le gustaba fantasear, ni que fuera a caerle su chico ideal del cielo.

De pronto, un sujeto apareció colgando del techo sujetándose de un candelabro con brazos y piernas como si fuera el hombre araña, por su propio peso, el candelabro bajó junto con el hombre de manera que quedó muy cercas de la sirena

-Hola chiquita- le dijo sonriéndole y poniendo según el una mirada sexy que parecía mas la mirada de un psicópata asesino.

-¡Kya!- Keimi reaccionó como era de esperarse y le dio una cachetada mandándolo a volar hasta la alberca. Entonces se ocultó detrás de su cama observando temerosa al chico que apenas se recuperaba. Nadamas intentara algo indebido y llamaría a los de seguridad.

-Que injusto, a Peter Parker le funcionó de maravilla, hasta besó a Mary Jane ¿seria que me falto la lluvia?- se preguntó el superagente saliendo de la alberca y luego sacudiéndose como perro.

-¿Quién eres tu?- le preguntó la chica saliendo un poco de su escondite, ese chico no se veía malvado por lo cual ya no le temía tanto como cuando la asustó.

-¡Soy Ace!- exclamó el pelinegro corriendo a con ella y acercándosele demasiado –Y vine aquí por que…-

Keimi volvió a gritar y le dio otra cachetada esta vez mandándolo contra una pared, no entendía como ese joven era capaz de tomarse tantas libertades con ella, ni que se conocieran.

-¿Oye cual es tu problema?- cuestionó Ace despegándose de la pared, pero luego cambio su estado de animo de la nada al ver su marca en la pared –Genial, un molde de mi, ahora podre hacer muchas figuras mías con yeso y mandárselas a todos mis admiradores-

-¿Vi-viniste a secuestrarme?- preguntó la chica saliendo de detrás de su cama para observar al extraño pero cómico invasor.

-¡Claro que no, yo soy tu admirador numero uno!- reveló Ace yendo a donde estaba ella y arrodillándose a la vez que le ofrecía unas flores.

Keimi se le quedó viendo por uno segundos, era un chico divertido y apuesto, además tenia pecas, justo como le gustaban ¿acaso esto era real?

Mientras la Ningyo analizaba su situación, la puerta de su camerino fue abierta estrepitosamente y entraron tres Gyojins.

-Keimi, los secuestradores "Macro" hemos venido a secuestrarte- le dijo el líder del grupo cuyo nombre era Macro.

Ace comenzó a reír un poco -Jeje Macro, me suena a Marco, como que tus papás se equivocaron cuando te pusieron nombre y cambiaron la "r" por la "c"-

-Oye, no es gracioso. En fin, nos llevaremos a Keimi- señaló Macro a la sirena quien instintivamente se ocultó detrás de Ace.

-¿Quiénes son estos?- le preguntó el superagente a la chica de la que se había enamorado.

-Estos tres siempre me están secuestrando, ya van treinta y ocho veces, lo bueno es que siempre me les escapo en sus descuidos- explicó ella sintiendo confianza en el desconocido chico apuesto.

Era obvio que los secuestradores eran patéticos al dejar que siempre se les escapara y Ace no se contuvo de decirles su verdad -¡¿38 veces? Oigan, que onda con ustedes, eso es patético ¿Acaso no están aburridos de hacer lo mismo? ¿De que todo siempre sea la misma historia? Consíganse una vida por favor- les habló con crueldad.

-¡Ace-chin, no los provoques!-

Los tres Gyojin se pusieron a llorar a la vez que nubes aparecían arriba de sus cabezas y les llovían. Macro habló en representación del grupo –Tienes razón extraño sujeto sin camisa, ya estamos cansados de esto-

-Es cierto, por andar siempre secuestrando a Keimi, no tengo vida social, ya ni siquiera me queda tiempo para el Messenger, ni el Facebook- se quejó uno de los que lo acompañaban.

-¿Entonces que esperan? ¡Vayan y cumplan sus sueños!- les regañó Ace para motivarlos.

Macro se puso de pie y alzando el puño al aire habló con determinación –Gracias, nunca olvidaremos sus palabras extraño sujeto sin camisa. Lo primero que haré con mi vida será ir al registro civil a que me pongan bien mi nombre, me llamare Marco de ahora en adelante-

El segundo tipo que lo acompañaba también dio unas ultimas palabras antes de irse –Agradece que tienes nombre Macro, a mi me tienen que llamar" el segundo tipo que te acompaña" es tan triste-

Los tres secuestradores se fueron del cuarto a la vez que cantaban "We are the champions".

Ace se sacudió las manos y puso su mirada en Keimi –Ya no volverán a molestarte preciosa-

Kiemi se sonrojó y le agradeció –Eres muy gentil Ace-chin, al fin ya no tendré que preocuparme mas-

Ace la cargó en brazos y la llevo a su cama para que pudiera reposar y entonces le dijo -Bueno Keimi ¿Qué te parece si conversamos un poco?-

-Claro, no puedo decirle no a mi admirador numero uno y mi héroe- respondió ella imaginando que estaba en una historia de cuento de hadas la cual incluía a Shrek y Burro.

* * *

_Mientras tanto con Marco y Jozu_

-¿Qué pasa Marco?- le preguntaba Jozu a Marco, ya que este último estaba haciendo una mueca.

-Una sensación rara e inexplicable, es como si alguien hubiera deshonrado mi nombre- explicó Marco sintiendo escalofríos.

-Y eso que importa, mira ya sigue la siguiente presentación- le dijo Jozu señalando al escenario donde un sujeto acompañado de un gran león hacia su entrada saludando a la gente.

Marco no tuvo opción más que observar

-_Hola que tal, mi nombre es Mohji el señor de las bestias y me complace presentarles al máximo entretenedor de masas. Con ustedes Buggy-sama_-

El payaso Buggy no aparecía, hasta que de repente entro al escenario siendo perseguido por un tigre de bengala, un mandril, un lobo siberiano, un robot, un hombre-oso-cerdo, un cerdo-oso-hombre, un oso-cerdo-hombre (¿Cuál es la diferencia?) y un Roronoa Zoro. Toda la gente se reía del payaso, lo cual no le hizo gracia.

-¡Oigan, esto es un abuso!-

-Oye payaso ¿Aquí no venden alcohol de contrabando?- le preguntó el despistado Zoro a Buggy.

-El bar esta en el otro lado del parque idiota, oye ¿Por qué los animales no te atacaban a ti? ¡Maldita sea mi suerte! ¡¿Estúpidos animales que traen contra mí?- maldijo Buggy, esto enfureció a las bestias que se le echaron encima a atacarlo.

-Como sea, me largo de aquí- dijo Zoro saliéndose como si nada pasara, incluso el cerdo-oso-hombre (no se confunda con el hombre-cerdo-oso) se despidió muy amablemente de el con un saludo.

A la gente los entretenía ver al desafortunado payaso sufrir, por lo que ahora mas que circo parecía un coliseo romano. Sin embargo esto no divertía a Jozu, no por que fuera un defensor de los derechos de los payasos, sino por que había algo que le causaba pánico.

-Nariz roja, maquillaje, ropas de colores ¡que miedo!- gritó el grandulón como niña saltando cobardemente a los brazos de Marco, pero era tan masivo que lo aplastó por completo.

-Quita tu enorme trasero- le dijo Marco arrastrándose para salir de debajo del agente tres –No me digas que eres de esos que le tienen fobia a los payasos-

Jozu comenzó a dar una explicación a detalle -No, en realidad solo le tengo miedo a los sujetos con grandes narices rojas, maquillaje blanco, ropas llamativas, zapatos grandes y que hacen toda suerte de payasadas para entretener a la gente-

-Pues eso es un payaso- le dijo Marco exasperado por la estupidez de su compañero, en verdad había quedado mal de la cabeza.

En el escenario los animales se retiraban dejando a Buggy tirado en el suelo, todo golpeado. Levantándose se dirigió al publico –Escúchenme, esto es un error yo no soy un payaso, naci con esta nariz roja, pero no por eso soy un payaso-

-Mírenlo, el payaso dice que no es un payaso, que tonto jajaja- empezó a decir un tipo en la

La gente comenzó a reírse y burlarse aun más del pobre Buggy quien solo hacia berrinches y se quejaba de su triste vida.

Jozu se reía a carcajadas –Jajaja es tan estúpido, nunca en toda mi vida había visto a alguien tan estúpido, es un tonto jajaja, creo que lo único mas estúpido que el, seria alguien que le tuviera miedo a los payasos jajaja-

-Sabes, en eso estoy muy de acuerdo contigo- le dijo Marco

De repente Jozu dejó de reírse y se puso una peluca de Albert Einstein y unos lentes, entonces comenzó a hablar muy filosófico –Un momento, ese sujeto Buggy acababa de expresar que el no es un payaso, quizás el ser un payaso no es una cuestión de apariencias, sino es un aspecto psicológico del comportamiento frente a un grupo de personas que buscan entretenimiento. Eso solo significa una cosa- el grandote se detuvo, cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos meditando muy profundamente –El es un hombre con nariz roja, maquillaje y ropas coloridas, entonces yo siento pánico por su presencia, por eso debo de hacer algo al respecto-

-¿Ir a rehabilitación? Si quieres te llevo ahora mismo- le dijo Marco ansiosos de deshacerse de el.

-¡Debo saltar en tus brazos!- exclamó el agente tres saltando de nuevo volviendo a aplastar a Marco con su masivo trasero, la cara que tenia dejaba muy claro que estaba como en un estado de shock.

Marco volvió a arrastrarse por debajo del infantil sujeto, todo esto ya le estaba colmando la paciencia –"_Esto es una perdida de tiempo, debo de ir a buscar a Ace. Si no nos apuramos, Blackbeard se escapará_"-

El agente uno, alzó la vista y notó que un sujeto andaba vendiendo mascaras de cera, lo cual le dio una gran idea. La llamó con un chiflido y aprovechando la situación en la que se encontraba Jozu le hizo una petición.

-Oiga ¿puede hacer una mascara basada en mi cara?-

-Claro que si, las mascaras de Mr. 3 son las mejores- afirmó con orgullo el vendedor ambulante. Entonces en cuestión de segundos comenzó a crear una mascara y pintarla hasta que quedó idéntica a la faz del superagente.

Marco ahora le hizo una mas extraña petición -¿Ahora podría acercarse un poco más a mí?-

Mr. 3 arqueo una ceja, pero de todos modos hizo como Marco le indico, cuando ya estaban muy cercas, el superagente lo golpeo en el mentón dejándolo inconsciente. A continuación le puso la mascara al vendedor y lo acomodó a un lado de Jozu.

-"_Lo siento Mr. 3 Pero necesito que entretenga a Jozu por un rato_"- pensó sabiendo que Jozu era tan idiota como para caer en un truco así. Entonces logro escabullirse y se dirigió al área de camerinos, a estas alturas era obvio que Ace había ido a buscar a Keimi y el detendría esa locura con sus propias manos.

* * *

_Diez minutos más tarde_

Marco se encontraba parado frente a la puerta de un camerino, debajo de la cual se encontraba una corbata tirada –Ace debe de estar aquí, todas esas marcas que tenían escrito "Ace estuvo aquí" y esa corbata que esta tirada frente a la puerta, son la prueba de su presencia. Le voy a poner una buen regañada-

Su cara era seria y estaba tan molesto que tenia ganas de derribar la puerta de una patada, mas se contuvo y se acercó para tocar con educación. Pero antes de hacerlo comenzó a escuchar la plática que acontecía adentro.

-_Y luego le dije a la ex novia de Marco "aleja tus sucias manos de mi colección de figuras de acción de los ochentas y eso incluye los accesorios" y ella se enojó y nunca la volvimos a ver mas_- decía Ace como si se estuviera divirtiendo mucho

A continuación se escucho que una mujer se reía para luego comentar –_Jaja entonces por culpa de ese incidente, ella nunca le dijo a ese Marco del que tanto hablas, que quería que lo intentaran de nuevo_-

-_La verdad si me arrepiento de ello. Pero no hablemos de esas cosas, hay algo mas importante que debo decirte_- se escuchó que Ace decía.

Marco empezó a echar humo por la nariz y orejas _–"Jaja es tan gracioso hablar de mis ex novias ¿eh Ace? Se acabó tu show"_- se dijo a si mismo con sarcasmo

El agente uno saco dinamita y la puso en la puerta, entonces le prendió fuego y en cuestión de segundos la puerta volaba en mil pedazos.

Keimi mi abrazaba a Ace asustada con la vista clavada en la cortina de humo que se había formado en la entrada de su camerino, ya sospechaba que eran otros secuestradores.

-Yo te protegeré Keimi- le aseguró Ace poniéndose serio por primera vez en el capitulo.

Un grito hizo retumbar el cuarto, el rugido de alguien furioso

-¡Suficiente con esto Ace!-

-¡Marco!- exclamó Ace a la vez que el humo y polvo se disipaban

-¡Deja de perder tu tiempo, es hora de proseguir con la misión!- le ordenó Marco cruzando los brazos-

De repente Keimi puso sus manos sobre sus mejillas con una expresión de susto –Ay no, ya se que es lo que me ibas a decir Ace-chin- la sirena tragó saliva y dijo lo que creía –Marco es tu pareja gay, por eso hablabas tanto de el-

-¡¿Qué?- preguntaron los dos agentes a la vez que se caían de la impresión. Nunca antes les habían acusado tan ofensivamente.

-Señorita, esto es un malentendido. Nosotros solo somos compañeros de equipo- se defendió con fervor "el fénix"

Ace volteó a ver muy feo a su mejor amigo –Mira lo que has provocado Marco. Déjame solo ¿ok?-

Marco se dio cuenta de lo enojado que estaba Ace y decidió ceder a la exigencia del chico, aunque solo temporalmente

-Tienes hasta que acabe la función del circo. No podemos perder más tiempo en trivialidades-

Dichas estas palabras, el agente uno se retiró cabizbajo y con las manos en los bolsillos.

Ace suspiró, no había querido ser tan cortante con su amigo, pero casi le arruinaba su confesión, y hablando de este, ya no se iba a hacer el loco; ahora era cuando

-Keimi, lo quiero decirte es que eres una chica genial y me caes muy bien. Yo…-

-Ace-chin- Keimi se quedó perpleja, ya se estaba imaginando lo que seguía a continuación.

-Yo quisiera saber si nosotros, podríamos conocernos más. No quiero presionarte y debo confesarte que soy un agente secreto, por lo cual soy una persona muy ocupada, pero quizás después- Ace se detuvo, no encontraba la manera de decirle las cosas con claridad

-Ace-chin ya se que quieres decir y por mi parte me pareces un chico divertido. También me gustas- confesó la ningyo

-Entonces nosotros ¿podríamos salir mas adelante?- preguntó Ace con una sonrisa

-Claro. No importa que seamos tan diferentes, valdría la pena intentarlo- le dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

-¡Súper!- gritó Ace dando un salto en el aire con júbilo

Keimi volteó a ver al lugar donde alguna vez estuvo su puerta, algo le incomodaba y se lo hizo saber al joven

-Pero antes, deberías ir a hablar con tu amigo Marco. No está bien que se queden peleados de esa manera-.

-Tienes razón, me excedí con el y la verdad es que el tiene razón- admitió Ace dirigiéndose al agujero en la pared –Volveré pronto- le dijo por ultimo a su amada sirena

* * *

_Por otro lado, en la función del circo_

Marco ya estaba observando la función, pero lo hacia desde la ultima fila, ni loco regresaba con Jozu, quien ya tenia a Mr. 3 todo maltrecho. No podía negar que estaba decepcionado con Ace, siempre que al chico se le metía una obsesión a la cabeza, su desempeño en las misiones bajaba mucho.

En ese momento su teléfono celular vibró, sacándolo de su bolsillo y viendo la pantalla pudo darse cuenta de que era un mensaje –"_Apuesto a que es Ace_"- pensó abriendo el mensaje de texto

"Agentes de Whitebeard, el circo volará en un minuto, tienen un minuto para salvar sus vidas Zehahahaha"

Marco se quedó en una especie de shock, era un mensaje Blackbeard

-¡Maldito desgraciado! No metas a la gente inocente en esto- dijo apretando los dientes de coraje, viendo su celular vio que automáticamente marcaba una cuenta regresiva, el enemigo estaba hablando en serio.

-¡Escúchenme todos!- gritó lo mas fuerte que pudo llamando la atención de muchos de los presentes en la función -¡Este lugar va a explotar en menos de un minuto! ¡No es broma, salgan cuanto antes!-

La gente empezó a entrar en pánico y empezó a buscar escapar descontroladamente. Generalmente Marco hubiera tratado de mantener el control pero no había tiempo, no todo mundo se iba a salvar, pero esta situación estaba fuera de sus manos.

De entre todas esas personas solo una reconoció al agente numero uno y obvio que fue el agente tres -Oh otro Marco, lo sabia, hay muchos clones de Marco y quieren conquistar al mundo-

-¡Jozu vámonos!- le gritó observando como quedaban cuarenta y cinco segundos para escapar con vida.

-¿Cual Marco es el verdadero? ¿A cual debo de escuchar?- empezó a preguntarse observando al inconsciente Mr. 3 con mascara de Marco y al verdadero Marco.

Marco maldijo la estupidez de Jozu y se sacó de la manga una manera de hacerlo obedecer –Así es, yo soy un clon malvado de Marco y si no me atrapas voy a conquistar el mundo y mi primer regla será prohibir los deportes-

-¡Ni lo pienses! Vamos Marco, tenemos que detener a tu clon malvado- dijo el grandulón cargando en su hombro a Mr. 3 y saliendo tras de Marco.

-"_Eso es, ahora tengo que ir por Ace, ojala me alcance el tiempo_"- pensó el responsable agente corriendo lo mas rápido que podía. La cuenta regresiva marcaba treinta y cinco segundos.

* * *

_De vuelta cpn con Ace_

El agente Ace caminaba con calma por un pasillo. Keimi tenía razón; no podía estar tranquilo tras haber tratado tan mal a su mejor amigo.

Justo ahora acababa de ir por su sombrero, ya que traerlo puesto le daba mas confianza.

-Espero que Marco no este muy molesto conmigo-

En ese instante, como si fuera por arte de magia, Ace pudo observar que la voz de Marco le gritaba a sus espaldas que se detuviera.

-Ah Marco, justo cuando te necesitaba-

-¡Ace tenemos que irnos de aquí, una bomba va destruir este lugar en menos veinticinco segundos!- le indicó Marco con un tono de voz desesperado

-Vamos Marco, si quieres que me aleje de Keimi no tienes por que inventar cosas tan exageradas. Oh mira una moneda- dijo Ace muy despreocupado agachándose para recoger una moneda de diez centavos del suelo.

Marco se disponía a gritarle que hablaba en serio, cuando sus problemas se empeoraron aun mas; una sierra eléctrica comenzó a cortar una pared de tela y resultó que era Jozu con una mascara de Jason

-Oye Marco, estoy buscando a un clon tuyo que según la velocidad media con la que se desplazaba y la dirección que llevaba debería de estar a quince metros de donde estas tu ¿lo has visto?- preguntó el agente tres con una forma de hablar refinada.

-Ah, si es el- Marco señaló a Ace –Mi malvado clon se disfrazó de Ace para que tu no lo atraparas y se burló diciendo que no lo podrías atrapar-

-¡Nadie se burla de Jozu!- gritó atrapando a Ace de la cintura con una sola mano.

-¡Vámonos Jozu, a la salida!- ordenó Marco y sin perder más tiempo se echó a correr rumbo a la salida más cercana.

El cerebro de Jozu apenas empezó a funcionar y sospechó que Marco era el clon de Marco

-Un momento Marco ¿Cómo se que tu no eres el clon? Ven acá tramposo-

-"_Sígueme Jozu, con todo"_- pensó Marco volteando hacia atrás.

-No tenían que inventar tanto, ya detengan esta broma podemos hablar- les pidió Ace sin creerse lo que Marco le había dicho.

-Lo siento Ace, pero es verdad. Blackbeard nos quiere asesinar- le dijo Marco con seriedad

-No, espera detente- suplicó Ace empezando a tomarse en serio -¡Suéltame Jozu! Keimi aun esta adentro, ella no sabe de esto, debo de ir a rescatarla-

-Perdóname Ace, pero no hay tiempo, nunca lo hubo, solo nos quedan quince segundos para salir de esta- habló el agente uno apresurado empezando a ver la luz al final del túnel.

-¡No deténganse! ¡Maldita sea, debo rescatarla!- comenzó a gritar Ace buscando zafarse del agarre de Jozu, mas sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Los tres superagentes lograron salir de la carpa, y alejarse de allí, hasta donde se encontraban las personas y los actores circenses que había logrado escapar. Ahora estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para evitar salir lastimados en la inminente explosión. Marco observó que solo les quedaban siete segundos, definitivamente a Ace no le habría alcanzado el tiempo para ir Keimi.

El payaso Buggy quien había logrado escapar, indicó con el dedo índice a la parte alta de la carpa –Oigan miren eso-

Un rayo de esperanza se hacia presente, una especie de halcón peregrino se elevaba cargando una enorme bomba con sus patas

-Escúchenme, yo Pell, me llevaré esta bomba a los cielos y daré mi vida por salvar a la gente inocente que esta dentro. Que viva el circo Shabondy-

El hombre halcón Pell, un actor del circo, se elevaba por los aires, alejando la bomba de la carpa del circo.

-Keimi- dijo Ace en suspenso.

Tragedia. Todo cambio en cuestión de segundos, el sonido de un disparo se hizo presente y al instante Pell cayó hacia abajo con todo y bomba.

-¡Jozu, al suelo!- señaló Marco viendo como el cronometro llegaba a cero.

Una enorme explosión engulló la carpa del circo, polvo y humo llenaron todos los alrededores del local que ahora quedaba reducido a nada.

Tras medio minuto de cubrirse, los superagentes se pusieron de pie y observaron como mucha gente corría en pánico. Cada quien tuvo una reacción diferente.

-No puede ser, maldito Blackbeard otra vez se salió con la suya- se expresó Marco cayendo de rodillas con las manos en la cabeza.

Ace simplemente estaba de pie, inmóvil y sin decir ni una sola palabra. Su expresión también no explicaba mucho, ya que una sombra cubría sus ojos.

Jozu por su parte apenas se daba cuenta de que había sido engañado, ya que la explosión le había tirado la mascara de Marco a Mr. 3

-Este ni siquiera es un clon de Marco ¿y si yo soy un clon de Marco mal hecho?- se preguntaba sin darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.

Los agentes apenas se recuperaban, cuando empezaron a escuchar unos pasos provenientes de sus espaldas. Marco y Jozu se dieron la vuelta y contemplaron que era un hombre delgado de cabellos naranjas, vestía con un estilo de ropa que se asemejaba a la de los toreros, pero lo más destacable es que portaba un rifle francotirador.

-Felicitaciones superagentes de Shirohige, sus instintos de supervivencia los ha hecho dignos de recibir una oportunidad de enfrentarse al gran Blackbeard- les saludó el hombre haciendo un reverencia.

-¡Tu eres uno de los hombres de Blackbeard! Van Auguer "el sicario"- exclamó Marco identificando al sujeto.

-Esta en lo correcto, agente Marco-

-Malditos ¿Por qué volaron el circo? ¡Había gente inocente allí dentro!- le acusó el agente uno con rabia e indignación. Ace aun seguía sin decir nada, pero estaba apretando los puños con coraje.

-Kurohige quería probar sus aptitudes, por eso me infiltré y coloque esa bomba. Por cierto, un extraño halcón casi arruina mi plan, pero con mis habilidades de tirador me aseguré de que la bomba detonara- explicó Van Auguer con cinismo.

Marco muy apenas podía contenerse, que el pistolero hablara tan tranquilo solo lo hacia enfurecerse mas

-¡Son unos sinvergüenzas!-

Auguer continuó con su explicación

-En fin. El jefe ha decidido darles una oportunidad de negociar, no obstante para ello deberán de superar cuatro pruebas mas, si las pasan todas entonces serán dignos de comparecer ante la presencia del gran Marshall D. Teach-

Ace al fin se dio la vuelta y habló con un tono de voz sombría –Entonces si pasamos esas cuatro pruebas ¿Podremos terminar nuestros asuntos con Blackbeard de una vez por todas?-

-Así es, el reto de Blackbeard implica que ustedes superen a sus mejores hombres, tendrán que usar sus habilidades mentales y físicas al máximo para lograrlo-

Jozu cruzó los brazos con orgullo –Si de habilidades mentales se trata, entonces será pan comido para mi-

-No obstante tienen hasta el atardecer, de lo contrario esta vez lo que explotará será toda la feria- amenazó el francotirador asesino-Primero deberán vencerme a mi, en un concurso de puntería- les dijo a continuación.

-¿Puntería?- preguntó Ace dando un paso al frente, por la expresión de su rostro se veía que estaba mas furioso que nunca –Tu mataste a Keimi ¡¿crees que saldrás de esto ileso?- le gritó a la vez que llamas comenzaban a rodear su cuerpo.

Van Auger retrocedió un par de pasos atrás y apuntó a Ace con su rifle, aunque no con mucha firmeza, sus manos temblaban de la impresión.

-¡No puede ser, se supone que no pueden usar sus poderes!-

-¡Hiken!- Ace lanzó su puño de fuego y le dio en el estomago al enemigo mandándolo a volar en trayectoria recta hasta una construcción de madera, la cual se derrumbó al recibir el impacto del proyectil humano. Si Auguer seguía vivo tras esta, al menos no se levantaría en un buen rato.

-Ace ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó Marco completamente estupefacto, no había explicación lógica para que hubiera despertado sus poderes al menos en ese momento ¿Acaso sus poderes estaban relacionados con sus emociones?

Ace volteó a ver a sus camaradas superagentes, entonces les dijo con una madurez no propia de el –Tenemos una misión y el gran jefe cuenta con nosotros, no hay tiempo que perder, pasemos esas tres pruebas restantes y démosle su merecido a Teach-

* * *

_Continuara…_

Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy. El capitulo fue algo templado en cuanto al humor, pues la situación trágica requirió mas seriedad.

Bueno, el siguiente capitulo se titulara "**La casa del terror**".


	15. La casa del terror

Hey que tal, traigo mucha inspiración con este fic, así que les presento el capitulo quince de superagentes. Espero les resulte entretenido.

* * *

_Disclaimer:_

_Ace, Marco y los demás personajes del universo de One Piece que aparecen en este fic son propiedad de Eichiro Oda._

_El toro bronco es propiedad de la imaginación de Portgas D. Ace_

* * *

_Anteriormente:_

_La tragedia se ha hecho presente. El cruel Blackbeard ha detonado el circo, tomando la vida de decenas de personas, entre ellas la sirena de la que se enamoró Ace; Keimi. _

_Van Aguer ha explicado cual es el reto de Blackbeard y ahora los superagentes han aceptado la prueba, con tal de tener una oportunidad de vencer a Teach._

* * *

**Superagentes Ace y Marco; "La casa del terror"**

Blackbeard reía como loco a la vez que alzaba con ambas manos, la poderosa lanza que tiene el poder de crear terremotos, la misma lanza de Shirohige. Alrededor de el yacían tirados decenas de guardias y agentes, todos esos derrotados.

-Zehahaha, soy el rey del mundo. Ya le he robado el poder Yami Yami y la lanza de Shirohige, ahora si tan siquiera tuviera el poder de 4kidz, entonces nadie podría detenerme ¡Lo tengo todo en el mundo! Bueno solo me falta esa belleza Bonney, pero tarde o temprano llegara el momento en que no podrá resistirse a mis encantos Zehaha- aseguró entre risas el más grande enemigo de los superagentes.

De entre las sombras, salió Laffite y tomó la palabra –Su plan marcha a la perfección. No obstante debo informar que los superagentes han hecho trampa y derrotaron a Van Auguer con fuerza bruta-

-¿Con que trampa, eh? Tendré que hablar personalmente con ellos-

* * *

_En otra parte de la feria _

Ace observaba profundamente los restos de lo que fue el maravilloso circo de Shabondy. No decía nada, mas su sola postura indicaba que se encontraba entristecido.

-Ace, tenemos que movernos- le indicó Marco con tacto, comprendía que Ace estaba pasando por momentos muy difíciles.

Al contrario a Jozu, no parecía importarle mucho, solo atormentaba mas al pobre de Mr. 3

Ace se dio la vuelta y sorprendentemente sonrió y hablo relajado como siempre –Bueno ¿Ahora adonde vamos?-

Marco se sintió aliviado de ver a su mejor amigo bien, se veía que tenia la disposición de salir adelante

–Pues la verdad no se-

En ese instante el teléfono de Marco comenzó a sonar con el tema del Numa Numa

-Bueno ¿Quién es?-

_-Soy Marshall D. Teach alias Blackbeard, alias Kurohige, alias "el hombre que conquistara el mundo"-_

Marco apretó los dientes -¿Qué buscas desgraciado?- le cuestionó furioso

Ace al oír el nombre Teach fue y le arrebató el celular a Marco para poder conversar con su más grande enemigo

-¡Maldito Teach! En cuanto te tenga, voy a sacar un pay de melón y te lo voy a estampar en tu jeta, luego te haré calzón chino y te dejaré colgado de un árbol- le amenazó con gran rencor.

-"_Oh, oh no puedo creerlo ¿es usted jefe Ace? Que gusto me da oírlo de nuevo maestro mío_"-

-No juegues conmigo Teach. Para mi no eres nada mas que un hot dog sin mostaza, una cerveza sin alcohol, una paleta de hielo sin hielo- dijo Ace confundiendo a Marco.

-"_Oh pero que cruel, has herido mis sentimientos Ace. Yo solo… solo quería decirles que ¡Están perdidos! Zehahaha, si no logran pasar mas pruebas entonces van a sufrir de verdad. Se que se llevan muy bien con Mugiwara no Luffy, pues sepan que el es mi siguiente objetivo al igual que sus nakamas_"-

Ace sintió que le ardía la sangre -¡No te atrevas a poner un dedo en mi hermano menor!-

-"¿_Oh es tu hermano? Eso hará todo más interesante. Escuchen muy bien, el siguiente reto implica que ustedes superen sus mas grandes temores en la casa del terror_"- dijo el malvado hombre del mal, para luego colgar el teléfono.

-¡Espera! Se ha ido-

Marco suspiró –No sabemos ni donde queda esa casa del terror. Por cierto ¿Cómo puede una paleta ser de hielo si no tiene hielo?-

Ace no tuvo tiempo de contestar, por que el teléfono volvió a sonar resultando que otra vez era Teach

-"_Zehe, olvidaba que como buen supervillano debo despedirme con una buena risa maniaca, haber denme chanza de prepararme. Ahem, do-re-mi-fa-sol-la-si-do, Mmh Um, la-la-la-la. Listo ahí les voy… Zehahahahahahahaha_"-

El psicópata colgó dejando de nuevo a los superagentes con el ojo cuadrado y en el caso de Jozu con los ojos pentagonales.

-Oh siempre supe que era un chico especial. Mi mami siempre me dijo que yo era diferente y especial y que por eso usé pañales hasta los trece años ¿no soy sorprendente?- presumió Jozu viendo sus ojos en un espejo.

Los agentes uno y dos ignoraron al bobo agente tres y se pusieron a conversar

-Bueno Marco, ahora como sabremos donde esta la casa del mal olor-

-Es la casa del terror Ace- corrigió Marco

Mr. 3 quien se levantaba después de ser golpeado severamente por Jozu los escuchó y se sorprendió – ¿Dijeron la casa del terror? No puedo creer que piensen ir a ese lugar, dicen que hasta los dueños son espeluznantes, una chica fantasma y un hombre con cara de leopardo-

-Vamos si hemos aguantado a Jozu por más de dos horas, entonces podemos con todo- aseguró Marco.

Mr. 3 sintió un escalofrió –Eso es verdad. Entonces vayan y eviten que el fin del mundo llegue. La casa del terror esta en la zona norte de la feria, entre el puesto de Bellamy el Usurero y el basurero nuclear-

Los tres superagentes se vieron a los ojos con determinación y se fueron corriendo como si fueran Batman y Robin y la mujer maravilla

-Que asco Jozu ¿Por qué te vestiste de la mujer maravilla?- le preguntó Marco casi queriendo vomitar, en verdad le daba nauseas ver al grandulón vestido de esa manera.

* * *

_Cinco minutos después tras una parada de emergencia en el baño por parte de Marco._

Ace y Marco caminaban rumbo a su destino, Jozu quien al fin vestía como de costumbre iba a espaldas de ellos, maravillándose por cualquier cosa insignificante que veía

-¡Miren un vendedor de recuerditos, oh miren eso un perro que dispara pelotas de beisbol, oh miren una moneda de diez centavos tirada en el suelo!-

Incluso Ace se fastidió de que el grandulón hablara sin parar –Ya deja de sorprenderte por cualquier cosa insignificante. Un momento ¿dijiste una moneda de diez centavos? ¡Donde!-

Marco sonrió al ver al agente dos buscando la moneda en el suelo, prefería un millón de veces a verlo así, que entristecido por la perdida de Keimi.

Jozu volvió a hablar la boca para decirles algo muy importante –Oigan chicos, no van a saber lo que hice ¡vendí sus casas!-

La mandíbula de Marco cayó hasta el suelo y Ace comenzó a atragantarse

-¿Vendiste nuestras casas?-

-Asi es. Somos superagentes y no necesitamos casas, somos salvajes, vivimos de la aventura y dormimos en tiendas de campaña ¡las casas son para los perdedores! Descuiden, el dinero lo deposité en el banco de Nami- explicó Jozu con naturalidad como si no se diera cuenta de su grave error.

Marco empezó a echar humo por los oídos y nariz. Jozu desde que había llegado solo les habia causado problemas, entre ellos hacer que Blackbeard se enterara de que la lanza de Shirohige estaba en la serie, había provocado que Nami les descubriera y sus vidas corrieran peligro, les había gastado el dinero en artículos usados de Bellamy el usurero, el personalmente lo había manipulado amenazándolo de delatarlo con el gran jefe y ahora resultaba que les había despojado de sus hogares todo para regalárselo a Nami ¡prácticamente ese dinero estaba perdido, primero muertos a enfrentarse a la chica de cabellos naranja!

-Oigan ¿Por qué ven tan enojados?- preguntó Jozu haciéndose el inocente.

Marco llamó a Ace y ambos se alejaron del agente tres para hablar en privado

-Oye Ace, no se tu pero yo creo que ya hemos sido demasiado pacientes con Jozu-

-Si, pero no hay manera de deshacernos de el- explicó con sencillez el pecoso

-Oye no seas cargado Ace, yo me refería a mandarlo a una rehabilitación-

Ace pasó su brazo por la espalda de Marco y lo hizo darse la vuelta para que observara a Jozu –Míralo ¿Crees que funcionaria?-

El agente tres estaba de pie junto a un enorme cartel en el que estaba dibujada una chica, lo malo era que le cortejaba y le decía que era la chica más bonita del universo.

-Tienes razón, no tiene remedio-admitió Marco -¿Qué hacemos pues?-

-Mira, una luz celestial nos esta indicando la solución- dijo Ace señalando hacia donde una luz caía sobre un tipo. Lo interesante era que a su lado estaba un anuncio que tenia inscritas unas palabras

"Joyeria Kuroneko; compra y venta de joyas y piedras preciosas"

Ace y Marco se voltearon a ver sonriendo maliciosamente, entonces se acercaron a Jozu viéndolo de manera aun mas malvada.

-Oye Jozu ¿El diamante en el que te transformas es genuino?- preguntó Marco frotándose las manos.

-Claro que si, Jozu no es de segunda mano- afirmó el grandote muy orgulloso de si mismo.

Ace sacó una enorme bolsa de piel y le dijo al agente tres –Oye Jozu, si eres tan genial te reto a que te metas a esta bolsa hecho diamante-

Jozu sonrió confiado –Eso es fácil-

* * *

_Un par de minutos después _

Ace y Marco caminaban muy contentos lado a lado, mientras contaban unos fajos de dinero.

-Con esto podremos recuperar nuestras casas, Ace-.

-Y también ese fastidioso de Jozu no nos va a seguir arruinando todos nuestros planes, amigo Marco-.

-Aunque debo admitir que me siento un poco mal- admitió Marco poniendo una cara triste

Ace abrió los ojos bien grandes – ¿En serio?-

Marco sonrió y milagrosamente se empezó a reír -No, jajaja-

-Ok, vamos pues a patear al siguiente secuaz de Kurohige- dijo Ace invirtiendo los papeles esta vez siendo el tipo maduro y responsable.

Marco una vez mas se sintió mejor, ver a su amigo superando la desgracia y mirando adelante era un gran alivio. Con esos ánimos seguro que podrían superar cualquier prueba.

En menos de diez minutos, el dúo llegó a su destino; una enorme casa del terror, en cuyas paredes estaban pintados zombis, Mihawks, perdón as bien dicho vampiros, Frankensteins, hombres lobo y toda clase de monstruos y justo arriba de la puerta una cabeza gigante de Gecko Moria. Marco leyó el nombre del establecimiento "Thriller Bark"

-Vamos Marco, no me digas que tienes miedo- le dijo Ace en tono burlón.

Marco no tenía miedo, pero sospechaba que Blackbeard les tenía planeada una vil trampa, era difícil imaginar que jugara limpio

-Espera Ace, déjame reviso bien los alrededores, no quiero que terminemos con explosiones de nuevo-

* * *

_Mientras tanto adentro de Thriller Bark_

En el puesto de recepcionista se encontraba una chica gótica de cabellos rosas y grandes ojos. Se encontraba reclinada con los codos sobre la barra de recepción y mantenía su mirada sobre sus uñas, por la expresión facial que mostraba se podía ver que estaba bastante aburrida.

Frente a ella en la zona de espera estaba sentado Chopper con una cara de preocupación.

-Ay estoy tan aburrida, aquí no pasa nada interesante- se quejó la recepcionista cuyo nombre era Pellona conocida por muchos como "la chica fantasma"

–Desde que a Kumashi se le salió el relleno y se lo llevaron no tengo compañía, necesito un esclavo que haga todo lo que yo digo, que me escuche y resuelva mis problemas. De plano el patrón Moria anda muy ocupado con sus asuntos de los "Si se buscar" y me dejó a cargo con ese pervertido de Absalom, ya ni siquiera puedo ir al baño tranquila sabiendo que ese maldito puede estar espiándome, que molesto quiero intimidad-

Chopper solo la observaba con curiosidad, se le hacia demasiado quejosa.

-Hey tu mapache ¿Que me ves¡- preguntó agresivamente la gótica –Ya se, tu quieres ser mi nuevo esclavo-

Chopper se cayó hacia atrás y se golpeó en la nuca – ¿Que dices? Yo solo vine a acompañar a mi amigo Usopp. No tengo intenciones de ser un esclavo-

Pellona se tapó la boca por unos segundos y sus pupilas se dilataron. Pero el silencio duro poco, la chica empezó a saltar emocionada

-Ay hablas, que lindo, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero-

Chopper se tapó sus orejas, hubiera preferido dejarla en modo quejoso, ahora sus gritos de fangirl la volvían insoportable.

Afortunadamente el calvario terminó cuando sucedió un evento espantoso, a ojos del renito incluso algo sobrenatural; en el espacio que había entre el y la obsesiva chica el suelo comenzó a temblar y a levantarse

-Dime que esto es un truco de la casa del terror, dime que esto es un truco de la casa del terror- dijo Chopper aterrado escondiéndose mal detrás de una puerta.

-No es ningún truco, no se que esta sucediendo- dijo la recepcionista escondiéndose detrás de su escritorio.

El suelo siguió levantándose más y a mostrar cuarteaduras, hasta que en un instante dado ya no pudo más y se rompió revelando que lo que había estado causando el fenómeno era…

-¡Es la cabeza de Zoro!- exclamó Chopper a la vez que sus ojos se le salían de orbita.

Así es, como bien había gritado el pequeño reno, era la cabeza de Zoro asomándose como si fuera un topo.

-Oigan ¿aquí no es el bar donde venden el alcohol de contrabando?- preguntó el peliverde como si nada, sin darse cuenta de que un par de personas lo observaban aterrorizadas

-¡La cabeza habló!- exclamaron ambos corriendo instintivamente el uno al otro, el renito dio un saltó a con la chica y la abrazó por el pecho, la gótica también abrazó a Chopper y lo apretó con fuerzas contra sus pechos.

-Ah Chopper, no sabía que tenias gustos tan extraños- dijo el espadachín al ver a su nakama abrazar a la chica gótica de una manera tan personal, entonces empezó a forcejear para poder salir del suelo, algo que logró tras mucha dificultad.

-Uff si tiene cuerpo, nos salvamos animalito- suspiró Pellona aliviada de que Zoro no fuera una cabeza fantasma.

El reno por su parte no contestaba por una simple y lógica razón; Pellona lo abrazaba tan fuerte contra su busto que lo estaba asfixiando.

Una cuarta voz se unió a la conversación –Grr, quisiera ser ese renito- dijo un sujeto saliendo de una de las muchas puertas de las casas del terror; era un hombre con cabeza de leopardo, su nombre era Absalom conocido comúnmente como Pervsalom. Curiosamente arrastraba a Usopp quien venia desmayado, con los ojos blancos y espuma en la boca, aparte de que su cuerpo se convulsionaba involuntariamente.

-¡Absalom eres un corriente!- le dijo la pelirosada soltando al animalito quien empezó a respirar agitadamente

-Zoro loco ¿Cómo es que saliste de la tierra? Tu sentido de dirección es pésimo. Por cierto, ya me andaba ahogando, creí que moriria-

-Vamos, no es para tanto, esas "cositas" de este rarita son demasiado pequeñas como para ser mortíferos, mejor cuídate de Nami y Robin esas te pueden matar accidentalmente- dijo Zoro con vulgaridad mostrando una total falta de educación.

-¿Que has dicho¡- exclamó Pellona quedándose paralizada con la lengua de fuera y los ojos bien grandes tras recibir semejante comentario del peliverde.

-¿Oye que hace Usopp tirado en el suelo?- preguntó Zoro al observar al nariz siendo arrastrado y colocado en el suelo por Absalom.

-¡Usopp!- gritó Chopper cogiendo un equipo de primeros auxilios para luego acudir con su Nakama –Usopp baka, te dije que no te hicieras el valiente, probar tu hombría en una casa del terror no vale tu vida-

Absalom sonrió con orgullo –Aquí no cualquiera resiste. Bueno ya me voy a mi trabajo-

-Vaya, esto es alocado. Como sea, yo me largo de aquí- dijo Zoro dándose la vuelta, pero cuando lo hizo se encontró con que la chica pelirosada le cubría el paso, cruzando los brazos, su expresión era de mucho coraje tanto que se le salían las lágrimas.

-¡Eres un estúpido, vulgar, malnacido, desgraciado, pervertido, golfo, inútil, pend***!- le gritó Pellona muy ofendida.

-Oye loca, cálmate- le dijo Zoro con calma para luego preguntar -¿Por qué estas tan furiosa?-

-No te hagas el tonto, tú destruiste el piso de mi establecimiento, casi haces que me infartara, me llamaste rarita y luego te burlaste de mi físico- se explicó con mucho rencor cubriéndose el busto con sus brazos.

-Mmh no es para tanto. De cualquiera lo que dije sobre tus pechos es verdad- indicó Zoro con confianza –En fin me largo de aquí-

-¡Lo has hecho de nuevo! No, ni creas que te vas a ir de aquí- le dijo la fantasmagórica mujer deteniéndolo del brazo –No te he perdonado, ahora tu vas a arreglar el desastre que has hecho, te vas a disculpar conmigo, me vas a decir cosas bonitas hasta que me hagas sentir sexy de nuevo y finalmente te convertirás en mi esclavo- demandó la loca recepcionista. Zoro la miró sospechosamente y luego la ignoró y continuo caminando, ella no lo quiso soltar pero terminó siendo arrastrada por el

-No te saldrás con la tuya- le dijo la pelirosa sacando una extraña pistola de colores, entonces le apuntó al distraído espadachín y le disparó, pero no fue una bala lo que salió sino una especie de fantasma que lo atravesó haciéndolo caer de rodillas.

-Quisiera ser el panecillo mas duro que nadie quiere comprar en la repostería- dijo Zoro deprimentemente

-Jaja, este es mi invento; la pistola negativa. Con esta arma puedo hacer que cualquier persona se ponga depresiva. Así que no puedes salir de esta- presumió la chica poniendo la punta de su bota sobre la nuca del ahora deprimido Zoro

En ese instante los personajes más importantes de este fic entraron muy alarmados. Marco heroicamente apuntando con su pistola Magnum y mostrando su licencia de superagente a la vez que decía "Somos agentes secretos, todos al suelo", realmente se veía con estilo.

Ace por su parte entró distraído, comiendo una paleta de hielo que no es de hielo.

Ace observó a Zoro, Pellona, Chopper, Usopp y el agujero que hizo Zoro y entonces tiró su

paleta al suelo y renegó

-Hey, ustedes ya se llevaron mucho dialogo en sus trivialidades, esto se llama "superagentes Ace y Marco" así que solo importa lo que nosotros hacemos. Todos ustedes los demás están rellenando nuestras aventuras, si te lo digo a ti también, agujero en el suelo-

-Ace basta, no seas tan egoísta. Aquí vinimos a superar la siguiente prueba de Blackbeard- corrigió Marco a su intolerante compañero.

Pellona se irritó aun mas –Miren bobos, vayan a esa puerta que esta hasta el fondo, allí Absalom los hará entrar a la casa del terror, por que por si no lo leyeron allá afuera esto es una casa del terror ¿Entienden retrasados mentales? Aquí no van a encontrar ninguna prueba de ese tal Black Bear-

Ace demostró que no era tan duro como aparentaba y empezó a llorar sentado en el suelo –Bwaaaa, Mira Marco, la chica sin bubis hirió mis sentimientos, me dijo retrasado-

Marco agarró a Ace del collar y lo empezó a jalar rumbo a la puerta que la chica les había señalado –Tu te lo buscaste por racista, vamos a ver que hay allá dentro-

Los agentes entraron a la puerta dejando solos a Zoro y Pellona (Chopper se escabulló con el inconsciente Usopp cuando los agentes entraron)

Pellona ya casi no aguantaba las ganas de llorar, todos se burlaban de su falta de masa pectoral y esto le estaba bajando la autoestima. Pero en vez de dejarse vencer por la negatividad se desquitó con Zoro.

-Mira lo que has hecho, ahora todos se burlan de mis atributos por tu culpa-

-¿Cuales atributos? Digo, yo no tengo la culpa de hablar siempre la verdad- se defendió el peliverde, pero solo empeoro las cosas. Pellona le volvió a disparar un fantasma negativo y enseguida aprovechó para ir a su puesto de recepción y sacar unos objetos.

Cuando Zoro se recuperó de su leve depresión, observó como la chica le lanzaba unos objetos, eran una caja de herramientas, un traje de Kumashi a su medida, una cubeta llena de agua, un cepillo de dientes, una esponja y un látigo.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Órale ponte el traje, ahora eres mi esclavo, vas a reparar el daño al piso, vas a limpiar todo el local usando solo un cepillo y una esponja y lo harás a la vez que me dices cosas lindas. Ah y por cierto el látigo es mío- le dijo la pelirosa recogiendo el látigo, cuando Zoro la volteó a ver con incredulidad, ella le apuntó con su pistola –Y si te niegas te acribillare con mis fantasmas. No olvides ponerte el traje de Kumashi-

-Maldita sea- dijo Zoro poniendo una cara de fastidio, entonces observó sus herramientas y se dio cuenta de que la esponja amarilla tenia cara ¡la esponja amarilla tenia cara!

-Ahahaha hola soy Bob esponja, seamos amigos- le habló la esponja entre risas maniacas.

-Oh rayos ¿Cómo llegue a terminar en esto?- se preguntó el Roronoa dándose de frentazos contra el suelo.

Pellona lo golpeó con el látigo y entonces le demando que empezara a decirle que era una hermosa princesa. Zoro lamentó no haber traído sus espadas consigo, ahora no podía suicidarse y salir de esta.

* * *

_Ahora si "con los que en verdad importan" o sea los superagentes_

-¿Y ahora que Marco?- preguntó Ace observando sus alrededores; se encontraban en un cuarto completamente vacio.

-No lo se, esto es muy sospechoso- dijo el ahora paranoico Marco, desde la explosión siempre estaba alerta.

Desde una cámara secreta un hombre de apariencia enfermiza los observaba con interés, este sujeto era el doctor Q, otro de los hombres de Blackbeard. Este vil hombre volteó hacia atrás; en el suelo se encontraba Absalom amordazado por completo.

-Vaya Absalom, tu perversión ha sido tu ruina ¿A poco creíste que Boa Hancock se encontraba desnuda debajo de tu cama? Idiota. Jeje ahora ha llegado el momento de que los superagentes se enfrenten a mi gas alucinógeno especial ¿Qué tiene de especial? Les provoca pesadillas en las que enfrentan a sus más grandes temores y la mejor parte es que la única manera de despertar es venciendo esos temores jajaja-

El Dr. Q presionó un botón en una consola que pertenecía a Absalom.

En el cuarto vacio, Ace y Marco continuaban observando buscando algo que les indicara como proceder, en eso un humo purpura comenzó a salir del suelo. Los dos no tuvieron ni oportunidad de escapar, respiraron el gas y empezaron a sentirse mareados, sus vistas se volvieron borrosas y finalmente cayeron en profundos sueños.

* * *

_En el mundo imaginario de Marco_

Marco mantenía los ojos cerrados, solo recordaba haber visto por ultima vez una densa oscuridad que lo había dejado confundido. Pero ahora todo se estaba tornando claro.

Entonces escucho una voz grave decir "Ya esta despertando" esa voz le resultaba muy familiar, era la voz de el gran jefe Shirohige.

El agente uno abrió los ojos de golpe y lo primero que vio lo dejó estupefacto; se encontraba en una cueva oscura y húmeda aluzada solo por la iluminación de unas antorchas. Se dio cuenta de que estaba recostado en el suelo y que un grupo de personas con armas y armaduras medievales lo rodeaban.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde esta Shirohige?- preguntó Marco reclinándose y sujetándose la cabeza en confusión.

Unos pasos comenzaron a escucharse y todos los hombres que lo rodeaban se hicieron a un lado. Dejando ver a un gran hombre vestido de largas ropas blancas y un sombrero cónico como el que usan los magos, aparte de que portaba con un bastón de madera. Pero lo más resaltante era su gran bigote blanco en forma de medialuna

-General, recuerde que mi nombre es Shirohigandalf-

-¡Jefe Shirohige!- exclamó Marco poniéndose de pie, ver a Whitebeard vestido de mago era tan surreal que le era difícil creérselo.

En ese momento, se acercó Luffy comiendo un pedazo de carne, pero al igual que Shirohige, se veía distinto; vestía una túnica, tenia orejas de elfo y una enorme cabellera blanca sedosa y brillante que haría que alguien que se esta quedando calvo se pusiera celoso

-¿Oh ya despertó? ¡Sugoi!- exclamó el chico alzando un arco que portaba como arma y festejando.

Shirohigandalf le dio un coscorrón –Ya deja de hacer payasadas Luffygolas-

-Ouch esta bien- dijo el elfo sobándose la nuca, entonces se acercó a Marco y le ofreció de la carne –General Marcogorn ¿quiere carne de Nazgul? Esta bien deliciosa-

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- pregunto Marco extrañado de que todos los que lo rodeaban tuvieran apariencia medieval, además de que lo llamaban general.

Shirohigandalf golpeó su bastón en el suelo y comenzó a explicar

-General Marcogorn. Ha llegado el momento de distraer a "cabeza gigante de Garp" para así comprarle tiempo a Frodo D. Ace para que pueda echar el puerquillo del poder a la olla de caldo gigante que esta oculta en el volcán de MarineForthdor-

Marco se quedó boquiabierto y mas confundido que antes -¿Cabeza gigante de Garp? ¿Puerquillo?-

-Uff si no te acuerdas mírate la trilogía de "el señor de los anillos" esta bien genial y sale Orlando Boom- dijo Shirohigandalf emocionado como fangirl lanzándole unos DVDs a Marco

-Oigan, pero este es un ambiente medieval, aquí no hay televisiones-

Todos los presentes se quedaron serios tras la cruda verdad de Marco y solo se escuchó le sonido de un grillo.

Shirohigandalf tosió tras el gran error que acababa de cometer y prosiguió con sus explicación –Ahem, como decía, Cabeza Gigante de Garp, es un ser que reside en la cima de una torre, es una cabeza y es gigante-

-Y es de Garp- complementó Luffygolas

-No Luffygolas, Cabeza Gigante de Garp es una cabeza gigante de Nami- dijo el gran mago

Con sarcasmo burlándose de la estupidez del elfo

-Órale, entonces debo de ponerme serio- dijo Luffygolas preparando su arco

Shirohigandalf continuó hablando pero con un tono de voz mas oscuro –Cabeza Gigante de Garp, tiene una apetito enorme y se esta acabando la comida del continente. Sus secuaces "los Marinorcos" lo protegen y alimentan. Es casi imposible destruirlo. No obstante su existencia depende de un puerco que solo se puede destruir en la gran olla de caldo. Por eso hemos enviado al hobbit Ace, para que lo destruya (Nota; pobre puerco)-

-¿Enviaron a Ace? Oh dios mío- dijo Marco al imaginarse a un pequeño Ace dando vueltas en circulos.

El grandote ahora se expresó enérgicamente

-Por eso, nosotros el ejercito de los buenos, haremos un ultimo esfuerzo por comprarle tiempo, distrayendo a Cabeza Gigante de Garp y luchando con sus ejércitos hasta que Ace cumpla su objetivo. Por eso tu general Marcogorn, tu lideraras los ejércitos al a batalla apoyado por nosotros tres, tus mas grandes amigos-

-¿Tres? Yo nadamas veo a usted y a Luffy- indicó Marco

-Oye voltea acá abajo- le llamo una voz a su derecha. Marco volteó y vio a un pequeño Jozu con una espesa barba y una gran hacha como arma.

-¡Por que de todos tenia que ser Jozu, un Jozu enano para colmo!- exclamó Marco

Luffygolas se acercó al enano y comenzó a burlarse –Jaja ¿verdad que Jozumli es gracioso? Es tan pequeño-

-Eso díselo a tu cerebro- respondió el enano

-Si pudiera sacarlo de mi cabeza platicaría con el jeje, siempre he querido conversar con mi cerebro- rio Luffygolas sin entender el insulto.

Jozu quien en este universo era serio y responsable aunque rebelde, tuvo

-Me estoy burlando de tu capacidad mental y de la sanidad de tu cerebro-

-¡Hey, de mi te puedes burlar, pero no de mi cerebro!- exclamó Luffy dándole un empujón a Jozumli –Haber si eres tan cool, muéstrame que eres capaz de acabar con mas marinorcos que yo en el campo de batalla-

-Propuesta aceptada baka- respondió el enano con calma

-"_Esto es un locura_"- pensó Marco sacudiendo la cabeza

-¡General, tenga su espada forjada en la tiendita de la esquina y lidera a las fuerzas del bien!- le dijo Shirohigandalf entregándole el arma a Marco

Marco cogió el arma y suspiró –No entiendo nada, pero por lo visto tengo una enorme responsabilidad, se que puedo, se que puedo hacerlo-

Luffygolas le dio una palmada al general para darle ánimos –No hay manera de que pierdas, esa espada la forjó Ace-

Marco volteo a ver la espada y con la puntita de esta toco con cuidado una pared de la cueva, tal y como sospechaba la espada se partió a la mitad

-"_Oh, creo que no podre hacerlo"_-

Jozumli dio un grito para que todos pudieran escucharlo –¡Oh miren al comandante Marco, es tan fuerte que partió su espada en dos!-

Todos los hombres de guerra que estaban en la cueva empezaron a alzar sus armas y alabar al general Marco. Mujeres civiles que se refugiaban en la cueva comenzaron a comentar lo guapo que era y niños se le acercaron para pedirle que les autografiara sus espadas de madera

-"_Esto me esta gustando_"- pensó Marco sintiéndose muy a gusto de ser admirado por todos. Entonces alzó su media espada y gritó

-¡Todos los hombres capaces de blandir un arma síganme! ¡Démosle su merecido a esa cabeza gigante!-

Tras el discurso, Marco empezó a caminar rumbo a la salida, a la vez a sus lados caminaban Shirohigandalf, Luffygolas y Jozumli y atrás de el un gran ejercito de hombres de guerra.

Al salir se encontró con un pequeño monte, tras subirlo con facilidad pudo contemplar el lugar que seria el campo de batalla; un enorme valle que extrañamente tenia la tierra color purpura, las nubes eran oscuras y a lo lejos se podía ver el volcán donde se suponía que Ace destruiría el brazalete además de una gran torre donde precisamente estaba una enorme cabeza de Garp durmiendo.

Pero la más destacable, era que en ese valle se encontraba acampando un ejército de marines que superaba al suyo por veinte veces.

-Oh rayos, esto es… desconsolador- pronunció débilmente, perdiendo instantáneamente toda su motivación.

-Descuida nos tienes a nosotros, tus mas valiosos aliados - le llamó Luffygolas

Marco volteó y vio a Shirohige sacándose los mocos con un su bastón, a Luffy sobre cuatro extremidades dando vueltas en círculos persiguiendo su trasero como perro y a Jozu cavando con su hacha en el suelo, cantando la canción de los siete enanos de blanca nieves.

-Desconsolador es un adjetivo que queda chico. Siempre tengo que estar rodeado de idiotas- suspiró Marco sacando una hoja en blanco con un titulo que decía "testamento"

* * *

_En la alucinación de Ace_

Ace se encontraba de pie admirando sus alrededores. Estaba en medio de lo que parecía ser un pueblo del viejo oeste, aunque se veía muy vacio.

-Esto debe de ser un sueño- balbuceó maravillado a la vez que se le caía la baba, siempre le había fascinado todo lo que tuviera que ver con la cultura del viejo oeste.

Un pensamiento llegó a su simple mente y lo hizo darse de cuenta de algo muy interesante -Si es un sueño, entonces yo puedo hacer lo que quiera- el "puño de fuego" se puso a pensar en como probar si sus sospechas eran ciertas

Cerró los ojos y según el se puso a concentrarse, pero en realidad dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente-¡Mmh haber, quiero que aparezca un perro café de nombre Spunk!-

Ace abrió los ojos y frente a el apareció una nube color rosa –¡Hey yo pedí un perro!- exclamó, pero la nube comenzó a disiparse revelando un gran perro café con sobrero vaquero

-Hola mi nombre es Spunk y amo el punk- se presentó el animal haciendo una reverencia.

-¡Genial! Estoy en un sueño y tengo un perro que habla y rima- habló emocionado saltando infantilmente, pero otro pensamiento lo hizo detenerse –Oye Spunk ¿Por qué el pueblo esta solo?-

-No lo se, yo solo soy una creación de tu subconsciente- contestó el animal con apatía

-Vaya, en ese caso esfúmate- ordenó Ace por lo que el animal desapareció –Mmh quizás debería de hacer aparecer un Marco- dijo aun sin entender la explicación de su subconsciente.

El agente comenzó a caminar por la calle principal del pueblo fantasma. Pero ya cuando iba a la mitad del trayecto, escuchó un ruido proveniente de unos arbustos, se le hizo muy sospechoso por lo que fue y se puso en posición de caza como si fuera un felino cazando a su presa.

Antes de que el superagente atacará, de esos arbustos salió un hombre con cabello semejante al de un borrego, aunque el sombrero se lo cubrían en su mayoría. Alzaba los brazos hacia arriba rindiéndose ante el Portgas

-Por favor no me lastime-

-¿Usted quien es?- preguntó Ace poniéndose de pie e inclinando la cabeza.

-Me llamo Merry, soy el alcalde de este pueblo y este es mi cactus que se llama "cactus"- dijo ese hombre sacando un pequeño cactus que exageradamente también traía un sombrero.

-Wow, aquí todo tiene sombrero, esta debe de ser la fantasía de Rob Lucci- dijo Ace con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ese mundo definitivamente le gustaba

-Yo también quiero un cactus- deseó Ace y en ese instante apareció un cactus en la palma de su mano –Te llamaré "espinosito"-

El alcalde Merry cayó de rodillas –Usted, usted tiene el poder… Usted es el legendario alguacil que nos salvará de la desgracia-

-¿Mmh? No se de que habla-

Merry se inclinó ante Ace –Oh mi señor tomé la espada y guie a los ejércitos para derrotar a la gran cabeza de Garp-

-¿Oiga no se equivoco de dialogo?-

-Ah perdón, eso es del sueño de Marco. Lo que quise es decir es que usted debe liberarnos de la opresión- le rogó el alcalde, pero al ver que Ace no se veía muy convencido tuvo que ir a otros extremos –¡Kaya, sal hija mía!-

Nuevamente de entre los arbustos salió una joven rubia vestida con un largo vestido azul y como era de esperarse con un sombrero

-Aquí estoy padre-.

-Si usted nos salva, entonces le daré la mano de mi única hija- prometió el alcalde.

Nuevamente de los arbustos, salió otra persona, era nadamas y nadamenos que Usopp y se veía furioso –No alcalde, Kaya y yo ya estamos comprometidos y no permitiré que suceda esto-

-¡Usopp no te entrometas!-

Merry lo volteó a ver furioso y de su bolsillo sacó una pequeña pistola, Usopp empezó a burlarse, pero el alcalde presionó un botón en la pistola de manera que se convirtió en una ametralladora, entonces sin compasión acribilló al narizón.

-¡Usopp!- gritó la chica corriendo hacia el cadáver.

-¿Por que en mis alucinaciones siempre tengo que quitarles sus chicas a los Mugiwara?- se preguntó al recordar su sueño en el que le quitaba a Nami a su hermano menor.

-Quizás por que muy dentro de ti, es lo que deseas. Te lo digo por que soy la representación de tu subconsciente- le dijo Spunk apareciéndosele de la nada.

-¡Claro que no! Subconsciente malo, subconsciente malo- regañó Ace al perro, que se fue todo cabizbajo con la cola entre las patas.

-¡Usopp, vuelve a la vida!- gritó Ace utilizando sus poderes y milagrosamente el chico revivió, el agente entonces se acercó adonde estaban este y Kaya y les habló –Sean felices y no dejen que nadie les impida amarse-

La joven pareja le agradeció a Ace y entonces fueron y se metieron a los arbustos.

-Si no quiere a mi hija, entonces no se que puedo ofrecerle para que nos salve- le dijo Merry llorando en desconsuelo.

Ace dio un paso al frente y miró al horizonte –Este es mi sueño y aquí yo hago lo que quiero. Sea quien sea ese tipo que los tiene amenazados, yo lo detendré, por que nadie se mete con mis alucinaciones ¡nadie!- gritó furioso.

-Gracias alguacil- agradeció el peliblanco de nuevo reverenciando a Ace, pero entonces una música infantil interrumpió la escena. El alcalde empezó a temblar de miedo.

-¡Es el!- gritó aterrado saltando hacia…bueno ya sabrán donde.

Ace inclinó la cabeza en confusión, no entendía que tenia de aterradora una música tan inocente. Guiándose con el oído empezó a caminar en dirección de donde provenía el sonido. Pronto llegó a una intersección de dos calles, ahora solo tenia que dar la vuelta y encontraría de donde salía esa música.

No dudo, el salvaría a su pueblo a como diera lugar, pero al dar la vuelta se quedó paralizado.

Era el terrible

El temible

El horroroso

El…

El…

El…

….

….

….

El horroroso

¡Carrito de los helados!

Una van pintada de colores llamativos y con carteles donde promocionaba paletas y nieves estaba estacionada. Por eso tenia la música alegre prendida, para atraer clientes.

¿Por qué de todas las cosas tenia que ser un paletero?

Resultaba que en cierta ocasión cuando Ace era niño, casi fue atropellado por un vendedor de paletas, tal susto se llevó el pequeño Portgas que desde esa vez nunca mas se atrevió a comprar un helado a ningún paletero. A su vista el carrito de las paletas era sinónimo de muerte ¡y delicioso sabor! Pero más muerte.

-Vamos Ace, tienes que hacerlo, es tu sueño, todos confían en ti- se dijo a si mismo cobrando valor. Lentamente se acercó hasta la puerta del piloto, la cual resultó que se encontraba cerrada. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que si no fuera por que era un sueño ya se habría muerto de un infarto.

-Bu-bu-bu-buenos ¿buenos días?-

La música se detuvo y la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente, muy pero muy lentamente.

-¡Órale no tengo todo el día!- gritó Ace limándose las uñas

La puerta se abrió del golpe revelando al conductor y paletero; era un fornido toro humanoide de ojos rojos y en su cabeza traía un… bueno ya sabrán que.

-¡Toro Bronco! ¡Kyaaaaa!- gritó Ace como niña poniendo una pose afeminada.

El paletero sonrió confiado y alzando el pulgar se presentó a si mismo

-Así es, Ace, yo soy el toro bronco, el peor trauma de tu infancia y ahora tu…-

Ace volvió a gritar como una chica poniendo ambas manos sobre su cabeza jalándose el cabello.

-Como decía soy el toro bronco y quiero saber si tu…-

Ace no se podía controlar, volvió a gritar esta vez más fuerte a la vez que arrastraba su trasero en la tierra y daba vueltas en círculo.

-¡Ya deja de gritar como nena y dime si me vas a comprar un helado!- exclamó el toro harto de la reacción esquizofrénica de Ace.

Ace logró controlar sus gritos, pero de todos modos su cuerpo temblaba y su mirada era de miedo

-N-no, no puedo hacerlo es demasiado- dijo cayendo de rodillas, los dos traumas de su vida unidos resultaban formidables.

Una nueva voz se escuchó desde adentro de la van –Que sucede toro bronco ¿Por qué tantos gritos?-

Ace alzó la vista un poco y observó que en el asiento de copiloto estaba colocada una hamburguesa parlante, comida que lo puso a babear.

La hamburguesa observó también a Ace –Ah tu debes de ser el nuevo alguacil, el que se supone debe detenernos. Yo soy la hamburguesa vegetariana con pepinillos, mucho gusto en conocerte enemigo-

-¿Vegetariana? Que asco, yo quiero carne- dijo Ace cruzando los brazos berrinchudamente.

La hamburguesa se expresó con malicia –En este mundo, la carne se ha extinguido-

-No- dijo Ace chocando su frente contra el suelo – ¡Eso noooooooooooo!- gritó a todo pulmón llorando por la revelación de la H.V.C.P (Hamburguesa Vegetariana con Pepinillos).

El toro bronco suspiró más fastidiado que antes –Bueno ¿vas a querer o que?-

Ace intentó levantarse pero cayó de sentón al observar a sus dos enemigos

-Son muy poderosos, no puedo hacerlo ¡nadie puede!-

"Boo" exclamaron ambos, lo que hizo que Ace se asustara, gritara una vez mas como mujer y se fuera corriendo huyendo de ellos. El agente puño de fuego casi quería llorar, se sentía como un cerdo salvaje huyendo de cazadores furtivos, mmh y si que se le antojaba un buen salami de cerdo salvaje ¡Pero la carne estaba extinta en este lugar! ¡Que horror!

Ace corrió en busca de refugio, al irse moviendo puso su vista en los arbustos de donde salían todos los habitantes, así que no dudo en saltar a esas plantas. Tal y como sospechaba allí había una especie de túnel "¡Wiiiiiiiiiii!" exclamó el superagente, alzando los brazos a la vez que resbalaba por un tubo, hasta que cayó de sentón y su diversión terminó.

Alzando la vista y moviendo su campo visual de lado a lado puedo observar que se encontraba en una especie de cueva subterránea, al menos en un lugar así se sentía a salvo de sus poderosos enemigos.

El agente dos empezó a caminar por los túneles, era increíble que existiera un mundo subterráneo debajo del pueblo fantasma. Tras vagar por un rato el sonido de una música de piano llegó a sus oídos, la curiosidad lo movió a seguir ese sonido hasta que llegó a la entrada a un gran cuarto, con cautela se asomó y ¡sorpresa!

Ese cuarto era un bar subterráneo donde Merry, Kaya, Usopp y todos los habitantes del pueblo se encontraban reunidos pasando un buen rato. Era mucha gente vestida al estilo del viejo oeste, por allí se podía ver a Luffy bailando ridículamente, Jozu jugando billar con Whitebeard e incluso a Nojiko fumándose un cigarrillo.

Ace sonrió y se dijo a si mismo –Vaya, esto es mi sueño, quizás aquí si pueda ligarme a Nojiko-

El pecoso agente se acomodó el sombrero cuando una sensual voz femenina le llamó a sus espaldas

-¿Adonde vas guapo?-

-Voy haber que puedo ligar ¡Nami!-

Ace se espantó al ver que la chica que le hablaba era una de las personas a las que más le teme en la vida real.

Nami vestia con ropa bastante provocativa; unas altas botas vaqueras para dama, una minifalda que dejaba poco a la imaginación, un top color naranja y un sombrero vaquero como los que le gustan a Ace

-Oye precioso, pues aquí estoy yo, estoy libre- le dijo acercándosele con un movimiento de caderas bastante llamativo y entonces se colocó frente a el y seductoramente deslizó sus manos por el pecho del chico.

-Hey tranquila, si este es mi sueño entonces tu debes de ser la mujer de Luffy- le indicó Ace haciéndose para atrás bastante incomodo.

-Estas en lo correcto, vaquero sexy. Pero Luffy me aburre, es demasiado inocentón, nada romántico, bah es como un niño. En cambio tú te ves como un hombre de verdad- le dijo la pelinaranja contemplando el bien formado cuerpo del superagente.

Ace empezó a temblar atemorizado por lo que le estaba pasando –Esto no esta bien, tu y Luffy deben de estar juntos, yo soy tu cuñado-

Nami abrazó al superagente por el cuello y acercando su cara mucho a la de el le hizo una invitación inmodesta.

-Vamos Ace, vayamos a un lugar mas privado, estoy muy dispuesta a engañar a Luffy contigo-

A Ace le dio un tic en el ojo izquierdo, su boca formó una sonrisa de nerviosismo y entonces… entonces salió corriendo gritando como niñita por tercera vez. Entro al bar y sin pensarlo dos veces saltó a un enorme contenedor de basuras para esconderse

Inmediatamente abrazó sus piernas y se dejó caer de costado, parecía una persona completamente traumada e histérica

-Esto no es un sueño, es la peor pesadilla, n-no puedo, no puedo con todo esto, quiero despertar, alguien despiérteme-

Ace sintió que alguien le tocaba en la espalda, volteó temeroso y vio que a un lado de el estaba sentado un Marco Zombi.

-Ace, se lo que hiciste el verano pasado- le dijo subliminalmente el zombi.

En todo el bar se escuchó un desesperado grito de terror procedente del contenedor

-¡Quiero a mi Mama!-

_Continuara…_

* * *

Marco en una parodia del señor de los anillos. Ace en una alucinación consciente de que esta en un sueño. Zoro el esclavo de Pellona. Qué capitulo tan alocado ¿Verdad?

Como vieron, la prueba que los superagentes deben de superar son sus temores, aun no se ha revelado que es lo que Marco mas teme, pero ya se sabe que Ace deberá de enfrentar a sus tres enemigos; el toro bronco paletero, la hamburguesa vegetariana con pepinillos y una seductora Nami (¿Qué persona normal le temería a esos tres seres?)

¿Tendrá Ace la valentía para vencer sus traumas y superar su prueba? ¿Triunfara Marcogorn contra las fuerzas del mal? ¿Cómo es que Luffygolas y Ace son los nietos de una cabeza gigante? ¿Donde esta Buggy-sama? ¿Lograra Zoro salir de su situación con Pellona? ¿O se convertirá en el esclavo sexual de la fantasmagórica chica?

Jaja esa última pregunta es una broma, no… lo digo en serio, hasta ese punto peligra Zoro ¡De veras!

En fin, siguiente capitulo: "**El héroe del oeste y el señor de los puerquillos**"

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, apoyo y el simple hecho de tomarse el tiempo para leer esta loca historia.


	16. Heroe del oeste y señor de puerquillos

Hola, que tal, ya se me hacia que no terminaba este capitulo, no hallaba como hacerlo, pero un maratón de "Phineas y Ferb" me devolvió el sentido del humor que necesitaba (recomiendo esa caricatura a todos, es genialmente humorística).

Advertencia; este capitulo tiene toques de LuNa ¿Por qué advierto sobre algo que a la mayoría le gusta leer? No lo se, será por que me estoy volviendo como el Ace de este fic.

Bueno, aquí les dejo la continuación de la segunda prueba a la que están enfrentando los superagentes.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Ace, Marco y los demás personajes del universo de One Piece que aparecen en este fic son propiedad de Eichiro Oda._

_Anteriormente: Los superagentes han continuado con su aventura, para obtener éxito han decidido deshacerse de Jozu. La prueba ha resultado ser enfrentarse a sus más grandes pesadillas, Ace se ha encontrado en una alucinación del viejo oeste donde se ha topado con tres formidables enemigos. Marco por su parte ha despertado siendo un general de un ejército que debe detener al poderoso ser conocido como "Cabeza Gigante de Garp"._

_Incluso Zoro que nada tenia que ver ha encontrado en Pellona su pesadilla más grande._

* * *

**Superagentes Ace y Marco; "El Héroe del Oeste y el Señor de los Puerquillos" **

Dentro del bar ilegal de Shabondy se encontraban muchas personas pasando un buen rato, entre estas estaban algunos de la banda de contrabandistas conocidos como "Los Mugiwara"

Franky el cyborg bailaba arriba de una mesa con movimientos ridículos, Robin conversaba con unos inmigrantes en busca de información interesante, Nami se encontraba en la barra tomándose un enorme tarro de cerveza y finalmente a un lado de ella estaba Luffy con una cara de total aburrimiento.

-Ah con que razón Zoro quería venir aquí, el alcohol esta bien bueno. Lastima que se perdió jajaja- empezó a reír la pelinaranja acabándose el gran tarro para luego pedir otro igual al barman.

-Este lugar es aburrido, ya vámonos Nami- le dijo el líder de la banda dibujando figuras imaginarias con su dedo en la barra.

Nami sonrió y pasó su brazo por el cuello de Luffy acercándolo más a ella

-Lo que pasa es que no sabes divertirte, anda déjame te ordeno una copa, al cabo si ya vinimos a gastar pues hay que hacerlo a lo grande. Señorita traiga una copa de sake para mi amigo-

-Como diga, ahí le traigo una copa para su novio- dijo juguetonamente la joven que atendía, su nombre era Makino

-Nami, detente te estas comportando muy rara. Me estas asustando- le dijo Luffy separándose de la casi llave que le estaba poniendo la pelinaranja.

-¿Me estoy comportando raro? No es cierto- aseguró la jovial chica viendo a Luffy con una mirada diferente –Algo raro seria algo como… ¡Esto!-

Sin avisar y en un rápido movimiento, Nami se le dejo ir a Luffy y le plantó un inocente beso en la mejilla.

El mugiwara se hizo para atrás – ¡Basta Nami! No andas bien, mejor voy a buscar a Chopper para que te revise- le dijo alarmado y entonces salió corriendo de bar.

Nami apoyó su mentón en la palma de una de sus manos y suspiró observando como su capitán se iba, su mirada era traviesa y diferente a la de siempre.

-Vaya si que le diste un súper susto al capitán, eh Nami. Oye ¿Y esa mirada?- le dijo Franky acercándosele y dándole un amistoso codazo en el costado.

-Oh Franky ven y échate unas cervezas junto conmigo- le dijo Nami pareciendo una alcohólica sin remedio.

Robin se acercó al grupo y no tardo en hacer uno de sus lógicos e interesantes comentarios

-Nami no te hagas la borracha, tu eres muy tolerante al alcohol y con lo que has consumido no es suficiente para que llegaras a ese punto. A mi no me engañas, te hiciste la ebria para darle ese beso a Luffy sin meterte en problemas-

-Oh, eso lo explica todo, Luffy te gusta- dijo Franky alzando sus lentes.

-No es verdad- aseguró Nami dándoles la espalda, para que no vieran que estaba sonrojada de las mejillas, tras ser descubierta con las manos en la masa.

Afuera del bar, Luffy se encontraba inmóvil con la vista en la nada, por alguna razón ese beso lo había echo sentir algo muy raro, pero agradable dentro de si.

El simpático chico agitó su cabeza sacándose lo que acababa de suceder y se disponía a iniciar la búsqueda cuando su teléfono celular vibró, era un mensaje de texto

"_Mugiwara, no puedes huir de mi, tendré tu cabeza: atentamente Teach"_

Luffy puso una mueca y cerró el celular –Mmh de seguro es otro de esos tipos de los impuestos. En fin, mejor voy a buscar a Chopper y un puesto de hot dogs… No, la salud de Nami va primero que mi estomago… un momento ¿Qué acabo de decir?- se preguntó sorprendiéndose de su afirmación, ya que el siempre pensaba con el estomago –Ay no, se me hace que me he enfermado de algo también ¡Chopper!-

Monkey D. Luffy no era el único que tenía trabas con Nami. Ace también se encontraba en un dilema que tenía que ver en parte con ella.

* * *

_En el mundo imaginario de Ace_

Ace seguía oculto en el contenedor de basura, pero ahora se mostraba mas tranquilo que antes, incluso tomaba el té con el Marco zombi que estaba junto con el.

-Sabes Marco zombi, conversar contigo me ha calmado los nervios y me ha hecho reflexionar en lo que mis amigos esperan de mí-

-Ace, se lo que hiciste el verano pasado-.

-Es que, ahora creo que esta oportunidad que tengo de enfrentar mis temores no es algo que se de mas que una vez en la vida, quizás si triunfo yo termine siendo una mejor persona- habló el agente dos con inquietud.

-Ace, se lo que hiciste el verano pasado-.

-Tienes razón Marco zombi, debo de ser fuerte. No me acobardaré, por mas poderosos que parezcan, yo soy un superagente ¡Si, pondré ese trío en su lugar y daré fin a esta pesadilla!-

-Ace, se lo que hiciste el verano pasado- dijo como siempre el zombi

-Marco zombi, tus palabras de sabiduría me han hecho ver la luz, siempre estaré en deuda contigo- le dijo Ace saliendo del contenedor de basura, con una nueva confianza en si mismo observó sus alrededores, entonces pudo ver que Nami estaba jugando juegos de azar con unos sujetos

-Ahora si Nami, es hora de que terminemos con esto- dijo acomodándose el sombrero y sacando una paleta de caramelo la cual introdujo en su boca para verse con más estilo.

Nami alzó la vista y observó como el vaquero iba a con ella

-Hey sexy ¿Ahora si vas a aceptar mi oferta?-

-Nosotros vamos a hablar en privado- le dijo con autoridad haciendo que incluso la chica se inmutara.

Ace le indicó a Nami que le acompañara a un lugar donde pudieran hablar a solas. En cuando encontraron un cuarto, Ace fue directo en sus palabras

-Haber Nami ¿Por qué motivo quieres engañar a Luffy?-

-¿Por qué haces esa pregunta?-

-Debe de haber una razón, si me buscas a mi es por que hay algo en que Luffy te esta fallando- dijo el superagente viéndola a los ojos. La expresión de la pelinaranja cambió de confiada a decaída.

Diez minutos mas tarde los dos se encontraban en otro cuarto distinto, allí Nami estaba recostada en un sillón a la vez que platicaba todas sus frustraciones con Ace, quien como si fuera psicólogo la escuchaba estando sentado en una silla, tomando notas de vez en cuando en un cuaderno.

-Con Luffy es difícil sentirse amada, es tan descuidado y solo quiere andar con niñerías- se explicaba la chica limpiándose la nariz con un pañuelo, entonces continuó con sus quejas –Ya lo he intentado de todo, me pongo vestidos lindos haber si llamo su atención pero el ni me saca a bailar, pero eso si, le maravillaba mas ver un T-Bone, lo bueno que al menos la carne ya se extinguió. En pocas palabras, no hay nada romántico entre nosotros, mucho menos intimidad-

-Entiendo el problema, hoy me siento muy inspirado. Suponiendo que este Luffy es el mismo Luffy que conozco entonces se cual es la manera de solucionar tus problemas- le dijo el Portgas. Usando sus habilidades hizo que apareciera una armadura de bronce, por la forma que tenía podía verse que era para dama

-Luffy tiene gustos muy extraños, bueno después de todo es mi hermano. Por alguna razón el bronce lo vuelve loco y siempre ha tenido una extraña obsesión con las armaduras-

-Creo que ya entiendo que estas planeando- le sonrió la Nami vaquera a la vez que se quitaba el sombrero y luego cogía el casco de la armadura.

Un par de minutos después, Nami ya estaba cubierta completamente con la armadura de bronce. Así que los dos se dirigieron de vuelta al bar. Al llegar, Ace empezó a buscar con la vista a su hermano menor, ajá, estaba jugando serpientes y escaleras con Usopp y Kaya.

-Hey Luffy que tal van las cosas- le saludó desde una distancia de unos tres metros.

-Ah Ace mucho gusto verte- le saludó despreocupadamente, pero al observar quien acompañaba a su hermano lo hizo cambiar por completo; sus brazos y hombros cayeron, sus pupilas se dilataron al doble y se le empezó a caer la baba

-Eso…eso, eso, eso es… ¿Una armadura?- preguntó tartamudeante, indicando con el dedo índice.

-Y es de bronce- complementó el agente dos con una gran sonrisa

-Es tan maravillosa- se expresó Luffy con asombro acercándose lentamente a la armadura –La deseo, la deseo con todo mi ser-

La armadura se movió tomando por sorpresa al chico, entonces alzó los brazos y con ambas manos se retiró el casco revelando así su identidad

-Que lindo que pienses eso de mí, Luffy- le dijo Nami sacando la lengua con picardía.

-¡Nami!- exclamó el mugiwara sorprendido, ahora que Nami vestía esa pieza de arte, el la estaba viendo de otra manera, la veía como si brillara con un aura resplandeciente y música celestial proviniera de ella

-Nami, en armadura te ves distinta- le dijo limpiándose la baba con el antebrazo.

-¿Si Luffy? ¿Y que piensas hacer al respecto?- le cuestionó con un tono seductor.

Luffy no contestó nada, sus instintos de hombre despertaron y se le dejo ir a Nami encima y la empezó a besar salvajemente con pasión.

Al terminar el beso, el chico al fin habló –Es que con armadura te ves tan…linda- admitió algo sonrojado

-Sácame a bailar pues, querido Luffy-

-¡Yosh, claro que si!- gritó Luffy tomándola de la mano.

-Ace muchas gracias por salvar nuestra relación- le agradeció Nami a la vez que Luffy la llevaba a la pista de baile del bar.

-De nada, esto es lo que siempre he querido ver- dijo Ace cruzando sus brazos, satisfecho con su trabajo, pero luego al recordar que todo eran alucinaciones suspiró -Si tan siquiera el Luffy y la Nami real fueran así, entonces yo los haría novios y hasta me aseguraría de que me concedieran un sobrino y que lo llamaran "el pequeño Ace", no se llamaría Ace a secas, "el pequeño Ace" seria su nombre completo-

Tras fantasear, el agente dos comenzó a alejarse del bar en búsqueda de la salida, todavía tenia que enfrentar al toro bronco y a la H.V.C.P. no seria fácil, pero si había prevalecido contra Nami no tenía razón para dudar

-Keimi, Marco, Luffy, Shirohige, Jamón, todos ustedes siempre han confiado en mi. Superare esta pesadilla para que sepan que sigo siendo el mismo en que ustedes creen- dijo con determinación a la vez que imágenes de esos cinco seres tan importantes en se vida pasaban por su mente.

-Keimi- pronunció una vez mas bajando la vista con pesar. De sus ojos salió una sola gota de lágrima, no había llorado su perdida desde que la había perdido y puesto que ahora estaba en una alucinación, era un buen momento para hacerlo si ningún temor.

* * *

_Mientras tanto en la tierra media, en las cercanías de Mordor, o más bien dicho "Marineforthdor"_

El ejercito de "los buenos" se mantenía en espera de recibir las ordenes de su general, quien terminaba de redactar en una hoja su plan de batalla, o al menos eso es lo que pensaban.

-General Marcogorn, ahora solo firme el testamento- le decía un hombre viejo a Marco quien no dudó en sacar una pluma medieval y firmar el documento.

-Bien, creo que es todo. Ace suertudo, si yo muero, el heredará mi pantalla de plasma- dijo el agente suspirando con pesar.

-Bueno supremo comandante ¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó Shirohigandalf colocándose a un lado de Marco.

-¿Si, cual es el plan?- repitió un Zoro hobbit algo rechoncho y de cabello rubicundo en vez de verde, era tierno ver a un pequeño Zoro con tres espaditas que mas bien parecían cuchillos (Awww).

-¿Y tu de donde saliste Zoro?- le preguntó el general.

-Primeramente mi nombre es Samzoro y se supone que debería de acompañar a Frodace al volcán que no es volcán y pues bueno, se me hizo tarde y aquí estoy- explicó el adorable hobbit.

Marco ignoró a Zorosam y ahora si observó el campo de batalla –Mmh nos superan en numero, pero nuestro objetivo no es ganar, solo distraer a "Cabeza Gigante de Garp" para que Ace pueda destruir el puerquillo el poder. Mmh nuestra única ventaja es el elemento sorpresa-

En ese momento Luffygolas tomó un paso al frente y se interesó en las palabras de su general –Oye ¿Dices que quieres distraer a mi abuelo? Eso es muy fácil-

El elfo se bajó los pantalones y agachándose apuntó su trasero en dirección de donde estaba la cabeza gigante y entonces empezó a gritar – ¡Oi! ¡Abuelo!-

Los gritos de Luffygolas provocaron que los marinorcos se alarmaran y Garp empezará a despertarse bostezando

-¡Ah pero que buen sueño!- exclamó con una potente voz que puso a temblar a los ejércitos de los buenos y en el caso de Jozumli que se orinara, afortunadamente al igual que el Jozu de la vida real portaba sus pañales de emergencia, sus pañales medievales

_-Interrumpimos este fic para presentarles unos comerciales- _habló un Buggy vestido con una túnica y un gorro de elfo, a la vez que un Mr. 3 lo grababa con una cámara.

-¿Oye que haces? Esto no es una película- preguntó Marco molesto por la intromisión del payaso.

Buggy no le hizo caso y continuó hablando como presentador de televisión en dirección de la cámara – ¿_Sufre usted de incontinencia urinaria? ¿Acaso en las noches moja la cama al tener horribles sueños sobre el Sanji travesti que vio en el manga? O ¿Simplemente se emociona tanto al leer las aventuras de los superagentes Ace y Marco que no se aguanta las ganas de ir la baño? (Si como no, dirán ustedes). Entonces tenemos el producto perfecto para usted_- Buggy saca unos enormes pañales de cuero, que a simple vista se ven que son muy incómodos -¡_Pañales medievales! Con estas maravillas usted ya no tendrá nada que temer, son cien porciento seguros_-

Jozumli se colocó a un lado de Buggy y dando su mejor sonrisa se expresó feliz –Así es, desde que uso "pañales medievales" me siento invencible, son súper absorbentes y además me hacen sentir mas guapo-

-"_Así es amigos, por tiempo limitado usted recibirá el dos por uno en la compra de mas de diez pañales medievales. Y no olvide que son desechables_"- dijo Buggy emocionado tratando de convencer a quien sea que estuviera viendo su comercial (Supongo que son ustedes, los lectores).

-¿Ah eran desechables? Ups- dijo Jozumli sonrojado.

-"_Bueno, no olviden ordenar sus pañales medievales y que disfruten de la masacre que le van a poner al ejercito del general Marcogorn, hasta la próxima_"- se despidió Buggy, tras lo cual se cortó la señal de televisión.

-Silencio, no van a masacrar a mi ejercito, somos "los buenos" así que vamos a ganar, solo hay que creer en nosotros- aseguró Marco tratando de animar a sus hombres.

-Yo si creo en usted general- le dijo Luffy, para luego reanudar sus gritos de reto – ¡Hey abuelo, acá!-

-Luffygolas, detente, la cabeza gigante nos va a ver- le gritó Marco

A pesar de los gritos desesperados del general, Garp abrió los ojos, de ellos salió una luz, como si fueran un par de faroles

-¿Quién me esta llamando? ¡Oh! ¡Genial, puedo echar luz por mis ojos! ¡Soy como un ***** farol, que genial!- exclamó asombrado echando luz por todos lados.

-¡Oye viejo, voltea para acá!- le gritó Luffygolas irrespetuosamente dándose nalgadas a si mismo -¡Vinimos a patearte el trasero!-

Cabeza Gigante de Garp centró su atención en Luffygolas –Ah nieto, hasta que visitas a tu abuelo… un momento ¿me estas mostrando tu trasero como burla? Agh odio que hagan eso, por que yo no tengo uno, soy solo una cabeza gigante- finalizó el líder de los enemigos empezando a llorar, sus lagrimas eran tan enormes que empezaron a ahogar a algunos de sus secuaces.

-¿Esa cosa es nuestro enemigo?- le preguntó Marco a sus comandantes asombrado por la estupidez de la cabeza gigante de Garp.

La mirada de Garp se posó en Marco iluminándolo con su iluminante luz iluminadora, entonces le dirigió la palabra con un tono de voz potente y sombrío –Marcogorn, el que estés aquí solo puede significar una cosa… ¡Deseas unirte al lado oscuro!-

Marco ni se esperaba semejante declaración de su enemigo, pero el serio firme y apoyaría a sus nuevos amigos fuera como fuera –No, tal como dijo Luffygolas, he venido a detenerte-

-Te crees todo un héroe ¿eh Marco? En ese caso no me queda otra opción mas que…mmh mas que ¿Que?- el villano volteó a ver a sus secuaces –Oigan ¿Qué se supone que debo de hacer ahora?-

Un Smoker con piel verde y orejas de orco dio la respuesta –Pues exterminarlos, es hora de que empiece la guerra-

-Ah si, como se me pudo olvidar jeje- rió Cabeza gigante de Garp, entonces dio su orden -¡Marinorcos, prepárense para luchar!-

Todos los marinorcos que resultó que eran marines pero feos, empezaron a gritar y alzar sus armas.

-Esto se va a poner bueno, muéstrales de lo que eres capaz Tashigi- dijo el comandante Smoker afilando una gran hacha

-Ni loca, yo no quiero ser de los marinorcos, yo no estoy fea como ellos- dijo la chica cruzando los brazos.

Todos los marinorcos dejaron de causar griterío y de alzar sus armas y se le quedaron viendo con los ojos bien abiertos a Tashigi tras oír el comentario de la chica

La espadachín se puso nerviosa -Esto, no quise decir que ustedes eran feos, bueno es que yo…-

-La van a descuartizar, prepárense para la carnicería- dijo Shirohige sacando unas palomitas.

-¿A poco tan salvajes son?- preguntó el comandante Marco tragando saliva a la vez que observaba como algunos de los mas poderosos del ejercito de Cabeza Gigante de Garp la rodeaban.

-Pero te metimos al ejército por que eres como nosotros- le comentó el general T-Bone, uno de los marinorcos más feos.

-¡Kyaaa, ya hirieron mis sentimientos, me quiero morir!- exclamó Tashigi y entonces huyó llorando desconsoladamente y se volvió emo.

Marco y sus ejércitos continuaban observando lo que había sucedido entre el ejercito enemigo

-¡Oh no, son demasiado poderosos, tienen el poder de herir los sentimientos!- exclamó Jozu temblando de miedo.

Marco puso la vista en el suelo y le hablo a sus comandantes con seriedad –Amigos, vamos a necesitar algo para ganar esta batalla ¿saben que es?-

-¡Fieles y confiables animales a los cuales montar!- exclamó Shirohigandalf presentando un burro de carga con montadura, apenas lo iba a montar cuando el animal salió huyendo (¿Quién querría cargar a sus espaldas a un hombre gigante?)

-¡Modelos que los distraigan!- dijo Jozumli a la vez que presentaba a Nami, Robin, Hancock, Vivi, Bon Clay, Kaya, Conis y Alvida todas ellas en ropa de modelaje.

-¡Proyectiles!- gritó Luffygolas sacando una cartera de huevos, de los cuales tomó uno y se lo comió –Oigan no saben nada mal-

Marco se dio con la mano contra la frente –Creo que Luffy es el que estuvo mas cercas de atinarle-

Pero el destino ya estaba escrito: CGG dio la orden a los marinorcos de que atacaran, estos entonces empezaron a correr por la llanura rumbo al ejército de Marcogorn.

-Hombres, créanme que si pudiera invocar a un ejercito de muertos para que salvaran nuestros traseros lo haría, pero como no podemos no nos queda opción mas que creer en nosotros mismos ¡vamos a acabarlos!- indicó el general Marco alzando su medio espada y corriendo a enfrentar a los marinorcos, sus tres comandantes sonrieron confiados y lo siguieron detrás y después el resto del ejercito se animó a entrarle.

Pronto el sonido de metal chocando, gritos de soldados muriendo era lo único que se escuchaba, la sangrienta guerra había empezado, era tan horrenda que seria mejor brincarse esa parte y ver que sucede con el superagente Ace.

* * *

_En la calle principal del pueblo fantasma del oeste creado por la imaginación de Ace._

Ace caminaba por la calle principal, se veía confiado y animado, en su mente solo había una idea; obtener la victoria. Ni siquiera el intenso solo apagaría su determinación.

Era el momento, a veinte metros de el estaba estacionado el carro de las paletas, dentro del cual estaban sus dos archienemigos -¡Sal toro bronco!- gritó a la vez que preparaba sus manos a los lados como si fuera un vaquero listo para sacar sus dos pistolas.

De la van, salió el humanoide toro bronco mostrándose muy soberbio a la vez que fumaba un cigarrillo –Así que has venido alguacil-

Los dos se observaban y estaban en posición de pistoleros, era la clásica escena del viejo oeste, cuando dos vaqueros se confrontan y se van a disparar, incluso la musiquita se escuchaba de fondo. Ambos sudaban tensos, esperando el movimiento del contrario, o atacar en el momento correcto.

Ace empezó a mover sus dedos y entonces sacó primero su pistola… bueno en realidad sacó su cartera.

El toro escupió su cigarro al suelo -¿Crees que podrás hacerlo Ace?- preguntó a la vez que de su bolsa de pistola sacaba un cono de nieve.

Una bola de espinas (en realidad era un Chopper en guard point) pasó rodando impulsada por el viento, en el espacio entre los dos, como todo buen cliché del oeste.

-Y no huiré mas, voy a acabar con este trauma- aseguró Ace caminando al frente –Te voy a vencer toro bronco- le dijo cuando finalmente llegó adonde estaba el toro, luego de su cartera sacó una moneda de poco valor.

El toro se dio la vuelta y fue a la parte trasera de su carro de las paletas, allí estaban todos sus contenedores llenos de nieve y paletas –No te atreverías, sabes que no eres capaz- le dijo retadoramente sacando su cucharón.

Ace fue y se colocó frente a todas las nieves, una gota de sudor recorrió su rostro y sus manos empezaron a temblar, estaba frente a sus dos mas grandes traumas; comprar a un heladero y confrontar al toro bronco, el ser que lo volvió en un chico anormal. Era la prueba más difícil de su vida, por lo que la duda empezó a apoderarse de su corazón.

El toro bronco en cambio se sentía seguro, estaba convencido de que Ace no se atrevería.

Pero Ace dio la sorpresa, se interpuso ante sus temores, inspirándose en sus seres queridos tomó las fuerzas para decir las palabras mágicas:

-Paletero, quiero un helado doble de vainilla-

-¿¡Que!- exclamó el toro incapaz de creerse lo que el vaquero decía.

-Así es, escuchaste bien, un helado doble de vainilla, ah y que tenga chispas de chocolate- explicó Ace irradiando confianza.

-¡¿Chispas? Ace, no puedes hacer esto, yo soy el toro bronco y soy un paletero- se defendió el paletero animal tratando de hacer dudar al agente.

-Pensándolo bien ¡Que sea triple!- gritó Ace presionando al toro.

Ahora el toro bronco estaba sudando, tenía miedo, pero su responsabilidad como paletero era servirle el helado triple de vainilla con chispas de chocolate a Ace. La música de tema vaquero se empezó a escuchar con más intensidad y unos aborígenes africanos salidos de quien sabe donde empezaron a tocar en sus tamboras, conforme el paletero iba acercando su cucharón al contenedor de nieve el ritmo al que las tamboras eran tocadas aumentaba.

El heladero preparó el helado y lo presentó a Ace y en ese momento la música se detuvo

-¡Ten tu ***** helado, **** Ace!-

-Aquí están sus monedas señor toro bronco- le dijo el Portgas entregándole las monedas

-Te maldigo Ace, no puedo creer que hallas superado a dos de tus traumas de un solo golpe- renegó el toro humanoide.

-Ya no temeré al vendedor de los helados ni a ti toro bronco- aseguró el chico acomodándose el sombrero.

-¡Noooooooooooooooooooooo!- gritó el toro a la vez que desaparecía poco a poco.

Ace alzó los brazos y empezó a festejar haciendo ruidos extraños con la lengua, estaba muy contento de la vida y se sentía mas realizado que cuando preparó su primer salchicha asada.

Su archienemigo imaginario, el toro bronco, se disipó y de él solo quedó su sombrero tirado en el suelo.

-¡Hey amigos, helados gratis!- gritó el superagente llamando a los aborígenes quienes no dudaron en ir al carro de las paletas para empezar a acabar con todo el helado.

No obstante de la van, bajó el ultimo enemigo de Ace, la hamburguesa vegetariana con pepinillos, esta se sorprendió al ver que de su camarada solo quedaba el sombrero

-¡¿Qué diablos pasó aquí?-

-¡Una hamburguesa sin carne!- exclamó Ace con terror al ver la comida viviente como si fuera la primera vez que la viera.

-Ace, quizás hayas vencido al toro bronco pero a mi no podrás hacerme nada- se burló la H.V.C.P muy confiada en si misma.

-Necesito fuerzas, necesito recordar algunas palabras de sabiduría- se dijo el superagente a si mismo sentándose en el suelo y empezando a meditar. Su mente se transportó en el tiempo y el espacio llevándolo a la vez en que el estaba…viendo una caricatura

* * *

_Hace mucho tiempo, cuando Ace tenía diez años y estaba viendo la televisión. _

_Un chico vestido de naranja discutía con sus amigos –Yo nunca me rendiré, siempre entrenare y haré cualquier clase de trabajo con tal de ver de nuevo a mi amigo Nasuke-_

_-Vamos Saruto, todo el mundo esta malpensando de ti por que andas humillándote tanto solo por ese emo que ya se ha echado a perder – le reclamó una joven de cabellos rosas_

_-Los emos son muy problemáticos- se quejó un tipo que en lugar de cabello tenía una mata de piña._

_El chico Saruto se enfureció -No es verdad Marumaru. Yo nunca me rendiré, si me mochan las piernas me arrastrare con las manos, si me cortan las manos maldeciré, si me mochan la cabeza, entonces…bueno no su que haré, pero ya entienden el punto: haré lo que sea por recuperar a Nasuke-_

_Una chica con los ojos blancos apareció detrás del protagonista y empezó a aconsejarlo -Saruto-kun, por favor deja ya tu obsesión con Nasuke y hazme caso a mi, por que…por que yo te amo-_

* * *

_De vuelta a la alucinación de Ace_

-Saruto nunca le hizo caso a Kinata por andar tras el emo- decía Ace con las manos en la cabeza.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con tu situación?- le preguntó la hamburguesa viviente

-No se- respondió el hiken como si nada, pero entonces empezó a acercarse amenazadoramente a la hamburguesa –Pero me ha hecho recordar que hay que vivir la vida al máximo y aprovechar todas las oportunidades-

-¿A si? ¿Y que piensas hacer al respecto?- le retó la H.V.C.P

Ace empezó a babear a la vez que observaba a H.V.C.P con una cara de psicópata –Lo que trato de decir, es que quizás sea el tiempo de que yo descubra a que sabe la soya-

-No, espera, se que no estas hablando en serio, platiquemos esto bien Ace-san, Ace-kun, Ace-sama… aléjate, aléjate de mi, basta deja de verme con esa cara…no, ¡No! ¡Nooooooooo!-

_(Inserte escenas muy fuertes de alguien comiéndose salvajemente a una hamburguesa vegetariana con pepinillos)_

Cinco minutos después, Ace se encontraba tirado de espaldas en el suelo a la vez que se sobaba su ahora pronunciada panza, había vencido como se vence a una hamburguesa y la victoria había sabido deliciosa –Mmh supongo que ya no debería de ser tan parcial en cuanto a la comida, la hamburguesa sin carne no supo nada mal-

-¡Lo hizo!-

-¡El alguacil lo logró!-

Ace se reclinó con dificultad y observó como empezaban a salir personas escondidas, lo que dejaba claro que habían visto el valiente enfrentamiento.

-Ah, hola habitantes de mi pueblo imaginario-

-¡Eso fue épico, usted es un héroe!- le felicitó el alcalde Merry

-Bueno, no creo que comprar un helado y comerse a una gran hamburguesa sea algo épico- comentó Ace quien se empezó a sentir un poco raro, como si su propia manera de pensar estuviera cambiando.

También salieron Luffy y Nami tomados de la mano muy contentos a felicitarlo, aunque algo andaba mal con ellos; los dos andaban despeinados, la ropa mal puesta, aparte de que Luffy tenía unas marcas rojas en el cuello bastante sospechosas. Eso solo podía significar una cosa.

-Oigan, como que ustedes ya se fueron a lo grande- les comentó Ace hablando con voz traviesa.

-Así es, lo hicimos- respondió Luffy con mucho orgullo provocando que el mismo Ace se quedara con la boca abierta, quien diría que Luffy fuera capaz de hacer algo tan de adultos.

-Sip, nos subimos a un nuevo juego mecánico, giraba tan violentamente que nos despeinó y desacomodó la ropa- explicó el chico emocionado

La Nami vaquera suspiró relatando la otra parte de la historia -Pero Luffy no se puso bien el cinturón y terminó cayendo en un charco lleno de sanguijuelas, mira como le dejaron marcado el cuello-

Ace se limitó a quedarse callado en vergüenza por andar de malpensado. Pero entonces todos los del pueblo (incluido el Marco zombie) junto con la ultima creación de la imaginación de Ace (los aborígenes africanos) lo levantaron y lo empezaron a lanzar al aire y atraparlo

-¡Tres hurras por nuestro héroe!- gritaron algunos a la vez que todo mundo coreaba el nombre de Ace.

Ace se sentía como si estuviera en las nubes, había salvado a su mundo imaginario y de pasada superado sus más poderosos traumas psicológicos. Deseaba que este momento durara para siempre.

Lamentablemente sus alrededores se empezaron a poner blancos y comenzó a desaparecer todo lo que había a su alrededor, el superagente gritaba desesperado, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos no pudo evitar que todo terminara. Portgas D. Ace había superado sus mayores pesadillas y ya no había razón por la que siguiera alucinando.

Si tan solo lo mismo pudiera decirse de Marco

* * *

_De vuelta a la alucinación medieval del agente Marco_

En las planicies de la tierra purpura de Marineforthdor se libraba una batalla encarnizada y violenta que si se describiese seria digna de clasificación M, mas cabe mencionar que el ejercito de C.G.G (Cabeza Gigante de Garp, no lo olviden) aparte de ser mas numeroso tenia mas medios de ataque, como torres de guerra y elefantes gigantes sobre los que iban apostados muchos marinorcos armados con arcos.

Pero los hombres de Marcogorn eran valientes y hacían su mejor esfuerzo por cambiar el rumbo de la guerra.

-Cuarenta y cinco, cuarenta y seis, cuarenta y siete- decía el enano Jozumli a la vez que atacaba a los marinorcos que tenía cercas.

Su rival Luffygolas hacia lo mismo disparándole a los horribles marines con su arco –Cuarenta y uno, cuarenta y dos ¡oh le di a uno en el trasero! ¿Eso cuenta?-

Jozumli mató al ultimo marinorco que tenia cercas y volteo a ver a Luffy –Te voy ganando, mi experiencia supera tus habilidades de arco- presumió el enano.

-Mmh parece que tienes razón, pero bueno esta pelea hizo que me diera hambre- dijo el despistado elfo sacando una banana, entonces le quitó la cascara y se la comió –Ah eso esta mucho mejor-se expresó contento lanzando la cascara de plátano hacia atrás.

Resultó que detrás de Luffygolas venia caminando uno de esos elefantes gigantes (si vieron el señor de los anillos ya sabrán a cuales me refiero) entonces por mas ridículo que fuera, el enorme animal se resbaló al pisar la cascara de banana que el arquero había tirado, el resultado fue que el elefante se cayó de espaldas aplastando a toda su tripulación.

-¡Sugoi! Les mate a todos y sin querer- rió Luffy con una mano sobre la nuca.

Jozumli se quedó con la boca abierta hasta el suelo -¡Ese no valió!-

En otra parte del campo de batalla, Marco y Shirohigandalf luchaban hombro a hombro ayudándose entre los dos, pero cada vez que mataban un marinorco llegaban dos a atacarlos.

-Lo quieren matar a usted por que es el general del ejército-

-¡Rayos! Son demasiados- habló Marco muy estresado por como se estaba poniendo la batalla –Shirohigandalf es momento de que uses un hechizo para que logres derribar a muchos a la vez-

El grandote alzó su bastón y empezó a hacer una invocación en un lenguaje extraño, los marinorcos que estaban cercas empezaron a retroceder conforme el volumen de la voz del viejo aumentaba

En el momento en el que ya parecía tener listo el ataque, se rindió y bajó su bastón –Debo confesar que no soy un mago-

Marco sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado -¿Como? Pero tu ropa, tu bastón y tu sombrero ¡Tu apariencia es la de un clásico mago medieval!-

-¿A poco juzgas a las personas por su vestimenta? A mi me gusta vestir de mago y punto- se defendió a gritos el viejo tomando a Marco como un intolerante.

Los marinorcos alcanzaron a oír las palabras del hombre con apariencia de mago y se animaron –Ya lo escucharon, no es un mago, es solo un soldado común-

Marco y Shirohige no tuvieron otra opción más que continuar resistiendo sus embates. No obstante llegó el momento en que el general Marco tuvo que tomar una decisión

-Esta batalla no la podemos ganar, son demasiados-

-No podemos rendirnos ahora, es hoy o nunca-

-Lo se Shirohigandalf, pero me he dado cuenta de que la única manera en que todo esto termine es destruyendo al puerco del poder. Ace se esta tardando, iré a ver que sucede- decidió el general con gran responsabilidad – ¡Hombres cúbranme!- ordenó a continuación por lo que algunos de los hombres de su ejercito, incluido el mismo Shirohige formaron una pared protectora.

-Vaya al volcán y asegúrese de que Ace tire al puerquillo al a olla de caldo- le dijo Shirohigandalf preparado para defenderlo con valentía.

-Gracias a todos, no fallaré- habló Marco para entonces echarse a correr por la planicie rumbo al volcán que ocultaba la olla de caldo

* * *

_Algún tiempo después_

Tras evadir con maestría a los marinorcos, Marco al fin llegaba a la entrada al volcán, era una cueva que era iluminada por foquitos de colores como los que hay en los cines

-Si Garp no quería que nadie entrara aquí ¿entonces por que iluminó el camino con focos? Como sea no es momento de preguntas tontas, debo de encontrar a Ace-.

Tras algunos minutos el superagente llegó al fondo de la cueva, como bien habían dicho, el volcán no era en si un volcán, sino que ocultaba una enorme olla que en vez de tener lava estaba llena de caldo ardiente –Así que aquí es, ahora solo tengo que encontrar al hobbit.

Marco empezó a caminar por la zona, hasta que el sonido de una extraña voz llegó a sus oídos

-_El precioso, el precioso es mío_-

-¿Quién anda allí?- preguntó Marco alarmándose, pudo darse cuenta de que la voz provenía de detrás de una columna, preparando su espada rota comenzó a acercarse lentamente a la columna, cuando ya estaba cercas la rodeó con un rápido movimiento para encontrarse con ¡Ace!

Así es, el hobbit Ace se encontraba sentado en el suelo al a vez que abrazaba y acariciaba a un pequeño cerdo color verde psicodélico. Extrañamente Ace tenía la piel gris

-_Precioso cerdito, el precioso cerdito es mío-_-

Marco suspiró aliviado –Así que eras tu Ace veo que tienes el cerdo del poder, destrúyelo de una vez-

Ace empezó a abrazar al animal con fuerza –_No, no puedo hacerlo_-

-Entonces yo lo haré, dámelo- le pidió Marco acercando su mano.

Inesperadamente Ace le tiró una mordida y por poco y le agarra el dedo, entonces el pequeño hobbit se puso de pie y sujetando al animal con fuerza empezó a retroceder –_El precioso es mío, no le daré el cerdito a nadie mas_-

Marco abrió los ojos bien grandes y su voz se volvió temblorosa –Un momento ¿Por qué actúas tan posesivo con el puerquillo? ¿Y por que tu piel es gris? ¿Y por que tus diálogos están escritos en itálicas?- el superagente se quedó pensando por un rato hasta que dio con la respuesta –Oh no…tu eres… ¡el Jollín!-

Ace sonrió con malicia -_Así es, yo Portgas D. Ace te he traicionado y me he convertido en el antagonista y el clásico personaje que siempre traiciona a sus amigos ¡El precioso es mío!_-

-No, no puede ser, esto no puede estar pasando- empezó a balbucear sintiéndose como si estuviera en una terrible pesadilla.

Jollín-Ace alzó el puerquillo al aire y esté empezó a brillar fluorescentemente con mas intensidad –_Precioso salgamos de aquí- _

Marco observó como los poderes del cerdo hacían que Ace se volviera invisible, aunque realmente eso no tuvo mucho sentido ya que el cerdo en si no se volvió invisible por lo que era fácil saber adonde se movía el pequeño traidor.

-El puerquillo debe ser destruido, por el bien del continente y del tuyo- le dijo Marco corriendo hacia donde estaba el cerdo flotante, entonces le tiró un puñetazo al Ace invisible provocando que soltara al animal del poder y saliera volando hasta la orilla de la olla de caldo hirviente.

El cerdo salió corriendo asustado hacia la salida del volcán, esto preocupo a Marco -¡Debo de atraparlo y destruirlo!-

No obstante el general se dio cuenta de que Ace estaba agarrándose con las dos manos de la orilla de la olla, luchando por no caer a su muerte, Marco volteó a ver nuevamente al puerquillo, luego a Ace, pero entonces al puerquillo, a Ace de vuelta, bueno el punto es que Marco se tardó tanto pensando que el animal se le escapó y a Ace se le soltó una mano.

Marco siguió lo que le dictaminaba su consciencia y fue a ayudar a su amigo

-¡Ace dame la mano!-

-Marco, lo siento tanto- dijo Ace arrepentido.

Marco observó que su mejor amigo ya había vuelto a la normalidad y que sus diálogos ya no eran con itálicas –No te preocupes, ahora solo dame la mano-.

Ace empezó a acercar su mano libre a la de Marcogorn, pero entonces empezó a sentir que se resbalaba –La olla es demasiado resbalosa-

La tragedia sucedió, Ace se resbaló y cayó a la olla de caldo, encontrando su muerte, su cuerpo salió a flote convertido en una salchicha (al menos se convirtió en su comida favorita)

(Espacio dedicado para que los lectores lloren la muerte del hobbit Ace)

-¡Ace nooooooooooooo!- gritó Marco cayendo de rodillas y jalándose su (escaso) cabello.

-Mwahaha el hijo de Gol Roger ha muerto, ahora solo tengo que ir a matar al hijo de Dragon, al hijo que Nico Robin tuvo secretamente (¡Oh dios Robin!) y al hijo de John Lennon- reía maniacamente el almirante Akainu quien había salido de la nada.

-Tu vete, no tienes parte en esta historia- le dijo Marco, tras lo cual el sujeto se fue maldiciendo que todo tenga que ser lógico en la vida (o al menos en los fics).

El general estaba destrozado por la pérdida de Ace, pero no dejaría que todo fuera en vano, con lágrimas en los ojos juró que la muerte de Ace no seria en vano

-Con lágrimas en mis ojos, juro que tu muerte no será en vano Ace-

* * *

_Marco recorrió el camino que el puerquillo había tomado y se encontró de vuelta en las afueras del volcán._

-¿Adonde se fue el escurridizo animal?- se preguntaba volteando hacia los lados, entonces se dio cuenta de que le faltaba mirar al frente.

Como desearía no haberlo hecho.

En el campo de batalla los ejércitos de Marcogorn estaba siendo derrotados en cámara lenta ¿Por qué ralentizados? Solo para que todo se viera más dramático. En fin el general observaba como un par de sus hombres eran traspasados por las lanzas enemigas, a otro le mochaban la cabeza, a otro le hacían cosquillas entre dos marinorcos, a Luffygolas lo perseguía un chimpancé salvaje, a Jozumli le habían amarrado un aro en la cabeza del cual pendía una zanahoria por lo que corría como idiota intentando alcanzarla mientras los marinorcos se burlaban de el y finalmente el pequeño Zorosam era violado por Tashigi.

-Maldición, están derrotando y humillando a mis ejércitos- se expresó Marco olvidando por unos momentos la tragedia de Ace y encendiéndose de enojo.

Blandiendo su espada empezó a correr al campo de batalla –Shirohige, reúne a todos los hombres que aun pueden pelear, acabemos con esto de una vez- gritó llamando a su mejor hombre, pero este no contestó, Marco se detuvo y en ese momento escuchó el sonido de un disparo de bala, luego enseguida se escuchó el sonido de otro mas para luego convertirse en una ráfaga.

Marcogorn volteó a un lado y contempló la escena mas horrible que había visto en toda su vida; Shirohigandalf era acribillado por Blackbeard, Van Auger, Burges, Lafitte y Rambo, dispararon y dispararon hasta que se les acabaron las balas, descontento Blackbeard sacó una bazooka y le disparó por última vez a Shirohige.

-Lo siento general- dijo Shirohigandalf todo ensangrentado y entonces expiró estando de pie.

-¡No Shirohige, no muera!- gritó Marco llorando desconsolado pero era demasiado tarde.

Blackbeard reía como loco a la vez que sacaba una gran manta negra -Zehahaha, ahora que esta muerto al fin podre hacerle calzón chino. Hey chicos, cubran a Shirohige con esta manta por que me da vergüenza que me vean hacer algo tan vil-

-¡Ustedes son unos malditos tramposos! No es justo que una batalla medieval, sacaran armas de fuego y trajeran a Rambo- les reclamó Marco completamente destrozado por la pérdida de Shirohige.

-Esta es tu pesadilla, por eso hicimos trampa. Hasta nunca Marco- respondió Blackbeard saliendo de debajo de la manta con el elástico del calzoncillo de Shirohigandalf, luego se abrió un agujero negro en el que tanto el como sus hombres y Rambo entraron despareciendo misteriosamente del campo de batalla.

Marcogorn calló de rodillas y dejó caer su espada al suelo, en cuestión de minutos había visto morir a sus dos seres mas queridos y ya no tenía el espíritu para continuar peleando.

Para colmo, su ejército había sido derrotado: la mitad de sus hombres estaban muertos y los restantes estaban atados. Incluso sus mejores soldados habían caído, por ejemplo podía verse a Jozu cansado de tanto perseguir la zanahoria flotante, Luffy había sido enjaulado por un simple chimpancé salvaje que ahora escribía en una maquina de escribir sus hazañas para publicara en el libro que saldría pronto a la venta cuyo titulo seria "El señor de los puerquillos: el retorno del rey fracasado (Marco)". Por ultimo Zorosam se en posición fetal completamente traumado.

Cabeza Gigante de Garp puso su mirada de faro en el general vencido y se burló –Te dije que no te revelaras, ahora por tu culpa muchos han muerto entre ellos Frodace y Shirohigandaf. Estas perdido, el cerdo del poder ya ha sido encontrado por mis hombres- .

-Por mi culpa ha pasado todo esto- balbuceó el superagente sintiéndose culpable y entonces empezó a llorar desconsoladamente -¡Esto tiene que ser un pesadilla!-

-Hahaha y eso no es todo Marco- le dijo Garp poniéndose serio mientras una enorme grúa guiaba un casco negro hacia su cabeza -¡Yo soy tu padre!- gritó en cuanto le pusieron un enorme casco de Darth Vader.

-¡Noooooooooooooooo! ¡No es verdad!- exclamó Marco "a la Luke Skywalker" cayendo sobre sus manos y rodillas.

-Genial ahora somos hermanos- dijo Luffygolas, pero entonces el chimpancé lo dio descargas eléctricas para callarlo.

-Ya quítenme el casco que no puedo respirar- dijo la cabeza gigante, cuando se hizo como ordenó hizo una pregunta al general -¿Y ahora que vas a hacer Marcogorn?-

Marco chocó su frente contra el suelo, ya no tenía las fuerzas ni el deseo de seguir, no sin Ace y Shirohige a su lado.

Pero entonces empezó a recordar como ellos dos confiaban en el –"_Ellos nunca habrían querido que me rindiera_"-

-Ándale contesta que esto ya se alargó de mas- le apuró Sauron, perdón Cabeza Gigante de Garp.

Marco sorprendió a todos los presentes cuando cogió su espada rota y se puso de pie con una mirada llena de determinación, el agente uno ardía con el fuego azul de un fénix.

-Yo voy a luchar hasta el final, jamás me rendiré, por más veces que el fénix sea derribado siempre resurgirá de entre las cenizas-

Garp empezó a atragantarse debido a lo increíble que el había resultado la respuesta del general –Uff, eck ¿Acaso bromeas? Estas solo, morirás-

-No me importa, mi nombre es Marco y mi apellido es, mmh no me acuerdo. Pero el punto es que no me dejare vencer por ustedes, no temo morir…pero ustedes aprenderán el verdadero temor- dijo el de cabello naranja al estilo Zoro y entonces rodeado de un aura azul salió corriendo hacia los ejércitos de Garp.

Sin embargo, en esos momentos de valentía todo el paisaje comenzó a desaparecer y a quedarse en blanco. Marco había demostrado que incluso su mayor pesadilla; la muerte de Shirohige y Ace, no le detendría en su resolución de impartir justicia. Su alucinación llegaba a su fin.

* * *

_De vuelta al mundo real_

-Marco, Marco abre los ojos- llamaba una voz familiar al agente uno que apenas despertaba de su pesadilla.

Marco abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo -Ace ¡Ace eres tu!- exclamó levantándose y abrazándolo.

-Eh, pues claro que soy yo- respondió el agente dos extrañado.

-Así que todo era una pesadilla- se expresó Marco dejando salir un suspiro.

-¿Apenas te das cuenta? Yo lo supe desde un principio- dijo Ace con sorpresa.

-Que injusto-

-No me la vas a creer Marco, me enfrente a la prueba mas difícil que un hombre puede tener, derroté a Nami, a la comida vegetariana y al toro bronco, me siento como un hombre nuevo- se expresó Ace recontento de la vida.

-Que suertudo, mi alucinación fue una autentica pesadilla- se quejó Marco.

Ace ahora se puso mas serio –Por cierto, yo desperté antes que tu y hubo un momento en que tus llamas de fénix volvieron a ti por unos segundos-

Marco se sorprendió por la afirmación de su amigo y se quedó pensado –"_Se supone que nuestros poderes están inactivos. Pero ahora que recuerdo, Ace dejó salir su fuego cuando se enfureció por que Van Auger mató a Keimi, entonces puede que nuestros poderes no solo dependen de cuanto los utilicemos sino también de nuestros sentimientos_"-

En esos momentos, el sonido de unos aplausos se hizo presente en el cuarto, allí oculto en las sombras estaba un aspecto de hombre enfermizo, montado sobre un caballo de aspecto mas enfermizo aun

-Jeje, felicidades superagentes, han superado sus temores o más bien dicho la segunda prueba del gran Blackbeard -

_Continuara…_

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí llegamos por el momento. Ace y Marco han superado la segunda prueba en la casa del terror.

¿Cuál será la siguiente prueba? ¿Atrapara Blackbeard a Luffy? ¿Luffy siente algo por Nami? ¿Qué pasó con Zoro y Pellona?

Estas preguntas se contestaran en el siguiente capitulo… ¡o tal vez no!

Dejando las imitaciones de Ivankov a un lado, el siguiente capitulo tendrá como titulo: **"Bienvenidos a la WWE"** o si no se llamará "**Bienvenidos a RAW" **Algunos ya se imaginaran de que se tratará. Hasta la próxima y esta vez espero actualizar mas pronto.


	17. Bienvenidos a RAW

Hola a todos los lectores, aquí estoy de regreso con el siguiente capitulo de superagentes, disculpen la demora.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Ace, Marco y los demás personajes del universo de One Piece que aparecen en este fic son propiedad de Eichiro Oda._

_Anteriormente: Ace y Marco se han enfrentado a sus traumas y temores y tras una ardua lucha mental, han prevalecido, venciendo así la segunda de las cuatro pruebas de Kurohige. Por otro lado, Nami ha empezado a mostrarse cariñosa con Luffy, quien a su vez se ha visto confundido ante la actitud de la chica por lo que ha decidido ir a buscar a Chopper para que "cure" a Nami de su" enfermedad". _

* * *

**Superagentes Ace y Marco; Bienvenidos a RAW **

Pellona se encontraba recostada boca abajo en su mostrador, sus codos los apoyaba en este y su mantenía su mandíbula descansando sobre ambas palmas de sus manos, su mirada la tenia hacia el suelo, donde Zoro quien estaba vestido de Kumashi, se encontraban haciendo la limpieza con un cepillo de dientes.

-Y también eres muy simpática, dedicada y ordenada- le decía el desafortunado chico ya cansado de tanto trabajar.

Pellona suspiró con agrado y demandó con voz dulce –Dime mas cosas lindas-.

Zoro puso cara de fastidio, pero con tal de que la loca se contentara con el decidió seguir adulándola –Y ti delgada figura te vuelve, um, te sienta bien, y te hace ver atractiva-

Tras decir las palabras, empezó a toser, no sabia como había podido decir esas cosas.

Pellona se dio la vuelta y empezó a reírse complacida –Ay pero que palabras tan bonitas me dice, he hacen sentir cosquillitas por dentro- le dijo muy alegre, pero entonces se detuvo y puso una mano sobre su corazón –Oh, ay no, n-no puedo creerlo-

-¿Ahora que?- preguntó Zoro con impaciencia viendo la puerta de salida del local, lo único que quería era largarse.

Pellona sintió que le iba a dar una taquicardia, sus mejillas se tornaron de un tenue color rojizo y entonces dijo sorprendida –Esa manera en que me hablas solo puede significar que… ¡Que yo te gusto!-

Zoro se impresionó tanto que resbaló en el suelo golpeándose en el mentón -¿Pero que estas diciendo? Todo lo que te dije fue por que tú me obligaste a hacerlo-.

Pero la chica fantasma ya andaba bien perdida en sus fantasías y no lo escuchaba – ¡Definitivamente te gusto! Ay que hago, que hago. Lo tengo, te daré una oportunidad conmigo-

-¿¡Acaso me estas escuchando!- le gritó Zoro enfadado.

-Pero si quieres ser mi novio entonces vas a tener que portarte de cierta manera, primeramente me vas a respetar, en segundo lugar vas a tener que estar conmigo seis horas al día, escuchándome y diciéndome cosas bonitas como las que me estas diciendo, también me vas a tener que llevar a bailar todos los fines de semana y de compras todos los miércoles ¡Quiero un peluche por semana!-

Las palabras todavía estaban en los labios de la chica fantasma cuando la gran puerta del fondo se abrió haciendo un molesto ruido.

-¡Absalom, ya arregla esa puerta por dios! Juro que si vuelvo a oír ese chirrido me suicido ahora mismo- exclamó Pellona fastidiada con ese ruido.

Resultó que de la puerta venían saliendo Ace y Marco muy tranquilos y sin hacer mucho escándalo.

Tras dar un par de pasos, el agente dos se detuvo e hizo una mueca -Oye, deberíamos de salir victoriosos, Marco como agentes siempre ha y que hacer con estilo ¿Ok? Intentémoslo de nuevo-

Pellona empezó a gritarles que se detuvieran, pero a pesar de las advertencias los superagentes se movieron en reversa (como si fuera una cinta de video en reversa), entraron de nuevo haciendo rechinar la desgraciada puerta que tanto enloquecía a la quejosa Pellona.

Unos segundos de silencio se hicieron presentes, para que entonces la puerta fuera abierta violentamente y saliera Ace tirándose de rodillas con una mandolina eléctrica cantando "We are the champions" con voz desafinada y detrás de el Marco totalmente igual de apático pero al menos agitando unas banderitas que traía en sus manos.

-¡Oigan fenómenos!- les gritó Pellona, cuando sintió que Zoro le tocaba con el dedo índice en la espalda, la chica volteó a verlo y se dio cuenta de que le estaba ofreciendo una de sus katanas -¿Para que es eso?-.

Zoro contestó con calma –La puerta volvió a rechinar, puedes suicidarte ahora-

Pellona le dio una cachetada –Infeliz desgraciado como te atreves a hacerle esto a tu novia ¿Sabes que? lo nuestro termina-

El espadachín sonrió y puso sus manos sobre su nuca –Genial. Ya me estaba fastidiando de estar en este aburrido lugar con una chica aburrida como tu-

Pellona se quedó boquiabierta -¿Otra vez te estas burlando de mi físico?-

-Yo nunca dije eso. Estas traumada ya ponte unos implantes para que se te quite esa desconfianza con tu cuerpo -

-Dime cosas bonitas para que me vuelva a sentir sexy-

-No-

-¡Hazlo!- demandó apuntándole con su pistola de fantasmas depresivos

Zoro no tuvo opción mas que ceder –Um tu pelo rosa es singular-

Pellona se puso contenta de nuevo –Ah pero que lindo. Está bien, te perdono, somos novios de nuevo-.

Zoro se dio una manotazo en la cara y observó su katana, quizás el que debía de suicidarse era el.

Mientras tanto el festejo de los superagentes continuaba; Ace seguía tirado en el suelo tocando solos de guitarra, agitando su cabellera como rockero y cantando otra de sus canciones épicas del rock clásico, era tan genial que le pondría la piel chinita a cualquiera.

"Pimpon es un muñeco muy guapo como yo, se lava las manos con poco de algodón"

Marco interrumpió la "épica canción" de Ace –Oye amigo tres cosas, primero; esa no es una gloriosa canción de rock, segundo; en vez de verte con estilo te vez ridículo y en tercer lugar la canción no va así-

Ace se detuvo -¿Ah no?-

-No, va mas bien así "Pimpon es un muñeco muy guapo y de cartón, se lava las manitas con agua y con jabón"- corrigió el agente uno

-¡Marco, tuviste infancia!- exclamó Ace al darse cuenta de que su amigo si se sabia la letra

-Claro que tuve infancia…un momento ¿Acaso pensaste que de niño fui un amargado niño aburrido?-

-Tu mismo lo has dicho- respondió Ace como siempre provocándolo.

Marco tiró sus banderas al suelo y le señaló a su amigo con el dedo -Mira Ace, solo estas haciendo el ridículo ¿Recuerdas esos seres misteriosos que dices que viven en otro universo y que de alguna manera se enteran de lo que hacemos y se burlan de nosotros?-

-Oh si, siempre se burlan de tus desventuras y de tu falta de cabello-

Marco solo se enojó más -¿Cuándo vas a dejar de hablar de mi cabello? Ugh en fin, lo que trato de decir es que solo estas quedando en ridículo al cantar canciones de niños ¿Ok? Esas personas misteriosas te están viendo como alguien ridículo, no genial como siempre dices-.

En ese momento el agente dos utilizó su poderosísima defensa, tres palabras a las cuales nadie les podía dar contra -¡Pero uso sombrero y eso me hace cool!-

Marco se quedó tenso e inmóvil, su rostro empezó a sudar "la defensa sombrero" era demasiado buena, pero no se rendiría por mas difícil que fuera –Quizás uses sombrero, pero eso no te hará mas simpático ante los seres misteriosos-

Ace se puso las manos en la cabeza y su rostro se volvió de desesperación –No, no puede ser, los seres misteriosos me aman ¡Ustedes detrás de la pantalla, díganle a Marco que me admiran!-

-Ace, solo bromeaba, claro que esos seres de otro universo que de alguna manera leen nuestras aventuras no existen, somos mas reales nosotros que ellos. Ahora no vayas a llorar, solo quería darte una lección- dijo Marco ya enfriando sus ánimos, sin darse cuenta que esos "seres misteriosos" lo veían feo desde otra dimensión.

-Jaja ¿Llorar yo? Nunca mas, ahora que mi vida ha cambiado por completo soy invencible ¡tengo superpoderes! He adquirido la habilidad de comprarle paletas a un heladero, comer comida vegetariana y domar toros broncos ¡Soy lo máximo! ¡Soy mas fuerte que Shanks Norris!-

Marco se quedó con una cara de incredulidad –Si claro que superpoderes- le dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿Verdad que son lo máximo?- preguntó Ace todo emocionado pensando que Marco estaba impresionado de verdad.

En ese momento, de la puerta chirriante salió el mismísimo Doctor Q montando en su enfermizo caballo. Este sujeto parecía ser alguien malvado, serio y con objetivos muy claros

-Basta de conversaciones irrelevantes, superagentes de Shirohige ustedes han pasado mi prueba, la prueba de superar sus temores y traumas-.

-¡Súper, somos geniales!- exclamó Ace dando saltitos, entonces ignorando al hombre de Kurohige, volteó a ver a su compañero -¿Cuál trauma superaste Marco?-.

-Bueno, en realidad no era…-

Ace lo interrumpió –Oh ya se, de seguro superaste el trauma de cuando tu lapahn se cayó en un ventilador-.

Una lagrima apareció en el ojo de Marco, era obvio que no había superado ese trauma –Ace, no lo que sucede es que…-

Pero Ace andaba muy hiperactivo y volvió a adelantarse -¿O fue el trauma que sufriste cuando tu hermana Inazuma se volvió Okama? ¿O es acaso la frustración que tienes de nunca poder concretar una relación sentimental seria y duradera con una chica?-.

Esta vez Marco no respondió, simplemente fue a sentarse en un rincón, ponerse en posición fetal y balbucear –No recordaba que tenía tantos traumas-

-¿¡Qué no se pueden concentrar uno segundos!- preguntó el Doc Q exasperado, tras toser un par de veces, fue directo al grano –Escúchenme, aquí lo que importa es que ustedes dos ya pasaron la prueba, ahora váyanse de aquí y enfrenten la siguiente prueba, la cual les explicare de inmediato-

Ace se dio cuenta de que era algo importante y se quedó serio –Estoy poniendo atención, estoy tan concentrado que ninguna cosa será capaz de distraerme, ni el acento de Heracles'n, ni Shirohige vestido de Gandalf ¡Rayos! Ni siquiera un hombre con cara de leopardo que este leyendo reportajes de ciencia-

Absalom quien apenas iba saliendo por la puerta con una revista en sus manos, si cara era de perversión, pero al oír el comentario de Ace se puso nervioso –Eh si, claro que estoy leyendo revistas de ciencia- aseguró muy nervioso cerrando el ejemplar.

-Entonces el siguiente reto será que tu y Marco vayan a RAW- dijo Doc Q

-¡Oh mira, es un hombre con cara de leopardo leyendo una revista de pesca!- exclamó el distraído Ace observando a Absalom, no se hubiera sorprendido si hubiera visto a un hombre con cara de leopardo leyendo revistas de ciencia, pero ¡Era un hombre con cara de leopardo leyendo una revista de pesca! ¡PESCA! ¿Cómo podría no distraerse?

-Um, si es una revista de pesca ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?- dijo Absalom ocultando la revista detrás de su espalda.

-¡Ah pero que fastidio! Ustedes me tienen hartos. Lo que ustedes tienen que hacer es…-

El Doc Q ya no pudo continuar con su explicación, empezó a toser, rodó los ojos y entonces cayó de su caballo, mas muerto que el sentido del humor de Marco.

-Grr por eso dicen que hay que aprovechar las oportunidades en la vida- comentó Absalom pero entonces sus ojos empezaron a brillar – ¡Es verdad! Debo de aprovechar mis oportunidades ¿Qué he estado haciendo con mi vida? ¿Por qué he estado desperdiciando mi tiempo en este aburrido lugar? ¡Iré a acosar a mujeres del mundo exterior!- exclamó lanzando su sucia revista la cual cayó en las manos de Ace. Tras lo cual salió corriendo.

Ace observó el titulo de la revista -Genial aquí dice Hentai ¿Así que el Hentai es un tipo de pesca? Debo averiguarlo-

El agente dos ya iba a abrir la revista, cuando Marco se recuperó de su depresión y saltó provocando que tirara la revista al suelo.

-Por más mal que este anímicamente, mi responsabilidad nunca cambiara, jamás dejare que tu mente se pervierta, amigo Ace- dijo Marco totalmente bien, pisando la sucia revista, redundantemente ensuciándola con el polvo.

-Parece que el destino nunca me permitirá descubrir que es el Hentai- sonrió Ace poniendo ambas manos sobre su nuca, entonces suspiró y se disculpó –Lamento haberte recordado tus traumas, creo que me deje llevar-.

-Descuida, yo también fui muy agresivo y me disculpo por ello, pero discutir es parte de ser buenos amigos- explicó Marco, guardándose la verdad de que se había puesto tan alterado por culpa de su pesadilla, en realidad le había perturbado mucho el alucinar con la muerte de Shirohige y Ace.

Ace ahora puso su vista en el Doc Q-En fin, parece que el malvado que nos hizo tener pesadillas se ha muerto súbitamente ¿Ahora como iremos a ese tal RAW del que hablo?-

-Vaya, será difícil atinarle sin ninguna pista-

-Espera, mira entre sus ropas ¡hay un papel!- exclamó Ace señalando al abrigo del posiblemente fallecido hombre.

-Es verdad, veamos que es- le dijo Marco tomando el papel entre sus manos y empezó a leer lo que ahí estaba escrito:

"_Guion del doctor Q"_

_-"Basta de conversaciones irrelevantes, superagentes de Shirohige ustedes han pasado mi prueba, la prueba de superar sus temores y traumas"-._

_-"¿¡Qué no se pueden concentrar uno segundos! Escúchenme, aquí lo que importa es que ustedes dos ya pasaron la prueba, ahora váyanse de aquí y enfrenten la siguiente prueba, la cual les explicare de inmediato"-_

_-"Entonces el siguiente reto será que tu y Marco vayan a RAW"- _

Marco detuvo su lectura y asustado comentó –Aquí esta escrito lo que el iba a decir, eso es espeluznante-

-Te lo digo Marco, hay cosas que superan nuestros pensamientos. Los seres del otro universo existen. Quizás simplemente somos parte de un…-

-Ya no hables de esas cosas que me confundes, hay que concentrarnos en nuestra misión-

Marco a continuación leyó en voz alta lo que decía mas adelante en el guion.

-_RAW es la abreviación de "Rudos Altercados sobre Waffles" es una competencia de lucha libre que se lleva sobre una plataforma hecha de Waffle. La prueba para ustedes será vencer en una pelea a Jesus Burgess y su poderoso compañero cuyo nombre no mencionaré. Al obtener el campeonato habrán pasado la prueba. La plataforma se encuentra la esquina noroeste de la feria_-

-Lucha libre, que interesante, seguro que la ganamos fácil -

El agente uno también se mostró confiado –En enfrentamientos dos contra dos somos muy buenos-

-Ahem ¿Ya acabaron?- les preguntó Pellona pisoteando el suelo con un pie, con una mano en la cintura y con la otra apuntándoles con su pistola fantasmagórica.

-¡Una asaltante! Oye, puedes quedarte con mi dinero, con los cacahuates que traigo en mis bolsillos y mi piedra radioactiva. Solo te pido que respetes mi sombrero y mi guapura– suplicó Ace poniéndose de rodillas.

Marco no resultó ser tan olvidadizo -Disculpe, ahora la recuerdo, usted es la encargada de este local-

Pellona inhaló aire y entonces soltó un rugido de dinosaurio, tras lo cual demandó a voz en cuello -¡Lárguense todos ustedes de aquí!-

Tan estremecedor fue el grito de la alocada chica que volvió al Doc Q de la muerte. Ace, Marco y el sujeto salieron corriendo (o en el caso del ultimo arrastrándose) a toda maquinas espantados, el único que no corrió fue Stronger; el caballo enfermo del doctor.

-Hmph, pero que gente tan molesta. Ahora si mi amor, estamos solos y podemos platicar de nuestro nuevo noviazgo ¡¿Ehhh?-

La mujer fantasma se dio cuenta de que Zoro ya no estaba. Esto la llevo a tomar una abrupta decisión –Caballo, tu quedas a cargo, yo iré a buscar a mi novio-

Entonces la excéntrica chica abandonó su trabajo para ir a buscar a su amado, o más bien su obsesión.

Y así quedó un caballo a cargo de la casa del terror, esto quizás despertaría preguntas muy importantes ¿Cómo podría encargarse un caballo enfermizo de toda una casa del terror? ¿Tendría la inteligencia para manejar las finanzas? ¿En verdad es de importancia saber que pasaría con el caballo? ¿Por qué están siendo planteadas estas preguntas sin sentido?

La respuesta a las preguntas resultaría ser un misterio que pasaría de generación en generación. A este incidente se le conocería como "el misterio del caballo enfermizo a cargo de la casa del terror".

* * *

_No muy lejos de la casa del terror_

Usopp yacía en el suelo, mientras era curado por el Dr. Chopper

-Chopper, soy muy débil, no pude soportar la casa del terror- le dijo el narizón al pequeño renito.

-No te rindas, siempre hay una segunda oportunidad- le animó el medico.

-Tienes razón, quizás solo necesito inspiración- admitió el joven adquiriendo de nuevo confianza –Y la inspiración, esta en mi corazón, yo… yo seré-.

-¿Qué serás Usopp, que serás?- preguntó Chopper mientras sus ojos brillaban como estrellas.

-Seré… ¡Luffy!- exclamó Usopp reviviendo de inmediato.

-¿Luffy? ¿Cómo esta eso?- preguntó el reno, pero entonces escuchó el sonido de unos pasos provenientes de detrás de donde estaban y si, se les venia acercando su querido capitán, el cual se veía muy asustado, incluso con lagrimas en los ojos.

El del sombrero de paja fue y se tiró de rodillas frente a Chopper y empezó a pronunciar palabras desesperadamente y sin coherencia -Nami… yo…extraña enfermedad, mi estomago, beso en la mejilla, pingüinos-.

-Luffy, cálmate- le pidió el animalito al ver que Luffy parecía estar en una especie de crisis nerviosa –Respira hondo, no caigas en pánico y explícate con claridad-

Luffy realizó los ejercicios de respiración y entonces habló preocupado –Es que Nami ha estado actuando muy raro conmigo, e-e-esta enferma ¡Esta enferma y se va a morir! Y…y… ¡Pingüinos!-

Usopp se puso de pie y sacudió a Luffy –Basta Luffy, lo único que te entendemos es que Nami esta enferma, pero mientras sigas cayendo en pánico y exclamando "pingüinos" no vamos a entenderte nada, intentémoslo de nuevo ¿Ok?-

-Luffy, relájate y cuenta hasta diez y piensa en cosas que te gusten mucho o que te hagan feliz- le aconsejó Chopper dándole una rápida terapia emocional.

-Haber, mmh- Luffy se quedó pensando por unos segundos y entonces empezó a hablar sobre lo que lo hacia feliz –Carne, carne, carne, las armaduras, carne, mis nakamas, carne, carne…mmh ¡Esperen creo que encontré algo que me hace muy feliz! Es…e-es…la carne, así ¿Qué más me hace feliz? Veamos, carne, Nami-

-¡Espera Luffy!- le indicó Usopp haciendo que se detuviera -¿Por que mencionaste a Nami?-.

Luffy se agarró la cabeza -¡Ese es el otro problema! Creo que yo también estoy enfermo, es que cuando estoy con Nami me siento diferente a cuando estoy con mis demás nakamas ¡Chicos ayúdenme!- suplicó el capitán ante la mirada confusa de sus compañeros

-Luffy ¿Qué sientes exactamente cuando estas con Nami?- cuestionó Chopper

Luffy no respondió la pregunta, por que la inquietud sobre Nami lo volvió a poner psicótico –No, mejor ayuden primero a Nami, ella está mas enferma que yo, está actuando muy raro y me da miedo que se haya enfermado de algo. Hace un rato no se por que me dio un beso en la mejilla ¡¿Entienden? ¡Eso no es normal en ella! !No es normal en nadie!-.

Chopper y Usopp se voltearon a ver y asintieron en que sabían de que estaba sufriendo la conductora, pero fue el narizón el que se animó a darle la noticia al capitán –Amigo, creo que tu y Nami tienen la misma enfermedad-.

-Entonces Nami me contagió- concluyó Luffy ya con calma –Pero no importa, sálvenla a ella, si se muere yo…yo no se que haría, no se que haría sin ella-.

Usopp y Chopper hablaron entre ellos en voz baja y suspiraron.

Chopper se acercó al alocado capitán para verlo a la cara -Luffy, te voy a decir de que se enfermaron ¿ok?-.

Luffy se puso en espera y trató de concentrarse lo más que pudo -Te escucho Chopper-.

* * *

_Mientras tanto con Ace y Marco_

Los superagentes ya casi llegaban a su destino, durante todo el trayecto habían conversado muy poco, esto debido a que Ace andaba cabizbajo.

-Extraño a mis alucinaciones ¿me pregunto si ellas me extrañan también?- se expresó el agente dos, revelando así el motivo de su tristeza.

-Vamos Ace, no son reales, nunca lo fueron, encariñarte con tus alucinaciones es algo dañino- le recomendó Marco continuando su camino.

-Pero es que allí tenia un perro llamado Spunk al que le gustaba el punk y también un cactus y la gente me amaba y Luffy amaba a Nami y… bah, olvídalo, tienes razón, no debo de ponerme tan melancólico, quizás un día los vuelva a ver-.

-Eso solo sucederá si te drogas ¡Pero ni se te ocurra hacerlo!-le advirtió Marco de inmediato, consciente de que Ace era capaz de hacer cualquier locura.

-Descuida no lo haré- aseguró el Portgas, para luego cambiar de tema -¿Y de que alucinaste tú?-

Marco suspiró –Fue horrible, vi morir a Shirohige y a ti frente a mis ojos, creo que ese debe de ser mi más grande temor, creo que al final esa pesadilla me dio una razón para volverme más fuerte-.

Ace ya quería llorar – ¿Entonces te quieres hacer fuerte por el jefe y por mi? _sniff, _no sabia que nos querías tanto, déjame darte un abrazo de amistad-.

-No Ace, eso se va a ver mal-

-Ándale- insistió el jovial agente

Marco negó con la cabeza -Entiende Ace, la gente nos va a decir que somos del otro lado-

-¿Inmigrantes?- preguntó Ace sin entender el doble sentido

-Ace, tu sabes que desde el incidente de mi hermana no me gusta hablar de esa palabra que termina en "y" empieza con "g" y tiene una "a" en medio-

-¿Yag? No se por que te molesta esa palabra, quizás lo que intentabas decir era…-

Ace no pudo terminar su frase, por que al no ver por donde andaba se impactó en el enorme trasero de un hombre alto y obeso.

-Oye tonto, fíjate por donde caminas, haz enfadar a mi, el gran Boo Jack y entonces eres hombre muerto- le amenazó el hombre.

-Eres de relleno, por lo que no eres importante, así que no me das miedo- respondió Ace

Marco se dio cuenta que por andar platicando, habían llegado a un lugar de la feria con muchas personas todas ellas gritando como agente uno dio un paso al frente y se interpuso entre ambos reñidores.

–Caballero, disculpe a mi maleducado amigo ¿Podría decirme por que hay tanta gente?- le preguntó a Jack.

-¿Acaso no lo saben? Aquí es donde se dan los enfrentamientos mas salvajes y emocionantes, aquí es RAW, los rudos altercados sobre Waffles- explicó el personaje de relleno (Los que lo conozcan se pueden considerar conocedores de One Piece).

Ace y Marco sonrieron satisfechos, entonces sin pensarlo dos veces se adentraron en las multitudes, claro que no fue tan fácil para cierto agente de nombre Portgas quien al avanzar se estrelló con los voluminosos traseros de Don Accino (ugh), Sweet Pea (blegh), Sentoumaru (que asco), Wapol (quiero vomitar) y Margueritte (Mmh nada mal, quizás hasta lo disfrutó), pero no solo sucedió eso, también le tiró el helado a una niñita de coletas (¿Qué hacia una niña viendo peleas?) y finalmente se encontró un chocolate en el suelo y se lo comió, lo cual no tenia nada de malo, pero vale la pena saberlo (¿o no?) .

En fin, ambos superaron la multitud y llegaron hasta el frente, de esta manera pudieron contemplar sorprendidos que había un enorme waffle adaptado como plataforma de lucha, si, tenia cuatro postes en las esquinas, unidoss por medio de cuerdas elásticas, de modo que podía decirse que era un cuadrilatero de luchas.

Allí arriba estaba el árbitro y organizador de la pelea, el famoso ex boxeador Foxy con un microfono en la mano -Fuehfhefhe, este torneo se ha puesto ardiente y ahora al fin hemos llegado al momento cúspide ¡¿Están listos para la gran final?- exclamó Foxy provocando que la gente se emocionara y empezara a gritar como si de salvajes se tratase.

Marco arqueó una ceja -Es la final ¿Cómo se supone que vamos pelear con ese tal Jesus Burgess?-

-Ni siquiera sabemos quien es el, para colmo el mensaje decía que tenia un aliado tan poderoso que su nombre no se podía ni mencionar-.

Foxy empezó a hablar por el micrófono y presentar a los peleadores –Por el campeonato de lucha libre en equipo doble, tenemos a la revelación del torneo, el equipo que en base a un espectacular estilo de artes marciales ha maravillado a todos, con ustedes ¡El equipo doble B! -

Uno de los luchadores, que resultó hombre traviste alzó los puños y empezó a hacer caras extrañas para luego presentarse –Mi estilo no es arte marcial, sino arte marical ¿entendieron el chiste? Jaja soy el poder okama ¡Bon Clay!-

El otro luchador resultó ser un oso blanco parlante –Soy Bepo, el animal más fuerte del mundo- el oso se quedó viendo al público y luego bajó la mirada –Nop, de seguro soy débil-.

Foxy señaló con el dedo a una esquina del cuadrilátero comestible –Bon Clay, el okama y Bepo, el oso bipolar, enfrentaran al equipo favorito de muchos ¡Equipo Black!-

En la esquina subió un hombre alto y fornido de largo cabello violeta y que portaba una mascara de luchador mexicano, aparte de que destacaba que portaba un cinturón dorado de campeón –Jajaja yo soy el campeón, el poderoso Jesús Burgess ¡Y los voy a machacar como frijoles!-

Foxy torció el cuello inclinando su cabeza a un lado -¿Y su compañero?-

-No lo necesito ¡Yo solo puedo!- aseguró el luchador golpeándose en el pecho como si fuera un gorila.

Ace volteó a ver a Marco –Ese es el que debemos de enfrentar, pero está loco ¿Cómo cree que les va a ganar a sus dos rivales solo?-.

Foxy hizo un ademan de resignación y entonces dio la señal de que empezaran -Luchadores, demuéstrenos lo que es un rudo altercado sobre waffle, háganlo duro, háganlo crudo !Haganlo RAWWWWWWWWWWWW!-

Bon Clay y Bepo se le dejaron ir al luchador al mismo tiempo mientras que gritaban "Pagaras habernos subestimado". Los espectadores se emocionaron y nuestros queridos superagentes prestaron máxima atención al enfrentamiento.

* * *

_Cinco minutos después_

Los dos "B" yacían en el suelo, alrededor de sus cabezas daban vuelta pajarillos imaginarios y sus pupilas tenían forma de tacha, estaban noqueados y frente a ellos Jesús Burgess alzaba un nuevo cinturón de campeón.

Foxy gritaba "aquí tenemos al poderoso campeón" mientras que toda la gente aclamaba al secretamente secuaz de Kurohige.

Marco estaba boquiabierto y a Ace se le habían salido los ojos (literalmente) y no era para menos ¡Ese luchador fortachón había derrotado a dos capacitados peleadores de artes marciales por su solo y sin recibir casi ningún daño! Esto era algo malo ¿Acaso era posible vencer a este monstruoso hombre en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo?

Foxy acercó su micrófono al campeón –Campeón ¿Qué nos quisiera decir a todos en este glorioso momento?-.

-Que soy el mejor, que no podría haber llegado hasta aquí sin la ayuda de mi poderosísimo compañero de peleas y finalmente que Shirohige apesta- se expresó el luchador con sorna.

Las últimas palabras de Burgess le cayeron muy mal a los superagentes, en especial a Ace, quien sin pensarla dos veces se subió al ring.

-¡Retira lo dicho!- demandó el agente dos señalando a Burgess con el dedo índice.

Marco sabia muy bien que su compañero era impulsivo, y cuando era impulsivo siempre causaba problemas, por este motivo subió al Waffle -Ace no vayas a perder la cabeza-

Burgess sonrió entretenido –Ah superagentes ¡Han venido! Jeje ¿Quieren ver a Kurohige?-.

-¡Te dije que retiraras lo dicho!- volvió a gritar Ace mirando muy feo al grandote.

Burgess habló por el micrófono hacia el publico –Escuchen todos, he decidido apostar mi cinturón de campeón a ese par de bobos que se creen la gran cosa ¡Hagamos que esta sea una nueva final!-

Tras hacer el reto, el campeón lanzó el micrófono a Foxy quien lo atrapó y de inmediato se expresó con sorpresa -¡Increíble! El campeón aun tiene ganas de mas ¿podrán estos dos tipos comunes y corrientes vencerlo? Fuehfehfeh, sabemos que no, pero será divertido ver como estos dos son machacados Fuehfehfeh-.

Todos los espectadores amantes de la violencia (entre los que estaba la niña de coletas) empezaron a gritar –¡Masacre, masacre, queremos masacre!-.

Marco dejó salir un suspiro –En teoría esta es nuestra oportunidad de pasar la prueba, somos dos contra uno, así que vamos a darle con todo-

Pero Ace seguía enojado con el luchador -¡Anda retira la dicho!- gritó una ultima vez, ya que se quedó con una expresión facial pensativa –Un momento ¿Qué es lo que había dicho?-

-Ay Ace, ¿no puedes mantenerte concentrado por al menos cinco minutos seguidos?- le preguntó Marco moviendo la cabeza para los lados en decepción.

Jesus Burgess empezó a tronarse los nudillos –Agentes, con ustedes no me confiaré, esta vez pelearé al lado de mi excepcional aliado- el luchador profesional chifló fuertemente y luego gritó – ¡Amigo es hora de entrarle a los tacos!-

Ace y Marco se pusieron tensos esperando un poderoso luchador como Burgess, sus temores se hicieron realidad cuando a la plataforma subió un masivo hombre verde con antenitas, es mas, viéndolo bien no era un hombre sino un ogro.

-¡Vamos a pelear con Shrek, mama mía esto se va a poner muy duro!- gritó Ace con las manos en la cabeza aterrorizado con su rival.

No obstante las cosas cambiaron súbitamente, el Shrek resultó ser un robot mecánico, su estomago se empezó a abrir y de la abertura resultante salió un burro.

-¿De que se trata todo esto? ¿Por que un burro?- preguntó Marco, quien sin duda no veía muchas películas para niño.

-Es burro, el burro parlante de Shrek, ahora entiendo, ese animal nos va a hacer reír tanto que vamos a bajar la guardia y quedaremos expuestos a un ataque- explicó Ace altamente preocupado.

Jesus Burgess negó con un movimiento de cabeza –De hecho es un burro común, el Shrek era solo para publicidad-.

Marco dio un paso al frente y le habló a su oponente –No te burles de nosotros, el burro no va a tener ningún resultado en la pelea-

Foxy al final intervino colocándose entre Marco y Burgess –Se ve que esto se está calentando mas que Boa Hancock cuando fantasea eroticamente con Luffy ¡Eso significa solo una cosa… es momento de pelea, es momento de RAWWWWWWW! –

-Nadie fantasea con mi hermano ¡Solo mi cuñada Nami tiene el derecho a hacerlo!- exclamó Ace empezando a ahorcar a Foxy.

Marco tuvo que jalar a Ace y retirarlo –¡Amigo ya empezó la pelea!-.

Ace se controló tomando las palabras-Es cierto, ok, yo iré contra el burro y tú contra el luchador ¡A darle!-

Tras tomar su decisión, Ace se fue corriendo a la esquina donde estaba el animal.

-¡Baka, tenemos que derribar al campeón entre los dos!- le regañó Marco, tras maldecir un par de veces en su mente, sintió una presencia amenazadora detrás de el.

Burguess estaba observándolo hacia abajo con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa maligna en su jeta -Vamos a jugar muñequita-

El campeón juntó las manos e intentó golpear a Marco, pero el superagente se hizo a un lado con agilidad esquivando así el devastador ataque, el grandulón volvió a intentar darle con un pisotón, Marco evadió rodando a un lado, el luchador saltó a aire para aplastarlo con su masivo cuerpo, pero el agente saltó antes de modo que el bárbaro cayó boca abajo contra el suave waffle.

Burgess se levantó impresionado con los rápidos movimientos de su oponente -Bwahaha, Marco eres mas escurridizo que un narco-.

-Y ya verás como golpeo- respondió el agente uno corriendo hacia el luchador, este intentó detenerlo con un puñetazo, pero Marco leyó el movimiento y se hizo a un lado, ahora Burguess estaba abierto a un ataque y el agente aprovechó para darle un puñetazo en el estomago, seguido por un uppercut en la mandíbula todo para dar un salto y terminar el combo con una patada en la nuca.

Toda la gente aplaudió el sorprendente movimiento de Marco.

-Quizás seas fuerte, pero no tienes experiencia táctica de combate- le dijo Marco observando como el luchador caía de rodillas medio atarantado –Ahora caerás-

Marco corrió hacia una de las cuerdas del cuadrilátero y se tiró de espaldas contra esta de manera que la elasticidad de la cuerda le dio momentum, al salir despedido preparó una patada voladora.

No obstante Burgess se recuperó y detuvo la patada de Marco con una mano, atrapándolo en el proceso

-Pero estoy disciplinado como luchador y tú no- le dijo a Marco, para entonces estrellarlo contra el piso con tal fuerza que se formó un agujero con forma de Marco en el waffle.

-"_Golpea demasiado fuerte_"- pensó Marco sintiendo un dolor recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Burguess no le dio tiempo de recuperarse, lo sacó de hoyo y atrapándolo entre las dos manos empezó a estrujarlo –Jaja, una vez que caen en mis manos están perdidos-

Y entonces como si Marco fuera una pelota, recibió una patada fulminante por parte del peleador profesional.

_Mientras, Ace también se esforzaba por luchar_

El agente dos observaba al burro frente a frente sin atacarlo –Oye burro, yo no soy de ese tipo de personas a las que les gusta maltratar animales, así que hagamos un trato; hago como que te golpeo y tu te haces el derrotado ¿sale?-

Ace acercó su mano al burro, el animal sintiéndose amenazado le mordió un dedo al agente.

-¡Auu! Mugroso burro, ahora si me has hecho enojar, te voy a noquear- exclamó Ace olvidando que según el era defensor de los derechos animales, se hizo para atrás agarrando vuelo para su arremetida

-Si domé al toro bronco, seguro que también lo haré contigo- le dijo al animal, para luego salir corriendo a máxima velocidad, ya iba a medio camino cuando un Marco volador lo golpeó en la espalda (si, leyeron bien) provocando que el vaquero cayera al suelo estrepitosamente de modo que quedó tirado frente al burro.

-Así que tienes poderes psíquicos, no eres un burro común- le dijo Ace a su rival, pero al alzar su cabeza se dio cuenta de que su compañero Marco yacía noqueado en el suelo

-¡Marco haz perdido!-

Cuando Ace se iba a poner de pie para ayudar a su amigo, el burro le dio una patada en la nunca utilizando sus patas traseras, de modo que el superagente quedó desmayado con la lengua de fuera y los ojos bizcos.

Foxy se acercó a los superagentes y tras observarlos con detenimiento, dio su veredicto final -¡Equipo Black nuevamente ha triunfado, los campeones están imparables! Estos retadores cayeron tan rápido como cuando Bellamy fue derrotado por Luffy en el manga-.

Jesus Burgess alzó su cinto de campeón al aire y dio un grito, mientras la gente coreaba su nombre. Diez segundos después de puso el nuevo cinto arriba de su otro cinto, acto seguido fue y observó despectivamente a los derrotados superagentes –Espero que en el próximo torneo vengan mas preparados-

Sin sentir la mas mínima compasión, agarró a los agentes, uno en cada mano y los lanzó fuera de la plataforma, de manera que Marco aterrizó en la panza de Sentoumaru y Ace muy cercas de Marco, en un puesto de chocolates.

-Fuehfehfeh, hemos tenido un emocionante primer torneo ¿no lo creen? Pero, pero ¿Quiere mas? Si, dentro de dos horas iniciara otro torneo de equipos dobles ¡Que, que, que, que, que, que, que, que! ¡Si escucharon bien! ¡Todos tendrán una oportunidad de llegar al campeonato! Ocho equipos de dos personas cada uno, eliminación directa, aquí en RAW, inscríbanse al número 01-800-FOXY de inmediato y prueben lo que es estar en un rudo altercado ¡Duro! ¡Crudo! RAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW-.

Marco abrió los ojos tras escuchar esas palabras -¿Oíste eso Ace?-

Ace salió de la ruinas del puesto de chocolate y con una barra de chocolate en cada mano y la boca manchada del dulce, lamentó su derrota –Parece que sin nuestros poderes estamos en muy mala condición ¡Mira nadamas que panzón estoy!- exclamó al ver su prominente estomago.

-Estás gordo por que estas comiéndote todo el chocolate y no por que estés en mala condición. Como sea, tenemos una segunda oportunidad y hay que aprovecharla. Solo que hay que planear esto mejor- se expresó el agente uno muy pensativo.

Ace milagrosamente también se puso a pensar y tras unos segundos de meditación sonrió –Amigo, tengo una grandiosa idea-.

El superagente Portgas D. Ace tenia una gran idea… una gran idea… ¡Ace tenia una gran idea! ¿Acaso era el fin del mundo?

_Continuará… _

* * *

Uy, Ace y Marco se han encontrando con que las pruebas son cada vez mas duras. Luffy se ha vuelto psicótico por que teme por la vida de Nami y Zoro se ha escapado de Pellona

¿Qué idea tiene Ace? ¿Podrá Stronger encargarse de la casa del terror? ¿Logrará Zoro evadir a su "novia"? ¿Encontrará Luffy alivio a su enfermedad? ¿Se volverá Absalom en un acosador sexual callejero? ¿Hay manera de vencer en lucha libre al luchador profesional Burgess? ¿Acaso Foxy lee el manga y por eso utiliza ejemplos de One Piece? ¿Por qué siempre hago estas preguntas? ¿Por qué me lo estoy preguntando si es que yo debería de saberlo?

Esperen respuestas en el siguiente capitulo "**Preparaciones para torneo**", en el cual a parte se vera cuales serán algunos de los participantes del siguiente rudo altercado sobre waffles.

¡Esperen! Antes de que cierren esta pagina, quisiera agradecer a **Gabe Logan, Toaneo07, me encanta leer, Kuri-091332, Arya Salogelia **y **Mora D. Tenshii**, por dejarme review en el capitulo anterior, los reviews me alimentan los deseos de escribir fics, tal como el jamón alimenta a Ace.

Hasta la próxima (que espero sea pronto).


	18. Preparación para el torneo

Que onda, aquí les dejo un capitulo muy variado y que me costó un duro esfuerzo, espero el esfuerzo haya valido la pena y les haga pasar un buen rato.

_Disclaimer: Ace, Marco y los demás personajes del universo de One Piece que aparecen en este fic son propiedad de Eichiro Oda._

* * *

_Anteriormente:_

_Tras pasar la prueba de la casa del terror, Ace y Marco se han encontrado con que la tercera prueba es vencer al luchador profesional Jesus Burgess en el torneo de luchas RAW (Rudos Altercados sobre Waffles), pero al enfrentarlo han perdido catastróficamente._

_Por otro lado, Zoro ha tenido que escapar de Pellona, quien lo ha declarado su novio. Mientras tanto, Luffy el contrabandista se encuentra en una crisis emocional al enterarse de que el y Nami tienen "una enfermedad". _

* * *

**Superagentes Ace y Marco; Preparativos para el torneo**

Luffy tenía los parpados abiertos, la mandíbula abierta hasta el suelo y su cuerpo temblaba como si estuviera aterrorizado. De sus labios salió una palabra, la cual le resultaba extraña y perturbadora -¡Amor!-.

Frente al mugiwara estaban Usopp y Chopper asintiendo con la palabra del chico

-Así es Luffy, tú y Nami padecen del amor- le dijo Usopp con calma.

Luffy enmudeció, incapaz de reaccionar a lo que le estaban diciendo.

-Verás Luffy, resulta que hay una etapa en la vida en el que un hombre y una mujer empiezan a sentir algo mutuo y eso los hace actuar diferente cuando están el uno con el otro- le dijo Chopper tratando de explicar las cosas de la manera mas sencilla.

Luffy al fin salió del trance y en vez de calmarse se puso mas paranoico -¡Eso no está bien! N-no es normal, algo malo le va a pasar a Nami- el chico ahora pausó para entonces gritar al aire -¡Ella me hablaba diferente y me besó en la mejilla! ¿Qué no entienden? ¡Eso es anormal!-.

Los dos compañeros suspiraron y entonces Usopp tomó la palabra –Luffy, enamorarse es de lo mas normal del mundo, se que es algo nuevo para ti, pero… ¡¿Luffy me estas escuchando?- gritó al ver que el mugiwara daba vueltas en círculos gritando como loco.

-¡Nami se va morir de amor!- exclamaba Luffy sin parar, luego se detuvo y giró la cabeza a un lado y puso su mirada en un hombre que iba caminando – ¡Oye tú!-

-¿Me hablas a mi?- preguntó el hombre, pero entonces se espantó cuando Luffy corrió hacia el y lo empezó a sacudir de los hombros mientras ponía una cara de maniaco (Ya saben, con las pupilas de los ojos volteando en diferentes direcciones y baba saliendo de su boca).

-Nami esta padeciendo de amor por mi, yo la contagie ¡Nami se va a morir!- le gritó al hombre en la cara, el pobre sujeto salió corriendo asustado.

-Luffy ya cálmate- le dijo Usopp preocupado por la sanidad mental del chico.

Chopper también hizo un comentario buscando hacer razonar al joven -Ah Luffy, también no andes diciendo que ella esta padeciendo de amor, es solo que tu hiciste que ella se enamorara de ti, algo así como que le caíste muy bien y se enamoró de ti-.

Luffy se quedó con una cara de confusión por unos segundos y empezó a balbucear –Yo hice que Nami se enamorara yo…-

Usopp y Chopper inclinaron sus cabezas a un lado, al parecer Luffy al fin estaba entendiendo que el amor era algo bueno y no una enfermedad mortal. Pero era demasiado bueno para creerlo, el alocado capitán fue y se paró frente a una mujer

-¡Le hice el amor a mi conductora Nami!- exclamó con las manos en la cabeza.

-¡Kyaaa pervertido!- gritó la mujer dándole una bofetada para luego huir de Luffy.

-Luffy no entendiste bien. Hacer el amor es otra cosa muy distinta a estar enamorado- le corrigió Usopp

Usopp y Chopper (en su monster point) tuvieron que ir a con Luffy y echársele encima para detenerlo -¡Basta Luffy, tienes que calmarte!- le dijo Chopper.

-Ahhh ¿Como voy a estar tranquilo mientras mi Nami se muere?- les preguntó Luffy forcejeando con ambos, pero luego se detuvo y puso una cara de terror -¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Dije _mi _Nami ¡No se por que lo hice!-.

-¡Luffy es que tú la quieres, estar enamorado es querer mucho a alguien y eso es bueno!- le gritó Usopp ya al borde de la desesperación.

Luffy dejó de moverse –Chicos, tengo miedo, no se que hacer. Para colmo ahora súbitamente me han llegado muchas preguntas a la cabeza- dijo ahora pensativo –Preguntas que nunca antes me había hecho, como ¿De donde vienen los bebés? ¿Por qué las mujeres tienen pechos grandes y los hombres no? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en Nami?-.

-Ay no, Luffy está aprendiendo demasiado rápido ¿Qué hacemos Usopp?-.

Usopp tragó saliva y se puso muy serio-Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que Luffy se interesara en aprender de un tema tan complicado. La educación sexual es un asunto delicado y un solo error puede traer graves consecuencias-

-¿No crees que estás exagerando Usopp?-

-Eso pareciera amigo Chopper. No obstante un solo error en esa etapa tan frágil y Luffy podría trastornarse de con vida, o peor aun; desviarse del camino- le dijo el narizón señalando a Bon Clay (todo golpeado por cierto) bailando ballet frente a muchas personas asegurando que ganaría el siguiente torneo RAW.

-¡Oh no! Luffy podría volverse okama si no recibe guía y dirección- exclamó Chopper asustado –Tenemos que explicarle el secreto de la vida, ha llegado el momento de que sepa como se hacen los bebés, por que las hembras atraen a los machos y muchas mas cosas-

Luffy inocentemente empezó a imaginarse que abría una caja y que en esta se encontraba un bebe desarmado en partes, luego se imagino a si mismo armándolo con un desarmador -Genial, si aprendo a construir bebes entonces puede que me den el trabajo de la cigüeña, shishishi eso seria un sueño hecho realidad-.

Usopp se quedó viendo a Luffy con desesperanza -Sabes, estoy empezando a dudar que el pueda entenderlo, solo míralo, se ve que no sabe absolutamente nada sobre el sexo-

-¿Cómo que no? yo solía jugar a ese juego todo el tiempo cuando era niño, jeje aun recuerdo como nos divertíamos Ace, Sabo y yo con ese juego- respondió Luffy dejando a sus nakamas con el ojo cuadrado, malpensando cosas -¿Qué acaso nunca han jugado a los juegos de mesa?-.

Chopper tragó saliva, que Luffy pensara que sexo fuera un juego de mesa, les ponía en una dificilísima misión –No lo vamos a lograr ¿Y sí relegamos esa carga a alguno de nuestros nakamas?-

Usopp cerró los ojos y empezó a imaginarse a sus alocados nakamas dándole la plática a Luffy y todos eran pésimas opciones

* * *

_En la imaginación de Usopp_

_Primero aparecía Sanji conversando con Luffy en un sofá –Bien Luffy, antes que nada tienes que aprender a tratar a las chicas como yo lo hago, repite conmigo "Mellorine", pero hazlo con sentimiento-_

_Veredicto de Usopp: No queremos otro Sanji en la tripulación, muy apenas aguantamos a uno._

_Segunda opción: Brook esta aconsejando a Luffy sobre chicas –Yohoho, cuando veas a una dama tienes que ser caballeroso, siempre pídele que te enseñe primero sus panties, pero hazlo con clase-_

_Veredicto de Usopp: Este esta tantito peor. Mejor una persona mas madura_

_Tercera opción: Robin está enseñándole a Luffy en un aula donde Luffy es el único alumno, Robin trae un montón de libros –Bien Luffy, primero tienes que aprender como funciona el cuerpo humano y cuales son las diferencias fisiológicas entre un hombre y una mujer, ahora abré tu libro en la pagina 484 y lee el tercer parrafo-_

_Veredicto de Usopp: Seguro que Luffy no entendería nada. Zoro y Franky no sirven para educar, por lo que solo queda una opción; Nami, es lista, madura…pero al parecer le gusta Luffy ¿Qué tal si las cosas se ponen subidas de tono?_

_Ultima opción: Entra Nami vestida muy intelectual con lentes y una bata blanca, entonces ve a Luffy y se quita los lentes para guiñarle el ojo, luego lo empuja con una mano haciéndolo caer de sentón sobre un sofá, ella se acerca y le habla–Bien Luffy, hoy aprenderás anatomía humana femenina, creo que no hay mejor manera de aprender que con la practica con el objeto de estudio – Nami ahora abre su bata y resulta que no trae nada abajo –Anda Luffy, siéntete libre de aprender y experimentar cuanto gustes, yo seré tu material de estudio, no seas tímido, los dos disfrutarmos esta sesión de aprendizaje-_

_Veredicto final de Usopp: No hay opción, nadie puede encargarse de Luffy. _

* * *

Tras salir de su imaginación, Usopp alzó la mirada de modo que la luz del sol golpeando su gorro creó una sombra que cubrió sus ojos -Chopper, creo que solo nosotros dos somos capaces de hacerlo ¡Y lo vamos a hacer!-.

-Oigan chicos, andan muy escandalosos- comentó Luffy ignorante de lo que estaba por pasarle.

-Luffy, vamos a dar un paseo y charlar- le dijo Chopper con gran seriedad.

-Capitán Luffy, pase lo que pase no vayas a armar un escándalo cuando oigas lo que te vamos a decir, por más perturbador e ilógico que sea tienes que resistir y aceptarlo- le dijo Usopp poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Claro- respondió Luffy, pero cinco segundos después se mordió el labio inferior y se mostró asustado –Por cierto ¿Cómo vamos a curar a Nami de su enfermedad?-.

El ahora par de orientadores estalló al enterarse de que el chico era tan bobo que ni siquiera lograba salir de su idea preconcebida del amor, a pesar de los esfuerzos de ambos -¡Maldita sea Luffy! ¿Sigues con eso? ¡Como es que no comprendes!-

Darle "la platica" a Luffy sería una misión casi imposible ¿Sobreviviría Luffy al proceso? Solo el tiempo lo diría.

* * *

_Por otro lado, con los Súper (Dúper) agentes de Shirohige_

Marco y Ace (nota; "Marco y Ace" es distinto de "Ace y Marco") caminaban lado a lado por la feria, aunque lo hacían muy lentamente; para empezar Marco cojeaba tras haber recibido la golpiza de su vida por parte de Burgess y Ace caminaba lento por la enorme panza que traía, producto de haberse comido todos los chocolates del puesto que había destruido tiempo antes. En ese preciso instante, Ace terminaba de relatar una de sus espectaculares crónicas

-Y entonces Luffy y yo nos metimos a la central nuclear y destrozamos un contenedor radioactivo con la esperanza de obtener superpoderes así como le hicieron el increíble Hulk, Daredevil y el vagabundo que vivía en la esquina, quien por cierto por alguna razón desconocida se murió de cáncer-.

-Oh si, claro, es tan difícil saber por que se murió de cáncer ¿Acaso el hecho de que se haya expuesto a sustancias radioactivas no te da ninguna pista?-

-Oye Marco, me parece que estas siendo sarcástico. En fin, como muchas veces he dicho "la vida es injusta", a Luffy le tocó obtener poderes de goma y yo lo único que gané fueron mis pecas ¿Puedes creerlo? Vaya, yo que quería volverme en un Hulk color amarillo fluorescente -.

Marco suspiró –Deberías de agradecer que aun estés vivo después de haber cometido semejante estupidez. Además de cualquier manera Shirohige te otorgó un superpoder de superagente-

Ace continuó muy alegre con sus ocurrencias -Pues si, al fin así fue. Pero oye, ahora que lo pienso me doy cuenta de que podríamos formar nuestro propio grupo de los cuatro fantásticos; Yo seria la antorcha humana, Luffy se estira como Reed Richards alias "Mr. Fantástica", Jozu podría decirse que es como La Mole y pues si quieres tu podrías ser la mujer invisible, je aunque bueno, no serias ni mujer ni invisible-.

Marco se detuvo y tras rodar los ojos, se expresó –Bueno, cuando nos patearon los traseros, tú dijiste que tenías una idea para ganar el siguiente torneo, pero hasta el momento solo te la has pasado hablando de los beneficios del chocolate, de cuanto te agradan los juegos de granja y finalmente la historia detrás de tus pecas. Así que por favor te pido que me digas cual es el gran plan, si es que tienes un gran plan para empezar-.

Ace se acomodó el sombrero y luego puso una mueca -Pero que gruñón Marco, si alguien aquí debería de estar de mal humor soy yo ¿Qué no ves que un burro me humilló? Arg apenas y puedo contenerme ¡Quisiera ir y retarlo ahora mismo a una pelea! Pero logro controlarme cuando pienso en… um ¿en que pienso?-.

-Ace se ve que la radioactividad tuvo más efectos que unas simples pecas ¿Puedes concentrarte y decirme cual es el plan?-.

-En serio andas muy amargado, ya consíguete una novia, esa Kalifa es una buena opción- respondió Ace, pero entonces la expresión de indiferencia de Marco lo hizo concentrarse –Ah si, el plan, jeje resulta que mi plan es un plan muy bien planeado ¿Entiendes lo que estoy diciendo verdad?-

Nuevamente Marco respondió manteniendo su misma cara incrédula e inexpresiva –Veo que ya te estas emocionando, pues déjame revelarte que la clave del triunfo está justo frente a nosotros-.

Marco arqueó una ceja al contemplar que tenían enfrente – ¿Una convención de otakus?- preguntó extrañado al ver un montón de otakus discutiendo y compartiendo mercancías, entre ellos un sujeto de largo cabello y con la cara pintada de blanco que le resultó muy familiar.

-Ah perdón, me equivoqué, voltea a tu izquierda-

El agente uno hizo como se le indicó y entonces se sintió mas confundido, resaltaba que a su izquierda solo estaba un puesto con el titulo: "Joyeria Kuroneko; compra y venta de joyas y piedras preciosas" y este local era atendido por nadamas y nadamenos que por Kuro

-Amigo, en este puesto no hay nada que nos sirva-

-Oh claro que si lo hay- dijo Ace observando una gran caja que estaba a un lado del puesto.

Marco abrió los ojos bien grandes y entonces entendió todo –Oh no, eso no Ace, no te atrevas a hacerlo, definitivamente no es una buena idea-.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar de plan, Ace vestía una bata blanca (como científico loco), tenia la cabellera despeinada (como científico loco), alzaba los brazos (¿es necesario repetirlo?) y reía como científico loco –Con este plan conquistaremos el mundo…bueno, la verdad no ¡Pero al menos conquistaremos el ring de pelea hahaha!-

* * *

_En el bar ilegal de Shabondy_

Nami seguía sentada tras la barra, apoyaba sus codos en la madera y mantenía cruzadas las piernas, sin embargo se mostraba algo inquieta, no dejaba de voltear a los lados, de mover sus pies de continuo y jugar con sus dedos en la tabla.

Robin se le acercó muy amistosamente, tomando lugar a un lado de la experta conductora de automóviles -¿Ya te cansaste de tomar? Aprovecha, que el alcohol que venden aquí no se consigue en ningún otro lugar. Zoro ha dejado ir una gran oportunidad-.

Nami pasó sus manos por la cabeza –Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, se me está colmando la paciencia-.

-Ah creo que ya entiendo su molestia-

-Es que ¡Ese baka!- gritó Nami de repente captando la mirada de muchos de los presentes -¿Qué pasa con el? ¿Cree que puede andar vagando por la feria como si fuera un chico cualquiera? No se que le pasa por la cabeza, una siempre se anda preocupando por su bienestar y el se larga sin tomar eso en cuenta ¡Ya no se que hacer con el!-.

Robin se quedó callada por unos diez segundos –Yo creí que le preocupaba que nuestros nakamas no regresaran, pero ahora veo que hay un chico que te preocupa mas que ningún otra persona en el mundo-.

Nami empezó a mover las manos a los lados en negación -No, Robin no malentiendas, es que Luffy es el capitán y…y- la pelinaranja no pudo continuar, las miradas sospechosas de muchos de los presentes la intimidaron y la pusieron muy nerviosa.

-Yo nunca dije que era Luffy, se ve que sabes lo que quieres- le comentó la arqueóloga provocando que la conductora se sonrojara levemente.

Makino, quien era la muchacha que servía las bebidas alcohólicas, notó el rubor en el rostro de la conductora -¡Ay ya te pusiste rojita! Que adorable, se ve que tu simpático noviecito te trae de cabeza -.

Un ebrio Franky se acercó y pasó un brazo por la espalda de Nami –Anda, deja salir lo que sientes por el, no sirve de nada esconderlo-.

-¡Suficiente! Están armando un escándalo de puras especulaciones- se defendió Nami en una actitud berrinchuda.

-Bueno tu sabes, pero se me hizo muy lindo como le diste un besito en la mejilla al chico, se verían tan lindos juntos- le dijo Makino para irse a atender a un nuevo cliente que tenía cara de leopardo.

Franky ya se disponía a molestar más a Nami, cuando una canción se empezó a escuchar en el bar. El cyborg empezó a mover sus caderas – ¡Mi canción! ¡Esa es mi canción! Oh si, ahora podre hacer mi baile-

El peliazul fue a subirse a una mesa y empezó y bailar ridículamente mientras cantaba la canción aun más horriblemente "I'm a Barbie Girl in a Barbie World".

-Dios mío ¿Por qué todos tienen que dejarme en vergüenza?- se preguntó Nami muy estresada, pero enseguida se sintió incomoda con la mirada inquisitoria de Robin -¿Qué pasa?-.

La arqueóloga sonrió pícaramente y le habló en voz baja-Nada, solo que acá entre nosotras quisiera comentarte que necesitas descansar y relajarte. Si gustas yo cuido de los chicos para que tú puedas ir a pasar el día con la refrescante compañía de _tú _capitán-.

Antes de que Nami respondiera, se apareció el hombre con cara de leopardo y colocándose entre ambas chicas, las abrazó a una con cada brazo –Si quieren compañía de verdad, cuenten conmigo, mi nombre es Absalom, mucho gusto en conocerlas, preciosas- les dijo el pervertido, cubriendo sus intenciones con una mascara de amabilidad.

-Si mucho gusto, bla, bla, bla, hasta luego- le dijo Nami muy cortantemente liberándose del abrazo.

-Vamos chicas, no sean así- les dijo Absalom viéndolas a ambas, pero no a la cara (Ya se imaginaran a donde las veía).

-Mira, no me gusta repetir las cosas dos veces, así que escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir; ya ha y otro en mi vida. Sí, oíste bien, así que no tendrás oportunidad conmigo, ni hoy, ni mañana, ni siquiera en un universo alterno, así que lárgate a fastidiar a otro lado- le dijo Nami muy agresivamente –Ah y tampoco intentes con Robin, créeme que si te dolió lo que te dije, entonces ella te va a mandar a la tumba – finalizó la pelinaranja con crueldad.

-Ouch, heriste mis sentimientos- se quejó Absalom, luego apretó los puños en frustración –Me las pagaran, ahora las voy a secuestrar-.

-No me digas- respondió Nami muy retadoramente, entonces con un rápido movimiento puso su mano en la nuca del pervertido y le empujó estrellando la cara de este contra la barra, noqueándolo instantáneamente.

-Fufufu, Nami deberías de entrar al torneo de pelea RAW, seguro que llegarías lejos, en menos de dos horas habrá un torneo por si te interesa- comentó la arqueóloga sorprendida con las habilidades de la pelinaranja.

-Ni loca. Como sea, ya vámonos de aquí, hay que buscar a Luffy, digo a la tripulación-

-Hey espérenme- les dijo Franky bajándose de la mesa.

Y así los tres miembros de los mugiwara abandonaron el bar ilegal y si que lo hicieron justo a tiempo, ya que tan solo cinco minutos después, un par de hombres con malas intenciones llegaron al bar

-¡Zehahaha, he venido por tu cabeza, Mugiwara no Luffy!- exclamó Kurohige tumbando la puerta y entrando armado un una ametralladora.

Su acompañante Laffite se sobó la nuca –Vaya, parece que los contrabandistas mugiwara ya no están aquí, llegamos tarde jefe-.

Kurohige no se enfadó siquiera, simplemente guardó su arma y fue en dirección de la barra-Que mal, bueno ya será en otra ocasión, vamos a echarnos unas cervecitas pues-

* * *

_De vuelta con los superagentes _

Ace y Marco se encontraban frente al comerciante de Joyas, el cual los observaba seriamente.

-Nunca creí que vendrían de nuevo a mi negocio ¿Qué se les ofrece?-

Ace no dudó en responder –Queremos recomprar al diamante en bruto, perdón, al diamante bruto-.

-Esta bien, pero tendrán que devolverme el dinero que les pagué por el mas un quince por ciento adicional- propuso Kuro acomodándose los lentes.

Marco se enojó con el abuso -¡Eso no es justo! Se lo acabamos de vender hace unas cuantas horas, no puede hacernos pagar un dinero adicional-.

-Si puedo, así que ¿Lo van a querer o qué?- cuestionó el malicioso joyero.

-Lo haremos- respondió Ace sin quejarse –Aquí esta su dinero mas un quince por ciento adicional como usted dijo-.

Marco puso sus manos en los hombros de Ace y lo miró cara a cara -¿Estas seguro de que es una buena idea liberar al diamante bruto?-.

-Confía en mí- dijo Ace, para luego acercarse a la gran caja que guardaba el "diamante bruto" que acababan de comprar -¡Jozu yo te elijo! – exclamó alzando los brazos.

De la caja salió la cabeza del agente tres, para luego repetir su nombre como si fuera un pokemon (Y de hecho la expresión en su rostro era la de un Magikarp) –Jozu, Jozu, Jozu-

-Jozu puede volverse en un hombre de diamante, así que es casi imposible que pierda en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, el es nuestra carta del triunfa- le dijo Ace a Marco, siendo inteligente por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Un momento… ¿Quiénes son ustedes dos?- preguntó Jozu muy agresivamente –No me digan que son científicos locos que quieren extraer mi cerebro-.

-Jozu no puedo creer que nos hayas olvidado tan pronto- lamentó Marco.

El agente tres agarró a Marco de la cintura y lo alzó furioso para verlo a la cara –Ladrones de cerebros, ni crean que tendrán mi privilegiado cerebro, sé que todos lo envidian pero no se los entregaré-.

-No somos científicos locos que roban cerebros ¡Somos tus colaboradores Marco y Ace!-.

-Ace y Marco, acuérdate que el orden de nuestros nombres si importa- le corrigió Ace acomodándose su bata blanca.

Marco al fin entendió la razón por la que Jozu estaba tan alocado-¡Eso es! Ace quítate esa bata, por eso Jozu no nos reconoce-.

-Pero me hace ver como un intelectual, además el blanco me queda muy bien, recuerda que "Los blancos más blancos, Ace los hace"- .

-¡Solo hazlo!-

Ace obedeció y se quitó su prenda de mala gana. Automáticamente la actitud de Jozu cambió por completo –Ace, Marco ¡Son ustedes! Déjenme darles un abrazo –

El grandulón estrujó a los dos agentes contra su pecho y entonces los soltó dejándolos sin aire.

-Ace, espero que esto sea una buena idea-.

-Descuida Marco, tenemos un poco más de una hora para entrenar y discutir tácticas-

Y así, los tres superagentes se reunieron de nuevo, el poder de Jozu les daba una nueva dimensión y con el sus posibilidades de vencer al luchador profesional aumentaban.

-Vamos a ganar- aseguró Ace con una pose dramática como la que hacen los personajes principales al final de un dramático capitulo de anime de Shonen. Pero esto aun no se acababa, no solo ellos tenían planes para RAW.

* * *

_No muy lejos de la joyería Kuroneko, en la convención de otakus_

El hombre de cabello largo y cara pintada de blanco que Marco había visto antes, conversaba animosamente con un cosplayer –Y entonces desde que leí ese capitulo del manga no puedo dormir, o sea ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? ¡Lo único que quiero es saber quien es Tobi! Juro que si no lo descubro pronto, me suicido con un kunai autografiado por mi mangaka favorito-.

El cosplayer contestó ya harto –Mira, a mi también me gusta el anime, pero tu actitud se me hace muy extrema, deberías de ir con un psiquiatra- dichas las palabras el otaku se marchó dejando al greñudo solo.

-Vete pues, ah y tú cosplay de Konata te queda horrible-.

Un par de personas se le acercaron al de cara blanca, eran un hombre y una mujer

-Kumadori ¿Ya acabaste de comprar tu mercancía otaku?- preguntó el hombre quien vestía un traje negro y un sombrero de copa, aparte de que tenia una paloma de mascota, o en pocas palabras; Rob Lucci, líder de PC9.

-Estos otakus son tan indecentes, todos parecen ser unos pervertidos acosadores de mujeres inocentes y frágiles como yo- comentó la mujer, la cual portaba unos lentes y vestía con ropa muy reveladora.

El otaku se emocionó al ver a sus camaradas -Lucci, Kalifa ¿Que les parece mi cosplay de Orochimaru?- preguntó posando muy afeminadamente.

Kalifa se acomodó los lentes y respondió a secas –Solo te teñiste el pelo de negro y te pusiste una vestimenta diferente-.

-Yoyoi, pero que cruel- se quejó Kumadori.

-Bueno Kumadori, es hora de regresar a casa, la guarida de los PC9 nos necesita- dijo Lucci.

-Pero, aun no encuentro mis mangas yaoi de Sasuke y Naruto, ni la doceava edición del anime de Full Metal Alchemist con escenas nunca antes vistas, ni la OVA fanservicera de Fairy Tail donde salen bubis cada cinco segundos, ni mi poster de Goku en fase dieciocho. Tampoco me pienso ir sin mi Doujinshi hentai con el sello de aprobación de Pedobear y finalmente el crossover no oficial de Gantz con Chobits… Ah y casi lo olvidaba, quiero cien posters de Edward Elric y los calzones oficiales de Ranma 1/2 ¡Anda dame una oportunidad, seguro que no tardo mucho! – se explicó el otaku, desesperadamente tirándose a los pies de Lucci, el cual no parecía querer ceder ni un poco.

-Sale haz lo que quieras, al cabo aun no nos vamos a ir de esta feria- decidió Kalifa tomándolos a los dos por sorpresa.

-¿Qué estas diciendo Kalifa?- preguntó el líder muy confundido.

-Um, resulta que ayer en un foro de internet un sujeto posteó diciendo que las mujeres éramos débiles, así que yo le contesté que era un idiota y le dije que le iba a demostrar que las mujeres podemos ser fuertes, entrando al torneo de lucha RAW de la feria Shabondy-

-Genial, creo que será divertido verte pelear ¿Verdad Hattori?- le preguntó Lucci a su paloma, la cual solo contestó con una sonrisa maligna.

-Lucci, el torneo es de equipos de a dos- le comentó la mujer acomodándose los lentes.

-Oh en ese caso hay que buscarte un compañero de pelea- dijo Lucci muy despreocupado.

Kalifa se frotó las manos y le preguntó con malicia -¿Acaso no te has preguntado por que te traje conmigo a esta feria?-.

La sonrisa de Hattori se volvió a un más terrible, Lucci al ver que su paloma traía esa cara y que Kalifa insistía tanto se puso pálido y habló tartamudeando -T-t-tu m-me tra-trajiste para ¡Ir a la casa del terror!-.

Kalifa le dio una patada en la cara exasperada con la estupidez del PC9, en vista de que el no era capaz de entender indirectas se lo gritó en la cara -¡Tu vas a luchar a mi lado!-.

-¿Yo? Ay no que miedo, no me gusta pelear- se quejó Lucci abrazando su sombrero con fuerza.

-No seas marica, desde que los superagentes nos ayudaron, tú lograste transformarte en un hombre leopardo ultra poderoso y por eso pelearas conmigo en el torneo-

Hattori aterrizó en el hombro de Lucci –Prr caíste en la trampa, ahora me deleitaré en ver como luchadores poderosos te hacen papilla y te dejan todo ensangrentado-.

-Maldita paloma, tu lo supiste desde un principio- renegó Lucci muy disgustado con Hattori.

-Yoyoi, yo quiero ir a ver, de seguro que será como el tercer torneo de artes marciales de Dragon Ball, donde Goku al fin ganó el campeonato tras vencer a duras a Piccolo… ah que tiempos aquellos- se expresó Kumadori emocionadísimo.

-Ya deja de hablar perversiones Kumadori- le regañó la mandona para luego ver feo a su líder –Ahora vamos a inscribirnos al torneo-.

La mujer entonces agarró a Lucci de un brazo y lo obligó a ir con ella a inscribirse en el torneo de lucha RAW

-Prr, es tan divertido ver sufrir a Lucci- comentó el sádico palomo Hattori, ansioso de presenciar duras y violentas peleas y sobretodo ver a Lucci llorar como bebé.

Entonces los PC9 entrarían a la batalla junto con los superagentes que en estos momentos entrenaban para prepararse para combate.

* * *

_Una hora transcurrió y en ese momento Luffy en una difícil situación se encontró_

-¡Eso es grotesco!- exclamaba Luffy incapaz de creerse la historia de cómo se hacen los bebés.

-Así son las cosas Luffy, toda pareja que quiere tener hijos tiene que hacer eso, aunque a veces algunos lo hacen incluso solo por diversión- explicó Chopper.

-Pero que perturbador ¿Por qué les divierte a las personas hacer algo así?- cuestionó Luffy para luego ir a vomitarse en un bote de basura cercano.

-Sabes Chopper, creo que después de todo no fue buena idea educar a Luffy. Cuando los demás descubran que traumamos a Luffy nos van a poner una buena tunda ¡Ay ya me imagino la furia de Nami! Tierra trágame- habló Usopp empezando a temblar.

-¡Ah! ¡Estaba olvidando a Nami!- gritó Luffy recordando su otro motivo de preocupación.

-¡Lo que nos faltaba!- exclamó Usopp dándose un palmazo en la cara.

De repente los ojos de Chopper empezaron a brillar –Mira Usopp, allá viene Zoro, quizás el nos pueda auxiliar-.

Usopp puso su mirada a la izquierda y observó como su compañero de cabello verde iba acercándose a ellos bastante apurado –Hey Zoro-.

El espadachín puso una cara de fastidio y entonces corrió hacia ellos -¡Idiotas! Vengan, debemos de escondernos-.

-Pero Zoro, agh- el Roronoa agarró a Usopp del cuello y a Chopper de los cuernos y empezó a arrastrarlos hasta un lado del camino, donde había unos barriles. Entonces los obligó a esconderse detrás junto con el -¿Zoro que pasa contigo?- le preguntó Usopp agarrándose el cuello y tosiendo.

-El peligro me ha estado persiguiendo y se viene acercando, tan solo escuchen su sonido- les indicó Zoro. Los dos se concentraron y empezaron a escuchar una música muy conocida, era la música que ponen en las películas cuando un tiburón está acechando a sus victimas.

-¡Un tiburón terrestre o sea un Gyojin! Oh no, miren Luffy se quedó parado en la mitad de la calle como idiota- señaló Chopper aterrorizado.

-Tenemos que rescatarlo- dijo Usopp, pero Zoro les detuvo. La música empezó a oírse con mayor intensidad hasta que en un dado momento el peligro se presentó frente a Luffy, el máximo temor de Zoro, la concentración de todo lo que se puede definir como molesto: Pellona.

-¿Esa chica de la casa del terror te da miedo, Zoro?- preguntó Usopp asomándose con cuidado, pero luego vio que Chopper temblaba de miedo -"_Algo ha de tener esa extraña chica_"-.

Pellona estaba de pie muy cercas de Luffy, con una expresión molesta y las manos en la cintura, mirando en varias direcciones, buscando a su "novio" Zoro. De pronto la chica volteó hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que una banda la iba siguiendo tocando la música de "tiburón" – ¡Ustedes dejen de fastidiar!-

La banda salió huyendo y entonces la fantasmagórica mujer se percató de que Luffy estaba inmóvil –Hey tu, el que parece un retrasado ¿Has visto a un apuesto joven de pelo verde?-

Luffy se quedó callado y con la mirada puesta en la nada

-¡Oye te estoy hablando, no me ignores!-

Luffy permaneció totalmente igual, sin tener reacción alguna.

-¿Estas bien?-.

Luffy se imaginó a un enorme elefante balanceándose en un minúsculo monociclo lo cual la causa una leve risa.

-Ahora entiendo, eres un retrasado mental, bueno me voy a buscar a mi novio- dijo Pellona marchándose y dejando al mugiwara solo.

-Luffy me ha salvado, aunque se ve muy diferente- comentó Zoro ya saliendo de su escondite.

-Eso es lo que queremos que veas, algo muy malo le ha pasado a Luffy- le dijo Chopper agarrándolo del brazo obligándolo a ir con Luffy. Usopp los siguió

Los tres llegaron con su atontado capitán y Zoro fue el que le dirigió la palabra –Luffy, dime que no estas estreñido de nuevo-.

-No Zoro- respondió Luffy con calma, pero luego al recordar sus dos preocupaciones empezó a descontrolarse y repetirlos uno tras otro –Es que… Nami, los bebés, Nami, los bebés ¡Nami! ¡Sexo! ¡Bebés! ¡Pingüinos!-.

-Oh creo que ya entiendo que le pasa, chicos solo hay que combinar las dos palabras-

-¡No Zoro, no lo hagas!- le advirtieron Usopp y Chopper.

-Luffy y Nami hicieron el amor y van a tener bebés y…um ¿adoptaran también pingüinos?- concluyó Zoro cruzando los brazos.

Un segundo después una enorme explosión cubría toda la feria Shabondy acabando con todo a su paso, dejando solo un enorme cráter. Nadia había sobrevivido y cincuenta años después los científicos descubrirían que todo fue provocado por culpa de un espadachín de cabello verde que combinó los dos traumas de un inocente chico, provocando una reacción en cadena que desencadenó en una especia de explosión nuclear.

Y así la aventura de los superagentes llegó a su fin, ambos murieron junto con Kurohige y el mundo encontró la paz.

_Ya no continuará..._

…

…

…

…

_Ya hablando en serio_

Las perturbadoras imágenes mentales recorrían la mente de Luffy, el y Nami haciendo bebés era demasiado para el pronto empezó a salir humo de sus oídos, sus ojos empezaron a prender y apagarse como si fueran una alarma, hasta que al fin cayó al suelo descompuesto y con los ojos blancos.

-¡Su mente se ha desconectado!- gritó Chopper subiéndose a la cabeza de Zoro.

-Ni que se hubiera muerto alguien frente a sus ojos- dijo Zoro sin asustarse ni un poco.

-Rayos Zoro, no se como me pasó la idea de usarte como psicólogo de Luffy- le regañó Usopp.

Zoro cayó al suelo deprimido con un aura depresiva rodeándolo –Yo…de niño…quería…ser psicólogo-.

-¿En serio quería serlo? ¡Que sorpresa!-

-Pues Chopper, que bueno que no lo fue-

Zoro se puso de pie ya recuperado –Como sea, mi vida corre peligro, creo que lo mejor será ocultarme por un tiempo, hasta que la fenómeno de la casa del terror se canse de buscarme. En cuanto a Luffy, lo único que puedo recomendarles es que cuando despierte, mantengan su mente ocupada en otra cosa hasta que pueda aceptar las cosas y salga de su crisis-.

Usopp le vio incrédulamente -Basta Zoro, deja de jugar al psicólogo-

Zoro vio una casa de esas donde hay laberintos y sonrió –Allí nunca me encontrará-.

Cuando Zoro fue a meterse al laberinto, Usopp sacó un pañuelo e hizo como que se limpiaba las lagrimas –Lo hemos perdido, con su sentido de dirección seguro que nunca saldrá de allí-.

-Es cierto, lo hemos perdido- admitió Chopper empezando a llorar de verdad.

Usopp apenas iba a continuar e dramático, cuando un papel que era impulsado con el viento le impactó en la cara, el narizón se lo quitó y observó su contenido –Torneo de lucha RAW ¿Qué es eso?-.

-¿Si que es eso?- preguntó Luffy despertando de su shock, ya como si nada.

-Mira Usopp, parece que Luffy ya esta mejor, al fin aceptó la verdad sobre como nacen los bebés…-

Luffy vomitó al recordar como se hacen los bebés, era claro que aun seguía incomodándolo mucho.

Usopp observó a Luffy, luego al poster, entonces recordó las palabras de Zoro: "Cuando despierte, mantengan su mente ocupada en otra cosa hasta que pueda aceptar las cosas y salga de su crisis". Un foco apareció en la cabeza de Usopp y se prendió –Al fin entiendo las ultimas palabras de Zoro-.

-Usopp, parece que estas pensando en algo grande- comentó Chopper.

-Luffy, te vas a divertir a lo grande, vas a pelear en un torneo de luchas y…-

Usopp no pudo terminar de explicar por que Luffy vomitó de nuevo, esta vez manchándole la ropa – ¡Que asco! ¿Por qué vomitaste si ni siquiera dije algo perturbador para ti?-

-No lo sé, quizás simplemente traigo acidez estomacal, shishishi- rió Luffy.

-Ugh, en fin vamos a buscar ropa y un atuendo para ti y Chopper, tienen que parecer luchadores de verdad- dijo Usopp empezando a caminar.

-¿Yo voy a pelear?- preguntó Chopper.

-Si, serás el compañero de Luffy-.

-Pero no puedo hacerlo ¡No puedes hacerme esto!- gritó Chopper entrando en monster point, entonces empezó a aplicarle una llave de lucha -¿Qué no ves que soy un débil, débil e inofensivo renito?-.

-Baka, solo mira lo que estás haciendome, naciste para la lucha libre, eres poderoso-

Chopper dejó de agredirle y se quedó estupefacto –Es cierto, no me había dado cuenta… creo que ya encontré mi segunda vocación; seré el invencible luchador "Choppermam"-

Luffy se emocionó y olvidó sus temores y preocupaciones -Sugoi, esto será un reto muy divertido, vamos Usopp, quiero un traje de luchador-.

-"_Ha funcionado, quien hubiera pensado que Zoro tuviera la razón_"- pensó Usopp –Bien, primero vamos a inscribirnos antes de que nos ganen un puesto, luego les buscaré un buen nombre de luchador-

Luffy y Chopper asintieron de buena gana y entonces se fueron con Usopp, cantando felices que serian luchadores profesionales.

No obstante un marine que andaba de vacaciones en la feria Shabondy había escuchado la conversación y a pesar de no estar bajo servicio, no pudo evitar cumplir con sus responsabilidades y sacó su celular marca Den Den Mushi para marcar una combinación telefónica secreta que utilizaban los marines y que a ningún hackers se le ocurriría utilizar: 123-456-789.

* * *

_En la base principal de los marines_

En la oficina principal de la base principal de los marines se encontraban cuatro hombres sentados alrededor de una mesa en la cual solo había un Den Den Mushi, dos de ellos dormían con los pies sobre la mesa, otro contemplaba el vuelo de una mosca maravillado y el ultimo jugaba videojuegos violentos en una consola portátil (Marca Den Den Mushi)

-¿Me preguntó que clase de insecto es ese?- se preguntó el hombre, el cual era muy alto, vestía de amarillo y constantemente mantenía una expresión idiota.

-Es una **** mosca tonto Kizaru, ahora déjame matar al jefe- respondió el gruñón video jugador, un hombre también muy alto y que vestía de rojo, además de portar una cachucha.

-Ya cállate Akainu- les regañó uno de los hombres que dormía plácidamente, el cual tenia una mascara de dormir, vestía de azul y tenia la misma estatura que los otros dos.

-Ya cállense todos, ah esta juventud de estos días- dijo el último hombre, el cual era un viejo que dormía con una rosquilla en una mano y para variar no era excesivamente alto, su nombre era Monkey D. Garp, el abuelo abusivo de Luffy.

En esos momentos el Den Den Mushi empezó a sonar, molestando a todos los presentes menos Kizaru quien se empezó a preguntar que era un Den Den Mushi.

-¡Contesten holgazanes, estoy muy ocupado con el juego!- ordenó Akainu.

-Contesta tu Garp- habló semidormido Aokiiji

-Te toca Aokiji- le respondió el igual de flojo Garp.

Al fin Kizaru respondió la llamada -¿Si?-

-_Mi nombre es Fullbody, marine de la cuarta división, tengo noticias urgentes desde Shabondy_-

-Oi chicos, el caracol está hablando- le dijo Kizaru a sus compañeros.

-Tonto, el Den Den Mushi es un teléfono y el que te está hablando es una persona muy lejos de aquí- le corrigió Akainu.

-Ohhhh entiendooo- respondió Kizaru hablando muy lento como si estuviera retrasado (De hecho lo esta) –Ah si ¿Qué decías?-

-_Señor, le reporto que el contrabandista Monkey D. Luffy se encuentra en la feria Shabondy-_

-¿Buffy? Me suena ¿Quién es Buffy?-

-_No señor, es Luffy, su nombre es Luffy_-

-Oh ya lo recuerdoooo ¿No es una marca de cerveza?-

Akainu se hartó con la estupidez de Kizaru y le arrebató el Den Den Mushi –Aquí Akainu ¿Qué reporta?-.

_-Señor Akainu, he encontrado que Monkey D. Luffy esta en la feria Shabondy y que va a participar en el torneo de lucha RAW –_

Akainu se alteró y empezó a gritar por el teléfono desesperadamente-¡Luffy! El hijo de Dragon, el nieto de Garp, el que tras entrar a una central nuclear adquirió el poder de estirar cualquier parte de su cuerpo ¿Estas hablando de ese Luffy?-

-_Ouch, no grite señor, suena como un loco obsesivo. Pero escuchó bien, Luffy va a entrar al torneo_-

Akainu colgó el Den Den Mushi y apretó los dientes –Hasta que aparece, no dejare que escape. Kizaru contacta a tu sobrino Sentoumaru-

-Pero Sentoumaru esta en Shabondy-

-¡Por eso idiota! El esta allí y aparte esta entrenado en lucha estilo sumo japonés, el puede entrar al torneo RAW, vencer y capturar al contrabandista y traerlo hasta acá, solo necesitará un compañero de luchas, pero se lo conseguiremos, bwahahaha–

Akainu se quedó riendo como psicópata asesino como por cinco minutos, solo de imaginarse que podría capturar a Luffy lo emocionaba.

* * *

_El tiempo se fue volando y el momento de que empezara el torneo de lucha llegó _

El ambiente era festivo, una gran multitud se encontraba congregada en la plaza esperando el inicio del esperado torneo de los rudos altercados sobre waffles. Comerciantes aprovechaban para vender botanas y souvenirs de RAW. Hombres de dinero como el narcotraficante Don Accino, el rapero Enel conocido en otro universo como "Eminem" y el dictador Wapol hacia sus apuestas.

En fin Cualquier persona que amara la violencia y tuviera tiempo libre se sentía muy cómoda en este lugar.

Nuestros queridos agentes secretos se encontraban en una zona especial donde solo podían estar los competidores. Pero lo que llamaba la atención de los agentes era su vestimenta; Marco era el único que vestía como siempre ya que Ace vestía un apretado traje de superman (con capa incluida) y como mascara una nariz de cerdito. Jozu todavía se veía peor, iba vestido como una patata y con una clásica mascara de señor cara de papa (esa que tiene lentes, nariz roja y bigote todos unidos), pero no podían culparlo, solo eso le habían encontrado a su talla.

-Ace ¿En serio esta es tu decisión?-

-Si Marco, es hora de que aprenda a hacer las cosas por mi solo, tu serás nuestro entrenador y guía, yo el gran puerco-man y la papa humana nos encargaremos del resto- respondió Ace.

Marco observó a sus dos compañeros y una sensación de desconfianza lo inundó, claro, Ace y Jozu eran poderosos, pero ambos eran algo ¿Cómo decirlo sin ser agresivo? Um, distraídos. El agente uno observó sus alrededores y contempló sus posibles oponentes;

Estaban el okama. Bon Clay y su compañero, el oso bipolar Bepo, esos dos habían llegado a la final en el torneo anterior por lo que debían de ser fuertes. También había un par de chicas (muy hermosas por cierto) que a juzgar por su belleza eran amazonas, y las amazonas siempre se han conocido por ser muy tenaces. Por otra parte estaba un sujeto que daba miedo, sus ojos estaban rodados al revés y cruzaba los brazos de manera extraña, su compañero no daba miedo pero era anormal, su cuerpo era esférico y saltaba como un niño mientras hacia ruidos molestos. Finalmente estaba el equipo campeón, Burgess y su burro, esos dos eran los que mas temía.

Ace de repente alzó la mirada y contempló a tres personas encapuchadas y un animal entrar a la zona de lucha, sus ojos automáticamente se llenaron de lagrimas – ¡No puede ser!-

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Marco, pero al ver quienes eran sonrió de gusto –Hey amigos acá-

Resultó que eran Lucci, Kalifa, Kumadori y Hattori, sus amigos PC9 junto con los cuales había derrotado a la amenaza de Spandam.

-¡Maniguis!- exclamó Lucci afeminadamente corriendo a con ellos para abrazarlos.

-Yoyoi, me siento como en la típica reunión que se da tras los timeskip en los mangas Shonen- dijo Kumadori llorando.

-Los superagentes- dijo Kalifa siendo la mas tranquila de los tres.

-Vaya amigos ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- preguntó Marco aun siendo abrazado por Lucci, acto que Kalifa miraba con malos ojos.

-Tanto tiempo sin verlos, lo extrañaba- dijo Lucci al fin dejando de apretarlos

El insensible Hattori ni siquiera mostró alguna sorpresa -Prr pero que escándalo, apenas hace unos días se despidieron-.

Ace se emocionó y fue a con Lucci, Hattori y Kumadori –Déjenme adivinar, ustedes vienen a pelear-.

-En realidad quienes vamos a pelear en equipo somos Kalifa y yo- respondió Lucci tragando saliva.

-¿Y por que Kumadori también está encapuchado?-

-Yoyoi, la verdad no lo se- respondió Kumadori quitándose su capa.

Por otra parte, Kalifa fue a con Marco, se le acercó mucho y lo saludó con un tono provocativo –Hola agente Marco-.

-Ah que tal Kalifa- respondió Marco un poco nervioso.

-Sabes, quizás después de este torneo podríamos ir a comer a algún lado- propuso la de lentes invadiendo mas el espacio personal del agente.

-S-si c-claro-.

-Jeje, si nos queda tiempo, quizás podamos ir a divertirnos en otros lugares- dijo sugestivamente la PC9, para luego irse y dejar al superagente confundido y un poco sonrojado.

-Genial ¿Me invitan a la diversión?- preguntó Jozu siendo insuficientemente inteligente para encontrar el doble sentido en las palabras de la chica.

-Olvídalo Jozu- le dijo Marco, acudiendo a continuación con los demás PC9.

Durante unos diez minutos más, Ace y Marco anduvieron platicando con sus amigos y Jozu se la paso embobado observando un puesto de venta de cacahuates. Entonces el momento de la verdad llegó, Foxy subió a la plataforma de Waffle y habló a través de un micrófono con entusiasmo-Fuehfhefhefhe ¡Alcen las manos los que quieren ver RAW puro!-

La gente alzó los brazos y gritó emocionada, mientras Foxy hacia como si tirara golpes de box, como en sus mejores tiempos.

-Así que ha llegado el momento, amigos esperemos y no nos toque enfrentarnos- le dijo Ace a los PC9.

-¡Acoso sexual!- acusó Kalifa a Ace sin ninguna base para hacerlo

Foxy continuó –Recordaremos como en el ultimo torneo tuvimos peleas de un nivel completamente fuera de lo normal, un duro torneo que fue ganado por el equipo Black de Jesus Burgess y un burro ¡Fue algo completamente crudo! Pero ahora nuevos luchadores han salido decididos para quitarle el cinturón de campeón ¿Lo lograran? Eso lo veremos en este torneo final, el torneo de las estrellas, el torneo de las revanchas, el torneo de la grandeza ¡Esto es RAW… el reto final! Patrocinado por Foxy the Silver Fox Companies y Galley La Company- finalizó el organizador aprovechando para dar publicidad.

-Queremos peleas, queremos peleas, queremos peleas- empezó a gritar la gente desesperada, entre ellos la sanguinaria paloma Hattori.

-Ah música para mis oídos, aquí lo que mas cuenta son todos ustedes espectadores- dijo Foxy, ya se disponía a dar mas comerciales, cuando Hattori le lanzó una botella que le dio en la cabeza –Esta bien, ya entendí ¡Sadie-chan preséntate!-

Una mujer vestida de diablilla y con una caja con papelitos. Foxy se le acercó y metió la mano a la caja –Fieles al estilo RAW, me encargaré de sortear las peleas, veamos quien es el suertudo, um ¡Lo tengo!-

-Quiero ser yo, puerco-man está listo para pelear oink oink – se expresó Ace imitando a un cerdo y dando vueltas en el suelo como si fuera un puerco en el lodo.

-La papa humana les mostrará el poder del almidón- gritó Jozu igual de entusiasmado.

Marco se decepcionó con los dos-¿Qué no pudieron elegir un mejor nombre? Esto es una deshonra para Shirohige-

Foxy al fin terminó con la espera de la gente-Aquí tengo el nombre del equipo que abrirá el torneo, me refiero a "soy un tonto"-.

Todo mundo se empezó a reír del presentador –Hey en serio, aquí dice "soy un tonto" -

-Hahaha, miren a ese tonto, el mismo esta diciendo que es un tonto, jaja que tonto- se burlaba Jozu a carcajadas, mientras Ace y Marco suspiraban como diciendo "Solo mírate tu".

-Ugh ya dejen de reírse de mí, me siento como se sintió Nami cuando Bellamy y su banda se estaban burlando de la creencia de los mugiwara en Skypiea- se explicó Foxy tratando de hacerles entender que los estaban humillando -¡En fin! ¡Que pase el equipo "soy un tonto" y que lo haga de una vez!-.

-Oiga arbitro, se escucha muy gracioso que usted se esté llamando tonto, pero no se preocupe, ese fue el único nombre que se le ocurrió a mi campeón, el cual viene aquí a patear traseros- dijo Usopp subiendo a la plataforma, el contrabandista venia vestido con traje, camisa blanca, corbata, zapatos negros, lentes oscuros y un sombrero de mosquetero (lo que lo convirtió en la envidia de Lucci).

-Usted es el manager de "soy un tonto", bueno ¿Dónde está su campeón?- le retó Foxy.

-Todo mundo ponga sus ojos a mi derecha y contemplen el hombre que se convertirá en el rey de RAW- dijo Usopp muy confiado señalando a su derecha.

Un par de figuras encapuchadas caminaban lentamente hacia plataforma, no se les podía ver el rostro.

-Hey no es justo, nos copiaron ¡Lucci, Kalifa, tienen que patearlos!- renegó Kumadori.

Los dos luchadores subieron a la plataforma, entonces Usopp presentó al más alto y fortachón de los dos –Salido desde las profundidades de las cuevas, entrenado en la dura montaña Drum, con ustedes ¡El hombre de las nieves!-.

El luchador gritó y lanzó su capa al aire, revelando que era Chopper en su monster point, solo que con el pelaje teñido de blanco.

-Mira Bepo, tienes competencia- le comentó Bon Clay a su compañero bipolar.

-Maldito, ni crea que me va a quitar mi lugar como la bestia polar mas fuerte del mundo- dijo el oso blanco con rencor, pero enseguida perdió su confianza –Pero quizás es más fuerte que yo-

Usopp sonrió y puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro de su otro luchador -Y aquí su mayor pesadilla, el boxeador mas rudo que pueden conocer, el que haría que hasta el hombre mas macho del mundo temblara y fuera con su mami-.

Jozu empezó a temblar y dijo–Creo que mojaré los pantalones-

-No caigas en su juego, nos quiere intimidar para ganar ventaja moral- habló Marco.

-Les presento a ¡Afro-Luffy!-

El luchador lanzó su capa al aire mostrando que era Luffy con guantes de box, vestido solamente con sus pantaloncillos, con una calavera pintada en su pecho y finalmente con un enorme afro en su cabeza. El chico mantenía una mirada de determinación, observó lentamente a la gente espectadora y entonces alzó los brazos y dio un potente gritó de batalla.

A Ace se le salían los ojos y la lengua de la impresión, esta subita aparición era algo que jamás había imaginado que pudiera suceder – ¿Lu-Lu-L-Luffy?-

* * *

_Continuará…_

Ha llegado el momento del torneo y hay invitados sorpresa como Luffy y los PC9, por lo que los superagentes aun estando armados con la patata humana Jozu, no la tendrán fácil.

Usopp y Chopper han provocado que Luffy se traume mas y ahora aparte de su dilema con Nami, le tiene fobia a como se hacen los bebés. Zoro se ha salvado provisionalmente de Pellona y Nami ya se ha desesperado con la ausencia de Luffy. Para colmo Teach sigue haciendo de las suyas y el cuartel general de los marines ya ha entrado en acción ¿Cuáles serán las consecuencias de todo esto? ¿Superará Luffy sus traumas? ¿Qué emocionantes batallas se libarán?

Bueno si se han fijado le he estado dando protagonismo a los mugiwara y a los PC9 mas populares. Ahora hablando de populares **¿Cuál marine les gustaría como compañero de pelea de Sentoumaru?** Siéntanse libres de proponer si gustan.

En fin el siguiente capitulo será "**Primera ronda**", muy predecible ¿no?

Nos vemos y gracias por leer.


	19. Primera ronda ¡The Love Fighter!

Les presento un capitulo mas de superagentes, aunque les diré que hoy trata mas de los amigos mugiwara de los superagentes, que de los superagentes en si, pero eso no les molesta ¿Verdad?.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Ace, Marco y los demás personajes del universo de One Piece que aparecen en este fic son propiedad de Eichiro Oda._

_Anteriormente:_

_RAW el torneo de luchas sobre Waffles ha empezado y Ace ha revelado el arma secreta; Jozu_

_Por otra parte, Usopp y Chopper se han visto forzados a contarle el "secreto de la vida" a Luffy, dejándolo perturbado, lo cual los ha llevado a inscribirse al torneo de luchas con tal de calmar a Luffy. _

_Los otros mugiwara también han resultado muy activos. Nami ha salido en busca de Luffy. Zoro en su afán de escapar de Pellona se ha ido a meter a un laberinto._

_Ya en el torneo RAW, los superagentes Ace y Jozu se han inscrito como "puerco-man" y "la papa humana", rápidamente se han encontrado con sus rivales, entre los que han resultado estar Lucci y Kalifa de los PC9. El torneo ha dado inicio con la selección del equipo "soy un tonto" conformado por Afro-Luffy y el hombre de las nieves. La aparición de Luffy ha causado revuelo no solo para Ace, sino para el cuartel general de los marines. _

* * *

**Superagentes Ace y Marco; Primera ronda ¡The Love Fighter!**

-Ese idiota Luffy ¿Dónde se habrá metido?- Nami caminaba por una de los vías principales de la feria Shabondy, acompañada de Franky y Robin. Llevaba ya rato renegando y preguntándose donde estaba su capitán. Su mirada se trasladaba de acá para allá, si había un puesto de juegos ponía mas atención de lo habitual y cuando pasaba por un local donde se vendiera comida, hasta se detenía a inspeccionar, haber si estaba ese chico bobo que la tenía tan preocupada, aunque claro, ella ocultaba esa preocupación con enojo -Pero que desconsiderado, siempre hace lo que quiere ¿Y quien tiene que andarlo cuidando y salvándolo? Yo, yo lo rescaté de ahogarse en una alberca de niños, yo me enfrenté al usurero que le quería vender basura e incluso hasta lo protegí de esa desagradable universitaria acosadora Hancock ¿Y como me lo agradece? ¡Ay que fastidio!-.

-Ah, el amor es capaz de soportar tantas cosas- dijo Franky poéticamente haciendo una pose afeminada.

-¡Cállate!- le gritó la irritada Nami.

-Vaya costumbrita que tienes de gritarnos a todos, ya cálmale- dijo Franky en broma

Pero la chica estaba demasiado estresada como para andar con burlas, frunció el ceño y respondió agresiva –El menos yo no tengo la costumbre de andar en tanga por las calles-.

Franky sonrió orgulloso -Ah, me has llamado pervertido, que halago-

Robin les hizo un comentario –Es extraño que no demos con nadie, con Zoro se entendería, pero la desaparición de Luffy, Usopp y Chopper es inusual, quizás han sido capturados, torturados, abusados y asesinados por un psicópata-.

Franky se puso pálido y Nami se mordió el labio inferior, cuando se sacaron las crudas imágenes mentales, le gritaron al mismo tiempo -¡No andes diciendo cosas tan mórbidas!-.

-Perdón, es que siempre hay que tomar en cuenta todas las posibilidades ¿No lo creen?- se disculpó Robin, ganándose un enérgico "no" por parte de Nami.

Nami se concentró y tras avanzar unos quince metros, juró escuchar el nombre de Luffy, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que provenía de unos altavoces de una tienda de audio.

-"_Y aquí tenemos al equipo conformado por Afro-Luffy y el hombre de las nieves. Ambos tienen esa mirada salvaje que muestra que vienen en serio, se nota que quieren ganar el torneo de RAW_"- decía Foxy por la transmisión.

-¿¡Qué!- exclamó Nami mientras fuego empezaba a rodearla y humo salía de su nariz.

-Nami mira esto- le habló la calmada Robin, quien estaba observando unas televisiones en un local de electrónica, todas estaban prendidas en el mismo canal, transmitiendo en vivo el torneo RAW, en ellas estaba saliendo la cara determinada y con expresión ruda y salvaje que tenia Luffy ¡El menso había entrado al torneo!

Nami al fin se apaciguó un poco –Franky, Robin, vamos a RAW, creo que a Luffy le hace falta una visita para darle una buena motivación-le dijo a sus compañeros con gran determinación, mientras se tronaba los nudillos, lista para ajusticiarse a su capitán.

-Nami, no vayas a ser muy dura con él- le pidió Robin, precavida como siempre.

-Aw, vamos a echarle unas buenas porras- dijo por otro lado Franky vestido de Cheerleader, era obvio que no había entendido a que se refería la conductora.

* * *

_Pero no solo Nami tenía a Luffy en la vista, los almirantes de la base principal estaban muy interesados con la aparición del contrabandista, aunque aun no resolvían un dilema._

-¿Quién de nosotros hará equipo con Sentoumaru para la batalla doble?-

-¡Para que preguntas Aokiji, eres un flojo y no dejaras de entrarle a la pelea!-

-Ararara, se que te mueres por atrapar al mugiwara, pero te importa mas seguir jugando tus videojuegos, Akainu-

-Ohhh, Sentomaru ya entró al torneo, haber si baja unos kilitos con la pelea-.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan relajado Kizaru? ¡Concéntrate en este problema nuestro!-

-No le grites Akainu, así no solucionamos nada-.

La discusión de los tres almirantes hubiera seguido así, de no ser por que en ese momento entró a la oficina su líder Sengoku –Almirantes, iba de pasada al baño cuando escuché su conversación, mas quisiera preguntarles ¿Cómo piensan ir hasta allá?-.

Los almirantes callaron, Sengoku tenía razón, el parque Shabondy estaba a decenas de kilómetros de distancia y las peleas ya iban a empezar, si no es que ya lo habían hecho.

-No llegaría aunque congelara el agua y me fuera patinando a toda maquina- admitió Aokiji

-Yo podría hacerme magma y viajar por el subuselo, pero creo que tampoco lo lograría- dijo Akainu.

-Y pues yo que he de decir, lo único que puedo hacer es convertirme en un rayo luminoso y viajar al a velocidad de la luz- habló Kizaru.

Aokiji y Akainu se le quedaron viendo a su compañero ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota? – ¡Baka, tu ya desde cuando hubieras llegado!- le gritó el refunfuñón almirante de magma.

-Ohhhh es verdad- se sorprendió el almirante amarillo con su típica voz lenta e idiota. A continuación se acercó a la ventana y la abrió –En ese caso iré yo, pero antes debo saber una cosa ¿Dónde está Shabondy?-.

-Treinta kilómetros al oeste- respondió Aokiji medio bostezando.

-Al oeste, entiendooooo…um ¿Y a que voy a ir?- preguntó nuevamente Kizaru.

Sengoku se dio una palmazo en la cara –Olvídenlo, no hay manera de que ustedes participen, hay que llamar a algún marine fuerte que esté en la feria. Por cierto, hablando de marines fuertes ¿Dónde está Garp?-

Kizaru abrió los ojos bien grandes y señaló al mar maravillado –Miren, una cosa extraña con hélices esta volando en el aire, que sorprendente-.

Los dos almirantes y Sengoku fueron a asomarse y vieron como un helicóptero se alejaba torpemente de la base, Aokiji sacó unos binoculares e identifico al piloto –Díganme que Garp tomó cursos de pilotaje, por lo que mas quieran díganme que saben lo que hace-.

Nadie tuvo que responderle al almirante de hielo y es que apenas un segundo después de que preguntara, el helicóptero cayó estrepitosamente al mar, casi como si lo hiciera a propósito, causando una explosión. Entonces de entre las llamas salió Garp y empezó a nadar hacia el oeste, en dirección contraria de la base de los marines mientras gritaba -¡Luffy, prepárate para una visita de tu abuelo!-

Aokiji guardó sus binoculares y quedó sorprendido con lo atrabancado que era el viejo-¿Se va a ir nadando? Pero que locura-.

-Así es Garp- suspiró Sengoku para entonces ir y tomar el den den mushi que estaba sobre la mesa –Bien, es hora de encontrarle un aliado a Sentomaru-.

-Bueno, mientras busquemos una televisión para ver las peleas en vivo- comentó por ultimo Akainu, siendo un amante de la violencia no se perdería el torneo.

* * *

_Algunos minutos antes, regresando a lo que nos quedamos en el capitulo 18 de superagentes Ace y Marco_

-Les presento a ¡Afro-Luffy!- exclamaba Usopp mientras alzaba la mano derecha de Luffy al aire.

El luchador lanzó su capa al aire mostrando que era Luffy con guantes de box, vestido solamente con sus pantaloncillos, con una calavera pintada en su pecho y finalmente con un enorme afro en su cabeza. El chico mantenía una mirada de determinación, observó lentamente a la gente espectadora y entonces alzó los brazos y dio un potente gritó de batalla.

A Ace se le salían los ojos y la lengua de la impresión, esta súbita aparición era algo que jamás había imaginado que pudiera suceder – ¿Lu-Lu-L-Luffy?-

Los espectadores también empezaron a reconocer paulatinamente al luchador.

Enel hizo una mueca-Miren a quien tenemos aquí, el legendario idiota que se metió a una central nuclear y adquirió el poder de estirar cualquier parte de su cuerpo-.

Sentoumaru por su parte miraba muy feo al chico –"_Sombrero de paja, es hora de saldar cuentas_"-

-¡Vamos Luffy, demuestra que eras tan bueno en las peleas como en el contrabando!- le animaba ahora una chica de cabello azul, una antigua compañera de Luffy; Vivi.

El propio Luffy al darse cuenta de que había sido descubierto trató de ocultarlo pero no era bueno mintiendo -O-oigan y-yo no soy Luffy, mi nombre es Afro-Luffy. Luffy es otra persona ¡En serio!-

El juez y presentador Foxy, al fin volvió a hablar por el micrófono –Fuehfhefhefhe, sin duda estos nuevos competidores traen el fuego en la sangre ¿Pero son tan fuertes como afirman? Pues veámoslo, elijamos el equipo contrincante. Sadie-chan, por favor acerca la urna a mí-

Mientras la mujer que vestía de diablilla le presentaba la caja a Foxy y este revolvía los papelitos, los demás luchadores se mantenían en expectativa. Algunos como Sentoumaru y Satori deseaban enfrentarse al equipo "soy un tonto". Otros como Ace cruzaban los dedos por no enfrentarlo. Foxy al fin eligió un papel, lo leyó y alzó un brazo al aire –Ya tenemos quien peleará con "soy un tonto", ah y recuerden que ese es el nombre del equipo que peleará, nos que esté diciendo que soy un tonto-

-Buajajaja, otra ves dijo que es un tonto- se empezó a reír Jozu, provocando a Foxy.

-Ya dejen de reírse de mi, soy muy sensible- se quejó Foxy deprimido, para entonces recibir un tomatazo y una respuesta en general del publico "No nos importa, di quien va a pelear". Foxy nuevamente alzó el brazo al aire –El equipo contrincante de "soy un…" olvídenlo, el equipo que enfrentará al equipo del chico con afro y el hombre de las nieves en la gran plataforma de waffle es…-

Luffy interrumpió a Foxy -¡Es verdad, estoy de pie sobre un waffle gigante, yummy!-

-¡Luffy no te comas la plataforma!- tuvo que gritarle su manager y entrenador Usopp, al ver como el mugiwara se ponía en cuatro patas y empezaba a tragarse una esquina de la plataforma, tal como come una vaca que está pastando en el campo.

-¡Queremos pelea, queremos peleas!- empezó a gritar todo mundo armado con antorchas y tridentes, desesperados por que empezara el torneo.

-Los elegidos son…- presentó otra vez Foxy, dejando a todos en suspenso –Antes de ello, pasemos a unos anuncios comerciales- sacó de repente, causando la molestia general –Oigan, no sean así, estamos en vivo por Tv, los patrocinadores hacen esto posible y pues quieren que presentemos sus productos, por ejemplo miren esta maravilla "paquete de belleza marca Amazon Lily" solo úsela todos los días y entonces usted mujer que está viendo este programa, se volverá tan mamacita como la famosa actriz Boa Hancock- dijo Foxy presentando un producto mientras dos amazonas posaban a sus lados.

-¡Yo quiero uno!- gritó Bon Clay gritando y saltando como fangirl.

Pero a los demás no les agradó en los mas mínimo, en especial cierta paloma parlante asesina que voló y fue a posarse en los hombros del presentador –Si no empieza la violencia, me temo que voy a patrocinar…pero tu muerte-.

Foxy se puso pálido, al animal aunque tierno parecía peligroso y no estaba bromeando –La paloma tiene razón ¿Quién necesita comerciales? Jeje, bueno entonces el equipo elegido son Bon Clay "Okama-boy" y Bepo "El oso bipolar", en conjunto el equipo "doble B"-.

-Bon Clay, es nuestro turno- tuvo que decirle el oso polar a su compañero okama que seguía gritando que quería ser como Hancock.

-Fuehfhefhefhe, los novatos tienen una primer prueba muy dura contra los subcampeones. Ahora ambos equipos muéstrenos cuanto desean ganar este torneo ¡Peleen a lo Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw!-.

Bon Clay y Bepo subieron a la plataforma y observaron a Afro-Luffy y al hombre de las nieves –Chico del afro, prepárate para ver el poder okama en persona, ven con todo lo que traes y cae ante mi okama kenpo- le retó Bon Clay a Luffy quien cruzaba los brazos y le miraba indiferente.

Bepo por su parte observó a Chopper –Hombre de las nieves ¿Crees que eres la mejor bestia luchadora polar? Pues no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados… aunque quizás si seas mas fuerte- admitió el oso bipolar pasando de tener confianza a una total falta de autoestima en menos de cinco segundos.

Chopper se acercó a su capitán y le habló al oído –Si son los subcampeones deben de ser fuertes, no te confíes. Ah y recuerda lo que dijo Usopp, no debes estirarte, si lo haces descubrirán tu identidad-.

-Entiendo. Por cierto recuérdame ¿Por qué entré a este torneo?- preguntó Luffy arqueando una ceja, el pobre sabia que debía de ganar, sabia que el afro le daría súper poderes, pero no tenia ni idea de por que estaba aquí, oh pobre Luffy.

Chopper no respondió, debía de ocultarle la verdad, pero por dentro se alegró de que el plan estaba funcionando de maravilla, si seguían peleando Luffy olvidaría o al menos superaría su trauma.

Pronto Bon Clay y Bepo ya se le dejaban ir a Luffy y Chopper respectivamente, la pelea empezaba, la primera de un torneo muy significativo para muchos, pero mas para los superagentes quienes tenían que ganar para salvar al mundo de las asquerosas garras de Kurohige (¿Qué no seria más correcto que fueran manos?).

* * *

_En el bar ilegal de Shabondy_

-Jojojo, su objetivo el mugiwara no Luffy esta en el torneo ¿Desea ir por el?- le preguntaba Michael Jack... perdón Laffite a Kurohige mientras observaba el torneo por una de las tantas televisiones del local y disfrutaba un tarro de cerveza.

Pero Kurohige se observaba las manos –Oye Laffite ¿Crees que me vería mas maligno si tuviera garras en lugar de manos? Necesito verme mas villanesco-

-Je je, jefe usted nunca se puede concentrar, pero lo entiendo, todo va de acuerdo al plan- dijo el hombre pálido entre risas, los superagentes pronto caerían, era inevitable.

Ahora si pasando a algo mas relevante (bueno tampoco tan relevante).

* * *

_En una casa de laberintos del parque Shabondy._

Zoro ya estaba desesperado y más que desesperado, hambriento y más que cansado hambriento y más que hambriento, sediento. Quien sabe cuantas horas llevaba perdido en el maldito laberinto (en realidad llevaba poco mas de una hora), vagaba y vagaba en el oscuro calabozo, buscaba caminos pero no encontraba la salida, de hecho parecía que solo daba vueltas, ya había pasado como diez veces por donde había una rata muerta y como veinte por donde había una botella de soda vacía ¡Demonios! ¿No habían podido dejar aunque sea un sorbo? ¿Quién era el genio que había creado un laberinto tan imposible?

Ahora ya caminaba a paso lento usando un palo como bastón, con la lengua de fuera. Quien habría pensado que moriría en un laberinto, solo y abandonado. Lo peor del asunto es que Usopp y Chopper lo habían visto entrar ¿Entonces por que no venían por el? Esos desgraciados, ya les haría pagar en el otro mundo.

¿Y ahora que? todo era en vano, inclusive ya había pedido ayuda para escapar, pero no había nadie dentro, al parecer pocas personas se atrevían a entrar a semejante lugar, no los culpaba, estar aquí era un infierno –"_Voy a morir, lo peor es que moriré por haber escapado de esa loca chica fantasma, que manera tan deshonrosa de terminar mi vida_"-

Precisamente en estos momentos los empleados del lugar disfrutaban de unas sodas mientras escuchaban por radio la narración de la pelea que se estaba llevando en RAW. Uno de ellos era rubio, gordo y parecía estar muy nervioso, incluso estaba sudando bastante, el otro era moreno, de cabello largo y con una cara de psicópata.

-H-hermano, el sujeto de pelo verde aun no ha salido del laberinto- dijo el rubio Coribou.

El moreno Caribou, respondió relajado –¿Y eso por que te preocupa? Recuerda que este es un laberinto para niños de preescolar, ningún ser humano mayor de cinco años, por mas retrasado y estúpido que sea puede perderse en el laberinto-.

_Regresando al laberinto_

-Ouch- exclamaba una joven mientras se estampaba contra un muro del laberinto, era la catorceava vez que le pasaba y ahora si que estaba adolorida, ya tenía la frente roja, un moretón en un brazo y le dolía la cadera. Empezó a caminar con dificultad, pero casi al instante se tropezó con sus propios pies y se cayó de frente, esta vez ni se quejó, ya era la sexta vez que se tropezaba sola –"_Papá tiene razón, necesito una rehabilitación para superar esta torpeza motriz_"- se dijo a si misma poniéndose de pie observando sus alrededores, oh todo se veía tan borroso.

Al igual que Zoro, esta joven estaba perdida en el laberinto, aunque llevaba apenas cinco minutos, pero a diferencia del espadachín ella no sufría de una exagerada falta de orientación, la joven era miope y para su mala fortuna se le habían caído los lentes y ahora no veía casi nada, por eso no daba ni con la salida ni con los lentes –"_Ay que mal, aquí no hay nadie que me ayudé_"- lamentó suspirando, sin embargo en ese preciso momento escuchó un ruido extraño, era como un quejido y venia de algún lugar en la oscuridad, afortunadamente ella siempre cargaba una katana, sintiéndose amenazada sacó su arma y empezó a caminar al revés; lo mas ridículo es que el sonido había venido de detrás de ella.

-Ugh- se quejaba Zoro mientras caminaba en reversa, si, leyeron bien, "en reversa". En un ultimo intento desesperado por salir se le había ocurrido que si caminaba al revés podría terminar regresando a la entrada, era una idea estúpida y sin fundamentos, pero cuando alguien lleva horas perdido en un oscuro laberinto (Zoro no llevas tanto, exagerado) y anda que se muere de hambre y sed el cerebro deja de funcionar bien (Aunque el de Zoro nunca ha funcionado muy bien que digamos).

Los dos seguían caminando hacia atrás, no tenían ni idea de que si seguían como iban, iban a chocar de espaldas. Tashigi empezó a ponerse mas nerviosa y a acelerar el paso, Zoro se desesperó e hizo lo mismo, hasta que ¡Push!

-¡Kya!- gritó la joven al chocar con Zoro, pero como era mas ligera fue la que terminó cayendo de sentón en el piso –"_Algo me hizo caer y no fue mi torpeza_"-.

Zoro se volteó al escuchar a una mujer gritar, que sorpresa se llevó al ver a una joven delgada de corto cabello azul y ojos negros -¡No estoy solo!- gritó contento como nunca.

La chica alzó la mirada y vio una figura borrosa, debido a su incapacidad visual ni siquiera le podía ver la cara, afinó la vista semicerrando los ojos y apenas pudo notar que era un hombre y que al parecer tenía musgo en la cabeza-¿Quién eres tu?-.

Zoro se el quedó viendo y entonces abrió la boca hasta el suelo, la razón es que la mujer era idéntica a su fallecida hermana Kuina – ¡Eres Kuina, eso significa que ya he muerto!-

La mujer se puso de pie, se sacudió las ropas y respondió –No se de que hablas, mi nombre es Tashigi, hija del reconocido capitán Smoker y de la exitosa capitana Hina, como familia combatimos el trafico ilegal-.

-Uff es que te pareces mucho a mi hermana que murió, un momento ¿Dijiste que eres de los marines?- preguntó Zoro consternado, después de todo el es un contrabandista ilegal.

-Así es ¡Espera no te vayas, por favor!- le pidió al notar que el hombre quería alejarse

-"_Si supiera quien soy ya me habría reconocido e intentado arrestar_"- razonó Zoro para si, luego se sonrojó apenado y sobándose la nuca le pidió un favor que para el era humillante –Um verás, estoy perdido en este laberinto, sácame de aquí-.

-Mmh, yo…yo también estoy perdida, es que se me cayeron los lentes y no veo nada, estoy chocando con todo como si estuviera ciega, si tan solo encontrara mis lentes lograría salir de aquí- dijo la marine bajando la mirada, hablando como si quisiera llorar.

Al ver que quería llorar, el generalmente duro espadachín se compadeció de ella -"_No Zoro, no lo hagas, ella no es Kuina, se parece pero es solo una vil marine_"- se dijo a si mismo, pero en su subconsciente la decisión ya estaba tomada – ¿Entonces estas diciendo que si encuentras tus lentes podrás encontrar la salida de esta pesadilla?- le preguntó, tras lo cual ella asintió, Zoro concluyó que no tenia de otra, para sobrevivir necesitaba a esa marine, por mas desagradable que sonara eso, aunque bueno, la torpe muchacha no le caía tan mal –Bien, entonces te ayudaré a encontrar tus lentes para que salgamos de aquí-.

Tashigi se emocionó -¿En serio? Ay muchas gracias. Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Roronoa Zo…!Zori!- se presentó Zoro dándose un palmazo en la cara, por poco revelaba su nombre, error que podría haber significado su ida a la cárcel.

-Bien Zori, trabajemos en equipo para salir de esta-.

-Ok, entonces sígueme, de alguna manera daremos con tus gafas- le dijo Zoro, pero la chica le pidió que se detuviera de nuevo -¿Qué pasa?-.

-No veo nada, necesito que me guíes para no andar chocando y cayendo- le dijo Tashigi para entonces enganchar su brazo con el de Zoro –Así esta mejor, mientras caminemos así no nos separaremos el uno del otro, guíame Zori-.

Zoro hizo una mueca y se sonrojó, eso de andar caminando enganchados de los brazos no era algo común, se supone que los novios son los que caminan así –"_Estoy empezando a sospechar que me ha caído una maldición, primero la loca chica fantasma, ahora esta rara cegatona ¿Qué soy un don Juan para que todo el tiempo me estén apareciendo chicas?-._

* * *

_Regresando a la arena RAW_

Luffy (Afro-Luffy mas bien) le daba un puñetazo a Bon Clay en la cara, al mismo tiempo que este le propinaba un puntapié en las costillas, el impacto hacia que ambos salieran impulsados en direcciones opuestas mientras sus compañeros polares les gritaban preocupados y dejaban de pelear por un momento para ir en auxilio de sus amigos. La pelea era reñida, ningún equipo tenía el mas mínimo deseo de desistir y eso agradaba al publico.

-Eres bueno, okama- dijo Luffy mientras se limpiaba sangre de su labio inferior con el dorso de su guante de box derecho y se ponía de pie con ayuda del hombre de las nieves.

-Claro que estoy bien bueno, todos los okamas relucimos por nuestra belleza- presumió Bon Clay sin entenderle a Luffy.

-Bon-chan, lo que el trata de decir es que eres un buen contrincante- le señaló Bepo dándole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Ah, pues tu tampoco estás nada mal, para ser un boxeador novato eres muy fuerte-.

Foxy se colocó en medio de la plataforma de Waffle y habló por el micrófono -¿Qué les parece? ¿Acaso no es esta una entretenida pelea? Amigos, esto es RAW, vamos mostrémosle a nuestros luchadores cuan emocionados estamos- invitó emocionado, contagiando a la gente con su actitud, pronto todos gritaban, algunos coreando los nombres de Afro-Luffy y el hombre de las nieves, otros apoyando a los doble B. Sin embargo había alguien que se supone debería apoyar a Luffy y no lo estaba haciendo.

-¿Lu-Lu-L-Luffy?- seguía balbuceando Ace aun en shock, desde que había visto a su hermano andaba así.

-Acéptalo Ace, tu hermano está aquí, anda dale ánimos- le instó Marco dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Es que… es que si Luffy empieza a ganar, puede que tengamos que enfrentarlo. Pero tampoco quiero que pierda por que es mi hermano, pero tampoco quiero pelear con el, pero tampoco quiero verlo perder ¡Ah mi cabeza, no se que pensar!- gritó el Portgas sujetándose el cráneo con ambas manos dramáticamente.

-Pues haz lo que generalmente haces y lo que Jozu hace las veinticuatro horas del dia; no pienses y ya- le recomendó Marco, pero el hiken ya estaba todo perturbado.

Ace empeoró y se puso como demente, los ojos se le hicieron grandes y una pupila se le dilató mientras que la otra se contrajo, luego empezó a babear mientras balbuceaba como todo un loco -Oh ya se, no debo preocuparme, jeje, el no es Luffy, el es Afro-Luffy el clon, si fuera Luffy se estiraría y vendrían sus nakamas a apoyarlo, jeje, el no es Luffy, definitivamente no lo es-

-Ace suficiente, tu no eres el tipo de hombre que vive en la negación-.

Pero no solo Ace estaba preocupado, el mismísimo entrenador de Luffy estaba molesto con lo que estaba pasando, no le agradaba el desarrollo de la pelea –"_¿Qué pasa con Luffy? Se que no se puede estirar, pero tampoco es tan débil, ya debería de haber ganado este combate, como que le falta motivación_"- razonaba Usopp mientras se sujetaba la barbilla, entonces se decidió a aprovechar el ligero descanso – ¿Afro-Luffy que pasa contigo? – le gritó desde debajo de la plataforma.

-¡Usopp!- exclamó Luffy, pero luego recordó que no debía revelar los nombres de sus nakamas y se retractó –Ah perdón, quise decir… ¡Usotuya!-volvió a exclamar.

Usopp se dio un palmazo en la cara, pero no perdió mas tiempo –Luffy tienes que….-

Una chica alegre de cabello azul se interpuso entre los dos y bailando con unos abanicos en las manos empezó a apoyar al chico –Vamos Luffy, tu puedes, eres fuerte, eres sexy y eres Luffy-.

-¡Oye, hazte a un lado fangirl!- le regañó Usopp dando un par de pasos al frente –Luffy lo que te quiero decir es…-.

-¡Oh si Luffy, tu puedes, tu puedes, eres el mejor, patéales el trasero!- volvió a interrumpir la fan de Luffy.

-¡Rayos ya cálmale!- regañó de nuevo Usopp, entonces volteó a ver a su luchador -Luffy ¿Conoces a esta loca?-.

-Mmh- Luffy se quedó pensando mientras se picaba la nariz con un dedo –Ah si, es Vivi, estuvo conmigo en la primaria-.

-Sabia que te acordabas de mi, por cierto ¿Estas soltero eh Luffy?- le preguntó Vivi.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Luffy.

-¡Deja de distraer y flirtear con mi luchador!- le gritó Usopp a Vivi haciéndola a un lado, ahora si no perdió tiempo en decir lo que quería -¡Saca la casta, te ves sin motivación, tienes que ganar, vamos Luffy tomate esto en serio!-.

-Debo de ganar, debo de ganar… y comerme un sándwich doble, pero mas importante, debo de ganar- dijo Luffy tratando de ponerse las pilas, aunque todavía no estaba muy concentrado.

Bon Clay se frotó las manos –Ahora si te voy a sacar ¡Bepo a la carga!- exclamó y entonces el oso polar empezó a correr hacia sus oponentes.

-Seguimos igual Chopper, tú vence al oso y yo al okama- le indicó Luffy a su compañero y entonces se le dejó ir a Bon Clay.

-Muy bien- asintió Chopper saliendo al encuentro de Bepo, entonces le tiró un puñetazo, pero Bepo dio una patada de karate al mismo tiempo de modo que sus ataques chocaron entre si, enseguida Bepo empezó a tirar una ráfaga de patadas, mismas que Chopper cubrió, cuando el oso se cansó, el hombre de las nieves contraatacó, sin embargo su oponente evadió.

Por otra parte Luffy inmediatamente fue y le propinó un gancho al hígado a Bon Clay, el cual se aguantó y atacó dándole una fuerte bofetada a Luffy, el chico del afro se enfadó –Gomu Gomu no…- pronunció, pero entonces se detuvo al ver que estaba cometiendo un error, Bon Clay aprovechó para dar vueltas de ballet y darle una poderosa patada en la cara que lo mandó contra las cuerdas.

-Gyahahaha, eres mio- rió el okama empezando a dar vueltas sobre una pierna con tanta velocidad que parecía una perinola.

-¿Qué pasa con tu hermano?- le preguntaba Marco a Ace, quien aun seguía diciendo que no era su hermano sino un clon.

-¡Luffy levántate!- gritaba Usopp desesperado al ver que el chico estaba apoyándose contra las cuerdas -"_Rayos, debe de haber una manera de motivarlo, algo que le de un motivo para vencer_"-

-¡Hasta nunca!- exclamó Bon Clay desplazándose hacia Luffy mientras giraba como el demonio de Tasmania.

-Yoyoi, que emocionante, es como ver un anime. En serio no me arrepiento de haberme perdido la oportunidad de comprar mis calzones unisex de Ranma 1/2- comentaba Kumadori, sin saber cuan oportunas serian sus palabras.

Bon Clay al escuchar la palabra unisex dejó de girar y se distrajo –Oye Ranma es mi ídolo, eso de convertirse en hombre y mujer es… ¡Es genial!- le comentó al espectador, por desgracia ese descuido le permitió a Luffy recuperarse e ir a darle una patada en el trasero – ¡Kyaaa! ¡Eso dolió!- gritó al afeminado dando un salto al aire.

-Sin estirarme todo es tan diferente- dijo el mugiwara para si mismo mientras buscaba encontrar un plan para ganar, desafortunadamente su concentración se vio interrumpida cuando alguien le llamó.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-.

Tanto combatientes como espectadores se detuvieron y quedaron callados, incluso Chopper y Bepo se quedaron petrificados mientras forcejeaban en el suelo. El motivo es que una persona rodeada de fuego se abría camino entra las multitudes, era una mujer joven y de cabello naranja y en serio que se veía enojada. Tan solo verle la cara empezó a provocar miedo en muchos de los presentes hasta hizo que Jozu mojara los pantalones.

-Capitán, te he hecho una pregunta y quiero la respuesta ahora- volvió a llamar la mujer al boxeador que le observaba boquiabierto desde plataforma.

-¡Na-Na-Nami!-exclamó el chico aterrado, su conductora había llegado acompañada de Franky y Robin quienes le hacían señas de que estaba en problemas –Y-yo, es que Nami…yo- empezó a balbucear.

-Luffy, baja de allí ahora mismo- le ordenó la joven con una voz tenebrosa señalando al suelo mientras empezaba a nublarse el cielo y se presentaban rayos eléctricos.

-¿Qué puede controlar el clima o que?- preguntó Bepo a Chopper.

-No se, pero da mucho miedo- respondió el reno temblando de miedo.

-"_Esto es malo, Nami nos va a castigar a todos_"- pensaba un pálido Usopp.

-Luffy, tu…aquí…ahora mismo- le repitió Nami amenazadora

-Allá voy- respondió Luffy rindiéndose ante los deseos de la pelinaranja, pero antes de que se bajara de plataforma Foxy le detuvo de un brazo.

-¡Miren que tenemos aquí, algo que nunca se había visto!- exclamó el arbitro por su micrófono –La compañera sentimental del luchador Afro-Luffy ha venido por él hasta acá y le está exigiendo que renuncie al combate-.

-¡Oh no!- exclamó Ace agarrándose la cabeza.

-Lo sé, esto es malo, el va a perder- asintió Marco.

-No es eso, es que si Nami lo reconoce, entonces significa que no es un clon de Luffy ¡Es Luffy mi hermano, noooooooooo!- gritó el exagerado superagente cayendo en posición fetal y luego chupándose el dedo tras darse cuenta apenas de lo que era obvio.

-No soy su compañera sentimental, soy su conductora y si, quiero que el salga de este estúpido torneo- le demandó Nami a Foxy.

-Pero entonces, eso significa que no permitirá a su pareja coronarse del a gloria de ser el campeón-

-Ya le dije que no es mi pareja, además no me importa si es campeón o no-

-Pero si el se rinde quedará deshonrado, humillado ante todos, eso es un castigo muy duro-

-¿Eso es duro para usted? Humillado quedara pero ahorita cuando me lo castigue con mis propias manos-dijo muy rebelde la chica, el pobre Luffy solo tragó saliva.

-Pero el chico se va a perder la oportunidad de llevarse un viaje todo pagado a Amazon Lily; la tierra de las mujeres, además de 500 millones de berries en efectivo- dijo Foxy en un ultimo intento de convencerla, justo cuando mencionó la cantidad monetaria, la expresión de Nami se relajó y el cielo empezó a despejarse hasta que el sol salió de nuevo y todos los que estaban alrededor de la arena pudieron respirar y moverse al fin.

-¡500 millones de berries!- exclamó Nami juntando ambas manos contra sus mejillas mientras sus ojos tomaban forma de berries -¡Luffy!-.

Luffy se puso de rodillas y poniendo su frente contra el waffle empezó a disculparse -Perdóname Nami, no quería hacerte enojar, me voy a rendir, solo ya no te enojes conmigo-.

-Luffy no te asustes, no tienes por que temerme, soy solo una dulce e inofensiva muchacha- le dijo ella con voz suave, con una actitud completamente opuesta a con la que había llegado –Oye Luffy ¿Ganarías ese torneo por mi? No tienes idea de cuanto significaría eso para mí, anda capitán por favor gana, hazlo por mi, por tu conductora- pidió amablemente.

El mugiwara empezó a sentir algo extraño en su pecho y por algún motivo empezó a sentir un deseo verdadero de ganar, como si obtener el campeonato súbitamente tuviera sentido. Nami quería verlo ganar y el haría eso, por ella, solo por verla feliz -¡Bien!- exclamó poniendo una mirada determinada y chocando sus puños.

Franky y Robin se echaron unas miradas, asintiendo en su teoría de que tanto su capitán como su conductora habían desarrollado ciertos sentimientos mutuos.

Usopp por su parte venció su temor y fue a unirse la grupo de sus nakamas –Chicos, prepárense para ver a Luffy a toda maquina-.

Luffy volteó a ver a Chopper –Hombre de las nieves, ahora si es hora de patear traseros-

-No te pongas tan creído Afro-Luffy, esta vez no tendré piedad- amenazó Bon Clay volviendo a crear su movimiento más poderoso.

-Je je, esta vez voy en serio, tengo el poder de mis nakamas- le dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Nami, Usopp, Robin y Franky, entonces fijó su mirada en el okama que giraba rápidamente -¡Y tengo el poder del afro!-

Bon Clay se le dejó ir a toda velocidad, Usopp le gritó a Luffy que evadiera, pero el chico ni se movió, solo cerró los ojos, se concentró y esperó a que el okama le atacara, todo para interceptarlo en pleno ataque con un puñetazo que lo mandó a volar afuera de la plataforma, haciéndolo aterrizar justo a los pies de Usopp, maravillando a propios y extraños.

-¡Increíble! ¡Indescriptible! Lo owneo como cuando Zoro derrotó de un solo ataque al mejor espadachín de la isla Gyojin- exclamó Foxy mientras se le salían los ojos.

-¡Bon Clay-san!- exclamó Bepo, pero entonces Chopper se le paró enfrente.

-Recuerda que tu estás peleando conmigo ¡_Roseo Shot!_- le recordó el luchador pintado de blanco, para entonces dejar al oso polar viendo estrellitas.

La gente duró enmudecida por unos segundos y entonces empezaron a corear a sus nuevos ídolos, ese equipo doble que hoy estaba dando la sorpresa -¡Soy un tonto, soy un tonto, soy un tonto!- gritaban mientras alzaban las manos.

-Jeje, miren Ace y Marco, todos son unos tontos y lo están admitiendo- empezó a burlarse Jozu, pero entonces se puso serio –Ahora que me doy cuenta, soy un genio en medio de un mundo de tontos e inútiles ¡Que triste es eso!-.

Foxy fue y se tiró a un lado de Bon Clay y empezó el conteo –Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco ¡Fuera de combate! ¡Tenemos a los ganadores!- exclamó provocando mas jubilo en la gente.

-¡Yeahhh!- gritó Luffy alzando ambas manos al aire y Chopper empezó a maldecir a los que lo vitoreaban diciéndoles que eso no lo haría feliz, cuando era todo lo contrario.

Ace ya se veía mas calmado, incluso tenia una sonrisa en su rostro –"_Ese es mi hermano_"-.

Los nakamas de Luffy también festejaban, Robin aplaudía con discreción, Franky hacia su baile, Usopp gritaba como loco y Nami sonreía soñadoramente mientras observaba a Luffy –"_Capitán, no importa cuantas veces me enoje contigo, al final siempre todo sale bien_"-.

-Increíble Nami, tu si que eres una motivadora- le felicitó Usopp, cuando empezó a escuchar un sollozar –Franky ¿Otra vez estás leyendo novelas románticas?-.

-Yo no soy, hey chicos miren en el suelo- les dijo el de la tanga señalando a Bon Clay quien lloraba mientras observaba al cielo.

-Hasta aquí he llegado, es una pena, no merezco llamarme okama, con mi derrota todos mis sueños se desvanecen- decía mientras se cubría la cara con una mano.

-¡Wahh eso es muy triste!- dijo Franky empezando a llorar y sacando una guitarra –Les cantaré una balada, se titula "El chico okama que perdió sus sueños tras ser derrotado en un torneo sobre waffles"-

-¿Qué no es un titulo muy largo?- le cuestionó Usopp.

-Pero si esa es la versión recortada, el titulo completo es…-

Antes de que Franky me obligara a escribir diez párrafos del titulo de la canción en versión completa, Luffy se apareció uniéndose al grupo –Bon-chan, diste lo mejor de ti, deberías de estar orgulloso, fue una gran pelea- le dijo a su rival caído ofreciéndole la mano.

-No es verdad, ni siquiera pude utilizar mi habilidad especial- lamentó Bon Clay, dejando a todos confundidos, entonces se dejó ayudar por Luffy –Permítanme mostrarles- les dijo cuando se puso de pie y entonces tocó la nariz de Usopp, el brazo de Franky, el pecho de Luffy la frente de Nami e iba a tocar a Robin pero esta le apuntó con una pistola, haciéndolo arrepentirse –Yo tengo el poder de convertirme en la persona a la que toque, miren a que me refiero- les dijo para luego transformar su rostro en el de Usopp -¡Tarán!-.

-¡Sugoi!- exclamaron Usopp y Luffy, mientras que los demás se quedaron sorprendidos. Luego se transformó en Franky y finalmente en Luffy.

Transformarse en Luffy fue una muy mala idea.

* * *

_Con los superagentes_

-¡Lo sabia! ¡Hay un complot, han creado muchos Luffy en una fabrica, Afro-Luffy, okama-Luffy ¡Hasta hay un Gyojin-Luffy! Los clones Luffy existen y conquistaran el mundo, gah suéltenme!- exclamaba Ace mientras era sujetado por Marco, Jozu y Kalifa mientras que Lucci trataba de ponerle una camisa de fuerza.

-Juro que si Ace sigue así, voy a matar a ese narizón que saco la mentira de los Luffy-clones-

* * *

_Regresando con los mugiwara_

-No importa si es hombre o mujer, puedo convertirme en lo que sea- exclamaba Bon Clay mientras se transformaba en Nami.

-¡Idéntica!- exclamó Franky.

-Se ve igual de bien que la Nami de verdad- comentó Luffy sorprendido, llamando la atención de Nami con el comentario.

-No solo eso ¡Incluso puedo copiar el físico!- les presumió Bon Clay alzándose la camisa mientras aun estaba convertido en Nami, mostrándoles a los mugiwara los "encantos" de la conductora. Usopp sufrió un sangrado nasal, a Franky se le salieron los ojos rompiendo sus lentes de sol y Luffy por algún motivo se puso en posición fetal con una expresión de trauma.

Pero hacer eso enfrente de Nami fue una mala idea, la peor decisión de su vida…

_Cinco segundos después_

-G-go-gomen- se disculpaba Bon Clay ya destransformado, tirado en el suelo lleno de chichones y con la cara inflamada.

Nami se sacudía las manos mientras le miraba feo, pero cuando volteó a ver a Luffy arqueó una ceja confundida -¿Qué pasa con el?-

-B-bubis, b-b-bubis, miedo, bebés, amor…ayuda- decía Luffy todo traumado mientras se mecía sobre su trasero mientras rodeaba sus piernas con sus brazos.

-Eh digamos que un pequeño trauma, jiji- rió Usopp nerviosamente, levantando sospechas por parte de Nami.

-Chicos, dejemos los traumas sexuales de Luffy por un momento, aun no sabemos cual era el sueño de este luchador que yace medio muerto frente a nosotros- les dijo Robin intuyendo la naturaleza del trauma de Luffy. Luego miró a Bon Clay y le dijo -Quizás pronto muera de un derrame cerebral, ya debería de decirnos su sueño, Bon Clay-san- le pidió sonando algo cruel en insensible.

–Yo solo quería ser como Hancock, quería ganar este torneo para pagarme una cirugía facial y corporal para ser hermosa como ella. pero ahora que he perdido eso es imposible, nunca seré como Hancock- les reveló el malherido Bon Clay con ganas de llorar, pero de los mugiwaras el único que se conmovió y empezó a llorar fue Luffy, todos los demás le veían feo.

-¿Hablas en serio?- le preguntaba Usopp con sarcasmo.

-¿En serio puedes ser tan estúpido?- le cuestionaba Nami mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Oi chicos, no sean crueles con el ¿Qué no ven que no cumplirá su sueño?- les regañó un ya recuperado Luffy, pero nadie le hizo caso.

-Okama idiota, tu sueño aun vive y lo puedes cumplir fácilmente- le dijo Franky.

-Solo tienes que visitar a esa Hancock, tocarla y convertirte en ella, no necesitas operaciones ni nada por el estilo- le revelo Robin.

Bon Clay abrió los ojos bien grandes -¡Ahhhhhh nunca lo había pensado!- gritó cómicamente abriendo la boca bien grande y los ojos como plato.

* * *

_En la Waffleforma (Plataforma hecha a base de Waffle)._

Chopper y Bepo estaban sentados lado a lado, el primero observando a sus alrededores y el segundo muy deprimido.

-Yo creí que era la bestia polar más fuerte del mundo, pero solo viví en un engaño. Hombre de las nieves, tu eres la bestia extravagante polar y original (B.E.P.O por sus siglas) numero uno del mundo- le comentó Bepo al que le venció.

-No te deprimas, déjame contarte mi secreto, yo no soy una bestia polar, me pinté de blanco para pelear, en realidad soy un reno parlante color café, así que en realidad tu eres el B.E.P.O numero uno del mundo, de hecho no creo que haya otro B.E.P.O en el mundo mas que tu- le animó Chopper alzando el pulgar.

-¿Hablas en serio? Oh, entonces soy único, ahora si siento que puedo ir a darle la cara a mi superior Trafalgar Law, gracias amigo, he recuperado mi confianza, me siento tan bien que creo que iré a buscar una osa polar parlanchina para cortejarla- exclamó Bepo emocionando y entonces salió corriendo.

-Creo que no entendió la parte de que el era el único en su especie, pero bueno, ya quedó feliz- dijo Chopper para si mismo, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Foxy estaba de pie a un lado de el, viéndole con una gran sonrisa -¿Qué pasa?-

_Un par de minutos después_

Foxy estaba en el centro de la plataforma, a sus lados estaba un nervioso Chopper y un distraído Luffy picándose la nariz sin importarle que millones de personas lo estuvieran viendo por televisión, los tres traían cada quien un micrófono.

El exboxeador y hoy árbitro ahora empezó a hablarles por el micrófono –Afro-Luffy, hombre de las nieves, ustedes han pasado de ser novatos a ser unos prometedores competidores, incluso las casas de apuestas ya les están tomando confianza y personas ya los están viendo como posibles campeones ¿Qué sienten al respecto?-.

-Tengo hambre- respondió Luffy con las manos en el estomago.

-Hombre de las nieves ¿Tienes algunas palabras de motivación para las nuevas generaciones de luchadores?- le preguntó directamente a Chopper.

Chopper primero se puso nervioso, pero luego agarró confianza -¿!Yo! eh, bueno, lo único que les puedo decir es que nunca se rindan, no pierdan la esperanza y no solo los luchadores, sino todas las personas sin importar lo que sean, peleen por sus sueños hasta cumplirlos-.

-Muy cliché, pero muy cierto compañero- le comentó Foxy al reno blanco, para entonces dirigir la palabra a Luffy –Y tu, cuando dejaste OHKO a tu oponente, eso me hizo recordar el anime de One Piece, cuando el tenryubitto Charloss le dispara a Hacchi y Luffy se enoja y lo manda a volar de un golpe, cuando vi eso yo dije ¡Genial! Y de alguna manera tu me hiciste sentir lo mismo en esta pelea-.

-¿De que estás hablando viejo?-.

-Ahem, Afro-Luffy ¿Algún comentario que quieras hacer a los que te están viendo?- le pidió Foxy, pero Luffy se le quedó viendo confundido –Eh, algún pensamiento, no se…una opinión, algo que hayas sentido ¿Nada?- le dijo empezando a sentirse nervioso, pero el chico solo le miraba como bicho raro –"_Esta idiota me está haciendo quedar como si fuera un tonto en publico, necesito hacerlo hablar ¡Ah lo tengo!_"- el presentador señaló al publico con el brazo y le dijo a Luffy –Quizás allí entre la gente haya una persona que te motivó, que te dio las fuerzas y que te inspira a seguir adelante, seguro que has de tener algunas palabras especiales para esa persona ¿No es así? dinos ¿Quién es la persona especial en tu vida y que te a ayudado a llegar a la grandeza? ¿Qué le quieres decir ahora que estás viviendo tu sueño?-.

Usopp cruzó los brazos orgulloso y habló presumido señalándose a si mismo –Jeje, vamos Luffy, diles quien te metió a este torneo y te convirtió en un ganador-.

Luffy abrió los ojos bien grandes y chocó su puño derecho sobre la palma de su mano izquierda –Ah es cierto-.

-Y bien, a quien le quieres dedicar unas palabras ahora que estás en vivo- le animó Foxy poniéndole la mano en el hombro amistosamente.

-"_Genial, saldré en televisión y seré famoso, Usotuya el mejor entrenador-manager del mundo_"- pensaba Usopp emocionado.

-Nami- dijo Luffy a secas, provocando que Usopp cayera al suelo deprimido.

Nami se puso helada como hielo y su piel se volvió pálida –"_No Luffy no lo hagas, ¡No digas nada!_"-.

-¿Quién es Nami? ¿Puedes mostrármela para que la vean las cámaras?- le pidió Foxy.

El chico apuntó a la multitud –Cabello naranja, Nami- dijo el chico mientras veía a la chica, todos los que rodeaban a la susodicha se hicieron a un lado, incluso Franky y Robin, dejándola expuesta a los ojos de todos.

-E-esto es incomodo, t-todos me están viendo- dijo Nami para si misma, aun siendo una mujer de personalidad fuerte, tener tanta gente viéndola era perturbador. Entonces escuchó que Luffy la llamaba por su nombre, ella volteó a verlo en la plataforma y en su rostro vio seriedad, lo cual hacia parecer que su querido capitán tenia algo importante que decir.

-Nami, yo… bueno esto no es fácil de decir ni de admitir para mi, pero es algo que quiero que sepas y entiendas- le dijo Luffy poniendo la mirada a un lado, se veía nervioso.

-"_No, que no sea lo que pienso, por favor que no diga nada tonto enfrente de todos_"- pensaba la aun mas nerviosa Nami, sintiendo que sus piernas querían temblar como las de Usopp.

-Nami se que tienes una enfermedad, se que estas enferma de amor y que parte de eso es debido a mi- admitió el chico con pesar, aun con la idea de que el amor era una enfermedad misteriosa, para este entonces Usopp y Chopper estaban petrificados, esto era por la metida de pata y el trauma que le habían provocado, pero ya era demasiado tarde para detenerlo. El mugiwara prosiguió –Pero Nami, yo te diré que he descubierto que también tengo lo mismo, al principio no sabio que hacer ni como reaccionar, pero ya me siento listo para aceptarlo y para luchar no solo por este torneo, sino también por ti-.

Nami ya estaba poniéndose como tomate, Luffy le estaba diciendo cosas que nunca creyó oiría de el y de plano era en publico ¿Cómo no avergonzarse?

-Escúchame Nami, no como tu capitán, sino como tú amigo, he decidido que ganaré este torneo y cuando lo haga entonces te curaré de tu enfermedad del amor, todo lo que gane en premio quiero que sea para ti, para curarte. No me importa lo que me cueste, yo quiero verte bien, quiero que estés feliz y no descansaré hasta lograrlo, por que me importas mucho, Nami- finalizó el misteriosamente poético Luffy, quien se veía inspirado

-Luffy- pronunció la apenada Nami sintiendo que el corazón se le aceleraba, no le había entendido la mitad de lo que le había dicho y aun así se sentía agradable y le parecía tan tierno que el capitán le hablara de esa manera.

Lo que no sabía el despistado contrabandista, es que todo mundo a excepción de Chopper y Usopp, le habían hallado otro significado y el siempre vivaracho Foxy no tardó en dar su opinión -¡Oh my Gosh! ¡No por nada el LuNa es el pairing numero uno de One Piece en internet!Al fin entendemos el propósito de este simpático Afro-Luffy, el quiere ganar este torneo y entonces pedir la mano de su amada y usar el dinero para la boda y la luna de miel ¡Espectadores, a partir de hoy este luchador tendrá un apodo; The Love Fighter! Si, se que apesta, pero es lo que lo describe, un chico que pelea por el amor- declaró emocionando a muchos de los presentes quienes empezaron a insinuarle a la supuesta pareja.

-Oiga viejo, yo no lucho por el amor ¡Lucho _contra_ el amor!- le reclamaba Luffy a Foxy sacudiéndolo, pero este solo se reía.

-Felicidades Nami, no sabia que de esto se trataba todo- le felicitaba incluso el lloricón Franky a la pelinaranja que se moría de vergüenza.

-Robin, ayúdame, esto es inesperado, no se que hacer- le rogó la conductora sintiéndose vulnerable ante el mundo.

-Nami, tu sabes que tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar, se veía venir desde hace tiempo-

* * *

_Más algunos luchadores empezaban a maquinar algunas cosas _

-"_Así que esa chica es la novia de Luffy, eso me puede servir mucho. Ese odioso mugiwara me las va a pagar_"- razonaba Sentoumaru con malicia.

-¡Jeje quiero pelear con ese equipo!- exclamaba Burgess viendo en Luffy y Chopper a un dúo interesante para enfrentar.

-¿Como puede dejarse acosar esa chica por el luchador? Es obvio que todo lo estaba diciendo en doble sentido- comentaba Kalifa malpensando hasta de Luffy.

-Anda Kalifa, eso es amor puro- le corregía Rob Lucci.

-Prr odio el amor, me asquea yo quiero ver violencia, anarquía y muerte- se quejaba Hattori.

-Yoyoi, ya me dio ganas de leer Shojo ¿Cuál estará bueno?- se preguntaba Kumadori.

-"_Esta chica me está incomodando_"- pensaba Zoro quien obviamente no tenia nada que ver y no sabia lo que estaba pasando con Luffy.

_-"Esa Nami y pensar que ella seria la elegida, supongo he de rendirme"- _se convencía la fangirl Vivi, sin guardar ningún rencor.

Pero ¿Y que pensaban los superagentes Ace y Marco al respecto?

-Ace, tu cara boba me está asustando, no me salgas con que te volviste loco con tu idea de los clones- le comentaba Marco a su compañero, el cual estaba atado a una silla, con una camisa de fuerza puesta y una expresión estúpida en su cara mientras miraba a su hermano reclamarle a Foxy en la Waffleforma.

-Es que estoy feliz- le dijo Ace entre suspiros –Los rollos de la profecía se están cumpliendo-.

-¿Profecías? ¿Rollos?- preguntó Marco, cuando recordó a que se refería –He de suponer que los rollos a los que te refieres son esas cartulinas en las que hiciste dibujos con crayones sobre tus fantasías, ajá, ya los recuerdo, dibujaste una supuesta boda entre Luffy y Nami donde el padre era el tocino de "una película de huevos" y el padrino era un enorme jamón viviente. También venían el maestro de las espadas laser; el hombre cabra, tu con un traje Jedi color Fuschia acompañado de tu Padawan, tu sobrino el pequeño Ace Jr. Los tres luchado contra los Shichibukai espaciales y un hombre calvo y malo…esperan, no me digas que crees que me voy a hacer calvo y malo-.

-¡Wow, tu también te sabes la profecía!- exclamó Ace.

-Ace, esas no son profecías, ya te dije que solo son tus fantasías dibujadas en una cartulina-

-¡Son rollos proféticos y se están cumpliendo! Para empezar Luffy ya se le declaró a Nami, el jamón viviente existe y cada día tienes menos cabello. Al rato verás como Luffy y Nami encargan a la cigüeña al pequeño Ace Jr., los Shichibukai espaciales crean un imperio y lamentablemente tu harás de lado oscuro, je descuida, haré todo lo posible por cambiar la profecía y evitar que te hagas del mal-.

-Si claro, solo agarra un crayón y hazlo-.

-Búrlate lo que quieras Marco, por lo pronto haré lo que debí de haber hecho hace 2.37 minutos- le dijo el agente dos y entonces gritó -¡Heeeeeeeey Afro-Luffyyyyyyyyyy!-.

Luffy estaba en la plataforma cuando escuchó que le llamaban, era una voz imposible de confundir, giró el cuello y sonrió de oreja a oreja –¡Ace!-

Los hermanos se reunían de nuevo, pero esta vez como rivales, la primer ronda ya había empezado y al igual que Luffy, cada competidor tenía sus propias motivaciones.

* * *

_Por ultimo, en el hotel Shabondy de la feria Shanbondy (¿Por qué habría un hotel en una feria? No me pregunten)_

El capitán Smoker y su mujer, la capitana Hina, estaban jugando domino, sentados a lados opuestos de una pequeña mesa localizada en el cuarto del hotel en el que se estaban hospedando.

Resultaba que a la familia le habían dado unas bien merecidas vacaciones, Hina se había negado por un rato, pero Smoker la había convencido de que aceptaran a propuesta y pues entonces por recomendación de sus hijos se les había ocurrido venir al parque Shabondy. Para los dos jóvenes eran unas vacaciones fenomenales, pero para los dos padres eran aburridas.

-Esto me está hartando, aunque al menos estamos solos- le comentó Smoker a su esposa.

-Nuestra torpe hija Tashigi y nuestro inepto hijo Coby parecen disfrutarlo, pero Hina está aburrida- dijo la pelirosa colocando su pieza de domino.

-Oye no les digas así, quizás todavía no son lo que pensábamos que llegarían a hacer, pero se están esforzando- le dijo quedando algo dolido por que Hina les llamara "torpes" e "ineptos", el fumador se le quedó viendo a su mujer.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por que miras a Hina con esa mirada tan extraña?- le cuestionó ella.

-Estaba pensando, pues ahora que nuestros hijos están afuera y nosotros estamos solos, podríamos…bueno, ya sabes- le comentó con seriedad.

-Hina no tiene ganas- le respondió la capitana a secas.

-Pero Hina, hace mucho tiempo que no…-

-Lo único que quiere Hina es atrapar delincuentes-

-Vamos querida, no siempre hay oportunidades como esta, ya sabes cuan incomodo es cuando sabes que los escuincles andan cercas y te pueden pillar en la movida- le dijo tratando de persuadirla.

Hina se quedó pensando un tiempo y al fin cedió –Tienes razón, además a Hina ya le están dando ganas- le dijo con tono juguetón sonriendo por primera vez.

Smoker sonrió, se levantó y fue a pararse detrás de ella y entonces le empezó a dar un masaje –Uff, creí que nunca mas lo haríamos, pero estoy feliz de que al fin podamos ir a comer juntos como en los viejos tiempos, que te parece si vamos a buscar un puesto de tacos– dijo aliviado (_Lectores ¿En que estaban pensando?_).

-A Hina le gustan los tacos-.

-Y lo mejor es que Tashigi y Coby no se darán cuenta, ya ves como reclaman- le dijo el sujeto del humo, pero clásico, tenia que pasar algo y arruinar los planes; el celular del capitán empezó a sonar.

-Agh, las llamadas de celular inoportunas le arruinan el apetito a Hina-

Smoker contestó –Bueno, ah si cuartel general, si yo soy Smoker ¿Qué sucede?... oh ya veo, de acuerdo…no se preocupe, aun en vacaciones estamos a sus servicios…está bien lo haremos-.

-Hina quiere saber que sucede-.

Smoker sacó tres puros nuevos, los encendió y empezó a fumarlos –Querida, se te cumplió tu deseo, vamos a atrapar a un revoltoso contrabandista, llámale a Coby y Tashigi, por que es hora de que vayamos a RAW-.

Los marines hacían sus movimientos, cada vez había mas cosas en juego en el torneo RAW.

_Continuará…_

* * *

La primera ronda ha iniciado y como vieron Luffy "The Love Fighter" viene en serio y tiene una razon para ganar, gracias a la visita de Nami quien necesita "medicamentos" para su "enfermedad del amor".

Pero los marines ya se pusieron a la obra y tanto Garp como Smoker y Hina están resueltos a detener a Luffy.

¿Cuáles serán las siguientes peleas? ¿Qué le deparará a Zoro en su problema laberintico? ¿Qué pasará entre Luffy y Nami? ¿Por qué odia Sentoumaru a Luffy? ¿Dejará Kizaru de ser estúpido algún dia? ¿Se va a ahogar Garp? ¿Cumplirá Bon Clay su sueño?

Sepanlo en el próximo capitulo de superagentes Ace y Marco el cual se titulará…eh…aun no le tengo titulo, gomen.


	20. El lechón, la papa y el guardabosque

_-¿Ace? Oh no, otra vez de nuevo con esa maña ¡Ace aléjate de esa computadora!-_

_-No te asustes Marco, solo estoy subiendo nuestras aventuras a Internet-_

_-¿¡Cómo!-_

_-Es que seria un desperdicio que nuestra gran misión secreta quedara en el olvido. Por eso la compartiré con todo el mundo ¿No soy el mas genial?-_

_-Se ve que aun no entiendes el significado de ser un agente "secreto"-._

_-Pero si se guardar secretos. Anda anímate, le puse un titulo bien genial al capitulo de hoy: "el lechón, la patata y el guardabosque", es que estaba leyendo una novela de las crónicas de…-_

_-Ya entendí. Apuesto a que es un titulo que no tiene nada que ver ¿Cuándo aprenderás?-._

* * *

Que tal, de nuevo Ace sigue apoderándose de computadoras para hacer de las suyas, ahora le cambió el nombre al capitulo. Oh un momento ¡Es el capitulo veinte! Yupi al fin llego a la veintena… Aunque sinceramente les diré que ya debería ir mas avanzado este fic, a estas alturas ya debería ir acabando, soy muy intermitente…Que mas da, los dejo para que lean.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Ace, Marco y todos los personajes de One Piece que utilizo en este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eichiro Oda._

**Superagentes Ace y Marco; El lechón, la patata y el guardabosque**

El sol pegaba fuerte en la arena de la feria Shabondy. A este día todavía le quedaba muchísima cuerda y el evento del día estaba en su apogeo; el torneo final de RAW.

-Y los elegidos son ¡El equipo Amazon!- exclamaba Foxy emocionado, provocando aplausos de los presentes que estaban que querían ver la pelea.

Un par de chicas muy atractivas y vestidas en un estilo aborigen subieron a la plataforma. Una era de corto cabello rubio, la otra era extremadamente alta y de cabello castaño –Hagamos esto por Hancock-sama- dijo la rubia de nombre Marguerite.

-No podemos perder- asintió la alta; Aphelandra.

Foxy volvió a expresarse por el micrófono -¿Qué tenemos aquí? El contrincante de estas hermosas pero peligrosas amazonas es el equipo… ¡Equipo Marine! Adelante- invitó alzando el brazo, pero nadie se presentó, siquiera respondió, dejándolo paralizado con la boca abierta –"_Rayos ¿Acaso se rindió y se fue?_"- giró el cuello para ver a su asistente –Hey Sadie-chan ¿Qué dice el reglamento para estos casos?-.

-Los patrocinadores dicen que en caso de que alguien abandone, Foxy-chan tendrá que pelear solo, con un par de bolas de acero atadas a sus piernas por medio de cadenas, además deberá ponerse una venda en los ojos, no podrá usar guantes de box y por motivos comerciales tendrá que usar una camisa con la foto del rostro de un insoportable adolescente Canadiense cuyo nombre no pronunciaré para evitar el vomito-.

-¡Todo menos eso!- gritó y entonces empezó a suplicar por el micrófono -¡Equipo Marine!-.

A unos metros de la plataforma, Sentoumaru veía muy feo al despistado Luffy que corría como idiota buscando a su hermano –"_Ya verás maldito mugiwara_"- pensaba con rencor.

En eso escuchó que Foxy invocaba al equipo Marine –Es mi turno-.

En la plataforma Foxy estaba tirado en el suelo mientras Sadie-chan le mostraba la infame camisa que tanta repugnancia le causaba – ¡Ah Sadie-chan, aléjala, aléjala de mi!-

Sentomaru subió al waffle, mismo que se estremeció al recibir su enorme peso –Aquí estoy, yo soy el equipo marine-.

-Hey, me pusiste un buen susto. Anda llama a tu compañero para empezar- le dijo el aliviado Foxy entre suspiros.

-Ya te lo dije, yo soy el equipo marine. Mi compañero de pelea aun no llega, así que pelearé solo- dijo el sumo con seriedad, observando a sus dos contrincantes.

-No hay que confiarnos Aphelandra, este hombre se ve muy poderoso- comentó Marguerite poniéndose defensiva mientras miraba al gordo a los ojos.

-Bueno tú sabrás, aunque de una vez te advierto que seguramente perderás. Ni siquiera el campeón pelea solo, sino que lo hace al lado de un burro común y créeme que para ser un burro común es muy bueno, de hecho quizás no sea un burro común ¡Quizás es un burro espacial! O quizás es un animal superdotado como mi hámster Hamtaro… siempre pensé que tenía algo interesante en la cabeza, pero entonces un día se perdió y yo empecé a llorar-

-Ya cállate, eres irritable- le interrumpió Sentoumaru.

-Pero que grosero ¿Qué no tienes empatía?-le dijo Foxy y entonces dio la señal –Espectadores ¿Listos para mas luchas? Bien, peleadores, demuéstrenos una pelea ruda, una pelea RAW-

Una ruda confrontación mas empezaba, seria una pelea interesante. Sin embargo había quienes tenían cosas más interesantes que hacer:

* * *

**_En algún lugar entre la multitud_**

-Oye Chopper, que te parece "Usotuya el legendario" o "Usotuya el creacampeones". Vamos necesito un apodo que vaya con mi fama como el entrenador del futuro campeón-.

* * *

**_Ahem ¡Dije algo mas interesante, Usopp! Ahora si _**

-¡Ace! ¡Te he estado buscando todo el día!- exclamaba un emocionado Luffy, supercontento de reencontrarse con su hermano.

-Lo mismo digo yo. Jaja mírate Luffy, eres todo un luchador- le comentó el igualmente alegre Ace.

En eso el lento cerebro del chico captó algo en el rostro de Ace -Espera, eso…eso es ¿En serio es lo que creo que es? ¡Una mascara de cerdo! ¡Sugoi!-.

-Así es Luffy, yo soy puerco-man, un hombre que tras caer en una maquina combinadora junto con un cerdo, unió sus genes con el animal, convirtiéndose en un superhéroe y luchador de lucha libre, es decir un súper-luchador-héroe-libre ¡Puerco-man!- dijo cruzando los brazos con orgullo, entonces sonrió al sacar un cuaderno con dibujos hechos a crayón –Mira, ya estoy haciendo mi comic, haber si lo acepta la editorial-.

Luffy estaba boquiabierto e impresionado de mas -Increíble, nunca había conocido a un superhéroe, sabia que eras un superagente, pero no un superhéroe ¡Eres tan cool!-

Ace empezó a hacer poses ridículas que hicieron que un niño le dijera a su madre "Mami ese señor me da miedo". Entonces el agente dijo su lema -¡Puerco-man! Revolcándose en los lodos de la injusticia- dijo primero tirándose en el suelo y revolcándose, manchándose todo de polvo –¡Puerco-man! Desenterrando las trufas del mal- añadió y entonces se puso en cuatro patas a escarbar con las manos -¡Puerco-man! Tragándose todos los desperdicios de la sociedad- dijo por ultimo y bueno…fue a un bote de basura, abrió la boca bien grande y metió la cabeza a los desperdicios –Oye Luffy, no vas a creer las delicias que la gente tira a la basura-.

-Wow, no se que decir, te luciste, mírame a mí, soy solo un boxeador con guantes enormes, una calavera sin chiste en mi pecho y unos tatuajes falsos. Aunque el afro ayuda un poco- dijo Luffy decepcionado con su apariencia, pensando que alguien vestido con un traje de spandex ajustado y una mascara de nariz de cerdo era lo más genial.

Ace terminó de hurgar en la basura y cambió de tema –Por cierto Luffy. Veo que ya encontraste tu dulcecito ¿Y eso como estuvo?- le preguntó poniendo una cara traviesa.

-¿Dulce? ¡Donde!- exclamó Luffy volteando en todas las direcciones –No lo hallo-

-Allá tontín- le dijo Ace agarrándole la cabeza con ambas manos obligándolo a poner la mirada donde estaban sus nakamas, donde estaba Nami –Esa dulzura color naranja-

-¿Naranja? ¡Ah Nami! ¿A poco Nami es de dulce? Eso explica por que huele tan bien ¡Ay! ¡Ahhhhh!- gritó con las manos en la cabeza -¿Ahora como le voy a hacer? Cada vez que la vea me la voy a querer comer enterita, no se como me voy a resistir, la voy a devorar-.

-Se nota- le dijo Ace muy pícaro –Te tengo que felicitar, tu confesión publica por ella estuvo de diez. Sigue así y pronto te la estarás comiendo a besos-.

-Pero yo no me la quiero comer- se quejó el mugiwara, pero entonces se quedó embobado viendo a la chica –Tengo que curarla de la enfermedad del amor, es contagiosa ¿Qué tal si se la pega a Usopp, Chopper, Franky y Robin? ¿Y luego ellos contagian a Zoro, Sanji y Brooke? ¡Y todo el mundo se contagie como en las películas de zombies y entonces yo como el responsable de todo tenga que buscar una cura ¡Y lo peor es que no se nada de química!- .

-Ay Luffy, estás bien loco. A todos nos da la enfermedad del amor, con decirte que hasta los amargados, aburridos, refunfuñones, feos, o en menos palabras; Marco's, se enamoran- dijo el Portgaz señalando a su mejor amigo quien no tenia ni idea de lo que se estaba diciendo de él, esto debido a que conversaba amenamente con los PC9.

-Pero Nami- dijo Luffy no muy convencido, sin dejar de ver a la chica que estaba conversando con Robin, Franky, Usopp y Chopper –Es raro, pero siento que quisiera pasar más tiempo con ella, y como si quisiera abrazarla ¿Qué pasa conmigo?-.

-¿Y has hablado con ella de eso?- le preguntó el "sabio" hermano mayor, tras lo cual el menor negó –Bueno, si ya te le confesaste, deberías de preguntarle sobre su respuesta-.

* * *

**_Nami también tenía su mundo de complicaciones _**

-¿Qué hago? ¡Ese tonto! ¿Por qué tenia que decirlo en publico frente a esta multitud?- exclamaba Nami toda desesperada dando vueltas en círculos.

-De hecho permíteme comentarte que todo lo que está pasando aquí está siendo transmitiendo millones de espectadores en todo el mundo- dijo la informativa Robin.

-Gracias Robin, eso en serio me "ayuda" tanto- le dijo Nami sarcástica, entonces regresó a su escándalo -¡En serio alguien dígame como le hago! Yo no me esperaba algo así-.

-Pero te gustó ¿No? Se te adelantó. Yo creí que tu te le confesarías primero- comentó Franky, entonces empezó a ponerse sentimental de nuevo –Me recuerdan esa película…-

-No empieces con tus películas románticas otra vez ¡Y te prohíbo llorar! Es que ¡Ngh! Robin ayúdame, di algo-.

-De hecho hay algo extra que quería comentarte Nami. Todos notamos que Luffy se está comportando muy extraño, pero cuando Bon Clay se transformó en ti y le mostró tus senos, el se quedó como traumado, es como si tuviera un trauma de índole sexual-.

-Nami ¿Tus bubis son naturales o plásticas?- preguntó Franky recibiendo como respuesta un puñetazo en la nuca que dejó su cabeza enterrada en el suelo, como si fuera avestruz.

Nami empezó a sacudirse las manos -Es cierto, no le presté mucha atención en el momento, pero es muy raro ¿Por qué le habrá pasado eso?-.

Usopp y Chopper quienes todo el tiempo habían estado serios se pusieron pálidos, el narizón empezó a hablar nervioso y a excusarse -Eh Nami, s-seguro que andaba nervioso. B-bueno, e-en vista de que tenemos cosas que hacer, n-nos re-retiramos -.

Ya se habían dado la vuelta, cuando Nami los jaló del cuello (Chopper está en monster point) para no dejarlos ir –Ustedes son los nerviosos ¿Acaso saben algo de Luffy?-.

-N-no Nami, claro que no- mintió Usopp tratando de disimular.

-Si Nami, nosotros _no_ le dimos la "charla" a Luffy, _tampoco_ le relatamos como se hacen los bebes, causándole un trauma emocional que implique que le tenga miedo a todo lo que le recuerda el sexo, entre ello tus muy desarrolladas características sexuales primarias- dijo Chopper en su lenguaje científico, pero para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer se quiso retractar pero ya era tarde –Ay no, la regué-.

-Ustedes dos- decía Nami mientras un fuego la empezaba a rodear -¡Están muertos!-.

-Wahhhh- gritaban Usopp y Chopper mientras una nube de polvo se levantaba, ocultando la golpiza que la pelinaranja les estaba poniendo.

* * *

**_En otro lugar de la feria_**

Coby abría la puerta apresuradamente, encontrándose con sus padres sentados en un par de sillas y con una mesa en medio. Entonces saludó militarmente– ¡Padre, Madre, he llegado!

-Hina puede ver eso- respondió su malhumorada madre viéndose las uñas sin prestarle atención.

-Oigan ¿Y mi hermana mayor?- preguntó el chico pelirosa, buscando a Tashigi.

-Así que tú tampoco sabes. La despistada dejó su den den mushi portátil y pensé sabrías donde estaba- le dijo su padre, el fumador compulsivo Smoker.

-No es despistada, es torpe- corrigió Hina con dureza y entonces se puso a pensar en voz alta –Ya ha tardado mucho, quizás se fugó con el novio a nuestras espaldas-.

-¡¿Novio?- gritó Smoker al mismo tiempo que destrozaba la mesita de un puñetazo – ¡Mi hija no tendrá ningún novio sino hasta los treinta, está muy niña para esos asuntos!-.

La dura e insensible Hina no estuvo de acuerdo-Tiene veintidós años, ya debería de irse de la casa. Quizás un buen hombre le quite la torpeza que nosotros no hemos podido eliminar-.

-¡Jamás! Prefiero que mi hija se quede con su torpeza a que se quede sin inocencia.-

-¡Eres un sobreprotector, Smoker!-.

-¡Y tú eres irresponsable, Hina!-.

Coby al fin tomó cartas en la discusión de sus padres –Oigan, ya no peleen, mejor explíquenme para que me llamaron-.

Los dos experimentados marines al fin cedieron en su riña verbal –Ah eso, es que el cuartel general nos ha encomendado una misión, tenemos que ir por un revoltoso a RAW-.

-Y ese delincuente es duro de roer, por eso Hina considera que debemos ir como familia- dijo la mujer de cabello rosa.

Coby como el nerd antisocial adicto al trabajo que era, se tomó muy en serio las ordenes mayores -En ese caso no perdamos mas tiempo, vámonos, Tashigi sabrá cuidarse sola-.

Smoker se puso de pie y fue a verlo a la cara –Muy sospechoso Coby ¿Cómo que Tashigi podrá cuidarse sola? Acaso… aja ya lo entiendo ¡Tu estas ocultando sus aventuras!-.

-¿Pero que? ¡Papa! No seas tan desconfiado, todo es producto de tu imaginación-.

-Mira Coby, en cuanto te vea echándole ojitos a una chica te mando al campamento de verano con Kizaru y si esa chica ni siquiera es de los marines, entonces te mando a un curso intensivo con Garp por un mes -amenazó el sobreprotector Smoker.

-¡Si señor!- exclamó el aterrorizado Coby, aun recordaba como los campamentos de verano siempre terminaban en completo desastre por culpa de la estupidez de Kizaru; como olvidar aquella vez en que el almirante confundió repelente para insectos con hormonas animales, fue muy perturbador ser perseguido por un oso en el bosque ¿Y que decir de los cursos de Garp? Tan solo había ido una vez y ni siquiera quería recordarlo, oh el trauma.

-Hina ordena que partamos. Cuando Tashigi vuelva, Hina ya pensará en un buen castigo, por que Hina no tolera la indisciplina- indicó Hina a los dos hombres.

Smoker cogió una gabardina y suspiró derrotado, Hina era la que mandaba en la familia y pues ni que hacer. Pero el solo hecho de pensar de que en estos mismos instantes un hombre aprovechado estuviera apunto de convencer a su Tashigi de que hicieran cosas indebidas como besarse o tomarse de las manos (En serio que Smoker es extremosamente sobreprotector) era algo que no lo dejaría en paz durante los próximos 174.9757 minutos.

* * *

**_De vuelta en RAW._**

-Perdón Hancock-sama- decía Marguerite y entonces sus ojos quedaban en forma de "X".

Frente a ella estaba Sentoumaru sacudiéndose las manos –Ha terminado-

Foxy estaba tan impresionado que no podía hablar, el sumo solito había derrotado no a una, sino a dos amazonas ¡Amazonas, las mujeres más tenaces del mundo! Tanto Aphelandra como Marguerite estaban KO, mientras que Sentoumaru ni había sudado, su victoria era un hecho –Damas, caballeros y okamas, el equipo Marine ha obtenido la victoria ¡Tenemos un segundo finalista!- exclamó por el micrófono.

-¿Tan pronto?- se preguntaba Ace todo despistado, ya que ni había visto la pelea.

-Ese gordito es fuerte. Lo bueno que traemos un peso pesado para contrarrestarlo- le comentó Marco acercándosele a su amigo y observando a Jozu.

-Claro que sí, lo voy a hacer puré de papa ¡Por que soy la papa humana!- exclamó Jozu.

Foxy se acercó al ganador y le acercó el micrófono –Sublime presentación ¿Cuál es su secreto joven luchador de sumo?-.

Sentoumaru tenía la vista puesta en un chico en particular, el cual andaba haciendo escándalo con su grupito de nakamas –La venganza. Es todo lo que tengo que decir-.

-Ahem. Bien ya lo escucharon, cualquiera que haya sido el idiota que lo hizo enojar mas le vale que se vaya cuidando las espaldas, por que Sentoumaru del equipo marine es el peligro real, pfehfehfeh- rió Foxy invitando a la gente a gritar y emocionarse.

Sentoumaru bajó del waffle y fue directo adonde estaban los alegres mugiwara, los reconoció a los cuatro; la inteligente Nico Robin, el cyborg Franky, la conductora Nami y claro que nunca olvidaría a ese chico que reía como idiota, lo odiaba demasiado.

Mientras se les iba acercando su coraje iba en aumento, deseaba poder aplastar a Luffy, pero no era el momento. Pero aprovecharía para declararle la guerra.

Con los mugiwara, Luffy contaba una de sus locas historias, provocando risas en sus nakamas presentes -Y entonces se le cayó el helado ¿Pueden creerlo?-

Franky no paraba de reírse -Jaja, pero que idiota fue ese tipo-.

-Fufufu, tu sentido del humor es destacable, capitán Luffy- comentó la conservadora Robin.

Nami no decía nada, aun ni le había dirigido la palabra al chico, por que no sabia que decirle ahora que se le había confesado –"_Luffy eres tan chistoso, me encanta eso de ti. Pero me perdonaras, tengo que quitarte ese trauma que te pusieron Usopp y Chopper. Va a ser algo perturbador para ti, pero es la única manera_"- razonó para ella –Oye Luffy-.

-Ah Nami ¿Ya te sientes mejor? ¿Necesitas algo? Oh espera, ya se que quieres ¡Un pay de manzana! ¿O será uno de limón?- el chico empezó a babear y entonces sacudió la cabeza –Ah perdón se trata de que tu querías y no yo ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó inocentemente.

Nami suspiró -Luffy verás ¡Kya!- la pelinaranja se vio interrumpida al ser empujada por la espalda, de modo que terminó de manos y rodillas al suelo.

Luffy se enojó, observó que detrás de Nami estaba un enorme hombre obeso -¡Hey que pasa contigo! ¿Por qué empujaste a Nami?-.

-No te acuerdas de mí ¿Cierto? Pues pronto te haré recordarlo a golpes- le dijo Sentoumaru con frialdad, para luego decir amenazante–Y deberías de cuidar más a tu novia, si te descuidas algo muy horrible le puede pasar- tras ver de reojo a Nami, se retiró.

Cuando Sentoumaru se iba, Franky le sacó la lengua y comentó a sus amigos -Pero que sujeto tan desagradable ¿Lo conoces Luffy?-

El chico no le hizo caso porque se puso a ayudar a Nami a ponerse de pie -¿Estas bien?-.

-Si, gracias Luffy- dijo la pelinaranja sacudiéndose la ropa, no le había pasado nada. Entonces sintió que las manos de Luffy se posaban en sus hombros, provocando que se pusiera algo nerviosa y levemente ruborizada -¿Eh, que pasa?-

-No temas Nami, no dejaré que te hagan nada, al primero que te ponga un dedo encima le pateare el trasero sin importar quien sea- le aseguró el chico de goma con determinación.

Mas no solo Sentoumaru estaba al pendiente del mugiwara, el campeón Jesus Burgess estaba cercas y escuchaba la conversación con atención –"_Me muero por pelear contigo Afro-Luffy, me has impresionado. Con que razón el jefe te está buscando_".

En ese momento, Foxy empezaba con sus escándalos en la plataforma.

* * *

**_En la plataforma donde Foxy hacia sus escándalos_**

-Bien, aquí estamos de vuelta en el torneo de luchas sobre waffles, pero antes de ello quisiera decirles…-

El presentador no pudo ni empezar, por que una ráfaga de vegetales se lo impidió. Rápidamente encontró que había sido un grupito el que le había hecho eso -¿Qué pasa con ustedes?-

-Somos el grupo conocido como "Grupo de prevención contra estupideces de Foxy" también conocidos como "Anti-Foxys unidos", aunque también pueden llamarnos los "Beeps". Exigimos en representación de todos que usted ya deje de perder el tiempo con sus tonterías, sabemos que su naturaleza es ser un idiota, por eso le lanzaremos un vegetal cada vez que haga algo tonto- la advirtió el líder de los Beeps, personaje lo suficientemente irrelevante como para poder evitar mencionar su nombre.

-Bueno, en ese caso yo- Foxy recibió un tomatazo en la cara -¿Ahora que hice?-.

-Nada, es que es tan divertido fastidiarle- dijo el líder de los Beeps.

-Siento que mi dignidad ha sido mas aplastada que la de Sanji cuando se puso un vestido de mujer y condenó su existencia a ser un personaje humorístico después del timeskip en One Piece, ah que pena- se quejó el presentador todo deprimido en el suelo –Sadie-chan, elige los peleadores-.

-Pero Foxy-chan, usted es el mas genial, solo usted tiene la sabiduría para elegir al azar los contrincantantes y así tengamos una mmh, deliciosa pelea- dijo la sádica mujer.

Foxy recuperó su autoestima y se alzó de golpe –Ha llegado el momento-

* * *

**_Con los superagentes (Y PC9)_**

Ace señalaba a la waffleforma –Miren, el idiota va a elegir los nuevos peleadores-.

-Jozu, Jozu, Jozu- dijo Jozu volviendo a su tendencia pokemaniaca de pronunciar su nombre como si fuera lo único que supiera.

Lucci empezó a comerse las uñas -Ay no, ya me dieron nervios. Creo que liberaré mi estrés jugando Angry Carues-.

-Prr, ojala te toque el mas poderoso enemigo, será divertido ver que alguien te aviente como si fueras un angry carue y destroces con tu cráneo una construcción, derramando tu masa encefálica en el suelo- le comentó la paloma Hattori aumentando el estrés en su amo.

-Agente Marco, no me contendré si tengo que enfrentar a sus camaradas- le dijo Kalifa al agente uno.

-No esperaría menos de ustedes los PC9-

-Aunque me quedaré con las ganas de saber que tan hábil es usted, quizás podría mostrármelo en un altercado privado donde solo participemos nosotros dos. Creo que un cuartito oscuro seria una buena arena- le dijo ella muy acosadora.

Marco se puso rojo y nervioso -Eh…mira, Foxy ya ha sacado los papelitos-

-¡El equipo agentes!- exclamó Foxy a través de su micrófono y entonces cogió el otro papel –Y se enfrentarán a…-

El suspenso inundó a todos, pero mas a Marco quien como manager del equipo agentes tenia la gran responsabilidad de dirigir a sus poderosos pero no muy brillantes luchadores ¿Enfrentarían a sus amigos los PC9? ¿O habrían de vérselas con el campeón Burgess?

-Team Sky Priests son los elegidos, pfehfehfehfeh- gritó Foxy riendo hasta que recibió un melón en la cara, por motivo de que su risa era lo suficiente estúpida como para insultar a los anti-Foxys o mejor conocidos como los Beeps (¿O no? ¿Alguien sabe que significa Beep?).

-¿Quiénes son esos?- se preguntó Marco volteando a ver donde estaban congregados los luchadores, allí identifico a un par de peleadores muy raros; el primero tenia un cuerpo con forma esférica, lentes amarillos, largo cabello rojo, vestía con un mameluco blanco aparte de que saltaba infantilmente en un pierna. Su compañero en cambio era un sujeto moreno muy serio que tenia los ojos rodados al revés y los brazos cruzados, parecía ser de cuidado y su sola apariencia causaba cierto temor –"_Ellos tienen que ser_"-.

-Bien, luchadores, pasen a darnos un espectáculo antes de que me acribillen con objetos comestibles- exigió Foxy mientras se cubría con un escudo policiaco transparente.

Marco suspiró y fue con sus dos combatientes –Chicos ¿Están preparados?-.

-Claro, puerco-man siempre está listo, no como ese distraído de Ace- dijo Ace olvidando su verdadera identidad, empezando a obsesionarse con su nuevo alias.

Marco negó con la cabeza -Pero si tú eres Ace. Uff como sea ¿Qué dices tu Jozu?-

-Acabo de comerme unos aros de cebolla, tres litros de soda y un plato de habas con frijoles ¿Qué puedo decir? Estoy listo para mostrarles mi poder patata- aseguró el grandulón.

-Amigos, solo relájense y den lo mejor de ustedes- les animó una ultima vez.

* * *

**_Diez segundos después en la plataforma _**

Foxy presentaba los agentes ante el publico -Contemplen a estos luchadores ¿No son acaso los mismos que el campeón humillo tras ganar el torneo anterior? ¡Si lo son! eso solo puede significar que vienen por la revancha ¡Van a dar todo en el torneo con tal de que sus nombres queden limpios y todo el mundo sepa cuan fuertes son! Con ustedes ¡Puerco-man y la papa humana!-

Ace subía a la plataforma haciendo ruidos de "oink oink" mientras se revolcaba en el waffle como marranito en el lodo. Jozu por su parte se subió a la plataforma y de inmediato se quedó con una cara de idiota, dejando caer la baba y observando algo que le llamó la atención entre los espectadores. Podía decirse que ninguno de los dos estaba dando una buena imagen.

-Si el jefe supiera que esos dos están representando su nombre en un torneo. Que deshonra para el nombre de Shirohige- suspiró Marco.

Foxy continuó –Pero no la tendrán fácil. Sus oponentes están listos para patear traseros. Provenientes del lejano país de Skypea, los mismos guardaespaldas del rapero Enel, con ustedes ¡Satori y Gedatsu!-

Los mencionados abordaron la wafflearena con confianza. Algunos del público les empezaron a aplaudir, no mucho pero al menos más que a Puerco-man y Papa humana.

-Hoho, God-Enel tiene plena confianza en nosotros, vamos a ganar- aseguró el hombre de cuerpo esférico; el sacerdote Satori. Entonces empezó a hacer ruidos infantiles y saltar en una pierna

* * *

**_Entre los espectadores_**

Enel observaba a sus luchadores, luego sus ojos se ponían en los superagentes, específicamente en Jozu. Se dio la vuelta y habló con el tipo que se encargaba de hacer las apuestas –Oye tu, creo que ya no confío en mis hombres. Apuesto todo a los otros, el grandote se ve rudo-.

* * *

**_Regresando a la plataforma_**

-Hoho, daremos todo por no defraudar a nuestro gran jefe Enel ¿No es así Gedatsu?-.

-"_Por supuesto, él es el ídolo del rap, una eminencia y tenemos que resaltar su magnificencia_"- respondió Gedatsu, el problema es que se solo lo dijo en su mente.

-Otra vez se te olvido hablar- le recordó el regordete.

-¡Que descuidado!-

En el otro lado de la plataforma, Marco le daba indicaciones a sus luchadores –Ace tu encárgate del tipo esférico. Jozu, acabemos poder con poder, tu te enfrentarás al espeluznante moreno, asegúrate de aprender sus movimientos y pensar antes de actuar ¿Alguna pregunta?- vio que Ace estaba alzando la mano -¿Si Ace?- .

-¿Podemos cantar el tema de los superagentes como un medio para elevar nuestra moral y aumentar nuestras posibilidades de éxito?- preguntó el Portgas inocentemente.

-No- respondió Marco a secas –Solo recuerden que ustedes cargan con honor el nombre de Shirohige ¡Go!-.

-Si estás ordenando en inglés entonces es hora de ponerse serios- dijo Ace chocando sus puños. Entonces el y Jozu se dieron la vuelta y caminaron al centro del waffle donde sus oponentes ya los esperaban.

-Bien luchadores, es hora de que nos muestren lo que es un buen altercado sobre waffles ¡Peleen a la RAW!- exclamó Foxy, luego recibió un pepinazo en la cara que le dejó el ojo morado y entonces se bajó de la plataforma para no estorbar.

Ace no la pensó dos veces, esto debido mas a que rara vez piensa, entonces se le dejó ir a Satori –Eres mío gordito _Puerco-punch_- dijo el agente tirándole un rápido puñetazo al luchador que estaba aparentemente distraído saltando como idiota.

-Fácil- dijo Satori y esquivó haciéndose a un lado sin ninguna dificultad, para empezar a saltar de nuevo en una pierna y hacer sus ruidos infantiles –ho-oh, ho-oh-.

-Rayos, _Puerco-kick_- Puerco-man le dio una patada vertical, pero nuevamente Satori esquivó con una agilidad y gracia que contrastaban con su rechoncho cuerpo –_Puerco-uppercut, Puerco-heel, Puerco-punch_- exclamó Ace lanzándole tres ataques diferentes, pero su enemigo los evadió sin problemas –Ahora si _Puerco-flying kick_- Ace fue y se estrelló contra las cuerdas para agarrar vuelo y salir volando como proyectil a una velocidad sorprendente, para intentar darle una patada voladora.

-Inútil- habló Satori esquivando el ataque y agarrando de pasada a Ace de la pierna, entonces le empezó a dar vueltas en una mano y ya cuando llevaba cierta velocidad lo soltó mandándolo a volar.

-Ouch- Ace aterrizó de trasero y derrapó un poco antes de frenarse –Ese gordito predice todos mis ataques ¿Cómo lo hace?-.

Marco sospechaba mucho del regordete, ya había oído historias de sujetos con una habilidad para prevenir ataques –"_¿Mantra? Pero es una leyenda"_-

Satori seguía con su comportamiento estúpido, como si ni siquiera se tomara en serio a Puerco-man –Ho oh, ho oh, ho oh, pokemon legendario de segunda generación, ho oh, ho oh- repetía una y otra vez.

-¡Vamos Puerco-man tu puedes!- empezó a gritar Luffy desde abajo.

La fangirl Vivi se le quedó viendo a su héroe –"_Si Luffy apoya a Puerco-man, entonces yo también_"- pensó y empezó a animar -Puerco-man no te rindas-.

-Puerco-man, Puerco-man, Puerco-Man- coreaban Lucci y Kumadori.

-"_Voy a ganar, si jamón y Keimi estuvieran aquí se decepcionarían de verme perder_"- razonó Ace reanudando sus esfuerzos por darle al gordinflón.

* * *

**_Mientras, con los otros dos luchadores_**

La pelea de Jozu contra Gedatsu no era tan atractiva que digamos. Jozu estaba embobado viendo al horizonte de nuevo ¿Qué le llamaba la atención? Esa era una respuesta fácil de contestar, a Jozu le gustan las cosas simples.

-Lady Lola- balbuceó dejando que se le cayera la baba. Entre la multitud estaba su ídolo musical, la poco talentosa y nada atractiva cantante pop conocida como "Lady Lola", una mujer obesa, de cabello rosa y una voz horrenda, pero a Jozu no le importaba, era su ídolo y punto.

Gedatsu al igual estaba parado como un idiota sin hacer nada, cruzaba los brazos de una forma incorrecta y estaba muy impresionado con su contrincante –Eres muy rápido, ni siquiera puedo ver tus movimientos- le dijo al bobo Jozu ¿Por qué hacia ese comentario? Por que tenía los ojos rodados al revés y no podía ver nada.

* * *

**_Un par de minutos después_**

_-Puerco-butt stamp- _exclamaba Ace mientras usaba un ataque mas, saltando al aire intentando aplastar a Satori con el trasero.

-_Técnica secreta_, _un billón de años de dolor-_ exclamó Satori juntando los dedos índices y alzándolos arriba de su cabeza, ya era muy tarde para que Ace detuviera su ataque.

-¡Mami!- exclamó Ace al picarse el trasero, saliendo volando al aire de un salto.

-Puerco-man ¿Qué pasa contigo? Ese no es mi hermano de siempre- regañó Luffy a su hermano que las llevaba de perder.

-Si Puerco-man, hazle caso a tu ardientemente sexy hermano menor-le regañó Vivi imitando a Luffy de nuevo y echándole porras a Ace.

Nami le echó una mirada de sospecha a la peliazul –"_¿Qué pasa con esa fangirl? ¿Cómo está eso de que le llame "sexy" a Luffy?_"- se preguntaba sintiéndose algo incomoda. No quería admitirlo pero se andaba poniendo celosilla, sin querer se aferró al brazo de Luffy, como si quisiera hacerle saber a la admiradora que Luffy le pertenecía a ella.

-Nami ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Luffy inocentemente, pero entonces su rostro su transformo, involuntariamente sus ojos se posaron sobre el escote de la conductora (quien vestía reveladoramente) y eso le provocó escalofríos –N-Nami ¿P-podrías cubrirte mas? Esa ropa muestra mucho t-tu cu-cuerpo- le pidió Luffy volviendo a sentir nauseas.

-"_En serio que está traumado, en cuanto termine la primera ronda voy a hablar con el_"- pensó la pelinaranja, apenas e iba a contestar cuando Luffy le vomitó en la blusa – ¡Luffy mira lo que hiciste!- le regañó observando con asco su ropa.

-Perdón, es que…ugh bubis- se quejó Luffy todo azul de la cara.

Nami suspiró, no se resistió a la suplica de su capitán aunque ahora si que a fuerzas tendría que cambiarse –Está bien, me cubriré-

Puerco-man había observado todo y ahora se mordía la capa de superhéroe –"¡_Le vomitó y ella se lo perdonó! Entonces en serio están enamorados_ _¿Si no gano, cómo podré ver a la cara a mi sobrino el pequeño Ace junior? Estoy seguro que Luffy y Nami van a terminar encargándoselo a la cigüeña y yo…yo quiero que el crezca sabiendo que su tío era capaz de derrotar a cualquier tipo con cuerpo esférico, lentes amarillos y cabello rojo_"-

Marco seguía observando la pelea, entonces se le prendió el foco –"_Eso es_"- se sintió inspirado y gritó –Puerco-man, intenta un ataque más-

-_Puerco-power kick_- Ace atacó con una patada.

-¿Otra vez eso? Que predecible- se burló Satori esquivando y luego pegándole en la cara.

-"_Predecible, al fin lo entiendo_"- razonó Marco, para entonces ordenar – ¡Ace deja de nombrar tus maniobras antes de usarlas!-.

-Yoyoi, pero eso hacen los protagonistas en los animes- le corrigió Kumadori.

-Eso me hace ver con estilo- se defendió Puerco-man.

-¡Solo hazlo!-

-Que aburrido, pero bueno- se rindió el superagente y entonces se le fue a Satori y lo atacó con un puñetazo, milagrosamente esta vez si atinó –Hey funcionó-.

-Si Ace, el no tiene ninguna habilidad especial para predecir tus ataques ¡Tu se los estabas diciendo!- le explicó el entrenador, poniendo su aportación a favor de su equipo.

-Jaja, jamás lo habría imaginado- rió Ace y entonces se puso serio –Ahora si gordito, prepárate para ver a un cerdo a su máximo potencial-

* * *

**_Un minuto después _**

Ace sonreía confiado mientras Satori se recargaba contra las cuerdas tras recibir la paliza de su vida, no era rival para Puerco-man, ahora que este no era predecible.

Satori observó a su estúpido compañero de luchas y le ordenó furioso -Gedatsu, deja de estar parado como idiota y ataca a este hombre puerco-.

-De hecho puerco hombre sería el término más adecuado- corrigió Ace.

-Me importa un cacahuate ¡Ese grandulón es un tonto que no hace nada! Acaba con este otro tipo y habremos ganado-

-Si amo- dijo Gedatsu encorvándose y riendo a la Igor, entonces empezó a correr a con Ace.

-Rayos, de solo verlo me da miedo ¿Cómo lo voy a esquivar?- pensó Ace sintiéndose aterrado por completo, incapaz de decidir.

-Es solo un idiota fuerte pero sin cerebro, el hermano perdido de Jozu ¡No temas!- le gritó Marco, pero Ace ya estaba parado cubriéndose los ojos con las manos (Aww).

-Es tu fin- advirtió Gedatsu y entonces le dio un puñetazo…pero a Satori.

-¡Ah tonto, me diste a mí!- gritó el regordete furioso tras recibir el ataque.

-¡Que descuidado!- se dijo el idiota a si mismo.

Satori refunfuñó -Ya mejor concentra tu poder y acaba con esto de una vez por todas-.

El moreno cruzó los brazos y empezó a hacer un ruido como si estuviera meditando y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, entonces un aura azul de poder lo empezó a rodear (no confundir con el aura verde de poder, son muy distintas).

-¿Puedo ir al baño?- preguntó Ace sintiéndose intimidado, no tanto como con el burro que pelea al lado de Burgess, pero de todos modos.

Jozu salió de sus ensoñaciones y sus ojos tomaron forma pentagonal al ver a Gedatsu –Increíble ¡Yo quiero intentarlo!- exclamó y entonces comenzó a imitar a su rival.

Ace empezó a echarle ánimos -Vamos Jozu, tienes que sacar un aura de poder color arcoiris, eres un idiota superpoderoso y todos los idiotas superpoderosos tienen un aura de poder. Ah como quisiera ser un idiota superpoderoso ¡Oh miren, un cacahuate en el suelo!-

Entre los espectadores, las reacciones ya se hacían venir

-Yoyoi, está concentrando su Ki, chakra, Haki, o en pocas palabras "su energía interna secreta capaz de darle un poder secreto que secretamente se plagian todos los animes entre si". Es el fin de los agentes- exclamaba Kumadori dando vueltas en círculos.

-Prr, me gusta como suena eso, quiero ver sangre y entrañas- decía Hatori, espantando a su dueño el sensible Lucci.

-"_Marco, solo su cerebro puede salvarlos, encuentre un plan_"- pensaba Kalifa observando al tenso agente uno quien pensaba y pensaba en que hacer.

-Se está poniendo bueno. Pero Ace tiene que ganar- decía Luffy, entonces escuchó que alguien se le acercaba –Ah Nami, volviste-.

Nami estaba vestida con un largo vestido de la era victoriana -¿Así está mejor? Lo único que había en la tienda era este incomodo vestido, un microscópico bikini rojo y una armadura de bronce de los caballeros del zodiaco-.

-¡Ponte el bikini en miniatura y complace a tu capitán, o sea yo!- exclamó Franky saliendo de la nada vestido como Luffy, tratando de engañarla.

Nami lo mandó a volar de un puñetazo -¿Me crees tonta? Mugroso pervertido- se percató de que Luffy estaba arrodillado a sus pies llorando -¿Qué pasa ahora?-.

-La armadura Nami ¿Cómo pudiste no elegirla? ¡Era de bronce! No de oro ni de plata ¡Hablamos de súper dúper genial y brillante bronce! Si supieras como me habría gustado verte en armadura de bronce- se quejaba, casi suplicando el extravagante capitán.

Nami sintió que su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza y que sus mejillas se ruborizaban mientras que una palabra hacia eco en su mente "Gustado, gustado, gustado".

En realidad no era su imaginación ya que Luffy traía un aparato de grabación –Mira Nami, cuando presiono el botón habla como yo- le dijo juguetón presionando un botón del aparato "Gustado, gustado, gustado" repetía el audio con la voz de Luffy.

Nami suspiró otra vez –Vuelvo en un rato espérame aquí- le dijo –"¿_Por que hago todo lo que me pide por mas estúpido que sea? Y luego mi corazón late demasiado y su sonrisa me derrite por completo, ese baka, no se como llegué a enamorarme tanto de él_"- se decía a si misma mientras se iba rumbo al a tienda para cambiar el vestido por la armadura.

Ace otra vez espiaba desde el waffle a su hermano, olvidándose de le pelea –Incluso la puede convencer de que se cambie a una armadura ¿Qué chico puede hacer que su novia hagas eso? No hay duda; su relación va más adelantada de lo que imaginé-

Marco aun estando de manager se esforzaba mas por encontrar un plan, aunque había algo que le preocupaba mas; Jozu, presentía que algo malo iba a pasar ¿Por que? esa era la incógnita. Pensó y pensó y de un soplido la cabaña derribó….ups, perdón frase equivocada. Pensó y pensó hasta que su cabeza un recuerdo llegó (Yupi, una rima).

_Acabo de comerme unos aros de cebolla, tres litros de soda y un plato de habas con frijoles _

El agente uno palideció y una formula simple su mente creó (¡otra rima!), juntó las variables y quedó la siguiente expresión universal: Frijoles+habas+soda=gas. Tenia que salvar al mundo una vez mas –Jozu, deja de sobreesforzar tu cuerpo-.

-Tengo que sacar mi poder durmiente- respondió Jozu incrementando su esfuerzo, hasta que sucedió lo inevitable.

¡Puff! Una enorme nube de apestoso gas cubrió la plataforma. Todos los que rodeaban el waffle se alcanzaron a quitar y los que no lo hicieron ¿Es necesario decirlo?

-Ho oh, se echó un gas ¿Pero que comió?- se escuchaba a Satori decir mientras tosía. Como era de esperarse la concentración de Gedatsu se rompió por completo.

A Foxy se le salían los ojos de orbita –Increíble movimiento, la papa humana se ha echado un gas cubriendo el waffle entero, no podemos ver que pasa a través de ese maloliente gas ¿Cuál será el plan que tiene el equipo agentes?- preguntó por el micrófono.

Ace gritó desde adentro de la nube, casi como si estuviera dando la respuesta –Marco ¡Se me acaba de ocurrir una ideota!-

-Solo espero que tu ideota no sea idiota- respondió Marco guardando su distancia.

-Hazme enojar-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Tú solo hazlo-

Marco se quedó meditando en algo que enfureciera a Ace, no tardó en recordar un acontecimiento –Ace ¿Te acuerdas de tu French Poodle? Yo…yo tuve la culpa de que se extraviara-.

Ace se tardó en contestar, cuando al fin lo hizo lo hizo riéndose –Jaja, dije que me hicieras enojar, no que me hicieras una broma pesada. Aun recuerdo que tú me dijiste que un fisicoculturista atractivo y exitoso se metió y se robó mi perro-.

-Bueno, tampoco podía mentir tan descaradamente- respondió Marco.

Ace dejó de reír – ¿Entonces tu eras el fisicoculturista atractivo y exitoso?-

-Bueno, en realidad tengo un buen cuerpo lo admito, además de que soy relativamente apuesto y muy exitoso- presumió Marco, provocando a Ace.

-¡Maldito, me mentiste! ¡Mi perrito Ahhhhhhhhh!- gritó furioso. La ira que recorría sus venas despertó una ínfima fracción del poder de Ace, un solo cabello de él se volvió de fuego, eso fue suficiente para causar una explosión en toda la arena.

-¡Increíble!- gritó Foxy al ver una columna de fuego alzarse sobre el waffle.

-Ese es mi puerco-hermano ¿Acaso no es genial, eh Nami?- le preguntó a la chica que estaba a su lado

Nami estaba dentro de una armadura, incomoda y muriéndose de calor, pero ya ven lo que son los celos –Ah si, aunque este casco medieval no me deja ver bien-.

-Pero te ves bien cool jaja, me encantan las armaduras- rió el mugiwara pasando su mano por la espalda de la chica.

El fuego se disipó y un humo negro quedó en su lugar. Enseguida empezó a disiparse en el ambiente, hasta que el resultado quedó visible ante todos: Una enorme albóndiga en el centro (oh pobre Satori) un Gedatsu rostizado en una esquina, Jozu estaba cruzando los brazos aun de pie, aunque se veía carbonizado y Ace estaba riéndose totalmente ileso.

-Jaja, esta bien Marco, te perdono ¿Jozu estás bien?-

Jozu abrió los ojos y contestó con estilo por primera vez en su vida, de su boca salieron unas épicas y sabias palabras –Una papa sometida al fuego nunca muere, solo se vuelve una papa asada-.

Foxy observó a la albóndiga, es decir, Satori y a Gedatsu inconsciente, luego vio como Ace y Jozu estaban de pie; no había por que dudar del resultado, así que dio veredicto –Damas, caballeros y desviados sexuales (en el mundo de One Piece hay muchos de esos), tenemos un par de ganadores ¡Equipo agentes pasa a la semifinal! ¡Puerco-man y la papa asada humana han ganado rotundamente!-.

-Amigos, estoy orgulloso de ustedes- decía Marco queriendo llorar, pero aguantándose.

-¡Yahoo! Ganaron- festejó Lucci.

-Prr y eso significa que vas con el campeón- le recordó Hatori bajándole la moral.

-Yoyoi, ganaron como en los animes-

-Pero son unos depravados acosadores, deberían ser como el agente Marco-

-Supaa, el hermano de Luffyes lo máximo ¿No crees Robin?-

-Fue muy creativo con su maniobra-

-Han mejorado, ya quiero enfrentarlos una vez mas ¿Tu no burro?-

Todos los presentes tenían algo que decir sobre los agentes. No obstante, el que los agentes se lucieran tanto en un concurso que era transmitido en todo el mundo, era algo que tendría graves consecuencias.

* * *

**_En la base principal de los marines_**

-Ese hijo de Roger es mas bueno de lo que creí. Quiero matarlo- decía Akainu mientras apretaba los puños y crujía los dientes

-Ararara, Akainu tu siempre quieres matar a todos los que se hacen famosos, se me hace que es por tu frustración de no haber triunfado como artista de hip-hop- le comentó Aokiji haciéndolo enfadar aun mas.

-Oh, Sentoumaru estaba muy enojado con mugiwara y ahora que este ultimo tiene novia, se va a enojar más y entonces va a empezar a comer pastelillos compulsivamente… o quizás le robe la novia para humillarlo- decía Kizaru.

Sengoku era el unico que observaba la transmisión con serenidad, además tenia la peculiaridad de que no estaba tan impresionado con Ace, sino con su bruto compañero –Ese Jozu tiene potencial, resistió la explosión como si nada, si tan solo tuviera mas cerebro seria imparable, estaría al nivel de un "Si se buscar"…mmh interesante-

Sengoku recordó que tenían un puesto de "Si se buscar" vacante –Realmente es interesante, "diamante" Jozu, me gustaría hablar personalmente contigo, yo puedo pulir tu brillo mas que tu jefe Shirohige-

Todo mundo deseaba algo:

Smoker deseaba que Tashigi no le estuviera entregando su virginidad a un desconocido

Hina deseaba regañar a su familia y disciplinar a todos

Coby deseaba cumplir su misión de detener a los contrabandistas.

Akainu deseaba tomar la vida de Ace con sus propias manos (Y ser un ídolo del hip-hop)

Aokiji deseaba una siesta

Kizaru deseaba… ¿Qué deseaba?

Garp deseaba enfrentar a Luffy

Sentoumaru deseaba a Nami, "la novia" de mugiwara (Según Kizaru)

Sengoku deseaba obtener a Jozu y hacerlo del lado oscuro (Nooooooo)

Kurohige deseaba dinero, prestigio, poder y a Bonney como su mujer (Que avaro)

Con tantos sujetos malvados (o simplemente estupidos) deseando tantas cosas diferentes ¿A que irían a parar las cosas? Solo el tiempo lo respondería.

_Continuará…_

* * *

Taran ¿Les gustó? Si quieren lanzarme tomatazos hagan el favor de hacerse de los "Beeps" y lanzarle los tomatazos a Foxy Hehe.

Bueno, como habrán leído al final del capitulo, aun hay muchas cosas en juego. Por eso el siguiente capitulo de Superagentes Ace y Marco se titulará "**Motivos personales**". Solo les adelanto que verán algunos motivos detrás de algunos de los participantes, también saldrá que pasó con Zoro y Tashigi (Que Smoker no se entere) y un tanto de drama con los mugiwaras, ah y también que sucedió con Garp.

Me despido y los dejó con una última conversación entre Ace y Marco:

-_Ace, entonces el lechón eras tu, la papa era Jozu ¿Qué pasó con el guardabosque?_-

_-¿Por qué no observas tu vestimenta?-_

_-¿Mmh? ¡Ehh! Ace tramposo, eso no se vale ¡Me obligaste a vestir de guardabosque solo para que el titulo del capitulo quedara como querías!-._

_-Vamos, al menos no estás vestido de okama…oye se me acaba de ocurrir una ideota-_

_-Ni lo pienses, ven acá ¡Aceeeeeeeee!-_


	21. Superheroes y secretos

Hola a todos, aquí les presento un capitulo de superagentes Ace y Marco que queda en el top 3 en cuanto a extensión, espero no les molesten los capítulos largos. Espero los haga pasar un buen rato de entretenimiento y buen humor. Nota: otra vez le cambie el nombre al capítulo, ups.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Ace, Marco y todos los personajes de One Piece que utilizo en este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eichiro Oda._

_Anteriormente:_

_El torneo RAW ha continuado con enfrentamientos de alto nivel. El marine Sentoumaru ha derrotado a las amazonas jurando vengarse de Luffy, mientras que Puerco-man y la Papa Humana han vencido a los poderosos Satori y Gedatsu usando el poder del gas y el fuego._

_Por otro lado, Smoker y su familia han decidido entrar como apoyo de Sentoumaru y Sengoku ha empezado a pensar en hacer de Jozu un "Si se buscar"_

* * *

**Superagentes Ace y Marco; Superhéroes y secretos **

En el bar ilegal de Shabondy se desataba un escándalo, Marshall D. Teach reía a carcajadas mientras golpeaba la barra con una mano, haciendo temblar todas las copas de bebidas alcohólicas que estaban allí -Zehahahaha, hey Laffite ¿viste como les pateo el trasero? Fue tan…zehahaha- comentaba entre risas a su mas reservado secuaz que solo mantenía una sonrisa burlona.

-Una actuación sublime- respondió el hombre pálido, observando de reojo la televisión donde se transmitía RAW.

Más allá de Teach, un par de hombres ya empezaban a fastidiarse con la risa descontrolada de Teach; eran Bellamy "el usurero" y su camarada Sarquiss "el extorsionador", dúo de comerciantes corruptos buscados por la ley, criminales sin el más mínimo sentido de la honradez o como resumirían Ace o Luffy; eran "chicos malos. Llegó cierto momento en que Bellamy apretó el puño y gritó – ¡Hey gordo, cierra tu asquerosa boca!-.

-Zehahaha, no puedo parar de reír- gritaba Teach tirado en el suelo revolcándose y golpeando el suelo con más fuerza, ahora por algún motivo desconocido ya no solo temblaba la barra sino también todo el suelo a un radio de cinco metros.

Cuando a Bellamy se le volteó su copa de whiskey por culpa de Teach, se le acabó la paciencia, entonces se levantó de su lugar y le hizo señas a Sarquiss quien empuñó una hoz. Enseguida se acercaron amenazadores hacia su objetivo –Hey idiota, ya nos fastidiaste, si quieres misericordia tendrás que besarnos los pies o comprarnos las enciclopedias que no hemos podido vender desde hace tres años- le dijo Sarquiss apuntándole con la hoz.

Una gota de sudor recorrió la frente de la encargada Makino quien empezaba a asustarse por el giro de acontecimientos –Por favor no peleen aquí dentro-.

-Tranquila nena, nosotros sacaremos a este fanfarrón y nos recompensaras con un par de copas gratis- le dijo el muy confiado Bellamy para luego fijar su mirada asesina en Teach quien lloraba de la risa –Mira, yo tengo un poder especial que le sonsaqué a un marine y créeme que no quieres conocerlo ¿¡Me estás escuchando!- le gritó ofendido de ser ignorado y entonces le dio una patada en la lonja a Teach.

El "D" dejó de reírse y se quedó tirado boca arriba, un silencio dramático inundó el lugar, Makino se puso nerviosa, los clientes dejaron de conversar y Laffite sonrió maléficamente.

-¿Dijiste que tienes un poder especial? No me pareces especial en lo más mínimo. Apuesto a que cualquier chico moreno de apariencia inofensiva y que use un sombrero te ganaría humillantemente de un golpe, espera ¿De dónde se me ocurrió eso? Que misterioso Zehaha-

-Ya veremos si sigues riéndote gordito- amenazó Sarquiss apuntándole con su arma

-Oh tienes un arma, yo también tengo una- le dijo Teach sacando un pequeño puñal.

-¡Deja de burlarte!- exclamó Sarquiss ofendido atacándolo con su hoz, pero lo que sucedió a continuación fue espectacular; el puñal de Teach se transformó en una enorme lanza con la cual detuvo el ataque de Sarquiss y de pasada creó una extraña onda de choque que noqueó al extorsionador e hizo temblar todo el bar, tirando muchas copas y asustando a los presentes. Teach presionó un botón de la "Terremotomatic 3000" y esta volvió a convertirse en un puñal. Entonces volteó despreocupado y vio a Bellamy, quien estaba a unos cinco metros, agachado y con sus piernas convertidas en resortes.

-No me importa que armas tengas, contra mi poder especial no hay nada que puedas hacer jajaja- rió Bellamy y entonces se propulsó con sus piernas de resorte.

-Tu poder no es nada- le dijo Kurohige y entonces lo esquivó y de pasada alcanzó a rozarlo con una mano, la cual estaba cubierta de una niebla oscura.

Bellamy se estrelló contra unas mesas y extrañamente le dolió, se suponía que debería de haber rebotado debido a sus poderes – ¡No puedo transformarme! ¿Qué me hiciste?-.

-Yo soy el hombre mas poderoso del mundo, tengo la lanza de Shirohige, tengo el poder de anular los superpoderes de los demás, tengo dinero y como cereza de pastel, soy guapo- le dijo Teach acercándosele mientras un aura negra lo rodeaba, entonces agarró al usurero del cuello y lo alzó al aire -Y tu no eres nada- le dijo y entonces lo estrelló con fuerza sobrehumana contra el suelo, creando un agujero.

-Bravo, bravo- decía Laffite aplaudiéndole a su líder mientras los demás estaban pálidos.

Teach se dio la vuelta y miró a todos los presentes-Escúchenme todos, a partir de este momento este bar me pertenece y al que no le parezca venga a decírmelo a la cara ¡Ah y ni se les ocurra intentar salir! Ustedes verán RAW junto conmigo, reirán cuando yo ría, lloraran cuando yo llore ¿Entendido? Zehahaha- El villano de este fic fue y asentó su masivo trasero en una banca que apenas y soportaba su pensó, entonces fijo su mirada en Makino –Hey tú la sexy, que esperas, tráeme un par de copas de tu mejor vino-.

Makino no quería provocar la furia de ese hombre, por tanto no tuvo de otra mas que obedecer, fue por su mejor vino, sirvió un par de copas y las colocó en la barra.

Teach frunció el ceño y le dijo –Pero que mal servicio, las copas no se ponen así sobre la barra, tienes que entregarlas casi en la mano del cliente-.

La pobre mujer tomó las copas y tuvo que pegarse a la barra y casi subirse a ella para alcanzar a acercarle las copas a Teach. Este aprovechaba la postura de la mujer para verle el escote en toda su gloria. Ella lo sabía y le resultaba incomodo

-Buen trabajo muchacha, te ganaste una propina- le dijo Teach cuando ella aun estaba contra la barra, entonces sacó un fajo de billetes y con total descaro se lo puso entre los pechos, aprovechando el ligero escote que ella utilizaba en su vestido.

-¡Kya!- gritó la encargada haciéndose para atrás tan bruscamente que se cayó de sentón al suelo ¡Ese pervertido desgraciado la había manoseado! ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Solo le quedaba soportar las humillaciones y el trato tan denigrante de ese repugnante criminal. Como deseaba que aquellos simpáticos y alegres "Mugiwaras" estuvieran en lugar de ese hombre.

-Pues a disfrutar el show mi estimado Laffite. Pronto Ace y Marco verán su fin Zehahaha-.

-Si jefe, ellos deben de estar temblando de miedo- concordó el pálido dándole un sorbete.

-¿Solo temblando? ¡Para mí que ya hasta se hicieron pipí y quieren a sus mamis Zehaha!-

* * *

_**En RAW**_

-Ace, Marco, extraño a mi mami ¿Dónde estará?- le preguntaba Jozu a sus compañeros, pero estos ni lo volteaban a ver, y como Jozu era como un niño, el ser ignorado hizo que hiciera un par de berrinches y se fuera a buscar a alguien que le hiciera caso.

En cuanto a Ace y Marco, ambos estaban recargados contra una pared, Ace chupaba una paleta de caramelo mientras sostenía su máscara de nariz de cerdo en una mano y Marco fumaba un cigarrillo. Los dos se veían desanimados y casi no hablaban, ¡Ni siquiera Ace hacia cosas estúpidas!

-Ace, esto no se quedará así- le comentó el agente uno rompiendo el hielo.

Ace, conocido como Puerco-man también como el puño de fuego y finalmente el amante del jamón y la comida chatarra, contestó –Así es. Hasta me dan ganas de…- entonces pausó y suspiró frustrado comiéndose la última palabra.

Fue entonces cuando los dos recordaron lo que había pasado hace unos minutos. Lo que los tenia tan decaídos y lo mismo que había causado un ataque de risa a Teach.

* * *

_**Hace unos diez minutos**_

-Oh si, lo hicimos, ganamos, oh si, mi baile, mi baile o si- festejaba Ace mientras hacia un baile ridículo y Jozu le aplaudía mientras se le caía la baba.

-En serio que su ridiculez no tiene límites, chicos- lamentó Marco, cuando un joven boxeador con afro se le acercó a regañarlo.

-No le digas ridículo a Puerco-man ¿Qué no ves que es un superhéroe? Es más, no solo superhéroe ¡También luchador! Que digo luchador ¡Es un súper cool hombre cerdo!- corrigió Luffy acercándose al agente uno.

-Mugiwara no Luffy, se nota que tú y Ace son hermanos - respondió Marco amistosamente.

Puerco-man al percatarse de la presencia de su hermano dejó de bailar y fue a atenderlo –Que pasa joven ciudadano ¿Necesitas que Puerco-man te auxilie? Si se te subió el gato al árbol, o si no te puedes acabar el asqueroso plato de puré de Dadan incluso si tienes un problema con tu novia, Puerco-man estará aquí para ayudarte-.

-¡Eres genial Puerco-man! Hahaha, nunca creí que conocería a alguien mas cool que mi hermano Ace- rió Luffy alegremente.

-Claro, Puerco-man es mitad hombre y mitad _puerco_ y Ace solo tiene buen _cuerpo_-

-Wow, eso sonó con estilo-

-Sí, porque si te fijas "puerco" y "cuerpo" se escriben con las mismas letras. Puerco-man tiene una habilidad secretamente secreta: es el maestro de las rimas ¡Cantemos el tema de Puerco-man!- exclamó Ace. Entonces empezaron a cantar una canción tan molesta que hizo llorar a todos los niños, los bebés, los recién nacidos e incluso los fetos que aun no nacían.

Marco sonrió al ver a los dos hermanos llevarse tan bien, lo mejor sería dejarlos solos en sus asuntos. Había cosas más importantes que hacer, como ir a dar su apoyo a los PC9. Ellos no se veían bien, Lucci estaba sentado en una silla todo cabizbajo, Hatori volaba en círculos arriba de su amo, Kumadori se arrastraba por el suelo y Kalifa miraba a la nada. Sin pensarla dos veces fue con ellos para ver si podía serles de ayuda –Amigos, ustedes se ven nerviosos, entiendo que es difícil sentirse preparado para ir contra el campeón-

Pero pronto el superagente descubrió que andaban actuando raro debido a otros asuntos.

-Yoyoi, se me acabaron los mangas de la semana, tendré que esperar siete largos días para saber la continuación ¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel?- se quejó el histérico Kumadori

-Alguien me eliminó del Facebook- lamentó Lucci revisando la pantalla de su celular, entonces en ese momento alguien lo agregó y se puso feliz -¡Yupi! Un nuevo contacto que ni conozco quiere ser mi amigo, se llama Jesus Burgess y dice que me va a patear el trasero, jeje que buen chiste, se ve que le encanta el buen humor, lo aceptaré-.

-Burgess es el campeón y tu próximo rival que te va a destrozar- le recordó Hatori a su despistado amo, quien se petrificó al escuchar la noticia.

Marco le habló a Hatori -¿Y tú por qué estás volando arriba de tu amo en círculos?-.

-Prr, es que estoy ensayando para cuando el campeón mate a Lucci, yo sea como un buitre volando sobre su cadáver, claro que no me comería su carne, me contagiaría la estupidez-

-No entiendo que clase de relación tienen ustedes dos- suspiró el agente y entonces fue a hablar con la única persona que le faltaba y con la que mas batallaba tratar, tan solo le hablaba y se ponía nervioso como colegiala –K-Kalifa ¿E-estas preparada?-.

-Oh Marco ¿Acaso ya aceptó mi invitación de ir por ahí tras el torneo a pasar un buen rato? Si es que sabe que es pasar un buen rato de verdad- le preguntó con un tono seductor.

Ese era el problema con Kalifa, ella era muy acosadora con él, siempre insinuándosele y caminando con un sexy movimiento de caderas, que lo hipnotizaba tanto como lo haría un salami atado a una cuerda en el caso de Ace –Eh, bueno, yo solo venía a desearles suerte-.

-Agente Marco, en lo personal no le tengo miedo al campeón, además su compañero de combate es un burro ¿Qué tan mal nos puede ir?- se expresó confiada.

Marco guardó silencio, en lo personal ya había probado que tan poderoso era Burgess en la lucha libre, pero no desanimaría a sus amigos. Entendía que eran fuertes; Kalifa cuando se enojaba era una fiera y Lucci cuando se enojaba se transformaba en una "fiera" literalmente hablando. Pero aquel masivo luchador enmascarado estaba en otro nivel.

Pronto la escandalosa voz de Foxy llamaba al equipo "Dark" y al equipo "PC9" a la waffle arena, el momento había llegado.

_Un minuto después _

-Y en una esquina tenemos a los campeones, Jesus Burgess y su poderoso compañero inseparable; un burro común y corriente- presentaba Foxy señalando a los campeones que subían al waffle, Burgess se veía bien motivado y el burro totalmente desinteresado.

-Vamos campeones, aplástenlos- empezó a gritar un hombre.

-Burro eres el mejor- gritaba un monstruo verde, panzón y con antenitas en la cabeza.

-Demuéstrales tu burro poder- le animaba un niño vestido de burro.

-¡Burro cásate conmigo!- exclamaba una adolescente fanática.

Era natural que los campeones fueran los más populares y el burro parecía ser el favorito de las masas. Esto no le agradó ni un tantito a Puerco-man quien se moría de envidia al ver que su archienemigo mortal fuera tan querido por todos.

Foxy señaló la otra esquina del waffle –Y como contrincantes tenemos a Rob Lucci y Kalifa de los PC9- exclamó mientras los PC9 subían a la plataforma encapuchados.

Todo se quedó en silencio, nadie gritaba, nadie aplaudía ¡Nadie conocía a esos dos antisociales! Solo Puerco-man les echaba porras en solitario.

-Lucci, enseñémosles- le comentó la de lentes a su compañero y entonces lanzó su capa al aire, revelando un brillante y revelador traje de pelea, tan ajustado a su curvilínea figura que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Como era de esperarse todos los hombres (excepto el inocente Luffy y el okama Bon Clay) empezaron a hacer escándalo y a gritarle piropos mientras ella los acusaba de pervertidos acosadores.

-Marco, se te está cayendo la baba- le comentó Ace a su boquiabierto compañero.

-No es verdad- negó el agente uno cerrando la boca y limpiándose con el antebrazo.

-Y te guiñó el ojo- añadió Ace con picardía dándole un codazo en el costado..

-¿En serio? Ahem, no me importa- dijo Marco todo nervioso, provocando la risa de Ace.

Ya de vuelta en la plataforma, Kalifa le ordenaba a Lucci que mostrara su traje de pelea.

-Ay pero me da pena-

-¡Hazlo!-

Ahora las mujeres eran las emocionadas, esperaban que el hombre también diera su dosis de fanservice con un traje ajustado que mostrara una musculatura esplendorosa. El momento llegó y este lanzó su capa para mostrar su traje:

Nunca lo olviden; "No alimenten a los trolls"…Lucci vestía completamente igual que siempre, con su traje negro y su sombrero de copa. Todas las chicas que esperaban algo especial se quedaron decepcionadas.

-Idiota, tenías que haber preparado algo nuevo- le regañó Kalifa.

-Pero si compré un sombrero nuevo. Todo el detalle está en el sombrero ¡Y mira que trae plumas de flamingo!- dijo Lucci, para entonces recibir una patada en la espinilla por parte de su compañera.

Foxy se les acercó decepcionado -Vaya, vaya, no peleen entre ustedes ¿Qué no ven que van contra el campeón? Pero como ya tienen ganas de pelear, pues que esto empiece ¡Muéstrenos que son dignos de RAAAAAAAAAA-ugh!-.

Kalifa interrumpió al presentador y lo mandó a volar de una patada -¡Fuera de mi camino!-.

Burgess se sorprendió -Buehahaha, tus patadas son muy buenas mujer-.

-¿Que mis piernas son sensuales? Lo que faltaba, otro acosador- respondió la permanentemente malpensada mujer.

-No quiero pelear, tengo miedo- decía Lucci todo nervioso.

-Los voy a machacar, luego los enrollaré en una tortilla y les echaré salsa y guacamole, entonces me los comeré- les dijo el soberbio Burgess, para luego hacer una aclaración –Niños que están viendo esto en casa, sepan que estoy hablando en sentido metafórico, no se asusten, cualquier duda que tengan pregúntenle a burro-.

-¡No nos subestimes!- Kalifa se le dejó ir y gritó a su compañero –Lucci, vamos los dos al mismo tiempo ¡Y todos los acosadores dejen de verme con deseos impuros!-.

-Por tu vestimenta se me hace que disfrutas ser acosada, Kalifa- comentó el resignado Lucci preparándose para la pelea.

Ace gritó desde abajo –PC9, no vayan tras el luchador, primero derroten al burro, el es el poderoso en el equipo-.

Kalifa y Lucci saltaron y atacaron a Burgess, Kalifa le dio una patada en la cara y Lucci un puñetazo en el estomago, Burgess se quedó pasmado tras recibir el ataque.

-Qué tal eso ¿eh machista?- le comentó Kalifa mientras aun estaba en el aire.

-D-dolió- respondió el adolorido Burgess, pero luego sonrió –Era broma bueahaha- el luchador ahora se quitó a los PC9 de encima dándole a cada un con un puño.

-¡Kalifa!- exclamó Marco preocupado.

-Les dije que primero fueran por el burro- les regañó Ace.

-Yoyoi, les está yendo mal porque no ven anime ¿Qué no saben que los villanos siempre son engañosos y hacen trampa? Me recuerdan aquella vez en Sailor Moon cuando…-

Mientras Kumadori contaba una de sus anécdotas del anime que a nadie le importaban, Lucci estaba de rodillas observando a su sombrero nuevo totalmente destrozado –Lo mataste estúpido bruto ¡No te lo perdonaré!- gritó el líder de los PC9 mas molesto por la muerte de su sombrero que por el hecho de que su amiga Kalifa hubiera sido agredida. Entonces para sorpresa del publico, el aparentemente inútil nerd de computadora se convirtió en un hibrido leopardo completamente furioso –Por el poder de Akuma no Mi, ya tengo el poder- exclamó Lucci a la He-Man mientras caía un rayo detrás de él.

-Sugoi, es Leopardo-man, el compañero inseparable de Puerco-man en sus aventuras- exclamó Luffy mientras sus ojos brillaban, el chico ya creía que todos los hombres-animales eran superhéroes y estaba pensando en convertirse en un hombre-mono en cuanto encontrara la manera de hacerlo (o sea, comprándose un mameluco de mono).

Ya en el waffle, Jesus Burgess se mostraba entusiasmado, pero aun se burlaba de sus contrincantes –Un lindo gatito y una mujer, uy que miedo-.

Kalifa como la feminista que era se ofendió-Yo entré aquí para mostrar que las mujeres también podemos pelear. Callaré tu boca gusano-

-Y yo entré aquí porque Kalifa me obligó, pero ahora que destruiste mi sombrero te haré pagar- amenazó igualmente el leopardo –Veinte dólares, págalos o atente a mi ira-.

-Lucci, Kalifa, tienen que ir tras burro- empezó a insistir Ace, hasta que Marco se le echó encima para taparle la boca.

Burgess cruzó los brazos –Bien, espero me entretengan un rato. Ni siquiera necesito el poder de burro para ganarles a unos debiluchos como ustedes-

-_Double Rankyakou_- exclamaron Lucci y Kalifa lanzando una onda cortante con una patada cada quien, tomando por sorpresa a Burgess.

Burgess a pesar de su tamaño, se movió con agilidad para esquivar -Estilo Rukoshki, quizás me entretengan más de lo esperado-

_Cinco minutos después _

-Bwahahaha, tengo nuevos juguetes- presumía Burgess mientras sujetaba de la cintura a los dos PC9 ya inconscientes, a uno en cada mano.

Marco apretaba los puños de impotencia -¡Rayos, ya presentía que pasaría esto!-.

Ace no lo podía creer-Les ganó y si necesidad que peleara el poderosísimo burro-.

Burgess se sentó en el suelo y empezó a usar a sus oponentes como muñecos –Ya se, jugare a las luchas con ellos- dijo y entonces empezó a estrellarlos uno contra el otro tal como le hace un niño cuando simula que sus juguetes están peleando.

-¡Monstruo, ellos ya están derrotados, deja de lastimarlos!- gritó Ace poniéndose furioso.

-Oh boboagentes ¿Quieren a sus amigos? Pues atrápenlos, bwahaha- respondió Burgess y entonces lanzó sus víctimas al aire como si fueran balones de futbol.

-¡Oh pase de cuarenta yardas!- exclamó Jozu saliendo a correr a toda máquina, al principio Ace y Marco pensaron que iba por los PC9, pero después se dieron cuenta de que lo que perseguía era el dirigible que vuela constantemente sobre la feria.

-¡Ese tonto! Ace tu ve por Lucci, yo iré por Kalifa- dijo Marco y entonces ambos salieron corriendo lo más rápido que podían, esquivando gente con facilidad.

Marco midió la trayectoria de Kalifa y muy apenas alcanzó a salvarla, tuvo que lanzarse heroicamente al frente para alcanzar a atraparla. Entonces se puso de pie y la cargó entre sus brazos –Kalifa ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto y dejarte pelear contra ese animal?-

Con Ace las cosas salieron diferentes, ya iba a atrapar a Lucci, cuando vio una moneda de cincuenta centavos en el suelo y se agachó para recogerla, perdiendo de vista a Lucci quien se estrelló en un puesto de venta de alimentos como si fuera un pájaro en caída libre (o un pájaro utilizado como proyectil), dándole de pasada al empleado del negocio que resultó ser un hombre vestido de cerdo con una corona, quien a su vez le cayeron unas sustancias que lo pintaron de verde, convirtiéndolo en un cerdo verde con corona.

-Ups, lo siento jeje- se disculpó Ace sobándose la nuca.

Poco después, Foxy daba los resultados de la primera ronda –Tenemos a los semifinalistas; el equipo "soy un tonto" de Afro-Luffy y El Hombre de las Nieves, luego el equipo "Marine" de Sentoumaru. En tercer lugar al equipo "agentes" de Puerco-man y la Papa Humana y por ultimo ¿Quién mas podía ser? Los campeones; el equipo "Dark" de Jesus Burgess y burro. ¿Quién será el campeón? No se despeguen de la televisión, la radio, la computadora o donde sea que estén viendo RAW, porque tras un breve descanso se reanudaran las peleas y tendremos unas semifinales rudas, crudas ¡Semifinales RAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWW!-.

Quedaban cuatro equipos, todos ellos motivados a ganar, con algo personal que resolver en el torneo; los superagentes deseaban acabar con el desgraciado Burgess, Luffy deseaba ganar para curar a Nami de la enfermedad del amor, Sentoumaru deseaba vengarse de Luffy y finalmente Burgess quería seguir humillando a los demás combatientes, en especial a sus odiados enemigos, los superagentes Marco, Ace y Jozu.

* * *

_**Cinco minutos después, o sea antes del flashback **_

-Jesus Burgess fue demasiado lejos, sabía que los PC9 eran nuestros amigos y por eso los aniquiló brutalmente- decía Marco con impotencia.

Ace respondió alzando los puños y apretando los dientes de enojo -Uff, te digo que de solo recordarlo me dan ganas de…-

-No empieces de dramático y dilo- le invitó Marco imaginándose que Ace diría algo de siempre; "patearle el trasero" o algo así.

-Ganas de patearle el trasero- finalizó predecible, para luego salir con una de sus ocurrencias –Y realizar actos heroicos, porque yo soy Puerco-man, el súper-luchador-héroe-libre que tal como un cerdo se come los desperdicios de la sociedad-

-Suficiente amigo, llevas todo el día haciendo esa presentación, pero ya que vas a realizar actos heroicos ¿Por qué no vas y buscas a Jozu?-.

Ace recordó que Jozu se les había perdido y que ahora posiblemente estaría dando saltitos tratando de alcanzar el dirigible -Por supuesto ¿Y tú que harás Marco?-.

-Iré al hospital para ver cómo está Kalifa…eh, ahem, perdón a ver cómo están los PC9, ya vez que los tres quedaron muy mal-.

-¿Tres? ¿Pues qué le pasó a Kumadori?-

-La abstinencia de sus caricaturas japonesas casi le provoca un infarto, ahora lo tienen en tratamiento, es decir, en una cama viendo algo que llaman "relleno de episodios de relleno", dijeron que no lo curará pero que al menos lo mantendrá con vida hasta que salgan sus mangas. Supongo que con eso estará bien-

Ace puso una sonrisa idiota –Creo que a Puerco-man se le acaba de ocurrir un acto heroico, le compraré una revista japonesa a Kumadori ¡Puerco-man al rescate!- exclamó y entonces salió corriendo en cuatro patas a toda máquina.

-¡No te vayas a meter en problemas!- le gritó Marco asegurándose de que lo escuchara.

Ace se frenó, asintió como niño bueno y entonces reanudó su camino.

Marco se puso la mano en la frente y dejó salir un suspiro –Que estrés, cuidar a dos niños como Ace y Jozu es desgastante, necesito unas vacaciones, ¿Dónde estaría bien? dijo para sí mismo mientras empezaba a caminar sin rumbo mientras se imaginaba algún lugar pacifico donde podría ir a descansar, así duro un minuto hasta que se detuvo y recordó algo vital –Shirohige nunca nos da vacaciones-

-_¡Hina no está de acuerdo!_-

-¿Uh?- Marco sacudió la cabeza al oír hablar a una mujer, sacudió la cabeza y salió de sus ensoñaciones, dándose cuenta hasta entonces de que estaba a la entrada de un callejón y que en este estaban cuatro personas de las cuales rápidamente reconoció a dos de ellos; el luchador sumo Sentoumaru y una mujer de cabello rosa que había intentando infraccionar a Ace cuando conducía la portagas D. truck. Los otros dos eran un joven de corto cabello rosa y un sujeto de cabello blanco que fumaba como tres puros ¡Y que traía una capa de los marines! Automáticamente Marco se pegó a la pared y se ocultó tras un contenedor de basura. Podía escapar sin problemas, pero esa reunión se le hizo muy sospechosa ¿Qué hacían un competidor, una transito, un chico de apariencia afeminada y un marine reunidos clandestinamente? Debía averiguarlo.

**_Con el competidor, la transito, el chico de pelo rosa y el marine_**

-Tú nunca estás de acuerdo, Hina- le comentaba Smoker a su berrinchuda mujer.

-No, porque Hina piensa que eres un exagerado- respondía rebeldemente la pelirosa.

-Se que estas frustrada por qué no atrapaste ningún delincuente cuando te hiciste pasar por transito, pero no por eso debes de andarte desquitando conmigo-.

Coby al fin se interpuso entre sus peleoneros progenitores – ¡Basta! Papás, este no es el momento de discutir ¿Qué no ven que estamos aquí para ayudar al marine Sentoumaru?-.

-Shh, no grites información tan sensible, nadie debe de saber que yo soy un marine- le regañó Sentoumaru –Pero de cualquier forma estoy satisfecho con la presencia de ustedes como refuerzos. Menos mal que no enviaron a mi tío-.

-¿Kizaru-san? Pero el es poderosísimo- exclamó Coby.

-E idiota también- añadió el masivo luchador –Ya no divaguemos tanto y vayamos al grano, nuestro objetivo es derrotar en combate a Mugiwara no Luffy que lucha con el alias de "Afro-Luffy", entonces lo capturaremos y llevaremos a la justicia-.

-Entonces hagámoslo- dijo Coby emocionado, pero luego se puso pálido y perdió esa confianza –Un minuto ¿Dijiste Monkey D. Luffy?-.

-Así es ¿Sabes algo sobre él que nosotros no?- le cuestionó Sentoumaru sospechando.

Coby se puso nervioso -N-no nada, s-solo es que el es muy p-popular hehe-.

Sentoumaru se dio la vuelta y dijo unas últimas palabras –Piensen bien quien de ustedes tres luchará a mi lado. Ah y una última cosa; parece que Luffy trajo algunos de sus amigos, de entre ellos solo me interesa capturar a una integrante que al parecer es su novia. Quiero a esos dos a como dé lugar- afirmó con gran rencor y entonces se fue sin decir más.

Casi inmediatamente Coby alzó la mano-Mamá, papá, y-yo tengo que ir a hacer algo…algo importante- luego antes de recibir permiso salió corriendo preocupado –"_Luffy nosotros éramos mejores amigos en la escuela_"- recordó con melancolía mientras se alejaba –"_Me inspiraste a perseguir mi sueño. Ahora estoy del otro lado y mi deber es capturarte y llevarte a la justicia_"- siguió diciendo en su interior, pero entonces se frenó y bajó la mirada –"_Pero Sentoumaru no busca justicia, sino venganza…yo no quiero participar en eso, el no solo te quiere destrozar en el ring, también tus emociones, por eso quiere meterse con tu novia… eso no es justo para mí_"-

Hina y Smoker se quedaron confundidos por la actitud de su hijo. El padre de familia fue el primero en comentar –Demonios, de seguro se fue con la novia-.

-¿Sigues con eso? Entiende que nuestros hijos tienen las hormonas altas, por tanto van a buscarse una pareja y se casarán y tendrán hijos y seremos abuelos-

-¡Me niego! Mis hijos no se casaran sino hasta los cuarenta-.

-Nunca aprenderás- dijo la mujer, pero entonces volteó a los contenedores de manera súbita –Hina escuchó un ruido ¿Lo oíste también?- le preguntó.

-"_Me descubrieron_"- pensaba Marco quien estaba del otro lado de los contenedores.

-Olvídalo, debió ser la imaginación de Hina- se convenció la pelirosada.

Smoker ni siquiera le prestaba atención, estaba concentrado en asuntos más importantes –Me pregunto ¿Dónde se habrá metido Tashigi? Espero y no esté con un chico-

Desafortunadamente para el fumador compulsivo, precisamente eso estaba haciendo su querida y torpe, pero aun así muy querida hija.

* * *

_**En el laberinto para niños del parque Shabondy**_

-¡Cuidado!- Zoro jalaba a Tashigi por enésima vez para evitar que se tropezara con sus propias piernas.

-Lo siento-

-Aguas con la cascara de banana-.

-¡Lo siento otra vez!- se disculpaba nuevamente Tashigi toda apenada.

Zoro ya llevaba mucho tiempo vagando en el laberinto junto con la joven marine, buscando los lentes de ella de los cuales dependía la supervivencia de los dos.

¿Qué podía opinar de la situación? Todo lo que sentía y pensaba se podía resumir en una palabra: hartazgo. No es que la chica le cayera mal, de hecho no era una loca obsesiva- posesiva como Pellona, de hecho era respetuosa y algo agradable. Tampoco era tan incomodo traerla enganchada a su brazo derecho. Lo que le fastidiaba eran tres cosas:

Numero uno; Tashigi era torpe, numero dos; Tashigi era muy torpe y tres; ¡Tashigi era una catástrofe!

Sí, todo el tiempo tenía que estar al pendiente de ella solo avanzaban unos cuantos metros y acontecía un accidente, era como si la chica atrajera todo tipo de desgracias; ya la había tenido que salvar de un yunque caído del techo, de ratas asesinas, de un hippie ¿un hippie? Demonios, como no le pregunto la salida. En fin, el punto es que proteger a la chica era tan desesperante como aguantar a Pellona.

Ya concentrándose más, llevaban demasiado tiempo perdidos en el terrible calabozo sin salida, lo cual lo hacía pensar en cosas tenebrosas ¿Qué tal si había un centauro en el centro listo para asesinarlos? ¿Y si en realidad todo era una ilusión en la que estarían perdidos para siempre? este laberinto era anormal…olía a muerte.

-Paciencia Zori, en cuanto encontremos los lentes saldremos de este lugar- le dijo Tashigi.

Zoro respondió -¿Y si no los encontramos? Es decir puede que no demos con ellos-

_¡CRACK!_

-O que ocurra un accidente- añadió al darse cuenta de que había pisado algo, entonces alzó su pie y allí estaban los lentes de Tashigi destrozados -Diablos- maldijo al darse cuenta de su mortal error ¿Por qué le había tocado a él arruinarlo todo cuando la mujer era la torpe?.

-¡No!- gritó Tashigi y entonces soltó a Zoro y se tiró al suelo para ver sus preciados lentes –Debí de haber comprado los lentes ultra resistentes "anti-brutos" ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Tenemos que salir de aquí-

Zoro en vez de disculparse por su metida de pata, se sentó en el suelo, cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos –Es inútil, este es un laberinto sin salida-

-P-pero ¡Pero los dueños me dijeron que era un laberinto para niños de cinco años! Debe de haber una forma en que salgamos de aquí- exclamó jalándolo del brazo.

-Odio decir esto, pero estamos acabados- repitió el terco Zoro sin moverse ni un poco.

Tashigi suspiró y se dejó de caer al suelo rendida –Quizás tengas razón, era nuestra única oportunidad - le dijo con voz amarga -¿Sabes Zori? Creo que vamos a morir aquí-.

-Es nuestro destino-

La palabra "nuestro" hizo eco muchas veces en la cabeza de Tashigi y la hizo recordar algo que le molestaba pero de lo cual nunca hablaba -Mmh, verás Zori, ya que vamos a morir aquí, supongo que podemos contarnos todo; frustraciones, secretos, deseos ¿Me entiendes no?-.

Zoro ya estaba estresado y fue cortante con ella –Bueno, mi secreto vergonzoso es que le tengo pavor a los osos teddys ¿Contenta?-.

-No es eso, hablo de arrepentimientos. Es que hay algo que lamento antes de morir- le dijo con confianza –Papá es sobreprotector y nunca me ha dejado tener un novio- confesó.

-Yo tampoco he tenido una novia y mira que no es tan malo- le dijo el peliverde, tratando de acabar con la conversación.

-¿Entonces tu también has pasado por lo mismo? Vaya Zori, tenemos más en común de lo que imaginaba- le dijo la marine arrimándosele un poco, cortando la distancia entre ambos.

Zoro abrió un ojo para verla, ahora estaban muy juntitos y eso le daba mala espina

Tashigi estaba toda nerviosa –B-bueno, p-puesto que en unas h-horas moriremos, y-yo estaba pensando- le dijo para entonces agarrarlo de una mano –Que podríamos ser novios en este rato…solo para saber que se siente serlo-.

Zoro se sorprendió tanto con la proposición que se atragantó y se cayó hacia atrás dándose en la cabeza contra el muro haciéndose un chichón –"_Lo sabía, tengo una maldición con las chicas, rayos esto es tan perturbador_"-.

-No tenemos nada que perder, Zori- le insinuó la marine apretando más la mano del espadachín y acercándosele más.

Zoro estaba todo pálido pero por fortuna en ese momento una voz salvadora lo salvó-¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntaba una vocecita de niña.

-No lo sé, Goldenweek, pero ya están muy grandecitos para estar aquí- habló otra niña de nombre Apis.

-No sean inocentes, es obvio que vinieron a noviar en secreto- comentó una tercera; la rebelde Aisa.

Zoro y Tashigi se quedaron estupefactos al ver a tres niñas exploradoras frente a ellos.

-¿Qué esperan? Síganse besuqueando pues- les dijo Aisa.

-Aisa no seas tan malcriada ¿Qué tal si necesitan ayuda?- corrigió Apis

El orgulloso Zoro apenas iba a negar que estaban en apuros, pero Tashigi se le adelantó –Sáquennos de aquí, perdí mis lentes y mi amigo Zori no tiene sentido de la orientación-.

Las tres exploradoras no podían creerlo, pero al fin Goldenweek decidió a darles una mano y en solo treinta segundos ya estaban afuera del laberinto.

-No puedo creerlo- susurró Zoro, ya que la casa de laberintos era tan pequeña que era vergonzoso que se hubieran perdido allí, seguro que todo había sido su imaginación.

Apis se acercó a Tashigi y le entregó los lentes -Nee-chan, arregle tus lentes-.

-Ay, gracias dulce niña, me has sacado de aprietos- dijo la marine tomando los lentes para entonces empezar a limpiarlos.

Goldenweek tomó la palabra –Nosotras nos vamos, tenemos muchas galletas de marihu…digo galletas de chocolate que vender-.

-Hasta luego perdedores y si van a noviar háganlo en lugares menos peligrosos que un laberinto para niños, haha- se burló Aisa. Pronto las tres exploradoras se marchaban.

-Esto es humillante-.

-Vamos, fue diver-ti-do- dijo Tashigi ya con lentes viendo al espadachín al a cara.

Zoro arqueó una ceja al notar como la chica se le quedaba viendo y como sus mejillas empezaban a tornar rosadas -¿Que tengo algo en la cara?-.

Era la primera vez que Tashigi veía la cara de "Zori" y vaya que ese chico era apuesto y dueño de un atractivo cuerpo varonil, combinando esto con que le agradaba su personalidad se obtenía como resultado una Tashigi enamorada a primera vista –Z-zori yo-.

-¡Cuidado!- Zoro la jaló de un brazo salvándola de ser atropellada por un vendedor de paletas.

-G-gracias- le agradeció toda nerviosa sintiendo que le temblaban las piernas y que su temperatura corporal aumentaba –Zori ¿Po-podrías esp-esperar aquí un mo…momento? Q-qui-quiero p-presentarte a mis pa-padres- le pidió y entonces agachó la mirada –Por favor esperame-.

La marine se fue y cuando avanzó unos cinco metros se tropezó, luego se levantó y se perdió de la vista de un confundido Zoro quien no captaba el por qué del cambio de actitud de la chica –Las mujeres son tan raras, quien las entiende- dijo para sí mismo estirándose. Poco después su estomago rugió como dinosaurio recordándole lo hambriento que estaba –Necesito buscar comida, ya sobreviví a una obsesiva chica fantasma y a una catastrófica marine torpe ¿Qué más me puede pasar?-

Y así Roronoa continuo su inusual día lleno de sorpresas, esperando que sus sufrimientos terminaran de una vez por todas.

* * *

_**Regresando a las inmediaciones de la arena RAW**_

-No teman, Puerco-man salvará a todos- afirmaba Ace mientras iba volando cercas del nivel del suelo al puro estilo superman. Quizás surgiera la pregunta ¿Cómo es que Ace estaba volando? Bastaría con alejar la mirada de Ace y ver su alrededor, resultaba que iba recostado de panza en una patineta que iba avanzando, por lo que viéndolo de cercas daba la impresión de que iba volando. Como era de esperarse toda la gente lo miraba como si fuera un loco.

La diversión de Puerco-man terminó cuando accidentalmente chocó con un masivo hombre -Ouch- Ace terminó cayéndose de la patineta la cual quedó hecha añicos -¡No mi poder de volar me ha sido arrebatado!- refunfuñó y apenas iba a reclamarle al hombre, cuando lo identificó –Jozu ¿Qué estás haciendo?-.

Jozu sostenía una sandia entre sus manos mientras la intentaba comer, el problema era que le estaba tirando mordidas a la cascara –Puercoman ¿Sabes dónde está Ace? Necesito ayuda urgentemente-.

-Ace es un idiota, si necesitas ayuda Puerco-man está aquí- respondió el orgulloso autoproclamado súper héroe señalándose con el pulgar a sí mismo.

-Oh Puerco-man, un hombre me dijo que esta cosa era una delicia para comer, pero mira qué pasa cuando intentó comerla- explicó entre lagrimas el agente tres para entonces darle una mordida a la sandia, rompiéndose los dientes en el proceso -¿Vef? epstá mush duba-

-Permíteme esa sandia, con mis superpoderes la haré comestible- dijo Ace tomando la fruta y empezando según él a concentrarse -¡Pig-power!- exclamó y entonces simplemente dejó caer la sandia la cual se partió en dos.

-¡No! ¿Qué has hecho? La mataste- exclamó Jozu tirándose de rodillas entrando en pánico.

-Pero si es una fruta, además de todos modos te la ibas a comer ¿Entiendes?-

-Es verdad, que descuidado Jojojo- rió como idiota el grandulón, entonces tomó una mitad de la sandia y empezó a comer su interior –Es tan deliciosa y jugosa ¡Puerco-man, no sé qué haría el mundo sin ti!-.

-Otro problema complicado por Puerco-man ha sido solucionado- suspiró Ace poniendo una pose heroica.

-Gracias Puerco-man, ahora sé que hay cosas que se pueden comer aunque parezcan incomestibles. Iré a buscar más comida- agradeció Jozu y entonces se fue corriendo hasta que llegó adonde había una pila de barriles de madera – ¡Oh se ven deliciosos!-exclamó dejando caer las babas y entonces cogió uno de ellos y abrió la boca bien grande, la cosa hubiera estado bien si estuvieran llenos de cerveza, pero lamentablemente tenían una inscripción que decía "Dinamita Acme. Advertencia; no sea manejada por coyotes o gigantones estúpidos que creen que todo es comestible"

Ace seguía cruzando los brazos muy orgullosos de su "gran hazaña" cuando escuchó el sonido de una tremenda explosión que lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones -¿Qué fue eso? Ah no importa, yo Puerco-man debo de seguir realizando actos heroicos compulsivamente-.

El superagente en vez de ir a investigar el origen de la explosión, continuó corriendo sin rumbo -Lalalalalala- hasta que encontró algo que le llamó la atención; una banca de diseño intrincado –Puerco-man deber admirar el arte- balbuceó para sí mismo embobado.

Lo raro del asunto es que sobre esa banca se encontraba sentada una entristecida (pero sensual) rubia, cualquier hombre habría preferido admirarla a ella en lugar de la banca, pero Ace es Ace. Como era de esperarse la mujer se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ace -¿Uh? Tú eres Puerco-man el luchador.

Ace dejó de admirar el arte y también la reconoció –Oh tu eres esa amazona que peleó en el torneo. Mmh ¿Sweetpea? No, tú eres ¿Aphelandra? ¿Hancock? Espera no me digas, no me digas que casi lo tengo, ah ya se ¡Te llamas Tsuru!-.

-Mi nombre es Marguerite-.

-Ah sí. Oye ¿Por qué tan triste? Puerco-man siempre escucha a las personas abatidas-

-Es que perdí humillantemente en RAW. Soy una decepción para Hancock-sama, se suponía que pelear aquí era parte del rito de iniciación- explicó muy triste.

Ace en realidad era muy malo escuchando y eso se demostró al instante -Hey ¿Y cómo le hacen ustedes las de la tribu Kuja? Es decir, no hay hombres ¿Qué no les falta tener novio? ¿Y cómo se reproducen? ¡Es un misterio misterioso!-.

Marguerite parpadeó confundida con el súbito cambio de actitud -¿Eh?-.

-Ah perdón, la curiosidad mató al marrano. En fin, demos un paseo, Puerco-man te ayudará a sentirte mucho mejor, porque Puerco-man nunca abandona a chicas sexys que están tristes…ahem, quiero decir ¡Puerco-man siempre ayudará a todas las personas en necesidad!-.

El héroe y la amazona empezaron a caminar por el lugar. Ace daba una plática motivadora que incluía una amplia gama de temas, le contaba como se le hace para preparar salchichas asadas, como lidiar con un abuelo extremista que use gorra de perro, sobre qué hacer cuando andas enfermo de diarrea y se acaba el papel de baño y finalmente una leve explicación de por qué los zapatos con cintas son inferiores a los zapatos sin cintas.

Marguerite obviamente no entendía cual era el punto, pero por más ridículo que fuera, ya se sentía mejor, Puerco-man era tan gracioso que la hacía reír al punto de provocarle que olvidara sus penas -Jaja, Puerco-man, me levantaste el ánimo ¿Uh Puerco-man?- Marguerite se percató de que Ace estaba poniendo la mirada al frente y por lo visto estaba asustado.

-No, esto no puede estar pasando- balbuceaba Ace.

-¿Qué pasa? No me digas que alguien trae zapatos con cintas- comentó Marguerite pensando que era otra ocurrencia del alocado Puerco-man, pero la cosa era más seria.

Frente a Ace estaba su hermano siendo abrazado por una chica de cabello azul quien acercaba su rostro al rostro idiotizado de Luffy con la intención de besarlo.

¿Cómo había pasado semejante atrocidad?

**_Hace algunos instantes en el lugar que Puerco-man encontró la perturbadora escena_**

Luffy estaba parado como idiota observando a la nada mientras se picaba la nariz -¿Dónde se metieron Usopp y Chopper? Al parecer iban huyendo de Nami ¿Por qué será?-.

En eso Vivi le gritó mientras se le acercaba – ¡Hey Luffy!-.

Luffy volteó y la saludó –Vivi que tal, como estás ¿Pasa algo?-.

Vivi muy sospechosamente estaba observando los alrededores, vigilando que no estuviera alguien observando cierta joven de cabello naranja –Había querido saludarte en todo el día, pero estabas demasiado "ocupado"- le dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, recordando como el chico se la pasaba pegado a Nami como chicle.

-¿Por qué ocupado tiene comillas en tu frase?- dijo Luffy leyendo un papel.

-¡Luffy deja de leer el guion de superagentes "Ace y ese otro tipo rubio"! bueno, te dejo- le dijo rindiéndose en sus intentos y dándose la media vuelta, apenas se iba a ir cuando Luffy la detuvo de la muñeca.

-Espera, se ve que quieres decirme algo, traes la misma cara que puso Zoro cuando me confesó que le tenía pavor a los osos teddy, o cuando Usopp me contó sobre su sarpullido-.

Vivi se quedó paralizada y entonces suspiró y se sacó lo que tenía en la cabeza –Así que al final la elegida fue Nami, eh amigo Luffy-.

-¿Elegida? No puedo creerlo ¡Nami va a liderar el escuadrón anti-osos teddys! Que suertuda, va a acabar con la pesadilla de Zoro ¿Me pregunto que estará pasando con Zoro?-

Luffy seguía siendo muy inocente aun cuando tenía novia, no había de otra más que ser directa –Luffy siempre me agradaste mucho, nunca he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Pero ahora que estás con Nami no pienso entrometerme, tan solo quiero saber por una sola vez que se siente hacer algo con lo que siempre soñé-.

-Jaja, yo también siempre he querido saber que se siente meterse a una alberca de gelatina ¿Imagina poder comer y nadar a la vez?- comentó Luffy todo despistado mientras Vivi se le acercaba bastante invadiendo sus espacio personal.

-Luffy cierra los ojos- le dijo Vivi poniendo sus manos sobre las mejillas de Luffy.

-¡Oh un juego, me encantan los juegos!- Luffy cerró los ojos, sin la mas mínima idea de lo que estaba por hacerle esa loca fangirl obsesiva.

_Nota; aquí es donde Ace llega y dice "Esto no puede estar pasando"_

Vivi sabía que era la única vez que podría besar al chico de sus sueños y la aprovecharía al máximo, así que se dejó ir con toda la pasión que tenía, casi le saltó a Luffy y le plantó un tremendo beso como de cinco segundos de duración, entonces sintió que el chico se quería hacer hacia atrás pero ella gruño y como si fuera una fiera la abrazó impidiéndole la huida; aun le quedaba mucha pasión por satisfacer, así que pasó sus brazos por la espalda y el cuello del chico y casi le hincó las uñas al darle otro beso aun más fiero, en otras palabras; un apasionado y salvaje beso de lengua que duró aun mas que el anterior (Observación; pobre Luffy), tras pasear su lengua por la cavidad bucal del joven por algunos segundos más sintió que se le acababa al aire y tuvo que terminar el beso –No lo niegues corazoncito, te encantó- dijo para entonces voltearlo a ver ¡Ahhh! La persona que tenía enfrente no era Luffy…de hecho ni siquiera era un hombre…oh dios mío…e-e…era una…mujer rubia.

-Wow, simplemente wow- pronunciaba la chica rubia maravillada y sonrojada.

Vivi estaba fría como muerto, con dificultado movió su tieso cuello y observó a un lado; un hombre con máscara de nariz de puerco y traje de superman estaba sujetando a Luffy quien seguía con los ojos cerrados ¡Ese superhéroe de último momento había cambiado a Luffy por la rubia! –B-besé a…a una chica- dijo tartamuda mientras los ojos se le ponían llorosos.

Marguerite se tocaba los labios con el dedo índice –Nunca había experimentado esto-.

-¡Kya!- gritó Vivi haciendo temblar toda la feria con su alarido de terror, entonces salió corriendo toda perturbada.

Marguerite salió corriendo tras la aterrada chica-Espera, dame tu número aunque sea-.

-Así que al final las Kuja no necesitan hombres, interesante- dijo Ace viendo como la rubia perseguía a la pobre chica quien por andar de calenturienta con su pequeño hermano sufriría las consecuencias –Como sea, nuevamente Puerco-man salva el día-.

-Vivi ¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos? ¡Ah Puerco-man! ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Pues lo que hacen los héroes, te he salvado inocente Luffy- presumió Ace.

-Increíble, no sé ni de que me salvaste pero gracias- agradeció Luffy quien nunca había entendido el peligro en el que se había visto envuelto.

-El deber de un cerdo nunca termina, me retiro y recuerda; si vas a entregarte a alguien que sea a Nami ¡Oink, oink!- Ace salió corriendo hacia una construcción y se subió al techo –Adiós joven Luffy, algún día nos veremos de nuev-ahh- Ace terminó tropezándose con su propia capa y se fue rodando por el tejado hasta caer del otro lado.

-Ah ese es mi héroe- suspiró Luffy como si fuera la típica damisela que es rescatada por el superhéroe misterioso que siempre desaparece.

-Oi Luffy, eso se escuchó muy gay-.

Luffy giró ciento ochenta grados para ver a quien le había hablado –Franky que tal-.

-Solo venia a desearte suerte- le dijo Franky empezando inflar su trasero de gas–Y pase lo que pase no opongas resistencia, sométete a Nami. Es por tu propio bien ¡Coup de Boo!- el cyborg salió impulsado por los aires ¡Vaya forma de transportarse!

-Pero que día más loco, todos se están comportando demasiado- dijo Luffy mientras se rascaba la cabeza, entonces se dispuso a irse, pero apenas avanzó un par de metros cuando sintió que alguien lo detenía del brazo.

-Luffy espera- le habló Nami, siendo la que le había salido.

-Nami cuanto sin vernos- saludó el chico y entonces se dio vuelta -¡Ah donde dejaste tu armadura!- exclamó aterrorizado de verla vestida como de costumbre.

-Ya fue suficiente Luffy, no puedo estar toda mi vida vestida con una armadura de bronce; es calurosa y no está a la moda-.

-¡Pero si te veías tan genial! Ahora mírate, vistes muy ligera – dijo Luffy dramatizando de más hasta haciendo movimientos de mano exagerados –Mis ojos se derriten y mi estomago se revuelve, no podré soportarlo más, mi vida ha de terminar-.

-Luffy, no me digas que viste esas películas de drama que compró Robin-

El chico se le quedó viendo a Nami, esa ajustada blusa corta sin mangas que resaltaba tanto la figura curvilínea de la joven y el shortcito que enseñaba tanta pierna le dejaron paralizado y con una expresión boba en la cara, lo que veía le perturbaba y atraía a la vez.

Nami se puso las manos en la cintura -Y bien ¿Ya te vas a calmar?-.

-Espera, este es el momento donde entro en pánico por mi trauma, dame un segundo, allá voy ¡Ah! ¡Puerco-man auxilio!- gritó y entonces enterró su cabeza en la tierra como si fuera un avestruz.

-¡Luffy basta!- regañó ella, entonces se puso a pensar en cómo hacerle, en ese momento un tipo con una capa y una máscara de Puerco-man pasó a un lado de ella.

-¡Esta vestimenta oficial de Puerco-man es lo máximo! Ahora si podré apoyar a mi luchador favorito- decía el hombre, lástima que un par de segundos después se vería forzado a vendérselo a cierta chica de cabello naranja y esto a mitad de precio (Nami es "buena negociando" después de todo)

Nami ahora vistiendo capa y mascara de Puerco-man, se encargó de jalar a Luffy y sacarlo del agujero.

Luffy quedó maravillado al verla, tanto que olvidó su temor -¿Eh? ¡Eres Puerco-girl la heroína que pelea al lado de Puerco-man! Qué curioso, hueles a naranja como Nami-.

-Eh s-si Nami me recomendó su perfume. Pero olvida eso y sígueme que he venido a salvarte- le dijo la súper heroína y entonces empezó a caminar buscando con la mirada algún lugar –"_Te tengo que quitar ese trauma y lo haré me cueste lo que me cueste, excepto dinero, pero fuera de eso estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea, porque te quiero_"-.

-Oye Puerco-girl ¿Puerco-man puede volar, hacer comestible lo que no se puede comer y ayudar a las personas que están tristes por un fracaso?- preguntaba Luffy emocionado.

Puerco-girl estaba muy concentrada y se detuvo al encontrar un viejo establo abandonado ¿Qué hacía un establo en la feria Shabondy? Fácil, era el camarote privado del famosísimo e idolatrado campeón, el archienemigo de Puerco-man; burro.

-Allí estará bien- dijo Nami caminando hacia el establo y entonces abrió la puerta y le hizo señas a Luffy de que entrara, el chico obedeció y entonces ella suspiró –"_Lo siento Luffy, pero esta es la única manera de que lo superes_"- pensó antes de cerrar la puerta.

Un silencio inundó el lugar y entonces de detrás de unos barriles salieron Usopp y Chopper.

-Ya hemos perdido a Zoro y presiento que Luffy corre el mismo destino- comentó Usopp.

-¿Viste a Nami? Traía una máscara de marranito, que sospechosa-

-Tenemos que salvar a Luffy, nosotros lo traumamos y no podemos dejarlo morir- se envalentonó Usopp y fue a pararse frente a la puerta.

-¡Tienes razón!- exclamó Chopper, entonces como Usopp se paró afuera de la entrada.

Entonces empezaron a escuchar la conversación.

_-Puerco-girl ¿Por qué te estás quitando la?_…_espera ¡tú eres Nami!_-.

_-Luffy, ni se te ocurra salir corriendo, esto es algo que tengo que hacer-._

_-No Nami, espera ¿Qué haces? Detente, me estás asustando, No Nami ¡Noooooooooooo!-._

_-No seas miedoso, no es tan malo como parece, solo déjame hacerlo-_

_-Todo menos eso ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!-_

Ese último grito aterrador dejó fríos a Usopp y Chopper, algo malo le estaba pasando a su capitán y no parecía ser algo agradable –Chopper, creo que enfrentar a una Nami salvaje no es la mejor opción-.

-Me voy a sentir por mal por esto, pero te daré la razón amigo, pero ¿Qué crees que le estará haciendo a Luffy?-.

-Créeme que no querrás saberlo- comentó Usopp al oír los gritos de Luffy y sus suplicas de "¡Detente Nami!" y "¡Para!".

Oh poor little Luffy.

* * *

**Por otra parte**

Hace algunos momentos Ace se había tropezado con su capa y se había caído de un tejado, por fortuna había caído en un contenedor de basura y estaba ileso.

-Uf, ser superhéroe es tan difícil, pero creo que vale la pena, he salvado a tantas personas- comentó para sí mismo sacudiéndose la ropa –Debo de ayudar a mas hombres y mujeres en peligro-.

Por un minuto anduvo vagando hasta que vio a alguien que parecía necesitar ayuda; un hombre de cabello blanco que hablaba por un den den mushi mientras se fumaba tres cigarros –Oh no, debo de advertirle sobre el cáncer de pulmón y el calentamiento global-

Ace dio un par de pasos enfrente, pero entonces recordó que un superhéroe debe de ser amable y respetuoso y decidió dejar que el hombre terminara su llamada, aunque eso no le impidió quedarse a husmear.

El hombre de cabello blanco se veía estresado_-¡¿Marshall D. Teach? Esto es inaceptable, ese hombre no puede ser un Si se buscar-_

Ace abrió los ojos bien grandes al escuchar de qué se trataba la conversación.

-_Ese hombre no es de confianza, pero ustedes saben ¿Uh? ¿¡"Jozu el diamante" también! Ese bruto es un superagente, tendremos problemas innecesarios con Shirohige_-

Puerco-man empezó a sentirse muy incomodo, algo se estaba cocinando a sus espaldas y no era algo delicioso como carne de Sea King asada… mmh carne de Sea King, yummy.

-_Ah ya entiendo, todo es parte del protocolo 2D3Y ¿Qué dice Sengoku? ¿Kizaru quiere hablar conmigo pásemelo pues_-

Ace estaba tieso, aun cuando en las reuniones secretas de los superagentes siempre se quedaba dormido, sabía que Sengoku y Kizaru eran hombres de los marines y eso era malo.

-_No almirante Borsalino, no existe el genio de la lámpara incandescente ¡Y tampoco puedes desarrollar branquias al comer "Crunchy Hody Flakes"! pásame a Sengoku_-.

Ace suspiró decepcionado y pensar que el almorzaba "Crunchy Hody Flakes" todos los días esperando así volverse más fuerte y desarrollar branquias para poder nadar todo lo que quisiera, estúpida publicidad mentirosa.

-_Si supremo almirante Sengoku, capturaremos a Mugiwara no Luffy y estaré al pendiente de Garp_-.

Una gota de sudor recorrió la frente de Ace, acababa de encontrar algo perturbador; los marines estaban haciendo planes que implicaban a Kurohige, Luffy, Jozu, la organización de superagentes de Shirohige, los "Crunchy Hody Flakes" y para colmo el temible abuelo Garp…esto olía a caos.

* * *

**Cerca de la plataforma waffle**

Marco escuchaba un poco fastidiado como Jozu le contaba emocionado sobre lo que le había pasado.

-Y entonces tomé un barril y le di una mordida, entonces todo estalló, es la comida más picante que he probado-.

-Si no fuera porque eres de diamante esa dinamita te habría matado, no vuelvas a experimentar con comida-

-Jeje, hey Marco ¿Y cómo te fue con tu novia la de lentes?-.

-¿Novia? Ya les dije que Kalifa es una grande y apreciada "_y sexy ¿En qué estoy pensando?_" amiga. Soy un superagente y los superagentes no podemos distraernos con esas cosas-

Jozu iba a seguir molestando cuando empezó a oir a su ídolo musical Lady Lola cantando -¡Es Lady Lola! ¿Dónde está?-.

-Es el ringtone de tu celular, idiota-

Jozu sacó su den den celular y vio que era un mensaje, lo leyó y entonces su rostro se puso serio por primera vez y entonces se dio la vuelta –Vuelvo en un minuto-

-¿Qué pasa con él? Jamás se comporta así- habló Marco sospechando del comportamiento del agente tres, pensó en ir tras él, pero la molesta voz de Foxy le llamó la atención.

-¿Listos para mas rudos altercados sobre waffles? Espero que si, por que yo el gran Foxy he realizado el sorteo de las semifinales ¡Escuchen mi gloriosa voz anunciar cuales son las peleas! Los dos duelos serán los siguientes…-

Unos instantes después Marco estaba boquiabierto y conmocionado –Necesito encontrar a Ace y Jozu, a-ahora mismo-.

* * *

**Finalmente, en una playa cercana a la feria Shabondy**

Un padre y su hijo se encontraban pescando muy tranquilos en el muelle.

-Papá, atrapé uno grande- exclamó el niño jalando con fuerza su caña de pescar

-Déjame te ayudo hijo-

Los dos usaron todos sus esfuerzos y lograron pescar un enorme animal, la especie conocida como "Garp Brutus". Como era de esperarse tanto padre como hijo se quedaron helados de miedo al ver que habían pescado a un hombre.

Garp quien estaba todo mojado tras haber nadado desde marineford a la playa, dejó salir un eructo y comentó -Pero que deliciosa carnada, gracias pescadores- dijo como si nada provocando que los estupefactos pescadores se desmayaran.

El experimentado marine se estiró y entonces continuo su camino mientras usaba el anzuelo como palillo de dientes. Cruzó la playa y llegó a una carretera y aun cuando venía un tráiler a toda velocidad, se quedó allí parado.

El trailero tuvo que frenar forzosamente de modo que estuvo a centímetros de atropellar a Garp -¿Qué pasa con usted viejo tonto?-

Garp se acercó a la puerta del lado del conductor y sacó su empapada identificación de marine –Soy un marine y necesito tomar prestado su trailer-.

El trailero se sintió intimidado –Ah lo siento, espere un segundo-.

-¡No tengo tiempo de esperar!- Garp arrancó la puerta y agarró al trailero de la camisa y lo aventó a un lado. A continuación tomó asiento, cogió una rosquilla de un paquete de golosinas que estaba en el tablero y tras comérsela de una mordida encendió el motor.

-Ace, Luffy, prepárense para una visita de su querido abuelo, hahaha-

_Continuará…_

* * *

Aquí termina el capitulo, como vieron Puerco-man es un superhéroe de verdad (aunque a todos a los salvó terminó yéndoles mal), Blackbear es muy poderoso y malvado, Marco en serio está enojado con Burgess e hice sufrir a Zoro y Luffy eh.

Estoy conectando varios eventos, por lo que en realidad nada de lo que puse es relleno (Incluso la mini aventura de Zoro va a tener propósito importante).

¿Les gusta como estoy llevando las cosas?

En fin, todavía quedan algunas incognitas como:

Que le está haciendo Nami a Luffy

Que quiere Garp (aparte de rosquillas)

Que será de Zoro

Por que odia Sentoumaru a Luffy

Por que Jozu se portó tan raro

Si Vivi sobrevivirá a Marguerite,

Cual marine peleará al lado de Sentoumaru,

Cuáles serán las semifinales

Y la mayor de las incógnitas ¿Quién terminara siendo más famoso de entre Puerco-man o burro?

La respuesta a las incógnitas irá siendo revelada paulatinamente. Y no lo olviden: ¡No alimenten a los trolls ni a los Jozu's que creen que todo es comestible!


	22. Crunchy Hody Flakes

Aquí está el capitulo, no he andado muy bien con la inspiración pero espero y les parezca un capitulo decente.

* * *

_Disclaimer; Ace, Marco, Jozu (Pero no la papa humana) y todos los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eichiro Oda._

_Anteriormente;_

_La primera ronda ha terminado, los PC9 han sido vencidos por Jesus Burgess y su inseparable burro domestico, provocando que Ace y Marco juren derrotarlo._

_Tras auxiliar a algunas personas en necesidad, el superhéroe Puerco-man ha descubierto que se está desarrollando un enorme complot conocido como el protocolo 2D3Y que involucra a los marines, los shichibukai, los superagentes, los "Crunchy Hody flakes" y mas preocupantemente su propia familia._

_Por otro lado, Zoro ha escapado del laberinto para niños y Nami ha decidido darle terapia al trauma de Luffy._

* * *

**Superagentes Ace y Marco; "Crunchy Hody Flakes"**

-¡Marco! ¡Marco!- Ace corría desesperado en busca de su mejor amigo en el mundo, tan apremiado andaba que se abría camino empujando a las personas.

-Oye ¿Cuál es tu problema cerdito?- se llegó a molestar uno de los tantos sujetos obesos que vagan en el mundo de One Piece.

-¡Hey, pregúntame que es lo que debo de decirle a Marco!-

-¿Qué dices?-

-¡Solo pregúntalo!-

-¿Qué es lo que debes decirle a Marco?-

-¡Todo!- exclamó Ace alzando los brazos y tras gritar como un aborigen de la selva, reanudó su carrera, dejando al hombre y a todos los que le rodeaban con el ojo cuadrado.

No muy lejos de él Portgas, Marco corría buscándolo casi igual de desesperado, aunque al menos no irrumpía el orden público -¡Ace! ¡Puerco-man! ¡Amante del jamón! ¡Puño de fuego! ¡Agente dos!- le llamaba una y otra vez sabiendo que a veces a su despistado amigo se le olvidaba quien era realmente lo que hacía necesario hablarle por sus sobrenombres.

Solo cinco segundos después, ambos agentes llegaron a encontrarse el uno al otro.

-¡¿Dónde te habías metido?- le regañó el agente uno.

Ace en su descontrol comenzó a repetir todas las palabras clave de su gran descubrimiento-¡Marines, Garp, Luffy, Shirohige, Kurohige, Shichibukai, Jozu, Crunchy Hody Flakes!-

-No te entiendo nada, pero más importante es que tengo que decirte algo-

-Pero Marco, es realmente importante que sepas lo que descubrí- afirmó Ace y aunque Marco se mostraba escéptico, esta vez el agente dos hablaba en serio.

-Es que ese tipo fumador estaba hablando de un complot- reveló Ace muy apresurado, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que en su cabeza había muchos espacios en blanco, sabía que había oído muchas cosas, que tenían que ver con Kurohige, Shirohige, los marines e incluso Luffy, pero el problema radicaba en que no recordaba ningún detalle.

-¿Y bien?- le preguntó Marco ya impaciente.

Una gota de sudor recorría la frente de Ace, era frustrante no poder recordar nada de nada ¿Qué querían los marines con Shirohige? ¿Y que tenía que ver Luffy? ¿Y Jozu? ¡Necesitaba los detalles!

-Hmph, bueno entonces escucha lo que tengo que decirte-

-¡Espera!- gritó Ace mientras un brillo se presentaba en sus ojos, podía recordar algo bien y tenía que informarlo –El tipo del cigarro dijo que los Crunchy Hody Flakes no hacen que se desarrollen branquias- reveló para luego empezar a festejar que había recordado algo – ¡Oh sí, mi baile, mi baile!-

-Otra vez con tus falsas alarmas, anda deja de bailar como un retrasado mental y escúchame, tú y Jozu ya tienen rivales para las semifinales-

-_Rivales_, _semifinales_, ya aprendiste a rimar ¡felicidades ya eres un uno por ciento menos amargado!- exclamó Ace armando un festejo.

¡Concéntrate Ace!- le corrigió Marco para luego ir a la parte importante y dramática -No me vas a creer quiénes son sus oponentes- le dijo Marco muy serio viendo a Ace a los ojos.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina de Ace y sus pupilas se dilataron al momento en que su cerebro se puso a trabajar a todo lo que daba (o sea muy poco) –Oh…no me digas q-que ¡Que tendré que pelear con Luffy en la semifinal!- gritó jalándose los cabellos.

-¡Tranquilo Ace, tan solo escúchame!-

Pero Ace ya andaba en pánico, dando vueltas en círculos – ¡No quiero pelear con Luffy a muerte! ¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero!-

-¡Ace ya estuvo, solo dame un segundo!-

-No quiero, no quiero, no quiero- seguía repitiendo el Puerco-man mientras se revolcaba en el suelo armando un berrinche como niño chiquito.

-Oh por dios- Marco se dio un palmazo en la cara y no tuvo otra opción más que llevarse a rastras al joven a quien le tomaría un buen rato salir de su crisis

* * *

_**Por otro lado, Usopp y Chopper esperaban que terminara la terapia de su capitán **_

-Usopp, ya no se escuchan los gritos de Luffy-.

-Esos gritos me hacen pensar que Nami le hizo algo nada agradable, quitar los traumas no es fácil-.

Justo cuando las palabras seguían en la boca del narizón se escuchó un estallido y la puerta de la construcción donde estaban Luffy y Nami salió volando por los aires con una gran velocidad y de allí dentro empezó a salir mucho humo.

Entonces a través del humo salió Luffy caminando como un zombi, su rostro se veía aun más traumatizado que antes, sus parpados estaban bien abiertos y su piel parecía estar algo chamuscada, su afro desaliñado y la poca ropa que traía estaba algo rasgada.

-¡Luffy es un zombi!- exclamó Chopper tras lo cual se desmayó volviendo a su human point.

Usopp tuvo que cargar al renito e ir a averiguar qué había pasado –Hey Luffy ¿Todo bien?-

Luffy no respondió nada, estaba más callado que una Robin leyendo un interesante libro de historia (¿Puede ser un libro de historia algo interesante?), más atontado que un Jozu con lagunas mentales y más misterioso que la identidad de Pandaman o el motivo por el que las gorras de Law y Kuma tienen manchitas ¿Se les ensuciaron? ¿O es una nueva moda?

-Luffy di algo- insistió Usopp preocupándose mucho por el chico

-N-Nami- pronuncio Luffy con voz temblorosa y traumatizada –Ella lo hizo porque tiene una enfermedad, p-por eso lo hizo…tiene que haber sido por la enfermedad del amor-.

Usopp puso sus manos en los hombros del chico y empezó a sacudirlo -¿Qué te hizo Nami? Vamos habla Luffy, dinos que pasó allí dentro-

–Oh no, ya viene hacia acá- dijo todo asustado al escuchar el sonido de unos pasos provenientes del cuartito, pronto se empezó a escuchar que Nami le llamaba.

-¿Pero qué pasa contigo? Nami no es para que le tengas miedo, bueno, pensándolo bien si puede ser terrorífica, pero de todos modos no es para tanto- le dijo Usopp.

Luffy se escondió detrás de Usopp al ver salir a Nami del cuartito, ella traía su clima tact entre las manos y le llamaba mientras se le acercaba-.

-Aléjate ¡Aléjate de mí!- exclamó el chico dando un par de pasos atrás.

-Luffy, yo solo quiero ayudarte- le dijo tratando de sonar alegre.

-¡No es verdad!- aseguró el traumado Luffy –Tu eres la que está mal, no…no puedo con esto- Nami se le acercó, pero el D. se hizo más para atrás, sintiéndose como un animal en peligro llegó a reaccionar con un violento grito -¡Ya déjame en paz!-

Por naturaleza Nami puede ser refunfuñona, dominante y violenta, pero también algo sentimental y que su capitán le gritara de esa forma le dio en el corazón, era como si la hubiese rechazado, como si le causara repulsión su compañía -Luffy-.

-No sé qué quieres, no entiendo como la enfermedad del amor puede hacer todo esto- dijo Luffy al borde de la desesperación –Pero ya no lo soporto, estoy confundido y no sé ni que quiero yo, pero _déjame ya en paz_ Nami, solo me estás…asustando más-

Los ojos de Nami empezaron a ponerse lagrimosos, ese "déjame en paz" se le habia hecho muy cortante –No puedo creer que me estés diciendo eso, entonces no era cierto ¿verdad?- preguntó dolida

Luffy se agarró la cabeza en confusión-Nami, yo…no entiendo nada-

–Tu decías que yo te importaba mucho, que querías verme feliz y yo ingenua me la creí todo, me ilusioné en ello y quise ayudarte a superar tu trauma, a ser más feliz y convertirme en esa persona especial para ti… pero todo era una mentira-

El pequeño cerebro de Luffy ya no podía mas, casi echaba humo, confundido, nervioso y asustado no sabía qué hacer por lo que hizo lo que cualquier animal hubiera hecho; huir… huir como si fuera un venado escapando de un cazador furtivo.

Para Nami la huida de Luffy le fue la respuesta definitiva de él y eso la hizo explotar – ¡Está bien, vete! ¡Haz lo que ***** quieras! Ya nunca me volveré a preocupar por ti ¿me oyes? Te dejaré en paz como quieres ¡Y ya ni sigas en el torneo, al cabo que ni te importo!- le reclamó entre lagrimas totalmente destrozada.

A lo lejos se podía ver como el mugiwara iba corriendo a toda máquina, se estrellaba contra un poste y enseguida se levantaba para continuar su huida.

Usopp no sabía ni cómo reaccionar, una escena de telenovela de las que ve Franky por televisión no es algo que se ve en vivo todos los días y mucho menos protagonizado por su bonachón capitán y su extrovertida conductora –Nami ¿Pues qué pasó allí dentro? ¿Qué le hiciste a Luffy?-

Nami se limpió las lagrimas y tras jurar en su mente que no derramaría ni una más por causa de Luffy, dio su respuesta –No mucho, terapia de electroshock-

-¡Pero eso es terrible! Aunque bueno, ahora que lo pienso Luffy es de goma y no conduce electricidad, con razón no funcionó-

-Eso ya no importa- dijo deprimida y cabizbaja –Ya no me importa, necesito estar sola- se expresó con tristeza –Ese idiota ¡Yo lo amaba!- confesó con un coraje amargo.

En eso Chopper abrió sus ojitos y al ver a una Nami aparentemente furiosa se la imaginó vestida como un cazador, así como Elmer Fudd el cazador de los Looney Tunes. Esto lo asustó tanto que entró en su walk point y salió corriendo aterrorizado como un reno huyendo de un cazador furtivo (muy diferente a como huyó Luffy, por que Luffy huyó como un venado).

-¡Whoa! Espera Chopper ¡Y tu tampoco te vayas Nami!- rogó Usopp al ver como su luchador se iba para un lado y Nami se alejaba hacia el otro con un aura depresiva tipo "Mujer que fue rechazada y lastimada por el hombre al que amaba". El narizón quedó parado, incapaz de hacer algo -¿Dónde están Zoro o Robin cuando se les necesita? Esto ya se salió de control- lamentó sin saber qué hacer con la situación -¿Pero por que se entristeció tanto Nami?- se siguió cuestionando.

Duró unos minutos pensando, hasta que recordó la célebre frase que Luffy le había dedicado a la chica de cabello naranja tras vencer a Bon Clay y Bepo:

"_Escúchame Nami, no como tu capitán, sino como tú amigo, he decidido que ganaré este torneo y cuando lo haga entonces te curaré de tu enfermedad del amor, todo lo que gane en premio quiero que sea para ti, para curarte. No me importa lo que me cueste, yo quiero verte bien, quiero que estés feliz y no descansaré hasta lograrlo, porque me importas mucho, Nami"_

Ahora sí que hizo memoria (Y que memoria, recordar esa frase tan larga no es fácil) entendió lo que pasaba; Nami se lo había tomado como una declaración de amor, pensando que "la enfermedad del amor" y eso de que "la curaría" era una metáfora de Luffy ¡Pero la verdad es que Luffy lo había dicho literal! Oh no, esto sí que era un malentendido de los feos –"_Ay no, Luffy no entiende lo que significa que Nami está enamorada de él y ahora Nami cree que el no la quiere y que le dio falsas esperanzas. Esto es malo, muy malo ¿Ahora qué hago?_"-

A veces el amor es problemático, a veces es dulce, pero siempre, absolutamente _siempre_, vuelve idiotas a sus víctimas. No por nada Shirohige le prohibía enamorarse a sus superagentes?

* * *

_**De vuelta con los superagentes**_

-Jajaja, vaya, jajaja ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- reía Ace a carcajadas mientras se sujetaba el estomago y rodaba en el suelo.

-¡Pues porque no parabas de quejarte y darte de frentazos contra un poste!- le regañaba Marco no muy contento con el circo que había armado su amigo.

-Y a mí me mordió el trasero cuando me le acerqué- replicaba Jozu sobándose su parte posterior -¿Quieren ver la marca?- preguntó amenazando con bajarse los pantalones.

-¡No te atrevas!- gritaron agente uno y dos al mismo tiempo, ya tenían demasiados traumas como para agregar uno más.

Ace se puso de pie y se sacudió su traje de superhéroe –Que genial que no vamos a pelear contra mi hermano-.

-Todavía no te das cuenta ¿verdad Ace?- le cuestionó Marco, para luego gritarlo alarmado -¡Se nos adelantó la final contra el campeón Jesus Burgess!-.

-No lo había pensado desde ese punto de vista, pero vamos, no es tan malo- dijo Ace todo relajado viéndose las uñas desinteresado en las palabras de Marco, mas sin previo aviso se alteró – ¡Oh no, eso significa que también vamos contra burro, esto es malo!-.

-¿Ves porque estoy tan estresado? Necesitamos hacer un plan para ganar, debo discutir tácticas contigo y con Jozu. Por fortuna no todo es malo, si ganamos a Burgess habremos pasado el reto y nunca tendrás que pelear con Luffy en la final si es que llega-

-Oh, cierto ¡Hay que pelear con todo!- exclamó Ace todo motivado -¡Y también decirle al mundo la verdad sobre los "Crunchy Hody Flakes"! esa será nuestra próxima gran misión-.

Jozu también iba a empezar a hacer escándalo pero entonces le llegó un nuevo mensaje a su den den celular, cuando lo checó vio que era del mismo remitente que antes, un tal "Sengoku". El grandulón se mordió el labio inferior y leyó el mensaje:

"_Diamante Jozu, únete a los marines. Nosotros si apreciamos tus habilidades y te queremos; te pagaremos el cable para que puedas ver el futbol americano, te daremos de comer todas las papas asadas que quieras y nunca te regañaremos. Nosotros si te trataremos bien no como Ace y Marco. P.D. Tú eres el mejor de los superagentes, deberías ser el agente uno y no el tercero al mando_"

Jozu puso una mueca en su cara, el mensaje parecía tener un significado profundo ¿Y qué tal si todo lo que le decía era cierto? Solo había una manera de averiguarlo

-Ace, Marco ¿Ustedes si me aprecian?- le preguntó a sus colaboradores, pero estos estaban demasiado ocupados discutiendo sobre un montón de cosas y no le pusieron atención. El agente tres empezó a hacer pucheros como si fuera un bebé gigante, aunque bueno "bebé gigante" es casi un sinónimo de Jozu –"_Es verdad, los superagentes no me quieren ¡Y Shirohige no me quiso poner el cable para ver el futbol!_"-

-¡Ya estuvo con tus Hody flakes, hay que ponernos las pilas ya y no distraernos tanto!- gritaba Marco intentando ahorcar a Ace

-No te hagas el Jozu…digo el tonto, bien que te la has pasado embobado con Kalifa. Al menos yo admito que soy distraído, pero tú no admites lo que sientes

Ese último comentario fue un golpe bajo para Marco -Bueno ya estuvo, basta de pelear. Vamos a planear de una vez- el agente uno volteó a ver a Jozu –Vente, vamos a un lugar más tranquilo, tú serás vital en esta pelea-.

Jozu cruzó los brazos, frunció el ceño y se dejó de caer de sentón en el suelo, provocando que la tierra temblara -¡No quiero!-

-Jozu no empieces de berrinchudo, ven y te prometo que te compramos una papa asada-

-¿Solo una? Conozco alguien que me compraría todas las que quisiera-

Jozu no quiso hacer caso, por más que le rogaron no obedeció. Al final Ace y Marco tuvieron que irse solos y el agente tres se quedó solo. Nuevamente le volvió a llegar un mensaje del mismo hombre.

-"_¿Lo ves? Ellos solo te quieren usar y no te quieren cumplir todos tus berrinches, pásate a nosotros y tendrás todo lo que quieras (Incluso te conseguiremos a Lola de novia o a Big Mom, la que te guste más). P.D. En serio, eres el más fuerte, pero Shirohige no te quiere y por eso injustamente tiene a Marco en el lugar que te pertenece_"-

Jozu abrió los ojos bien grandes, ese hombre de nombre Sengoku no solo dejaba enormes posdatas sino que también parecía comprenderlo y todo lo que decía era cierto –"_¿Por qué soy el tercero al mando? Yo soy mejor que Marco y debería tener su lugar_"-.

Con lo que no contaba el fortachón con cerebro del tamaño de cacahuate es que el marine Ironfist Fullbody le estaba grabando con una den den cámara y mandaba la transmisión directo a Sengoku para que este supiera que escribirle en sus mensajes –"_Jeje, rebélate contra los superagentes, futuro Shichibukai Jozu Diamond_"-

* * *

_**Mientras tanto, en la arena waffle**_

Las multitudes ya estaban congregadas, los espectadores hacían su escándalo para demostrar cuanta era su expectativa por ver las siguientes peleas. Enel, Don Accino y los hombres de dinero comenzaban a hacer sus apuestas y los vendedores se enriquecían más y más, en especial el vendedor de frutas ¿Por qué sería?

Por otro lado Franky, Chopper y Robin también estaban inquietos por que tanto Luffy como Nami estaban desaparecidos.

En esos momentos Foxy subía a la plataforma provocando la algarabía de las masas, el ingenuo presentador creía que lo aclamaban, pero era todo lo contrario, le gritaban de todas, apurándolo por que iniciara las peleas –Pfehfehfeh, muchas gracias a todos, estamos de vuelta- saludó, pero lo único que recibió fue que alguien le lanzara una manzana.

-¡No queremos que hables, de hecho te odiamos. Solo presenta la pelea y punto!- gritaron muchos espectadores al mismo tiempo mientras acribillaban a Foxy con frutas (¿Ven para que se compran las frutas?)

-Esto es tan cruel- se quejó el ex boxeador, pero cuando Sadie-chan fue y le dijo que viera el lado positivo, es decir "Que con todas las frutas que le lanzaban podría inaugurar su propia frutería" se recuperó -¡Yeah, soy el mejor, hasta tendré mi propia cadena de fruterías! Ahem, ahora si me siento motivado ¿Y saben que pasa cuando me motivo? Invoco a los peleadores de RAW, así que dígnenme ¿Están listos para ver unas semifinales como ningunas?-.

Todo mundo asintió, todos menos el nervioso Tony Chopper que se sentía intimidado.

-Vamos Chopper, con Luffy a tu lado no hay nada que temer- le animó Franky.

-El problema es que Luffy no está a mi lado- respondió el inseguro renito.

-Miren, allá viene Usopp, quizás el tenga la respuesta al paradero de Luffy- comentó Robin señalando con el dedo adonde una multitud de espectadores, entre los cuales se abría camino el narizón.

Usopp se acercó a sus camaradas y empezó a negar con la cabeza –Creo que Luffy no llegará a pelear- dijo a secas y con pesar –Es nuestro fin como el equipo "soy un tonto"-.

* * *

_**En estos momentos, muy lejos de la arena de luchas**_

Luffy seguía corriendo desesperadamente sin rumbo –Uff, me estoy cansando, eh…pero debo correr, debo correr hasta que… ¿hasta qué?- se preguntó a si mismo dándose cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía por qué seguía corriendo, no era anduviera siendo perseguido por un cazador furtivo o algo por el estilo. Entonces se detuvo frenando tan repentinamente que derrapó con sus talones.

-Jaja otra vez me porté como animal- rió de sí mismo, pero esa risa se acabó cuando recordó lo que había pasado antes – ¡Oh no, Nami!-

Realmente no había entendido nada de lo que había pasado pero había visto que Nami había estado a punto de llorar y eso lo hacía sentirse culpable –No ¿Qué he hecho?- se preguntó jalándose los cabellos con tanta fuerza que se los arrancó, por suerte eran cabellos de su afro -¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? No quiero que Nami esté triste por muy culpa- trató de pensar, pero no funcionó –Quizás si me pongo a dar vueltas en círculos se me ocurre algo-

Al igual que como suele suceder comúnmente con Ace, la gente tomó a Luffy por un loco. Pero hubo un hombre que fue diferente y se le acercó amistosamente, era un vagabundo de edad mayor, con lentes circulares y una peculiar barba grisácea –Hey chico ¿Te sientes bien?-

-¿Uh?- Luffy dejó de correr y vio al sujeto vagabundo -¿Y tu quien eres? No sabía que dar vueltas invocará vagabundos, entonces ¡Tú debes de ser mi vagabundo mágico! ¿Puedo pedirte un deseo?-

El sujeto se presentó -Soy un hombre que vive para viajar, disfrutando de sus últimos años de vida viviendo como un hombre libre- a continuación volvió a hacer una pregunta -¿Tienes algún problema?-

-Nami- suspiró el chico dejando caer sus hombros.

-Ah ya entiendo, es sobre una chica-

-¡Pero yo no entiendo nada!- exclamó Luffy, entonces empezó a relatar todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas y como le confundía mientras el buen vagabundo lo escuchaba…el viejo jamás se imaginó que entender a un Luffy sería algo muy pero muy complicado.

_Un minuto después… _

-Y Pandaman apareció montado en un monociclo lanzando bolas de arroz en todas direcciones ¡Como si fuera una maquina lanzadora de bolas de arroz! ¿Entiende lo que le digo? Fue genial, el día más feliz de mi vida- terminaba de relatar Luffy.

El vagabundo se quedó tratando de asimilar todo, primero el chico había empezado hablando de una tal Nami, luego de un tipo con cabeza de marimo que le tenía miedo a los osos teddys, luego había vuelto a hablar de la chica, todo para terminar con su relato del Pandaman. Pero quitando las cosas irrelevantes y dejando lo que decía sobre la mujer al fin pudo comprender lo que pasaba –Chico, creo que me doy una idea de que pasa contigo-.

-No sé qué hacer, Nami es muy especial para mí, tanto que cuando pienso en ella se me olvida todo lo demás, incluso comer, pero ella se porta muy rara conmigo, hace cosas sin sentido como intentar electrocutarme y eso me confunde y ahora para colmo creo que la hice llorar- lamentó con cierto pesar.

El vagabundo puso sus manos sobre los hombros del chico –Te daré un consejo; no te alejes de ella, pase lo que pase y por mas confundido que te sientas debes de seguir con ella, con el tiempo iras entendiendo todo lo que pasa y perderás el miedo, entonces podrán ser felices juntos que he de suponer que es lo que deseas muy dentro de ti-

-Yo solo quiero que todo vuelva a ser igual que antes-

-Jeje, créeme que para cuando se calmen las aguas, todo será mejor que antes entre ustedes dos, pero para que eso suceda tienes que luchar, no la dejes sola, apóyala y compréndela...ah y una cosa más; sigue tus instintos-.

Luffy ahora si se sintió reconfortado, al punto de que le dio un cálido abrazo -Eres como el abuelo que nunca tuve…un momento ¡Si tengo abuelo jajaja!-.

La risa de Luffy se vio interrumpida cuando unos niños se le acercaron -¡Tu eres Afro Luffy! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? El torneo de luchas esta por reanudarse y si no llegas te descalificarán- le dijo uno de los chiquillos.

-¡Santos calzoncillos!- exclamó Luffy poniéndose las manos sobre la cabeza.

El vagabundo sonrió -Parece que tienes una cita con el destino muchacho-

-Debo de irme, estoy peleando este torneo por Nami y voy a ganarlo para que sepa que ella es muy importante para mí, lo demás ya no me importará- explicó Luffy con determinación –Viejo, juro que nunca lo olvidaré, cada vez que vea un vagabundo en las calles sonreiré al recordarlo- se despidió agradecido y entonces salió corriendo rumbo a la arena.

-Suerte chico- dijo el vagabundo sonriendo con alegría, realmente le gustaba conversar con gente de mente simple y sin malicia, eran los únicos en quienes confiar, por que como ex superagente era buscado por la ley ¡Y qué clase de superagente había sido! Silvers Rayleigh, la mano derecha del primer gran agente secreto del mundo; Gol D. Roger.

* * *

_**Regresando adonde sucede todo lo que importa más**_

-Y como primer semifinal tenemos a ¡Equipo marine vs Equipo "soy un tonto"!- anunciaba Foxy para el jubilo de las muchedumbres y el lamento de los mugiwara, sin embargo ese anuncio causó mucha expectación en uno de los luchadores.

Era Sentoumaru quien al oír el anuncio empezó a tronarse los nudillos con anticipación –Al fin el momento de mi venganza ha llegado- el poderoso sumo volteó a ver a sus aliados marines –Uno de ustedes peleará a mi lado, decidan quién será- el rencoroso y vengativo luchador no dijo ni una palabra más y se dirigió a paso lento rumbo a la plataforma.

Coby tragó saliva –Y bien ¿Quién debe ir a pelear? Umm, supongo que debe ser el más fuerte de los tres-.

La madre de familia no dudó en postularse para la pelea -Hina desea atrapar criminales y darles su castigo-.

-¿Tu qué dices papá?- preguntó el pelirosado.

Smoker estaba con una expresión distante en su rostro –Oigan ¿Creen que Tashigi esté bien? Me da pendiente que se haya roto una pierna o se le hayan roto los lentes por culpa de su torpeza- decía totalmente desconcentrado -¡O quizás se fugó con un chico! Si se atreve a enamorarse de un vago cualquiera entonces yo… ¡Tendré que cumplir mi deber como padre!- exclamó sin darse cuenta de que Coby estaba boquiabierto y Hina enfurecida, entonces sacó un par de pistolas revolver –Mataré todos los buitres, literalmente-.

-Papá ya deja de distraerte con eso ¿Qué no puedes dejar de ser tan sobreprotectivo? Además ahora es el momento de que decidas si tu o mamá será quien apoye a Sentoumaru-

-Irás tu Coby-

-¿Qué?-

-Hina no está de acuerdo-

Smoker fue firme en su decisión –Hina querida, tu y yo ya tenemos mucha experiencia en el negocio, aun siendo fuertes es momento de darle una oportunidad a Coby de que se vuelva en un marine en todo el sentido de la palabra-

-Hina esta vez sí concuerda- dijo la mujer –Coby, demuestra tu valor mientras tu padre y yo vamos a comprar unos tacos al puesto de Don Nelson-.

Smoker se sorprendió -¿Entonces lo de los tacos sigue en pie? Vamos pues, nos hace falta pasar más tiempo a solas y que mejor manera que comiendo unos tacos- dijo volviéndose despreocupado al menos por unos momentos, sin embargo no se fue sin darle un último mensaje a Coby –Si ganas estaremos muy orgullosos de ti, da lo mejor de ti-

-"_Siempre he deseado ser reconocido por mis padres y por la asociación de los marines. Pero ¿a costas de pelear con el amigo de mi infancia, Monkey D. Luffy? Esto es difícil_"- razonaba Coby mientras iba a donde le esperaban Foxy y Sentoumaru.

-¡Y aquí tenemos al equipo marine completo! El sorprendente luchador sumo Sentoumaru y su flacucho y asustadizo compañero… ¿Cómo te llamas muchacho? ¿Coby? ¡Coby es su nombre!- anunciaba Foxy –Pero no la tendrán fácil, porque enfrentaran a los novatos revelación; Afro-Luffy "The Love Fighter" y el hombre de las nieves, quienes derrotaron a los subcampeones Bon Clay y Bepo ¡Equipo soy un tonto pasen a la plataforma!- invocó alzando los brazos -¿Uh? ¡He dicho adelante!-.

El tiempo se le acababa a Luffy.

* * *

_**En otra parte del parque**_

Zoro transitaba una de las tantas calles polvorosas del parque Shabondy, con una mano sobre sus preciadas katanas y la otra sobre su estomago que gruñía pidiendo alimento –Lo que me faltaba ¿Qué no hay ningún maldito restaurant por aquí?- remilgaba mientras buscaba algún lugar donde hubiera comida capaz de llenar su vacio estomago, pero todo lo que veía eran puestos de comida chatarra.

El malhumorado Roronoa bostezó y siguió quejándose –Y luego este lugar no es tan entretenido como dicen, yo al menos esperaría haber encontrado ese bar ilegal ¿Es que aquí no pasa nada interesante?-

Todavía estaban las palabras en la boca del peliverde, cuando frente a el pasó una figura humana corriendo a toda velocidad, gritando "Debo llegar" y levantando una nube de polvo a su paso.

-¿Acaso ese no era un Luffy semidesnudo, con una calavera pintada en el pecho y un afro en la cabeza? Bah, no puede ser, esta hambre que tengo me está haciendo alucinar- el Roronoa cerró los ojos, sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y se convenció mentalmente de que había sido su imaginación, entonces volvió a abrir los parpados y lo que vio fue aun más perturbador –Ahora si quisiera haber estado alucinando ¡Demonios!-

El chico salió corriendo en dirección contraria y es que lo que acababa de contemplar era a una muy obstinada Pellona aun buscándolo.

-Esto está que no termina, cada vez pienso más que tengo una maldición con las mujeres- el peliverde no tuvo opción más que ir y meterse dentro de una caja de cartón que le quedaba cercas, pensando en esperar a que la chica fantasmagórica se fuera.

De pronto un par de hombres se acercaron a la caja –Aquí está la mercancía que va directo a la isla de las mujeres, subámosla al tráiler-

-"_¿Isla de las mujeres? Nooooooooooooo_"-

* * *

_**Poco después en la waffle arena**_

La gente ya estaba aburrida, desesperada y como era de esperarse desquitaban todas sus frustraciones con Foxy, este mismo ya estaba al punto de rendirse -¡Afro-Luffy y hombre de las nieves, suban de una vez!-.

Usopp, Franky, Robin y Chopper sabían que era el fin, sus esperanzas estaban sobre el suelo, tanto como la dignidad del borracho que andaba filtreando con Robin.

-Vamosh nena, solo dame una oportunidad, hic- decía un hombre gordo que portaba un sombrero de paja, casi cayéndose de la borrachera. Naturalmente Robin lo ignoraba, ya que andaba tan mal que no representaba el más mínimo peligro.

En la plataforma, los luchadores también se mostraban sorprendidos por la ausencia de los contrincantes -Luffy-san nunca se rinde- decía Coby consternado.

-Es un cobarde- se expresó Sentoumaru con desprecio, para luego ir con Foxy -¿Y ahora que va a hacer usted?-.

Foxy se quitó una cascara de banana de la cabeza y respondió –Darles la victoria por default, no hay otra opción. Aunque eso decepcionaría a la gente-

Sentoumaru frunció el ceño –Deme su micrófono- tras arrebatarle el micrófono se dirigió a los espectadores –Escúchenme todos, ese tal "Afro-Luffy" al que ustedes idolatran es un cobarde, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será-

-¿Pero qué le pasa a ese sujeto? En serio que detesta a Luffy- comentó Usopp.

-El sabe que no podía conmigo, es una deshonra para el torneo y por ser una basura no pienso seguir guardando el secreto sobre el ¿Quieren saber quién es Afro-Luffy?-.

-Pues es un clon del infame traficante ilegal Monkey D. Luffy- respondieron estúpidamente los espectadores (las mentiras de Usopp si son poderosas, más de lo que creen…más que el poder del luchador burro)

Sentoumaru se quedó sorprendido con que todos siguieran creyendo eso, había demasiada gente idiota en este mundo, quizás era cierta la leyenda de que el tío Kizaru había contagiado a mucha gente con la estupiditis aguda que le aquejaba –Ustedes están más idiotas que una cabra de rancho intentando comerse unas latas de aluminio, Afro-Luffy no es un clon, el es…-

_-¡Alto!-_ gritó esa aguda e inconfundible voz del protagonista de protagonistas, el mismo chico sobre el que giraba todo; la superestrella, el único y singular…

-¡Yo!- gritó Ace –Soy soy el protagonista de la novela-

* * *

_Ahem, ignoren a Ace…Ahora sí continuando en lo que nos quedamos._

La superestrella, el único y singular Afro-Luffy se presentaba de último momento, mientras una música épica se escuchaba de fondo –Yo nunca me doy por vencido ¡Voy a luchar!- gritó mientras alzaba los brazos, provocando el jubilo de los presentes. Entonces dirigió la palabra a Sentoumaru –Y tu luchador sumo, no te puedo perdonar ¿cómo pudiste hacerlo?-

La música de fondo aumentó su intensidad al mismo tiempo que el enojo de Luffy, quien se estaba ganando de nuevo el respeto de sus fans.

_-Ya se enojó por que le llamó cobarde- _dijo Usopp

_-A mí se me hace que es por el empujón que le dio a Nami antes-_opinó Chopper.

Robin pensó que era algo más seri_o -Yo creo que es algo mas importante-_

-¿Cómo pudiste llamar tontas a las cabras de rancho? ¡Yo amo a las cabras y admiro que pueden comerse incluso las latas de aluminio!- todo mundo se quedó con una gota de sudor en la cabeza y la música de fondo que antes había sido épica se empezó a volver una tonta música de circo –Una voz yo intenté comerme una lata de aluminio y me corté en la lengua, me dolió mucho y entonces para curarme decidí ir a ponerme hielo, entonces me acordé que en el refrigerador se juntaba hielo, así que fui a darle una lamida ¿Y qué creen? Me quedé pegado como por dos horas- Luffy reía como idiota y la gente de nuevo estaba perdiendo su fe en el -A una cabra jamás se le pegaría la lengua al refrigerador, porque para empezar no se cortaría en la lengua con la lata de aluminio, porque pueden comérselas ¡Y por eso es que las cabras son lo máximo y no permitiré que nadie se burle de ellas!-

-Luffy, siempre te tienes que arruinar todo- suspiró Usopp.

-¡Pero ha llegado, estamos todavía en el juego!- exclamó Chopper emocionado para entonces ir a correr a con el capitán -¡Estoy listo para patear traseros, Afro-Luffy!-.

Foxy se puso muy contento de que no se cancelara la pelea –Los de "soy un tonto" han llegado y están seguros de que ganarán ¡Tendremos una digna pelea de semifinales! ¡Luchadores suban!-.

-Un momento- dijo el chico del afro para entonces ir y acercarse a donde estaba uno de los camarógrafos y pegar su cara a la cámara y decir unas palabras –Hey, sé que me estás viendo en alguna parte de Shabondy. Solo quería decirte que siento lo que pasó unos minutos- dijo con franqueza.

-¿Acaso está hablando con Nami?- se preguntó Franky

Luffy continuó hablando -Y quiero que sepas que sigo en esto por ti, porque yo…yo te-.

Antes de que Luffy dijera las palabras mágicas, la cámara explotó quemándole la cara al mugiwara ¿Y quién mas podía ser el responsable aparte del odioso Sentoumaru?

-No seas ingenuo, para que le prometes tanto si vas a perder conmigo, idiota- le decía el enorme sumo con total desprecio.

-¡Maldito!- Luffy ahora si se enojó mucho –Ahora si te patearé el trasero-.

Ahora si las cosas se ponían feas… y no solo en la arena

* * *

_**Con los marines**_

-Vamos Sentoumaru, tu puedes- le echaba porras Kizaru mientras ondeaba un par de banderitas con dibujos de chuletas –Tu puedes, puedes bajar de peso-.

-¿Y por que las banderas tienen chuletas?- preguntó Aokiji tomando una galleta marca "Crunchy Hody" de la bolsa que compartían los tres alimirantes.

-Es que a Sentoumaru le encantan las chuletas y pensé que eso lo animaría más- dijo el mono amarillo para entonces acercar una bandera a la pantalla –Voltea Sentoumaru, mira una chuleta-.

-¡Estúpido, que tu lo puedas ver por la televisión no significa que el te pueda ver a ti!- le regañó Akainu agarrando una galleta, pero resultó que Aokiji también la estaba sujetando, porque era la ultima galleta del paquete –No te atrevas Aokiji-

Aokiji frunció el ceño -Yo la agarré primero-

El almirante de magma y el almirante de hielo empezaron a echarse rayos de los ojos, dispuestos a pelearse por la galleta, aunque eso significara una lucha a muerte por tres días seguidos. Si había alguien que podía detener esa peligrosa confrontación era Kizaru

-¡Oh una chuleta!- exclamaba Kizaru mientras empezaba a morder una de sus banderas cayendo en el propio truco que el habia inventado -¿Quieres una chuleta Sentoumaru? Aunque sabe a tela- le decía después a la televisión, ofreciéndole una bandera a su sobrino que pasaba en la transmisión.

* * *

_**En la plataforma waffle**_

Luffy se tronaba los nudillos mientras veía a Sentoumaru a los ojos –Hombre de las nieves, tu vas contra el chico de cabello rosado. Yo me encargó del sumo- le dijo a Chopper, tan molesto con Sentoumaru que no reconoció a Coby.

-Claro, vamos a llegar a la final- afirmó Chopper.

-"_Tengo que ser fuerte, mis padres confían en mi_"- se motivaba el nervioso Coby.

-"_Ahora si mugiwara, pagarás por lo que me hiciste en la secundaria"_- era lo que había en la cabeza de Sentoumaru, el sumo estaba sumamente (jaja) ansioso de ponerle la paliza de su vida a Luffy…y echarse unas chuletitas después.

Foxy habló por su micrófono -¡Esto ya se puso bueno, parece que estos dos están peleando por la misma mujer o algo así! Pero el punto es que ahora sí se quieren agarrar con todo. Espectadores no se pierdan el encuentro en el próximo capítulo de "Superagentes Ace y Marco"-

-Un momento ¿Ya se acabó?- preguntó Ace decepcionado –Apenas son diecisiete hojas Word ¡Y casi no salí! No, espera…No ¡Noooooooooooooo!-

_Continuará… aunque Ace no lo quiera..._

* * *

Hasta aquí llegamos por hoy, salió corto el capitulo y no es el más divertido que he hecho, pero preferí subirlo ya a seguir atrasándome. De hecho he estado pensando en subir capítulos más cortos cuando me empiece a atrasar para no perder continuidad.

¿Quién será el primer finalista? ¿Revelará Ace la verdad sobre los Crunchy Hody Flakes? ¿Jozu se convertirá en Darth Jozu y ayudará a Lord Sengoku a crear un imperio que amenazará toda la galaxia? ¿Seguirá Luffy el consejo del vagabundo? ¿Empeorará la pesadilla viviente de Zoro? ¿Se mataran entre si Akainu y Aokiji?

Si les interesa saber la respuesta no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo "**Semifinales**". Nos vemos entonces (esperemos y pronto)


	23. Luffy contra el enorme trasero blanco

Hola a todos, como prometí les dejo un capitulo mas, espero poder seguir a este ritmo de uno o dos capítulos por mes.

* * *

_Disclaimer; Ace, Marco, Jozu y los demás personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eichiro Oda._

_Disclaimer: Jamón es propiedad exclusiva de Portgas D. Ace. Cualquiera que intente apoderarse de jamón se arriesga a sufrir una agresión._

* * *

_Anteriormente: _

_Las semifinales de los rudos altercados sobre waffles han comenzado. Pero ha habido ciertos problemas, entre ellos que Luffy haya terminado en un pleito con Nami, sin embargo gracias a la guía de Rayleigh "el vagabundo mágico", Luffy ha calmado sus ataques de nervios y se ha dirigido a enfrentar a Sentoumaru y Coby._

_Con los superagentes, Ace ha olvidado el mensaje importante que debía llevar a Marco y Jozu ha empezado a recibir mensajes de los marines. Con los marines, Kizaru apoya a Sentoumaru mientras Aokiji y Akainu pelean por la última galleta Crunchy Hody._

**Superagentes Ace y Marco (con la actuación estelar de Luffy); "Luffy contra el enorme trasero blanco"**

Ace y Marco estaban en un gimnasio local, estaban trepados arriba de un ring. Era de vital importancia estar preparados para el vital encuentro contra Jesús Burgess y burro.

Marco se veía muy concentrado -Haber Ace, de esta victoria depende todo. Tú y Jozu, quien no quiso venir, deberán de pelear tácticamente-.

-¡Oh mira, un hombre vestido de cerdo!- exclamaba Ace desde debajo de la mientras observaba su reflejo un enorme espejo – ¡Wow, copia mis movimientos!-.

-¡Ese eres tú mismo!- regañó Marco -¿Es que no puedes concentrarte por un minuto? ¡Esto es serio!-.

Ace ni siquiera lo escuchaba, apenas y acababa de hablar Marco y ahora ya estaba frente a una enorme pantalla plana -¡Fíjate Marco, Luffy está por pelear con el sumo!-.

Marco suspiró pesadamente –Da igual, para que te explico la táctica, es obvio que no pondrás atención-

Entonces el agente uno, fue junto con su amigo y se quedó viendo la transmisión.

* * *

_**En la arena waffle**_

Los dos luchadores se miraban a los ojos en actitud retadora, se veía que se caían muy mal entre sí, era raro ver a Luffy tan molesto, pero la verdad es que ese pesado sumo ya había sido muy pesado con el, por lo que se presagiaba un pesado encuentro –"_Gordito ya verás"_-.

Sentoumaru sentía un enorme coraje de solo ver al chico del afro y que se estuviera haciendo el idiota –_"A golpes haré que recuerdes como me humillaste años atrás"_-

Los otros dos contrincantes también se observaban entre sí, aunque lo hacían más con sorpresa que con odio.

-"¡_El hombre de las nieves! Oh no, seguro que es muy poderoso"_- pensaba Coby mientras tragaba saliva.

Por más extraño que fuera, Chopper estaba temblando de miedo –"_Un chico con afeminado cabello rosado, una cicatriz en la frente, lentes que no utiliza, ojos de canica y que además creció a un ritmo espectacular duplicando su estatura en un año… que perturbador_"-.

Foxy estaba con su enorme sonrisa de "fracasado boxeador retirado que vive de contratos publicitarios", era inminente que…

_-¡Que ya empiece la pelea de una vez!-_ gritó Don Accino lanzándole una sandia a Foxy con una catapulta.

Si, era inminente que el organizador del torneo diera la orden –Ya empiecen de una…vez- dijo y entonces cayó desmayado, provocando el aplauso de las masas.

Sentoumaru separó las piernas, puso las manos sobre las rodillas y entonces dio un pisotón de sumo sobre el waffle, a continuación sacó una tablilla con la cara de Luffy dibujada y se la mostró a su contrincante –Escucha mocoso, esto es lo que le pasará a tu cara- le amenazó rompiendo la tablilla de un puñetazo.

Luffy se sintió ofendido por las palabras del rival -¿Ah sí? Entonces, entonces…- el chico empezó a buscar en sus bolsillos, encontrando una pluma –En ese caso tu eres esta pluma…- le dijo dispuesto a partir la pluma en dos, pero luego se le quedó viendo fijamente a la pluma -Mmh- luego puso su mirada en Sentoumaru – ¿Sabes qué? No se puede, está muy angosta y tú eres obesito-.

Sentoumaru frunció el ceño y empezó a rechinar los dientes -Mugiwara-.

Luffy siguió buscando en sus bolsillos mágicos y se encontró con un sándwich de colita de pavo -¡Oh había estado buscándolo desde en la mañana!- exclamó alzándolo hacia arriba como si fuera un tesoro, pero entonces volteó a ver a Sentoumaru y se acordó de su objetivo –Ah sí, en ese caso tu eres este sándwich y esto es lo que te pasará- dijo tratando de aparentar muy amenazador, dándole una gran mordida al sándwich –Mmh, está bien bueno- afirmó masticando con la boca abierta.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso -¡No te burlaras mas de mí!- gritó Sentoumaru y entonces se le dejó ir a una velocidad que desafiaba su peso y agarrándolo desprevenido le dio con ambas palmas de las manos en el pecho, mandándolo contra las cuerdas. El chico del afro cayó de sentón soltando su querido sándwich y para sorpresa de sus nakamas, se mostró adolorido y lastimado, eso aun siendo de goma.

_-¡Pero qué rapidez!-_ Usopp quedó sorprendido con la agilidad del sumo.

_-Se nota que ese sumo está muy entrenado en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo-_ comentó Franky alzando sus lentes de sol, impresionado.

_-Ese tipo está en un nivel distinto a Bon Clay y Bepo, no cualquiera puede dañar a Luffy con fuerza bruta-_ razonó Robin con la mano en la barbilla mientras ignoraba al escandaloso tipo de sombrero de paja que andaba dando vueltas tras ella.

_-Vamos nena, hazme caso, yo Demalo Black soy el hombre perfecto para ti, hic_- decía el penoso borracho que andaba arrastrándose por Robin, desesperado porque ella le pusiera un poco de atención.

Luffy por su parte intentaba ponerse de pie, apoyándose en las cuerdas del ring, le dolía la cabeza, le faltaba el aire y además veía pequeñas cabras dando vueltas alrededor de su cara –Ugh, me siento como cuando Franky trajo a unas yerbas, ese día la camioneta olía muy raro y todo parecía ser tan divertido, todos nos andábamos riendo como locos- dijo para sí mismo recuperando la compostura y el optimismo, recordar acontecimientos pasados era algo que siempre le daba la motivación para seguir adelante y hoy no sería la excepción.

_Hace unos seis meses atrás_

_Luffy estaba picándose la nariz muy tranquilo, cuando llegó Franky muy cauteloso con una bolsa café, de la cual sacó una bolsa de plástico transparente, de la cual sacó una bolsa de pollo frito, misma de la cual sacó una bolsa llena de unas yerbas. Sanji quedó boquiabierto, Chopper se desmayó y Robin sonrió complacida, Luffy no sabía porque todos reaccionaban de esa manera… solo había una manera de averiguarlo…_

_Entonces…_

-¡Mugiwara!- Sentoumaru gritófurioso destruyendo el flashback que Luffy estaba teniendo.

Luffy se molestó, si le enojaba que se burlaran de las cabras, todavía le fastidiaba más que lo sacaran de sus ensoñaciones -¡Otra vez tu gordito! ¿Qué no ves que estaba recordando mi pasado?-

Sentoumaru echaba humo por la nariz, no pensaba en dejar que el chico tuviera un solo momento bueno en toda la pelea y lo demostró recogiendo el sándwich de colita de pavo que se le había caído a Luffy y le sacó la carne –Oye mocoso, olvidabas esto- le dijo devolviéndole el sándwich sin carne sin que el chico se diera cuenta.

-¡Oh gracias! Jeje sabes, creo que no eres tan malo- le agradeció el ingenuo Luffy, pero al probar de vuelta su sándwich, se dio cuenta de la gran maldad que tenía ese sumo –N-no tiene carne, e-e-esto es una aberración ¿un sándwich de colita de pavo sin colita de pavo?-

-¿Buscabas esto idiota?- preguntó Sentoumaru mostrándole la carne de pavo, acto seguido empezó a lamerla con la lengua sin comérsela.

-No, detente ¡Para de una vez!- gritaba Luffy sufriendo en serio por lo que sus ojos veían.

-_Ese monstruo cruel ¡Está torturándolo!_- gritó Usopp.

Sentoumaru torturó a Luffy unos segundos más hasta que insensiblemente se tragó la carne frente a la mirada de Luffy –Eso es lo que tú me has hecho sentir, pedazo de tonto-.

Si Luffy no aguantaba que se burlaran de las cabras, aun más intolerante le era que interrumpieran sus recuerdos del pasado, pero le enfadaba todavía más que le arruinaran su comida, por primera vez en todo el torneo, el contrabandista cedió a la ira y se le dejó ir con todo a su rival.

Chopper y Coby hasta el momento habían estado viendo confundidos todo lo que estaban armando sus compañeros, pero al ver que empezaban a pelear, se decidieron a hacer lo mismo de una vez por todas.

Coby tomó la iniciativa y cargó a con el reno humanoide pintado de blanco -No me importa que seas un monstruo de las nieves, tengo que ganar-.

-En ese caso, tampoco me intimidará el enorme ritmo de crecimiento que tuviste- se decidió Chopper y entonces se cubrió el pecho formando una "x" para protegerse del inminente ataque del chico pelirosado.

Pero el joven marine se frenó con los talones, entonces le señaló con el dedo -¿Puedes hablar? ¡Puedes hablar!- gritó aterrado con los ojos casi saliéndosele del susto.

-¿Uh?- Chopper abandonó su postura defensiva –Oye no me llames fenómeno, ni que tú fueras tan normal-.

-¡Normal es mi segundo nombre!- se defendió Coby, pero Chopper no desperdició la oportunidad de atacarlo con un puñetazo, sin embargo el chico esquivó moviéndose a gran velocidad -_Soru_-.

-¡Woah!- Chopper vio aparecer a Coby unos metros más al frente –Moverse a esas velocidades no es nada normal-.

Coby tragó saliva –Sabes hombre de las nieves, aun cuando me pareces un fenómeno, no me dejaré intimidar mas por ti-.

-Lo mismo digo yo, "chico que creció demasiado rápido"- Chopper se puso en serio.

-¡No defraudaré a mis padres!- Coby salió a toda máquina contra Chopper, usando un Soru.

-¡Y yo no fallaré a Luffy!- gritó Chopper concentrándose y esforzándose por leer los rápidos movimientos del oponente.

Y así empezaron a luchar, Chopper con su fuerza bruta y técnica de combate y Coby con su velocidad y estrategia, ambos crearon una pelea equilibrada, un espectáculo para los que veían la pelea; una lucha entre peleadores de nivel similar, eso es lo que todo mundo quería ver.

_Pero en contraste, con Luffy y Sentoumaru las cosas no iban de la misma manera._

-¡Por qué no te hago nada!- Luffy tiraba puñetazos a la panza de Sentoumaru, pero por más fuerte que golpeaba, sus puños se terminaban rebotando en la enorme masa del sumo.

-Patético- Sentoumaru se lo quitó de encima dándole un bofetón inverso que como antes lo lanzó unos metros.

Luffy esta vez no terminó en el suelo, pero si adolorido -¿Qué eres tú?-.

-Soy el hombre que ha estado entrenando toda su vida para este momento, odiado archienemigo Monkey D. Luffy- respondió Sentoumaru cruzando los brazos.

-¡Ya te dije que no te conozco!- Luffy corrió y le soltó un puñetazo con todo, esperanzado en poder hacerle daño y eso parecía suceder cuando su puño no rebotó en la panza del grandote, pero la cosa salió peor cuando Luffy se quedó atorado en los pliegues grasosos de Sentoumaru -¡Wahh me atoré! s-sal, vamos mano, sal- Luffy empezó a forcejear por desatorarse.

Sentoumaru solo lo miraba con desprecio, confiado en sus superioridad -No puedo creer que un debilucho como tu fue capaz de hacerme tanto daño, de haber sabido antes-.

-Esto lo aprendí de Arlong- dijo Luffy y entonces le dio una mordida en la panza a Sentoumaru.

-¡Ahhh!- Sentoumaru sintió el dolor, pero esto solo lo hizo enfurecer y que se arrancara a Luffy con ambas manos, entonces mientras lo estrujaba lo acercó hasta que sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros -¿Vas a tomarte esto en serio? Escúchame bien, se que eres de goma y mientras no uses tus habilidades no tienes manera de derrotarme-

Acto seguido, el marine utilizó sus tremenda fuerza para estrellar a Luffy contra la superficie del ring, provocando que incluso se enterrara dejando un agujero con forma de Luffy.

-"_Es muy fuerte ¿Cómo es que me puede lastimar cuando soy de goma?_"- se preguntaba Luffy sintiendo que le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Los camaradas de Luffy no podían creerse que su capitán estuviera siendo barrido por el sumo

-_No puedo creer que ese obeso tenga tanta diferencia de nivel con respecto a Luffy_- decía Usopp sintiéndose impotente –_Le hace falta su dosis de Nami para que se motive_-.

-_Luffy recibiendo una dosis de Nami, mmh, interesante_- comentó Franky poniendo cara de depravado.

-¡_No me refería a ese tipo de dosis, malpensado!_-

Robin tomó la palabra –_a la hora de luchar Luffy depende mucho de sus sentimientos, cuando Nami lo animó, el se inspiró en sus sentimientos hacia ella, quizás ahora que tuvieron una discusión, se siente debilitado y eso le está afectando-_

¿Qué pensaba Nami en estos momentos?

* * *

_**En el bar legal de Shabondy (no confundir con el bar ilegal donde está Teach)**_

-"_Luffy_"- Nami se tomaba una cerveza en la barra mientras observaba la transmisión de la pelea en la televisión, aun cuando estaba dolida con Luffy, no le estaba agradando ver la arrastrada que el sumo le estaba poniendo al chico –"_Tu puedes_"-.

Aun estaban frescas esas palabras que Luffy había dicho a la cámara antes de que se cortara la señal por unos segundos: "_Hey, sé que me estás viendo en alguna parte de Shabondy. Solo quería decirte que siento lo que pasó unos minutos_"

Se lo había dicho a ella, quizás todo había sido un malentendido, eso es lo que ella quería pensar –"_¿Me amaras de verdad Luffy?_"-.

_Muy lejos de allí, alguien se hacia una pregunta similar a la de Nami ¿O no?  
_

-¿De verdad no me ayudaras a desarrollar branquias, querida Crunchy Hody galleta? Porque yo si tengo fe en que lo harás- le decía Kizaru a una galleta marca Crunchy Hody mientras que en sus manos sujetaba una bolsa llena de galletas –Siempre he soñado en tener branquias y meterme a nadar en mis calzoncillos oficiales de Hody Jones, solo los compré por eso- dijo a continuación todo entristecido.

Atrás del mono amarillo, Aokiji y Akainu seguían luchando por una mísera galleta

-Suéltala hielitos, yo me merezco la ultima galleta porque soy mejor que tú-

-¿Crees que eres más fuerte que yo? Eres un ingenuo magmita-

Kizaru los volteó a ver de reojo y suspiró –Ohhh, que maaaal, que gran dilema tienen, siempre pasa eso con la ultima galleta, ojala quedaran mas Crunchy Hodys- lamentaba siendo tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de que la solución de un posible enfrentamiento mortal entre almirantes estaba literalmente en sus manos. Tragaba y tragaba galletas mientras le echaba porras a su sobrino Sentoumaru.

Ah pero que Kizaru, por eso lo amamos ¿No? Bueno, en realidad no ¿Alguien ama a Kizaru? ¿Sí? ¿Alguien que levante la mano?

* * *

_**De vuelta a la arena**_

Luffy se giraba en el suelo, evadiendo un pisotón que Sentoumaru le tiraba, entonces en cuanto se levantaba le tiraba un par de puñetazos al pecho, Sentoumaru no recibía ningún daño y contraatacaba intentando atraparlo en un abrazo de oso, pero el mugiwara era más rápido y lograba hacerse para atrás a tiempo.

-"_Debe haber alguna manera de vencerlo, si tan solo pudiera estirarme_"- pensaba Luffy mientras echaba vistazos a la pelea entre Chopper y el chico de afeminado cabello rosado, esos dos parecían estar muy enfrascados forcejeando entre sí.

-Ashigara Dokki- Sentoumaru dio un golpe de palma abierta al aire, creando una onda de choque que viajo hacia Luffy, quien al no esperárselo recibió el impacto.

-¡Ya estuvo contigo!- Luffy se le dejó ir y empezó a agarrarlo con una ráfaga de puñetazos, desesperado por hacerle daño, Sentoumaru solo se cubría con los brazos, mostrando increíbles reflejos.

-Mi defensa es la más avanzada entre los marines, ya te he dicho que no podrás conmigo, solo si te estiras podrás hacerme daño-

-"_Estirarme ¡Eso es!_"- Luffy volteó hacia atrás y vio las cuerdas de espagueti elástico que delimitaban el ring, Sentoumaru lo atacó aprovechando el descuido, no obstante el mugiwara se agachó para esquivarlo y acto seguido se tiró hacia atrás para con las cuerdas, agarrando impulso con estas -¿Decías qué estirar? ¡Pues allá voy!- Luffy usó el impulso de las cuerdas para lanzarse como proyectil hacia Sentoumaru quien esta vez no pudo reaccionar, recibiendo un puñetazo volador en la mandíbula. El masivo sumo quedó tambaleándose y con los ojos en espiral.

-¡Eso es Luffy!- festejó Usopp alegre de que al fin su luchador pudiera hacer algo. La gente se emocionó y empezó a echarle porras al joven.

-Chico afro, eres la mitad de glorioso de lo que yo soy, lo cual aun así es mucho- le felicitaba el hombre con complejo de dios; Enel.

-¡Sí Luffy, eres el mejor, por eso te amo y siempre te amaré!- exclamaba Vivi quien tenía marcas de besos en toda la cara.

-¡Y yo a ti Vivi-san!- gritó Marguerite corriendo hacia la peliazul, quien salió huyendo despavorida.

-Yeah, increíble amigo, tu puedes hacerlo- le gritaba incluso Bon Clay, el honorable oponente que fue vencido por el mismo Luffy.

-Shishishi, gracias, gracias- agradecía Luffy saludando a todos.

Pero la sabia Robin se encargó de poner a su capitán en su lugar -¡No Luffy, concéntrate, esto aun no se acaba, derriba al enemigo!-.

-Ah es verdad- Luffy volvió a ponerse frente a frente con el mareado Sentoumaru, pero no sabía cómo acabarlo, por suerte se le ocurrió ver que estaba haciendo Chopper y así darse una idea; resultaba que en este preciso momento el reno estaba haciéndole un supplex a Coby -¡Sugoi, eso fue genial!- exclamó con los ojos brillándole como estrellas –Debo intentarlo- dijo acercándose a su oponente.

Foxy quien acababa de despertar estaba boquiabierto -¡¿Le va a hacer un supplex al sumo? ¡Imposible, no se puede!-

-Cierto, eso causaría desde una hernia y una columna vertebral rota de manera irreversible hasta una hemorragia interna y una muerte lenta y dolorosa- comentó Robin como si nada dejando a Usopp y Franky con los ojos blancos y rostros pálidos –Por suerte estamos hablando de Luffy, que es de goma- rectificó de inmediato.

Luffy se colocó frente a Sentoumaru y empezó a levantarlo con todas sus fuerzas sorprendiendo a propios y extraños-¡Ahhhhh!- gritaba mientras alzaba al sumo de quinientos kilos, hasta que tal como si fuera un levantador de pesas profesional, mantuvo al masivo hombre en lo más alto.

-¡Luffy eres increíble!- exclamaron Chopper y Coby dejando de reñir por unos instantes.

-Ese afro-Luffy es un fenómeno, con qué razón tiene esa preciosidad de cabellos naranjas como su novia- comentó en voz alta Johnny a Yosaku

-Uff si, es un suertudo, solo recuerda ese bien formado trasero, la figura curvilínea perfecta y las bubis que tiene la chica, exquisito- respondía Yosaku.

-Ugh…Bubis… Nami- Luffy empezó a ponerse azul de la cara, recordando los atributos de Nami, los cuales le traían a su mente el trauma tan fuerte que tenía en cuanto a la anatomía femenina y la sexualidad humana (Y lo peor de todo ¡La inexistencia de la gaviota que trae los bebés!).

-¡Idiotas!- les gritó Usopp a esos dos hombres, consciente de que habían despertado el trauma de Luffy en el peor momento.

-Mi fuerza, no puedo…más- Luffy sintió irse todas sus fuerzas, esto provocó que se le cayera Sentoumaru encima… y no solo le cayó encima, de todas las maneras le tuvo que aplastar con su trasero ¡Con su masivo, blanco y horrendo trasero! ¿Traumado por el arte de hacer bebés? ¡Por dios Luffy! ¡¿En serio Luffy? Solo mira dónde estás, debajo de un…

Enorme…

Repugnante…

Y Celulítico… ¡Trasero!

Si hay algo que debería dejarte traumado deberían de ser ese par de nalgas blancas como la nieve aplastándote en la mera cara, Luffy-kun.

-¡Luffy!- Franky y Usopp se abrazaron aterrados.

-Oh- Robin alzó una ceja sin siquiera impresionarse –La lógica indica que debería de empezar a escurrir sangre y vísceras por debajo de Sentoumaru-.

-Prr, tu deberías ser mi ama, pensamos igual, ese chico debe haber quedado hecho papilla- dijo la paloma sádica Hattori posándose sobre los hombros de Nico.

-¡Dejen de decir esas cosas mórbidas!- regañaron Usopp y Franky al par de truculentos.

-¡Luffy ha muerto!- exclamó Chopper, pero bajar su defensa fue un grave error, ya que Coby lo atacó por sorpresa derribándolo de una patada, el pobre hombre de las nieves cayó fulminado al piso.

Foxy gritó por su micrófono –Pero qué manera de perder, los "soy un tonto" han hecho honor a su nombre y se han autodestruido, repito ¡Los soy un tonto han caído! El hombre de las nieves parece haber perdido el conocimiento y me temo que Afro-Luffy ha fallecido aplastado por un…

Enorme…

Repugnante…

Y Celulítico… ¡Trasero!

_Las reacciones no se hacían esperar en todas partes del mundo…_

-No, Luffy… por favor no- balbuceaba Nami mientras sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lagrimas -¡Nooooo!- gritó rompiendo en un llanto sin consuelo, sufriendo hasta lo más fondo de su ser por la muerte de su capitán, su amigo y el único hombre al que amó.

-¡Luffy no puede estar muerto! Luffy prometió que nunca moriría en manos de un enorme trasero blanco ¡El lo prometió a mí y a Sabo!- gritaba Ace mientras se jalaba los cabellos de impotencia, rechazando el consuelo que Marco intentaba proporcionarle.

-¡Oh no!- exclamaba Lucci desde el hospital, totalmente destrozado, de hecho estaba aun mas dolido que Nami -¡Hattori me ha dejado por una chica oscura!-

-Oh si ese es mi sobrino, el número uno, arriba mi sobrino Sento… Sentou ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah sí, se llamaba Richie! ¡Viva Richie!- festejaba Kizaru.

_Incluso Foxy iba a guardar un minuto de silencio en honor a Luffy, pero los anti-Foxy no le dejaron, pidiéndole que diera su veredicto final_

-Espectadores en todo el mundo, hoy hemos tenido una gran pelea, con un final trágico, pero una gran pelea de todos modos- dijo el referee con respeto y seriedad.

-Luffy, fuiste un modelo para mí ¡Gracias!- agradeció Coby cubriéndose el rostro para limpiarse sus lagrimas.

-¿Uh, que pasó?- se preguntaba Sentoumaru recuperado por completo, pero confundido.

-Yo Foxy por tanto le doy la victoria al equipo de…-

_-¡No!-_ gritó una voz proveniente de debajo de Sentoumaru y solo cinco segundos después, el sumo era desplazado hacia arriba para sorpresa de todos -¡Esto aun no termina!- exclamaba Luffy saliendo de debajo del pesado luchador, muy lastimado pero determinado a seguir adelante.

-Maldito- le dijo Sentoumaru dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, un tanto intimidado y aun más molesto por los aplausos que Luffy se ganaba -¡Dejen de hacer eso!-.

-Ugh, yo le prometí a Ace y Sabo que no moriría en manos de un enorme trasero blanco ¡Por qué un trasero no tiene manos para empezar!- aseguró el mugiwara a duras penas manteniéndose de pie.

Sentoumaru se controló, recuperando su confianza -No te crezcas, no podrás conmigo, por más que intentes no me superarás, porque me mueve un sentimiento muy fuerte que tu no podrás contener; mi odio, te detesto mugiwara…nunca olvidaré lo que me hiciste-

-No sé de qué estás hablando- Luffy intento ir a atacarlo, pero cayó de rodillas en el intento, su cuerpo aun no se recuperaba.

Sentoumaru alzó la mirada al cielo y se expresó con melancolía -Fue hace algunos años… cuando estudiaba en la secundaria… cuando era un feliz y despreocupado estudiante y pesaba trescientos kilos menos…-

* * *

_Hace algunos años cuando Sentoumaru estaba en la secundaria_

_El joven aspirante a luchador sumo profesional caminaba alegremente por los pasillos de la escuela, tarareando una canción –Lalala soy un feliz y despreocupado estudiante y peso trescientos kilos menos de lo que pesaré en el futuro-._

_Y entonces sucedió el fatídico momento… llegaste tú con tu cara de idiota y se te ocurrió hacer esa observación._

_-Oh Senti, cada día estás mas gordito- decía Luffy al toparse con Sentoumaru, pero no solo quedó en eso, sino que se atrevió a hacer algo peor -¡Oh! Tienes una cicatriz en la mejilla justo como yo ¿Cómo te la hiciste? Jeje la mía me la hice por andar jugando a los piratas con Ace, ser un pirata es mi sueño imposible…hehe bueno me voy que tengo tarea-._

_Quizás para ti fue un momento cualquiera, pero marcaste mi vida, un grupo de chicos bravucones oyeron tu comentario y de allí en adelante me pusieron un apodo denigrante_

-_Miren allí viene el Luffy gordo_-

-_Jaja son idénticos, la misma cicatriz ¡Fat Luffy!_-

-_¡Ya déjenme!_-

_Por culpa de tu estúpido comentario, todos empezaron a llamarme el "Luffy gordo", o sea, aparte de burlarse de mi peso ¡se atrevieron a ponerme al nivel de un bueno para nada! yo que había sido feliz me convertí en victima de los bullys._

* * *

_Regresando al presente_

-Con el tiempo me superé a mí mismo, terminé convirtiéndome en un bully de mis bullies y logré cumplir mi sueño de ser un sumo profesional… pero nunca olvidé todo lo que sufrí por tu culpa, mugiwara- terminó de explicar.

-¡Ah ya me acordé de ti, pero si eres Senti!- exclamó Luffy.

-¿Y aun así no te sientes arrepentido? Por eso tengo que capturarte, haré que sufras lo que yo sufrí… y te obligaré a comer mostaza hasta que no puedas más-.

-¿Por qué mostaza?-

-Por nada, solo se me ocurrió-

En ese momento el entrenador de Luffy, Usopp, subió a la arena y señaló a Sentoumaru con el dedo índice -¡Irracional! Afro-Luffy no tuvo la culpa de nada, ni siquiera tuvo malas intenciones, es más, ese abuso que sufriste te movió a cumplir tu sueño y ser mas fuerte ¿No deberías de agradecer a afro-Luffy?-.

-¡Cállate escoria!- Sentoumaru mandó a volar a Usopp fuera de la plataforma con un manotazo.

-¡Oye, no golpees a mi entrenador!- reclamó el chico del afro, se le intentó echar encima de nuevo, pero sus piernas aun no respondían –"_¡Vamos cuerpo!_"-.

-¡Es tu turno!- Sentoumaru saltó al aire para aplastar una vez más a Luffy, esta vez sí era su final.

_-Guard Point_-

-¿Qué?- Sentoumaru vio como una bola de pelos blanca se interponía entre los dos, salvando a Luffy y recibiendo el impacto, amortiguando.

La bola de pelos se transformó en Chopper el hombre de las nieves –Luffy, tu ve contra el chico, tenemos que cambiar de contrincante-.

-Hai- Luffy aceptó que hacía falta intentar otras cosas, sabía bien que con sus limitaciones no podía hacer frente a Sentoumaru, Chopper en cambio podía usar todas sus habilidades sin temor a ser descubierto, de hecho su única limitación era evitar comer algodón de azúcar, ya que así como a él lo identificaban por sus poderes de goma, a Chopper los marines lo conocían por ser un reno que come algodón de azúcar.

-¡Pero si estoy haciendo un gran sacrificio al no comer algodón de azúcar!- reclamó Chopper.

Sentoumaru veía molesto como Luffy iba a con Coby quien se apoyaba en las cuerdas, recuperando el aliento -Hombre de las nieves, fuera de mi camino si no quieres terminar herido-.

-No me subestimes-

Luffy le deseó suerte a Chopper y entonces fue hacia su nuevo rival –Hey tu, el de cabello rosa, yo voy contra ti ¿Uh? ¡Pero si eres Coby!-.

-Luffy-san-

-Jaja, pero si no me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí amigo- le comentó el chico del afro, alegre de encontrarse con un buen amigo del pasado.

Pero Coby no pensaba lo mismo –Luffy-san, aprecio mucho nuestra amistad, pero hoy somos enemigos, mis padres confían en mí y tendré que derrotarte para mostrarles mi valor-.

Luffy se puso en posición de combate –No esperaría menos de ti, adelante-

* * *

_**Medio tiempo…es decir, la sección de Roronoa Zoro**_

El espadachín respiraba a ritmo acelerado y su corazón aun le latía mucho, y es que había estado a segundos de ser enviado en correspondencia a la isla de las mujeres ¡Con todos los líos que traía con las mujeres!

-Uff, es como si me hubiera salvado de morir- era lo que decía para sí mismo, ya estaba harto de sus líos con las chicas, lo único que quería era llenar su estomago vacio e ir a echarse unos tequilas en el bar ilegal de Shabondy (no confundir con el bar legal de Shabondy, donde se encuentra Nami).

Con paso pesado reanudó su caminata, caminó hasta que sintió desfallecer, todo este parque Shabondy era un lugar tan confuso, el diseñador debía de ser alguien muy idiota como para haber diseñado el lugar y es que por más que caminaba siempre terminaba pasando por los mismos lugares.

Pero en el momento en que su espíritu estaba por romperse, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver que no muy lejos estaba el lugar que había estado buscando, un puesto de comida.

"Tacos Don Nelson", no era un lugar fino ni el más sano, pero para el hambre que tenía eso no le importaba, necesitaba comer pero ya.

Se acercó al puesto de tacos y lo primero que se encontró al entrar fue a un hombre de cabello blanco y a una mujer de largo cabello rosa discutiendo.

-A Hina le da pendiente de que Coby pierda- decía Hina.

-¿Coby? A mí me preocupa más Tashigi, sospecho que un mugroso desgraciado la enamoró, solo me encuentre con ese maldito y entonces le torceré el pescuezo, no se la va a acabar conmigo- amenazaba el capitán Smoker.

-"_Pobre idiota el que se haya metido con la hija de ese sujeto, no me gustaría estar en su lugar, menos con los líos que he tenido_"- pensó Zoro para entonces ir directo a la barra donde se hacían los pedidos, allí estaba un hombre extremadamente obeso, el mismo dueño del lugar. Se sentó a un lado de una mujer que comía como cerdo y dirigió la palabra a Nelson –Hola, quiero tres órdenes de tacos de barbacoa, una hamburguesa "Sea King", un tarro de cerveza, un burrito de papas con chile y un toque de cebolla…-

-Espere, hay leyendas terribles sobre el burrito de papas con chile y un toque de cebolla, si quiere se lo doy sin el toque de cebolla- advirtió Don Nelson.

-Me da igual, también quiero el mega combo del día y Luffy me va a matar por esto, pero se me antoja un sándwich de colita de pavo-.

-Bien- Don Nelson hizo las cuentas y entonces le entregó un papel –Aquí está el monto-.

-Es bastante, pero creo que podré pagarlo- dijo el Roronoa muy confiado, pero al buscar en sus bolsillos perdió el color de su cara –"_¡Mi dinero no está! Pero si estoy seguro de que traía ¿Cuándo se me perdió?_"-

_La respuesta no estaba muy lejos._

* * *

De una vieja casa del árbol localizada afuera del parque Shabondy, se escuchaban las carcajadas de unas niñas, dentro estaban las tres niñas exploradoras; Miss Goldenweek, Aisa y Apis. La razón de su júbilo es que traían muchos billetes los cuales lanzaban al aire.

-Jaja ese marimo es un completo idiota, ni cuenta se dio de que le sacamos el dinero- se burlaba Goldenweek.

-Y qué decir de su novia la marine cegatona, fue facilísimo tomar su cartera- reía Apis.

-Amiguis, con este dinero podremos comprar más galletas de marihu…digo, galletas de chocolate ¡Y realizando una serie de inversiones inteligentes con el dinero nos haremos millonarias!- exclamó Aisa.

-¡Y conquistaremos el mundo!- añadió Goldenweek.

-Amiguis, ya vas a empezar de megalómana como tu tío Crocodile- dijo Apis.

En ese momento, alguien empezó a tocar la puerta –Niñas, vamos a entrar- no había duda, eran los padres de las tres.

-Un momento- dijo Apis, para a continuación comunicarse a susurros con sus amigas –Escondan todo, el dinero, las galletas y los secuestrados-.

Aisa y Goldenweek guardaron sus galletas en cajas de galletas de chocolate, el dinero debajo de un compartimiento secreto y a los secuestrados: Ninjin, Tamanegi y Piiman dentro de un closet.

Por la puerta entraron Eric, Laki y Galdino (mr. 3) –Niñas ¿Cómo están?-.

-¡Mami!- Aisa fue a abrazar a Laki como niña buena.

-Solo nos preparamos para vender nuestras galletitas- explicó Apis.

-Jaja, son tan tiernas, aprendiendo de negocios- rió Eric.

-Papá ¿Cuándo vamos a ir a ver a tío Croc?- preguntó Goldenweek a Galdino, aunque accidentalmente se le salió un colorete de los bolsillos, la pequeña se asustó –"_Le va a dar el ataque_"-.

-Muy pronto, es solo que el tío Croc está muy ocupado- dijo Galdino sin darse cuenta del colorete –Bueno niñas, nosotros volveremos a ganarnos la vida con el sudor de nuestros rostros; Eric a cortar cabello, yo a vender hot dogs en el parque y Laki a la repostería. Que se la pasen bien-.

Cuando los padres salieron, las tres suspiraron –Eso estuvo cercas- enseguida fueron y sacaron a los secuestrados y les quitaron la cinta adhesiva de la boca.

-Nuestros padres son pobres, no pagaran rescate, déjenos ir- dijo Tamanegi con valentía.

-¿Quién dijo que pediríamos rescate? No los secuestramos por eso- les respondió Goldenweek mientras se pintaba los labios con el colorete.

-Oh no ¡Díganos que no es cierto! ¡Prefiero la muerte a esto!- gritó Ninjin.

-Los capturamos para que sean nuestros novios- dijo Apis con tono macabro.

-Aléjense niñas extorsionadoras, criminales y precoces ¡Aléjense!- exclamaba aterrorizado Piiman mientras las chicas los rodeaban como zombies.

-Son nuestros- aseguró Aisa sonriendo maléficamente y con expresión sombría.

Los tres criminales se les echaron encima y empezaron a besuqueárselos alocadamente mientras ellos soltaban alaridos de terror…por lo visto Zoro no era el único que solía tener broncas con las mujeres.

* * *

_Ya de vuelta con el desafortunado marimo_

-¿Sabe qué? Olvide toda mi orden, tengo que irme- decía Zoro a Don Nelson, decepcionado de haber perdido su dinero, pero no rogaría a nadie, aun con hambre tenía su honor.

Ya se había dado la vuelta, cuando la mujer al lado de la cual se había sentado, le llamó – ¡Espera idiota!-

-"_Es la mujer que traga como cerdo_"- Zoro la vio y cuando ella le dio la cara se sorprendió, no era gorda ni fea, todo lo contrario, además tenia el cabello rosa y un piercing en la ceja.

-Tienes potencial, venga yo invito, come todo lo que quieras. Por cierto, mi nombre es Jewelry Bonney-

Zoro al principio dudó, ella era una mujer y le estaba yendo muy mal con las chicas, además de que sería humillante aceptar la misericordia de alguien más… ¡Bah! Al diablo con el honor, le andaba de hambre y su estomago mandaba más que su cabeza –Mi nombre es Roronoa-

* * *

_**Fin del medio tiempo, volvamos a la arena waffle**_

-¡Chopper!- Luffy gritaba preocupado al ver como Chopper caía derrotado a los pies de Sentoumaru.

-¡No te distraigas Luffy-san!- Coby apareció detrás del mugiwara y le dio una patada en la nuca derribándolo.

-Te has vuelto más fuerte Coby- le hizo saber Luffy mientras se levantaba.

-Tengo una razón muy importante para serlo; debo de cumplir las expectativas de mis padres ¡Y para eso he de derrotarte!- Coby dio un salto al aire, preparado para reanudar su ofensiva, Luffy pensó en evadir y contraatacarlo, pero hubo un inconveniente que lo impidió; Coby fue golpeado por alguien más.

-¡A un lado basura!- era Sentoumaru quien había interceptado a Coby golpeándolo con sus glúteos, el pobre chico pelirosa cayó al suelo fulminado.

-¿P-por qué?- preguntó Coby mientras comenzaba a perder la consciencia.

-Te estuve observando y me he dado cuenta de que no estás al nivel de mugiwara, solo estás desperdiciando tiempo, eres basura- le dijo con frialdad el sumo cruel.

-Mamá, papá, lo siento- se disculpó Coby entre lagrimas y entonces se desmayó.

-Hmph, ahora si mugiwara- Sentoumaru confrontó a Luffy, quien traía una expresión furiosa en su rostro.

-¡El era tu compañero! ¡Él quería demostrar su poder y tu se lo impediste!- le reclamó Luffy apretando los puños del coraje que le daba.

El sobrino de Kizaru volteó a ver a Coby y su opinión respecto a este no cambio –Solo es basura innecesaria, estorbaba en mi venganza-.

-¡Eres un monstruo!- en un arranque de ira, Luffy dio un salto y empezó a soltarle una ráfaga de puñetazos en la cara a Sentoumaru, este se fastidio y lo bajó al suelo de un manotazo -¡Maldición!- Luffy intentó el único movimiento que le había servido, se propulsó con las cuerdas del ring para salir despegado como proyectil, mas su oponente no caería en la misma dos veces, lo esquivó y luego interceptó con un codazo en la espalda. Luffy tosió un par de veces y entonces se le echó en un intento de morderlo, nuevamente Sentoumaru previó sus movimientos y sacó de entre sus ropas un chile habanero y se lo lanzó a la boca abierta del chico antes de que pudiera morderlo.

-Ahh me quemo- Luffy se tiró al suelo y empezó a revolcarse sujetándose la garganta.

-Es inútil mugiwara, no hay manera de que puedas derrotarme, he estudiado todos tus movimientos por años y ahora que ni siquiera estas luchando a todo su potencial no tienes la mas mínima posibilidad de vencerme- le advirtió Sentoumaru –Esto es apenas el principio de la pesadilla que vivirás-.

Por primera vez en toda la pelea, Luffy se sintió desesperado-"_¿Qué hago? Ni siquiera puedo tocarlo_"-

-A ti te entregaré a impel down, donde vivirás prisionero el resto de tus días- le dijo fríamente –Pero eso no es suficiente para satisfacer mi venganza; tus nakamas pagaran por tus errores-.

-¿Qué?- Luffy se puso de pie, esa última frase le había llamado más la atención que su película favorita de todos los tiempos "la cabra que hace malabares y el genio de la lámpara"… ah pero que obra maestra del cine.

-Escuchaste bien, los cazaré a todos ellos, mandaré a esa calavera viviente a un museo donde se convertirá en una mera atracción turística y luego el tal Franky será desmantelado por el Dr. Vegapunk, su tecnología cyborg hará un bien a la ciencia, aunque eso implique el fin de su vida-.

-No- Luffy empezó a sentir como su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba y la adrenalina llegaba a su sangre.

-El reno se convertirá en la nueva mascota de Sengoku, el sujeto de las espadas y el cocinero con ceja de espantasuegras están buenos para los trabajos forzados- continuó relatando.

Luffy se imaginaba todo lo que iba diciendo y eso lo hacía enfadar mucho -¡Cállate!-.

-El narizón es un inútil, pero se puede usar como conejillo de indias para experimentos humanos y esa arqueóloga que tienes…mmh es muy inteligente y hermosa, me gustaría hacerla mi mujer- dijo Sentoumaru mientras miraba de reojo a Robin.

-¡Que cierres la boca!- Luffy sentía que estaba a punto de estallar, la sangre le corría rápidamente por las venas y se le estaba calentando todo el cuerpo.

-¡Ella es mía, hic!- exclamó el borracho Demalo Black.

Robin observó a Demalo y luego a Sentoumaru, luego enseguida contempló a Luffy y Demalo comparando sus apariencias –Mmh, interesante- dijo para sí misma, poniendo esa cara que pone cuanto se le ocurre algo nuevo.

Sentoumaru había dejado a una última persona a propósito -¿Se me olvida alguien? Ah sí, esa chica de cabello naranja que tanto quieres… Mmh ¿para qué estaría buena ella?-.

-Nami- balbuceó Luffy, si era muy sensible cuando se trataba de sus nakamas, lo era aun mas con ella, era su punto débil, la persona que se había vuelto las mas importante para él, mas importante que las cabras sagradas ¡Eso decía mucho de cuanto la valoraba!

-Ah ya se, la voy a poner en subasta como si fuera una simple esclava, ese es el trato que se merece esa inmunda ladrona- soltó Sentoumaru provocando mas a Luffy –Apuesto a que terminará como esclava de un tenryubitto, barriendo una enorme mansión por el resto de su miserable vida-.

Luffy calló por completo, una sombra cubrió sus ojos, se veía tan sereno, como si una enorme paz le hubiera caído encima, sin embargo eso era todo lo contrario de lo que sentía, una ira incontenible se apoderaba de su ser y tanto fue su efecto que afectó su mismo cuerpo; extrañamente comenzó a producir un vapor y su piel se tornó de un color rosado, el enojo y el deseo de proteger el futuro de sus nakamas (en especial de Nami) habían activado una nueva habilidad que el mismo desconocía: Gear second.

-Pero miren ¿Qué está pasando con afro-Luffy, acaso tiene un as bajo la manga?- se expresó Foxy emocionado.

Luffy empezó a hablar muy calmado –podrás burlarte de las cabras, podrás interrumpir mis recuerdos, incluso podrás amenazarme con secuestrar a Sanji y obligarlo que te cocine chuletas-.

-Yo nunca dije eso, pero no es una mala idea- dijo Sentoumaru relamiéndose los labios.

-Podrás decirme todas esas cosas horribles- Luffy alzó la mirada y plantó su mirada llena de enfado en los ojos del sumo –Pero decir algo sobre Nami ¡Eso no te lo puedo perdonar!- gritó encolerizado a más no poder y entonces súbitamente pareció desaparecer.

Sentoumaru se sorprendió con ese movimiento -¿Dónde está?- se preguntó volteando a los lados.

Luffy apareció detrás del sumo -¿Dices que Nami será esclava de alguien? ¡No me jod**!- gritó para entonces darle una patada en el trasero tan fuerte que trasladó al sumo unos centímetros al frente.

-¡Afro-Luffy ha movido quinientos kilos de una patada!- gritó Foxy tan sorprendido que se le salieron los ojos, Sadie-chan tuvo que recogerlos del suelo y meterlos en un envase con liquido.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó Sentoumaru al tiempo que se daba la vuelta, pero nuevamente el chico ya no estaba – ¡Pero qué velocidad!-

Luffy ahora estaba en el aire, arriba del sumo -¡Nami es mía, ella no puede pertenecer a nadie! ¡Es solo mía!- afirmó con determinación para darle con ambas plantas del pie en la nuca, provocando que el sumo terminara de rodillas.

Sentoumaru se sobaba la nuca, pero más que adolorido estaba estupefacto -E-esto no puede estar pasando ¡Es imposible!-

Luffy se movió con gran rapidez enfrente de él -¿Dijiste que para ganarte necesitaba estirarme? ¡Bien, que así sea!- Luffy echó el cuerpo para atrás –_Gatling gun_- entonces empezó a propinarle una demoledora ráfaga de puñetazos a tal velocidad que aunque se estaba estirando no era visible, el sumo no pudo hacer nada mas que recibir todos los golpes ¿El resultado? Sentoumaru en el suelo derrotado, Luffy victorioso.

Foxy se recolocó sus ojos y al ver el estado en el que había quedado el marine, no tuvo más que dar su veredicto -¡Tenemos a los finalistas, sorprendentemente los "soy un tonto" han acabado con el equipo marine que se autodestruyó solo!-.

La gente aplaudía a Luffy, quien tras dar un suspiro, salió del gear second y bajó de un salto del ring. Usopp fue a felicitarlo y Foxy se le acercó con micrófono en la mano.

-Espera Afro-Luffy, déjame hacerte un par de preguntas ¡Es que tu pelea fue tan genial! Me recordó a ese enfrentamiento que tuvo Luffy contra Lucci en el manga, esa adrenalina, esa pasión ¡Increíble!-.

-Lo siento, tengo prisa- dijo Luffy a Foxy, picándose la nariz como si nada.

Pero Foxy no fue el único que intentó detenerlo –Me has derrotado ¡Pero esto aun no ha terminado!- advertía Sentoumaru mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad.

-Hmm, ah Senti ¿ya te sientes mejor?- preguntó Luffy despreocupado.

-Vaya Luffy, se ve que no guarda nada de rencor- comentó Franky mientras cargaba al inconsciente Chopper.

Sentoumaru se enojó más-No te hagas el tonto chico afro, esta pelea es solo el principio, nuestra enemistad durará hasta que andemos en silla de ruedas y luchemos con bastones-.

-Jaja me pregunto qué clase de silla de ruedas podrá soportar ese trasero tuyo- rió Luffy imaginándose a Sentoumaru montado en un tractor –Yo de viejito prefiero andar montado en una cabra ¡Las cabras pueden subir montañas y las sillas de ruedas no!-.

Sentoumaru se sujetó la cabeza como si trajera un dolor de cabeza -Tú y tus cabras ya me tienen harto ¡No te soporto más!-.

-Ya cálmate Senti, enojarse es malo, no se te vayan "a botar las cabras"- le advirtió inocentemente.

Robin decidió poner final a esta infantil rivalidad –Suficiente los dos, esto no puede seguir así ¿escucharían lo que tengo que decir sobre esto?-

Ambos aceptaron, Luffy por que Robin era su nakama y Sentoumaru por que se sentía medianamente atraído a ella.

-Todo este lio es porque Sentoumaru-san no soporta el alias de "Luffy gordo", pero ¿seguiría usted frustrado si existiera un verdadero Luffy gordo?-

-Es obvio que sí-

-En ese caso- Robin volteó a ver a ebrio Demalo Black y le llamó, el obeso se emocionó y torpemente hizo caso –Todos contemplen a este sujeto gordo, con una cicatriz en la cara que viste pantalones de mezclilla, una chaqueta roja, sandalias y un sombrero de paja ¿A quién se parece?- cuestionó a los espectadores.

-Hey miren, se parece al contrabandista "sombrero de paja" Luffy, solo que es gordo- comentó Vivi.

-Es verdad, es un Luffy gordo- estuvieron de acuerdo Chimney y su conejo.

-Jaja fat Luffy, fat Luffy- se burlaron los antiguos bullys de Sentoumaru que de pura casualidad estaban de espectadores y que aun seguían siendo bullys.

-Basta ¡Bastaaaaaaaaaaa! ¿Qué no ven que soy muy sensible?- se quejaba el Luffy falso, Demalo Black.

-Jajaja es verdad, el es el autentico Luffy gordo- rió Sentoumaru señalándolo –Hey, todos burlémonos de él; Luffy gordo, Luffy gordo- empezó a corear junto con el público.

-¿A poco si estoy gordo?- preguntó el verdadero Luffy a Usopp viéndose su panza plana.

Demalo Black podía ser un bandido borracho y pendenciero, pero tenía sentimientos -¡Ya déjenme en paz! ¡Y a ti te odio Nico Robin, eres un demonio!- tras maldecir a la arqueóloga, se fue corriendo y llorando como si fuera una colegiala con el corazón roto, pero Sentoumaru y sus antiguos bullys fueron tras él para burlarse de que era "un Luffy gordo"…vaya, pero que rara es la vida.

Franky le hizo un comentario a la mujer de los mugiwara -Robin, en serio que sabes acabar con la autoestima, eres tan fría y cruel, pobre el que haya tenido alguna relación contigo en el pasado-.

-Vamos Franky, exageras, no soy tan mala- respondió Robin.

* * *

_Muy lejos de allí_

Crocodile estaba sentado en un sillón, con una copa de vodka en una mano y en la otra mano traía ¡Pues su gancho ¿Qué más? Pero bueno el punto es que estaba muy depresivo -¿Por qué Robin? Desde que me dejaste no soy el mismo, tuviste que ser tan cruel y acabar con mi autoestima-

* * *

_De regreso._

-Si Franky, yo no soy una mujer que deja marcado de por vida a alguien- aseguraba Robin.

Luffy se despidió buen pronto –Bueno chicos, tengo un pendiente, nos vemos en la final-

El joven salió corriendo, pero apenas avanzó treinta metros, cuando le salió otro obstáculo; Smoker -¡No te dejaré escapar!-.

-Humitos ¿!Por qué nadie me deja ir con mi chica!- renegó el del afro.

-Vaya, como que al fin se decidió que es Nami para el- rió Usopp contento.

Robin otra vez entró a hacerla de arbitro (nota: suerte con tu autoestima Smoker) –Smoker-san, si me permite, he de hacerle la observación de que tiene asuntos más importante que hacer, como por ejemplo llevar a su hijo Coby al hospital-.

-¡Coby!- Smoker se alteró al ver al chico pelirosado aun tirado en el waffle inconsciente –No, todo esto es un truco, yo voy a atraparlos a todos ustedes-.

-¿Ah sí?- cuestionó la sombría mujer, Franky y Usopp ya sabían que Smoker había cometido un grave error (nota: ¡resiste Smoker!) –Smoker-san ¿Sabe que en estos momentos su casta hija Tashigi puede estar en problemas?-.

-T-Tashigi- Smoker empezó a caer presa de sus instintos.

-Si, en estos momentos ella puede haber sido seducida por un chico aprovechado, es tan inocente y torpe que estoy casi segura de que estos momentos hay una posibilidad de que este besándose con un extraño, luego este le pedirá que vayan a lo oscurito, ella en su inexperiencia aceptará… entraran a un cuarto, irán directo a la cama y entonces empezaran a…- relató Robin con una voz serena que ocultaba su malicia.

Smoker comenzó a sufrir un tic en el ojo – ¡No se diga más! Y-yo… ¡Yo te salvaré Tashigi!- entonces el "cazador blanco" salió corriendo en búsqueda de su hija.

-Pero que manipuladora eres Robin- le dijo Usopp.

-Luffy puedes ir con Nami-

-Gracias Robin, eres la mejor- agradeció Luffy y entonces salió corriendo, con un solo objetivo en su mente; recuperar a Nami.

* * *

_Diez minutos después _

-¡Nami!- Luffy entraba al bar legal de Shabondy, con una firme decisión en su cabeza.

Nami quien estaba en la barra escuchó el grito y se dio la vuelta -Luffy-.

El chico comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ella, como si fuera un depredador cazando a su presa –"_Mi vagabundo mágico me dijo que siguiera mi instinto, ahora solo tengo que encontrar a instinto y él me dirá que decir_"-

Luffy supo que la única manera de encontrar a instinto era entrando a su propia mente…

* * *

_En el mundo imaginario de Luffy_

_-¡Instinto!- gritaba Luffy mientras entraba a una oficina, es decir, la representación de su subconsciente._

_-¡Jefe!- exclamaron todos los empleados; Luffys vestidos con traje, como si fueran ejecutivos._

_La oficina era muy peculiar, además de estar muy desordenada, tenía muchas cabras vagando libremente, estatuas de bronce, pinturas de piratas adornando y una gran mesa en el centro, alrededor de la cual tomaban lugar los Luffys quienes representaban cada faceta de la personalidad de Luffy._

_-Haber todos, tenemos que hablar- dijo Luffy tomando un lugar apartado especialmente para él._

_-Jaja hablar, pero que gran broma jefe- reía "humor", un Luffy que reía por cada tontería._

_-Veamos, quien de ustedes me podrá informar- Luffy se le quedó viendo a todos sus rasgos mentales –Eso es ¡Inteligencia! Inteligencia, a ti te tengo que preguntar algo-._

_-Lo siento jefe, pero inteligencia nunca se reportó a trabajar- informó "valentía" uno de los más prominentes miembros de la oficina._

_-Aww que mala onda, verán lo que pasa es que estoy buscando a instinto-_

_Un Luffy en taparrabos y de apariencia cavernícola se subió a la mesa –Yo ser instinto-._

_-¿Tú eres instinto?-_

_-Disculpe Jefe, el es "instinto de supervivencia", el que te ayuda salir adelante, pero quisiera comentar que se me hace que el que estás buscando es a este tipo- explicó "humildad" señalando a un Luffy que estaba dormido en medio de la reunión._

_-¿Qué pasa con él?-_

_-Su nombre es "instinto varonil", siempre se la ha pasado dormido, aunque últimamente como que ha querido salir de su letargo ¡Sugoi una cabra!- exclamó "asombro", el responsable de que hasta las cosas más simples llamen la atención de Luffy._

_-Yosh, entonces despertaré a mi instinto varonil, el sabrá que decirme que haga con Nami- dijo el gran jefe acercándose para darle un coscorrón._

_Ese día el instinto de hombre de Luffy despertó con todo lo que eso implicaba._

* * *

_De vuelta a la realidad_

-Luffy ¿Qué haces?- preguntaba una Nami ruborizada al ver que Luffy se colocaba frente a ella y le ponía las manos en los hombros.

-Nami, fui un tonto, lamento mucho haberte herido- se disculpó Luffy.

-L-Luffy- Nami no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Lo siento mucho, e instinto me ha dicho que es lo que debo hacer- dijo para entonces poner ambas manos sobre las mejillas de Nami con delicadeza y luego empezar a acercar su rostro al de ella lentamente…entonces…

_Entonces…_

_...  
_

-¡Soy Ace!-

-¿Qué te traes Ace?-

-Nada Marco, aunque siento que acabo de interrumpir algo realmente importante-

-Pues concéntrate, que el momento de la verdad ha llegado-

Ace, Marco y Jozu estaban debajo de la arena waffle, arriba ya estaban esperando el campeón Jesus Burgess y el poderoso burro común.

-Bien, mas les vale a esos dos que estén preparados para una puerco-paliza- dijo Ace tronándose los nudillos.

De esta pelea pendían sus posibilidades de localizar a Kurohige: una gran lucha estaba por comenzar.

_Continuará…_

* * *

¿Les gustó el capitulo? Este fue el último capítulo de esta saga centrado en Luffy, pero como vieron pasaron muchas cosas:

Luffy ha derrotado al poderoso (y dueño de un masivo trasero) Sentoumaru y se ha ido a reconciliar con Nami utilizando su recién despierto instinto de hombre (lectores ¿les agradó el mundo de imaginación de Luffy?). Zoro se ha encontrado con una mujer más, tras ser víctima de las precoces criminales y narcotraficantes niñas exploradoras. Robin es baddass y owneo a Demalo, Sentoumaru y Smoker en cuestión de minutos… ahora ha llegado el turno de que los agentes enfrenten al hombre de Blackbeard.

Por cierto si quieren saber por qué Nelson le advirtió a Zoro del burrito de papas con chile y un toque de cebolla, les invito a leer mi one shot de "**Luffy y la maldición del burrito**" en caso de que no lo hayan leído.

Una cosa más, gracias por los reviews, agradezco a **Gabe Logan**, **www. wtf. com **y **knightday** por los comentarios del capítulo anterior y a **god-of-marshmallows** y **Elie Lawliet** por la gran cantidad de reviews que me han dejado y que me han hecho muy feliz, espero poder seguir contando con su apoyo.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, cuyo título aun desconozco. gracias por leer


	24. Inserte titulo del capitulo

_Disclaimer; Ace, Marco, Jozu y los demás personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eichiro Oda._

* * *

_Anteriormente:_

_Las semifinales han comenzado en forma de una fiera batalla entre el equipo de Luffy y el equipo de los marines, misma que ha terminado gracias al despertar del gear second de Luffy._

_El mugiwara ha ido a reconciliarse con Nami, Zoro se ha encontrado con Bonney en un restaurant, Robin ha manipulado a Sentoumaru, Demalo Black y al capitán Smoker. Ahora ha llegado el turno de Ace y Jozu quienes han de enfrentarse a los campeones._

* * *

**Superagentes Ace y Marco; (Inserte titulo del capítulo) **

No era un buen día para Kizaru, acababa de ver perder a su sobrino Sentoumaru ante un flacucho chico con afro, se le habían perdido sus pantalones de rayas amarillas favoritos y para colmo sus dos mejores amigos lo habían abandonado solo en la oficina ¿Qué faltaba? ¿Qué chocolandia la sagrada tierra del chocolate fuera una utopía? Eso ya sería demasiado insoportable

Apagó la televisión y entonces fue a asomarse por la ventana, sus ojos cansados contemplaron las nubes y el mar, fue en ese momento cuando el mono amarillo se puso reflexivo y se dio cuenta de que había muchas cosas vitales que no comprendía

¿Por qué los marines habían hecho su base principal en una isla?

¿Por qué se llamaban marines cuando solo era una sociedad secreta que combatía los crímenes?

¿Qué es una sociedad secreta? ¿Qué son los crímenes? ¿Qué es una sociedad secreta que combate los crímenes? ¿No es lo mismo una sociedad secreta que un club de boliche?

Mmh, extrañaba jugar boliche, pero con Aokiji y Akainu batiéndose en un duelo a muerte por causa de la última Hody galleta eso no sería posible, ellos eran sus mejores y únicos amigos en el mundo.

-Mmh me siento tan solo… ¿Qué tal si creó un amigo imaginario?- se preguntó para entonces ponerse a pensar.

Mala idea, diez segundos después caía al suelo inconsciente por una sobrecarga cerebral.

Pero no solo el mono amarillo tenía sus inquietudes, Sengoku estaba encerrado en su oficina tratando de contactar a algún "Si se buscar" que le ayudara con la gran misión de detener a ese simio testarudo y descerebrado de Garp, el muy idiota se había fugado al parque Shabondy con intenciones desconocidas.

Si su memoria no le fallaba, la última vez que ese viejo loco se había fugado había terminado creando un incendio forestal ¡Pero antes había obligado a Helmeppo a vestirse de chica! Oh aun no se podía sacar de su cabeza esas perturbadoras imágenes del joven rubio vestido con una minifalda, esas peludas piernas eran tan...ugh, mejor debería de dejar de pensar cosas tan horribles y seguir contactando a sus agentes.

-Doflamingo ¿me escuchas? Necesito que detengas a Garp-

_-No soy Doflamingo, soy el joker- _contestó del otro lado de la den den línea el irreverente Doflamingo, quien ahora para colmarla se había obsesionado tanto con las películas de batman a quería que le llamaran "Joker", no respondía a otro nombre.

Colgó, no se podía confiar en ese psicópata de Doflamingo, el problema es que a los otros a los que había llamado habían resultado igual de irresponsables.

"_Lo siento, pero estoy muy ocupado… haber ¿Quién es el hámster megalómano más gracioso? Haber, haber, hamstercito naranja Hamtaro_"

Era obvio que Kuma consideraba más importante cuidar de sus mascotas que cumplir sus deberes, típico androide amante de los animales.

"_Estoy de viaje en una convención sobre zombies, así que no cuente conmigo. Pero si gusta pongo a su servicio a mis esclavos Absalom y Pellona_"

Ese holgazán de Moria, ya no se merecía el puesto de "Si se buscar", además ¿Cómo es que se le ocurría decir semejante salvajada? La última vez que había traído a ese par de locos a la base se había armado un caos; el sujeto con cara de leopardo andaba acosando sexualmente a todas las oficiales, por suerte en el momento en que intentó verle las pantis a Hancock firmó su viaje al hospital ¿y que decir de la chica fantasma? aterrorizó a todos con su personalidad berrinchuda y además obligaba todo a quien se encontraba a que vestirse de osito de felpa, cosa que solo resultó divertida para Kizaru.

"_Yo ya renuncié a los Si se buscar, así que no moleste… oh Robin, sniff_"

Crocodile ¿Acaso estaba sollozando? Pero bueno, como se le ocurría llamarle a él, mejor intentar con Hancock.

"_¡Sengoku! ¿Ya vio al chico ese del afro que pelea en el torneo sobre waffles? ¿Verdad que es lo más lindo del universo? Kya lo quiero para mí, lo quiero, lo quiero, lo quiero_"

Colgó de inmediato, cuando esa Kuja se encaprichaba no había ni cómo hacerla entrar en razón, se ponía como una yegua terca con las tuercas zafadas.

¿Ahora qué haría? Todos los "Si se buscar" eran unos rebeldes, por eso precisamente necesitaba a un idiota como Jozu, alguien a quien solo había que decirle "te daremos un par de calcetines nuevos" y haría caso a cualquier orden... pero un momento ¡Ah pero si aun le faltaba contactar a un Si se buscar! Y de entre todos era el más accesible.

-Mihawk, necesito que me hagas un grandísimo favor, juro que mandaré remodelar tu castillo medieval si me ayudas con algo-.

Del otro lado de la línea contestó el espadachín -"_Mmh, la pintura de las paredes ya se está descarapelando y las gárgolas del techo ya están todas cagadas de paloma…mi castillo necesita arreglos, está bien, lo escucho_"-

Mientras Sengoku explicaba la situación, el prófugo Garp conducía el tráiler robado dirigiéndose rumbo a Shabondy, pero como a nadie nos importa ese viejo loco (¿O sí?), mejor veamos que está pasando en la waffle arena.

* * *

**Arena waffle del torneo** **de rudos altercados sobre waffle**

La gente gritaba emocionada, algunas chicas se desmayaban y los chicos hacían un escándalo como si fueran unos salvajes, los ídolos de RAW estaban en la plataforma presentándose para el combate.

-Con ustedes ¡Los campeones!- gritaba Foxy mientras llovía confeti. La gente claramente reaccionaba con alegría al ver a los más populares luchadores.

-Buehahaha somos los mejores- afirmaba Burgess entre risas mientras lanzaba camisas a sus fans. Su compañero "burro" estaba en una esquina del cuadrilátero rumiando despreocupado e indiferente mientras sus fans lo adoraban.

Una de las tantas camisas aterrizó en las manos de un chico vestido de superhéroe puerco, la extendió y observó la imagen de Burgess y burro alzando los pulgares (o pezuña) ambos muy sonrientes. _No los soportaba_

-Marco, estoy celoso de esos dos- dijo Ace alias puerco-man tirando la camisa al suelo.

-Pues esta es tu oportunidad de superarlos- le animó el entrenador Marco.

-Burro- balbuceó Ace viendo feo a su más grande némesis, ah pero como le enfadaba ver que ese animal se llevara toda la atención de la gente –"_Burros y puercos no pueden coexistir, es la ley absoluta de la naturaleza. Esta vez te superaré_"-.

Marco era consciente de lo importante que era mantener a sus luchadores motivados, Ace obviamente ya estaba ardiendo de deseos por pelear, pero su otro luchador era otro asunto -¿Qué traes tu Jozu? Te ves pensativo "_Bueno, si es que en realidad piensa_"-

El masivo superagente conocido en este torneo por el nombre de la papa humana estaba parado con una mueca en la cara y los brazos cruzados.

-Jozu llevas buen rato disgustado ¿Se podría saber por qué estas enojado?- le cuestionó de una vez por todas.

-Yo…- Jozu empezó a fruncir mas el ceño y dejando de cruzar los brazos comenzó a apretar los puños –Yo…-.

Marco empezó a preocuparse con lo trastornado que se estaba poniendo el grandote ¿Y si quería traicionar a Shirohige? ¿Y si en realidad era un doble agente de los marines? Peor aún ¿Qué tal si estaba enamorado de Kalifa y quería conquistarla?

-"_No, todo menos eso…espera ¿Por qué me molesta tanto eso? ¿Por qué ando pensando en Kalifa como un paranoico sobreprotector? Eso no está bien, yo Marco el fénix no me he enamorado y menos de una aliada ¡No puedo hacerlo!_"-

-Yooooooooooooooooo- Jozu seguía manteniendo el suspenso, parecía que lo estaba haciendo a propósito, pero no fue así –Ya no me acuerdo- confesó dejando caer las babas poniendo una de sus caras de idiota.

–Estás enojado pero no sabes ni de que, ay Jozu eres un caso perdido, como sea concéntrate en ganar la batalla-.

-¡Poder papa!- exclamó Jozu golpeándose en el pecho como un gorila furioso.

-_Y ahora pasen los retadores, los que desean arrebatar el campeonato a los campeones_-

Ace chocó sus puños –Ha llegado la hora, este día se conocerá como "el día en que el cerdo se marraneó con sus enemigos"-.

-Oh yo también quiero mi frase épica- se emocionó Jozu, pero luego se quedó pensando en que decir –Umm, este…yo, mmmh… "soy una papa muy padre"-

-Oh por favor, solo vayan y hagan lo suyo- les dijo Marco con ganas de darse con la cara contra una pared de madera, de concreto no porque arruinaría permanentemente su físicamente privilegiado rostro.

* * *

_En la plataforma_

Foxy daba un par de giros a su micrófono antes de anunciar –Estimados amantes de la violencia y los altercados, con ustedes el hombre que nunca duda en revolcarse sobre los lodos del mal, el hibrido humano-cerdo que lucha por la justicia y los derechos de los marranitos, pero que sobre todo odia las camisas ¡Puercoooooo-maaaan!-

Una música de rock pesado empezó a oírse de fondo mientras un hombre encapuchado subía a la plataforma amenazante, entonces fue y se plantó a unos tres metros de donde estaban los indiferentes de Burgess y burro, en ese momento lanzó su capa –¡Ooooooinkkkkkkk!- gritó alzando los brazos-

-Oink, oink- le imitaron sus (cinco miserables) fans colocándose mascaras de nariz de cerdo

-Vaya que al fin se lució, esa música, esa capa y ese porte son de primera- admitió el entrenador Marco sintiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo orgulloso de Ace.

-¿Quieren oír el tema de Puerco-man con tuba?- preguntó Ace sacando una tuba, apenas tocó cinco notas cuando todo mundo se tapaba las orejas.

-¡Ya estuvo cerdito, dale oportunidad a tu camarada!- gritó Foxy logrando que Ace dejara de torturar a todos con su solo de tuba –Y ahora les presentamos al maestro de los gases, el idiota que ha conquistado a todos con su carisma ¡La papa humana!-

-¡Papa power!- Jozu subió de un salto al waffle, provocando un leve temblor –Y yo también tengo mi tema, vamos chicos-

Unos mariachis se abrieron paso y entonces empezaron a tocar música y hacer coro mientras Jozu afinaba su voz y entonces empezaba a cantar peor que Lady Lola.

De entre todos los espectadores a los que mejor les fue fueron aquellos que solo sangraron de los oídos, algunos llegaron al punto incluso de convulsionarse en el suelo y Marco no pudo evitar maldecir a Jozu y decirle que era una deshonra para Shirohige.

* * *

_Pero en la base de los Superagentes, Shirohige no pensaba lo mismo_

-Jozu, eres…un genio, nunca creí que había alguien capaz de igualar la brillantez del hermoso tema de Sogeking- decía el gigantón queriendo llorar – ¡Vista, Squardo!-

-¡Si gran jefe!- saludaron los guardaespaldas (y casi esclavos de Shirohige)

-Recuérdenme que cuando me retire deje mi puesto a Jozu, para que el lidere a los superagentes con su sabiduría y excelente sentido musical-

-¡¿Queeee?!-

-Ah y también quiero que me canten la canción de Sogeking versión ranchera todos los días, vestidos así como los mariachis de Jozu- demandó el irrazonable jefe, casi provocando su sus guardaespaldas casi se infartaran.

* * *

_Otra vez en RAW_

-Eso muchachos, dejaron calladitos a todos con su interpretación majestuosa- felicitaba Jozu a los mariachis -¡Ahora si estoy empapado! ¿Entendieron la broma? Em-_papa_-do ¡Por qué soy una papa viviente!-.

-Urgh maldito- renegaba Burgess tirado en el suelo sobre sus cuatro extremidades, medio debilitado por la horrible canción.

-Jeje, Jozu eres genial, aun ni siquiera lo tocas y ya lo traes contra la lona- felicitó Ace, el único inmune al crimen de Jozu.

-Estos ocurrentes, quien pensaría que agarrarían ventaja desde antes de haber peleado- dijo el atarantado Marco aun recuperándose.

Viendo a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que había tenido suerte; Franky el cyborg echaba chispas y destellos como robot descompuesto, Usopp se convulsionaba como epiléptico, Marguerite se besuqueaba salvajemente a Vivi (¿Y eso que tenía que ver?), Bon Clay quería que algún chico se lo besuqueara a él (¡En serio ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver?!), Robin tenía una expresión asesina en su rostro y eso que traía en sus manos ¿Acaso era un cuchillo?

Pero el más afectado era Foxy quien estaba tirado en medio del waffle, recostado boca abajo en medio de un charco de su propia sangre, con los ojos blancos y la lengua de fuera.

-¡Oi, eso ya es exagerar mucho!- gritaron los espectadores.

Por suerte Sadie-chan cogió el micrófono y habló con su sensual voz, sin preocuparse siquiera por su jefe –Mmh ah pero como gocé esa canción, pero bueno, como verán Oyabun Foxy ha sufrido un pequeño, pero muy pequeño percance, así que yo Sadie-chan dirigiré esto-.

-¡Oh si Sadie-chan!- exclamaron todos los antifoxys poniendo ojos en forma de corazón.

Sadie-chan dio una señal y entonces un camión recolector de basura (si, un camión recolector de basura) llegó y bajaron dos colectores y entonces se llevaron a Foxy sujetándolo de los brazos y las piernas para entonces echarlo junto con toda la basura. La gente aplaudió esta obra de Sadie-chan y no faltaron quienes incluso la propusieron para presidente del país por tal obra de caridad a favor de la comunidad.

-Equipo Black y equipo agentes, regálenos un rudo altercado que nos haga mmmh disfrutar al máximo de la violencia y si es posible tortúrense para que yo lo disfrute ¡Peleen a la Raaaaaawwwwwwwwww!- se expresó la chica vestida de diablilla y entonces todos los espectadores gritaron como los salvajes amantes de la violencia que eran.

El entrenador Marco no perdió ni un segundo en mover sus piezas -¡Ace ya sabes, has como te lo dije en el entrenamiento!-

-¡Puerco-man siempre sabe lo que hay que hacer!- aseguró Ace y entonces cargó directo a con Burgess quien aun no lograba recuperarse del movimiento maestro de Jozu.

-¡Por las chanclas desgastadas de mi abuela doña lupe!- exclamó Jesus Burgess cerrando los ojos, incapaz de hacer nada.

Pero al loco de Ace se le ocurrió pasar por un lado del vulnerable luchador e ir a pararse frente a su archienemigo mortal -¡Ahora si burro, ha llegado la hora!-

-¿Pero qué moscas haces Ace? Tienen que acabar primero con Burgess- regañó Marco rojo de la ira.

-¿Bromeas? El burro es el más peligroso de todos los luchadores, solo por el son los campeones- respondió puerco-man con total convencimiento –Ahora si burrito, esta vez no me ganaras- Ace agarró vuelo para lanzar uno de sus ataques –_Puerco flying power kick_-

Burro iba a recibir una patada voladora de Ace, pero al animalito se le ocurrió mirar hacia abajo y se encontró con una agradable sorpresa; uno de sus fans le había aventado un fajo de pastura, el animal bajó su cabeza para consumir el alimento y al hacerlo Ace falló su ataque, pasando rozando el lomo del mamífero, el agente no pudo hacer nada para detenerse y fue a chocar contra uno de los postes de la esquina del cuadrilátero. Pero no se impactó así como así, al ser una patada voladora, se dio en la mera entrepierna contra el poste.

-Ahh, ah- el agente cayó al suelo y adoptó una posición fetal mientras se sujetaba sus partes con ambas manos –A-adiós pequeño Sabo, pequeña Rougue y Marquito- dijo entre quejidos, renunciando a parte de su futuro.

-¿¡Que pasa contigo Ace!?- Marco se quería arrancar sus escasos cabellos, pero aun así algo le llegó al corazón –Espera ¿Acaso ibas a llamar a uno de tus hijos Marco? Yo…sniff- el agente uno apenas podía contener sus lágrimas.

Jesus Burgess se quedó sorprendido al ver como el chico cerdito estaba metiéndose en dificultades solo –Buehehe, ese tonto- el campeón se puso de pie, ya listo para pelear –¡Ahora si a repartir leña!- gritó ganándose aplausos de sus fans.

-Jeje, un leñador pffth, que decepción- se burló Jozu.

-¿Eh? Pero que tenemos aquí, un clásico gigantón con cerebro del tamaño de un cacahuate, vaya pero que oponentes tan ineptos me tocaron ¡Escucha grandulón, te haré puré y contigo alimentaré a los animales de rancho de mi apá!- gritó Burgess

-¡A esta papa no la harás puré con esos golpecitos de niña que has de dar, apuesto a que te puedo ganar utilizando solo mi glúteo derecho!- le provocó Jozu mostrando su parte posterior y moviéndola a los lados

-¡Uy si te sientes muy Shanks Norris, venga pues, le daré unas buenas nalgadas a esos glúteos de bebé que tienes!- contraatacó Burgess haciendo ademanes exagerados.

-¿Bebé? Eso es lo que parecerás cuando llores tras probar el poder de una papa picante marca Jozubritas-.

-¡Solo se están gritando en lugar de pelear!- regañaron los aburridos espectadores

-¡Mmh, anden ya agárrense con todo, necesito placer!- demandó la sádica de Sadie-chan.

-¡Te acabaré en medio minuto!- exclamó Burgess corriendo y dando un salto hacia el agente tres– ¡Toma esto!- el luchador comenzó a atacar con una ráfaga de puñetazos al pecho de Jozu quien solo los recibía sin hacer nada –Jaja ¿Qué te pareció eso bebito?-.

-Mmh- Jozu se picaba la nariz como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Pero qué? ¡No finjas que no te hice nada!- el luchador cargó otra vez y esta vez comenzó a golpear una y otra vez a Jozu –Se que te está doliendo-

-Je- Jozu sorprendió a todo mundo al transformar su cuerpo en diamante. Burgess de terco le dio un puñetazo en la panza con todo.

-¡Wahhh!- gritó el campeón cayendo de rodillas sujetándose el puño con el que había atacado –No me rendiré- el campeón volvió a reanudar sus ataques, pero no le hacía nada a Jozu

-Jaja cosquillas- empezó a reír como un idiota sin siquiera atacar.

-¡No te burlaras de mi fuerza!- exclamaba Burgess en su desesperación.

Marco estaba muy complacido con la defensiva de su luchador -¡Muy bien Jozu, ahora atácalo con todo!-

-Oh si entrenador, tú me dijiste que aprendiera de los movimientos de los otros luchadores ¡Y aprendí la poderosa técnica de uno de ellos!- afirmó el grandulón.

-¿Qué esperas? Muestra tu poder-

-Allá voy- Jozu asumió una pose extraña – ¡Técnica secreta!- gritó a todo pulmón mientras su cuerpo de diamante empezaba a brillar.

Burgess se cubrió el rostro con ambos antebrazos, encandilado (y algo atemorizado) por lo que estaba por venir -Diablos-

El brillo despareció y quedó Jozu cruzando los brazos mal, mordiéndose el labio inferior y más raro aun con los ojos volteados al revés.

-¿Uh?- Burgess dejó de cubrirse y se quedó estupefacto al ver como su oponente solo estaba parado como idiota sin hacer nada.

-¿Pero qué rayos?- Marco no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, de entre todos los grandes luchadores a Jozu se le había ocurrido imitar al tonto y extravagante Gedatsu –"_Oh rayos, como quisiera que fuera el Jozu confiable de antes. Si no se pone las pilas entonces todo estará en manos de Ace_"- esperanzado dirigió su mirada a la parte de la plataforma donde estaba Ace, ya debería de haber derrotado a burro, pero…

-¡¿Qué haces Ace?!-

Ace estaba sentado en el suelo, sobándose la nuca -E-es demasiado fuerte, ni siquiera convirtiéndome en super-puercoyin le puedo hacer nada-

-¿Súper-puerco qué? oh no me digas que te has estado juntando con ese otaku loco de Kumadori, vamos levántate y pelea con todo ¡Y ayuda a Jozu!-.

-¡Si manager!- Puerco-man se alzó de vuelta recuperando su confianza –Creo que entiendo lo que tratas de decir ¡Debo de entrar en modo super-puercoyin fase dieciocho!- exclamó y entonces se puso a gritar esperando aumentar su poder.

-"_Marco tranquilo, no te enojes…aguanta, aguanta, pronto tendrás tus vacaciones en la playa, si en la playa"_- pensaba Marco para sacarse ese estrés.

-Booo- abucheaba la gente, esta era la pelea más aburrida de la historia; Burgess golpeando una y otra vez a Jozu quien reía como idiota y Ace haciendo todo menos luchar.

* * *

_**En el bar ilegal de Shabondy**_

-Zehahahaha- reía Kurohige sin parar hasta que empezó a ahogarse –Agh creo que me comí una mosca-.

Laffite le pasó una copa –Ya le había dicho que reírse malignamente puede ser peligroso para su salud-.

-Uff, es que es un requisito para ser villano, aun recuerdo que en la academia de villanos había concursos de risas malignas, Arlong, Crocodile, todos ellos tenían su risa distintiva-

-Ya veo. Ahem, jefe, parece que Burgess está teniendo dificultades en su pelea- dijo el hombre pálido señalando a la pantalla.

-¿Y qué? No importa- respondió muy quitado de la pena –Los bobo agentes no tienen ni idea de que están siguiendo mi juego, todo va marchando a la perfección; la lanza de Shirohige, mi plan para los marines y lo más importante; mi futura mujer Bonney ¡Todo caerá en mis manos, Kishishishishi!- el villano de este fic dejó de reírse maniacamente por que Laffite se estaba cubriéndose los oídos -¿Qué? Siempre admiré la risa de Gecko Moria-.

* * *

**Ahora en el bar legal de Shabondy**

Luffy hacia un escándalo, emocionado completamente por la aburrida pelea de Ace contra burro -¡Oh, pero que pelea más genial, vamos Ace tu puedes!- entonces volteó a ver a esa chica de cabello naranja a quien tenía abrazada por los hombros –Shishishi ¿Tu también te estás emocionanda Nami? Jaja eres tan buena onda, por eso te quiero tanto-.

-¿M-me quieres?- que Luffy le dijera esas palabras la hacía sentirse muy halagada, como si fuera una colegiala que recién recibía su primer cumplido ¡Y es que estamos hablando de Luffy! El chico más inocente, despistado y asexuado que alguien podría conocer, no había ninguna teoría genética, evolutiva o metafísica que pudiera explicar ese cambio tan abrupto en el chico ¿Un Luffy romántico? Esto tenía que ser un sueño.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Luffy viéndola raro –Anda, no te pongas triste que me pondré triste yo también- dijo para luego darle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Nami sintió una calidez en el pecho, pero no se dejó distraer demasiado, tenía que saber que estaba pasando aquí -E-espera Luffy, antes de eso necesito que seas honesto conmigo- tras verlo fijamente a los ojos, soltó su gran pregunta –Ya estuvo Luffy, dime de qué te enfermaste, estás actuando muy raro ¿No te habrás comido cactus alucinógenos del desierto como el año pasado? -

-Nah, solo es que desperté mi instinto de hombre-

-"_No es posible_"- pensó Nami –"_Que Luffy haya pasado de niño a hombre de un momento para otro es tan irreal como que Sanji-kun se volviera okama y anduviera dando saltitos en un campo de flores, llamando amiguis a Robin ¡Kya pero que cosas tan horrendas estoy pensando!_"-

-Ajá, instinto estaba bien dormido, pero entré a mi mente y lo levanté de una patada en el trasero. A partir de ese momento empecé a verte de otra manera, a querer abrazarte mucho, platicar mas contigo- explicó Luffy como si estuviera hablando de lo más normal del mundo.

-Estás diciendo que… ¿Qué hay alguien en tu cabeza?-

-¿Alguien? Pero si hay muchos tipos en mi cabeza; valentía, humor, determinación, instinto de supervivencia, instinto de hombre, instinto de evitar comer cactus alucinógenos… ¿pues cuantos instintos hay dentro de mí? Quien sabe ¡Pero el punto es que todos son como una parte de mí! -

Nami se quedó aun más incrédula, ya estaba acostumbrada a que Luffy fuera medio raro, pero esto bordaba ya en lo irreal.

-¡Oh Nami espera!- exclamó Luffy de la nada –mi instinto me está diciendo que…que debo hacer algo más que besarte y abrazarte, dice que haga-

Nami lo interrumpió agresivamente -Óyeme Luffy, no sé si tu instinto es tan varonil como insinúas, pero si vas a empezar como Sanji a querer pasarte de la raya entonces ni creas que…-

-Nami ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- soltó la pregunta de repente.

Nami quedó en shock -"_No es real ¡No puede ser cierto! ¿Acaso me está pidiendo que sea su novia de verdad?_"-

-_**Pues claro que sí ¿Qué no oyes bien?**_- le respondió una voz muy familiar ¡Era su propia voz, pero en su cabeza!

-_¿Quién eres tú? Siento como si estuvieras dentro de mí_-

-_**Soy tu instinto femenino- **_respondió la voz mientras una Nami mental aparecía en la imaginación de Nami.

-_¡Oh no! también estoy como Luffy ¡Kya estoy loca!_-

-_**No estás loca, todo mundo tiene un yo interior, pero casi nadie lo identifica en su subconsciente. Como sea, hazme caso**_-

-_E-espera, tengo unas preguntas que hacerte_-

-_**Eso no importa ahorita, dile a Luffy que si quieres ser su novia ¿Qué no ves que quiero salir con el instinto de hombre de Luffy ahora que ha despertado?**_-

-"_Con que de eso se trata todo ¡Eres solo una egoísta manipuladora!_"-

-_**Jaja, después de todo soy tu misma, adiós**_- se despidió la Nami imaginaria

-"_Oh rayos_"-

Luffy seguía esperando la respuesta algo inquieto -Oye Nami ¿Entonces si quieres ser mi novia? No entiendo ni que significa pero mi instinto dice que es algo divertido-

Nami sonrió –Por supuesto que sí, mi amigo, capitán y el chico al que amo-

Y entonces los dos se dieron un beso apasionado para sellar su decisión.

* * *

**En otra parte de la feria Shabondy**

-Wahh- Sanji caía sobre sus rodillas y codos, dejando caer en el acto las expensas que acababa de comprar -¿Qué es está sensación? Es como si una de mis más grandes ilusiones acabara de morir, como si hubiera perdido a alguien a quien amo- se expresó poniéndose la mano en el área cardiaca

–No, debo estar soñando, Nami-san, Robin-chwan y todas las mujeres bonitas del mundo están disponibles para mí, no he perdido a ninguna de ellas- se convenció a sí mismo, se puso de pie, recogió sus cosas y reanudó su camino –"_Ahora que lo pienso, hace rato que no encuentro a ninguno de mis nakamas ¿Qué andarán haciendo?_"-

Muchas teorías pasaron por su cabeza durante los próximos minutos, entre ellas estaba una muy ridícula idea que casi lo hace reír "que los asexuados de Luffy y Zoro tuvieran novia y por eso no aparecían", eso era imposible –"_Anda, eso es tan imposible como que yo terminara volviéndome okama jaja, ¿uh? ¿¡Pero cómo se me ocurrió semejante aberración!?_"-

En eso, el cocinero se encontró con que una chica de cabello rosado, ojos grandes y redondos y aspecto gótico andaba en la calle como buscando algo, naturalmente que él no pudo resistir ir a ofrecer su ayuda.

-Eh- Pellona se quedaba sorprendida al ver como un sujeto rubio se hincaba ante ella y le besaba la mano, irritada le dio una cachetada -¿Qué onda contigo idiota?-

Sanji ni sintió el golpe de tanto que admiraba a la chica fantasmagórica–Oh señorita ¿Algo la aqueja?- preguntó el rubio muy caballeroso dejando a un lado su cargamento.

-Busco a un hombre- respondió Pellona a secas, queriendo terminar la conversación cuanto antes y seguir en caza de su novio perdido Zoro.

Sanji puso ojos de corazón y echó humo por la nariz -¡Pues aquí hay uno dispuesto a amarte por toda la eternidad!-

-¡Aléjate!- Pellona se lo quitó disparándole un fantasma negativo

Sanji cayó al suelo deprimido -Soy el mujeriego mas fracasado del mundo, me quiero morir-

–El hombre al que busco no es un sujeto cualquiera como tú, adiós- se despidió agresiva y entonces se fue haciendo berrinches.

-Ouch- Sanji se puso de pie ileso, acto seguido encendió un cigarrillo y se expresó resignado –Ese hombre al que busca ella debe de ser alguien grandioso, un verdadero caballero, una ejemplar masculino único… ¿De casualidad no será mi hermano gemelo perdido?-

El cocinero de los mugiwara cogió su mandado de nuevo y siguió su camino, pensando aun que este era su día de suerte; que hoy encontraría a la mujer de su vida. Pero no sería fácil olvidar a esa chica gótica de cabellos rosados, sentía que podían haber tenido algo especial, oh que tristeza.

_Antes de pasar a la siguiente escena aparece Basil Hawkins con sus cartas –Probabilidad de que Sanji olvide a Pellona al encontrarse con otra chica en la calle: 85%. Probabilidad de que Sanji se vuelva okama: 10%. Probabilidad de que a alguien le interese lo que estoy prediciendo: 2%, qué pena ¿Acaso no tengo fans?-_

* * *

**Pobre Hawkins ¿Alguien es su fan?...en fin…**

...

"El puesto de Don Nelson.

Zoro sabía que no era el lugar más fino ni más _sano_, vaya puesto digno de un _marrano_.

Comida chatarra y tacos de _maíz_, todo acompañado de cerveza de _raíz_

Pero ya que Bonney todo _pagaría_, él como un cerdo _comería"_.

_...  
_

_-Un momento ¡Aquí el puerco y el que hace rimas soy yo! Voy a poner una demanda- interrumpe Ace rompiendo la cuarta pared._

...

Ahem, disculpen, ya saben como es Ace…regresemos a los "brillantes" pensamientos de Zoro:

Era curioso pero de entre todas las mujeres, Bonney era la que menos desconfianza le causaba, parecía como si lo único que le importara fuera comer, tan malos modales tenía que sentada sobre la mesa devoraba todo lo que podía, pero eso no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo, no después de haber experimentado incómodos líos con las dos raritas de antes.

Bonney volteó a verlo y le dirigió la palabra aun con la boca llena –Oye, ese estomago que tienes es bastante grande-.

-Bueno, tragar como cerdo tenía que darme más capacidad estomacal-

…

_Disclaimer: las referencias a cerdos, puercos, marranos y súper héroes basados en cochinitos pertenecen a Ace. _

…

_-"Puedo cortar villanos, pero no me meteré con el copyright"- _pensó Zoro –Ah sí, bueno, tragar como glotón tenía que darme más capacidad estomacal- repitió mientras devoraba una pierna de pollo (¿contento Ace?)

-Me gusta cómo se oye eso- añadió Bonney sonriendo de una manera muy distinta que mandó un escalofrió por la espina del espadachín, ese gesto y esa mirada penetrante con la que le contemplaba la chica le recordaban en cierto modo las miradas que le habían echado la loca chica fantasmagórica y la torpe espadachín marine antes de empezar a portarse raras con él, en serio que le perturbaba recordar cómo se sonrojaban

-"_Tranquilo, no es que vaya a pasar de nuevo por tercera vez_"- trató de convencerse y cuando vio que Don Nelson traía un enorme platillo de tacos, su estomago se encargó de convencerlo –"_Además, que ella me esté pagando la comida no tiene que significar que vaya a empezar de acosadora como las otras dos_"-.

_Diez minutos después._

-¡Ah estoy satisfecho!- exclamaba tras terminarse la segunda porción, con todo lo que había comido aguantaría hasta tres días sin nada.

-Que ¿Tan pronto estás lleno?- le cuestionó Bonney totalmente incrédula mientras comía al mismo ritmo que hace quince minutos.

-Consumo mucho, pero tengo mis limites. Debo retirarme- dijo levantándose de su silla y sobándose su prominente estomago –No suelo decir esto muchas veces, pero gracias, en serio que me salvaste, no sé ni cómo podría agradecértelo-.

Bonney pausó unos segundos y entonces puso una cara sombría -¿Y qué tal si lo haces comiendo más?-.

Zoro alzó una ceja en confusión -¿Cómo?-.

-Nunca había visto a alguien comer tanto como tú y en lo personal pienso que tu estomago tiene más potencial del que crees- explicó Bonney mientras gateaba sobre la mesa acercándose sensualmente a Zoro hasta llegar chocar su frente con la de él –Eres a quien estaba buscando-

El sexto sentido de Zoro reaccionó, advirtiéndole que "la maldición" estaba por regresar, el comportamiento de Bonney ¡Era como el de las otras dos!

Y entonces ella soltó lo que menos quería oír el peliverde -Tú serás mi pareja-

-Woah- Zoro cayó de sentón al suelo –"_Como soy ingenuo, debí de haber sospechado desde un principio ¡Tengo una maldición con las mujeres!_"-.

Pero Bonney sorprendió aun mas al revelar su objetivo -En un par de horas iniciara el torneo de comida en parejas. Necesito alguien comelón para vencer, se dice que participará un gran campeón de la tragazón; un hombre que presume tener un estomago que nunca se llena, los rumores dicen que es tan poderoso que no llevará acompañante ¡El cree que puede solo!-

-"_¿Estomago infinito? Si no se refiere a Kirby entonces seguro que se refiere a Luffy_"- razonó Zoro –Ahem, lo lamento, pero ya no puedo más- reafirmó mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, mas su gordura no lo dejaba.

-Oh estás tan gordo que no puedes correr…que lastima- se expresó Bonney con voz tenebrosa mientras le pisaba en la panza con uno de sus tacones, entonces de la nada sacó una cuerda para amarrarlo como cerd…bueno ya saben, además de un embudo que atorárselo en la boca-¡Agrandemos pues ese estomago tuyo, tenemos un torneo que ganar!- exclamó salvajemente para entonces ordenar mas comida que entonces echaría en el embudo provocando que Zoro se revolcara como un… bueno, ya saben.

...

"Pobre Zoro, por andar de _confiado_, de una loca mujer se había _fiado_.

Ahora era obligado a _comer_, no había manera en que se pudiera _oponer._

Tan humillante era esto se sentía _violado_, ojalá de Pellona y Tashigi no se hubiera _quejado_

Pero ya que Ace se la pasa _amenazando_, será mejor dejar de estar _rimando"_

_...  
_

* * *

**Pasando a la no muy emocionante pelea de la arena RAW**

La pelea seguía siendo la más aburrida de la historia y la prueba es que el campeón llevaba ya más de diez minutos haciendo lo mismo. Así es, Burgess seguía golpeando a Jozu en la panza, aunque su ímpetu inicial se había desvanecido por el cansancio-Toma esto, y esto…y esto uff-

Y qué decir de Jozu, seguía en modo "Gedatsu" sin hacer nada más que recibir los golpes que ni siquiera sentía –Lo escucho pero no lo veo ¿Qué clase de técnica es esta?- se preguntaba sorprendido.

-¡Pues deja de tener los ojos rodados al revés y pelea!- le regañaba Marco.

El problema es que Jozu era más terco que una mula -¡Pero esta es mi técnica más poderosa!-

Marco aun estando muy irritado, supo que era tiempo de hacer razonar a Jozu, por más complicado que pudiera ser -No Jozu ¿Quién eres tú?-

-Soy una papa-

-No, bueno si, pero no ¡Tu eres el diamante Jozu! Un hombre poderoso por sus propios meritos, que ha llegado a ser- Marco pausó incapaz de encontrar un adjetivo positivo que describiera a Jozu –"_Tonto, inmaduro, molesto ¿Por qué no encuentro nada bueno?_"-.

-¿He llegado a ser qué?- demandó respuesta el grandulón.

Marco estaba empezando a sudar ¿En qué cosa buena se había convertido Jozu? No encontraba ni una sola -"_Lento, estúpido, empalagoso, metiche…vamos Marco, solo inventa una cosa buena sobre Jozu_"-

Para sorpresa del entrenador, Jozu se contestó a sí mismo -¡Ah ya entiendo! Estas insinuando que me he llegado a convertir en un bailarín de ballet de clase mundial ¡Sabia que tomar esa clases hace un par de semanas me harían en un genio!-

-"_Jozu bailando ballet, Jozu bailando ballet, Jozu bailando ballet_"- pobre Marco por poco se andaba traumando de solo pensar la idea –Eh, si ¡Eres un gran bailarín de ballet por tus propios meritos, no necesitas imitar a nadie!-.

-¡Si, Jozu power!- exclamó Jozu despertando, dejando de comportarse como un idiota de nivel diez (es decir Gedatsu) y comenzando ahora si a comportarse como un idiota de nivel nueve (casi lo mismo al fin y al cabo) -¡Jozu ganar!- exclamó tirándole un manotazo a Burgess, ataque que lo mandó a volar contra las cuerdas.

Burgess podía ser un luchador profesional, pero eso no lo hacía inmune a ataques físicos de alta magnitud como los de Jozu -¡Q-que fuerza bruta!-

-Jozu, Jozu, Jozu- pronunciaba Jozu compulsivamente pero aun su lenguaje corporal demostraba que ahora si iba en serio.

-"_Otra vez entró en sus tendencias de pokemon, por suerte ya vine preparado para ese caso_"- razonó Marco, entonces explotó eso a su favor – ¡Jozu usa _megapatada_!-

-¡Jozu!- el grandote obedeció como si fuera un "pseudo animal de anime al que le gusta pelear con otros pseudo animales siempre que un humano se lo ordene" y Marco fuera su "entrenador de pseudo animales que desea ganar a los demás entrenadores y ganar medallas de niño explorador que le dan derecho a pelear un torneo nacional y poder ser así campeón", fue y le puso un patadón a Burgess quien por causa del cansancio no pudo esquivar.

-¡Ahhhh!-

-¡Es _superfectivo_!- exclamaron los espectadores

-Excelente, ahora solo tengo que asegurarme de que Ace cumpla su sencilla parte-

_Un segundo después, Marco pasaba de confiando a sorprendido_

-¿Qué demonios está haciendo Puerco-man?-

Ace estaba sentado frente a burro y entre sus manos traía unas cartas de juego.

-¡Es tiempo de d-d-d-duelo!- exclamaba Ace mientras sacaba una tarjeta de One Pis Doh –Veo que has sacado la tarjeta Ivankov, pero no me confundirás acerca de mi sexualidad, porque yo atacaré con la tarjeta del vampiro, Mihawk robará la mitad de tus puntos de vida-.

Burro miró el montón de cartas y entonces agarró un bonche y empezó a masticarlas, de modo que solo quedó una carta.

-¡La carta gomu gomu! Oh no, entonces has rebotado el movimiento de mi tarjeta, eso implica que Mihawk se absorberá la mitad de sus puntos de vida a si mismo…un momento ¿Eso significa que perdió energía o al absorberse a si mismo ganó puntos de vida? P-pero ¡La energía no se crea ni se destruye! Ah mi cabeza…paradojas físicas, ugh- Ace se sujetaba la cabeza como si trajera una jaqueca -Burro eres sádico, pero no me dejaré vencer, usaré mi arma secreta, jeje el noventa y nueve por ciento de las demás cartas no funcionan contra mi as bajo la manga ¡Elijo la carta puño de fuego! Tiembla ante mis flamas-

A burro se le salió una carta del hocico, la carta del perro de magma, la única carta defensiva capaz de anular la carta Hiken no Ace.

-¡Ah no puedo contra tu intelecto superior, némesis!-

Marco se quería dar otro palmazo en la cara, pero no tenía sentido seguir arruinando su fotogénico rostro, así que se controló y depositó su confianza en Jozu; después de todo el gigantón era invencible cuando se lo proponía y su rival lo estaba descubriendo al recibir la paliza de su vida -¡Vamos papa humana, usa _endurecer_ y entonces usa _tacleo_ para atacar al enemigo!-

-¡Jozu!- el grandote asumió su forma de diamante y como si fuera una locomotora fue a embestir al luchador de Kurohige que no encontraba como afrontar la situación.

-¡Jozu, usa _panzazo letal!_-

-Maldición- Burgess cubrió los brazos para cubrirse, pero un panzazo de Jozu hecho diamante era demasiado para su defensiva -Agh-.

-Acabalo con tu movimiento estelar; _Abrazo cariñoso_-.

Jozu abrió los brazos y empezó a imaginarse a Burgess como un pachoncito oso teddy -Oh, osito de peluche- dijo mientras se le acercaba como un bebé caprichoso que quiere su juguete.

-¡Todo menos eso!- exclamó Burgess casi suplicando, pero tan debilitado estaba que no pudo escapar del juicio final.

-¡Osito!- Jozu le dio un fulminante apretón con sus fuertes brazos. El desafortunado luchador cayó al suelo con los ojos blancos, derrotado.

Marco sintió una gran felicidad al ver el gran trabajo del agente tres -¡Lo hiciste Jozu!-

-¡Lo hiciste Jozu!- exclamó el mismo Jozu repitiendo lo mismo que Marco.

Ahora solo quedaba que Ace venciera a burro, tarea relativamente fácil, el reto estaba por ser completado.

_Pero como en toda pelea importante, tenía que pasar algo dramático, algo que cambiara el panorama._

-¡Alto!- exclamaba Burgess alzándose con dificultad.

Marco no se la podía creer, ese luchador aun podía moverse tras semejante paliza-¿¡Que rayos!? Es resistente-.

-Buehehe, T-tu- entre tambaleos Burgess señaló con el dedo índice a Jozu –Tipo diamante-.

-Hmph- Jozu se quedó esperando mientras cruzaba los brazos con cierta soberbia infantil.

Todos menos Ace guardaron silencio, parecía que el campeón tenía algo que decir antes de caer derrotado (típico en los ganadores que finalmente llegan a perder) ¿Acaso lo iba a felicitar por su poder? ¿O iba a trolear a todos?

-Hehe- Burgess apuntó al rostro de Jozu –Hay un mosquito parado en tu nariz- le dijo.

-¿M-mosquito?- Jozu pareció perturbarse y comenzó a alzar su puño.

Marco vio la expresión de trollface en la cara de Burgess –Oh no ¡Jozu no lo hag…!-

Demasiado tarde, como el gran bobo que era Jozu cayó en la trampa y estúpidamente intentó matarse el mosquito dándose un puñetazo a sí mismo en la cara y como era de esperarse si se lastimó;

"Lo único que puede rayar a un diamante es otro diamante, lo único que puede herir a Jozu es Jozu mismo"

-Nooooooooooooo- gritaba Marco en cámara lenta, mientras Jozu se iba de espaldas.

-Mmmmh siiii- Sadie-chan gemía placenteramente en cámara lenta

-Woahhh- A Ace se le salían los ojos y la lengua también en cámara lenta.

-Buoooohhh- y Jozu obviamente que iba cayendo lentamente mientras se observaba la deformación en su rostro –Un momento- Jozu se detuvo a media caída –Aceleremos esto ¿No?- dijo como si nada y entonces el tiempo se aceleró por lo que se estampó exageradamente rápido contra el waffle.

-¡Jozu!- exclamó Marco incapaz de creerse lo que estaba pasado.

Pero para hacer más emocionantes las cosas, Jozu seguía consciente, muy herido pero con su espíritu aun completo -No, una papa no puede perder-.

Pero tenía que llegar el metiche de burro y darle una patada con sus patas traseras a Jozu directamente en la nuca, noqueándolo, dejándole con las pupilas dando vueltas y la lengua de fuera. La teoría quedaba comprobada; burro era un burro común, pero con el elemento sorpresa de su lado.

_Jozu la legendaria papa humana había caído._

Marco cayó de rodillas -E-esto no puede ser ¡Es totalmente ilógico e inconsecuente!-

_La esperanza estaba muerta, no había manera de ganar._

-¡Hey!- exclamó Ace subiéndose en una de las cuerdas llamando la atención de todos –¡Por si no lo han notado aquí hay un puerquito vivito y coleando con su cola rizada!-

-¿Ace?-

El agente dos le sonrió a su mejor amigo -Tranquilo amigo Marco, de esto me encargo yo- dijo muy confiado señalándose con el pulgar a sí mismo.

-Pero Ace ¡Ellos son dos y hemos perdido a Jozu!-

-Marco ¿recuerdas esa vez en que te dije que hay veces en que solo hay que dejar que las cosas pasen?- le cuestionó en muy gallito de Ace –Pues no tiene nada que ver con lo que te voy a decir ahora-.

-¿Entonces por qué lo mencionas?-.

-Para verme más genial, tengo que satisfacer a mis fans-

-Ahorita es cuando menos deberías de estar pensando en tus fans, el mundo está en juego-.

Burgess, Sadie y todos los espectadores solo estaban viendo la conversación con los ojos de puntito y total silencio ¿Qué demonios pasaba con esos dos?

-Aww Marco, eres tan malo-

-Ok, bueno "señorito sabe lo todo" ¿Cómo es que piensas ganar?-.

Ace se tronó los nudillos –Ya verás- entonces de un salto bajó de las cuerdas y pisó la plataforma Jejeje-.

Burgess empezó a irritarse con la actitud retadora del agente -¿De qué te ríes marranito de rancho de segunda? ¡Te vamos a hacer tocino!-.

-Creo que es momento de _usarlo_- se expresó puerco-man mientras un aire lo impactaba haciendo ondular su capa de manera épica.

¿De qué hablaba Ace? Bueno…

El hablaba de…

De…

_Continuará…_

* * *

Yup, salió medio raro el capitulo, me tardé algo pero al fin quedó decente. Aunque Ace troleó el final

Ace ahora tiene el reto de vencer a dos poderosos luchadores por si solo ¿Cuál será su arma secreta? Pero no solo el está en problemas, Zoro está siendo casi abusado por Bonney quien lo está obligando a comer y comer sin parar, Sanji está buscando alguna mujer que le haga caso, Luffy y Nami son novios gracias a sus instintos interiores (Solo esperemos que no hagan demasiado caso a sus instintos, ya imaginaran que podría pasar).

¿Qué sorpresas depara la batalla? No se lo pierdan en el siguiente capítulo "**Juego sucio**"

Gracias por todo su apoyo en forma de reviews, que tengan un buen dia/noche.


	25. Las leyes del anime

_Disclaimer: Marco, Ace y el noventa y nueve por ciento de los personajes que aparecen en este fic no son míos, son propiedad de Eichiro Oda._

_Anteriormente: _

_La gran semifinal de RAW del equipo Black contra el equipo agentes ha comenzado y Jozu ha demostrado su gran fuerza bruta poniéndole una paliza a Burgess, pero finalmente ha sido engañado terminando KO por su propio puño, dejando así solo a Ace (Puerco-man) para derrotar a Burgess y a burro juntos._

_Por otro lado, Luffy y Nami han iniciado un noviazgo (con ayuda de sus personas interiores) y Zoro se ha convertido en víctima de Bonney quien ahora lo engorda sin clemencia en el puesto de tacos de Don Nelson._

* * *

**Superagentes Ace y Marco; Las leyes del anime**

Puerco-man Ace estaba de pie sobre la plataforma hecha de waffle, con las manos en la cintura y un aire haciendo ondular su capa se veía como todo un superhéroe –Creo que es momento de _usarlo_- decía sonriendo con toda confianza.

Su contrincante, el luchador Jesus Burgess estaba molesto con la actitud retadora del superagente -Grr, no te crezcas conmigo puerquito, he derrotado a tu amigo que es más poderoso que tú-.

Ace observó a Jozu tirado en el suelo y con ojos en forma de cruz –Has vencido a Jozu ¿Pero sabes qué? Tu tampoco eres mi objetivo principal, aquí y ahora el más poderoso…-

Tan exagerado y amante del drama que era, se tomó unos segundos y puso una cara de seriedad.

-¡Es burro!- exclamó con convencimiento total observando fijamente al animal común y corriente que rumiaba en una esquina del cuadrilátero, ignorante de lo que pasaba a sus alrededores.

-Te haré guacamole- amenazó Burgess sintiéndose ofendido.

-No podrás, por que ha llegado el momento de _usarlo_- repitió Ace.

Un silencio inundó todo el lugar, se podía respirar la tensión entre los luchadores, como si en cualquier momento se fueran a atacar y terminar con la pelea de una vez por todas.

-"¿_Que va usar Ace?_"- se preguntaba Marco.

-"_¿Qué va a usar Puerco-man?_"- se preguntaba Usopp.

-"_¿Qué es el guacamole?_"- se preguntaba Chopper sumamente intrigado.

-¡Voy a usarlo!- exclamó Ace con todas sus fuerzas –Usaré un poder inimaginable, una técnica milenaria, usaré el…el…mmh- el hombre puerco se quedó pensando –mmh ¿Qué era?-.

Todo mundo se cayó de espaldas ¿Tanto drama todo para que se le olvidara?

-¡Vamos no puedes olvidarlo ahorita mismo!- le regañó Marco corriendo a aferrarse de las cuerdas.

_-¡Recuérdalo!- _gritaron al mismo tiempo los espectadores.

-Mmh… ¿Cómo se llamaba?-

_-¡Vamos Puerco-man tu puedes!- _le echaba porras Franky

-_Por dios ¿A qué sabe el guacamole?_-

-¡Tu puedes!- exclamó Burgess, pero entonces dejó caer su mandíbula –Hey se supone que a mí no me conviene que lo recuerde ¡Te acabaré Puerco-man!- el luchador dio un enorme salto hacia Ace preparando para derribarlo de un golpe.

-¡Ace!- gritó Marco al ver que su compañero no se movía para esquivar.

Ace vio el ataque inminente –Ah ya recordé- dijo en tono relajado y entonces cruzó los brazos y se expresó con estilo –Yo seré el mejor salchichero del mundo-.

-¿Cómo?- Burgess se sorprendió con tal afirmación, pero aun mas estupefacto quedó cuando empezó a moverse en cámara lenta y todo a su alrededor tomó un tono azulesco -¿Qué está pasando aquí?-.

Tan lento se movía Burgess que Ace lo esquivo con facilidad agachándose y entonces contraatacó desde debajo del luchador soltándole un puñetazo con todo – ¡_Puerco punch!_-.

Burgess cayó contra el waffle atontado tras recibir semejante ataque.

Marco, los Mugiwara presentes, Sadie-chan, Burro y el resto de los espectadores se quedaron boquiabiertos, sin poder explicarse lo que había pasado y Chopper... aun nadie le explicaba que es el guacamole.

-Jeje- Ace cruzó los brazos satisfecho, riendo ante el silencio que lo rodeaba –Ley del anime número ochenta y siete "Cuando el protagonista dice una frase épica, sus reflejos y su poder de ataque aumenta"-.

-¿Qué?- Marco sacudió la cabeza y fue a acercarse hacia la plataforma y hablar desde abajo –No te hagas el genial ¡Que fue eso que hiciste!-

-Son las leyes del anime, son absolutas y aprendí a usarlas ¿Apoco no soy genial?- preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior, inflando las mejillas y alzando las cejas, expresión facial que mas que genial lo hacía ver estúpido.

Marco frunció el ceño, no le cuadraba como es que el superagente dos sabia usar esas técnicas -Haber Ace ¿Cómo es que aprendiste a usar esas técnicas?-.

-Ah verás ¿Recuerdas que antes de la pelea fui a realizar actos heroicos?-.

-Ajá, si claro "actos heroicos"-.

-Pues uno de esos actos heroicos fue visitar a Kumadori-sensei en el hospital donde estaba internado, él fue quien compartió su sabiduría conmigo- explicó Ace mientras aparecía una nube imaginaria flotando arriba de su cabeza en la cual se veía lo que había pasado.

* * *

_Hace ya buen rato_

_-¡Kumadori, yo Puerco-man he venido a salvarte!- exclamaba Ace mientras entraba repentinamente a la sala donde los médicos tenían al PC9._

_-Yo-yoi ¿Eres tu Ace?- preguntó el otaku con voz moribunda, resultaba que estaba en cama, recibiendo tratamiento de la abstinencia de anime, es decir le tenían una pantalla de plasma con episodios de anime de todo tipo de series, los médicos decían que si dejaba de recibir sus dosis de anime tan solo un minuto podría morir._

_-Era Ace, pero ahora he digievolucionado, ahora soy el superhéroe puercoman-se presentó Ace haciendo una pose._

_-No había recibido visitas, ugh- dijo el otaku entre quejidos –Ace, estoy muriendo-._

_-Resiste Kumadori, solo siete días para que salgan tus mangas semanales, por lo pronto tienes que sobrevivir con episodios de anime repetidos-le animó Ace –Mira, te traje un manga, quizás te ayude a sobrellevar tu sufrimiento-._

_-Gracias Puercoman eres mi héroe-_

_-Claro ¿por cierto que estás viendo?-preguntó Ace._

_-Míralo con tus propios ojos, es un anime legendario-_

_Ace se quedó viendo el anime un rato, pero algo le pareció ilógico –Oye, el villano dijo que el planeta explotaría en cinco minutos y ya pasaron como veinte minutos-._

_-Yoyoi, así que lo has notado, eso es una ley del anime __"el tiempo transcurre como se le da la regalada gana"__- explicó el otaku según el muy intelectual._

_-¡Oh, explícame más!-_

_-Te ves muy interesado, ok, entonces te enseñaré a usar las leyes del anime-_

_Durante otro rato Ace estuvo recibiendo instrucciones de su nuevo maestro, hasta que dominó el arte de las leyes del anime usando un libro de "domine las leyes del anime for dummies" que el mismo Kumadori editó en un dos por tres._

_-¿Alguna duda mi joven padawan?- preguntó el ahora sensei tras acabar la sesión que había consistido principalmente en ver mangas, criticar la producción de ciertos animes, entrar a foros de internet y discutir escalas de poder y lo más importante; crear pairings crack._

_-De hecho sí maestro, es algo que siempre he querido saber- Ace se arrodilló frente a su nuevo guía en la vida (en realidad solo del mundo otaku)-¿Qué es el hentai?-_

_-Oh mi joven aprendiz, si esa sabiduría tan alta queréis entender, un maestro otaku de alto rango deberás ser-_

_-Oh ya veo, ni modo- Ace observó su puerco-reloj (De venta en la tienda oficial de Puercoman por solo cinco dólares) - Ah pero ya se me está haciendo tarde, debo de ir a pelear ¡Gracias sensei!-_

_En cuanto Ace se fue, Kumadori sacó de debajo de su cama un montón de mangas ecchis y hentais y los abrazó posesivamente todo alocado –Está loco ese Ace, una cosa es enseñarle los secretos del anime y otra es compartir mis tesoros ¡Nunca los compartiré, son todos míos!-._

_Por andar de egoísta, un volumen de Tu Love-Ru se le resbaló de entre las manos y le desconectó la conexión de su televisión de plasma, automáticamente cayó en shock y sus signos vitales dejaron de aparecer en el electrocardiógrafo. Por suerte una enfermera estaba cerca y fue a conectar la televisión, reviviendo así a Kumadori. Había otaku obsesivo para rato._

* * *

_Regresando al presente_

-Ace baka, yo preocupándome por entrenarte y discutir estrategias mientras tu andabas viendo caricaturas japonesas ¡Eres un insensible, te mataré!- renegaba Marco mientras ahorcaba a Ace para la sorpresa de los espectadores.

Sadie-chan no podía creer semejante locura -Mmh, que sorprendente giro de acontecimientos, el entrenador está atacando a su luchador ¡Miren la llave que le está poniendo!-.

-Pero Puerco-man no se está dejando- relataban algunos de los espectadores.

-Buehaha, pero que buena pelea- exclamaba incluso Jesus Burgess sentado en el ring.

-¿Uh?- Marco dejó de agredir a Ace cuando se percató de que el rival estaba recuperado –Maldición, hasta yo a veces pierdo la cabeza-.

-Y el cabello- añadió Ace.

-Después porque te ataco desgraciado-

-Perdona, perdona, era solo un decir-.

-Te la paso esta vez, pero algún día tu impulsividad podría llevarte a hacer o decir algo que te meta en un problema de verdad- advirtió Marco.

Ace abrió los ojos de mas, como captando el mensaje -¿Algo así como hacer algo que haga enojar mucho, pero mucho a alguien que confía mucho pero mucho en mi y que entonces se vuelva mi némesis y jure destruirme y a ti también por ser mi cómplice y entonces se forme un conflicto mundial que ponga en riesgo el mundo entero creando una trama tan grande que haga que sea necesaria una continuación a "Superagentes Ace y Marco"?-.

Marco rodó los ojos y suspiró irritado –Mira, mejor ni digas nada, porque por alguna razón últimamente cada cosa tonta e improbable que sale de tu boca termina volviéndose realidad-.

-Esas son las leyes del anime en acción ¿A poco no son lo máximo?- preguntó todo contento, emoción que no compartía su entrenador –Vamos, la continuación de nuestras aventuras podría titularse "Superagentes Marco y Ace"-.

-Oye, eso no suena tan mal, al poner mi nombre por encima del tuyo mi posición como tu superior quedaría reivindicada y además…espera ¡Ni creas que me vas a chantajear!- renegó al percatarse de que estaba cayendo en el juego de Ace.

De pronto Burgess interrumpió –Oigan, vuélvanse a pelear, se estaba poniendo buena la lucha, a este paso primero me va a salir barba-.

Marco se puso serio -Nos está tomando del cabello, bueno aunque a mí ni crea que me lo tomará tan fácil-.

-Pfht- Ace tuvo que taparse la boca para evitar que sus risas escaparan.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? Yo solo dije que no puede tomarme el pelo tan fácil… ¡Ah maldita sea, otra vez no!- maldijo al captar lo gracioso (aunque para él no era nada chistoso el asunto de su falta de cabello).

-Esa es una ley del anime amigo mío, se trata de la "ley del meme recurrente", en este caso tu calvicie es el meme-.

Marco mejor fue hacia las cuerdas -Ace, yo no creo en los memes, no en esa gente que lee nuestras aventuras ni en las leyes del anime. Pero si creer en que eso sirve te ayudará a ganar, entonces dejo esto en tus manos- dichas las palabras el entrenador bajó.

-Gracias entrenador, una ley del anime dice que "el protagonista se vuelve más fuerte cuando sus amigos confían en él de toda alma"- agradeció el supuesto superhéroe luchador.

-Leyes del anime, leyes del anime- empezó a decir Burgess con tono de burla mientras se alzaba de pie –Pamplinas, te enseñaré mi ley que dice"Patearé tu trasero de aquí a Marte"-.

Puerco-man se rascó la nuca haciendo una mueca -Ah caray, esa si no me la sé, debe de ser de un anime muy exótico ¿Cómo funciona?-

-¡Así!- Burgess fue y le tiró un poderoso puñetazo que el agente logró a evadir a muy duras penas saltando a un lado. Entonces le contraatacó saltándole y soltándole una serie de puñetazos que el campeón recibió contra el pecho sin oponer ninguna resistencia –Mientras no vuelva a bajar la guardia tu no me harás daño, la única amenaza para mí era el bruto- presumió el secuaz de Kurohige señalando al inconsciente Diamond Jozu.

-Nunca subestimes a un puerco _Puerco punch_- Ace dio un salto hacia el luchador con la intención de darle un golpe en el abdomen.

-Ja, no puedes hacerme daño- Burgess se puso en guardia asumiendo una posición defensiva, endureciendo sus músculos para recibir el golpe de lleno.

-Ouch- Ace cayó de sentón al suelo y empezó a sobarse los nudillos –Oye, esa es la técnica de Jozu ¡Plagiador!- le acusó.

-Ese idiota amigo tuyo era de diamante, yo no lo soy, pero pegas tan débil que con tensar mis músculos puedo soportar todo ataque tuyo, el concepto es simple, solo es necesario que…-

-_Puerco-kick_!- Ace fue a atinarle una patada voladora, pero el oponente le atrapó en el aire y enseguida lo estrelló con fuerzas contra el waffle.

-Ya te dije que no funcionará de nuevo conmigo buehaha- presumió Burgess señalándose a sí mismo con el pulgar ganándose aplausos por parte de los espectadores.

-Mmmh- Marco observaba atento los movimientos de Ace, como entrenador debía de estar listo para planear alguna táctica, pero en estos momentos había algo que le ponía a pensar bastante –"_Fue un simple puerco-punch el que hizo que Burgess terminara contra el suelo ¿Por qué ahora no le hacen ni un rasguño?_"-.

Ace salió al agujero con forma de Ace y se limpio el sudor de su frente –Esto aun no se acaba, si estamos copiando ataques de los demás, entonces tomaré un ataque de mi hermano prestado- el agente se plantó frente a Burgess – ¡_Oinky-oinky no Gattling Puerco!_- exclamó dejándole ir una ráfaga de puñetazos mientras atrás de él aparecía como fondo (al puro estilo anime) la figura representativa de su ataque; un puerco mecánico con una ametralladora en lugar de hocico (¿Qué diantres es esa cosa?)

-Cosquillas, no son más que cosquillas- Jozu se quitó a Ace de una patada, de modo que el súper-puerco fue a estrellarse contra las cuerdas.

-Ahora si ya te las verás, _técnica secreta de las artes del cerdo de las montañas; súper ultra kuchiyose kamehame puerco-kick_-

-Ese _puerco-kick_ no me hizo nada antes y no lo hará hoy- Burgess cruzó los brazos confiado…mala elección ya que el puñetazo fue tan fuerte que le hizo terminar de rodillas y viendo estrellitas dando vueltas alrededor de sí.

-Ley del anime numero cuatrocientos setenta y siete "La potencia de un ataque es proporcional al número de palabras que componen su nombre"- explicó Ace sintiéndose todo un sabio en la cultura otaku.

Marco se sobaba el mentón, aun analizando que estaba pasando –"_En realidad no era más que un puerco-kick común y corriente ¿en verdad agregarle más palabras antes de ejecutar el ataque lo hace más poderoso? No tiene lógica, debe ser algo mas_"-

-¡Te voy a dejar como un puerco revolcado en el lodo!- Burgess fue a embestir lleno de ira a Ace, ataque muy predecible para el agente quien evadió dando un salto hacia arriba esquivándolo y girando grácilmente y con estilo, maravillando a muchos de los presentes.

-_Puerco-butt-stamp_- Ace se acomodó en el aire justo arriba del luchador profesional y entonces se le dejó ir con el trasero para darle en la nuca.

Pero ese ataque sorprendió a todo mundo y es que se repitió tres veces ante sus miradas ¡Como cuando se toman tres tomas de algo para acentuarlo! Era inexplicable, ilógico pero así fue como lo vieron; tres impactos consecutivos del trasero de Ace contra la nuca de Burgess.

-Ley del anime numero ochenta y nueve "Un golpe épico vale por tres"- dijo Ace cayendo lentamente en el aire.

-"_¿Rebotó tres veces contra la cabeza del oponente? Esa es la única explicación_"- seguía pensando Marco.

-Mmh, eso fue demoledor- gimió la presentadora Sadie-chan.

-Puerco-man, Puerco-man, Puerco-man- echaban porras las multitudes.

Y Ace iba cayendo lentamente en el aire, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción –"_¿Qué es está sensación? ¿Es lo que se conoce como éxito? Siento como si nada pudiera detenerme, como si fuera capaz de hacer cualquier cosas, quizás…quizás sea tiempo de lanzarme al estrellato como cantante, mi gran talento oculto_"-

-¡Ace reacciona!- gritó Marco sacando al agente dos de sus pensamientos.

-¿Uh?- Para cuando Ace salió de sus irreales fantasías, ya tenía un enorme puño frente a su cara. Esta vez ni siquiera Kizaru con su velocidad hubiera podido evitar al ataque.

Ace salió rodando por el waffle como un cerdito revolcándose en el lodo hasta impactarse contra una esquina.

-Esto aun no se acaba- advertía Burgess más encolerizado que antes, recibir ataques tan devastadores lo hacían quedar mal ante las multitudes y no soportaba que eso pasara.

Ace empezaba a reclinarse y sobarse la cabeza tras el semejante puñetazo -E-eres muy resistente-

Marco, Sadie-chan, Nico Robin, los personajes de relleno…todos sabían que esta pelea iba a ser muy reñida ¿Qué triunfaría? ¿Las leyes del anime de Puerco-man? ¿O la incomparable fuerza y habilidad de un luchador profesional? ¿El sombrero de Mihawk o el de Law? Ah no, eso ya no aplica.

Solo el tiempo lo diría…o en otras palabras ¡Es hora de intermedio!

* * *

**Pasando a la "Saga de Zoro y sus desaventuras amorosas"**

Otro cigarrillo más, como que hoy andaba muy ansioso por que la llevaba varios seguidos. El cocinero de la banda de contrabandistas "Los mugiwaras" sabía que solo había una cosa capaz de calmar sus ansias y eso era encontrar chicas lindas que ligarse.

-Mierda, esa chica de cabello rosado y ojos grandes era tan hermosa- decía mientras echaba humo de su boca, aun recordando su encuentro con Pellona –Pero no debo de rendirme, hoy encontraré el amor, solo tengo que creer-.

-Oye, eso fue muy cursi- le comentó un sujeto a su lado que utilizaba maquillaje.

-¿Qué? ¡Fuera de mi camino!- Sanji lo mandó a volar de una patada –Maldición, no se me acercan chicas, pero si okamas. Mejor me pongo a correr hacia mi destino- el rubio salió corriendo pero a los veinte metros de distancia recorrida se frenó –Un momento ¿Pero que no mi destino está con Nami-swan y Robin-chan? Ellas me aman, necesitan de mí-

_Y así la mente de Sanji se transportó a lo que creía era su futuro_

* * *

_Todo mundo estaba reunido en la capilla, invitados de todas partes del mundo ¡Hasta los villanos habían venido al acontecimiento! Tal así era la magnitud de la boda de "Pierna Negra Sanji" y Nico Robin._

_-Ahem- el sacerdote Bartholomew Kuma tosió llamando la atención de todos y leyendo su biblia de bolsillo (que en realidad no era más que un bloc de notas) se dispuso a entrar en la parte final de la ceremonia –Tu Sanji, caballero de caballeros y hombre de hombres ¿Prometes amar a Nico Robin y protegerla por toda la eternidad?-._

_Sanji volteó a ver a su hermosa novia que llevaba un indescriptible vestido blanco, sus ojos tomaron forma de corazón y empezó a dar vueltas -¡Oh sí, yo amaré a Robin-chan con toda mi alma! ¡La protegeré de todos los que sean una amenaza para ella!-._

_Robin no cabía en felicidad–Oh Sanji mi caballero, ahora entre tus brazos no tendré que temer nada-._

_-Sniff…ese es mi hijo- lloraba Zeff cediendo a las lagrimas, orgulloso de Sanji._

_Luffy empezó a aplaudir -Vamos Sanji, eres el mejor ¿No crees tú lo mismo cariño?- preguntó a su pareja; una pierna de pollo gigante._

_Kuma prosiguió con su reservada voz –Y tu Nico Robin ¿Aceptas apoyar a Sanji a en las buenas y en las malas, amándolo por siempre?-._

_-Acepto- respondió sin dudarla dos veces, totalmente enamorada de su novio._

_-Es un gran hombre, realmente se ganó el amor de Robin y mi respeto- comentaba Zoro mientras volteaba a ver a su mujer –No como yo que terminé casándome con un brócoli gigante-._

_Usopp le regañó -Shh Zoro, no andes de emo, que ya se viene el beso-_

_-Si no hay nadie que se oponga a esta unión, entonces el novio puede proceder a besar a la novia- indicó el sacerdote Kuma._

_Robin cerró los ojos y presentó sus labios, automáticamente el dejó salir humo por la nariz y empezó a acercársele hasta que…_

_-¡Yo me opongo!- sorpresivamente la "gata ladrona Nami" entraba por las compuertas y ¡vaya sorpresa! Venia vestida de novia –Sanji, yo te amo, no puedo vivir sin ti ¡Cásate conmigo!-._

_-Nami-san- Sanji adoptó una postura seria y música dramática (interpretada por Brook en el piano) hizo de fondo._

_-Umm, esto es comprensible- comentó Kuma sin sorprenderse –El novio es un espécimen masculino como ninguno, tiene demasiado amor para ofrecer. Creo que no queda otra opción más que "Pierna negra" acepte a ambas mujeres como su mujer, claro, si ellas están de acuerdo-_

_-Fufu, a mi no me molesta la idea de un trío- dijo Robin_

_-Cierto amiga, Sanji-kun tiene amor para nosotras dos y lo amamos por igual- asintió Robin._

_Y la ceremonia finalizó con unas contentas Nami y Robin abrazando a Sanji de modo que los pechos de ambas aplastaban las mejillas del cocinero, una por cada lado, mientras este reía feliz como nunca y con ojos de corazón._

* * *

-Oh si, abrácenme más fuerte mis amadas- exclamaba Sanji perdido en su propia fantasía, con ojos en forma de corazón y una leve traza de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

-Eh, disculpe- le interrumpió una respetuosa y suave voz femenina.

-Uh- Sanji salió de su mundo de felicidad imaginaria y cuando su mirada regresó a la realidad se encontró con que una linda señorita estaba frente a él; ella era una chica de lentes, cabello oscuro y que además llevaba una katana –"_Cutie-chan_"-.

-Joven, mi nombre es Tashigi, si no es mucha molestia quisiera hacerle una pregunta-

-"_Acaso ¡Ella me lo va a pedir!_"- pensó Sanji sintiendo que la sangre se le iba a la cabeza, los labios de Tashigi se movieron, pero el rubio terminó escuchando otra cosa:

"¿Te casarías conmigo?"

-¡Si acepto!- exclamó el rubio alzando los brazos y entrando en modo Ero-cook.

Y así nuevamente la misma escena de la boda se repitió en la mente del alocado cocinero, solo que al final se agregaba Tashigi a su lista de novias y su fantasía terminaba con Nami, Robin y la susodicha abrazándole entre las tres, asfixiándolo literalmente con sus atributos.

-¡Tranquilas mis novias, no es amontonen, hay Sanji para todas hahaha!- exclamaba el joven entre risas, sintiéndose que se asfixiaba de verdad (en realidad era el humo de su cigarro lo que lo atragantaba).

Tashigi suspiró – ¿Dónde estarán papá y mamá? No doy con nadie, ni siquiera c-con Z-Zori- tartamudeó al final recordando a ese apuesto peliverde que la había dejado enamorada a primera vista y que la hacía suspirar y sonrojarse –Bueno, mejor los busco por mi cuenta- dijo para sí misma, abandonando la idea de preguntarle al chico rubio.

Para cuando Sanji dejó de ilusionarse, ya estaba solo. Una chica mas que se le iba.

-Rayos me dejé llevar. Pero no me rendiré, al menos sigo siendo mejor para ligar que el marimo idiota- se consoló a si mismo.

* * *

**Pero ¿Qué sucedía con el marimo en estos momentos?**

-Ah, logré escabullirme- Zoro jadeaba en su cansancio mientras se ocultaba tras una pared, el traficante de espadas tenía el estomago excesivamente inflado y la boca y la camisa llenas de restos de comida.

-¡Vuelve Roronoa, tienes que comer más!-.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina, esa mujer loca aun seguía buscándolo, tenía que huir aun mas, pero su gran estomago no lo dejaba moverse muy rápido –"_Estúpida maldición con las mujeres que traigo hoy ¡Y solo quiero echarme un par de botellas!_"-.

-Ajá, ahí estás Roronoa- Bonney apareció a unos metros de distancia armada con unos cuchillos, mismos que le lanzó al peliverde.

-Woah- Zoro alcanzó a tirarse de panza, evadiendo el ataque a duras penas -¿Acaso estás loca?-.

-Yo tengo derecho a reclamar lo que es mío- dijo la lunática comelona.

-Yo no soy tuyo, ya déjame en paz- Zoro se puso de pie y empezó a huir.

No pasaron ni treinta segundos cuando empezó a cansarse, por suerte el camino había llegado a una pendiente, eso haría las cosas más sencillas. Se dispuso a reanudar su carrera, pero apenas dio el primer paso, cuando se tropezó con una minúscula piedrecilla.

El burdo resultado fue que el espadachín se fue de frente y luego rodando por la pendiente debido a su ahora forma esférica.

La gente debajo de la pendiente traía los ojos agrandados debido a la bola verdosa que se dirigía hacia ellos.

-¿Es un marimo gigante?-

-No, es una pelota verde-

-¡Miren bien, es un sujeto obeso que va de verde!-

Tan tontos fueron que por metiches en ningún momento se les ocurrió primero hacerse a un lado.

-¡Muevanseee!- advertía Zoro, pero no reaccionaron a tiempo y los derribo como pinos de boliche.

Al final de la pendiente, había una rampa. Zoro maldijo en voz alta antes de cruzar la rampa y salir impulsado por los aires. Para acabarla de colmar, lo que le esperaba tras su caída era un enorme basurero de desperdicios –Bueno, esto no puede ser peor que mi maldición con las chicas- se resignó antes de ir y enterrarse en una pila de desperdicios blancos.

Eran pañales…y muy sucios.

Y ya arriba de la pendiente, una Jewelry Bonney observaba confundida en todas direcciones -¿Adonde se habrá escapado mi pareja? Ni crea que no lo voy a encontrar, lo necesito para ganarle al campeón del concurso de tragazón, un tal Mugiwara no Luffy, el hombre del estomago infinito-

Y así la glotona se dio la media vuelta, pensando que el peliverde había tomado otro camino.

Zoro estaba a salvo, cubierto de heces de bebé, pero a salvo ¿Cuánto le duraría el gusto ahora que tres damas andaban en su busqueda?

* * *

**Volviendo al acontecimiento principal en la arena RAW.**

-Uh, Puerco-man le está poniendo una paliza al campeón, eso es…exquisito- relataba la presentadora Sadie-chan relamiéndose los labios al ver la pericia del novato (y cada vez más popular) combatiente.

-Aww, eso es Supaaa- exclamaba Franky entretenido.

-Mmh, ese Ace resulta muy interesante- afirmaba Robin con cierta admiración por el agente

-Con que eso de ser fuertes viene de familia- comentaba Usopp maravillado.

-"_Ace se ve muy formidable, es como si se hubiera vuelto más fuerte de un instante a otro ¿Realmente son las leyes del anime?_"- pensaba Marco, sin festejar de antemano.

Y es que los ojos no mienten y en estos momentos Jesus Burgess, el imbatible campeón, el hombre que solo había sido capaz de arrasar con los agentes uno y dos…ese mismo estaba sobre sus rodillas, jadeando cansando y debilitado.

Alzó la mirada para contemplar a su rival de combate que se mantenía sereno y cruzado de brazos -¿D-de donde has sacado todo ese poder Portgas?-.

-Tú y Teach no tienen derecho de llamarme por mi nombre, pagaran lo que hicieron-

Burgess rió débilmente un par de veces y entonces empezó a ponerse de pie con dificultades -Buehe, no sé quién te crees que eres para querer golpear tan arriba de tu peso-

-Yo soy Puerco-man, héroe luchador de la justicia, defensor de Shirohige y patrocinador oficial del LuNa ¿Quieres una camisa?- preguntó sacando una camisa blanca con una imagen de unos Luffy y Nami versión chibi tomándose de la mano.

-¡Tú no eres nadie para burlarte del campeón!- Burgess enrabió por la espontaneidad del superhéroe y dio un salto con el fin de aplastarlo desde arriba –Te aplicaré una llave hasta dejarte como chorizo-.

Ace cerró los ojos sin intenciones de evadir -Ley del anime numero veintiséis; cuando el protagonista se rompe la camisa, automáticamente se vuelve más fuerte- acto seguido se rasgó la parte superior de su traje de Puerco-man, mostrando así su tórax y sus brazos, por algún motivo inexplicable el chico estaba más musculoso que antes.

-E-eso es exagerado ¿Ahora resulta que tiene mejor cuerpo que yo?- exclamó Marco con los ojos de fuera.

Fue ilógico, pero sucedió, Puerco-man detuvo a Burgess con una sola mano, entonces le propinó un puñetazo en el estomago y luego lo tomó del pie y empezó a darle vueltas, hasta que cuando agarró suficiente velocidad lo soltó mandándolo fuera de la plataforma.

Marco quedó sin palabras, Sadie-chan gritó de placer y Franky se puso una nariz de marranito, convirtiéndose oficialmente en fan oficial de Puerco-man.

Burgess salió del cráter que había creado tras ser lanzado, echando humos por la nariz y fue directamente a subir la plataforma de nuevo –Se acabó_ cough_, cerdito, te voy a hacer carnitas con mi más poderoso puñetazo que por cierto le plagie a un tal rey Elizabello ¿Derechos de autor? A mí me valen, soy el villano jaja ¡Te mostraré el Burger-Burgess Punch!-

-Ace, no te confíes- exclamó Marco.

-E-el ¡Está brillando!- exclamó Ace al ver como su contrincante emitía una luz blanca con negra por todo su cuerpo -¡Creo que esa es una ley del anime!-

-¡No te quedes embobado, muévete Ace!- intentaba Marco hacerle entrar en razón.

-¡Burger-Burgess Punch!- Burgess salió corriendo hacia el sorprendido Ace, haciendo su puño derecho hacia atrás, lanzando a la vez un brillo aun más intenso que antes.

-Ley del anime número ocho- Ace cruzó sus brazos en equis –"Cruzar los brazos en forma de equis protege contra el daño"-.

-¡Ace nooooo!- gritaba Marco cubriéndose los ojos con el antebrazo, sabía que el ataque era tan devastador que ninguna ley del anime lo protegería.

-¡Pégale, vamos quiero violencia, quiero placer!- gritaba en cambio la excitada Sadie-chan, portando oportunamente unos lentes de sol para no perderse la acción.

Toda la waffleforma fue iluminada a niveles tan intensos que todo el mundo se cegó, quedando incapaz de observar el resultado, eso sí, se escuchó el sonido de una explosión.

Pero aun no pudiendo ver, en esos breves segundos de ignominia, todo mundo imaginaba ya el resultado, Marco lamentaba en su interior, el club oficial de fans de Puerco-man lloraban y los gritos de Sadie-chan eran la clara prueba de que este era el fin…el fin de Portgas D. Ace, alias Hiken, alias Puerco-man.

Fueron necesarios alrededor de cinco segundos para que el destello desapareciera y la nube de polvo se dispersara, revelando la inevitable escena.

Ah, pero un momento…

¿Esto era en serio?

De verdad… ¿Este era el resultado?

Si…Puerco-man estaba de pie, cruzando los brazos en equis, aun con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose el labio inferior, como si aun siguiera esperando el ataque.

Y Burgess estaba de manos y rodillas contra el suelo, como si fuera él quien hubiera recibido un ataque catastrófico.

-_Realmente cubrió el ataque_-

-_Y no solo eso, se lo reflejó de vuelta_-

-_Eso es genial_-

Ace finalmente reaccionó y abrió un ojo todo asustadizo -¿Uh? Oye grandote ¿Qué no ibas a lanzar un ataque?-.

-Maldición- se escuchó decir a Burgess –Tenía que ser ¡Tenía que ser!- golpeó el waffle con frustración –Yo lance mi mejor ataque…pero de último momento yo…-

Medio mundo de espectadores dejó caer la mandíbula al escuchar la última frase de Burgess:

-Me tropecé con Jozu y no atiné mi Burger-Burgess Punch-

¿Naaaaaaanniiiiiiiiiii?

Era verdad, atrás de Burgess estaba tirado el inconsciente Diamond Jozu "La papa humana", ahora resultaba que aun fuera de combate, el enorme tonto resultaba ser útil al provocar un embarazoso accidente.

Marco se limpió el sudor de su frente y decidió que no les convenía que el enemigo volviera a lanzar un movimiento de tal magnitud, ahora era el momento de terminar con todo -¡Ace, ya dale el golpe final, es tu oportunidad de oro, acabalo!-

-Ah entrenador, tienes razón- asintió Ace volviendo a la realidad -¡Ahora, el movimiento estelar de Puerco-man…!-.

Burgess quería reaccionar, pero su cuerpo no le dejaba -Demonios, no me puedo mover-

-E-el movimiento estelar de Puerco-man, etto…- Ace se quedó paralizado.

-¿Qué haces Ace? ¡Acabalo!- presionó Marco el fénix.

Inútil, el agente dos ahora bajaba su puño derecho y se quedaba viendo como todo un Jozu (idiota) al enemigo, sin hacer nada.

-¡Ace!- renegó Marco.

¿Qué pasaba con Puerco-man?

¿Sería estaba resintiendo un ataque?

¿Acaso de la nada sentía compasión por el enemigo?

¿O simplemente de último momento le había entrado la duda sobre si el LuNa es el mejor pairing para su hermano? Ya saben, con eso del Luffy/Vivi, Luffy/Hancock y el Luffy/Robin (vaya variedad)

La verdad solo se sabría hasta el siguiente capítulo.

_Continuará…_

….

….

-Un momento, cual continuará ni que nada ¿Qué demonios haces Ace?- preguntó Marco adelantándose y subiéndose a la plataforma.

-Y-yo…yo-

-Ace, balbucear no sirve de nada, estamos a un paso de pasar esta prueba, acabalo

-Lo sé, eso yo lo sé, pero-

-¿Pero qué? Este no es momentos de excusas-

-Es que la ley numero uno de las leyes del anime menciona "No se puede repetir una ley del anime dos veces en un mismo combate"- explicó Puerco-man mordiéndose las uñas.

-Si ¿Y?- preguntó Marco alzando una ceja.

Ace se dejó caer de sentón y exclamó asustado -¡Ya usé todas las leyes del anime que conozco! ¡No tengo con que acabar con la pelea!-.

_Continuará…ahora si…_

* * *

Cuanto tiempo sin subir este fic, ya se me estaba quedando olvidado. Lo iba a ser más largo, pero si así lo hacía no iba a alcanzar a terminar bien.

En fin, la reñida pelea ha llegado a su punto final, el destino del mundo (bueno, no tanto) está en los puños de Puerco-man, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo para la culminación del combate que llevara como título **"Lazos rotos (¿Jozu quiere novia?)"**

¿Me dejan un review?


End file.
